mi destino eras tu
by Aioro
Summary: A.U.- vegeta y bulma se conocen en la preparatoria pero las cosas no serán tan fáciles que digamos. el es un chico rudo, popular y con su grupo de amigos hecho, ella una chica nueva que les esperan muchas tragedias, diversiones, amistades, amores y pasiones ... Hola soy Aioro y espero que les guste la historia agradeseria sus comentarias y sugerencias gracias
1. capitulo 1

_Capitulo 1 _

_Corporación capsula 5:30 am _

_El reloj de la alarma sono fuertemente interrumpiendo mi tranquilo sueño para traerme a la realidad una realidad en la que mi padre el Dr. Briefs. Había decidido mudarnos a la capital del Oeste ya que la corporación se había expandido además de que los nuevos contratos y negocios se harían en esta ciudad, mi padre solo me habían informado que la decisión estaba tomada y no había vuelta atrás mi madre Bunny no opuso resistencia y lo único que me dijo fue ´´vamos bulma querida te aseguro que en la capital del oeste abra más muchachos fuertes y guapos que tendré como yernos´´ mi madre siempre pensando en que le presente novios guapos a los cual ella los empalague con todos esos pastelillos que siempre compra o prepara, después de todas mis quejas y berrinches tuve que aceptar que la decisión estaba tomada y que ni por todo el escándalo que hiciera me dejarían quedarme en la ciudad pero es que acaso exagero digo he vivido la mayoría de mi existencia en la ciudad del sur tengo mis amigos bueno ni tan amigos ya que solo son superficiales pero en fin son personas con las que eh convivido bastante tiempo, tengo pretendiente, chicos que se mueren por salir conmigo y al parecer para desgracia de ellos seguirán esperando pero en fin tengo mi vida aquí mi cuarto adorado, los lugares que me gusta visitar y mi rutina diaria y de un momento a otro tengo que abandonarlo y empezar de cero._

_Soy Bulma brienfs y tengo 17 años. Me animo a mí misma mirando nuevamente el despertador y viendo que han pasado veinte minutos bufo y me levanto moleta para tomar una ducha mientras el agua caliente le pega a mi cuerpo cierro un momento los ojos y recuerdo, la mudanza había sido más rápido de lo esperado, me había despedido de mis amigos y nos fuimos de antro para mi despedida ciertamente no recuerdo haber tomado tanto lo bueno es que no paso a mayores para mi desgracia luego de mi borrachera, fue la mudanza por lo cual solo había descansado unas horas y tenía una resaca que ni yo misma aguantaba el viaje fue largo y para conveniencia de mis padres me la pase dormida sino hubieran tenido que aguantar a una adolecente cruda y de muy, muy mal humor. No me sorprendió que mi nueva casa fuera enorme pues la anterior también lo era, lo único que me importo es que tuviera la básico ósea una alberca, el cuarto más grande para mí y otro disponible para que lo convirtiera en lo que se me diera mi gana y un salón de ejercicio, habiendo instalado todo lo que tenía que instalar decore mi cuarto a mi gusto compre cosas nuevas y recorrí la ciudad._

_El sonido de la alarma me volvió a sacar de mis pensamientos cerré la llave del agua me coloque una toalla y Salí del baño para callar al dichoso objeto observe el reloj y marcaba las 6:15 así que tenía que apurarme no querría llegar tarde el primer día en mi nueva escuela, me dirigí a mi armario y después de unos momentos me decidí tome una falda naranja con un cinto amarillo y una blusa azul con blanco y unos botas cafes, me coloque mi ropa interior y después la ropa seleccionada me maquille un poco y deje que mi suelto y ondulado cabello azul, ciertamente amaba mi cabello aunque de niña siempre se burlaban y me llamaban extraterrestre rarita y es que esos estúpidos mocosos nunca habían visto un azul tan bonito como el mío, mi cabello me llegaba un poco más debajo de mis senos era mi largo perfecto me mire de pies a cabeza una vez mas por el espejo, tome mi mochila y mi celular y baje corriendo la escalares apenas llegue a la cocina robe un bocadillo y tome las llaves de mi carro _

_Hola papa.- grite mientras corría por un jugo _

_Adiós papa.- le grite saliendo de la casa antes de cerrase la puerta escuche un ´´que te valla bien cariño´´ y ya no supe más, presione la capsula y salió mi querido carro azul, subi en el y partí directo a la preparatoria ´´Estrella naranja´´ cuando llegue estacione el choche en el estacionamiento y camine por el pasillo en dirección a la oficina del director en todo el trayecto pude ver a los chicos y chicas saludándose amistosamente, abrazándose e intercambiando palabras de lo mucho que se extrañaron o como les había ido en sus vacaciones. Ciertamente para mí era incomodo pues entrar en el segundo año de preparatoria en escuela nueva y sin conocer a nadie era sumamente triste pero en fin pasaría como siempre conocería amigos superficiales de los cuales hablarían mal de mí a mis espaldas igual como yo con ellos nos iríamos de parranda, ligaríamos chavos y luego criticaríamos lo mal que veíamos al otro. Note la mirada de algunos hombres ya puesta en mí y no necesariamente en mi cara sino en mis pechos y trasero me dedique a mandarles una de mis tantas miradas esas que decían un ´´piérdete idiota´´. Uno inclusive hasta me guiño un ojo lo cual se me hico gracioso y por inercia sonreí el tipo era de piel morena y cabello negro peinado hacia arriba, tenía una cicatriz en la cara y ojo sabrá dios por qué pero en cambio de verse feo lo encontré muy atractivo su tez era bronceada y son me equivoco se llamaba Yamsha o asi fue como lo llamo su amigo el calvo. Ignore eso y llegue hasta la oficina del director y antes de que abriera la puerta se abrió dejando pasar aun muchacho, de cuerpo musculoso cabello negro en punto en forma de llama ojos negros muy profundo facciones duras y serias sin duda era muy guapo hasta que hablo_

_Quítate de mi camino.- dijo algo molesto haciéndome aun lado con su mano _

_Oye me idiota que no te enseñaron ser cortes con una dama.- le dije enojada por so trato tan tosco _

_Hum.- emitió el.- pues yo no veo ninguna.- me dijo el muy imbécil sonriendo de medio lado y yo me enfurecí _

_Idiota.. susurre dándome la vuelta y entrando con el director_

_Buenos días.- dije amablemente el director era un anciano que parecía tener mas de cien años de edad y según tengo entendido viejo amigo de mi papa_

_Por favor dime Rochi tu eres bulma cierto _

_Yo asentí.- mientras sacaba de mi mochila los papeles correspondientes se lo entregue y el ni siquiera los vio_

_Ya está todo arreglado querida bulma aquí tienes tu horario y espero que no tengan ningún problema aquí en mi escuela y si ese es el caso házmelo saber si..- me dijo guiñándome un ojo atreves de sus gafas oscuras.- ah y por cierto aléjate de la mala compañía_

_No se preocupe no tendrá ninguna queja.- me levante le di la mano, tome mi mochila y Salí de su oficina revisando mi horario al parecer la primera clase seria de química iba tan distraída que no note que alguien venia en la misma dirección que yo hasta que choque con el y para mi desgracia fui yo la que aterrice en el piso con un dolor terrible en el trasero_

_Si seras idiota.- dije enojada sobando mi parte lastimada_

_Yo lo siento mucho déjame te ayudo.- esa voz la reconocí era el calvito que iba con el tal Yamsha me ayudo a levantarme y recogió mi mochila junto con mi horario y me la entrego apenado_

_Lo siento, toma.- me dijo con vergüenza.- me llamo Krilin_

_Bulma.- le dije sonriéndole y tomando mis cosas.- oye tu sabes dónde queda el salón D2 _

_Si tienes Quimica con el profesor Picoro yo también la tengo si quieres vamos juntos.- dijo apenado yo asentí y empezamos a caminar por el pasillo _

_Eres nueva cierto.- me pregunto para romper el silencio que se había formado _

_Asi es_

_Y de donde eres?_

_De la capital de sur _

_Ah eso queda lejos de aquí me imagino que no te cambiaste por decisión propia _

_Eh por que dices eso.- le pregunte_

_Es que no te vez muy feliz o será que yo no te agrado.- creo que eso ultimo lo dijo mas para el que para mi y me sentí mal pues no me había dado cuenta de que cara tenia asi que decide cambiar y sonríe _

_No no, tu eres muy amable solamente es que soy nueva y no conozco a nadie.- le dije sincera _

_Bueno me conoces a mi ahora.- me sonrió y así es mejor de que me tenga miedo o vergüenza llegamos al salón y para nuestro bien el profe aun no llegaba lo malo es que el salón estaba casi lleno y todos parecía tener sus lugares asignado_

_Ven bulma ahí hay lugar.- me jalo del brazo y me llevo en medio del salón y efectivamente había dos lugares disponibles pues las pupitres eran de parejas y el escritorio bastante amplio mientras me iba acercando notaba las miradas en mi llege al lugar y deposite mi mochila mientras Krilin hacia lo mismo dirigí mi mirada a los últimos lugares de atrás de mi fila y frunci el seño al ver al tipo grosero e idiota de la dirección estaba sentado con una rubia de cabello corto hasta los hombros ojos azules pero de mirada fría si era bonita pero no como yo y muy seria alado de ellos estaba una chica de cabello negro y flequillo y tez blanca y con mirada ruda o a la mejor estaba enojada con el chico sentado en el escritorio enfrente suyo también era de buen cuerpo y cabello alborotado y por lo poco que alcanzaba escuchar supe que era un tonto divertido y glotón ya que solo hablaba de comida _

_Bien mocosos del mal siéntense y cállense y el primero que haga ruido se llevara doble tarea.- ise lo que el profesor grito y lo observe era del piel oscura y muy alto y parecía estar en forma el llego hasta su escritorio dejo su maletín en el escritorio tomo un marcador y empezó a escribir unas formulas estaba a punto de empezar a trabajar cuando hablo _

_Bien creo que tenemos una alumna nueva asique ahórranos tiempo y preséntate.- dijo mi profesor lo más amablemente como podía _

_Me levante algo enojada por tener que presentarme pero aun así hable.- mi nombre es Bulma Briefs, tengo 17 años y vengo de la ciudad de Sur .- fue todo lo que dije y era todo lo que necesitaba saber el profesor picoro no pregunto mas y se dispuso a seguir con los problemas, por mi parte hice lo mismo y los termine todos, note que krilin no pasaba del segundo así que le susurre_

_Pss Krilin.- el me miro algo asusto y asintió al parecer le tenía miedo al profe.- ya termine si quieres cópialo y salgamos de aquí.- el me miro extrañado pero al fin los copio le pase la hoja disimuladamente y luego me pare a revisar al hacerlo todos me miraron extrañados hasta que llege al frente del salón _

_Que pasa mocosa que es lo que no entiendes.- dijo el profe frustrado y yo levante una ceja_

_Solamente vengo a revisar.- el me miro también extrañado tomo mi oja y la reviso sabía que pensaba que estaba todo mal pero para desgracia de el yo soy un maldito genio _

_Bien puedo salir oh pondrá más trabajo _

_No no puedes salir hasta que se acabe la clase.- yo sonríe _

_Entonces puedo platicar.- el Pr. Picoro se frustro y solo movió la mano en aceptación y después de que revise yo reviso Krilin y asi los dos pudimos platicar a gusto.- al terminar la clase recoji mis cosas y me di la vuelta apresurada y no note que había vuelto a chocar con alguien _

_Fíjate por donde vas estúpida.- me dijo la voz de una mujer me gire para verla y era la rubia fría que estaba sentada con el idiota_

_No lo hice apropósito fue un accidente no tienes por qué insultarme.- le conteste con el mismo tono que ella al principio se sorprendió y luego me paso de largo al igual que todos sus amigos _

_Su nombres es Ann o conocida como numero 18 practica futbol americano femenil, es una chica muy difícil.- me explica Krilin dirigiéndonos a otra clase.- ella forma parte del grupito sayayin con los que viste salir son los chicos mas populares del colegio no hablan con nadie mas que no sea ellos_

_Al parecer se creen la gran cosa verdad.- deduci yo _

_Si casi nadie es suficiente para ellos yo si te soy sincero estaba enamorado de 18 pero ella literalmente me mando al demonio en numerosas ocasiones que perdí la cuenta mas aparte que vegeta y su hermano son muy celosos con ella _

_Quienes?.- pregunto yo interesada_

_Jack es hermano de Ann y vegeta es su mejor amigo al parecer todos ellos crecieron juntos y son muy unidos y pues vegeta siempre ha sido de carácter difícil es muy serio y reservado pero muy gruñon y detestable tiene muchas cualidades con Ann y por eso deducimos que son tan amigos asique cuando ella se hastía de alguien simplemente les manda a vegeta y creme que nadie en su sano juicio se enfrentaría al capitán de futbol americano _

_Vegeta es el tipo de pelo en forma de llama cierto.- el asintió y si estaba de acuerdo con la descripción de Krilin, notamos que teníamos la otra 2 clases juntas lo cual me alegro Krilin parecía alguien en quien confiar un amigo verdadero y me hacía sentir bien pues nunca tuve uno y me gustaba su compañía al entrar vi que de nuevo a la rubia y a la morena pero solamente a ellas al menos me había desecho del idiota tuvimos dos horas de literatura y Krilin me dijo que al profe le apodaban 16 no entendí muy bien por qué pero dice que es alguien muy amable así llevamos las dos horas hasta que fue receso, Krilin prácticamente me arrastro hasta la cafetería porque me dijo que quería presentarme a algunos amigos cuando llegamos estaba casi todo lleno tome una hamburguesa con papas y una soda y el hizo lo mismo me arrastro hasta una mesa en donde había unas personas _

_Oigan chicos ella es bulma.- dijo el alegre sentándose y yo lo imite sentándome enfrente de el_

_Hola soy bulma.- repeti_

_Yamsha.- dijo el tipo volviendo a guiñar el ojo a lo que yo sonreí _

_Yo soy Lunsh.- dijo una chica tierna de cabello azul fuerte con una diadema rosa _

_Y yo Lansh no te confundas.- me dijo otra rubia algo divertida.- y si somos gemelas.- ella traía una diadema verde limón _

_No planeaba hacerlo.- le sonreí de igual forma _

_Yo Soy Ten.- dijo un chico serio apoyándose el la pared alado de el, el también era calvo y tenía un puntito en su frente pero no quise preguntar.- y mi hermano se llama chaoz.- señalo a otro más pequeñito que me sonrió tímido _

_Y bien pitufina ya conociste a los detestables sayayin.- me pregunto Yamsha dándole un sorba a su soda_

_no soy pitufa soy bulma que te quede clara.- le dije enojada por el apodo _

_ah tu eres de las mías.- me dijo Lansh la rubia pasándome un brazo por los hombros _

_bien chica ruda entonces los conociste.- insistió el _

_si, conocí a unos cuantos idiotas.- le respondí como podía ya que Lansh seguía con su abrazo en mi cuello _

_así se habla bulma.- dijo Yamsha.- ya eres de las nuestra todo aquel que odia al grupo sayan es bienvenido en el nuestro.- eso se me hiso extraño note que al parecer les tenían una especie de rencor pero decidí olvidarlo ellos eran muy divertidos peleaban y bromeaban entre si pero también se apoyaban se sentía una ambiente tan cálido uno al que nunca había pertenecido en el transcurso del día me toco algunas clases con las chicas lo cual logro que nos uniéramos mas Lansh y Lunsh a pesar de ser hermanas eran muy diferentes pero eran muy divertidas nos pasabas casi la mayoría del tiempo hablando de chicos o viajes o en el baño chismeando o retocándonos el maquillaje a pesar de que apenas unas horas las habían conocido sentía que era de todo la vida como si nos conociéramos desde antes al fianal de clases me despedi de ellas y me derigi a mi carro cuando y va en el camino note que Krilin estaba en la parada de autobús asi que le grite y el corrió y subió a mi coche conducimos con música hasta llegar a mi casa lo invite a pasar y leí una nota en la que mis padres salir a comer la ciudad y que tardarían en regresar_

_tu casa es muy bonita.- dijo Krilin admirando el lugar_

_quieres algo de tomar.- le ofrecí _

_que tienes?.-. pregunto el _

_te y Dr peper_

_Dr. Peper.- dijo el se la pase y ambos nos sentamos en la barra de la cocina después de un rato platicando me decide a preguntarle la duda que tenia _

_Oye Krilin puedo acerté una pregunta.- el asintió y yo seguí.- sentí como que aparte de que no les caen bien el grupo sayan o como se llamen note una especie de rencor hacia ellos.- el suspiro un momento le dio otro trago a su soda y hablo_

_Recuerdas que te dije que a mi me gustaba Ann_

_18.- dije yo _

_Si pues aparte de sus rechazos radizz y broli amigos de vegeta digamos que me hicieron una broma no muy de mi agrado prácticamente me humillaron por toda la escuela y Marron una exnovia mía que actualmente es novia de radiz digamos que nos prohibieron la entrada a una fiesta a mí y a mis amigos siendo que ya teníamos nuestro boletos y bueno cosas así la verdad no quiero hablar de esto.- dijo tomando nuevamente de sus soda_

_De verdad son unos odios.- dije enojada como podía a ver personas a si bueno ciertamente yo también era una maldita en mi otra escuela pero solo con quien se lo merecía y Krilin no se lo merece así que se cuiden porque ellos aún no saben quién es Bulma Briefs_

_Pues si pero aun asi son los más populares de la escuela la mayoría de la prepa espera un puesto a lado suyo pode juntarse con 18 y milk en clases o estar en el círculo con vegeta y Kakaroto y nosotros pues somos lo apartado y odiado de la escuela asique comprendería si tu _

_Peor que dices.- le corete antes de que terminara.- yo estoy bien con ustedes así que no te preocupes que a mí me resbala la categoría en la que me ponga por cierto por que no te quedas a dormir aquí y mañana vamos juntos que dices _

_Pero y tus papas.- dijo nervioso _

_No te preocupes a mama le encantas mis amigos así que vamos preparemos un cuarto.- conduje a Krilin a hasta el segundo piso y acomodamos el cuarto a lado del mío y pasamos toda la tarde y noche platicando él me ponía al tanto de todo mientras veíamos películas en mi sala ya más tarde en la noche mis papas llegaron y no tuvieron ningún inconveniente cuando fue mas noche nos fuimos a dormir y yo solo me fue con una idea que se preparen esos Sayan porque ellos no saben de lo que soy capaz no permitiré que se metan con mis nuevos amigos muy pronto veremos quien son los perdedores en la escuela y con ese pensamiento me dormi_


	2. Chapter 2

_Capitulo 2 _

_Desperté a la misma hora de siempre con la diferencia de que tenía un invitado roncando a todo pulmón en el cuarto de alado, si más tardanza me duche y vestí lo más rápido posible, cuando estuve por fin lista y todo en orden le grite a Krilin que se apurara los dos desayunamos rápido con mi padres y salimos con pereza de la casa pues la noche anterior nos habíamos desvelado y ambos estábamos bastante cansados, cual fue nuestra sorpresa al salir que justo en la casa de alado también estaban saliendo otras cuatro personas y por dios de todos los lugares del mundo, de todas las casas y todos los vecinos que pude haber tenido tenían que ser justamente ellos y al parecer no éramos los únicos sorprendidos pues la cara que tenían tanto vegeta como la numero 18 fue de sorpresa en cambio los otros dos la mujer de cabello negro me miro con indiferencia en cambio el chico de los pelos alborotados me sonrió amable lo cual correspondí _

_Vamos oh llegaremos tarde.- le dije a Krilin ignorándolos y sacando mi capsula la presione y la lanza para que saliera mi carro y podernos ir de una buena vez _

_Definitivamente amo tu tecnología.- me dijo Krilin subiéndose en el asiento de copiloto y yo lo imite mientras conducíamos a toda velocidad hacia la preparatoria _

_Valla porque no me dijiste que eras vecina de ellos.- me reprocho en el camino _

_De verdad crees que lo sabía, al igual que tu estoy tan sorprendida de saber quiénes son mis vecinos. Aun así no entiendo todos viven juntos o qué?_

_Pues que tenga entendido solo vegeta, kakaroto y Ann viven juntos desde muy niños, junto con table y radizz_

_Y Jack no vive con ellos?_

_No el tiene su propio apartamento junto con una vida muy alocada por eso deducimos que 18 prefiere quedarse con ellos_

_Y la otra chica _

_A esa es Milk mejor amiga de ellos y se queda debes en cuando o es lo que tengo entendido y esta platónicamente enamorada de kakaroto aunque él no se dé cuenta aun_

_Valla son todo un caso.- comente apagando el motor y saliendo del carro empezamos a caminar por el pasillo y nos encontramos a Lansh y Lunsh, Krilin se fue a su clase junto con Yamsha y yo con la chicas, cuando íbamos a caminado ya no pase desapercibido la miradas que recibía y no es que ayer no me percate pero ahora eran más notorias lo cual me fastidiaba ya que no eran muy bonitas eran como de burla o desprecio, me gire hacia las chicas y ellas iban como si nada así que lo ignore llegamos hasta el salón y todos estaban ahí y para nuestra suerte habían tres lugares disponibles, caminamos hasta ellos y antes de que pudiera poner mis cosas una chica pelirroja me lo impidió _

_Está ocupado.- me dijo y sus amigos rieron, trate de ignorar eso y me dirigí al asiento de alado e igual me tapo.- este también está ocupado_

_Y me imagino que el otro también.- dije con ironía y ella asintió.- esto es tonto no hay más lugares y solo faltamos nosotros así que dime para quien es el lugar _

_La pelirroja me miro divertida y me respondió.- para nuestras cosas.- respondió la muy tonta _

_Así y donde sugieres que no sentemos.- ya estaba enojada deje mi mochila caer al piso y puse mis manos en las caderas _

_En la mesa de los perdedores junto con tus amigos donde más.- cuando termino el salón estallo en risas muy bien entonces les parecía divertido les daría su diversión tome un mechón pelirrojo del cabello de la estúpida frente a mí y pese a sus quejas y a su dolor la acerque cara cara _

_Escucha bien estúpida porque solo te lo repitiere esta vez, vas a dejar de estarme jodiendo a mí y a mis amigos o conocerás de lo que soy capaz ahora moverás tu asqueroso trasero junto con tu tonto lugar a otro extremo donde no tenga que verte o este lindo cabellito tuyo no será del mismo largo.- ahora si todo estaban en silencio y muy atentos a lo que decía la pelirroja frente a mí me miraba con miedo solté su cabello de mala gana y en ese instante entro el profesos N.16 _

_Pasa algo.- dijo tranquilo a pesar del pesado ambiente que se sentía yo me gire y le di mi mejor sonrisa.- nada profe lo que pasa es que como mi compañera es muy tonta decidió amablemente sentarse enfrente de la clase para aprender mejor, pobrecita pero espero que entienda rápido cierto.- termine mandándole una mirada ella la cual capto rápido tomo sus cosas junto con su tonto lugar y se encamino hasta enfrente por mi parte recogí lo mío y me senté en el primer asiento que vi mientras que mis amigas asían lo mismo a media clase Lunsh me mando un recado dándome las gracias a lo que yo le sonreí y así pasaron las clases hasta que llegamos a la cafetería notaba la mirada de todos asique decidí cambiarlo _

_Oigan porque no desayunamos en el patio es mejor que la cafetería tan ruidosa.- trate de animarlos pues todos tenían una cara de incomodidad y se que es por mi se que se sienten mal de que vea como los trata la escuela y estoy segura de que creen que a mi me trataran igual pero ah no están muy equivocado esto va a cambiar muy pronto, nos instalamos en el jardín y el lugar era bastante tranquilo buscamos un árbol y nos echamos ahí mientras disfrutábamos de la comida _

_Sentimos esto bulma.- me dijo Lansh y se que ella no es de pedir perdón _

_Porque?_

_Porque por juntarte con nosotros serás igual de discriminada y tu siquiera as hecho nada malo apenas y llegaste ayer.- dijo frustrada_

_Ustedes tampoco han hecho nada malo y aun así _

_Te equivocas.- me dijo Yamsha.- cada uno de nosotros hemos tenido nuestros problemas no solo Krilin, yo y vegeta teníamos competencia con chicas, Lansh se peleó con 18 en el centro comercial por una camisa que ambas querían, Lunsh paso una tarde con Kakaroto ayudándole en unas materias y ten simplemente tuvo desacuerdos con Jack, cada uno de nosotros hemos tenido un inconveniente con ellos pero tú no, nos has hecho nada malo para que ahora te agarren a ti simplemente ahórratelo y deja de juntarte con…. De que te estas riendo _

_No podía dejar de reír enserio por una blusa, chicas y una tarde estudiando era lo más tonto que había escuchado pensé mentalmente mientras reía.- miren jajaja esto es una pelea de niños jajaja si siguen así le demostraran que ellos están ganado no les den esa satisfacción pero bueno díganme que es lo que hacen aquí para divertirse _

_Pues nada especialmente Yamsha está en el equipo de beis ball pero pues nadie nunca va a los partidos y yo estoy en el equipo de basquetball pero es lo mismo si no es futbol americano o más bien si no está vegeta y Kakaroto en él no cuenta.- me dijo Krilin mordiendo su hamburguesa fastidiada _

_Pues solo falta un poco de motivación.- le guiñe un ojo _

_Que pasa por esa cabeza azul tuya.- me pregunto Lansh la rubia _

_Nadie ignora un partido si tienen bellas porristas en minifalda asique porque no nos unimos al equipo y asunto arreglado_

_Me gusta cómo piensa cuenta con migo.- me dijo Lansh dándome un leve golpe en el hombro.- lo que resto del día lo utilizamos para ir al gimnasia y hacer la audición para las porristas y nunca me espere que no tuvieran ningún equipo formado digo que acaso no animas los partidos?. No lo pensé dos veces y hable con el director Rochi y el estaba encantado con la idea este viernes animaríamos el partido de Yamsha y yo tendría que encargarme de los uniformes, al final del día me despedí de todos y Krilin me informo que se iría con Yamsha asi que aburrida me dirigí a mi casa estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no reconocí la voces en la sala hasta que mi papa me hablo _

_Bulma querida ven tenemos visitas.- gire mi rostro aburrida hasta que vi a mis visitas pero demonios no era suficiente tenerlos de vecinos y más aparte compañeros en la escuela ahora que asían en mi casa note a dos adultos con ellos un hombre que si no metían era la copia exacta de lo que sería vegeta en unos años y una mujer hermosa de cabello largo y negro, me acerque hasta quedar alado de mi padre e ignore las miradas de mis compañeros _

_Bulma querida ellos son los Ouji nuestros vecinos de alado no es maravilloso, vinieron a darnos la bienvenida.- dijo mi madre con una bandejilla de platillos y con una sonrisa en el rostro _

_Si maravilloso.- murmure y me acerque al Sr ouji.- bulma Briefs.- estire mi mano para saludarlo y el me correspondió con una sonrisa.- Vegeta Ouji….. y ella es mi esposa Serika Ouji.- _

_Un gusto.- le dije sonriendo _

_Y me imagino que ya conociste a mis dolores de cabeza _

_Mi progenitor Vegeta, mi otro hijo Table.- dijo señalando a ambos y es que acaso todos los Ouji se parecían tenían el mismo peinado y el tal table de seguro se parecería a vegeta en unos años _

_El es mi sobrino Kakaroto_

_Mejor dime Goku.- dijo el antes de que el Sr. Ouji continuara note como toda la familia bufo y no entendí por que _

_Bien Goku.- el me sonrio alegre al parecer no le gustaba su nombre y lo comprendo es horrible _

_Y ella es mi querida Anne .- señalo a la rubia y ella se ruborizo y aparto el rosotro _

_Un placer.- dije me sentía un tanto incomoda pues mis papas se lo estaban pasando realmente con los señores Ouji aunque ellos no hablar mucho pero en cambio para mi no sabia que hacer no podía irme a mi cuarto porque sería muy grosero de mi parte pero tampoco estábamos hablando vegeta estaba callado cruzado de brazos, 18 veía constantemente su celular al igual que table mientras que Goku rascaba su cabeza y observaba los cuadros de la sala _

_Bulma cariño porque no les enseñas la casa a tus amigos.- amigos valla palabra pensé asentí con mi cabeza y me levante y al instante ellos hacían lo mismo cuando entramos por uno de los pasillos por los cuales aria el recorrido vegeta hablo _

_Bien mujer tu no nos molestes y nosotros tampoco lo aremos, ahora dinos un lugar en el cual podamos estar sin ser vistos por ellos.- dijo muy arrogante pero si será maldito yo estoy poniendo de mi parte y en no puede aguantar mi presencia por que será menos de 5 minutos que acaso tan mal le caigo _

_Vamos al jardín.- dije fríamente y retome mis pasos hacia la parte trasera de la casa una vez ahí observe la alberca y había unas mesas de picnic, vegeta, 18 y table se apartaron y se fueron a un árbol alejado de la piscina _

_Maldito odioso.- susurre en voz baja _

_Jaja no le hagas mucho caso solo que no esta de humor.- me di la vuelta y me encontré a un goku sonriente con una mano en la nuca definitivamente este tipo era la diferente a ellos _

_Pues para mi ver siempre es asi.- pensé que se iba a enojar pero al contrario se solto riendo _

_Si bueno asi es vegeta aunque una vez que lo conoces mas afondo veras que no están malo _

_Pues si tu dices.-. me la pase todo el rato que duro la visita hablando con Goku y descubrí que era el tipo mas tonto y divertido que haya conocido en mi vida, sabia que le gustaba mucho el futbol americano, las artes marciales pero sobre todo la comida eso estaba en el numero uno yo le conté poco de mi y le hable mas de mi relación con Krilin y los chicos me sorprendí un poco al saber que a el también le agradaban y recordé que Lunsh se había pasado una tarde estudiando con el, también me dijo que tenia dificultades en varias materias pero sobre todo en física y química y que si bajaba el promedio lo sacarían definitivo del equipo al ver su cara de preocupación hiso que algo en mi se conmoviera y voluntariamente me ofrecí a ayudarle un poco acordamos que mañana después de clases yo iría a su casa y pasaría la tarde explicándole cosas a la media hora sus padres decidieron irse y es cuando pensé que demonios había prometido yo meterme a la casa donde no nomas vive el sino también 18 y vegeta y sobre todo echarme de enemiga a Milk definitivamente me gustaban los problemas pero ni modo lo prometí y ahora lo cumplo solo espero que las cosas no se compliquen tanto _

…

_Nota : Hola quiero agradecer especialmente a __**Mireia 13**__ por ser mi primer comentario me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo si tienes sugerencias o hay algo que no te gusta asmelo saber _

_También a __**Alison**__ gracias por tu comentario luego tratare de meter mas personajes y actualizar pronto _

_Les dejo el capítulo y dejen comentarios si hay nuevos y recientes lectores gracias_


	3. Chapter 3

_Capitulo 3_

_Manejaba rumbo a la escuela ´´ estrella naranja´´ tenía la radio a todo volumen mientras cantaba la canción a todo pulmón, cuando me acerque lo suficiente apague la radio y estacione mi vehículo, camine con pasos veloces hacia el salón pues iba bastante tarde y luego con el profesor Piccoro y él no era de perdonar retardos, cuando entre al salón me fije que el profe todavía no llegaba hasta que se cerró la puerta de golpe _

_Señorita Briefs debe saber que la puntualidad es algo esencial en mi clase.- no sé como pero el prof. Piccoro estaba atrás de mi acaso estaba esperando que yo cruzara la puerta para darme el susto de mi vida o que _

_Lo siento, no volverá a ocurrir.- le dije normal, pero él me miro malicioso e hiso que me asustara un poco _

_Te propongo algo yo no te pongo el retardo a cambio_

_A cambio.- repetí asustada_

_A cambio de que de ahora en adelante te sientes con Kakaroto todo lo que lleva el curso.- no sabía si suspirar alegrada o preocuparme.- bien como veo que no te molesta cambiemos_

_Señorita ox Satan cámbiese de lugar, o acaso no escucho.- la tal Milk lo fulmino con su mirada mientras agarraba sus cosas y se recorría de lugar vi que se sentó justo atrás de Goku junto con un chico que desconocía y en la fila de alado estaban vegeta y 18, a pesar de las miradas de muchos camine y me senté en el lugar asignado y una vez que empezó la clase, Goku decidió platicar_

_Hola.- me saludo alegre pero luego se puso serio.- siento que te cambien de lugar lo que pasa es que el profesor piccoro ya se cansó de tratar de enseñarme y creyó que tú lo lograrías _

_No te disculpes en fin solo es una clase no.- empecé a copiar los problemas del pizarrón y a resolverlos rápidamente y cuando iba a mitad de ellos observe que mi compañero tenia cara de desconcierto lo ignore por un momento y cuando estuvo a punto de acabar vi que se estaba mensajeandose con vegeta ya que sus celulares sonaban en determinados tiempos cuando por fin termine lo volví a observar y en vez de tratar de resolver los problemas lleno la hoja de dibujitos de pelea o para mi ver estrategias para el juego americano _

_Goku concéntrate.- le regañe _

_Es que está muy difícil y muy aburrido.- me dijo inocente _

_Pero ni siquiera as intentado resolverlo?_

_Sabía que no podría entender el problema así que para que lo intento es aburrido mejor tomo mi tiempo para algo más divertido.- me dijo cansado y con un poco de aburrimiento _

_Si no lo intentas, nunca podrás saber si podrías.- me acerque más a él y empecé a explicarle aun que sentía una aura maligna a mis espaldas pero trate de ignorarle después de un rato explicándole como se hacía y después de casi todo la clase logro responder y resolvió perfectamente el primer problema _

_Si es correcto.- le dije feliz mirando el resultado_

_Enserio wooo eso se siente bien.- sonó el timbre y guarde y tome mis cosas rápidamente para alcanzar a las chicas una vez juntas salimos del salón y empezamos a caminar por el pasillo hasta que _

_Hey chica.- se escuchó un grito pero lo ignoramos.- chica azul espérame.- entonces estaba claro a quien le estaban gritando me gire molesta para gritarle al idiota que me llamó así hasta que tuve enfrente a Goku _

_Aaah pensé que no te alcanzaría.- dijo recuperando el aliento _

_Mi nombre es bulma.- el soltó un pequeña carcajada_

_Jajajaj bulma que chistoso.- yo no le encontré lo gracioso.- bueno solo quería confirmar lo de esta tarde si quieres saliendo de la escuela nos vamos en mi carro que dices.- iba a replicarle pero no me dieron tiempo_

_Gokuuuuu!.- grito milk junto a vegeta y 18 al otro lado del pasillo.- no pierdas el tiempo se nos hace tarde.- cuando dijo no pierdas el tiempo claramente vi que me vio a mi _

_Ah si ya voy.- le grito el igual.- bueno adiós Bul-ma , adiós Lunsh.- se despidió de nosotras y se fue corriendo para alcanzar al trio que tiene como amigos _

_Loco.- susurre mientras seguíamos a nuestras clase a la hora del almuerzo nos encontramos todos bajo el árbol era un lugar tan tranquilo y fuera de miradas indeseadas que resultaba tan agradable para pasar todo los días aquí _

_Oye bulma.- me llamo Yamsha.- me acompañas a un lugar.- yo asentí, mientras me paraba y lo seguía recibí unas cuantas miradas con Picardía de mis amigos, yamsha me llevo hasta el campo de béisbol y caminamos por toda la cancha _

_Me entere que el viernes animaras mi partido.- me dijo algo apenado con una mano en la cabeza y por alguna razón sentía mis mejillas rojas_

_Si eso are.- es lo único que se me ocurrió decir _

_Eso será genial hace un año que nadie lo hace.- ahora había cambiado su expresión miraba hacia la nada _

_Entonces si había un equipo de porristas antes _

_No pero antes solían venir muchos chicos a ver los partidos y las chicas que estaban tras de los jugadores solían animarnos, siempre estaban aquí.- soltó una sonrisa triste _

_Supongo que las extrañas no _

_No te mentiré estaba acostumbrado de gustarle a las chicas que vinieran a mis partidos y gritaran mi nombre en apoyo pero cuando empezó las riñas con vegeta muchas cosas fueron cambiando si una persona popular nombra alguien perdedor serás un perdedor independientemente de que antes te querían o apoyaban y los demás muy a pesar de que todavía te estimen no se arriesgaran a ser las nuevas ovejas negras de la escuela cada uno tiene que cuidar su reputación por eso me sorprende que tu hayas decidido quedarte con nosotros_

_Solo hago lo que creo mejor para mi digo ustedes desde el principio me han tratado bien, me aceptaron como una más en su grupo y creo que me consideran como una amiga como yo a ustedes y eso es genial porque nunca tuve amigos verdaderos no como ustedes y si la gente no puede ver eso por miedo a ser odiado por personas superficiales entonces son basura.- afirme segura el detuvo la caminata a medio campo y yo me gire para mirarlo directo a los ojos negros que poseía _

_De verdad eres tan diferente a ella.- me dijo sonriendo y yo me extrañe_

_A que te refieres _

_Marron.- susurro para después volver a caminar mientras yo lo seguía _

_La ex novia de Krilin.- el asintió_

_Como veras ella se juntaba con nosotros y después se involucró con Krilin y no lo culpo era muy hermosa con un gran cuerpo pero no muy inteligente el caso es que era de nuestro grupo hasta que se cansó que no fuera el centro de atención, ella estaba acostumbrada de que todos los chicos babearan con solo verla pero al juntarse con nosotros_

_Nadie más le hiso caso.- deduci _

_Exacto, y tampoco es fácil salir de abajo y llegar hasta la cima a menos que hagas algo realmente bueno_

_Y que fue lo que hiso.- esto ya me tenía curiosa_

_Los rumores dicen que se acostó con vegeta más nunca supimos si fue verdad pero lo cierto es que en la fiesta número 17 de Ann, extrañamente habíamos recibido invitación era en un antro nuevo llamado la torre de Karin, Marron nos dijo que ella había hablado con ellos y que ya era bueno de arreglar nuestros problemas, y como tontos caímos, las chicas fueron a comprar ropa para la fiesta y nosotros pues nos bañamos y Krilin recibió un mensaje de Marron que lo vería justo en la entrada, asique aprovechamos para pasar por las chicas y así llegar todo junto no es de sorprender que cuando llegamos no nos dejaran entras y después saliera, Brolli , Radizz, Turles y empezaran a llamarnos tontos perdedores y algo así de que como esperaban unos perdedores entrar a la mejor fiesta del año en eso 18 paso y Krilin le hablo a lo que ella solo respondió con un ´´ yo jamás los invite´´ pero lo peor fue cuando salió una muy ebria marron y se empezó a besar con Radizz enfrente de Krilin y después le digiera que como esperara que ella seguirá con un perdedor bueno para nada que ella necesitaba un hombre y que la dejara en paz y volviera a la madriguera en donde vivía, vegeta y 18 rieron a todo pulmón y ordenaron que no dejar entrar a los perdedores y bueno ahí nuestra vida social bajo mas _

_Maldita zorra pensé pero como pudo.- y como lo tomo Krilin _

_Pues no hubo reacción y también sabíamos que el seguía enamorado de 18 y que tal vez había andado con marron para olvidarla o quién sabe. Lo cierto es que tú eres físicamente igual a ella _

_Que dijiste!.- le grite y él se tapó los oídos_

_Bueno no eres la única con un peculiar tono azul celeste en la escuela, excepto por que ella es más voluptuosa y sus ojos son de una azul menos bonito.- ambos nos sonrojamos cuando termino de hablar así que mejor decidimos regresar pues si no nos equivocábamos ya no habíamos entrado a la clase que seguía, ya en la salida estaba después a dirigirme a mi casa cuando volvía a escuchar mi nombre _

_Hey bulma.- goku corrió hasta donde estaba yo y me dijo _

_Vamos recuerda que iras conmigo _

_Pero vivimos a un lado si bien yo puedo.- pero no, me tomo del brazo y empezó a caminar en dirección hacia su auto.-_

_Espera.- me solté de su agarre encapsule mi coche y lo guarde en mi bolcillo _

_Ahora si donde está tu auto_

_Aquí.- dijo pasándome un casco y subiéndose a una moto negra yo no replique y agradecí de llevar short pues si no dios santo, condujo velozmente hasta su casa y cuando bajamos quería besar la tierra mojada de su jardín _

_Vamos.- me tomo nuevamente del brazo y me llevo a rastras hacia la mansión _

_Ya llegue.- grito en cuanto entramos pero nadie respondió caminamos un poco hasta que presiono un botón y se abrió un ascensor subimos en él y presiono el tercer piso _

_Es enserio?.- pregunte era necesario esta casa acaso no podían subir la escaleras o que _

_Oh lo que pasa es que aquí también están las oficinas de mis tíos y por eso.- y en si su casa si era el doble de grande que la mía pues la mía era circular y la de él era un edificio prácticamente, seguimos caminado por otro pasillo y me sorprendió un poco de no ver ningún retrato de nada solo la pintura blanca o el papel tapiz y unos cuantos jarrones o pinturas de arte llegas a una puerta que decía ´´Goku´´ cuando entre era un completo desastre sudaderas tiradas, montones de cajas de pizza unos cuantos trofeos y varios balones de fut _

_Siento el desastre jeje pero no hubo tiempo de limpiar.- hacia nuevamente eso llevaba un mano por detrás de su cabeza era algo muy chistoso viniendo de él, después de ordenarle casi a gritos recoger su cuarto me puse a explicarle lo que no entendía sé que hubo momentos en los que le grite y le di unos cuantos zapes por idiota y es que goku no era burro pero si muy flojo y se distraía fácilmente pero si ponía de su parte sacaría calificaciones aceptables_

_Oye iré por algo de beber mientras terminas el problema.- le dije estirándome un poco no por nada habían pasado 3 largas horas.- en donde queda la cocina_

_Primer piso hasta el fondo.- Salí de su cuarto y camine hasta el elevador y después de llegar al primer piso me dispuse a encontrar la cocina no podía ser tan difícil o si?, su casa me hacía sentir extraña estaba tan silenciosa y como si nadie estuviera aquí nunca y es que eso era creo que los únicos en la casa éramos yo y goku, por fin encontré la cocina y era grande y lujosa camine hasta el enrome refrigerador y abrí mis ojos como platos esto era tanta comida por dios nadie puede comer tanto, me estire para alcanzar una bebida energética cuando por fin la tome le di unos cuantos sorbos hasta que _

_Oye estúpida cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no te quiero en mi casa.- su voz era ronca y rasposa grave como lo era el me gire molesta para encararlo_

_A quien le dices estúpida enano.- al principio me miro confundido y luego enojado.-_

_a quien le dijiste enano mujer_

_Pues a quien más.- dije cruzando mis brazos.- vez a alguien más bajo que tu alrededor.- le dije con ironía pero el sonrió_

_Si a ti.- maldito.- que haces en mi casa?.- ahora el había cruzado sus brazos_

_No vine a verte a ti obviamente, estoy con Goku.- eso sonó extraño pero no le di importancia el levanto la ceja y me dio la espalda_

_Grr solo no te cruces por mi camino entendiste muchacha.- salió de la cocina y yo no me lo creía y a ese idiota que al parecer tenía una gran facilidad de sacarme de mis casillas enojada deje la lata de soda y me dirigí al cuarto de goku al entrar él estaba de lo más alegre_

_Bulma, bulma mira ya los termine _

_Y a mí que.- le respondí enojada con la voz alzada y note como se asustó suspire al fin él no tenía nada que ver con su primo.- olvídalo déjame revisarlo.- me los paso algo temeroso y me alegre al ver que solo tenía dos mal definitivamente era un progreso después de explicarle lo que tenía mal observe mi reloj y ya era bastante tarde así que decidí regresar a mi casa Goku me acompaño hasta la puerta y en eso vimos a vegeta y 18 pasaban enfrente de nosotros y si mi oído no me falla dijo _

_Y esta que hace aquí.- pregunto 18_

_No es ella es la otra azulita.-. Respondió vegeta_

_Ah ya la que se junta con Krilin aun así que hace aquí _

_No quieres saber.- respondió vegeta _

_Ella hiso una expresión de asombro con su voz.- no me digas que.- alance a ver por un espejo que el asentía.- esto es malo.- dijo ella.- llamare a Milk.- y después ya no supe más porque ya estábamos afuera_

_Bueno nos vemos mañana _

_Si y gracias bulma.- me dirigí a mi cuarto me di un largo baño y me acosté adormir mañana seria otro largo día _

…_**..**_

Nota: **Mireia 13**_ me alegra mucho que te siga gustando la historia. Si yo también me siento mal con Krilin cuando escribo pobrecito, aquí te dejo otro capítulo y espero que también sea de tu agrado. De nuevo gracias por tus comentarios creme que me pone feliz saber que a alguien le gusta _

_**Vegitta may.- **__me alegro que estés leyendo mi historia y que te haya gustado y gracias por tu comentario y espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado _

_**Ahora solo quiero aclararle a mis lectores un comentario que yo deje si tienes dudas como ya había puesto yo amo a esta pareja y eh leído bastantes historias sobre ellos y todas eran muy buenas pero siempre sucedía lo mismo ellos se enamoran a primera vista y las cosas suceden muy rápido. Sinceramente eso no me agrada mucho y tampoco me agrada que vegeta y bulma tengan otras parejas o otros amores ya que simplemente no me los imagino el uno sin el otro. Ahora yo siempre e tenido presente que esta pareja no se enamoraron a primera vista recuerden que vegeta era una persona fría y orgullosa y solitaria y bulma una mujer coqueta, divertida y aventurera otra cosa que no me gusta era que siempre ponen a Yamsha de malo y es que el me cae bien en su tiempo fue alguien importante en la serie y fue el primer amor de bulma además bulma también aun en su relación con Yamsha siempre se fijaba en chicos guapos cosa que ya no hiso con vegeta **____** y creo que eso es algo que yo quiero hacer, que ella se gane su cariño su amor poco a poco tampoco son horrible y los juntare hasta el final de la historia no pero are que sea razonable y tratare de complacerlos pero tengan calma y creo que eso es todo me despido y gracias por leer este discurso**_

_**No olviden sus comentarios y opiniones**_

_**Aioro **_


	4. Chapter 4

_Capitulo 4_

_Me había levanto con un humor muy bueno y mi intuición Briefs me decía que sería un gran día, me vestí con un short blanco y un top azul con escote de corazón me coloque mis botas amarillas y baje a desayunar con mis padres_

_Buenos días bulma querida.- me saludo mi madre alegre como siempre dándome uno de su deliciosos pastelillos _

_Hola mama.- conteste feliz.- hola papa_

_Hola querida.- me dijo sentado enfrente de mi le leyendo el periódico después del almuerzo me dirigí tranquilamente a la escuela y cuando llegue por el reloj de mi celular note que era demasiado temprano así que decidí dar una vuelta por el campo, la escuela se veía totalmente sola y tranquila deje mis mochila en el salón de clases y seguí con mi recorrido hasta llegar al gimnasio. Entre a el distraídamente hasta que escuche las voces de unas personas tan conocidas_

_Oye vegeta.- hablo goku.- vegeta. Vegeta. Vegeta te estoy hablando.- insistía el, me escondí detrás de los balones de basquetbol mientras observaba lo que pasaba _

_Grr que quieres kakaroto ya te eh dicho que no interrumpas en mi entrenamiento.- que acaso ese hombre siempre estaba enojado _

_No tienes que ser tan gruñón.- le dijo goku.- solo quería saber si iríamos a la fiesta de Soraya _

_De esa zorra pues no sé tú tienes ganas.- desde mis escondite pude ver que estaban haciendo abdominales y valla que iban muy rápido y había perdido la cuenta de cuantas llevaban ambos _

_Pues habrá comida y supongo que será divertido o ustedes que opinan chicas.- 18 y milk también estaban haciendo abdominales al parecer les gustaba estar en forma o eso creía yo_

_Sabes que no me gusta bailar.- respondió 18_

_Y a mí no me agrada esa mujer es una aprontona, demasiado vulgar y sobre todo una atrevida.- contestó Milk _

_De verdad opinan eso.- dijo goku.- a mí me parece muy amable.- pude notar el gesto de horro de Milk para después pasar a uno de tristeza?.- además le prometí que iríamos.- continuo goku _

_Insecto porque prometes cosas que no podrás cumplir.- ya no sé si su carácter normal es siempre estar enojado o de verdad estaba enojado _

_Vamos vegeta será divertido, podrás conquistar a más chicas.- lo animo el a lo que ellas bufaron _

_Oh cállate esa no es mi prioridad además todas aquí son unas fáciles.- dijo él y después recibió en zapato de ambas mujeres.- grrr bueno con dos excepciones_

_Sentí que mi celular se movía y por suerte que estaba en vibrador, lo saque y era un mensaje de Krilin preguntando en donde estaba ya que había visto mi coche estacionado me escabullí como pude y lo encontré cercas del salón no paso mucho tiempo para que la clase comenzara como siempre yo estaba sentado alado de Krilin excepto por las materias que no compartimos pero esta si era de historia con el profesor Cell, no era muy divertida pero al menos pasable a media clase recibí un papelito de parte de una tal Soraya gire mi cabeza levemente para encontrarme con una chica de cabello café al igual que sus ojos ella me sonrió mientras me hacia la señal de leer el papelito, el papel decía que aria una fiesta hoy a las 10 de la noche en su casa con una dirección sonreí mientas escribía en aceptación y devolvía el papel, las clases siguieron transcurriendo normalmente y a la hora del almuerzo como siempre estamos todos sentados en el pasto platicando de diversos temas y tonterías hasta que lo recordé_

_Oh chicos casi lo olvido hoy tenemos fiesta.- les dije tomando un poco de té y esperaba su reacción _

_Aras una fiesta.- me pregunta Lunsh la azul, yo negué con la cabeza_

_No una tal Soraya nos invitó será hoy a las 10 de la noche_

_Valla esto si es raro, creo que más bien te invito a ti.- comento Ten _

_No nadie invita a una sola persona creo que toda la escuela esta consiente de que me junto con ustedes así que ya deben saber que si voy yo van ustedes.- afirme segura_

_Puede que tengas razón.- dijo Lansh la rubia _

_Bien entonces que les parece si todos saliendo nos vamos de compras y luego a mi casa, le pedimos un auto a mi papa y nos vamos juntos a la fiesta que les parece.- termine guiñándoles un ojo ellos asintieron y por mi parte estaba ansiosa de que se acabara el día para poder partir una vez que finalizaron las clases. Todos nos encontramos en el estacionamiento íbamos riendo y haciendo bromas mientras no subíamos al coche, encendí el auto y arranque me detuve en un semáforo y a mi izquierda curiosamente el carro de alado era el de vegeta y goku, no cabe decir que era un convertible del año, vegeta iba manejando y goku en el asiento del copiloto y las chicas a tras_

_Hey bulma hola.- me saludo alegre goku sacando medio cuerpo y recargándose en la puerta, no pude ignorar la mirada asesina de Milk esa mujer daba miedo y si pudiera matar con su mirada ya estaría al menos mil metros bajo tierra, note que vegeta me miraba por el rabillo de su ojo derecho muy disimulado y 18 miraba a milk_

_Hola goku.- le correspondí la sonrisa y que me muera en el proceso pero me resultaba gracioso los celos de esa mujer para conmigo me pregunto cuanto más podrá resistir.- siento no poder pasar la tarde contigo hoy pero tengo cosas que hacer.- le hice un puchero incrementando la furia de Milk_

_Qué pero te necesito hoy.- dijo triste demonios esto se estaba poniendo bueno esa palabra para él era de lo más inocente pero para los demás podía interpretarse de otra manera _

_Lo siento guapo te le recompensare luego si.- creo que milk se había cansado de matarme con su mirada así que claramente vi como cruzo sus brazos y levanto su cara indignada_

_Lo prometes.- insistió el en eso se prendió el verde y antes de avanzar le dije_

_Lo prometo.- y le guiñe un ojo y arranque lo más veloz posible hacia el centro comercial una vez ahí ya me esperaba ser interrogada por todos y cuando se los explique no pudimos soltar la carcajada y es que la cara de Milk y 18 era la gloria con sus miradas de odio hacia mi hasta vegeta abrió los ojos con horror cuando goku dijo que me necesitaba después de reírnos como locos nos dividimos en dos los chicos irían por su propia ropa mientras nosotros hacíamos lo mismo con la nuestra, y debo decir que nunca me había divertido tanto en mi vida las chicas y yo nos medimos una cantidad de ropa increíble lo gracioso fue es que cada uno solo llevo una pieza pero aun así valía la pena cuando salimos de la tienda que ya no recuerdo el número que era nos encontramos a los chicos comiéndose un helado nos reprocharon por nuestra tardanza y nosotras les gritamos que una mujer puede tardarse lo que ella dese para lucir perfecta después de eso nos dirigimos a mi casa y pedimos unas piza entre o tras risas y peleas de comida se acercaba la hora de la fiesta, nos alistamos en tiempo récor y yo me observaba en el espejo había comprado un vestido short color rojo algo holgado pero me daba una figura sensual, peine mi cabello en una coleta alta me coloque unas zapatillas negras y algo de brillo, cuando todos estuvimos listos eras las 10.20 lo cual era bueno pues tampoco llegaríamos muy temprano conduje por la dirección anotada en el papel hasta que encontré la casa grande con la personas de mi escuela afuera bailando y tomando, bajamos del coche y caminamos lentamente hacia la entrada ante las miradas de todos _

_Soraya.- salude cuando la vi y justo alado de ellos estaba toda la pandilla sayayin incluyendo a dos mujeres no muy contentas con mi presencia.- gracias por invitarnos _

_A bulma me alegra que vinieras.- me dijo algo hipócrita o eso es lo que intuí pero luego observo a mis amigos_

_Y ustedes que hacen aquí.- dijo enojada_

_Vienen conmigo.- respondí_

_Yo solo te invite a ti creí que lo tenías claro _

_Y yo también creí que serias lo suficientemente lista para saber que los traería _

_Mira bulma te daré un consejo si quieres ser popular y llevártela bien este año deja de juntarte con perdedores ahora si no les molesta a ustedes largo de mi casa no son dignos de estar aquí.- y otra vez esas molestas risas, no sé porque lo hice pero le quite a un chico de pelo negro y ojos azules replica en hombre de 18 su baso de ponche rojo y lo avente prácticamente a la cara de Soraya machando con el paso su vestido blanco_

_Aquí la única que no es digna de nuestra presencia eres tu.- me di la vuelta mientras me alejaba de le lugar en dirección a mi coche.- vamos chicos ellos no replicaron y subieron rápidamente por el espejo mire sus caras, sé que se sentían mal y quería cambiar eso al llegar a mi casa los lleve hasta el jardín donde quedaba la piscina y agradecí que hiciera bastante calor esta noche, traje el estéreo y empecé a poner música mientras le ordenaba a unos robots comida_

_Bulma que haces.- me pregunto Yamsha_

_Me quede con ganas de fiesta pues entonces aremos fiesta.- con la ayuda de los robots y de mis papas decoramos el jardín para que pareciera tipo discoteca pusimos música y muy poca luz para crear el ambiente, prácticamente arrastre a la mayoría a bailar conmigo excepto a Ten él se reusó a bailar y se quedó comiendo con Chaoz mientras que nosotros disfrutábamos de la canción_

_Gangnam style.- la canción retumbaba por todo el lugar y cuando mis padres decidieron irse a dormir aprovechas para tomar alcohol, cada vez que hacíamos un paso vergonzoso o increíble dábamos un Shot y así nos fuimos cambiando de canciones y tomando mucho, me la estaba pasando en grande con ellos no recuerdo nunca haber bailado tan horriblemente vergonzoso pero no importaba porque estaba con ellos y me hacia reír hasta no poder mas _

_Cuando empezó la canción Sexi chick, estaba algo tomada y empecé a bailar muy pegada con Yamsha me gustaba su compañía a pesar de que lo encontraba muy atractivo me hacia reír de sobre manera, mientras bailábamos los demás también lo hacían o seguían tomando, yo sentía que mi cuerpo ardía me sentía muy caliente y no sé si era por el calor, por el alcohol o por estar bailando de este modo con Yamsha, no sé porque mire con mi ojo izquierdo a la casa de los Ouji y si todavía no estaba aluciando podía ver claramente tres cabellos negros y uno rubio asomados por la ventana mirando todo trate de ignorarlos y seguir disfrutando, la canción volvió a cambiar y esta vez era Let´s get it started y creo que fue en ese momento cuando perdí la razón de los tragos solo recuerdo que de un momento Krilin y yamsha me hacían Sándwich mientras me bailaban empinándose con sus traseros yo ya no aguataba la risa de lo ebria que estaba._

_A la mañana siguiente desperté con un dolor terrible de cabeza me sentía rara y con un olor diferente hasta que abrí los ojos y mire el rostro de yamsha alado de mí, ambos estábamos desnudos en mi cama me incorpore rápidamente y mire que no había nadie más y me maldecí me había acostado con Yamsha y sobre todo ebria, claro que desde antes no era más virgen pero esto estaba mal y de repente el abrió los ojos_

_Hola.- dijo avergonzado mirando su desnudes_

_Hola.- conteste igual _

_Acaso nosotros_

_Si.- afirme no sé qué demonios paso pero de repente no estábamos besando de nuevo y haciendo lo que posiblemente hicimos toda la noche, cuando acabamos no sabíamos que decir así que solo nos sonreímos miramos el reloj y no levantamos como alama que nos llevaba el diablo, me vestí mientras él se ponía la ropa de ayer, me fui a la otra habitación para encontrar a Lunsh y Krilin y en la otra cama estaban Ten y Lansh, los levantamos como pudimos y por suerte Lunsh y Krilin estaban vestidos al parecer ellos no habían hecho nada pero en cambio Ten y Lansh fue algo tráumate y decidimos reprimirlo en nuestra memoria salimos apresuradas y llegamos en tiempo récor a la escuela Yamsha me dio un pequeño beso a lo que yo correspondí no sé si éramos pareja o algo pero estaba a gusto con él y recordé que ahora era su partido solo falta a ver cómo nos va en él, me dirigí con el Director Rochi para sacar justificante a mí y a las chicas una vez que los tuve, fui por ellas y las tres nos cambiamos por el uniforme de porristas era una minifaldita blanca con líneas azules la camisa era de un solo hombro y manga larga ajustada recogimos nuestro cabello y nos colocamos unos tenis y como era el plan nos paseamos por toda la escuela, anunciando el partido de hoy no es de esperar que todos los chicos se nos quedaran viendo con la baba fuera entregamos unos volantes que habíamos hecho del equipo de Yamsha invitándoles al paridos, hicimos Hurras y gritamos por todo el pasillo para hacernos notar, pase a lado de vegeta y Goku y me detuve cerca de ellos _

_Goku.- lo saludo sonriendo _

_Bulma eres tú te vez muy linda.- me dijo sonriendo, vegeta me recorto y luego puso una mirada indiferente concentrándose en otra cosa_

_Vine a invitarte al partido de Yamsha será hoy a las tres de la tarde en el campus.- le entregue el volantito y él lo miro por unos segundos_

_Oh valla parece divertido _

_Entonces si iras.- le hice un puchero_

_Bueno es que tengo algo que hacer pero_

_Kakaroto no tienes que darle explicaciones a esta.- le dijo vegeta _

_A quién demonios le dices esta enano.- me enoje quien se creía_

_Pues a quien mas a las que andan de exhibicionistas por toda la escuela.- cruzo sus brazos y me seguía mirando indiferente_

_Por si tu cabezota no comprende este es un uniforme de porrista y sirve para animar el partido que nadie en tu vida dese animarte es tu problema _

_Yo no necesito que una mujer vulgar me anime no soy un insecto como tu novio _

_Yamsha no es ningún insecto y puedo asegurarte que es más hombre que tu.- coloque mis manos en mi cadera mientras me acercaba a el _

_Que dijiste mujer insolente.- el también dio unos pasos para quedar más cerca de mi _

_Aparte de enano sordo.- respondí, goku se metió en medio de nosotros dos para separarnos _

_Bueno ya jejeje que carácter tienes hasta parecen pareja jejeje.- note que vegeta iba a decir algo mas pero goku le tapó la boca mientras retrocedían.- bien bulma nos vemos tengo unas cosas que hacer pero te prometo llegar al partido sale bueno adiós _

_Se ve que no le agradas.- me dijo Lansh _

_Es un mono salvaje.- respondí mientras caminábamos hacia el gimnasio nuevamente para ensayar la rutina y las porras para Yamsha y ahora que lo pienso vegeta menciono que Yamsha era mi novio porque habrá dicho eso y yo tampoco se lo negué y por una parte el y yo dormimos juntos me pregunto que sucederá después de esto._

…

NOTA: **Mireia 13.- no tienes nada que agradecerme al contrario yo soy la que es feliz de que sigas leyendo mi historia y te tomes la molestia de dejar un comentario y siempre que lo hagas tendrás un agradecimiento de mi parte, respecto a los capítulos se les hacen muy largos? Quieren que los corte? Es que esa es la secuencia que quiero llegar para apresurar a la pareja y que puedan leer capítulos VxB por el momento como ya les había dicho no quiero hacer nada apresurado todo a su tiempo para que pase lo que tenga que pasar entre ellos. **

**Vegitta May.- me alegro que te sigan gustando y que sigas dejándome comentarios créeme que me hace muy feliz y respecto a la actualizaciones desean que actualice como lo hago o que tarde poquito, creo que actualizo un capitulo por día. lo que pasa es que al día reviso mis capítulos para ver la secuencia de la historia y mientras lo hago ya se me ocurren ideas para el nuevo y empiezo a escribir agradeciendo que la inspiración no me abandone y como lo termino en el mismo rato pues lo subo ya que se me hace bien uno por día o tu qué opinas? También te gusta lo largo que son o los prefieres más cortos?**

**Ahora recuerden que les dije en mi discurso anterior que no me desagradaba Yamsha y que trataría de hacer algo similar a lo que ocurrió en la serie claro modificándolo a mi modo por eso es necesario que ellos se involucren pero a ver cómo termina la cosa no se desesperen que prometo que los capítulos VxB valdrán la pena **

**Katy.- me alegra que me estés leyendo y que te agrade la historia espero que este capitulo también sea de tu agrado **

**Kaoru.- si es el estilo Briefs**

**Gracias de nuevo por leer y no olviden sus comentarios **

**Aunque yo soy feliz con ustedes pero si hay nuevos también son aceptados ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5 **

_En cuanto dieron las tres en punto las chicas y yo estábamos más que preparadas para el partido, notamos a Krilin, Ten y Chaoz sentaos en una buena banca para observar el juego al poco tiempo que comenzó las chicas y yo empezamos con nuestras porras, gritábamos tanto como nuestras gargantas lo permitieron a los 30 minutos observamos cuando los chicos de la escuela empezaron a llegar y tomaban asiento yo sonreí y le mande una mirada de complicidad a Yamsha a lo que el correspondió, el partido era bastante entretenido y Yamsha era muy bueno, notamos alguno de los maestros también se unieron y disfrutaban del juego estaba tan concentrada animando que no note que alguien se acercaba a mi hasta que sentí un apretón en mi cintura y pegue un pequeño grito junto con un gran salto _

_Jajaja que chistosa eres bulma.- me dijo goku sonriendo, me gire levemente y por instinto lo abrase feliz_

_Goku si viniste.- el parecía desconcertado pero al final correspondió mi abrazo _

_Jeje pues tarde pero te lo prometí o no.- me separe lentamente de el y me percaté de que venía solo _

_Tus amigos no vienen contigo?_

_No tenían cosas que hacer…. Bueno pues nos vemos después.- yo asentí mientras lo veía alejarse para tomar un lugar por mi parte seguí animando el partido y no cabe decir que mi emoción fue tan grande cuando el equipo de Yamsha fue el ganador. Para celebrar fuimos todos a comer a una pizzería cerca de la casa mientras los chicos se quedaban apartando mesa, Yamsha y yo fuimos a ordenar la comida _

_Oye bulma.- me hablo nervioso jugando con sus manos_

_Si _

_Respecto a lo de ayer y esta mañana.- no pudimos evitar sonrojarnos ya que era algo no muy fácil de decir.- bueno pues yo quería decirte que tú me gustas mucho y quería saber si, si querías ser mi novia.- yo no supe que decir así que las palabras prácticamente salieron solas_

_Si, si quiero.- sonreímos nuevamente mientras me tomaba de la mano, pasamos la mayoría de la tarde comiendo pizzas, los chicos al parecer ya intuían lo que pasaba entre Yamsha y yo y entre risas, bromas y juegos nos dieron su aprobación y de ahí en adelante los meses pasaron muy rápido habían pasado seis meses y parecía lejano el día en el que entre a esta escuela sin conocer a nadie, las cosas ahí también fueron cambiando demasiado, los chicos en la escuela ya no despreciaban a mis amigos o les hacían bromas pesadas en cambio ahora pasaban ratos platicando o los saludaban amistosos, mi relación con Yamsha se hiso más unida claro que teníamos peleas ya que admito que mi carácter es fuerte y además ahora que las cosas están bien y a el le va perfectamente en el equipo de beisbol las cosas se complicaban entre nosotros ya que a quien le va a gustar que su novio este rodeado de chicas atrevidas y si me dan celos y debes en cuando me hace sentir insegura como si no fuera suficiente como novia. Los primeros meses de nuestra relación los encuentros que teníamos eran seguidos la mayoría en mi casa o rentábamos un hotel pero a medida que pasaban los días y los meses la calentura también fue bajando y cuando lo hacíamos ya era más bien por saciar una necesidad la de el mas bien, la mía ya no era tanta, algo que nos entristeció fue que Ten y Chaoz tuvieran que mudarse por cuestiones personales y lógicamente tuvieron que cambiarse de escuela para Lansh fue muy difícil ya que ella estaba enamorada de el pero al parecer Ten no se lo tomaba tan enserio _

_Creo que dejare el equipo.- me susurro Krilin en clase del profesor 16, sacándome de mis recuerdos_

_Que porque.- dije en murmullo ya que se suponía que debíamos estar leyendo _

_No soy muy bueno y aparte mi altura si es un problema y no trates de decir que no porque ambos sabemos que soy malo.- y valla que tenía razón pero tampoco quería soltárselo de golpe _

_Si tú crees que es lo mejor, pero entonces que aras?_

_No lo sé supongo que buscare otra cosa, tal vez pintura o mecánica _

_Y que tal canto.- pues recuerdo que una de las tantas fiestas que hice en mi casa en varias de ellas coloque un Karaoque y Krilin cantaba bastante bien _

_No eso es de afeminados.- respondió sonrojado _

_Oh vamos sabes que te gusta cantar _

_Mm lo pensare.- ya era la última clase del día las chicas decidieron irse a sus casas diciendo que tenían cosas que hacer mientras que Krilin se quedó conmigo, pasamos la mayoría de la tarde haciendo la tarea y otra comentando lo que nos sucedió en el día o las relaciones que teníamos, a la hora se nos antojó nadar un rato pues el calor nuevamente estaba insoportable, le preste a Krilin uno de los tantos trajes de baño de la corporación mientras yo me colocaba el mío nadamos y jugamos alrededor de dos horas hasta que me canse y decidí descansar en uno de las sillas para tomar el sol, me coloque mis lentes y me acosté boca abajo mientras que Krilin seguía nadando _

_Oye y cómo vas con Yamsha.- me pregunto mientras salía del agua tomando una toalla y recostándose en la silla alado mío_

_Es un idiota per hay la llevamos.- me gire para que el sol me diera de frente y la vista me daba a la casa de los Ouji _

_jajaja entonces sigues enojada?_

_No solo que no estoy de acuerdo en que sea tan considerado con esas viejas.- y de nuevo venían mi enojo junto con mis celos_

_Oh vamos bulma sabes que Yamsha solo te quiere a ti _

_Que me quiera es una cosa pero que sus ojos pervertidos no puedan evitar ver a cuanta falda pasa es otra cosa.- comencé a ver más detenidamente una de las ventanas de los Ouji y si no me equivocaba era la del tercer piso ya que mi vista perdida se había concentrado en esa ventana _

_Y no va a venir?_

_Hace un rato me mandó un mensaje y dice que se quedara al entrenamiento y que lo sentía así que no, creo que es un no, pero prometió llamarme en la noche_

_Ah bueno.- y así transcurrió otro día Krilin se quedó en mi casa y toda la noche estuve esperando mensaje de Yamsha pero nada, le mande un mensaje a su celular y nada de nuevo le marque una, dos, hasta 15 veces y nada solo su grabadora lo cual me enfureció que demonios estaba haciendo que no podía contestar el teléfono. El día siguiente me levante con un humor de perros, me coloque un pantalón negro esponjado y un top azul con un chalequito blanco unos flats negros y mi cabello recogido, llegue a la escuela y me enfurecí al ver que había llegado tan temprano y es que por andar distraída no mire la hora camine por el pasillo hasta que note unos brazos rodearme y estrecharme contra el _

_Buenos días.- dijo cerca de mi oído y yo me aparte_

_En donde estabas.- le pregunte sin rodeos si algo me molestaba lo decía así era yo _

_Eh a que te refieres _

_No te hagas el tonto ayer quedaste de llamarme y no lo hiciste te marque prácticamente 10 mil veces y nunca contestaste_

_Me estas checando o que.- pregunto enojado _

_No solo te remarco lo obvio.- no me di cuenta que había subido mi tono de voz_

_Mira bulma tu y yo somos novios, no casados así que yo no tengo que rendirte cuentas de lo que hago o no a cada momento _

_Exacto no estamos casados pero somos novios y como novio me tienes muy abandonada y a veces pienso que tus Fans te emocionan más que yo.- le reclame_

_Y otra vez con eso tu sabes que ellas no me importan pero sinceramente ya me estoy hartando de tus celos _

_No tendrías que lidiar con mi celos si no fueras tan condescendiente con ellas.-Llego el momento como casi todos los días empezamos a gritarnos hasta que uno de los dos se arto_

_Sabes que piensa lo que quieras para lo que me importa.- se dio la vuelta y me dejo sola en el pasillo cuando desapareció de el lleve una mano a mi boca reprimiendo el llanto que sabía que soltaría en cualquier momento, las lágrimas bajaban por mi rostro no me gustaba pelear con Yamsha y más porque él es la única relación seria que eh tenido y el simple hecho de que mire y sea tan atento con otras chicas ase que me duela que me duela en el orgullo de mujer que tengo prácticamente corrí hacia el baño de mujeres y cuando di la vuelta choque con alguien_

_Lo… lo siento.- dije entrecortada ya que tenía un nudo en la garganta, levante mi vista para ver con quien había chocado y mire al cabello rubio y ojos azules mirándome con atención no espere su respuesta y esquive a los demás pero goku me tomo de un brazo _

_Hey bulma espera que tienes.- me gire rápidamente y lo abrace escondiendo mi cabeza en su pecho mientras él me acercaba y me permitía llorar en su pecho y es que como lo necesitaba en estos momentos necesitaba un abrazo y el primero en mi mente fue Krilin pero no estaba y ahora que lo recuerdo, por estar tan enfadada con Yamsha olvide que Krilin se había quedado en mi casa así que ¡Oh dios! Lo deje olvidado en la casa bueno ya me disculparía con el luego mire a Goku también fue buena opción me sentía bien con el como si fuéramos amigos desde siempre tal vez en otra vida quien sabe. No note cuando habíamos caminado hasta la cafetería espero a que me calmara más y luego me dio una soda _

_Tómala necesitas azúcar.-yo hice lo que dijo y tome la soda con pequeños sorbos había llorado tanto que me había dado un poco de hipo que hacía más difícil el poder tomar y respirar al mismo tiempo.- que sucede.- me dijo tranquilo sentándose alado de mi yo recargue mi cabeza en su hombro no quería verlo_

_Yamsha.- susurre ya que el simple hecho de recordar cómo iba mi relación me hacía querer llorar otra vez_

_Entiendo.- dijo tranquilo.- ya verás que todo se arreglara, solo es una pelea tonta verdad.- trato de animarme.- ya verás que en unos días estarán de melosos por toda la escuela.- yo sonreí casi siempre pasaba eso después de una discusión pero algo me decía que esta era distinta _

_No lo sé.- le conteste sincera.- no sé cuánto más podre aguantarle o cuanto más podrá el soportarme _

_Bueno en ese caso sabes que puedes contar conmigo cierto.- yo le di un apretón a su mano en forma de agradecimiento mientras veía cualquier punto inespecífico de la cafetería_

_Kakaroto vamos, el entrenador quiere hablar con nosotros.- escuche la voz de vegeta y apenas y levante la vista para mirarlo ya que sentía su profunda mirada sobre mí y cuando levante mi vista choque con sus ojos negros que me veían con curiosidad yo aparte mi mirada rápidamente pues no quería iniciar con otra de nuestras peleas no estaba para eso _

_Ah si ya voy.- goku se giró para estar más cerca de mí y con la voz baja me dijo.- estarás bien sola.- yo asentí y saque las pocas energías que tenía para decirle _

_No te preocupes llamare a Krilin.- él se levantó y antes de que se fuera tome su brazo_

_Gracias.- le di una sonrisa triste a lo que el correspondió con una feliz y agradecía que vegeta no digiera nada pero aun así seguía observándome, cuando desaparecieron por la puerta aproveche y corrí al baño y me di cuenta que estaba echa un desastre mi cabello un poco despeinado y mi cara roja y con el rímel corrido por tanto llorar, me enjugue la cara y trate de arreglar mi aspecto junto con mi respiración, me metí al baño un momento para acomodar mi ropa y en eso escuche que la puerta se abría_

_Eso te dijo.- hablo milk y ya me imaginaba de quien se trataba _

_Si puedes creerlo, me dijo que quería que viviera con el pues somos hermanos pero no se 17 tiene una vida muy alocada.- hablo 18_

_Entiendo….. Oye tu sabes que le pasa vegeta?.- pregunto Milk.- últimamente anda muy extraño_

_Te iba a preguntar lo mismo últimamente anda más insoportablemente gruñón que de costumbre y no quiere decirme nada.- argumento 18_

_Pues Goku dice que es por la presión por el gran partido él también se está esforzando mucho ya que quiere esa beca_

_No, ha de ser algo más pero el muy cabezota no quiere decírnoslo _

_Aparte el tío vegeta ya lo está presionando en la empresa de nuevo cierto.- hablo nuevamente Milk_

_Si y es que al tío se llenó de trabajo y por eso necesita la ayuda de vegeta además el será el sucesor de la empresa en un futuro y tiene que estar familiarizado _

_Ya veo entonces supongo que es estrés _

_Si eso ha de ser.- continuo 18 _

_Oye.- dijo 18.- tu sabes que le sucedía a la azulita?.- azulita claramente estaba ablando de mi _

_Posiblemente haya peleado con su novio de nuevo, se veía muy mal verdad.- dijo Milk _

_Pues que tenga entendido su relación no va muy bien, escuche de Saiko decirle que Yamsha le era infiel pero no me consta_

_Hombres ven una falda y van por ella…. Pero tienes razón se veía muy mal _

_Valla Milk al parecer no te importo que Goku tuviera que consolarla.- dijo divertida_

_Hum no tienes por qué arruinarme el día claramente se vio que estaba pasando por un mal momento además goku y yo no somos nada para prohibirle algo _

_A pero bien que quieres.- solo eso escuche porque lo último fue la puerta cerrándose y otra vez me sentía de la patada, ya que si me peleo con Yamsha es una cosa pero que empiecen los rumores son otra, trate de volver a calmarme y me maquille un poco arreglando mi apariencia, no entre a la primera clase y ya en la segunda las cosas estuvieron normales, las chicas notaron mi cambio de humor pero no les dije nada tendría que pensar perfectamente que aria de ahora en adelante_

…

_**NOTA: Mireia 13.- agradezco tu sinceridad de decirme lo que te gusta y lo que no y créeme que te entiendo así me sentía yo cuando leía algo similar pero para que la historia llegue a donde quiero y deseo era necesario pero prometo recompensártelo cuando lleguen los capítulos VxB (que ya no falta casi nada) gracias por seguir leyendo y por tus comentarios que me alegran y me hacen mucho bien cuídate y espero que este también sea de tu agrado **___

_**Vegitta May.- gracias por tu comentario y tus ánimos de verdad me hacen muy feliz y hacen que tenga ganas de seguir leyendo y claro que siempre tendrás mis capítulos hasta que acabe la historia.- espero que este también sea de tu agrado cuídate y disfruta del capitulo **___

_**Peny Hdez: quiero agradecerte por tu comentario y ahora que lo vi y releí la historia tienes razón hay palabras que están escritas mal gracias por tu sugerencia créeme que la tendré en cuenta. También quiero decirte que me alegra tenerte a ti como mi lectora y que hasta el momento te agrade lo que llevo soy nueva en esto y además soy seguidora de tu fic ´´Vivir de nuevo´´ de verdad lo amo asi que no pude evitar emocionarme de que tu me leyeras y tal vez te rías de mi pero como te digo soy nueva y la verdad es que cuando trate de subir mi segundo capítulo tarde com días porque no sabía cómo subir el nuevo capítulo xD busque por todos lados hasta después de mil cosas seleccionadas pude y todavía batallo pero hay lo llevo. Bueno aquí está el nuevo capítulo espero que sea de tu agrado y si hay algo que no te gusta házmelo saber porfis, me sirven mucho sus comentarios**_

_**Gracias por leer **_

_**Y recuerden que agradezco que se tomen su tiempo para leer y comentar **_

_**Aioro **_


	6. Chapter 6

_Capítulo 6 _

_A la hora del almuerzo fue tan incómodo, pues se notaba el pesado ambiente entre Yamsha y yo, él no me hablaba y yo tampoco pensaba dirigirle la palabra, las chicas y Krilin trataban de arreglar las cosas y meternos en la conversación pero no funcionaba yo estaba bastante dolida con él y el aún seguía enojado, por suerte no tengo ninguna clase con Yamsha. El día transcurrió demasiado lento y no me sentía con ganas de nada lo único que quería era llegar y dormir y llorar todo lo que me faltaba, trate la mayoría de las clases pensar en una solución al problema pero no podía la presión que sentía en mi pecho no me dejaba pensar bien y todas la ideas que venían a mi mente eran de rupturas y es que el solo hecho de terminar con el me hacía sentir peor de lo que ya estaba aún no estaba preparada para una ruptura y a veces pienso que mejor nos hubiéremos quedado como amigos que como novios. Al parecer los chicos entendieron que necesitaba estar sola para pensar y cada uno se fue por su cuenta, por mi parte camine con pereza hacia el estacionamiento y antes de subirme alguien me hablo _

_Hey bulma.- a penas y gire mi cabeza para ver a goku acercándose a mi.- como te sientes?.- me pregunto serio _

_Pues creo que mejor que esta mañana _

_Ah eso es genial.- dijo feliz.- entonces crees que esta tarde puedas venir a mi casa a explicarme unas cosas.- quería decirle que no pero él puso una cara tierna que no pude resistir más aparte si me quedaba en casa lo más seguro es que vería películas deprimentes, posiblemente tomaría una que otra copa y terminaría cantando canciones de mujer desdichada mientras insultaba a Yamsha a todo pulmón _

_Está bien pero te parece a las 6?_

_Esta perfecto…. Bueno nos vemos luego.- se despidió de mi con su mano levantada y agitándola velozmente hacia los lados, una vez que se alejó subí a mi auto y conduje velozmente hacia mi casa, al entrar ignore completamente a mis papas y subí para tomar una larga ducha, no se cuento tiempo estuve bajo el agua caliente pero al salir me sentía mejor mis lágrimas se habían perdido con el agua de la ducha y limpio todo la tristeza que sentía asiéndome sentir mucho mejor. Cuando Salí me dirigí a mi armario para buscar algo decente que ponerme, no dejaría que un hombre arruinara a bulma Briefs, yo no soy de clase de chicas que se la pasan llorando de rincón en rincón no señor en cambio el será el que llore por mi presencia. Sonreí ante el pensamiento y me coloque un pantalón blanco con una blusa de la corporación que me quedaba perfectamente entallada a mi cuerpo mis botas amarillas al igual que mi cinto y dejaba que mi cabello callera suelto sobre mi espalda y en menos de unas horas dieron las 6, tome mi mochila junto con mi celular y partí a casa de Vegeta digo Goku, al llegar toque la gran puerta de madera y espera a que alguien me abriera_

_Houiela bulkma.- mi traducción fue Hola bulma ya que goku estaba lleno de comida y todavía no tragaba la que trataba de masticar mientras seguía comiendo de su gran Lonche _

_Goku no seas asqueroso primero traga y luego me saludas.- el asintió feliz tragándose todo y asiéndose a un lado para dejarme entrar una vez adentro caminamos hacia el elevador para dirigirnos a su cuarto _

_Oye puedo preguntarte algo?_

_Lo que quieras.- me dice goku presionando el tercer botón_

_Siempre estás solo en la casa.- pues que yo recuerde la última vez tampoco vi a nadie _

_No lo que pasa es que la primera planta son para las visitas y la cocina y salas de enteramiento, el segundo piso es de uso personal es algo mas familiar, áreas de entretenimiento y el comedor donde nos reunimos todos, el tercero pues ya lo sabes las habitaciones de cada uno y el cuarto son las oficinas de mis tíos. Así que mis tíos ahorita se encuentran en el 4 piso, 18 esta con Milk en su habitación, radizz mi hermano está en casa de Jack y table se quedó con un amigo y vegeta está entrenado en el primer piso _

_Al parecer todos están siempre ocupados verdad.- le dije una vez instalados en su cuarto y sonreí al ver que esta vez sí había recogido su habitación goku tenía la música en bajito haciendo ambiente mientras yo sacaba los cuadernos para empezar a explicarle_

_Bulma puedo saber por qué estabas enojada con Yamsha.- yo me senté en el escritorio mirando su ventana mientras que él se sentaba en la silla aun lado de mi _

_Hay rumores de que él me es infiel.- le dije suavemente recordando la conversación de 18 y Milk en el baño_

_Pero no te consta cierto_

_Pues no pero últimamente hemos estado muy distantes y los rumores sean ciertos o no siempre logran dejarte con dudas en el alma además el hecho de que siempre este rodeado de chicas no ayuda mucho.- jugué con mis piernas balanceándolas en aire mientras le contaba todo _

_Ya veo pues yo opino que son puras mentiras.- me dijo seguro.- aunque no lo creas yo sé que a Yamsha no le gusta pelearse contigo y cuando lo hace se siente igual de mal que tu _

_Porque dices eso?.- le pregunte curiosa_

_Bueno compartimos algunas clases juntos y digamos que vegeta siempre está diciéndole comentarios no muy de su agrado y Yamsha siempre se defiende pero a veces y especialmente hoy lo ignoraba o le daba la razón siendo que otros días se hubiera defendido o hubiera iniciado otro problema…. A lo que me refiero es que a él también le afecta.- yo asentí entendiendo lo que quería decirme y agradecía mentalmente la información al parecer no soy la única en la relación que se siente mal después de una pelea, cuando menos nos dimos cuenta ya había pasado 4 horas y media, lo suficientemente tarde para seguir en su casa pero al menos valió la pena ya que Goku se había concentrado más y logro resolver muy bien los problemas_

_Bien te acompaño a la puerta.- recogí mis cosas y nos dirigimos al primer piso pero antes de llegar a la puerta nos detuvieron _

_Bulma Briefs que te traer por aquí?.- me dijo el señor Ouji con su esposa sentados en los sillones de la pequeña sala en la entrada _

_Señor Ouji, señora como están.-_

_Bien querida bienes con tus padres?.- me pregunto la Sra. Syra _

_No, no, ellos están en casa yo vine con Goku.- note una cara de asombro y después de decepción de la mama de Vegeta mientras que su papa nos miraba con una mirada Picara _

_Si lo que pasa es que como en unos días tendré un examen bulma me ayuda a entender lo que no entiendo jejeje.- el semblante de la mama de Vegeta volvió a feliz pero no entendí él porque _

_Oh eso es muy bueno.- dijo la Sra.- ya sé porque no te quedas a cenar, en unos mementos estará listo un pastel de carne_

_Bueno no quisiera incomodar_

_No incomodas a nadie ya está decidido cenas con nosotros.- la mama de vegeta daba un poco de miedo ya que oponía cierta voluntad así que no me quedo más que aceptar _

_Bueno muchacho bañan a lavarse las manos y luego colócale un lugar en la mesa.- le ordeno Sr. Ouji.- nosotros hicimos lo ordenado y una vez con las manos limpios fuimos al gran comedor era una mesa hermosa, era rectangular y negra goku me sentó en una de ella mientras él se sentaba alado mío esperando a que sirvieran la comida, al momento llegaron los Sr. Ouji ya ambos tomaron sus lugares en cada extremo de la sillas principales, cinco minutos después apareció vegeta con unos Short negros de entrenamiento unos tenis blancos y una camisa de tirantes blanca_

_Hola.- saludo con su voz rasposa mientras me miraba con atención _

_Hola hijo que tal el entrenamiento.- le hablo su mama _

_Normal.- respondió el sentándose justamente enfrente de mi _

_Espero que así sea y no hallas estado perdiendo el tiempo mocoso.- lo amenazo _

_Déjame en paz viejo.- no pude evitar la pequeña risa que salió de mis labios al parecer vegeta no se deja ante nadie incluso ni de si padre.- el solo me miro divertido_

_Mocoso irrespetuoso, como le hablas así a tu padre_

_Bueno ya vegeta deja a tu hijo en paz.- exclamo la Sra. Ouji al otro lado de la mesa_

_Pero tu hijo empezó.- se quejó el _

_Si pero tú eres más grande y te comportas como un niño_

_Y ahora porque están discutiendo. Dijo 18 entrando junto con Milk _

_Milk querida, me alegra de que también cenes con nosotros_

_Gracias Sra..- respondió la aludida sentándose alado derecho de vegeta y 18 a su lado izquierdo _

_Hola.- no se ni porque mi voz salió tan tímida tal vez porque tres personas enfrente mío me veía con mucho atención y es que cuatro ojos negros y dos azules eran demasiado penetrantes_

_Hola.- me saludaron ambas a los pocos segundos entraron los robots de mi compañía sirviendo los alimentos, la comida olía realmente bien, los robots me habían servido una cantidad enorme del pastel de carne junto con un jugo de naranja todos estábamos comiendo en silencio hasta que la mama de vegeta volvió a hablar_

_Me decían tus padres que eran de la capital del sur?.- me dijo curiosa partiendo la carne con su tender y chuchillo _

_Así es prácticamente viví la mayoría de mi vida haya.- note que vegetaba me miraba debes en cuando y después volvía a concentrarse en su comida _

_Supongo que el cambio no fue de tu agrado _

_Al principio no, pero ahora estoy muy bien.- respondí sincera concentrada en tratar de partir la carne sin que los trozos salieran volando por toda la mesa _

_No extrañas a nadie.- siguió ella_

_Pues ahora que lo pienso no _

_Ni a tus amigos?_

_No tenía amigos sinceros solo superficiales y pretendientes pero ahora en esta ciudad los tuve y ahora me siento realmente bien _

_Entonces tienes novio? _

_Mama.- interrumpió vegeta _

_Que cariño son preguntas inocentes o acaso te molesta bulma.- su mirada negra era igual de profunda que la de vegeta y me hacía sentir nerviosa_

_Eh si no hay problema.- dije con dificultad.- y si tengo novio está en la misma escuela que nosotros.- note que la respuesta no le gustó mucho ya que inflo sus cachetes por un momento _

_Vegeta no tiene novia.- soltó de repente, mientras que él se ahogaba con un trozo de carne _

_Ah sí.- fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir _

_Si y le gusta mucho entrenar siempre está entrenado es alguien muy dedicado.- continuo ella _

_Eso es bueno.- dije tomando un poco de jugo mirando a vegeta un poco nervioso _

_Además de guapo e inteligente no crees _

_Si claro.- respondí más nerviosa y vegeta un poco rojo _

_Y dime bulma todo bien con tu novio es algo serio o pasajero.- ahora hablaba nuevamente seria _

_Pues no lo sé.-dije extrañada_

_Sabes a veces es bueno dejarlo viejo y empezar con algo nuevo algo mejor como mi_

_Mama.- la volvió interrumpir vegeta totalmente rojo_

_Mocoso no interrumpas a tu madre.- lo regaño el señor Ouji _

_Alguien quiere pan.- trato de cambiar el tema Milk y en eso sonó mi celular_

_Ah disculpen.- dije aliviada tratando de levantarme para escapar de aquí_

_No necesitas irte linda, puedes responder aquí.- me dijo el Sr. Ouji y lo maldecí interiormente _

_Gracias.- saque mi cular y conteste.- hola …..Ah que paso Krilin… no no estoy ahí porque?….. Pues no se… en casa de los Ouji….. Si le estoy ayudando a goku ya te lo había dicho ….estas con alguien?… porque escuche voces…. No, no estoy loca…..estas con alguna mujer… jajaja ok….que….ya te dije que no se… bueno bye._

_Disculpen un amigo.- levante mi vista y note todas las miradas curiosas sobre mi excepto la de Goku él estaba más concentrado en la carne_

_Y dime bulma.- siguió la mama de vegeta pensé que ya se le había olvidado su interrogatorio_

_Si.- conteste mirando de reojo a vegeta notando la tensión en su cuerpo _

_No hay alguien más que llame tu atención.- la madre de vegeta lo miro de reojo también notando como el dejaba de cortar su carne _

_Pues no Yamsha es el único por el momento.- escuche un Gruñido de parte de vegeta mientras masticaba su carne_

_Ya veo pero tengo entendido que las cosas no van muy bien.- mire de reojo a goku mientras él se atascaba en la comida y me miraba como diciendo yo no fui _

_Bueno hemos tenido peleas pero nada grave _

_No te creas linda son principales aspecto que indican que una relación no va bien.- era mi imaginación o la Sra. Ouji quería que terminara con mi novio?_

_Supongo que tiene razón pero.- en eso se escucharon unos ruidos_

_Que es eso.- dijo 18_

_Parece música.- completo Milk _

_**Si te eh fallado te pido perdón de la única forma que se, abriendo las puertas de mi corazón para cuando decidas volver, porque nunca habrá nadie que pueda llenar el vacío que dejaste en mí, has cambiado mi vida me has hecho crecer sé que no soy el mismo de ayer, un día es un siglo sin ti.-**__ logramos escuchar perfectamente la canción y reconocía esa voz pero no lo podía creer, me disculpe y me levante rápidamente de la mesa y me encamine al balcón que tenían cerca del comedor al salir pude ver a Yamsha cantando a todo pulmón con un ramo de rosas, a Krilin sosteniendo una un reproductor de música, a Lansh y Lunsh sosteniendo carteles de ´´__**Te amo Bulma´´ y ´´lo siento´´ **__a pesar de que cantaba realmente mal no me importaba esto era lo más hermoso que alguien había hecho por mí ni siquiera note cuando toda la familia Ouji estaba alado mío observando el espectáculo cuando la canción termino corrí rápidamente hacia las escaleras pase a lado de vegeta que estaba de brazos Cruzados y ni siquiera le puse atención a lo que dijo, en cuanto Salí corrí a abrazar a Yamsha mientras él me daba un beso tierno y me abrazaba _

_Perdón bulma, perdón por todo, de verdad lo siento.- lo sentí extraño como si me pidiera perdón por algo más que la discusión que tuvimos en la mañana pero era más mi emoción de lo momento que lo ignore_

_No lo siento yo por ser tan posesiva tratare de cambiar.- el me apretó más fuerte _

_De verdad lo siento.- yo lo separe de mí y le di una sonrisa mientras lo volvía a besar.- vamos a dentro.- tome la mano de Yamsha y caminamos hacia mi casa el adelante mío y los chicos ya habían entrado, gire mi cabeza levemente y me despedí de Goku moviendo mi mano al final tenía razón, me desvié a Vegeta y note una mirada de decepción? Y luego de odio para después desaparecer y deje de verlo eso se me hiso extraño e hizo que una punzada en mi pecho apareciera por alguna razón me sentí mal pero ahora que había hecho para que se enojara de repente _

_Bulma pasa algo?.- me pregunto mi novio deteniéndose _

_No nada.- dije despacio para luego entrar a la casa y celebrar por nuestra reconciliación _

…_**.**_

_**Nota: Mireia 13, me alegra que te haya gustado y quiero agradecerte con todo mi corazón que me hallas recomendado y saber que a tus amigas les gusto. En serio no tenías por qué hacerlo pero el simple hecho de que lo hicieras me puso muy feliz de que tuvieras ese detalle conmigo, enserio me alegraste el día**____** eres un amor de lectora :p.. Respecto a lo de Yamsha si todos queremos matarlo en ese aspecto y supongo que todos nos guiamos por que Trunks del futuro en la serie revelo que la relación había terminado por las infidelidades de Yamsha de lo que se perdió el pobre pero haya el xD de nuevo gracias por leerme, por recomendarme, y por seguirme comentando aquí te dejo nuevo capitulo **_

_**Gabilu VB.- me alegra que estés leyendo mi Fic y que te esté gustando, espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado y ya sabes si hay alguno que no te gusta házmelo saber por qué tomo muy en cuenta los comentarios de mis lectores como las sugerencias, cuídate y espero que este capítulo también te guste.**_

_**Vegitta May: gracias por tu comentario me alegra mucho que te guste la secuencia que llevo en el Fic. Este capítulo en especial me salió un poco más largo, gracias por seguirme leyendo y por dejar tus comentarios que siempre me hacen muy feliz, aquí te dejo otro capítulo haber que te parece **____** cuídate y no seguimos leyendo mañana: D **_

_**Kaoru, Myrna Y Alison.- gracias por seguirme leyendo y me alegro que les siga gustando las puse a las tres por una razón y es que no quiero que piensen que no les agradecía por estarme leyendo si no que sus comentario aparecen mucho después ya que no tienen cuenta así me pasaba a mi cundo comentaba en otros Fic y no es necesario que se hagan una yo les agradezco tengan cuenta o no, nomás les aviso eso ya que el comentario de Kaoru fue hace días para el capítulo 3, el de Myrna también y el de Alison es del capítulo 2 de verdad gracias y aquí está el nuevo capítulo nos seguimos leyendo **_

_**Gracias por sus comentarios o sugerencias **_

_**Aioro **_


	7. Chapter 7

_Capítulo 7_

_Después de nuestra reconciliación pasaron otros dos meses, al primer mes fue perfecto como a los inicios de nuestra relación, Yamsha me llamaba todos los días, me llevaba a comer, me traía serenata y me llenaba de regalos, ese mes casi ni habíamos peleado. El segundo mes fue distinto estuvimos igual de distantes pero lo comprendía, Yamsha estaba ocupado con el equipo pues en unos meses llegarían unos patrocinadores a los que Yamsha quería impresionar por mi parte trate de no exigirle tanto pues la escuela más los entrenamientos era algo muy pesado, claro que nos veíamos los fines de semana pero entre semana era diferente además yo también estaba ocupada, mi padre me había pedido ayuda en algunos proyectos de la empresa, además de que en las tardes tenia ensayo con las porristas, agregándole lo de mis estudios y las clases que le daba a Goku me dejaban totalmente exhausta ._

_Era un Domingo por la tarde el sol pegaba fuertemente así que decidí aprovecharlo, estaba enfrente de mi casa lavando mi carro, tenía una canción puesta a todo volumen, mientras enjuagaba mi carro, estaba vestida únicamente con unos guaraches, un short amarillo, y la parte de arriba del traje de baño pues planeaba meterme a la piscina en cuanto el carro rechinara de limpio _

_**LAST FRIDAY NIGT.- **__Cantaba yo a todo volumen tallando unas manchas difíciles de quitar en eso la puerta se abrió dejando ver a vegeta y claramente pude ver como no se resistió de mirarme la verdad mi intención no era llamar la atención de nadie pero me resulto muy gracioso su cara de embobado con mi figura, estaba segura que si me inclinaba más se le saldría la baba al muy tonto _

_Hay algo que te guste vegeta.- le grite mientras paraba mi labor, note como sus mejillas se tornaba de un color rosado y se giraba dándome la espalda indignado _

_Hum que mujer tan vulgar.- dijo el volviéndose a meter a la casa, eso me alegro el día pues saber que no soy indiferente al tipo más arrogante de la escuela era un gran logro, al terminar de lavar el carro fui directo a mi propósito la piscina, me deshice de mi pequeño short y sandalias y me lance al agua, nade solo unos momentos y después decidí tomar el sol ya que notaba que mi piel estaba más pálida que de costumbre me recosté en la sillas para tomar el sol y me coloque mis lentes mientras leía una revista al poco rato me sentí observada, levante mi vista hacia uno de los balcones de los Ouji y note a dos hombres mirándome muy entretenidamente, uno tenía el cabello muy largo y el otro más corto pero no sabía quiénes eran, desvié mi mirada hacia la ventana mire perfectamente el cabello de vegeta y como se desvanecía rápidamente pero ja te pille pillín, nadie se puede resistir a Bulma Briefs, al medio rato recibí un mensaje de las chicas que decía que entrenaríamos hasta la 3 mañana, me frustre un poco ya que no quería hacer nada pero ya me había comprometido._

_Al día siguiente conduje tranquilamente hacia la escuela no tenía prisa e iba a muy buen tiempo, estacione mi auto y como de costumbre ya estaba aquí el carro de Vegeta desde mi pelea con Yamsha había notado que ellos llegaban muy pero muy temprano a la escuela lo cual me hacía preguntar porque pero jamás intente averiguarlo, camine hacia mi primera clase y el día transcurrió normalmente , a la hora del almuerzo habíamos escuchado que alguien se estaba peleando en la cafetería pero decidimos ignorarlo la verdad nunca me gustaron las peleas para mi ver, era un montos de barbaros suicidas así que no quise saber nada del asunto, todo el día se estuvo hablando de lo que paso pero yo ignore todo hasta que fue la salida y llego la hora del ensayo _

_Oye bulma y cómo vas con Yamsha.-me pregunto Lunsh estábamos corriendo por todo el Gimnasio teníamos que dar 6 vueltas y apenas llevábamos 2 _

_Pues no hemos peleado pero tampoco nos hemos visto mucho que digamos_

_Eso me alegra ustedes hacen muy bonita pareja.- _

_Por cierto no te pregunte pero porque no vino Lansh?_

_Ah es que tenía que arreglar unas cosas.- me contesto algo nerviosa últimamente a ellas dos las eh notado algo raras y a veces pienso que hay algo que me ocultan que me quieren decir pero no pueden, el enteramiento salió bien solo hubo unas cuantas caídas algo normal y más chicas se unieron al equipo lo cual es muy bueno. Terminamos exactamente a las 3, todas se despidieron de nosotras mientras que Lansh y yo terminábamos de cambiarnos por una ropa más cómoda ya que la mayoría del tiempo terminábamos muy sudadas_

_Oye quieres que te lleve?_

_No gracias bulma, hoy traje mi moto….. Por cierto estos son las listas de las nuevas integrantes podrías dejarlas en la oficina del director es que se me hace tarde.- yo asentí mientras tomaba los papeles y me despedía de ella. Camine por los pasillos de la escuela, disfrutando del silencio hasta que note unos gemidos de dolor provenientes del pequeña área de los hombres me asome sigilosa por la puerta y pude ver a vegeta con los mismos Short negros y tenis, con la diferencia de que esta vez no traía puesta la camisa dejando ver su perfecto cuerpo, él estaba a espaldas mío y claramente se le veía enojado ya que golpeaba el costal de arena con mucha furia, daba golpes fuertes logrando que el costal se devolviera con más fuerza haciendo que él tendría que aplicar más, note su respiración agitada y se le notaba bastante cansado, luego paso todo muy rápido el costal se había devuelto con más fuerza que vegeta y el no alcanzo a levantar su puño y le había dado en plena cara mandándolo al piso prácticamente_

_Vegeta.- grite corriendo hacia él, cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca me arrodille y saque toda mi fuerza para poder levantarlo mientras lo abrazaba para poder apoyarme _

_Mujer.- dijo con dificultad y note la gravedad del asunto tenía una herida en la frente de la cual estaba brotando sangre, un ojo morado y el labio roto, unos cuantos moretones en las costillas y pecho y marcas en sus brazos_

_Vegeta que estás loco como se te ocurre entrenar en estas condiciones.- lo regañe acercándome más a su rostro, porque claro está que el costal no le hiso eso, esas heridas ya las tenía y solo logro abrirlas mas _

_No interrumpas en mi entrenamiento.- tosió un poco y después hiso una mueca de dolor.- tengo que seguir entrenando.- insistió el muy terco _

_Pero que acaso no vez que estas herido loco así no puedes entrenar ni ir a ningún lado.- me exalte y es que el siempre logra exaltarme con facilidad_

_No me grites mujer loca tienes la voz chillona.-me aparto levemente con su brazo mientras trataba de pararse.- esto no es nada ah.- se quejó.- estoy bien.- logro mantenerse de pie unos momentos y al dar el primer paso callo arrodillado tomando su tobillo derecho entre sus manos y reprimiendo su dolor_

_Vegeta.- volvía a correr hacia él, tome uno de sus brazos y lo pase sobre mis hombros mientras que con una mano lo tomaba por su cintura y lo ayude a pararse.- que decías necio_

_Hum.- el ya no dijo más mientras caminábamos hacia el estacionamiento una vez llegando a el, en vez de dirigirme hacia su carro fui directa al mío_

_Puedo manejar_

_No no puedes y ya cállate.- abrí la puerta del copiloto y tuve que ordenarle casia gritos que se subiera una vez adentro camine hasta su coche y lo encapsule para después guardarlo en mi mochila, cuando me subí a mi carro note que vegeta parecía dormido y no quise incomodarlo o moverlo para no causarle más dolor, note que sus heridas seguían abiertas y la sangre le escurría por el cuerpo, conduje velozmente hacia su casa y una vez que me estacione, sin aviso el muy testarudo se bajó y callo de boca en el pasto de su casa, corrí nuevamente hacia él y lo tome como antes haciendo que recargara más su peso sobre mí para que no gastara más energías _

_De verdad eres un terco.- lo regañe caminando hacia su casa.- vez que muy a penas puedes moverte y te lanzas a la brava logrando herirte mas_

_Yo no te pedí ayuda mujer.- me reclamo oprimiendo el tercer botón del elevador _

_Pero que grosero es que acaso un gracias es tan difícil de decir.- camine por los pasillos para ver que puerta decía su dichoso nombre _

_Yo no agradezco lo que no pido.- gire mi cabeza para verlo y vi su sonrisa maldito engreído, presione un poco más el agarre que tenía en su cintura y él se quejó a lo que yo sonreí _

_Mujer vengativa.- murmuro divertido, llegamos a una puerta negra que decía Vegeta, claramente su habitación la abrí lentamente y me sorprendí de ver todo muy ordenado, caminamos hasta llegar a su cama y lo obligue a sentarse mientras yo buscaba algo con que limpiarlo, en su baño encontré alcohol, algodón y unas cuantas gasas con en eso sería suficiente, volví hacia él y lo encontré recostado en la cabecera de su cama con los ojos cerrados, sin decirle nada ni pedirle permiso me subí y me senté alado de él, moje un poco el algodón y empecé a limpiarlo _

_No tienes por qué hacer esto.- me hablo despacio aun con sus ojos cerrados _

_Ya se.- respondí concentrada en su herida _

_Entonces porque lo haces _

_No se.- le dije sincera por qué demonios me preocupaba por el hombre la mayoría del tiempo se la pasa insultándome o mirándome feo y ahora estoy curando al tipo de verdad estoy loca, pase a la herida de su frente y al momento en que coloque el algodón su rostro demostró dolor mas no se quejaba, sonreí al ver que se quisiera hacerse el fuerte aun así, me acerque y sople en su herida para tratar de bajar el dolor, lo sentí temblar al momento y luego suspirar pesadamente su aliento caliente me dio en el cuello logrando que yo también sintiera un escalofrió muy placentero el abrió los ojos un momento y sentí como mi pulso se aceleró y me ponía nerviosa, las manos me empezaron a sudar y me sentía algo torpe, después volvió a cerrar sus ojos lo cual agradecí, a los 10 minutos logre curarlo todo y vendarlo me baje de la cama y tire los algodones en la papelera de su cuarto _

_Bien ya está.- le dije mirándolo de nuevo pero él no abría los ojos.- vegeta.- lo llame me acerque lentamente a él y note que estaba dormido y por dios se veía tan tierno, su expresión de enojo había desaparecido y su rostro estaba tranquilo se veía realmente guapo y adorable, mi mano traicionera se acercó a él y toco su frente y entonces me preocupe estaba caliente, corrí nuevamente al baño y moje una pequeña toalla de manos que tenía sobre el lavabo regrese con vegeta y se la coloque en la frente, para disminuir un poco su fiebre, y ahora que asía sabía que los papas de vegeta estaban en el quinto piso pero probablemente estaban ocupados y en la escuela escuche que Goku se había ido con Milk y 18 al centro comercial y los demás no tenía ni idea, me recosté a lado de vegeta , me sentía algo cansada cerré levemente los ojos y note como el sueño me venció._

_Cuadro los volví abrir, estire mi mano hacia un lado encontrándolo vacío me levante de golpe y efectivamente estaba en la cama sola_

_Pero si será idiota y desconsiderado mono arrogante.- lo insulte a todo pulmón.- de seguro el muy idiota ya se fue a entrenar pese a sus heridas ahhh si será_

_De verdad estás loca.- me dijo vegeta saliendo de su baño cerrando la puerta y recostándose en ella cruzando sus brazos.- sabía que eras rara pero mira que andar hablando sola es de locas.- y sonrió y lejos de enojarme me alegre al menos ya tenía fuerzas para pelear_

_Bueno al menos no soy una suicida como otros.- me levante de su cama y me acerque a él, en ningún momento se movió ni despego sus ojos de mi parecía atento a todos mis movimientos, levante mi mano y toque su frente_

_Qué bien la fiebre te bajo.- el con una de sus manos tomo mi muñeca delicadamente y la bajo lentamente pero no me soltó _

_Si ya estoy bien.- y otra vez me miraba con en sus ojos negros tan profundos como si buscara una respuesta a una pregunta silenciosa una que solo creía encontrar en mi mirada_

_Porque.- me susurro y su aliento me pego en el rostro y mis ojos bajaron a sus labios pero rápidamente volví a concentrarme en sus ojos _

_Porque qué?_

_Sabes a lo que me refiero Bulma…. Porque me ayudaste.- escuchar su nombre de sus labios y con su voz fue lo más extraño del mundo pero logro que mi pulso se acelerara nuevamente sentía como si mi corazón se saliera de mi pecho_

_no lo sé… porque quise tal vez.- y es que en realidad no lo sabia _

_Hum.- soltó el agarre que tenía en mi muñeca y camino hacia uno de sus cajones, saco una camisa blanca y se la coloco rápidamente mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, una vez que la abrió ladeo su cabeza y me dijo _

_No vienes.- yo estaba perpleja acaso no iba a gritarme o insultarme.- yo lo seguí mientras nos dirigíamos al primer piso caminamos hacia la cocina y el abrió el refrigerador y se inclinó buscando algo mis ojos traicioneros no pudieron evitar mirar su trasero tan firme_

_Hay algo que te guste Bulma.- dijo aun con su cabeza metida en el refrigerador y no sé si se estaba burlando o era una pregunta_

_Eh.- dije nerviosa acaso sabía que le vi el trasero? _

_Quieres soda o jugo.- yo suspire aliviada_

_Lo que sea.- vegeta me paso una soda energética y se sentó en una de las sillas de la pequeña barrita me hiso una señal con su mano para que lo imitara_

_Que hacías en la escuela?_

_Eh.- el levanto una ceja esperando que captara y es que en ese momento me sentía muy tonta_

_Ah pues tenía entrenamiento de porristas y oh por dios no fui a entregar los papeles.- exclame preocupada y luego lo ignore total podía entregarlos mañana, mire nuevamente a vegeta y tenía una sonrisa parecía divertido _

_Eres muy rara.- me confeso tomando otro sorbo de su vivida_

_Disculpa.- dije indignada_

_De repente estas alegre, después preocupada y luego te muestras indiferente, como le haces?.- al parecer no bromeaba ya que parecía curioso _

_Pues no se.- nuevamente me estaba poniendo nerviosa_

_No sabes muchas cosas y exclamas ser un genio.- y otra vez su sonrisa arrogante_

_Lo dice el ´´yo entreno hasta morirme´´.- fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir_

_Pero al menos mi actitud siempre es la misma _

_Claro cómo olvidar a don Gruñón y engreído _

_Grrrr.- jajaja su cara de diversión había pasado a una de enojado repentinamente _

_Vez como no soy el única bipolar jajajajaja _

_Alguna vez te dijeron que ríes como niña de cinco años.- no pude evitar que mis cachetes e inflaran y que mi cara se pusiera roja _

_Jajajaja eres muy graciosa mujer.- era la primera vez que veía a vegeta reír _

_Bueno tú no te quedas atrás.- el me sonrió y en eso sonó mi celular_

_Oh disculpa.- el me hiso una señal con su mano mientras seguía tomando de su bebida y yo aproveche para contestar_

_Hola…..a hola Yamsha… bien y tu… no no estoy en casa….. Con los ouji….. Este no Goku no esta aquí… con vegeta….. Oye no me grites… claro que no ….. No entiendes lo que pasa…. Déjame hablar….. Sabes lo tonto que suena eso…. Y tú que…. Como que, que no te hagas el tonto… y cuando estas con tus amigas que… como que no es lo mismo….. Claro que lo es…. Que si…. No me grites…. No entiendes estas malentendiendo todo lo que paso es… Yamsha… Yamsha…. Hola.- el muy maldito me colgó sentía nuevamente el nudo en la garganta ya que las acusaciones de Yamsha me hacía sentir muy mal, jamás le eh dado motivos para estar celoso de mí y el hecho de que me estuviera, gritado y reclamando algo que ni siquiera estoy haciendo me hacía enojar es que acaso no confiaba en mi o que además no me dejo explicarle. Cerré mi teléfono con furia y lo deje caer en la barra mientras llevaba las manos a mi rostro me sentía nuevamente mal, sentía que las lágrimas nuevamente quieran salir de mis ojos prácticamente me había acusado de Zorra y eso me dolía mucho _

_Mujer.- me llamo vegeta, por dios me había olvidado de él, le di la espalda y trate de tranquilizarme no quería que me viera así no ´´el´´ _

_Estoy bien.- logre articular _

_Y a mí que, ensucias mi cocina con tus lloriqueos_

_Ahh pero si ceras insensible mono idiota que no vez que estoy triste no podías ser más delicado.- me gire enojada la tristeza se me había borrado y la furia había entrado en mi sentía que quería lanzarme y golpear al muy maldito hasta que me cansara pero cuando me gire el apretó mi nariz y sonrió_

_Vez como tú eres la bipolar aquí.- dejo mi nariz y se levantó de la silla para desaparecer por la puerta de la cocina mientras yo me quede inmóvil que había sido eso, acaso lo hiso para que me olvidara de mi tristeza, bueno pues lo consiguió, sonreí mirando por donde había salido vegeta, por mi parte Salí de su casa y me dirigí a la mía, corrí hacia mi recamara y en la puerta de la habitación tenía una nota donde mis padres me avisaban que llegarían tarde, entre y prácticamente me lance a mi cama y abrece mi almohada, nuevamente sonó mi celular lo revise y vi que era Yamsha pero decidí ignorarlo vegeta había conseguido ponerme feliz y no iba arruinar eso y con una sonrisa en mi rostro me dormí_

…_**.**_

_**NOTA: para mis lectores consentidos empieza VxB **_

_**Mireia 13.- gracias de nuevo por tu comentario, a ver qué te parece el capítulo y ya sabes con toda confianza dime lo que no te gustas tus opiniones son importantes para mí ya que ustedes me han seguido y apoyado desde el principio **___

_**Vegitta may.- subí el capítulo un poco más tarde de lo normal pero es que tuve contratiempos pero ah antes de las 12 asique todavía cuenta para este día espero que te guste e igual opiniones sugerencias ya que tus comentarios también son importantes para mi **_

_**Gabi VB.- me alegra que me sigas leyendo y gracias por tu comentario solo una pregunta a que te referiste con ´´ Hasta el Final? Es que no entendí tu pregunta y no supe contestártela… pero no te preocupes aquí empieza VxB y a ver cómo junto a estos tercos besos y espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado**_

_**Peny hdez.- oww gracias por seguirme leyendo de verdad me emociona que te guste la historia y espero que si te motives y actualices tu historia más seguido por que ya me tienes con intriga de lo que va a pasar, espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado y ya sabes comentarios sugerencias son bienvenidas me interesa saber que opinan o lo que piensan besos **_


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8 **

_Estaba desayunando con mis padres en la cocina, mi papa como siempre leía el periódico mientras mi mama iba por algunos pastelillos nuevos que quería que probáramos, me había levantado de un humor muy bueno a pesar de que no había aclarado las cosas con Yamsha por alguna razón y aunque suene feo no me importaba estaba bastante feliz para arruinarme el día con tonterías_

_Oh bulma querida tienes que probarlos de verdad están deliciosos.- mi madre se sentó al otro extremo de nuestra pequeña mesa colocando la bandejilla de platillos en medio de nosotros, yo los observe todos de verdad se veían deliciosos tome uno de vainilla con fresas y me dispuse a comerlo._

_Bulma hija.- me llamo mi padre pero no le hice mucho caso y seguí disfrutando de lo mío.- quería decirte que la corporación fue invitada a una fiesta de Gala a la cual tendremos que asistir.- yo deje de comer para ponerle más atención _

_Sera una noche importante para la corporación ya que asistirán varios empresarios muy importantes a los cuales podríamos aliarnos para expandirnos _

_Y porque tengo que ir yo?.- le pregunto por qué casi siempre no es muy necesaria mi presencia no desde ´´aquello´´ que ocurrió _

_Ahora que empiezas a familiarizarte con la empresa es muy importante que te relaciones con todos los aspectos empresariales además tengo entendido que los hijos de los inversionistas también asistirán así que _

_Quieres que simpatice con ellos?_

_No simpatizar si no agradarles por favor hija no quiero inconvenientes como la última vez.- sabia porque lo decía y eso era algo que quería olvidar de mi memoria hasta la fecha lo había hecho y así seguirá siendo ya que no tengo ganas de remover viejos recuerdos del pasado _

_No te prometo nada pero hare mi mejor esfuerzo.- mi padre me sonrió entendiendo a lo que me refería él sabe que para mí no es fácil, su gato negro salto hacia su hombro y empezó a ronronearle _

_Oh querida por que no te llevas al apuesto vegeta a la fiesta.- me dijo mi madre con una mano en su mejilla y viendo hacia la nada con ojos soñadores_

_Que vegeta dices.- me quede pensativa pero luego reaccione.- pero mama porque me llevaría vegeta si tengo a Yamsha _

_Oh mi amor ya lo sé aunque Yamsha es un chico muy guapo y tierno no son las cualidades que se necesita un novio tuyo en cambio vegeta despide una fuerza con ese carácter tan varonil, además con esa frente tan ancha lo ase ver tan misterioso y atractivo.- mi madre llevo ambas manos hacia su rostro sonrojada mientras que mi papa y yo la veíamos con la boca y los ojos abiertos _

_Pero querida.- hablo mi padre desconcertado.- lamentablemente bulma no puede llevar ni a Yamsha ni a Vegeta.- yo casi me voy de espaldas por un momento pensé que mi papa se enojaría y regañaría a mi mama por ser tan, tan ella _

_Pero porque no?.- dijo ella triste _

_Los pases para la Gala son específicos y no tenemos más además necesitamos que bulma socialice y si se lleva a sus dos novios no interactuará con nadie mas _

_Papa yo no tengo dos novios.- exclame roja como se le ocurría algo así _

_Oh cariño sabemos que elegir es difícil pero estoy segura que te decidirás por el más guapo.- bufe cansada y me levante de la mesa para irme a la escuela a veces me pregunto cómo demonios Salí de esos dos, al salir de mi casa puse mi mochila en el asiento del copiloto y estaba segura que algo estaba olvidando pero no sabía que, no le di mucha importancia y conduje tranquilamente hacia la escuela. Una vez ahí estacione mi choche y me extrañe de no ver el de vegeta, tal vez se estaciono en otro lado o todavía no llegaba si eso ha de ser, camine tranquilamente hacia mi clase y en el camino me encontré a Krilin _

_Hola Bulma.- me saludo feliz_

_Que tal Krilin_

_Pues quería decirte que tome tu consejo y me uní al grupo de música.- dijo algo apenado _

_Enserio eso es fantástico y que vas a cantar y bailar al mismo tiempo_

_No nada de eso _

_Entonces?_

_Me enseñaran a tocar la guitarra mientras me a prendo unas cuantas canciones, hoy será mi primer ensayo.- dijo emocionado _

_Valla eso es fantástico espero que me dediques una que otra canción.- le guiñe un ojo _

_Si bueno veremos.- llegamos al salón y notamos que habían 3 asientos dobles disponibles y notamos que ningunos de los sayayin habían llegado lo cual me extraño ellos casi siempre llegan mucho más temprano que otros, me encamine hacia mi lugar a dejar mi mochila ya que Soraya había llamado a Krilin para decirle algo y no me quise entrometer pero luego lo interrogaría, empecé a sacar mis cosas mientras me acomodaba en mi lugar y en eso un mano fuerte golpeo mi escritorio _

_Tu mujer endemoniada del mal.- reconocí la voz, me levante furiosa poniendo mis manos también en el escritorio para comenzar a gritarle_

_Óyeme bruto insensible quien demonios te crees para venir a gritarme a mi lugar.- exclame furiosa y entonces note que estaba algo sudoroso y en eso al 18, Milk y Goku nos pasaban de largo para dirigirse a sus bancas y ellos también se veían bastante cansados _

_Yo te hablo como quiero mujer idiota.- dijo el tomando aire se le veía agitado_

_Vegeta te sientes bien.- creo que soné preocupada_

_Bien claro que me siento bien pero me sentiría genial si una mujer tonta no se hubiera quedado con mi carro y así no hubiéramos tenido que caminar tanto para llegar a la escuela.- lo dijo un poco más calmado _

_Que yo que.-. Empecé a buscar por mi mochila y encontré la capsula de su carro y entonces recordé que cuando estaba todo herido y logre meterlo a mi auto aun con todas sus protestas había encapsulado su coche y lo había guardado en mi mochila _

_Oh dios vegeta lo siento lo había olvidado jajajaja.- trate de darle mi mejor sonrisa por mi olvido ellos habían caminado Kilómetros para poder llegar _

_Mujer tonta.- mascullo y entonces el profesor Frezzer entro al salón _

_Señor Ouji. Señorita. Briefs me pueden decir que está pasando.- ese profesor nos daba escalofríos tenía una mirada tan perversa y pervertida que daba miedo _

_No nada.- respondí ya que sabía que Vegeta no lo aria _

_Bien linda al menos tú eres educada no como este monito._

_Grrr.- escuche de vegeta _

_Bien ahora porque demonios no se sientan.- Grito pegándole a su escritorio con una regla, vegeta se dio la media vuelta para caminar hacia su lugar pero el profe lo detuvo _

_Adonde Ouji _

_Pues a mi lugar a donde más.- mascullo el _

_Ya que estas ahí sientante _

_Pero_

_Que te sientes.- grito el.- y tu calvo con la rubia de halla pero rápido.- Krilin hiso lo ordenado sin que se le repitiera dos veces ya que ese profe no era de andar repitiendo dos veces su clase era de Geografía. Vegeta a paso lento camino y se sentó alado de mi logrando que nuevamente me pusiera nerviosa y mi pulso se aceleraba a media clase el profesor Frezzer se la paso hablando y ya empezaba a aburrirme a veces se movía algo rarito y eso hacía que me diera algo de risa e entretenimiento no pude evitar dibujarlo con unas piernas de mujer y unos labios morados _

_Lagartija afeminada.- mascullo vegeta y no trate de reprimir la carcajada que saldrá de mi _

_Pensé que yo era la única que lo noto.- le susurre a vegeta _

_Na todos saben que es maricon.- dijo cruzando sus brazos y sonriéndome porque noto que nuevamente quería reírme luego miro algo sobre mi cuaderno y entonces recordé el dibujo, trate de taparlo con mi brazo pero el ya me había quitado el cuaderno con una velocidad que ni note _

_Jajaja.- rio bajo mientras empezaba a dibujarle algo yo trate de ver pero él me tapo con su brazo, yo trate de ponerle atención a lo que decía el profesor hasta que sentí unos toques a mi cintura, mire a vegeta y bajo su mirada para que yo hiciera lo mismo y entonces vi el dibujo, le había dibujado una lencería roja muy sexi, _

_Jajaja.- reí yo y el volvió a apretarme la cintura_

_No rías tan alto mujer.- levante mi mirada para ver que el Prof. Frezzer nos miraba de reojo y luego seguía escribiendo. Le quiete el cuaderno a vegeta y sentí sus ojos curiosos pero Ja le hice los mimos que el a mí, tape con mi brazo el cuaderno para que no viera nada y empecé a dibujar, luego se lo pase para que lo observara _

_Jajajajaja.- el no pudo aguantar su carcajada y es que ahora tenía unos tacones que combinaban con la lencería más aparte la había agregado una cola de lagarto no pudimos evitar reír y para nuestra mala suerte llamamos mucho la atención _

_Me pueden decir de que demonios se ríen.- nos gritó el acercándose a pasos veloces a nosotros vegeta agarro el cuaderno rápidamente y arranco la hoja mientras la ocultaba _

_No nada.- respondí yo muriéndome la risa pues la imagen di mi dibujo seguía presente y ahora me lo estaba imaginando _

_Ouji.- exclamo el _

_Hum ni idea.- respondió vegeta normal pero yo sé muy bien que también quería reírse _

_Dame lo que tienes en las manos.- le ordeno y yo me preocupe, por abajo del escritorio vegeta me paso la hoja y yo la tome, pero antes de ocultarla el me la quito, notamos como su cara blanca se tornó roja casi y juraría que sus ojos también se volvieron rojos por un momento _

_Pero que graciosos.- respondió el tratando de calmarse.- estarán en detención por dos horas finalizando las clases.- dijo el dándose media vuelta y caminando nuevamente al escritorio _

_Yo lo dibuje no Briefs así que _

_Que amable vegeta asiéndote el príncipe pero no funcionara los dos están castigados _

_Maricon arrastrado.- me susurro _

_Dijiste algo _

_Hum.-le respondió vegeta _

_Y ya no dijimos nada. Pasaron las demás clases con normalidad pero aun tenia lo del castigo a la hora de receso me encontré a Yamsha pero estaba dispuesta a pasarlo de largo _

_Bulma.- me tomo por un brazo _

_Este yo recordé que tengo que hacer algo jejej me acompañan chicas.- ellas asintieron mientras se iban maldito Krilin pero ya me las pagara yo me solté de su agarre y le di la espalda_

_Que quieres.- dije fría _

_Bulma yo lo siento.- me susurro.- siento lo que dije pero comprende_

_Comprender que Yamsha jamas te eh dado motivos para dudar de mi.- le reclame dándome la vuelta _

_Lose pero entiéndeme.- me dijo alterado.- no tengo nada en contra de que pases la tarde enseñándole a Goku ya que eso es algo muy bueno pero dime que tenías que andar haciendo con Vegeta.- me reclamo enojado _

_Tal vez si no me hubieras colgado ya lo hubiera sabido y nos estaríamos ahorrando eso _

_No has respondido a mi pregunta que hacías con vegeta.- yo suspire nuevamente cansada _

_Mira ayer me quede hasta tarde por los entrenamientos Lunsh me encargo llevar unos documentos a la dirección y cuando pase por ahí encontré a vegeta muy herido no podía levantarse así que lo ayude a llegar a su casa no creerás que lo dejaría morir por ahí o si _

_Pues podrías.- mascullo_

_Yamsha no seas insensible _

_Bulma el tipo es un odioso _

_Pues yo no creo que sea tan malo _

_Pero que dices es un loco ya se te olvido que él nos hiso la vida de cuadritos pero claro si tu lo hubieras vivido no opinarías lo mismo de el pero bueno ya no quiero pelear _

_Yo tampoco.-. Susurre, Yamsha se acercó y me dio un beso en la mejilla_

_Los entrenamientos están más pesados que nunca, el entrenado me está sometiendo a mucha presión y estrés y supongo que no puedo controlarlo siento desquitarme contigo _

_No te preocupes yo también eh sido desconsiderada.- en eso sonó la campana indicando que le receso se había acabado _

_Bueno nos vemos luego.- se despidió con otro beso en la mejilla _

_Si nos vemos.- dije yo despidiéndome con la mano y por alguna razón me sentí mejor de esa forma, al darme la vuelta choque con alguien y ambos caíamos al piso _

_Ah pero quien fue la estúpida que estropeo la ropa de Marron.- abrí mis ojos y mire a una copia casi exacta de mi pero algo tonta_

_Lo siento no me fije.- le dije parándome y sacudiendo mi ropa ella seguía en el piso y luego empezó a llorar _

_As arruinado mi ropa buaaaa.- bueno si nos habíamos caído y ensuciado con un poco de tierra pero no era razón para llorar _

_As arruinado a marron buaaaaaa.- seguía llorando _

_Bueno ya no es para tanto _

_Que no es para tanto de que tú seas vieja y Horrenda no es mi culpa.- se levantó enojada y se fue con pasos veloces hacia el pasillo y yo solo me preguntaba como Krilin pudo andar con alguien así, debió estar muy cegado con sus encantos ya que el poco tiempo que hablo esa tipa logro desquiciarme. Las siguientes clases pasaron normales a la ultima hora recibí un papelito de Lansh diciéndome que quería hablar conmigo yo asentí y quedamos de vernos luego pues recordé que estoy castigada y tengo que ir a mi sentencia de dos horas. Cuando por fin llego la salida recibí un mensaje de Yamsha __** "Amor tengo que arreglar unos asuntos no podre verte hoy te amo ''**__ no me enoje no tenía porque y no quería hacerlo pues total no pasaba nada. Llegue al salón de castigo y estaban algunos chicos que no conocían me guiñaron el ojo y preferí sentarme en medio ya que ellos estaban hasta al final _

_Bien señorita. Briefs espero que estas dos horas le sirvan para saber que a mí se me respeta.- me amenazo el profesor frezeer _

_Ah sí claro.- en ese momento entro vegeta, los chicos de atrás lo llamaron pero él los ignoro y se sentó alado mío _

_Porque llegas temprano a un castigo que rara eres.- murmuro echándose mas a la silla y cruzo sus brazos _

_Joven Ouji espero que siga el ejemplo y por fin me haga caso _

_Usted y yo sabemos que eso nunca pasara para que pierde el tiempo.- de nuevo la risa venia hacia mí y creo que estaba entendiendo el humor de vegeta el volvió a sonreírme mientras seguía insultando al profe a lo bajo solo para que yo escuchara. Al la media hora mandaron al Profesor a llamar y nos ordenó quedarnos estrictamente en el salón y a los 5 minutos que se fue vegeta se paró y camino a la puerta_

_No vienes.- volvió a decirme _

_Pero vegeta tenemos que quedarnos _

_Hum tú te lo pierdes.- paso la puerta y yo mordí mi labio antes de levantarme y salir corriendo hacia el pasillo "Vegeta" Grite para que me escuchara en donde quiera que estuviera y cuando pase la puerta lo vi alado en la pared con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados y una pierna flexionada _

_Bueno tardaste menos de lo que creí.- me dijo muy engreído _

_Sabías que saldría _

_Lo supuse mujer tienes un carácter que puedo descifrar.- no entendí eso le iba a preguntar pero el empezó a caminar por el pasillo _

_Ah por cierto toma.- dije sacando de mi mochila la capsula de su auto.- la verdad ya había olvidado que la tenia _

_Hum pues ya que.- respondió el y al momento en que le entregue la capsula mi mano choco con la suya y yo la quite de inmediato sentía como un hormigueo corría por mi cuerpo ¡por dios ¡ que me estaba pasando, cuando di vuelta a un pasillo vegeta me jalo y me junto con su cuerpo _

_Pero que.- alcance decir cuando tomo mi mano y salió disparado a otra dirección _

_Ouji, Briefs, vuelvan a acá mocosos del mal.- y entendí nos habían pillado vegeta corría a toda velocidad casi arrastrándome a mí ya que los insultos del profe se oían por todo el pasillo y me estaba causando mucha risa por otro lado la mano de vegeta me quemaba, pero embargaba un calor bueno un calor que deseabas, llegamos hasta el estacionamiento y antes de llegar a mi carro grito _

_Mujer las llaves.- yo no reaccione _

_Bulma las llaves.- del bolsillo de mi pantalón las saque y se las avente mientras que nos subíamos al carro y vegeta arrancaba rápidamente miramos hacia a otras y pudimos ver al maestro lanzándonos lápices hasta que se cansó de correr, vegeta acelero rumbo a nuestra casa y cuando se estaciono en la mía se detuvo _

_Jajaajajaja.- no dejábamos de reír ambos de repente nos miramos y yo me perdí en sus ojos y todo para mí se detuvo hasta que él puso una expresión dura y se bajó del carro algo enojado _

_Vegeta.- dije bajándome también _

_No molestes…. Nos vemos.- me lo dijo con una voz tan frio que hiso que me quedara estática pero ahora que había hecho mal, camine hacia mi casa desconcertada todo iba muy bien como para que cambiara su actitud y no recuerdo haber hecho nada malo o sí?_

_Bulma!.- gire mi cabeza y vi a Lansh y a Lunsh sentadas en los sillones de mi sala _

_Chichas que hacen aquí.- mostré una sonrisa fingida _

_Hay algo que te queremos decir?.- me dijo Lansh _

_Bueno pues díganlo.- dije ya más curiosa por la actitud de ambas _

_Nos vamos a mudar y…_

_Se cambiaran de escuela.- complete triste._

…_**.**_

_**NOTA:**_

_**Mireia 13: Me alegro que te haya gustado el comienzo de VxB ese capítulo en especial iba para ustedes que están siempre apoyándome y me alegra que lo hayas disfrutado, pues no sabía si era lo que esperaban del comienzo. no saben lo feliz que me hacen sus comentarios cuando los leo en las mañanas ya que son los que me animan para seguir escribiendo. te dejo el capítulo para que ver qué te parece y ya sabes sugerencias, dudas, reclamos o aclaraciones házmelo saber con toda confianza. Cuídate y besos **_

_**Vegitta May: no te preocupes que si entendí tu comentario yo también me hago bolas al escribir y luego tengo que andar corrigiendo todo xD, me alegra que te gustara el capítulo y quiero agradecerte con mi corazón que me quieras recomendar en tu página de verdad son unos amores de lectores y sabes yo también la he visitado y te adoro con administradora me encantan tus fotos, bueno ya sabes mi capitulo prometido de todos los días y al igual sugerencias, dudas, reclamos o aclaraciones házmelo saber. Cuídate y besos **_

_**Tormenta 2104: me alegro que mi historia te esté gustando la histotia. Quiero agradecerte por estar leyendo mi fic y tomarte la molestia de dejarme un comentario porque sabes me alegro el día saber que a alguien más le guste la historia y que me dejen sus lindos comentarios, aquí te dejo otro capítulo a ver qué te parece i al igual como les digo a mis consentidos, sugerencias, dudadas, reclamos, aclaraciones o lo que sea, házmelo saber por qué sus opiniones son muy importantes para mí, cuídate y besos**_

_**Mare-14: hola gracias por estar leyendo mi historia y por tu comentario, que hace que me alegre más el día, bueno ya te vas a dar cuenta que yo actualizo un capitulo por día lo consulte con mis lectores y a ellos les pareció bien un capitulo por día y el largo en que lo dejo pero si tú tienes sugerencias, dudas, reclamos o aclaraciones házmelo saber por qué tu opinión también es importante, bueno a ver qué te parece el capítulo y de nuevo gracias, cuídate y besos **_

_**GRACIAS por sus hermosos comentarios mis lectores conocidos y también los nuevos, recuerden que yo siempre voy a agradecer un comentario, sugerencia o regaño y también aclaro dudas **_

_**Los quiere**_

_**Aioro **_


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9 **

_Había pasado exactamente una semana desde que Lansh y Lunsh me dejaron, el motivo por el cual se tuvieron que ir lo encontré algo extraño, pues sé que desde que Ten se mudó para Lansh fue muy difícil ya que se había enamorado de él y en todo este tiempo en que él no ha estado con nosotros ella ya no fue la misma por eso decidió ir para rencontrarse con él y la mejor opción era mudarse a donde él estaba. Al principio quisimos hacerla entender que lo que estaba haciendo era arriesgado pues ellos no eran pareja y probablemente Ten no le correspondiera pero ella quiso arriesgarse por su parte Lunsh apoyo a su hermana ya que no quería verla triste. Fue muy difícil para nosotras tres y más para mí porque ella se habían convertido en alguien muy especial y para empeorar donde van a vivir es arriba de las montañas muy lejos de aquí y la señal no es muy buena haya lo cual significa que no podremos estar en contacto así que fue el adiós definitivo._

_Aun las echas de menos cierto?.- me susurro Krilin, estábamos en clase con el profesor numero 16 así que no importaba si hablábamos mucho él no se molestaba _

_No tienes ni una idea.- le sonreí triste.- eran mis únicas amigas y ahora se han ido y Yamsha también _

_Pero Yamsha regresa en un mes no será mucho.- me animo el pues lo patrocinadores que vinieron a ver su partido estuvieron encantados y le ofrecieron un viaje para competir con otros equipos, la escuela estuvo de acuerdo mientras que cuando regrese se ponga al corriente con sus materias y como dijo Krilin el viaje duraría un mes asique solo somos Krilin y yo como al principio los dos solos _

_Tienes razón, pero tú no me salgas con que de la noche a la mañana te volviste famoso y me vas abandonar.- el no pudo evitar reírse y yo también la acompañe, en fin no pasaríamos todo el mes deprimidos _

_Por cierto hay algo que quería contarte la otra semana pero con lo de las chicas y Yamsha ya no me dio tiempo.- y se puso serio _

_Ah sí pues dilo _

_Te acuerdas aquella vez en el receso que escuchamos que alguien se estaba peleando?_

_Si lo recuerdo pero y eso que?.- al fin y al cabo no me importaba _

_Adivina quien estaba en el borlote.- y entonces levanto una ceja divertido _

_Krilin y yo para que quiero saber _

_Oh vamos bulma no seas antisocial es bueno enterarse de esas cosas para prevenirse.- yo lo pensé un momento pero por más que intentaba no me imaginaba quién demonios se puedo haber peleado ase días _

_Ni idea.- respondí hastiada.- bueno dime de una vez quien es don importante para ya cambiar de tema _

_Que aburrida eres… bueno nada más que don arrogante Vegeta_

_Vegeta dices?.- exclame algo alto y por inercia voltee hacia atrás para mirarlo al parecer me había escuchado ya que levanto una ceja curioso y yo aparte mi mirada de el para dirigirme a Krilin, si mis cálculos no fallaban fue el mismo día que cure a vegeta después de que lo golpeara el saco de arena y entonces esos golpes que tenía…_

_Y sabes con quien o por que se peleo _

_Valla al parecer si te interesa.- me miro pícaro a lo que yo le pegue en la cabeza.- aaaah no tienes que ser tan agresiva_

_Y tú no me veas de esa forma _

_Bueno ya que mujer tan complicada eres.- estaba a punto de volver a pegarle cuando él se apresuró.- jeje era broma, bueno pues según lo que me contaron ese día vinieron unos chicos de otra escuela que vienes siendo el equipo con el que jugaran Vegeta y Goku en la final y dieron la impresión de conocerse antes y no de una muy buena forma ya que habían conversado por 5 minutos y luego vegeta ya se estaba agarrando con el otro capitán _

_Y no sabes porque?.- dije yo interesada_

_No y nadie sabe el motivo y ellos no dicen nada, lo único que sabemos es que el equipo contrario son del sector 79 un equipo muy agresivo y que se han llevado los campeonatos por bastante tiempo y al parecer el capitán del equipo es sobrino de Freezer _

_Del Profesor afeminado.- exclame yo y Krilin me vio curioso por la palabra por lo general yo nunca me refiero así con ningún maestro creo que ya se me está pegando lo vegeta pero un momento sector 79 ¿eso me suena pero de dónde?.- el timbre finalizo y con ello las clases pues ya era la última hora, Krilin y yo guardamos nuestras cosas y nos dirigimos al estacionamiento_

_Oye quieres que te lleve o te quedas en mi casa_

_Mm no gracias bulma es que tengo ensayo ahorita pero después del ensayo yo creo que si me quedo en tu casa sale_

_Bien te espero entonces.- me despedí de él y observe como desapareció de mi vista, abrí la puerta de mi carro y avente mi mochila al asiento del copiloto mientras yo me acomodaba en el mío y encendía el auto pero por alguna razón no encendió lo intente una dos y tres veces y nada, Salí molesta a revisar el cofre para ver qué demonios pasaba y en cuanto lo abrí me ataco el humo salvaje asique mejor decidí cerrarlo de golpe no tenía ganas de estar arreglándolo pero no tenía opciones Krilin no tenía carro y Yamsha no estaba y la escuela parecía completamente sola y caminar hasta mi casa no era buena opción _

_Hey azulita.- me gire levemente para ver una moto negra y distinguí los cabellos rubios, 18 se quitó el casco para que pudiera reconocerla mejor .- sube.- me dijo mientras me lanzaba su casco y no se ni como lo atrape _

_Eh pero.- dije perpleja porque me ayudaba_

_Prefieres caminar?.- me pregunto levantando una de sus cejas, yo mire mis opciones podría irme con la chica rubia y que me deje olvidada en los terrenos olvidados de dios oh, caminar hasta mi casa y romperme las piernas en el proceso, camine hacia mi carro y encapsule mi coche definitivamente prefería irme con la rubia y que sea lo que kamisama quiera, me coloque el casco y guarde la capsula en mis pantalones mientras me subía a la moto y abrazaba a 18 por su cintura _

_Sujétate.- me advirtió mientras arrasaba a toda velocidad a otra dirección que no fuera la casa por dios Kami no puedes odiarme o sí?_

_Este a dónde vamos?.- le pregunte como pude pues el viento no me dejaba hablar mucho _

_Ah pasare por una cosas al centro comercial no te lo dije?.- me pregunto indiferente_

_No no lo hiciste _

_Ah bueno pues ya lo sabes.- dijo divertida y yo bufe, llegamos al centro comercial y estaciono su moto deje el casco arriba de ella y entonces la encapsulo para guardarla en su chaqueta negra, caminamos hasta adentrarnos y dar una vuelta por el lugar, íbamos en total silencio y era algo incómodo pues no sabía de qué hablar con ella, me sorprendí un poco al ver que entraba a mi tienda de ropa favorita yo la seguí extrañada no parecía del tipo de chicas que tuviera esos gustos, yo me dirigí a la área de vestidos así aprovechaba para comprar algo para la Gala_

_Hum eso es lindo.- sentí un escalofrió pues 18 tenía su cabeza sobre mi hombro _

_Eh si es muy lindo.- mire el vestido negro y se lo entregue _

_Porque no te lo pruebas.- le ofrecí pues veía que le gusto demasiado _

_Eh no es tuyo.- dijo extrañada_

_Mmm no es lo que estoy buscando por el momento, mejor pruébatelo tu antes de que alguien más lo haga.- la anime, ella lo dudo por un momento pero al final acepto, lo tomo con cuidado de mis manos y se metía al probador mientras yo seguía viendo otras opciones, al final tome uno color rojo y me acerque a los probadores y claramente escuche _

_Me veo ridícula.- estoy segura que no lo dijo para que la escuchara pero aun así le conteste oh vamos no puede ser tan malo.- le grite a la puerta.- porque no sales para verte_

_No.- dijo ella_

_Ándale.- insistí _

_No.- volvió a decir_

_Prometo no burlarme.- hable seria ella no dijo nada más y después de 5 minutos que se hicieron eternos camine para meterme a otro probador y en eso se abrió la puerta y me impresione de verdad se veía muy linda y además femenina, el vestido le quedaba perfecto y combinaba perfecto con su tono rubio y ojos azules, ella se sonrojo y al ver que no hablaba se dio la vuelta dispuesta a quitárselo _

_te queda perfecto.- le dije normal esperando su reacción 18 se detuvo mas no se giro _

_no tienes que mentir_

_exacto.- respondí mientas entraba al probador de alado..- y no lo hice.- le dije mientras cerraba la puerta atrás de mí. Me probé el vestido, tenía corte conservador y me llegaba un poco más abajo del muslo sin enseñar tanto y sin andar de monja, se ajustaba perfecto a mi cuerpo y hacia lucir mis caderas, Salí del probador para verme en el espejo completo e hice algunas poses para ver todos mis ángulos_

_jajaja que haces.- rio 18 y también era la primera vez que la veía reír _

_pues mirando todos mis lados buenos.- le dije posando de espalda para mirar mi parte trasera _

_y es necesario porque?.- pensé que bromeaba pero al verla con su cara curiosa en el espejo entendí que hablaba enserio _

_pues como explicártelo.- lleve una de mis manos a mi barbilla y mi brazo apoyando en el otro mientras buscaba como explicarle.- bueno hay veces en que la ropa te queda bien al momento pero luego de que te mueves se ve feo o se baja o ya no se ajusta a tu cuerpo a sí que compruebo que todo esté en su lugar y en orden.- ella pareció captar lo que le dije porque por un momento hiso poses en el espejo al igual que yo nos vimos y luego son reímos de lo que hacíamos pagamos los vestidos y seguimos dando la vuelta por el lugar y mientras caminábamos unos idiotas nos gritaron _

_hey mamacitas.- eso no me importo pues estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de cosas.- hey azulita que tal un poco de diversión.- me dijo un tipo rubio era apuesto pero no de mi agrado _

_Primero muerta.- le dije mirándolo feo _

_Oh vamos lindura prometo que lo disfrutaras.- insistió acercándose mas a mi _

_No me molestes.- alce mi voz más enojada _

_Las señoritas no ponen esa cara tan fea mejor vemos a fuera y….- no termino su frase por que 18 le dio un golpe en su abdomen haciendo que se doblara en el piso con dolor_

_Dijo que no la molestes idiota.- no pudimos evitar volver a reír pues la cara del tipo era tan graciosa nos apartamos de ahí y nos dirigimos a la salida, 18 saco su capsula la presiono en eso sonó su celular pero no quise ser entrometida al segundo salió nuevamente su monto me entrego el casco y partimos rumbo a la corporación _

_Gracias.- le susurre _

_Porque.- dijo ella_

_Por el rubiecito _

_Ah no es nada siempre es un placer partirle la cara a los idiotas _

_jaja supongo que tienes razón_

_Oye bulma.- eso me sorprendió pensé que no sabía cómo me llamaba pues siempre me decía "azulita"_

_Si _

_Tu curaste a vegeta el otro día cierto.- no era una pregunta era una afirmación_

_Eh si él te lo dijo?_

_No.- respondió _

_Y entonces _

_Bueno el muy cabezota nunca suele vendarse las heridas y tampoco deja que nadie lo haga, además por tu culpa caminamos Kilómetros para llegar a la escuela ya que tú tenías su carro y lo demás era fácil de deducir _

_Ah_

_Porque lo hiciste?.- me pregunto es que acaso para ellos es tan raro ayudar a alguien.- no tenías por qué hacerlo pero aun así lo hiciste a pesar de que no nos llevamos bien y nos odies te tomaste la molestia de ayudarlo.- continuo ella_

_Yo no los odio.- le aclare.- admito que a veces son odiosos pero odiarlos es diferente.- la sentí sonreír mientras estacionaba la moto enfrente de mi casa_

_Te juzgue mal.- me dijo encapsulando nuevamente su moto y caminado a su casa_

_Gracias por traerme.- le grite ella se giró y me miro _

_Si alguien te engañara que arias?.- me pregunto de repente seria_

_Mm a que te refieres?_

_Es solo una pregunta si alguien que tú quieres te engañara que arias? _

_Mmmm supongo que lo dejaría.- le respondí_

_Aunque lo quisieras?_

_Pues si porque si el me engaña entonces no me quiere y no necesito a alguien que no siente nada por mí a mi lado _

_Vegeta tiene un carácter muy complejo.- dijo dándose la media vuelta y empezando a alejarse.- muy parecido al tuyo solo tienes que entenderlo para que te des cuenta.- _

_A que te refieres.- le grite _

_Nos vemos.-levanto su mano y para despedirse y entro a su casa por mi parte me quede perpleja que tenía todos estos Ouji que siempre me dejaban sin palabras y con mucho en que pensar. Entre a mi casa y me dirigí a mi cuarto colgué el nuevo vestido en el armario, decidí cambiarme de ropa para antes de que llegara Krilin me puse una falda azul y una camisa blanca y me senté en mi cama para colocarme las botas _

_Definitivamente todos los Ouji son un caso raro en eso mi celular vibro y tenía un mensaje de un número desconocido __**"porsh 9:30" **__porsh sé que es un restaurante pero que significaba y faltaban 10 minutos para las 9:30, no la pensé mucho tome mi celular y mi cartera y Salí de mi casa_

_Mama, papa.- grite antes de cruzar la puerta.- si viene Krilin díganle que me espere en mi habitación ahorita regreso.- escuche un si cariño y camine un poco más alejada para tomar un Taxi le indique que me llevara al restaurante y tardamos 20 minutos en llegar, le page al señor lo debido y baje para entrar al lugar era un restaurante muy bonito pero algo chico y acogedor tenía unas mesas cuadradas pequeñas muy buenas para una cinta romántica y otras más grandes para convivir en familia y amigos note que tenían una pared de papel que divida dos mesas para dar privacidad y después de observar el lugar vi algo que hiso que mi corazón se apretara y se llenara de furia ahí estaba Yamsha comiendo junto a Marron ella se le veía muy feliz y coqueta justo una cita muy romántica para cualquier pareja solo con un inconveniente Yamsha era mi novio no el de esa Zorra._

…_**. … ….. ….. …. …**_

_**NOTA: Roxemarie**__: claro mira yo actualizo todos los días y pues donde vivo cuando subo el capítulo siempre es de noche como hoy a las 10:40 no se tu que horario tengas pero tenlo por seguro que siempre será todos los días hasta que finalice. Hola y gracia por estar leyendo mi historia y por dejar comentarios bonitos y como les digo a mis consentidos, dudas sugerencias, reclamaciones o lo que sea házmelo saber por qué tu opinión también importa cuídate y besos_

_**Gabilu VB.- **__gracias por tu comentario me alegra que te siga gustando y como lo prometido capitulo nuevo de todos los días cuídate y besos y si tienes alguna sugerencia házmelo saber _

_**Mare- 14**__: gracias por tu comentario y me alegra que te guste como lo llevo y si las dos mamas están igual de locas pero con un propósito diferente y no sabemos lo que me alegra que me dejen comentarios de verdad me alegran el día cuídate y besos ah y espero que el capítulo sea de tu agrado _

_**Mireia 13 **__: gracias de nuevo por tu comentario de verdad que ustedes me alegran el día y sí que curioso los diferentes horarios y si tienes razón cuando yo subo el capítulo es en la noche y cuando leo sus hermosos comentarios es en la madrugada (si es que no estoy dormida) o en la mañanita cuando estoy en la escuela ( y agarro internet xD). Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo y aquí te dejo otro a ver qué te parece cuídate y besos___

_**Vegitta may :**____linda prometido es deuda, capitulo diario :p y en el siguiente se van a ir descubriendo más cosas pero a ver qué pasa gracias por tu comentario que siempre me alegra el día y por seguirme leyendo y te are otra visita en tu página a ver si subiste nuevas fotos cuídate y besos _

_**Javi.- **__me alegra que te gusten los AU y sobre todo el mío gracias por tu comentario y aquí te dejo otro capítulo haber que te parece cuídate y besos_

_**Y Recuerden que yo siempre les agradezco sus comentarios porque son muy importantes para mí ya que son los que siempre me alegran el día y más de ver que las mismas personas me siguen y es que eso quiere decir que no los estoy decepcionando gracias y son todos unos amores**_

_**RECOMENDACIÓN.- lean bien porque a veces dejo pistas que se descubren en otros capítulos jejeje solo aviso **_

_**Los quiere**_

_**Aioro **_


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10 **

_Los observe por 2 minutos y eso fue suficiente para mí en cuanto Marrón se apoyó en el hombro de Yamsha y él se sonrojo y puso su mano en la de ella fue suficiente para mí, respire hondamente para tratar de calmarme, arregle bien mi ropa y camine a paso normal hacia ellos, sé que no me notaron ya que seguían en las mimas posiciones y cuando estuve enfrente de ellos no la pensé dos veces_

_Yamsha.- salude normal sin enojo sin gritos sin lágrimas como si no me afectara_

_Bu… bu…. Bulma.- apenas y pudo decir mi nombre de la impresión.- No… no es lo que parece.- trato de decir _

_Ah y que es entonces.- le respondí igual sin sentimientos, sin emociones la palabra era vacía me sentía vacía en eso llego un camarero y me hablo _

_Ocurre algo señorita? _

_Si.- respondí y Yamsha mordió su labio.- pasa que necesitamos otra silla_

_Entonces es mesa para tres?.- pregunto extrañado _

_Exacto mesa para tres.- respondí alegre dedicándole una sonrisa al mesero, el por su parte en menos de segundos trajo otra silla y la acomodo justo enfrente de Marrón y ella estaba sentada enfrente de la pared de papel y alado de ambas Yamsha _

_Bulma yo.- trato de hablar _

_No.- le respondí seca mirando a Marron _

_Pero_

_Cállate.- le volví a interrumpir tranquila.- no quiero que hables.- le dije_

_Que pasa aquí Marrón no entiende yo solo quería comer con Yamsha no contigo.- dijo la muy tonta_

_Oh no te preocupes en unos momentos será todo tuyo _

_Pero bulma no es lo que crees_

_Te dije que te callaras.- lo mire fulminantemente pero sin perder la compostura que me había puesto, fría _

_No hasta que me dejes explicarte.- siguió el.- la razón por la cual estoy aquí es porque Marrón me pidió ayuda para volver con Krilin.- dijo desesperado y yo lo mire será cierto tal vez me precipite a los hechos _

_A que te refieres?.- le pregunte _

_Marrón siente lastimar a Krilin, Marrón lo ama mucho.- dijo ella a punto de llorar _

_Tranquila Marrón yo le digo.- continuo Yamsha.- Marrón se dio cuenta que hiso mal y que perdió a alguien muy importante para ella por una tontería y ahora quiere recuperarlo por eso me pido mi ayuda.- yo suspire aliviada era eso, pero por alguna razón mi pecho me decía que esto aquí no acababa _

_Si Marrón promete no acostarse con nadie más ni con Yamsha ni con Radizz ni con _

_Cállate.- le grito Yamsha y otra vez sentí como todo se detuvo, ya no escuchaba nada ni las voces del lugar ni la voz de Yamsha solo la de Marron__** "marron promete no acostarse con nadie más ni con yamsha" "acostarse" "Yamsha" acostarse YAMSHA" **_

_Que dijiste.- dije en voz baja ignorando a Yamsha y mirando a Marrón ya que sus palabras asían eco en mi cabeza_

_Marrón ara lo que sea para recuperar a Krilin Marron lo ama y…_

_Cuando te acostaste con Yamsha.- le corte, Yamsha trato de decir algo pero lo mire de la peor forma y se quedó callado regrese mi vista a Marrón y pareció estar haciendo cuentas _

_Mmmm Marrón cree que fue hace dos meses.- respondió ella y mi cabeza empezó a trabajar hace dos meses fue mi pelea con Yamsa, Hace dos meses me trajo serenata, y hace dos meses sentí que me pidió perdón por algo más aparte de la pelea_

_Pero.- logre articular.-cómo pudiste si sabes que es mejor amigo de Krilin.- estalle en furia toda la calma y la decencia que sentía se esfumó para convertirse en ira_

_Marrón lo siente pero es que Marrón se sentía tan sola y triste por perder a Krilin y mi Yamsha era tan amable y Marrón quería sentirse querida.- exclamo ella_

_Pero si serás Zorra.- dije yo tratando de controlarme quería matar a la muy maldita _

_Krilin no se tiene que enterar.- dijo ella seria.- nadie lo tiene que saber y así Krilin será feliz otra vez con Marrón.- sonrió _

_Y mientras tanto cada vez que se te antoje te tiraras a otros aun estando con el.- ya no podía soportarlo_

_Mientras no lo sepa todo estará bien.- me miro sonriente.- él es lindo y tierno y Marrón de verdad lo ama pero no es lo suficiente hombre para satisfacerme por eso busco a alguien que me complace y el alguien que lo ame y así todos felices.- continuo ella y yo la mire con Horror_

_Oh vamos vieja no me mires así de verdad crees que Krilin encontrara algo mejor.- dijo ella.- claro que no él nunca será suficiente para nadie prácticamente le estoy haciendo un favor.- no sé qué me paso pero en cuanto termino y me sonrió prácticamente me abalance sobre ella, atravesamos la pared de papel y caímos a la otra mesa atrás de ella_

_Y tú eres una cualquiera.-. Le grite jalando su cabello ella no tardó en reaccionar y con una fuerza que no sé de donde salió me giro y yo quede debajo de ella_

_Nadie llama a Marrón cualquiera mosquita muerta.- me grito jalando mi cabello y valla que dolía mucho abrí los ojos y mire a la familia Ouji perpleja específicamente, a vegeta, a su mama, papa y a otros señores que no conocía, yo saque más fuerza y deje a Marrón debajo mío mientras seguíamos forcejando, rodamos la mesa y caímos al piso y como pudimos nos levantamos escuchamos los gritos de la gente los de Yamsha los de los Ouji pero no hicimos caso mataría a la perra por todo el daño que le hizo a Krilin, no se ni como nos levantamos y de pronto me estrello en la pared y yo le metí una cachetada a lo que, ella me la devolvió sentí la sangre de mi labio inferior pero no hice caso mientras la jalaba de las ropas y la estrellaba a la pared como ella lo hiso, con sus uñas largas desgarro una parte de mi blusa mientras yo forcejaba con ella, logre volver a tumbarla al piso mientras jalaba nuevamente su cabello provocándole dolor, después sentí unos fuertes brazos en mi cintura y me jalaron a un pecho duro para separarnos sabía que no era Yamsha ya que el tomo a Marrón de la misma forma_

_Suéltame.- grite mientras que forcejaba con mi captor.- que me suelte te digo_

_Eres una loca.- me grito Marrón.- ahora sé por qué Yasmsha estuvo con migo con una tipa como tu es normal que busque placer en otra parte.- pise el pie de mi captor al igual como lo hizo Marrón y volví a abalanzarme sobre ella pero no duro mucho porque los mismos brazos me sujetaron _

_Eres una cualquiera.- le grite.- tú no te mereces a alguien como Krilin.- le dije con odio_

_A él no le metas en esto.- grito ella siendo arrastrada hasta la salida por Yamsha _

_Suéltame.- le dije al tipo que me tenía agarrada esto aún no acaba, iría a arrancarle cada mechón azul a esa tipa _

_Ya Basta mujer.- me dijo suavemente vegeta en el oído y todo se detuvo, tanto mi furia como mi cordura desaparecieron para dejar entrar a la tristeza_

_Vee. Ve. Vegeta.- dije yo estallando en lágrimas dándome la vuelta y aferrando mis brazos hacia su cuello mientras descansaba mi cabeza entre su cuello y hombro_

_Bulma.- susurro despacio luego de unos momentos me correspondió poniendo sus brazos fuertes en mi cintura permitiéndome llorar en el _

_Disculpe pero quien pagara esto.- dijo el mesero _

_Nosotros.- escuche la voz del señor Ouji.- vegeta llévala a casa.- le ordeno su papa, note como asintió con su cabeza mientras empezábamos a caminar me acomode de lado para caminar mejor pero aun así no soltó su agarre de mi cintura, salimos por la parte trasera del restaurante y caminamos hacia el estacionamiento, vegeta abrió la puerta de su carro y no espere a que me digiera algo yo subí a él y rompí a llorar en su asiento. El no dijo nada cerró la puerta con delicadeza y se subió de su lado para arrancar hacia la corporación por todo el camino mi llanto se hiso más fuerte hasta que llegue a un punto en que ya no podía ni hablar ni llorar el dolor que sentía era mucho más fuerte como para permitirme decir una palabra me recargue mejor dándole la espalda a vegeta y mirando a la ventana en un punto inespecífico de repente empezó a llover aumentando mi tristeza y el vacío en mi interior _

_Bulma.- me hablo vegeta pero ni siquiera pude mirarlo me sentía tan vacía y sin energía que no tenía fuerzas para articular palabra alguna.- en solo un insecto.- dijo y note mi labio temblar para volver a llorar pero me aguante, ya más patética no me podía ver frente a vegeta y es que no me gustaba que __**El**__ me viera en estas condiciones. Llegamos a la corporación y vegeta se estaciono lo más cerca de la puerta de mi caza _

_Bulma.- volvió a hablarme sabía que tenía que bajarme pero no podía, después escuche su puerta abrirse y cerrarse y después ya lo tenía enfrente mío, el me miro con sus ojo negros profundos se agacho a mi altura y paso uno de sus brazos por debajo de mis piernas mientras que otro lo coloco en mi espalda para poder cargarme. Yo me aferre a su cuello y recargue mi cabeza en el como lo había hecho antes_

_Esto solo lo haré una vez mujer.- me dijo tranquilo caminando hacia mi casa y el abrió con cuidado la puerta y entro a mi casa _

_Oh dios mío que paso_

_Hum la mujer está bien.- le dijo vegeta a mi madre.- su habitación.- pregunto el _

_Segundo pasillo derecha hasta el fondo.- respondió mi padre, vegeta asintió nuevamente y sentí como otra vez nos movíamos y luego subíamos las escaleras_

_Ve.- trate de hablar_

_Ahorra energías Bulma.- me dijo suave _

_Yo quiero agrad.- pero me interrumpió_

_No hay nada que agradecer mujer, estamos a mano.- dijo el entonces lo hacía porque yo lo ayude el otro día, por inercia apreté con mis uñas un poco más el agarre en su cuello y creo que lo noto_

_Ja eres una mujer muy complicada.- dijo chistoso.- pero nunca eh conocido a alguien igual que tú.. Completo y yo sonreí y lo sentí sonreír también. Hubiera deseado que el camino hacia mi cuarto hubiera durado más de verdad no quería que me soltara, quería quedarme así toda la noche buscar en el ese consuelo que ahorita me estaba brindando y que me hacía sentir mucho mejor aunque el aún no lo notara. Abrió mi puerta con una patada lo cual exalto a mi acompañante olvidado_

_Bulma!.- grito Krilin.- pero que paso continuo él. Vegeta me fue bajando nuevamente y cuando toque el piso mire a Kril, cuando sentí que ya no tenía el agarre de vegeta nuevamente sentía el llanto en mi corrí y abrace a Krilin para seguir llorando_

_Bulma pero que paso.- me dijo Krilin abrazándome también y aunque era reconfortante no era lo mismo que los brazos de vegeta_

_Estas bien te hicieron algo.- dijo asustado y no comprendí por que _

_La mujer esta bien.- hablo vegeta serio nuevamente con su voz rasposa _

_Entonces que.- pregunto Krilin_

_Hum se enteró de una verdad.- dijo vegeta.- mmm dale un calmante para que pueda dormir.- volvió a hablar calmado como preocupado o no sabría decirlo_

_Vegeta espera.- le llamo Krilin al parecer ya se iba yo no veía nada pues estaba recargada en el pecho de Krilin y vegeta estaba atrás mío.- no sé qué paso pero Gracias.- dijo el _

_Hum has que se duerma.- termino vegeta cerrando la puerta y entonces entendí que se había ido, Krilin no dijo nada más entendió que no hablaría y que lo único que necesitaba era seguir llorando ni siquiera sentí cuando pasamos hacia mi cama y de momento él me dijo algo y salió de mi cuarto, y es que porque me duele tanto de verdad amaba tanto a Yamsha o es simplemente mi Orgullo herido, el sentirme nuevamente usada y no suficiente para alguien así revivir sentimientos que ya había olvidado "__**oh niña azul de verdad creíste que querría algo más de ti que no fuera un simple polvo ni siquiera eres lo sufrientemente buena para quedarme toda la noche contigo"**__ oh no ya estaba recordado y era justo lo que quería evitar esas palabras esas malditas palabras tan crueles que me cambiaron hace dos años atrás, abrece de nuevo mi almohada y encaje mis dientes en ella para reprimir el grito que quería soltar a los 5 minutos entro Krilin y como pude me levante y lo pase de largo me metí a mi baño y llene mi tina de agua caliente mientras que me deshacía de mi desgarrada ropa valla cualquiera que me viera pensaría que me paso algo malo me mire en el espejo de baño y tenía sangre en mi labio inferior pero ni siquiera sentía el dolor, una mejilla roja y unos arañazos en mi pecho debido al desgarre de mi ropa. Y ahora entiendo la preocupación de mis padres y de Krilin pero ya mañana daría explicaciones hoy no estaba para eso, me adentre al agua pare sentir como el agua caliente relajaba mis músculos mire mis rodillas moradas asomando los moretones que tendrá por varios días __**" si de verdad me amas demuéstralo pasa la noche con migo" **__ me sumergí en el agua maldición más recuerdos no lo podía permitir eso ya lo supere eso ya paso, lo pasado es pasado y punto bulma ya no pienses en eso. Estuve alrededor de media hora bajo el agua y cuando Salí me sentía realmente débil no se ni como me puse la pijama pero lo logre al salir vi a Krilin sentado en mi cama con una taza de Té camine para acostarme y recargarme en la cabecera de mi cama mientras Krilin me entregaba la taza_

_Tómala con cuidado aun esta caliente.- hice caso a lo que dijo y cuando la termine me dio mucho sueño _

_Krilin no te vayas.- le dije el entendió y se recostó alado de mi pero no se adentró a las cobijas y así no teníamos tanto contacto yo me gire como pude descanse mi cabeza en su pecho mientras en sueño me ganaba.- gracias por ser mi mejor amigo.- dije casi durmiéndome _

_Y tú por ser la mía.- escuche mientras besaba mi frente y entonces me quede dormida, nos despertó la alarma de mi mesita de noche y Krilin como pudo la apago, el me insistió en que debía quedarme a descansar pero no, teníamos que ir a la escuela y no podía huir de todo tenía que afrontarlo esta vez. Él se resignó sabiendo lo terca que era y se encamino a su cuarto ya que desde hace tiempo el tenia ropa para cuando se quedara no ponerse la de mi papa. Cuando por fin estuvimos listos bajamos a desayunar y les explique todo, claro omitiendo que Marrón era la mujer con la que me engaño Yamsha eso no me correspondía a mi si no a Yamsha decirle su bajeza ellos suspiraron aliviados y continuamos con nuestro desayuno al salir de mi casa mire a Goku, 18 Y Vegeta. Yo le dedique una sonrisa a vegeta como agradeciendo lo que hizo con esa sonrisa, el me correspondió mientras que yo sacaba mi capsula y la presionaba mientras salía mi coche, salude a los demás con la mano mientras subía a mi carro y partía rumbo a la escuela, puse la música a todo volumen mientras cantaba, sabía que algo en mi interior estaba surgiendo y sabía que era por vegeta pero por el momento no quería descubrirlo aún estaba muy reciente la herida de Yamsha y confiar nuevamente mi corazón en alguien sería difícil pero de algo si estoy segura sé que vegeta es diferente y tal vez algún día lo descubra pero por el momento tratare de reponerme soy Bulma Briefs tengo 17 años y hoy comenzare de nuevo ._

…_**.. …. …. ….. …. …. …**_

_**Nota:**_

_**Tormenta 2104.-**__** me alegro que te siga gustando los capítulos y si no pude evitar poner la frase de la mama de bulma como la recordaba es que de verdad la adore en es escena y te diré una cosa estas adivinando bien lo que pienso pero no te diré jajaja hasta que leas el capítulo a ver qué te parece el día de la Gala ya que es sorpresa, y sabes me has dado una buena idea con lo de Brolly ya había pensado en el pero a ver como lo junto en lo que mi cabecita loca pensó y no te preocupes ame tus sugerencias son súper bienvenidas con migo y si tienes mas no dudes en decírmelas porque son muy importantes y las tomo en cuanta ah se me olvida pregunta para los que tuvieron esa conclusión todos concluyeron que 18 le mando el mensaje a bulma pero quien le aviso a 18 si 18 estaba con bulma? **_

_**Mireia 13.- **__** linda capitulo diaria, me alegra que te gustara el capítulo como a mi escribirlo, aquí está la conti a ver qué te parece y tengo una pregunta para ti ¿todos dedujeron que 18 le envió el mensaje a bulma Pero quien le aviso a 18 si ella estaba con bulma? …. tan tan jejejje bueno me alegra que te gustara cuídate y abrígate porque yo ando muy enferma pero aun así lo prometido es prometido y aquí está el capítulo diario para ustedes mis consentidos cuídate y besos : ) **_

_**Vegitta May.-**__** en el próximo capítulo tal vez averigües con quien se peleó vegeta y te hago la misma pregunta ¿ todos dedujeron que 18 mando el mensaje pero quien le aviso a 18 si ella estaba con bulma? Jajaja me quiero hacer la misteriosa pero bueno aquí está mi capitulo diario y tu también cuídate y abrígate porque después te enfermas como yo :S y otra vez te agradezco que quieras buscarme una foto para tu página de verdad eres un amor, si la tienes me avisas para darme una vuelta bueno te dejo besos ya nos leeremos mañana **_

_**Mare 14**__** hahaha si pobre Yamsha aunque él no la llevo muy feo todavía sino Marron es que siempre quise que la desgreñaran y es que en la serie todos detenían a bulma o a milk pero yo no xD me alegra que te siga gustando mi historia y que dejes comentarios bonitos, cuídate y abrígate para no enfermarte. Aquí está el capítulo diario a ver qué te parece bye besos**_

_**Peny hdez .- **__** jajaja morí con lo de la canción de los perritos, pero si es tán triste y es que yo siempre me pregunte en la serie por que dejo de aparecer Lansh simplemente la desaparecieron y Ten pues dejo de verles por eso lo creí necesario además que sirve para juntar a las parejas, me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo (como a mí el tuyo). Aquí está la conti a ver qué te parece, abrígate bien para no que no te enfermes cuídate y besos.**_

_**De verdad amo que me dejen sus lindos comentarios y más por tener lectores tan hermosos como ustedes, son lo mejor cuídense y nos leeremos mañana besos **_

_**Ah y si hay nuevos lectores bienvenidos y sus comentarios yo siempre agradeceré que se tomen la molestia de dejarme uno **_

_**Los quiere Aioro **_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Capítulo 11 **_

_Acosada, si esa es la palabra me siento acosada y es que hace 3 días fue mi pelea con Marrón ella no se ha aparecido en la escuela lo más probable es que también tenga algunas marcas de nuestra pelea y no quiera que la vean así o eso lo que yo deduje a su ausencia estos tres días. Si tres días desde que se ha corrido el rumor de mi ruptura con Yamsha, tres días de estar soltera y tres días siendo acosada por todo los hombres de la escuela. El primer día fue divertido y hasta conmovedor, viendo como varios chicos se acercaban a mí ofreciéndome un hombro en que llorar, regalándome chocolates, rosas oh su comida del almuerzo y eso era muy bueno ya que poco a poco mi autoestima subía al igual que mi ego. El segundo día fue cansado ya que fue cuando ellos se animaron a pedirme una oportunidad, una cita, o comer conmigo en el almuerzo pero por más que yo me negaba o trataba de decirle que no ellos insistían por suerte Krilin estaba a mi lado y siempre lograba sacarme del apuro antes de que terminara matándolos a todos. El tercer día fue frustrante estaba completamente harta, estaba a punto de explotar, mi paladar estaba harto de chocolate y sentía que mis caderas se estaban ensanchando un poquito más, en mi casa estaba llena de alergias por las tantas flores que tenía que estar tirando, en la escuela no había un lugar en el cual pudiera estar tranquila platicando sin que llegaran a interrumpirnos, me sentía acosada todo el día y ya no sabía qué demonios hacer._

_El timbre me saco de mis pensamientos y lo maldecí pues ya era receso, me apresure a guardar mis cosas para salir lo más rápido posible antes de que mis acosadores personales empezaran con su insistencia, odiaba las clases que no compartía con Krilin ya que me sentía sola y desprotegida en otros tiempos hubiera sido diferente pues tendría a Lansh espantando a todos o a un Lunsh, pero no estaría sola, vi la entrada de la cafetería pero decidí rodearla no entraría a la Jaula de los Leones yo sola, no soy suicida. Cuando me metí por otro pasillo mi celular vibro y era un mensaje de Krilin diciéndome que me espera en el salón de música lo antes posible pero donde demonios estaba eso, en eso escuche unas voces_

_Donde estará la linda bulma.- oh no mis acosadores doble la esquina y me metí al pasillo más adelante había una puerta ese debe ser el salón de música apresure mis pasos y abrí la puerta de golpe_

_Krilin los locos me siguen.- grite a todo pulmón pues así les había nombrado el a mis acosadores, pero cuando termine de hablar me quede callada cuando vi que me había equivocado de salón, mi cara se llenó de vergüenza al saber lo que había gritado y más a quienes se los grite por error, Goku y vegeta tenían comida en la boca y dejaron de masticar al momento en que yo entre, Milk y 18 estaban sentadas en un Sofá café mirándome con atención, al fondo había una máquina de sodas junto a un tipo gigante con el cabello largo y la copia en hombre de 18 y en la pared alado de mi otro chico _

_Ups este me equivoque jejeje.- que tonto sonó eso pensé _

_Bulma cierto.- me dijo el chico a lado de mi _

_Eh si y tú eres?.- _

_Brolly.- me sonrío.- supongo que no querías llegar aquí o me equivoco.- dijo amable y tranquilo _

_Este no yo buscaba el salón de música.- en cuanto termine de decirle el me tomo del brazo y salió junto conmigo hasta el pasillo nuevamente dejando la puerta abierta para que todos nos viera o así lo sentí yo pues desde que entre todas las miradas estaba puestas en mi _

_Hasta el fondo del pasillo vuelta a la derecha y primera puerta.- me dijo apuntando con su dedo _

_Eh a si gracias.- le sonreí.- bueno nos vemos _

_Nos vemos.- escuche por mi parte seguí caminado hacia donde me indico Brolly, encontré la puerta y decía "salón de música" eso me hiso sentir más tonta, abrí la puerta despacio y encontré a Krilin muy concentrado con su guitarra, alcance a escuchar lo último de la canción te quiero y valla que cantaba bien aunque todavía le faltaba afinar _

_Al parecer si te lo estas tomando enserio cierto.- le dije cerrando la puerta y recargándome en ella_

_Bulma.- dijo avergonzado.- cuanto llevas ahí _

_Lo suficiente.- le dije.- eres muy bueno _

_Este bueno no hablemos de eso.- hablo rápido.- quería proponerte algo.- y luego paso a serio_

_Escúpelo _

_Bueno ya que tus locos psicópatas enamorados no nos dejan tragar a gusto.- yo bufe pero en realidad era cierto.- te proponía que pasáramos los recesos aquí, este lugar es tranquilo y nadie viene y estamos libres de aquellos locos._

_Me parece perfecto.- me acerque a él y me senté en un banquito alto.- pero con la condición de que toques algo para mi.- le di mi mejor sonrisa_

_No.- sentencio _

_Porque no.- me enoje _

_Por qué no quiero _

_Si no tocas para mi are que los locos psicópatas te sigan por toda la escuela.- le sonreí maliciosa _

_A veces das miedo te lo han dicho_

_Si.- confesé y el levanto una ceja.- bueno que esperas quiero mi canción _

_Aun no tendrás que esperar hasta que esté más preparado.- yo deje de insistir pues al parecer estaba en un rotundo No _

_Oye tu sabias que el grupo Sayans pasaba los recesos en un cuarto especial?.- le pregunte pues en todo este tiempo que eh estado en esta escuela jamás los llegue a ver en receso y a veces me preguntaba donde estaban_

_Ah si esa área es exclusiva para ellos era un antiguo cuarto olvidado y por lo que tengo entendido ellos lo limpiaron y decoraron a su gusto y ahora es su territorio.- me dijo el afinando más su guitarra_

_Ah eso explica muchas cosas.- pasamos la mayoría del receso ahí y estábamos muy a gusto ya que por fin teníamos paz y podíamos platicar a nuestro antojo. Al finalizar las clases me despedí de Krlin ya que como todos los días se quedaba a sus ensayos además yo tenía que ir a la corporación para arreglarme ya que hoy sería la dichosa Gala la verdad no tenía ganas de ir pero se lo prometí a mi papa y ya no puedo echarme para atrás, fui a un salón de belleza para que me maquillaran y peinaran no recargado algo leve, rizaron mi cabello y lo colocaron a un lado de mi dejando un hombro descubierto mientras que al otro reposaban mis ríos azules perfectamente acomodados, llegue a mi casa y me coloque mi vestido y me di los últimos retoques para que todo estuviera perfecto, al bajar mis padres también estuvieron listos y todos juntos nos fuimos al salón. El lugar era hermoso ya había escuchado que la Torre de Kamisama era un lugar elegante y muy glamuroso pero nunca me había imaginado que perfecto, entramos al lugar y ya estaban todos reunidos nos recibieron y pidieron nuestros pases mientras yo observaba el ambiente, las mesas perfectamente decoradas y la pista iluminado con las luces de colores donde ya se podían ver personas bailando muy animadamente, al fondo había unas escaleras me imagino que esas llegan hacia la terraza. Mi papa me arrastro para presentarme a los inversionistas mientras yo trataba de integrarme a la plática para no pasar desapercibida, hablamos de nuestros inventos, proyectos y próximas creaciones ellos estaban fascinados con migo y yo trataba de ser lo más encantadora posible, en eso mi vista se desvió hacia la puerta y mire como entraba la familia Ouji, bueno no todos, solamente estaban muy elegantes el Sr. Y la Sr. Ouji, Goku junto con Milk a ella se le veía más feliz y a 18 junto con vegeta y me alegre de verle el hermoso vestido negro que compro conmigo _

_Oh bulma mira es el apuesto vegeta.- me dijo mi madre en susurro y estaba totalmente de acuerdo se veía muy guapo con ese esmoquin negro y su cabello rebelde, pero como siempre con esa apariencia arrogante definitivamente ese hombre no cambia aunque sea en un evento formal _

_Bulma hija.- me hablo mi padre.- quiero presentarte comandante Red líder de la empresa patrulla roja y a su sobrino el General Blue.- valla nombres pensé, salude al Sr. Red era un hombre ya grande con cara de empresario trancero, su cabello era rojo al igual que su bigote, su peinado hacia atrás. Aunque su sobrino era el caso opuesto era un rubio muy guapo de ojos azules buen porte y con mucha elegancia._

_Porque no van por algo de beber.- me sugirió mi padre y entendí la indirecta_

_Ah sí claro me acompañas.- le dije al rubio el asintió mientras caminábamos hacia la mesa de ponche _

_Entonces eres inventora?.- me pregunto para romper el incómodo silencio que se había formado _

_Si adoro inventar mucho más que estar detrás de una oficina.- le dije sincera _

_Te entiendo a mí tampoco me gusta el papeleo lo mío son más las estrategias_

_Entonces tengo que cuidarme.- le sonreí coqueta _

_Bueno seré amable contigo _

_Bulma Briefs.- el sonido de la mama de vegeta me sobresalto un poco ya que sentía su mirada penétrate en mi _

_Oh Sr. Ouji como esta.- le dedique una sonrisa _

_Sr. Ouji.- a él le di la mano mientras que a los demás un hola _

_Quien es tu acompañante.- dijo ella seria _

_Ah sí perdón él es.- pero me interrumpió _

_General blue de corporación patrulla roja.- lo dijo algo engreído con las manos en la espalda y el mentón en alto ni siquiera quiso mirarlos _

_Bueno pues que bien.- dijo la mama de vegeta igual de indignada.- y dime querida donde están tus padres_

_Pues ellos están con el Comandante Red entre otros inversionistas.- el ambiente estaba tenso notaba las miradas de desagrado de toda la familia Ouji para el rubio de alado aunque él ni se inmutaba _

_Oh que bien tal vez luego pase a saludarlos.- siguió ella.- y dime querida como sigues?.- creo que se refería a mi ruptura con Yamsha _

_Pues bien bien gracias _

_Si se nota.- dijo el Sr. Ouji mirando a mi acompañante de alado y de inmediato recibió un codazo de su esposa _

_Ignóralo querida.- dijo ella mandándole una mirada mortal a su marido.- entonces ustedes dos son.- nos señaló a ambos _

_No no.- dije apresurada.- no acabamos de conocer cierto.- mire a Blue y el me miro hastiado _

_Si hace unos momentos y si nos permiten la chica azul y yo íbamos por ponche así que.- se dio la media vuelta y empezó a caminar_

_Pero que hombre más odioso.- escuche de Milk.- como puedes relacionarte con alguien así.- continuo ella y que más podía hacer no podía tratar mal al tipo porque mi padre me lo había pedido pero tampoco quería quedar mal con los Ouji pues sentía que de una forma casi extraña se preocupaban por mi _

_Lo se disculpen.- dije mirando a la mama de vegeta como para que entendiera la situación sin tener que decirle_

_Hey azulita ya no pierdas el tiempo.- me grito a unos paso yo cerré los ojos y suspire_

_De verdad lo lamento….. Fue un gusto verlos.- me di la vuelta y camine hacia donde estaba el rubio esperándome impaciente _

_Porque pierdes el tiempo con perdedores.- me dijo sirviéndose un trago _

_No tienes por qué ser tan grosero.- le dije enojada.- además no son perdedores para que sepas la empresa de los Ouji es muy famosa_

_Hum te diré algo linda esa empresa caerá pronto.- empezó a beber el vino de su copa mientras me entregaba la mía y yo la bebía un poco _

_A que te refieres?.- le pregunte normal pues si quería respuestas tendría que portarme los más encantadora posible_

_Pues escuche que mi tío decía que las empresa Cenji estaba retomado un poder muy grande y con ello arrasara con varias empresas hasta dejarlas en bancarrota y en su lista la de los Ouji es una de las principales.- termino sirviéndome mas _

_Yo quise seguir preguntándole pero no pude tuvimos que volver con mi padre y con su tío para seguir con las conversaciones, la mayoría de la noche fue aburrida tuve que estar con los niños creídos de papa, soportando sus estupideces ahora hasta 18 que casi no habla era buena compañía con mi mirada los busque y mire lo mismo que yo los señores Ouji estaban hablando con el Sr Garlick Jr. Vegeta también se veía entrado en la conversación entonces recordé que 18 y Milk dijeron algo así como de que el Sr. Ouji también lo estaba reintegrando en los asuntos de la empresa y valla al parecer tenemos algo en común, Goku estaba alado de la mesa de Bocadillos engullendo todo y Milk tenía una Vena en la frente lo que indicaba que en cualquier momento le gritaría por sus modales pero un momento donde esta 18 la seguí buscando con la mirada hasta que la encontré en medio de ambos en la pista de baile al parecer estaba hablando con alguien, pero no se le veía muy feliz parecía incomoda o nerviosa no sabía quién era el tipo ya que me daba la espalda era muy alto y las luces de la pista tampoco no ayudaban, escuche un plato quebrarse y mire nuevamente a Goku algo apenado con la cara manchada de Salsa y aun Milk gritándole unas cuantas cosas, cuando regrese mi mirada a 18 me preocupe, vegeta estaba delante de ella como protegiéndola se le veía muy enojado, al tipo le estaba mandando la peor de sus miradas que hasta a mí me dejo helada pero ni se inmuto, mire a mi alrededor y al parecer nadie se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba todos estaban muy concentrados en lo suyo, me fui acercando poco a poco con ellos mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza y no entendía porque y cuando estuve a un metro de ellos me paralice, reconocía perfectamente esta trenza verde no podía ser otro que_

_Zarbon.- hable seria y fría, el mencionado dejo de ponerle atención a vegeta y 18 para girarse hacia mi _

_Niña azul.- dijo en asombro mirando cada aspecto de mí, devorándome con la mirada pero ni me inmute _

_Veo que no has cambiado en nada.- dije acercándome un poco más ante la mirada de vegeta y 18.- sigues siendo un busca pleitos_

_Oh y tú te has puesto más hermosa de lo que recuerdo _

_Bulma lo conoces.- dijo 18 aun un poco temblorosa _

_Por desgracia.- dije yo mirándolo a los ojos sin despegarme ni un segundo de su mirada_

_Oh vamos si compartimos buenos ratos.- siguió él y yo seguí mirándolo, si va hablar pues hablemos entonces _

_No muy placenteros que digamos _

_Lo mismo digo linda.- en eso empezó una canción "No me compares" y el me tendió la mano yo no dude en aceptarla mientras que caminábamos más alejados de vegeta y 18 para que no pudieran escucharnos _

_Cuanto tiempo mi niña azul.- me susurro al oído mientras que posaba un mano en mi cintura y me acercaba a su cuerpo _

_Dos años si no me equivoco.- dije yo tratando de poner distancia colocando una mano en su hombro y empezamos a movernos_

_No me digas que aún me guardas rencor.- dijo el dándome una vuelta_

_Rencor no es ni cerca de lo que te mereces.- le dije yo regresándole y con mi tacón pise la esquina de su pie _

_Grr.- se quejó pero siguió bailando.- yo aún tengo gratos recuerdos contigo.- me dijo burlón _

_Así yo no recuerdo ninguno.- dimos otra vuelta casi estábamos rodeando toda la pista _

_Pues me extraña la primera vez no se olvida tan fácil.- tome su corbata y lo jale para que quedara más cerca de mí y deje de moverme_

_Escúchame bien Zarbon no soy más la niña tonta con la que jugaste hace dos años no más eh madurado y crecido y si quieres hablar me importa un pepino que yo también tengo muchas cosas que decir.- lo solté de mala gana y me di la vuelta para alejarme pero él me tomo del brazo violentamente y me regreso de nuevo a mi lugar_

_Y yo también te advierto que si quiero algo lo consigo de nuevo.- a que se refería con eso me solté de mala gana y Salí apresurada de la pista mientras que corrí al baño, me mire un momento al espejo las manos y las piernas me temblaban el rencuentro con Zarbon me afecto mucho aún no estaba preparada para volver a verlo, Salí del baño y mire todos alrededor y todos los tipos que conocí esta noche me recordaban a Zarbon a el lo mire a lado de la mesa de ponche levanto su copa hacia mí y luego la bebió, bastardo, recorrí todo el lugar hasta que di con las escaleras subí hasta el último piso y llegue a la terraza por suerte y no había nadie, camine hasta el final de ella y me recargue en el barandal y mire las estrellas hoy especialmente se veían más hermosas que de costumbre _

_Al parecer te gusta estar rodeada de insectos.- me exalte un poco al escuchar la voz de vegeta, estaba segura que no había nadie y cuando entre cerré la puerta conmigo y en ningún momento escuche que se abrió me di la vuelta y no mire a nadie hasta que el salió del rincón oscuro en donde estaba _

_Vegeta me asustaste Bruto.- lleve una mano a mi corazón para tratar de calmarme.- que haces aquí, hay alguien más contigo?.- le pregunte pues esperaba que 18 o quien sea saliera de la oscuridad_

_A quien esperas.- dijo enojado acercándose a mi.- al rubio idiota.- luego empezó a caminar alrededor de mi.- o será a Zarbon _

_No espero a nadie vegeta.- dije enojada por tener que volver a escuchar ese nombre _

_Al parecer son buenos amigos cierto.- me dijo en el oído y yo me gire y por inercia empecé a retroceder_

_Quiénes.?.- dije nerviosa_

_Tú y Zarbon.- el empezó a caminar haciendo que yo retrocediera mas.- me da la impresión que lo conoces desde antes_

_Bueno si lo conozco.- yo seguía retrocediendo sin dejar de quitarle mi mirada de encima sus ojos negro me veía extraño y si tenía que admitirlo tenía miedo pero era de vegeta?_

_De donde.- siguió el.- y como.- y entonces me pregunte por qué demonios yo estaba retrocediendo y porque estaba tan nerviosa _

_Y eso a ti que te importa.- en ese momento sentí que había tocado la pared cuando la mano de vegeta se estampo alado mío y la otra la colocaba en mi cintura aprisionadme para que no pudiera salir_

_Esa no es la respuesta que quiero.- dijo serio.- de donde lo conoces _

_Lo conocí hace dos años en la capital del Sur.- su cercanía me estaba poniendo más nerviosa y su mano en mi cintura la sentía caliente como si me quemara a través de la tela de mi vestido _

_Y ustedes que son.- dijo satisfecho de sacarme información, sonriéndome de forma arrogante _

_No tengo por qué decírtelo.- le grite.- y déjame en paz.- trate de empujarlo con mis manos sobre su pecho pero era en vano, su pecho era tan duro que no se movía ni un centímetro por más que yo ejercía fuerza_

_Estate quieta Bulma.- vegeta tomo ambas de mis manos y las coloco arriba de mi cabeza con solo una de sus manos mientras que la otra bajo a mi barbilla y la levanto para que siguiera viéndolo _

_Ahora responde.- su aliento caliente me daba justo en el rostro y por un momento vi que su mirada bajo a mis labios y luego se concentró nuevamente en mis ojos y por dios sabía que debía estar enojada o forcejando pero por alguna razón no me molestaba estar así con el.- qué relación tienes con ese insecto _

_No.- dije desviando mi mirad a sus labios, eso no lo tendría que saber no lo sabría nadie.- no te lo voy a decir.- y luego subí para recobrar el contacto visual, vegeta levanto una ceja y luego frunció el ceño _

_Porque no.- me grito _

_Porque no quiero.- le grite _

_Acaso tú y el son pareja.- me acuso _

_Que te importa.- le dije enojada soltándome de su agarre y empujándolo un poco _

_Jum no es de extrañar si ya antes te revolcabas con otro insecto es de esperarse que también lo hicieras con otro.- levante mi mano y le di una fuerte cachetada que probablemente me dolió más a mí que a el _

_Eres un idiota.- dije con lágrimas pero no derramaría ninguna.- por mi piensa lo que quieras.- trate de irme lejos pero el tomo nuevamente mi cintura y me estampo nuevamente hacia la pared_

_Porque simplemente no me lo dices.- me dijo enojado _

_Por qué no es de tu incumbencia.- le grite.- eres igual a el.- le dije más enojada_

_No me compares con ese insecto.- me grito acercándose mas_

_Pues ahora me recuerdas mucho a él.- seguí elevando mi voz _

_Eres un idiota_

_Engreído_

_Bastardo _

_Un maldito_

_Desgraciado _

_Desconsiderado _

_Y un mujeriego además.- seguí insultándole _

_Ahh eres desesperante.- y de repente me callo, sus labios presionando los míos moviéndolos con fuerza con agresividad mi enojo también estaba presente asique le seguí, mordí sus labios, jale y succione hasta causarle dolor, su otra mano también fue a mi cintura acercándome a el mientras que mis brazos llegaron a su cuello para meter presión, luego el mordió, jalo y succiono, libere un pequeño grito entre dolor y placer y el aprovecho para profundizar el beso, su lengua entro en mi boca buscando la mía la encontró y jugo con ella mientras me recargaba más a la pared, mis manos subieron hacia su cabello y mis dedos se enterraron en su melena, mi lengua jugaba con la suya disfrutando de su sabor, de repente el tomo mis piernas y las coloco en su cintura mientras que seguía besándome con pasión, con odio, con lujuria, mordía mi labio inferior y luego lo succionaba mientras yo trataba de hacer lo mismo y luego sentí algo que empezaba incomodarme algo que me calaba en el abdomen y al parecer vegeta también se dio cuenta dejo de besarme y soltó mis piernas y si no es por el agarre e mi cintura estoy segura que hubiera caído de sopetón, el se dio la vuelta rápido dándome la espalda aspirando agitadamente, yo me sentía algo mareada, sin aire y muy muy deseosa _

_Aléjate de Zarbon mujer.- dijo aun con la respiración agitada.- no es de buenas intenciones.- termino para caminar hacia la puerta dejándome ahí sola agitada perpleja y con ganas de más._

…**. …. ….. ….. ….. …. …. …**

**Nota:**

**Tormenta 2104.- **_Me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo de nuevo gracias por tu hermoso comentario y mujer me asustas estás leyendo mi mente porque adivinas varias cosas que voy a poner D :, eso es muy bueno me agrada tu forma de pensar(se parece a la mía) xD…. Jajaja tu abuelita es un amor morí de risa con su frase ….. aquí está el otro capítulo espero que te guste ya no leeremos mañana. Cuídate y besos y gracias ya me siento mucho mejor : )_

_**Mireia 13.- **__no te preocupes linda aun así me dejas tu lindo comentario yo soy feliz, a mi también se me paso el tiempo tenía pensado subirlo más temprano pero al igual que tu tuve contratiempos. Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capítulo, aquí te dejo otro a ver qué te parece… oww siento que también estés enfermita espero que te recuperes pronto cuídate mucho y besos _

_**Mare-14.- **__si los mejores amigos son lo mejor y mejor cuando estas triste y si Yamsha le falta su merecido pero a él le tengo algo especial , gracias por tu lindo comentario aquí te dejo otro capítulo haber que te parece nos seguimos leyendo cuídate y besos _

_**Vegitta May.- **__tu conclusión fue muy buena pero no era lo que yo tenían en meter aunque morí cuando escribiste como buen insecto jajaja de verdad morí de risa, owww sin presión para la foto eh tomate tu tiempo y recuerda que te agradezco en el alma que hagas eso pro mi eres un amor y tus conclusiones muy divertidas de verdad me alegraron el día cundo la leí bueno aquí esta otro capítulo a ver qué te parece nos leeremos mañana cuídate y besos._

_**Peny hdez.-**__ Mil gracias por tu mensaje y gracias por aclararme mis dudas, cuídate y besos_

_**Por cierto revelare lo del mensaje después ya que no lo creí conveniente en este capitulo **_

_**Gracias por sus hermoso comentarios son unos amores **_

_**Los quiere Aioro **_


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12  
Lose.- susurre en mi cama, no podía dormir el rencuentro con Zarbon y las palabras de Vegeta hacían eco en mi mente, después de nuestro beso si Beso, me había besado a vegeta pero mi sub consiente quiso hacerme creer que fue por el momento, había tomada un poco, estaba sensible por lo de Zarbon además la cercanía de vegeta y mía era demasiada, era casi imposible que no pasara, no significo nada solo fue un beso, solo un beso bulma ya duérmete. Pero por más que mi mente trataba de convencerme mi corazón le decía lo contrario pues cada vez que decía, escuchaba o pensaba en Vegeta mi corazón empezaba a latir rápidamente eso no es normal nunca me había sentido así ni siquiera con Zarbon o con Yamsha era la primera vez que experimentaba este sentimiento tan fuerte y es que como negarlo si sus besos era la delicia del mundo nadie me había besado con tanta fuerza y con tanta pasión al mismo tiempo mientras que sus brazos me presionaban a su duro cuerpo y además su…  
Ya basta.- me regañe agarre una almohada y la presione en mi cara para soltar un grito que demonios me pasaba, hace tres días que terminaste con Yamsha por dios no pudiste haberlo superado tan pronto  
Son mis hormonas.- me anime.- si seguro es eso.- y entonces por fin mi vendito sueño me venció. A la mañana siguiente me levante con más ganas que nunca por alguna razón me sentía muy bien muy feliz, baje almorzar con mis padres los cuales ya estaban platicando amenamente  
Buenos días.- dije feliz tomando un pastelillo  
Buenos días querida.- contestaron mis padres  
Bulma hija.- me llamo mi padre y yo solo levante la cejas en señal de que lo estaba escuchando.- quería agradecerte por lo de anoche te comportaste como toda una Briefs, estoy muy orgulloso de ti.- me sonrió acariciando su gato  
Si bueno no es para tanto  
Pero hija si los tienes encantados toda la noche no escuche más que elogios hacia tu persona  
Pues de eso se trataba.- dije aburrida, ya había pasado por esto antes así que no era de sorprender .- bueno me Voy .- Salí corriendo de mi casa me monte un moto ya que como iba un poco tarde era mejor andar así. Cuando llegue faltaba un minuto para timbrar pero entrar antes me encamine hasta la mesa y me senté a lado de Goku como era acostumbrado  
Hola.- dije sacando mis cosas ya que como siempre el profesor piccoro no perdía ni un segundo y de nuevo nos atascaba con el pizarrón lleno de problemas  
Hola.- me contesto adormilado lo observe y tenía unas cuantas ojeras  
Te sientes bien.- tire disimuladamente mi lápiz y me gire para recogerlo y mientras lo hacía mire que tanto, vegeta, Milk y 18 tenían la misma cara de cansancio, volví a mi acomodarme en mi lugar y me gire para ver a Goku  
Eh si es solo que estoy algo cansado.- dio un gran bostezo y descanso su cabeza en el escritorio usando su cuaderno como almohada  
Se desvelaron mucho en la fiesta?  
No de hecho nos fuimos antes.- susurro  
Y entonces.- espera a que me digiera pero no lo hacía.- Goku.- le hable pero nada.- Goku.- seguí insistiendo tome mi lápiz y empecé a picotearle el rostro por dios se había quedado dormido. estaba a punto de despertarlo cuando  
Sr. Briefs .- me llamo el Prf. Piccoro.- la esperan en la oficina.- en cuanto me levante se escucharon murmullos los cuales trate de ignorar camine hasta la oficina del director Rochi a paso lento pues mi mente ya estaba viajando a otro lado. ¿Por qué Goku, vegeta, 18 y Milk estaban tan cansados?, si el mismo Goku me aseguro que no se desvelaron en l fiesta, hasta me dijo que se fueron temprano, entonces que fue lo que lo desvelo  
Dr. Rochi.- dije abriendo mi puerta y al momento me quedaba estatica pero que demonios hacían ellos aquí  
OH bulma linda pasa pasa.- me dijo el Dr. Rochi pero yo no estaba segura de hacerlo más bien no quería hacerlo.- pasa linda y cierra la puerta en cuanto entres.- dijo encantado de verme como todos los días desde que descubrí que era un pervertido.- quiero presentarte al equipo del sector 79 ellos estarán un mes en nuestra escuela ya que en unos meses será el partido final entre ambos equipos y como vienen de tan lejos , el consejo estudiantil tuvo la gran idea de transferirlos un mes aquí para que no pierdan sus estudios.- maldición esto no puede ser cierto.- y te preguntaras porque te llame, como eres de nuestras mejores alumnas y capitana del equipo de porristas creo conveniente de que les des un recorrido a la escuela para conocer el lugar.- siguió hablando él y al parecer aún no se daba cuenta de mi inconformidad en el asunto.- y no tienes que preocuparte ya le avise a tus maestros y tienes permiso de faltar la siguiente hora en lo que dura el recorrido.  
Oh pero que grosero eh sido déjame presentarles.- yo solo quería pensar que esto era una broma.- él es el co- capitán Ginyu .- señalo al grandote y pelón.- y ese de haya es Guldon.- menciono al chaparro odioso y deforme a y además pelón.- y Recome.- al pelirrojo idiota pensé.-Boter.- menciono al tercer Grandulón y calvo.- Yiz.- el idiota rompe corazones creído.- y por último y más importante al capitán Zarbon.- como maldigo ese nombre.-. y ellos son los integrantes más importantes del sector 79  
Bulma Briefs.- dije seria  
Bien vayan a conocer la escuela.- me hice a un lado para dejarlos pasar y antes de salir el DR. Rochi volvió a hablarme  
Bulma.- yo me gire solo para verlo y note su seriedad.- ten cuidado.- m advirtió  
Siempre lo tengo.- le aclare para cerrando la puerta detrás de mí, ignore al grupito y empecé a caminar explicándoles todo el lugar cuando llegamos a la cafetería me interrumpieron  
Pensé que Zarbon bromeaba cuando dijo que ye habías puesto más buena pero veo que no mintió.- dijo el muy idiota de Yiz y claramente sentía la mirada de ellos en mi cuerpo  
Y tu sigues siendo un cerdo.- yo seguía caminado mientras seguía explicándole el lugar  
Oh no digas que no nos extrañaste.- me dijo Recome al tiempo en que me daba una nalgada yo me gire velozmente y le plantea una cachetada con todas mis fuerzas  
Que sea la última vez que me tocas.- le grite en la cara.- me entendiste.- lo mire con odio  
Jajajaja les dije que ahora estaba más agresiva.- se burló Zarbon  
Pues nunca imaginamos que tanto.- dijo el asqueroso de Guldon  
Si donde quedo la rarita cuatro ojos de hace dos años.- hablo Boter y todos estallaron en carcajadas  
Donde sus hombría quedo olvidada.- al parecer ya no les había gustado mi comentario.- siempre fueron unos incompetentes  
Pues estos incompetentes Ganaran el campeonato.- hablo Ginyu confiado  
Lo dudo mucho no has escuchado ese rumor.- dije sonriendo con malicia y cruzando mis brazos.- el que es incompetente en la cama lo es en todos lados.- y seguí sonriendo al ver su enfado  
Jajajajjajaja.- rio Zarbon.- como has cambiado mi niña azul.- dijo acercándose peligrosamente a mí pero yo me quede quieta no le demostrara miedo.- pero.- tomo mi barbilla y la alzo para que mirara sus ojos café claro.- me creerás que ahora me atraes mucho más  
Pues a mí eso no me importa.- le dije firme sin descruzar mis brazos, sin apartar mi mirada.- por mi quédate con las ganas  
Jajaja aun así solo haces verte más apetitosa que antes.- miro mi cuerpo.- incluso apostaría que sabes mejor.- y sonrió estaba a punto de meteré una bofetada cuando escuchamos con algo se calló los 7 volteamos hacia dónde provino el sonido y miramos a unos sorprendidos Goku y Milk y a unos enojados 18 y vegeta  
Eh lo siento.- dijo Goku levantando su celular.- bulma está todo bien.- me pregunto preocupado, yo quite la mano de Zarbon de mi barbilla y luego mire a Goku

Si estoy bien.- trate de darle mi mejor sonrisa.- solo les estaba mostrando la escuela cierto.- dije mirando a Zarbon el capto la indirecta y me sigue el juego

Claro.- luego les dio la espalda.- aun no me ensañas el campo en el que seré ganador.- y empezó a caminar mientras era seguido por sus aliados

Bulma.- me volvió a hablar Goku, coloco una mano en mi hombro mientras se acercaba más a mi.- te recomiendo que no te relaciones con ese sujeto.- hablo serio como nunca lo había visto.- el no es de buenas intenciones sé que puede que te sientas atraída por su apariencia pero debes saber que no es de fiar.- termino y yo me moleste un poco

No te preocupes.- dije quitando la mano de mi hombro.- puedo cuidarme sola.- y seguí caminando en dirección hacia donde habían desaparecido, sentía horriblemente tratar así a Goku él no se merecía que le hablara de esa forma pero tampoco permitiré que alguno de ellos se llegue a enterar de mi relación con Zarbon o de lo que paso entre nosotros hace dos años, eso es algo que solo a mí me pertenece y no estoy dispuesta a que me vuelvan a humillar por mis errores del pasado. Di la vuelta y mire solamente a Zarbon cruzado de brazos recargado en la pared ¿pero a donde se habían ido los otros?

Dónde están?.- le pregunte enojada

Quienes.- dijo asiéndose el desentendido

Tu estúpido grupito pues quien mas

Ah ellos están recorriendo el lugar pos su cuenta.- se quitó de la posición en la que estaba y volvió a acercarse a mi

Mantén tu distancia.- le advertí, mandándole mi peor mirada

Oh bulma, sí que has cambiado y me conmueve que el cambio sea por mi

No es por tu idiota.- pero como se atrevía el muy maldito.- si yo cambie es por mí porque lo creí lo mejor y por qué ahora me siento muy bien y no permitiré que tu vengas a arruinarlo todo con algo tan significante como los recuerdos del pasado

Jajaja honestamente niña azul no pensaba decir nada.- yo abrí un poco mis ojos pero aun no le creía

Así.- dije incrédula

De verdad te doy mi palabra de que de mi boca ni de la de mis hombres se revelara una palabra de lo que vivimos hace dos años.- luego paso alado de mí y se detuvo cuando estuvimos hombro a hombro

Claro si es que tú tampoco no lo dices

Pues también puedes estar seguro que de mi boca tampoco saldrá ninguna palabra

Hum.- sonrió.- es lo que quería escuchar.- luego empezó a alejarse de mi pero antes de doblar la esquina se detuvo.- bulma.- dijo suave.- de verdad es tas muy hermosa.- yo me gire rápidamente para ver cómo me sonreía sincero y después deje de verle. Mis piernas fallaron y poco a poco me deslice hasta quedar tumbada en el piso, no sé ni porque las lágrimas se asomaban por mis ojos, no podía creer lo mucho que me había afectado esa palabra, apreté mis puños con coraje con impotencia de no poder ir a gritarle lo mucho que quise hacerlo en ese entonces

Bulma.- escuche la voz de Milk ella corrió hacia mí y se agacho para estar a mi altura, me tomo de los hombros y me miro a los ojos.- que pasa, que tienes, ese maldito te hiso algo.- en cuanto termino de hablar la abrase mientras que mis dientes jalaban la camisa de mangas largas que traía derrame otra lagrima de rabia mientras que Milk me correspondía el abrazo sin decir nada, movió sus manos de abajo hacia arriba en señal de caricia para que empezará a calmarme después de un momentos me limpie mis lágrimas y me separe de ella

Lo siento.- le dije y me pare.- yo no sé qué me sucedió.-

Es por el cierto.- hablo también parándose.- es por Zarbon dime te hiso algo ese desgraciado

No.- mentí esquive su mirada para que no descubriera la verdad en mis ojos.- creo que aún no supero lo de Yamsha.- empecé a alejarme de ella

Bulma.- me llamo

Tengo entrenamiento nos vemos luego.- me excuse mientras me alejaba de ella. Me dirigí al gimnasio y resulto que no podríamos entrenar ahí ya que lo estaban limpiando asique nos tuvieron que trasladar a los campos. Cuando llegamos notamos que el equipo de Goku y Vegeta estaban calentando, yo trate de ignorarlos mientras trataba que las chicas hicieran lo mismo empezamos a ensayar las rutinas diarias y después comenzamos con las pirámides, yo al ser la líder, me toco estar en la sima con un poco de dificultad pero al final lo logro llegue a ella y cuando estuve arriba pude ver perfectamente como 18 entraba nuevamente al edificio y segundo después lo hacia Zarbon eso me extraño tanto que termine por perder el equilibrio e hice que la pirámide callera provocándole a todos y a mí un gran dolor

Capitana está bien.- me hablo una de las chicas

Si yo no es nasa.- trate de pararme pero al momento me dolió el tobillo y me queje

Será mejor que valla a revisárselo.- me dijo una de las chicas a mí no me quedo otra opción más que ir, algunas quisieron acompañarme pero yo podía ir sola, entre a la escuela de nuevo y camine hacia la enfermería, subí las escaleras, y por inercia mire hacia una ventana que daba la vista del jardín ya que había algo que había llamado mi atención, hay estaba 18 arrinconada en la pared por Zarbon se le notaba nerviosa muy nerviosa y con un poco de pena o miedo no pude descifrar bien sus sentimientos en cambio los de Zarbon eran claros, Burla y malicia como siempre

No.- dijo 18.- déjame ir

Segura que quieres irte.- le dijo Zarbon acercándosele mas

No.- susurro ella.- ya no te me acerques.- 18 estaba muy alterada

Antes no decías lo mismo

Basta ya cállate.-. grito ella.- déjame ir

No hasta que ….

Que no entiendes déjala.- la voz de Krilin nos sorprendió a todos el salió de otra parte del jardín y se empezaba acercaba a Zarbon como nunca lo había visto, estaba enojado muy enojado, caminaba fuerte y seguro sin una pizca de miedo o duda

No molestes enano.- le dijo Zarbon retirándose de 18 para encarar a Krilin pude notar como ella suspiraba aliviada mientras trataba de calmarse

Tu no la molestes a ella.- amenazo el

Ja y quien va a impedirlo.- dijo el Burlón.- un enano como tu.- y después rio a carcajadas.- ni siquiera vegeta pudo conmigo la otra vez que te hace pensar que tú tienes más posibilidades.- la otra vez a que se refería con eso y oh no no me digas que…..

Entonces fuiste tú con quien se agarró Vegeta cierto.- completo Krilin

Si estas en lo cierto, pero como veras no me hiso ningún rasguño

Eso no me importa.-. Hablo frio mientras se acercaba a Zarbon.- si me entero que sigues molestando a 18 o llegas a decirle algo que la ofenda te las veras conmigo.- Zarbon estaba a punto de abalanzarse a él lo sé porque lo conozco, pero en eso su teléfono sonó, aliviándonos a todos

Tienes suerte pelón.- dijo el mientras se alejaba a otra dirección

Estas bien.- dijo Krilin acercándose a 18 que ya estaba otra vez con su actitud fría de siempre

Si.- dijo acercándose a Krilin se inclinó un poco y le beso la mejilla.- pero para la otra no te metas en lo que no te importa.- le sonrió mientras que se marchaba.- atine a ver como Krilin llevaba una mano hacia su mejilla y la tocaba con suavidad mientras caminaba como tonto hacia otro lado, no pude evitar sonreír feliz al ver en el estado en que se encontraba ahora Krilin pero mi sonrisa desapareció al recordar la escena de Zarbon y 18 por que demonios ella estaba tan nerviosa y ahora que recuerdo en la Gala estaba igual y por qué 18 la busco no será que….. no no es imposible, me dije a mi misma sacudiendo la cabeza y terminando mi recorrido hacia la enfermería, una vez que untaron y vendaron mi pie me dejaron ir con la condición de que no hiciera mucho es fuerzo, el molestoso vendaje me calaba de sobremanera se notaba que esas inútiles enfermeras no sabían hacer nada bien entre pasitos y brinquitos logre llegar al estacionamiento pero ahora el problema seria como montaria mi moto

Maldcion.- masculle.- porque demonios no traje mi carro

Tienes que quitarte esa costumbre de hablar sola mujer.- me hablo vegeta detrás de mi y luego mire mi tobillo lastimado

Y ahora con quien te agarraste.- yo me avergoncé un poco pues sabía que lo decía por mi pelea con Marrón

No me agarre con nadie vegeta pues si no lo notaste caí de la cima de la pirámide

Jum yo no le pongo atención a cosas insignificantes.- dijo el sonriendo

Ah entonces que haces aquí.- le dije burlona cruzando y apoyándome en el pie malo lo que ocasionó un gran dolor y que me doblara hacia un lado, pero antes de que callera vegeta me sostuvo de la cintura y me pego hacia el

Si serás idiota.- me dijo.- sabes que esta lastimada y ejerces presión y todavía tienes el cinismo de llamarte Genio.- sonrió

Bas a seguir molestándome o me ayudaras a llegar a mi casa.- le dije divertida a lo que el me sonrió, mitras se agachaba y me tomaba las piernas para levantarme mientras que yo me aferraba a su cuello

Eres una mujer muy exasperante.- me dijo como podía ya que estaba abriendo la puerta del copiloto para poder dejarme ahí una vez que lo logro se dirigía a su asiento y arranco rumbo a casa

Espera no se te olvida alguien.- pues recordé a 18

No.- dijo serio concentrado en el camino.- desde que secuéstrate mi vehículo mi padre le dio a uno a cada uno

Yo no lo secuestre solo olvide que lo tenia

Idiota.- me susurro y lo le di un golpe en el hombre

A quien le dices idiota idiota

Pues la única idiota que veo aquí

Pues te estarás viendo en el espejo.- cuando pensé que iba enojarse soltó una pequeña carcajada

Eres un caso raro.- estacione el carro enfrente de mi casa pero no hiso nada mas

Que esperas.- me dijo sonriendo

Que acaso no piensas ayudarme?.- le pregunte enojada

Te dije que solo seria de una única vez mujer yo no tengo por qué pagar por tus idioteces idiota.- y sonrió arrogante

Ahh eres insoportable.- le grite abriendo la puerta pero antes de bajarme tomo mi brazo

Sobre lo de anoche.- dijo serio

Que cosa.- me hice la desentendida

Tu sabes lo del beso.- dijo como queriendo no tocar el tema lo sentí forzado

Cual beso.- entonces el me sonrio, no espere mas y me baje del carro pese al dolor provocado en mi tubillo no di mas de tres pasos cuando vegeta volvió a cargarme y empezó a llevarme a la puerta

Pensé que dijiste que era de solo una vez.- me aferre de nuevo a su cuerpo

Cuando dije eso.- se hiso el desentendido y yo sonreí, abrimos la puerta y vegeta camino directo a la escaleras cuando la voz de mi padre nos detuvo

Bulma hija.- vegeta me bajo lentamente mientras se daba la vuelta y se marchaba

Adiós.- le dije lo suficientemente alto para que me escuchara

Hum.- y salió mientras que yo camine hacia la sala como pude y cuando entre me lleve una gran sorpresa al verlo sentado en mi sofá

Brolly que haces aquí?.- le pregunte desconcertada a lo que el sonrió

…**.**

**Mil perdones por no haber subido el capitulo ayer ni ahora temprano pero de verdad no pude me siento horrible con ustedes ya que yo prometí capítulos diarios y no quiero que piensen que soy de las que prometen y no cumplen pero les juro que desde hoy será uno diaria. Ahorita ya se subi este y en unas horas subiré el otro, de verdad lo siento **** y espero que les guste este capitulo : ( **

**Sakury li´minamoto.-**_**Me alegro que te esté gustando mi historia y de nuevo mil disculpas por no actualizas ayer pero de verdad por mas que pude algo se me atravezo pero tenlo por seguro que desde hoy será uno por dia. Gracias por estarme leyendo y también por dejarme tu comentario **_

**Roxemarie Barrioslizarraga..- gracias por leer mi historia me alegra que te este gustando y gracias por tu lindo comentario.- y de nuevo mil disculpas por no actualizar ayer pero te prometo que desde hoy siempre será uno por dia **

**Javi.- me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo que te hubiera puesto feliz espero que te hallas mejorado y recuerda que todo va estar bien, mil perdones por no actualizas ayer pero hoy será capitulo doble. Graicas por tu lindo comentario **

**Tormenta 2104.- una disculpa por no haber actualizado ayer de verdad me siento mal con ustedes y no quiero que crean que pasara seguido esta es la ultima vez me paso algo asi, me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo y ya se como voy a acomodar a brolly en esta historia a ver que les perece, de nuevo mil perdones y hoy será doble capitulo en reconpensacion ayer y hoy**

**Peny hdez.-gracias por tus ánimos y por tu lindo comentario y también mil perdones por no actualizar ayer pero tuve contratiempos que me impidieron publica… de vedd lo siento **

**GabiluVB.- Jejejej creo que me entendiste mal yo no puse que juntaría las parejas hasta el final. Pero su puse que no lo haría luego que se tendría que hacer poco a poco y que seguiría publicando hasta finalizar la historia a la mejor yo no me explique, me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo y también mil perdones por no acutalizar ayer **

**Mare-14.- si habrá algo entre Krilin y 18 solo que esperaba el momento indicado, tambien te quiero pedir disculpas por no actualizar ayer pero prometo que no volverá a pasar.**

**Mireia 13.- no sabes cuánto me alegra leer que a ti y a tus amigas le guste mi Fic de verdad son unos amores con patas y espero que no las cachen sus profesores eh xD.- quiero pedirte una mega disculpa por no actualizar ayer de verdad me siento muy mal con ustedes pero les prometo que no volverá a pasar en unas horas subiré otro capitulo de verdad lo siento y espero que les guste**

**Vegitta May.- mil disculpas por no actualizar ayer espero que de verdad me perdonen y te prometo que no volverá a pasar.- Oh ya sabes quién mando el mensaje :O, en unas horas subiré otro capítulo de verdad lo siento **

**Los quiere **

**Aioro**


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13

_Bulma hija te quiero presentar al Señor Paragus y al parecer ya conoces a su hijo.- me hablo mi padre sentado en la sala y hasta ahora me había dado cuenta que ellos estaba ahí _

_Si si un gusto.- me acerque al sujeto gigante con una cicatriz en el rostro mientras estiraba mi mano para saludarlo _

_Bulma Brifs.- dije tranquila _

_Paragus.- contesto el igual de sonriente.- y ya conoces a mi hijo Brolly.- señalo al mencionado _

_Si nos conocemos de la escuela.- el papa de Brolly no me soltaba la mano y esto empezaba a incomodarme hasta que después de unos momentos me soltó _

_Entonces me decías de los nuevos proyectos.- le dijo el Sr. Paragus a mi papa_

_Hija porque no le muestras la casa a tu amigo.- me animo el _

_Ah sí vamos brolly.- el asintió mientras empezaba a seguirme por el pasillo la verdad no sabía a donde llevarlo a sí que lo más conveniente para mí fue el jardín, caminamos en silencio hasta sentarnos en las mesas de Picnic y ya una vez ahí empezamos a platicar_

_Nos decía tu padre que te encanta inventar.- me hablo el interesado o eso es lo que yo percibía_

_Eh si me fascina y a ti también te gusta?_

_Si aunque yo me inclino más con la mecánica de echo nosotros somos socios de empresas Ouji _

_De la empresa de vegeta?.- dije yo interesada_

_Si bueno eh toda su familia _

_Si claro.- creo que me ruborice.- entonces me imagino que así lo digo los conociste cierto?_

_Si a la Familia Ouji las conozco hace diez años desde que mi papa se hiso socio del suyo _

_Entiendo _

_Y tu ahorita no tienes algo en mente?.- dijo curioso pero yo no entendí muy bien a que se refería.- tu sabes algún proyecto o prototipos _

_Pues tengo algunos pero nada importante hasta el momento.- le dije normal pero al parecer no era la respuesta que quería escuchar_

_Tal vez otro día me invites a tu laboratorio y me enseñes como trabajas.- y me sonrió tranquilo _

_No te lo tomes a mal pero solo mi papa y yo entramos a nuestro laboratorio y de ahí nada más así que creo que será imposible pero en empresas Capsula hay varios laboratorios con equipos muy buenos y si tanto te interesa puedo hacerte una cita para que te expliquen todas tus dudas.- el volvió a sonreír _

_Eso sería grandioso _

_Brolly.- le hablo su padre.- nos vamos.- nosotros caminamos hasta la puerta y una vez ahí nos despedimos_

_Un placer Sr. Briefs.- el papa de Brolly tomo una de mis manos mientras colocaba un suave beso en ellas_

_Nos vemos Bulma.- prácticamente Brolly arrastro a su padre fuera de la casa, definitivamente era muy extraño _

_No confió en ellos.—soltó mi padre _

_A que te refieres.- ya que cuando mi padre no le agrada alguien es por un gran motivo en especial y nunca se equivoca_

_No lo sé.- en eso su gato salió de la nada y se colocó en su hombro mientras le ronroneaba.- pero algo en ellos no me gusto.- acaricio la cabeza de su gato mientras con su mano libre prendía un cigarrillo—es solo que no me inspiraron confianza pero si son socios de los Ouji es por algo.- mi padre desapareció por el pasillo mientras yo como pude llegue a mi habitación, mientras cambiaba los vendajes de mi tobillo y me colocaba una crema desinflamatoria no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de mi padre por lo general el nunca habla mal de nadie pero cuando el desconfía de una persona siempre suele tener razón y en verdad el papa de Brolly no inspira mucha confianza yo también lo sentí pero creo que Brolly es punto y aparte. Una vez que mi tobillo estuvo perfectamente vendado baje a la cocina por unos bocadillos me sorprendió un poco al no ver a mi madre pero lo más probable es que ya haya ido a buscar otra repostería de la cual enamorarse, me asome en el refrigerador y nada no había nada a mi antojo pero sabía que tenía hambre, al pasar 5 minutos con la puerta del refrigerador abierta y no decidirme en nada mejor lo deje así y me encamine de nuevo a mi cuarto_

_Sr. Briefs.- me hablo uno de los empleados de seguridad.- podría venir un momento.- yo no dije nada y lo seguí hasta la habitación de las cámaras una vez ahí, me acomode en la silla delante de la pantalla y espere hasta que se reprodujera lo que sea que se tendría que ver_

_Cuando acabe presiona ese botón rojo.- me dijo el guardia señalando a la vio casetera.- y usted decide qué hacer con el Video .- el guardia salió del cuarto dejándome totalmente sola y después de unos momentos se empezó a reproducir y cuando empezó me entro algo de nostalgia a lo que estuve viendo y como olvidar esa noche después de que corrieras a mis amigos de la Fiesta de Soraya había decidido hacer la fiesta en mi casa, podía ver claramente como bailábamos tan tontamente y como tomábamos los tragos como si fueran bazos de agua, mire a Lansh y Lunsh y no pude evitar ponerme triste, incluso Ten estaba feliz y como olvidar a Krilin y sus pasos Vergonzosos y e ahí a un Yamsha y Bulma de lo más felices del mundo pero a medida que el video avanzaba las cosas se ponían más reveladoras y de repente Pum estaba bailando muy pero muy pegada a Yamsha, Lansh Y ten prácticamente se estaban devorando, luego por algún motivo brindamos tomamos una copa y otra y otra hasta que perdí la cuenta y después abrí un poco mi boca al verme tan atrevida, estaba prácticamente devorándome a Yamsha luego en algún punto me cargo mientras seguíamos besándonos y la ropa también iba perdiéndose mientras caminábamos a la casa y lo último que se vio en el video fue a Krilin declarando su amor no correspondido por 18. Pause el video y saque el Cinta, que aria con eso obviamente no iba a tirarlo pero tampoco era algo que quería enseñar siempre, después de pensarlo unos momentos decidí que la mejor opción era guardarlo en mi cuarto ya luego se lo enseñaría a Krilin al ver que opina. Al llegar a mi habitación y guardar el video note que aún era medio día y estaba totalmente aburrida asique tome las llaves de mi auto y Salí rumbo al centro comercial. Una vez ahí, estacione mi coche y me adentre al centro comercial a paso lento pues mi tobillo empezaba a incomodarme, después de dar una vuelta me encontraba de nuevo aburrida y estaba a punto de irme cuando alguien me detuvo _

_Bulma _

_Milk.- mire a su alrededor y note que estaba sola_

_No vengo con nadie.- aclaro ella.- y no Goku tampoco está aquí.- la note de nuevo celosa_

_Ah.- fue lo único que se me ocurrió.- no iba a preguntar por el.- le aclare.- eso solo que se me hace raro verte solo aquí casi siempre estas acompañada por uno de ellos.- le remarque lo obvio _

_Si bueno hoy tenían cosas que arreglar.- dijo seria.- entonces quieres dar una vuelta_

_Claro.- empezamos a caminar por el lugar y definitivamente era mejor que ir sola_

_Entonces eres al capitana de las porrista.- hablo ella para romper el silencio _

_Así es _

_Y en tu otra escuela también lo eras?_

_No.- empecé a buscar un buen café para sentarnos.- pero cree que es muy divertido _

_A mí me llama la atención pero.- me siguió hasta sentarnos en uno de los cafés ordenamos algo y seguimos hablando hasta que estuvieron preparados_

_Y porque nunca te metiste?.- le pregunte mirándola a los ojos pues era la primera vez que tenía una conversación con Milk sin que tratara de matarme con su mirada_

_Como sabrás en la escuela no había equipo de animadoras hasta que llegaste y cuando lo formaste bueno no pensé calificar.-_

_Pues si nunca hiciste la audición como podría saber si no lo lograrías.-. le hable claro.- además ahora que Lansh y Lunsh se fueron nos hace falta dos animadoras mas.- le anime_

_No se tendría que pensarlo.- en eso llegaron nuestros pedidos y nosotros empezamos a disfrutarlo.- las extrañas mucho?.- me pregunto seria pero de una buna forma _

_No tienes una idea.- le dije igual de sincera.- eran mis únicas amigas verdaderas _

_Lo siento.- susurro amable.- pero piensa que no estás sola tienes_

_Krilin.- dije.- él se ha vuelto como un hermano para mi creo que si él se iría entonces en verdad no sabría que hacer _

_Bulma puedo hacerte una pregunta.- hablo seria.- qué relación tienes con Zarbon.- todo iba tan bien hasta que tenían que pronunciar ese dichoso nombre _

_Lo siento Milk no quiero ser grosera pero eso es algo que a ustedes no les incumbe _

_Te equivocas si se trata de Zarbon si nos concierne.- dijo ella firme algo enojada_

_Así porque.- respondí de la misma forma_

_Lo siento Bulma pero eso es algo que por el momento a ti no te incumbe.- y me sonrió y no pude evitar reír y al momento ella me siguió, pasamos unas horas hasta que decidimos volver a casa, al parecer Milk se había venido en Taxi así que me ofrecí a llevarla y me pidió que en vez de llevarla a su casa la dejara con los Ouji yo accedí pues total Vivian aun lado de mí, al llegar me estacione enfrente de la casa de los Ouji y espere a que Milk bajara _

_Bueno gracias.- me dijo bajando del coche.- ah lo olvidaba.- dijo exaltada.- Goku quería verte hoy pero no te encontró ya que tendrá otro examen así que quería tu ayuda.-note su inconformidad y como trataba de ocultarla y me sorprendía de lo fuerte que era esa mujer _

_Pues supongo que ya que estoy aquí iré a ver que necesita.- ella asintió mientras que bajaba del coche y entrabamos a la casa, y nos dirigimos al elevador Milk presiono el Botón del 3 piso y al pocos segundos llegamos_

_Bueno nos vemos.- se despidió ella caminando en el pasillo izquierdo mientras yo me dirigía al derecho, estaba a punto de abrir la puerta de Goku cuando escuche unos Gemidos de dolor se la otra habitación camine hasta la habitación de vegeta y luego todo se quede callado y luego después de unos segundos volví a escuchar otro chillido no al pensé más y sin tocar la puerta la abrí de Golpe para encontrar a un vegeta acostado en la cama con los ojos cerrados y el cuerpo lastimado al parecer estaba teniendo una pesadilla ya que empezó a sudar mucho y en su frente se le notaba la expresión de enojado _

_Vegeta.- dije tranquila acercándome a él pero al parecer estaba muy metido en su pesadilla.- Vegeta volví a hablar ya más cerca a el pase una mano por su rostro y le di un pequeño masaje para que se calmara y funciono a los pocos momentos su expresión se fue suavizando estaba a punto de apartar mis manos cuando de un rápido movimiento el las tomo, me jalo y termine recostada en la cama con un vegeta arriba de mi mirándome extrañado _

_Bulma.- dijo apenas abriendo los ojos.. estas aquí.- dijo adormilado pero aun no me liberaba de su agarre estaba recostada en su cama y el encima de mi con sus piernas a ambos lados de la mía mientras que sus brazos estaba en ambos lados de mi cabeza encerrándome en su prisión de músculos _

_No tonto estoy haya.- hable sarcástica atine a escuchar como gruño mientas que me miraba feo_

_Que haces en mi casa, y sobre todo que haces en mi cuarto_

_Vine a ver a Goku.. en cuanto lo mencione él se quitó de la posición en donde estaba y se quedó parado a un lado de mi cama _

_Y que haces en mi cuarto mujer atrevida y Vulgar.- cruzo sus brazos a la altura de su pecho mientras me miraba divertido yo sentía como mi cara se estaba poniendo roja _

_Nada que tu mente sucia y pervertida pensó.- le lance una de sus almohadas en el rostro.- cuando iba al cuarto de Goku escuche tus quejido y decidí ver como estabas.- vegeta llevo una mano hacia su espalda y suavizo el punto mientras que su rostro demostró dolor _

_Que mujer tan atrevida eres.- dijo el dándose golpecitos en la espalda.- _

_Te duele?.- le pregunte_

_Los entrenamientos se han intensificados y con ellos el esfuerzo es normal que incomode _

_Sabes yo tome unas clases de masaje y tengo uno en especial que te puede hacer muy bien.- vegeta cerro los ojos y suspiro luego abrió uno disimuladamente mientras me observaba, me levante de su cama y me estire un poco, estaba a punto de decirle que no cuando camino nuevamente hacia su cama se quitó su playera, la arrojo al piso mientras se acostaba boca abajo en la cama, entendí su silenciosa petición y me subí arriba de el mientras empezaba mi masaje en su espalda, al principio era lento, con miedo, tranquilo y después fui tomando más confianza y empecé a aplicar más fuerza, a vegeta se le escapo un gemido de placer y en vez de detenerme intensifique el esfuerzo y metí más presión, lo masajeaba de arriba hacia abajo, un hombro y el otro, de repente, la puerta se abrió de Golpe dejando entrar a Goku_

_Vegeta tenemos problemas.- grito Goku desesperado, y al momento vegeta se dio la vuelta de golpe mientras se levantaba dejándome a mí en el piso_

_Ah si serás idiota.. le recrimine sobando mis partes lastimadas_

_BUlma.- dijo Goku perplejo.- pero que haces aquí.- estaba a punto de contestarle pero vegeta me interrumpió _

_Kakaroto que sucede y no pierdas el tiempo imbécil dímelo ya_

_Zarbon.- susurro el.- está retándonos.. termino de decir serio y preocupado _

…_**..**_

_**Nota**_

_**Mireia 13.- de verdad mil gracias por tus ánimos te juro que ayer me sentía muy mal con ustedes pero personas como tu hacen que me alegre de nuevo de verdad heres una amor de persona y de lectora y que hice yo para tener lectores tan hermosos como ustedes, me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo y que me sigas siguiendo, aquí te dejo el otro algo tarde pero lo termine y en unas muchas hora después como a la en mi país subiré el otro, hasta tener el mismo control de capítulos de antes, de nuevo mil gracias por tu comentario me hiciste muy feliz. Cuídate mucho y besos**_

_**Tormenta 2104.- también quiero agradecerte por tu hermoso comentario de verdad me sentía muy apenada con ustedes, de verdad que también eres un amor de lectora, tu comentario me hiso sentir mucho mejor y me dio muchos ánimos para escribir este capítulo espero que te guste, ah y en unas horas subiré el otro como a las 9 o 10 de la noche para volver a agarrar mi ritmo de nuevo gracias por tu hermoso comentario que me hiso muy feliz y de verdad no sé qué hice para tener lectores tan hermosos como ustedes. Cuídate mucho, un abrazo y besos : )**_

_**Vegitta May.- linda súper ame la foto que me pusiste en la página, claro que grite de la emoción al verla de verdad te luciste esta perfecta, mil gracias eres un amor, aquí está el capítulo prometido y en unas horas más tarde 9 o 10 de la noche en mi país subiré el otro para volver a mi ritmo de horas y capitulo diario, espero que te guste este y de verdad mil gracias eres un amor y no sé qué hice para tener lectores tan hermosas como ustedes, cuídate mucho y besos **_

_**De verdad gracias por leer y por ser tan lindos conmigo son los lectores más hermosos que pude a ver tenido **___

_**Los quiere Aioro **_


	14. Chapter 14

_Capítulo 14 _

_Vegeta y Goku salieron como alma que se les llevaba el diablo ni siquiera me dieron tiempo de reaccionar, solo atine a ver como tomo la camisa y salían apresuradamente del cuarto, yo aún seguía tirada en el piso a lado de la cama de Vegeta después de unos momentos, me levante de golpe y corrí hacia la puerta, pero al hacerlo mi tobillo de nuevo empezó a dolerme y me doble hasta quedar inclinada en el piso _

_Maldición.- masculle.- tengo que alcanzarlos.- volví a levantarme y Salí a paso apresurado hacia la salida, como pude llegue a el elevador y presione el botón de la primer piso. Cuando llegue a él como pude me dirigí hacia la puerta _

_Bulma.- me gire levemente para ver al señor Ouji.- como estas muchacha bienes con Kakaroto.- no tenía tiempo para hablar con el señor Ouji tenía que darme prisa_

_Precisamente voy alanzarlo lo veo después.- Salí corriendo de la casa y maldecí al no ver el carro de vegeta.- Oh no esto no es bueno.- cori como pude a mi casa pese al dolor de mi tobillo y tome las llaves de mi carro volví a salir ignorando a los llamados de mi madre y como pude conduje a toda velocidad a ver si alcanzaba a ver su auto.- Maldición.- dije cuando se prendió el semáforo y aceleré para pasarme escuche los pitidos de los carros y las maldiciones hacia mi persona pero no me importo conocía a Zarbon y sabía perfectamente de lo que era capaz y si temía no solo por vegeta si no también de Goku temía que pudiera provocar la ira de Zarbon que él se descontrolara y pasara lo mismo que paso hace dos años._

_Donde demonios están.- masculle por la carretera no creo a verme tardado tanto como para perderles no pudieron haber llegado tan lejos en eso sonó mi celular y como pude lo conteste_

_Hola….hola Krilin … que no, te veo luego, ahorita no tengo tiempo… que dijiste… no te entiendo… se está cortando…..Krilin…. háblame fuerte ….. HOLA… sabes que hablamos luego.- colgué de golpe y avente el celular al asiento alado de mí, al momento volvió a sonar me gire levemente para tomarlo de nuevo y en eso mi vista dio a un parque y curiosamente el carro de vegeta estaba estacionado ahí, olvide completamente mi celular y estacione el carro como pude, y Salí corriendo para adentrarme al parque y empezar a buscarlos, algo en mí no estaba bien sentía una preocupación horrible en el pecho, me calaba de tal manera que respirar era dificultoso hasta hiso que me olvidara de mi dolor en el tobillo, avance mas y no veía a nadie y la preocupación mas incremento, me dirigí al área de juego y a medida que me fui acercando pude escuchar claramente la pelea, los forcejeos y los gritos, cuando estuve suficiente cerca pude ver a Zarbon arriba de vegeta dándole con su puño fuertemente en la Cara, mientras vegeta trataba de defenderse, mire la cara de Zarbon como tanto temí fuera de sí y ciego por la ira con sed de sangre, Goku lo tenían sujetado Yiz mientras Ginyu aprovechaba para golpearlo, el hermano de 18 estaba forcejando con Boter, y el otro tipo que deduje que era hermano de Goku Radizz también estaba peleando con Recome, mire de nuevo a vegeta y ya estaba levantado proporcionándole unos golpes a Zarbon y cuando le dio uno nuevamente en el rostro me preocupe ya había visto que también Zarbon estaba mal herido pero ahora tanto la Nariz como su labio sangraban, pude reconocer la mirada asesina que le mando a vegeta mientras le devolvía el golpe el doble de fuerte y antes de que callera lo volvió a golpear con su rodilla, note que estaba a punto de sacar algo de su chaqueta y yo me apresure_

_NOOOO.- grite a todo pulmón llamando la atención de todos.- no Zarbon no lo hagas por favor déjalo te lo ruego.- las imágenes de mi pasado volvían a mi memoria y de solo recordar de lo que paso aquella vez hacia que el miedo volviera a mi pensando que Vegeta o Goku pudieran acabar de la misma Forma.- Zarbon no lo hagas.- como pude me acerque a él para detenerlo_

_Niña azul.- dijo Zarbon mirándome con atención.- que haces aquí.- dijo preocupado _

_No quiero que lo hagas.- le seguí diciendo mientras que me acercaba pase a lado de vegeta que aún seguía en el piso, me acerque la suficiente y coloque mis manos en su pecho y lo mire directamente a los ojos, el me miro como entendiendo lo que había recordado y al instante relajo sus músculos _

_No lo hare Bulma.- me aseguro limpiando una lagrima que resbalo por mi mejilla.- jamás lo aria delante de ti.- acaricio mi rostro.- no de nuevo tienes mi palabra.- pero no era suficiente quite la mano de mi rostro no soportando su contacto más que otra cosa y le hable firme_

_No no quiero que lo hagas nunca, quiero que los dejes en paz.- Note como mis palabras empezaron a molestarle _

_Por qué los defiendes.- me hablo exaltado.- acaso tienes algo con estos imbéciles.- tomo mi brazo con fuerza causándome dolor y me acerco a él.- dímelo tienes algo con uno de ellos.- me grito totalmente furico _

_No.- susurre asustada.- y aun que lo tuviera eso que demonios te importa.- me repuse acordándome de mi enojo, Zarbon apretó a un más su agarre y no pude evitar la mueca de dolor que se expresó en mi rostro _

_Me importa porque tú eres mía.- sentencio.- siempre vas a ser mía y no te permito pertenecer a alguien más.- mi ira también fue incrementando cada vez más logre zafarme de su agarre y le planté una Bofetada en su mejilla logrando que girara su cabeza _

_Yo no te pertenezco.- le grite, Zarbon se repuso y volvió a mirarme y llevo una mano hacia su rostro y lo acaricio con suavidad podía ver claramente la marca que había dejado mi mano en su rostro _

_Recuerda esto bulma tu eres mía y destruiré a cualquiera que intente acercarse, tocarte o lastimarte.- se dio la vuelta dándome la espalada y empezó a caminar lejos de mi.- vámonos.- le grito a sus hombres.- esto aquí no termina Oujis muy pronto sabrán de mi.- amenazo perdiéndose entre los árboles del parque, me gire levemente para mirar a todos estáticos en sus lugares mirándome con atención me agache para ayudar a vegeta que aún seguía en el suelo pero cuando me acerque lo suficiente y tome su brazo para ayudarlo el me separo con brusquedad _

_Vegeta.- dije perpleja.- no seas orgulloso déjame te ayudo.- nuevamente intente acercarme a él pero volvió a apartarme con su mano pero sin llegar a lastimarme _

_No necesito nada de ti.- me hablo frio mientras se levantaba con su puño limpio la sangre que bajaba por sus labios y se giró dándome la espalda.- qué demonios haces aquí.- me hablo enojado _

_Yo solo.- trate de a decir.- yo no quería que pasara nada malo.- hable sincera.- además_

_Ya cállate.- me dijo el.- ya lo impediste ahora puedes irte a tu casa y por si no sabías eres una imbécil _

_Que una imbécil.- dije perpleja_

_Vegeta no seas tan malo no le digas imbécil.- le hablo Goku_

_Verdad que no soy una imbécil..- le dije feliz a Goku viendo que el si me comprendía _

_No por supuesto que no.-. Dijo Goku alegre.- solo eres algo curiosa y siempre te estas comportando como un hombre.-yo me acerque a él y le jale fuertemente una oreja_

_Oye Goku dime de qué lado estas.- le hable enojada_

_Este creí que estaba de tu lado perdona jejejje.-. Rio _

_Ah no te soporto.- solté su oreja y cruce mis brazos enojada y todos empezaron a reír menos vegeta.- de qué demonios se ríen.- hable entre enojada y avergonzada _

_Bueno supongo que lo dejaremos así.- hablo el hermano de 18 _

_Tienes razón 17.- dijo Radizz.- por cierto alguien sabe porque Brolly no vino _

_Yo le mande un mensaje pero nunca me lo respondió.- dijo 17 _

_Bueno dejemos de perder el tiempo y vámonos.- todos empezaron a caminar dejándome ahí _

_Ah pero que groseros como pueden dejar a una chica tan bonita como yo sola.- me dirigí hacia donde había dejado mi carro y en eso mire a unos heridos Goku y vegeta _

_Oigan.- les grite.- yo los llevo.- al parecer no quisieron protestar vegeta encapsulo su coche y se sentó alado mío mientras Goku se acomodó atrás _

_Tengo hambre.- se quejó Goku en el camino _

_Ah Kakaroto tu siempre pensando en comida imbécil.- le regaño vegeta_

_Pero es que tengo hambre.- se quejó el.- y admítelo tu también tienes hambre _

_Hum yo no pienso en comida todo el tiempo tengo otras prioridades.- Goku iba hablar de nuevo y en eso el estómago de Vegeta Gruño y nosotros estallamos en risa_

_Grrr de que se ríen insectos.- se indignó cruzo sus brazos y miro hacia otro lado _

_Pues de que tu estomago no opina lo mismo.- le sonreí _

_Hum que vulgar….. Pero que.- vegeta se levantó lo suficiente para sacar mi celular al parecer estaba vibrando y luego me lo entrego, era un mensaje de Krilin __**"Bulma te veo en la escuela a las 9:30".-**__ fruncí el ceño para que demonios me quería en la escuela y más a esa hora, note la mirada de vegeta y vi que me veía de reojo pero si será chismoso, guarde mi celular y estacione el carro enfrente de su casa_

_Bueno gracias bulma.- me dijo Goku saliendo del carro al igual que vegeta pero el muy grosero ni las gracias me dio _

_Esperen.- les llame también bajándome y alcanzándoles.- tienen que curarse las heridas no quieren que los lleve al médico.- no sé porque hasta ahorita se me ocurrió y no los lleve cuando iba manejando _

_Este no será necesario bulma esto no es nada pero gracias.- hablo Goku llevando una mano atrás de su cabeza mientras me sonreí _

_Que no es nada.- exclamo Milk alado de 18 ellas acababan de abrir la puerta encontrándolos en ese estado.- que acaso no ven que están heridos _

_Este si milk pero.- trato de hablar Goku_

_Pero nada.- ole grito.- vamos a curarte.- le hablo más tranquila, mientras se dirigían a la casa_

_Vegeta.- le hablo 18_

_Hum.- le respondió el..- no es nada.- trato de esquivarla para entrar a la casa pero ella lo tomo del brazo_

_No me digas que.- dijo 18 algo preocupada_

_Ya te dije que no es nada,.- pero no se giró para mirarla.- ya no te preocupes por tonterías.- quito delicadamente el brazo de ella _

_Al menos déjame curarte.- insistió 18_

_Hum yo no soy un mandilón como Kakaroto yo no necesito que nadie me cure esto no es nada.- y entro a la casa dejando a 18 preocupada _

_No te preocupes.- le anime yo.- yo are entrar en razón a ese psicópata suicida.- le guiñe un ojo caminado hacia la puerta_

_Mejor no lo hagas Bulma como te dije una vez, Vegeta no se deja curar por nadie.- me hablo seria_

_Hum pues si no lo sabias yo soy la gran Bulma.- si lo dije algo arrogante para que me creyera.- y a Bulma Briefs nadie le dice que no ni siquiera ese loco.- y sin más entre a la casa y me dirigí al cuarto de vegeta una vez ahí lo encontré de espaldas quitándose la camisa y arrojándola al cesto de ropa sucia que había en la esquina de su habitación _

_No pensaras acostarte y machar las sabanas o si.- le hable firme él se giró levemente y alzo una ceja_

_Pero que haces aquí mujer vulgar.- hablo serio.- fuera de mi habitación _

_No.- camine hasta estar enfrente de el.- voy a curarte.- le sentencie firme_

_Estas loca.- yo lleve una mano a su pecho y lo pique_

_Primero te darás un baño porque estas muy sucio.- note el tic que tenía en su ceja pero lo ignore.- y luego te curare_

_A mi ninguna mujer me va a dar órdenes.- hablo enojado pero lo ignore y camine hasta su baño _

_Ven sígueme es por aquí.- me burle ya que esta era su habitación.- quieres darte prisa que no eres cortes con una dama.- fingí estar indignada escuche su gruñido mientras me pasaba de largo y se metía a bañar_

_Pero que Grosero.- paso alrededor de 10 minutos y salió un vegeta con el pelo algo desordenado, en su frente habían unos pequeños mechones en forma de copete y lo encontré adorable, pero mi vista se desvió a su cuerpo traía solo un pantalón y calcetines, el pecho descubierto y una toalla en su cuello, camino y se sentó en la cama en silencio como resignándose, camine hasta su baño y de su botiquín sacaba, algodón, gasas, alcohol y cremas desinflamatorias, regrese con vegeta y me coloque enfrente de el para curar las heridas en su rostro, trataba de ser delicada ya que no quería herirlo más de lo que ya estaba, notaba debes en cuando su mirada puesta en mí, después agarre la crema y tome un poco en mis manos para empezar a untársela en el pecho, el cerro los ojos y suspiro sé que le dolía pero al menos se sentiría mejor después, a medida que le untaba la crema no pude evitar acariciar su pecho duro y perfecto pero quería pensar que él no se daba cuenta, pase a sus pectorales que estaba un poco inflamados y coloque más crema en sus perfectos cuadros. Cuando termine que dese que durara más tiempo, mire su rostro relajado y sus ojos cerrados sabía que no estaba dormido pero encontré la esena adorable, me acerque más a él y le di un beso en la frente y lo sentí sonreír solo un momento_

_Ya está.- me separe y tome todo lo inservible para tirarlo a la basura mientras me encaminaba a la puerta, sabía que no me iba decir nada pero el simple hecho de que me lo permitiera era suficiente para mí, cuando Salí del ascensor de los Ouji mire a 18 y a la mama de Vegeta sentadas en el sillón de la entrada_

_Bulma querida todo bien.- me sonrió la mama de vegeta y creo que un sonrojo adorno mi rostro acaso 18 le dijo que fui a curar a vegeta ¡OH dios que pensara su mama de mí! Y más al saber que estuve en su recamara y no pude evitar preocuparme pues no quería que su mama pensara mal de mi_

_Si.- dije nerviosa.- lo deje descansando _

_Me sorprende.- dijo la Señora Ouji.- ya que aparte de que mi hijo no se deja curar por nadie, eres la primera chica a la que deja entrar a su habitación sin hacer un escándalo de maldiciones, me sorprende que no te haya sacado a gritos como normalmente lo hace.- termino ella feliz _

_Ah.- enserio eso asía.- pues no creo ser la única_

_Jum pues vegeta muy a penas me deja entrar a su cuarto.- hablo 18 cruzando sus brazos.-. y solo cuando necesita ayuda para estudiar o que lo ayude a limpiar.- y luego me sonrió.- además con las chicas con las que se ve ninguna a entrado a la casa a todas las ve en otra parte.-. me dijo picara.- se puede decir que tú eres la primera a la que le permite estas cosas_

_Te refieres a sus novias.-. Pregunte algo celosa no curiosa si curiosa_

_Mi hijo no tiene novias.- me aclaro su mama bebiendo un poco de te mientras me miraba por el rabillo de su ojo.- solo chicas con las que se divierte.- eso me incomodo un poco.- pero espero que muy pronto encuentre a la indicada.- luego me miro.- y que ella le corresponda_

_Eh si.- dije nerviosa.- bueno este fue un gusto pero me tengo que ir.- casi Salí corriendo de la casa_

_No olvides visitarnos querida.- me grito la Sr. Ouji al momento en que cerré la puerta, mire mi celular y vi que eran las 9:05, tenía que apresurarme a ver que demonios quería Krilin, me subí a mi auto y conduje hasta la escuela era tan terrorífico mirarla en la noche, cuando estacione mi auto y me baje, camine hasta la entrada donde ya me esperaba un Krilin aburrido_

_Pensé que no vendrías.- me saludo.- ven hay algo que quiero enseñarte.- yo lo seguí hasta que llegamos al audiovisual de la escuela me indico que me sentara en la primera fila lo más cercas del escenario luego el desapareció por unas escaleras y me fije en la gran pantalla delante de mí y luego Krilin camino hasta arriba del escenario de repente se empezó a escuchar una música y Krilin saco un micrófono cerro los ojos y empezó a cantar_

_**Poco a poco me cautiva tu sonrisa, toma mi mano y vamos a salir de la infinita obscuridad, venciendo al mal…**_

_**Cuando de nuevo yo te vi, volando como un ave en mi jardín, recordé lugares hechos para soñar, la niñez ha vuelto a mi mente otra vez como un sueño hecho realidad bailabas con migo una vez más…**_

_**Siempre juntos podemos soñar, luchando por lograr un mundo mejor hecho para los dos lo lograre con amor, orgullo y valor.**_

_**Poco a poco me cautiva tu sonrisa, toma mi mano y vamos a salir de la infinita oscuridad….**_

_**Siempre fijo que no me importa el amor impide mi derrota y me ayuda a salir de la infinita obscuridad venciendo al mal…..**_

_**Cuando de nuevo yo te vi, volando como un ave en mi jardín, recordé lugares hechos para soñar. La niñez ha vuelto a mi mente otra vez, como un sueño hecho realidad bailabas con migo una vez más…**_

_**Siempre juntos podemos soñar, luchando por lograr un mundo mejor, hecho para los dos lo lograre con amor, orgullo y valor**_

_**Poco a poco me cautiva tu sonrisa, toma mi mano y vamos a salir de la infinita obscuridad-**_

_**Siempre fijo que no me importa el amor impide mi derrota y me ayuda a salir de la infinita oscuridad venciendo al mal.**_

… … … …_**.. … ….. ….. …. ….. …**_

**Nota:**

**Mireia 13.-** _me alegra mucho que te sigan gustando los capítulos, aquí te dejo otro a ver qué te parece, espero no decepcionarte con lo de la pelea pero lo creí necesario en el momento y sobre lo del video es sorpresa lo sabrás posiblemente en el capítulo de mañana ahora que ya agarre nuevamente mi ritmo será como el principio uno cada día. Bueno cuídate mucho y espero que te guste como siempre eres un amor y gracias por seguir apoyándome y dándome ánimos debes de saber que tus comentarios siempre me hacen muy felices muchas gracias : ) besos y cuídate linda _

**Mare 14.- **_gracias por tu lindo comentario me alegra que te siga gustando mi historia y no sabes el peso que me quitas de encima de que no me odien, bueno aquí te dejo otro capítulo a ver qué te parece espero que sea de tu agrado, besos y cuídate linda _

**Sakury Li´minamoto.- **_me alegra que te hayan gustado los capítulos dobles pero de ahora en adelante regresa todo a la normalidad y es una capitulo diario asique el otro será mañana en la noche : ), espero que este capítulo te guste y gracias por tu lindo comentario que son los que siempre me alegran el día, cuídate mucho y besos _

**Tormenta 2104.-** _todos ustedes son mis concedidos ya que son los lectores más bonitos que me pudieron haber tocado, me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo y sobre el video es sorpresa en el capítulo de mañana puede que lo descubran, lo de Brolly y su papa es un misterio D : , espero también no decepcionarte con la pelea de hoy pero aun no creí que fuera el momento indicado y sobre la relación del grupito de Vegeta y Zarbon se descubrirá poco a poco, hermosa gracias siempre por tu comentario de verdad siempre me hacen muy felices y me animan para subir nuevos capítulos de verdad muchas gracias .espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado, cuídate mucho, un gran abrazo de mi parte y besos_

**Peny Hdez.- **_JEJE si ese Zarbon es un picaron xD, me alegra mucho que te gustaron los dos capítulos eso me hace muy feliz y también te agradezco por tus ánimos y tus concejos prometo no estresarme para que la inspiración no se me valla, de verdad gracias eres un amor, espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado, un abrazo y un beso de mi parte_

**GabiluVB.- **_no te preocupes linda entiendo eso de que los comentarios a veces no aparecen cuando no tienes cuanta a mi también me pasaba y me daba un poco de coraje que mis comentarios no se publicaran por eso decidí hacerme mi cuenta, pero lo bueno es que este se publicó y ahora puedo agradecerte por tu lindo comentario y alegrarme de que te esté gustando la historia y los capítulos y no es necesario que te hagas cuenta ni nada yo siempre agradeceré tengan cuenta o no y espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado cuídate mucho y besos _

**Vejitakokoro.-**_ hola te agradezco que estés leyendo mi Historia y no sabes lo que me alegra que te esté gustando y por cierto tienes buena intuición :p, aquí te dejo otro capítulo espero que también sea de tu agrado, cuídate mucho y besos… ah si tienes una sugerencia, o algo que no te guste házmelo saber ya que tu opinión es también es importante :) _

_**Sobre la canción, no me gusta mucho poner la letra de las canciones en mis capítulos pero solo lo are cuando lo crea necesario como en este : )**_

_**Y Recuerden que yo siempre agradeceré que me dejen sus lindos comentarios sea bueno oh no y si hay nuevos lectores bienvenidos y todas las sugerencias, reclamaciones, dudas o comentarios son bienvenidas conmigo, gracias por leer y comentar**_

_**Los quiere **_

_**Aioro **_


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15  
En cuanto termino no sabía que decir, sentía tanta emoción dentro de mí, definitivamente no pude haber deseado un mejor amigo mejor que Krilin, el abrió lentamente los ojos al ver que me había quedado muda y sonrió con nerviosismo

Eh este que te pareció?.- soltó risitas tontas por su nerviosismo acaso cree que no me gusto  
Pues no sé qué decir.- dije aun en mi estado de conmoción

Tan… tan mal estuve.- susurro y de no haber sido por el micrófono No lo habría escuchado

Pero que dices.- reaccione.- estuviste fantástico.- grite emocionada

No tienes porque mentir bulma entiendo si no te gusto yo.- pero no lo deje terminar

Estuviste fantástico.- le asegure.- y la canción fue perfecta muchas gracias.- el sonrojo de Krilin se hiso presente mientras empezaba hablar y reír tontamente

Bueno no es para tanto jejeje.- paso una mano por detrás de su cabeza mientras seguía riendo como tonto.- y como tu prácticamente me amenazaste con tus Psicópatas enamorados, quise que fueras la primera en escucharme aparte de que eres mi mejor amiga.- me guiño un ojo

Jajajaj que bueno que lo hiciste porque ya te estabas tardando y estaba a punto de mandártelos.- reí al ver su expresión de horror

Sabes a veces eres malvada

Pero así me quieres.- le saque la lengua

Bueno ya.- me dijo serio.- acompáñame a sacar el disco.- yo lo seguí y caminamos al cuarto de música, entre y vi la vio casetera y los equipos de sonido, la ventana de cristal daba una perfecta vista del escenario

Valla y como es que pudimos entrar aquí.- le pregunto por qué no creo que este tipo de lugares los dejen abiertos ya que podrían robar mucha de las cosas que están aquí

Pues como soy el único de la clase de música me confiaron la llave, solo Yo, el Director Rochi y el profesor Frezzer tenemos copia.- me dijo sacando su disco de música

Ah pues si es lógico.- caminamos fuera del cuarto y Krilin se aseguró de dejarlo con llave

Te quedas en mi casa.- le pregunte subiéndonos a mi carro y partiendo lejos de la escuela

Claro tengo ganas de probar uno de los pastelillos de tu madre.- conduje normal hasta llegar

a mi casa y cada uno camino hacia su habitación, por mi parte tome un largo baño y me coloque mi piyama y baje a cenar, al llegar al comedor ya estaba mi mama consintiendo a Krilin con uno de sus tantos pastelillos y mi papa se veía algo pensativo me senté alado de Krilin y tome uno mientras seguía mirando a mi papa

Paso algo querido.- le pregunto mi mama creo que también noto su actitud extraña

Pues estoy algo preocupado de los Ouji.- nos dijo prendiendo un cigarrillo

Que pasa con ellos?.- dije preocupada acaso les paso algo en lo que me fui

Físicamente nada malo hija.- me aclaro mi papa.- pero económicamente ya no andan muy bien su empresa poco a poco esta decayendo, en la bolsa no les esta yendo muy bien y también están perdiendo muchos empleados

Que dices.- me exalte eso no podía ser posible.- pero la empresa Ouji estaba muy bien, casi igual a la nuestra.- eso no podía pasar

Por eso estoy preocupado en los últimos días ha decaído mucho y si sigue así llegaran a la quiebra

Pues esperemos que lo solucionen los Ouji parecen muy inteligentes ya encontraran una solución al problema.- nos amimo mi madre

Pues eso espero querida.- le dijo mi padre

Si.-susurre.- ojala.- note que Krilin se me quedo viendo un momento pero no dijo nada, después de cenar cada uno fue a su habitación pero antes de entrar a la mia Krilin me detuvo

Bulma.- me hablo.- estas bien?.- me dijo preocupado

Eh si porque lo preguntas

Pues te note rara después de lo que menciono tu padre

Bueno es que .- trate de decir pero no sabía que decirle pero no se me ocurrió nada

Entiendo.- dijo el en verdad entendía por qué yo no sabía lo que me pasaba, lo mire dudativa y el solo me sonrió.- pronto te darás cuenta.- soltó caminado el a su habitación, yo me quede perpleja en el pasillo, pronto me daré cuenta de que, camine hasta mi cuarto y la angustia en mi pecho no desaparecía desde que mi papa me dijo del problema económico de los Ouji per que me pasa, porque me preocupo tanto, Tal vez porque poco a poco me fui encariñando con ellos si bien Goku es un amor, y la mama de vegeta se ve que me parecía de alguna forma y su papa parece tenerme cariño o algo así, 18 a pesar de aparentar ser muy fría es una gran chica, y Milk tiene un buen corazón y vegeta, Vegeta él es un tonto cabeza dura con el que nunca me canso de pelearme. Una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro al pensar en ellos.- espero que todo salga bien.- susurre abrazando mi almohada dispuesta a dormirme.

_**Corrí, corría tan fuerte como podía, sentía como las piernas me fallaban y las lágrimas salían por mi rostro , estaba asustada muy asustada y solo rogaba porque al correr no fallar y me alcanzara, di la vuelta por uno de los pasillos de la escuela desesperada por encontrar la salida y me maldecía el a verme quedado tan tarde estudiando, pase por un lado del Gimnasio y rogaba poder llegar pronto a la salida del estacionamiento, mientras más corría, mi miedo más incrementaba del saber lo que podría pasarme si no llegaba a tiempo a mi carro o que me fallara a la hora de sacar mis llaves y abrir una simple puerta y por andar pensando no me di cuenta del pequeño charco de soda que había en el piso, resbale por el pasillo y termine tirada en el piso boca abajo en eso sentí como me alcanzaba Dodorian y trate de levantarme pero fue en vano me tomo del cabello y me giro mientras que aprisionaba mis manos para no pudiera moverme y escapar**_

_**Suéltame.- le grite como pude**_

_**Jejejeje grita lo que quieras niña pero nadie te va ayudar.- empezó a besarme por el cuello y el medio y el asco me empezaron a invadir y la desesperación corría por todo mi cuerpo y como pude le proporcione una cabezazo**_

_**Ah perra.- me dio una bofetada fuertemente en la cara, sentía como la sangre bajaba por mi labio y las lágrimas salían por mi rostro al momento que jalo mi blusa para destrozarla **_

_**NO.- grite.-AYUDA.- pasaron solo unos segundos para que dejara de sentir el cuerpo de ese gordo sobre mi yo cerré los ojos pensando que venía otro golpe hasta que escuche su voz**_

_**Bastardo.- grito Zarbon arriba de dodorian dándole los golpes de su vida.- eres una mierda.- seguía golpeándolo con todo justo en el rostro.- te matare imbécil.- yo estaba shockeada pese al susto que me lleve hace unos momentos con Dodorian a punto de violarme ahora era impresión de ver como Zarbon le desfiguraba el rostro poco a poco enfrente de mis ojos, la cara de Zarbon estaba como nunca la había visto ciego de ira, su rostro de mostraba mucha maldad y mucho odio hacia su oponente parecía como si fuera a matarlo, de repente saco una navaja y la coloco en su rostro**_

_**Te gusta abusar de niñas inocentes.- le pregunto pasando la navaja por su rostro.- te gusta verlas suplicar.- presiono un poco en una de sus mejillas hasta que corrió un hilo de sangre.- pues a mí también me gusta ver el dolor de mis víctimas.- y le sonrió de una forma malévola mientras le enterraba la navaja en su estómago yo no reaccione hasta que el grito de dolor y me apresure a estar a lado de ellos**_

_**Zarbon no déjalo dios lo vas a matar.- pero él no me escuchaba sus ojos seguían siendo malvados mirando con satisfacción el dolor de su víctima.- no lo hagas.- le roge tomándolo de los hombros y solo logre que el enterrara a un más la navaja, me coloque alado de él y con mis manos tome su rostro para que me mirara.- Zarbon basta.- le susurre asustada.- por favor basta**_

_**Niña azul.- dijo el volviendo a la normalidad mientras me abrazaba.- yo.- trato de decir cuando sintió mi temblor.- yo no sé qué me sucedió.- escuchamos aun los gemidos de dolor de dodorian y nos asustamos**_

_**Y ahora que aremos.- le dije asustada **_

_**Tú no te preocupes yo lo soluciono.- le proporciono otro golpe en la cara **_

_**Pero que hiciste.- le grite muerta del miedo pensado en que lo había asesinado **_

_**No te preocupes esta inconsciente.- me hablo normal levantándose y ayudando a levantarme también, saco su celular y marco un numero**_

_**Si emergencia quiero reportar que un sujeto extraño se filtró en la escuela Dragon.- Y después de eso colgó.- vamos no tardaran en venir.- me tomo delicadamente del brazo y empezó a avanzar hacia la salida pero yo me solté **_

_**Que pasa.- me dijo mirándome y es que no podía evitar el temblor de mi cuerpo **_

_**Me tienes miedo.- me dijo.- Niña azul si yo no hubiera hecho eso ese cerdo te hubiera.- y callo.- vámonos, Zarbon saco de su bolsillo un pañuelo y limpio la sangre que bajaba por mi labio.-no debes temerme bulma jamás te aria daño.- me condujo hasta su carro y me llevo a mi casa y en todo el camino no pude evitar sentirme culpable pero es que por unos momentos le temí tanto a Zarbon las imágenes de su rostro ciego por la ira aún seguían en mi mente el como sonrió al estar apuñalándolo como lo disfrutaba y sobre todo contando que Dodorian era uno de sus mejores amigos.**_

_Desperté de golpe y lleve un mano hacia mi corazón que había sido eso, no había tendí esa pesadilla de recuerdo desde hace dos años desde que me hice el juramento de olvidar todo y hasta la fecha lo había logrado ya que en ningún momento lo recordé solo lo olvide junto con todo como si nunca hubiera pasado y ahora porque lo estoy recordado, mire mis manos y estaban temblorosas al igual que mi cuerpo, me gire para ver el reloj en mi mesita de noche y faltaban al menos 10 minutos para que sonara mi alarma, sin perder tiempo camine hasta mi baño y me di una ducha fría para tratar de bajar el susto de mi cuerpo, cuando Salí y aun me sentía temblorosa pero ya se me estaba pasado, revise mi armario y escogí un vestido rosa, con un cinto café y unas botas azules, preferí dejar mi cabello suelto y después busque mi perfume, abrí el cajón de mi mesita de noche y alado de mi perfume estaba el video que había guardado esta tarde lo pensé un momento y mejor lo guarde en mi mochila ya que hoy se aria limpieza general y no quería que mis padres vieran algo así, me coloque mi perfume y lo deje donde mismo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, camine por los pasillos de mi casa ya antes de llegar a las escaleras la puerta del cuarto de Krilin se abrió _

_Valla madrugaste.- me dijo Burlón.- esperaba que bajaras hasta que yo terminara de desayunar_

_A que te refieres.- le dije molesta_

_Siempre te tardas mucho eres muy vanidosa.- yo le pellizque un brazo_

_Y muy agresiva.- murmuro_

_Que dijiste.- con intención de golpearlo_

_Eh nada.- soltó rápido.- mejor desayunemos, bajamos a la cocina y encontramos a mis padres platicando normalmente_

_Buenos días.- saludo Krilin_

_Buenos días.- le dijeron mis padres con una sonrisa_

_Nos alegra que te quedes, deberías de hacerlo más seguido.- le hablo mi mama_

_Gracias pero no quisiera incomodarlos.- dijo el apenado_

_Para nada es bueno tener a los amigos de mi hija en casa.- hablo mi papa_

_Por cierto papa no necesitas ayuda en la oficina?.- le pregunte ya que llevaba rato de no ir _

_No querida, tal vez otro día hoy tengo que tratar unos asuntos con Paragus.- me hablo mi padre encendiendo otro cigarrillo_

_Con el papa de Broly.- pregunto Krilin_

_Así es él es uno de los socios importantes con los Ouji y quisiera hablar unas cuantas cosas con el.- nosotros no dijimos nada y cambiamos de tema mientras seguíamos almorzando pronto llegó la hora y corrimos prácticamente a la escuela, bueno no cabe decir que acelere de más y recibí uno que otro insulto en el camino pero no hubo heridos, cuando llegue estacione rápidamente mi vehículo y cada uno camino a sus clase, yo estaba a punto de llegar a la mía cuando choque con alguien_

_Lo siento.- dije mientras levantaba mi mochila_

_Bulma debes de tener más cuidado.- me dijo Broly amable.- un día de estos podrías hacerte daño_

_Eh si gracias.- le sonreí.- y cómo estás?_

_Pues bien con algunos problemas pero tienen solución.- me aseguro.- y tu _

_Voy tarde a mi clase.- le dije mirando la hora en mi reloj de muñeca_

_Te acompaño.- se ofreció.- hoy te ves muy linda.- me sonrió.- o tierna.- completo por mi vestido de niña _

_Gracias.- le dije sonriéndole.- tú también te vez muy bien.- no por nada Broly también tenía un cuerpo deseable para mucha de las chicas_

_Se me ocurre que algún dio podríamos hacer algo no crees.- me soltó antes de entrar al salón yo solo abrí la puerta di un paso para adentrarme y me cerciore que el profe aun no llegaba entonces me gire para contestarle_

_Claro cuando quieras_

_Podrías darme tu numero.- el miro algo en el salón pero yo ignore eso mientras le dictaba el número y él lo apuntaba en su celular.- gracias te llamare luego para ponernos de acuerdo_

_Bien.- dije, en eso el profesor Tao pai pai apareció atrás de Broly _

_Joven Broly a usted todavía no le toca mi clase ahórreme el dolor de cabeza y usted señorita Brifs deje de coquetear y a su lugar.- me regaño_

_Oiga yo no estaba coqueteado solo.- trate de decir_

_A su LUGAR.- grito pero broly ni le afecto _

_Nos vemos.- me hiso una señal con su mano mientras se alejaba por mi parte no quise seguir provocando al profe y camine hasta mi lugar. Y me extrañe de ver al grupo sayan sentado tan cerca de mí por lo general ellos se sentaban hasta el fondo y no en medio, camine hasta mi lugar y vi que vegeta estaba atrás de mí y Goku a un lado de él, enfrente de goku estaba mil y ella estaba a mi izquierda y a mi derecha 18 dejándome en medio, sentía la mirada de vegeta en mi nuca y empecé a ponerme nerviosa la clase avanzo y luego escuche que Goku me llamaba_

_Pss bulma.- me hablo en susurro yo me gire levemente para verlo.- tienes la respuesta de la dos.- sentía como de mi cara resbalo una gotita de asombro _

_Shh Goku déjala.- le regaño Milk.- no le hagas caso.- me dijo sonriente.- él tiene que responderla por si solo.- le halo nuevamente a Goku, el solo hiso un puchero _

_Por cierto lindo vestido.- me susurro igual de amable y yo no sabía cómo reaccionar_

_Gracias lo compre ase tiempo.- enserio no sabía que decir_

_Es muy lindo.- siguió ella.- tal vez algún día vallamos juntas de compras y me ayudes a elegir.- y volvió a sonreír _

_Claro.- susurre perpleja _

_Oye que aras en la salida.- me hablo 18 y yo me gire para verla _

_Pues tengo entrenamiento de porrista porque?.- le pregunte también desconcertada de que ella iniciara la conversación _

_Jum me recomendaron unas películas de acción y quería verlas.- soltó mirándome al pisaron mientras peinaba su cabello con una de sus manos_

_Este.- dije yo_

_No bulma ira conmigo al centro comercial.- le dijo Milk estirándose un poco hacia enfrente para tener contacto visual con 18_

_Jum pues estoy segura que ella prefiere ir al cine conmigo.- sentencio 18 también inclinándose más hacia enfrente para verla mejor yo me hice para atrás lo más que podía no queriéndome meter en la conversación _

_Pues estoy segura que ella prefiere hacer algo de chicas como medirse ropa que ver personas rebeldes en una pantalla.- Milk alzo un poco la voz_

_Yo estoy segura que ella prefiere ver chichos en la pantalla que estarse mirando al espejo todo el día.- 18 también levanto un poco la voz y podía_

_Ella prefiere ir conmigo.- dijo Milk_

_No conmigo.- dijo 18 y podía ver las chispitas de los ojos de amabas _

_Jaja.- rio vegeta disimulado en mi oreja.- a penas y les hablaste y ya provocaste una pelea de ambas mujer.- su aliento me hiso cosquillas pero aun así le respondí_

_Yo no planeaba esto.- le aclare_

_Lo que tú digas mujer.- susurro de nuevo.- ahora intenta detenerlas.- no necesitaba girarme para saber que me sonreía malvadamente _

_Este.- chicas.- les hable_

_QUE.- gritaron ambas llamando la atención del profe_

_Pero que pasa.- exclamo enojado_

_Es que quiero ir al baño.- dije levantándome y gritándolo un poco_

_Pues no es necesario que haga tanto escándalo solo valla.- me dijo el volviendo al pizarrón por mi parte me levante aliviada de alejarme de ese asunto y corrí hacia el baño, moje mis manos con el agua fría y me mire en el espejo_

_Pero que les pasa.- me dije antes muy apenas soportaban mi existencia y ahora se me pegaron como chicles no es que me caigan mal ni que me incomoden pero fue extraño supongo que tengo que acostumbrarme. Luego escuche el timbre y los murmullos de todos cambiándose de salón intente salir del baño y caminar hacia el mío pero el tráfico de personas era demasiado y no pude pasar espere que todos pasaran y luego me encontré a Krilin _

_Bulma.- me saludo de nuevo _

_Krilin apártame un lugar junto a ti solo voy por mi mochila y te alcanzo en el salón_

_Te acompaño.- me dijo siguiéndome _

_No luego no alcanzamos lugar.- le insistí _

_Bulma que no sabes nos citaron en el audiovisual _

_Ah no sabía.- dije de seguro lo informaron después de que Salí, caminamos hasta el salón para encontrarlo vacío, me dirigí a mi banca y mi mochila no estaba y me preocupe _

_Krilin mi mochila no está.- dije alarmada y de pronto recordé que ahí traía el video de la noche de la fiesta _

_Tranquila de seguro alguien se la llevo.- me dijo y más me alarme nadie tenía que ver ese video aparte de que era vergonzoso mostraba unas muy apasionadas escenas de Ten y Lansh y sobre todo mías y de Yamsha _

_Este si lo más seguro.- dije preocupada, caminamos hasta el audiovisual y yo rogaba que quien sea que tendría mi mochila no le hubiera pegado la curiosidad por abrirla, al adentrarnos miramos que todo ya estaba lleno y no se veía ningún asiento disponible para sentarnos, caminamos más alejados del escenario y empezado a subir las escaleras en busca de un lugar más arriba cuando íbamos justo en medio escuche el grito de Milk_

_BULMA.- grito a todo pulmón y valla que tenía una voz chillona.- POR AQUÍ.- yo los mire en las últimas filas y seguí caminado con un Krilin extrañado_

_Eh que ocurre.- me pregunto sonriendo a medida que nos acercábamos_

_No tengo ni idea.- le dije yo levantado mi mano en señal de saludo para que viera que la había escuchado _

_Te tenemos un lugar.- me dijo sonriéndome y eso empezaba asustarme un poco_

_Así.- dije yo perpleja habían dos lugares disponibles uno entre vegeta y Milk y el otro entre 18 y Goku _

_Eh bulma.- me susurro Krilin .- creo que buscare un lugar_

_Puedes sentarte aquí..- le hablo Goku sonriendo.- dudo que 17 venga.- termino regalándole una sonrisa_

_Eh bueno.-. dijo el caminado hasta sentarse en medio de ellos dos lo cual significaba que yo me sentaría entre vegeta y Milk, cuando me senté me sentí extraña _

_Por cierto tu mochila mujer idiota.- me hablo vegeta entregándome mi hermosa mochila rosa _

_Eh gracias.- dije perpleja y luego recordé el insulto _

_A quien le dices idiota, idiota.- le di mi peor mirada_

_A ti.- me sonrió.- idiota _

_Bruto _

_Tonta _

_Enano _

_Vulgar _

_Idiota_

_Idiota.- creo que se nos acabaron los insultos en eso la puerta cerca de nosotros se abrió dejado entrar al grupito de Zarbon que rápidamente le quitaron lugares a otros sujetos en la fila, pero tanto como Zarbon, Yiz y Ginyu se quedaron recargas en la puerta de brazos cruzados yo lo mire un momento y el a mi después paso su vista a las personas alado de mí y su cara demostró molestia y en eso, la pantalla del escenario se prendió y una voz empezó a hablar_

_**Quisiera darles a conocer la verdad de una persona.- la voz de la pantalla la reconoci pertenecía a Guldon.- específicamente un mujer, una mujer que ustedes tal vez admiren y respeten y hasta deseen, una que tal vez a algunas personas no ha tratado también y ha querido aparentar lo que no es, escondiendo la verdad que tiene dentro su verdadero yo en esa personalidad falsa y por eso creo que es necesario que la conozcan como yo lo hice, ingenua, tonta, fea, y muy muy inocente.**_

_QUE ES ESO.- escuche decir y yo me preocupe había algo que no andaba bien, en eso la pantalla dejo ver a Zarbon unos dos o un año menos, con sus amigos siempre guapo y rodeado de chicas buenas y me preocupe.- me gire levemente para verlo y él me sonrió y me indico que regresara mi vista al video. Acaso el aria lo que pensaba, creí que ya no existían copias de ese video, ya que yo las destruí todas estaba segura de que no quedaba nada, y como olvidarlo si el video contenía la burla de Zarbon hacia mí, desde que había iniciado su plan para burlarse de mí, de cómo me gravo cuando era una niña tonta y usaba lentes, de cómo fue enamorándome poco a poco, de cómo me pido ser mi primera vez y dios salía cuando lo hicimos, y después como se burlaba con sus amigos, y también las palabras crueles que me dijo esa noche de cómo me humillo frente a todos en el Hotel Satan de cómo me dijo que no era suficiente, que era una niña inexperta y tonta y como nunca disfruto ninguno de nuestros encuentros de que era una incompetente en la cama, como sus amigos gravaron perfectamente esas palabras, mientras mis lágrimas bajaban por mi rostro en esa habitación, en ese hotel con una sábana cubriendo mi desnudez_

_**Quiero presentarles a esta chica tan ruda y creída para ver si después de esto siguen adorando por ella o bajarle los humitos y la grandeza que se ha puesto en este tiempo y enseñarle lo que olvido hace años de como hoy se la pasa rechazando a todos los hombres asiéndolos sentir basura y recordándole que ella en un tiempo no fue nadie, que fue una tipa insignificante**_

_Me gire de nuevo a la pantalla para mirar lo que vendría y abrí mis ojos cuando el video empezó a correr_

_**La apuesta es enamorar a esta rarita a tal punto en que crea insoportablemente necesaria mi presencia.- hablo Zarbon mientras lo grababan caminado y él se giraba debes en cuando para responderle a la cara.- mis amigos piensan que no podre quitarle otra virginidad a una de estas raritas pero ellos no saben lo irresistible que puedo ser llevo observando a la rarita numero 6 por varios días y ya logre que tenga un interés en mí y es hora de poner a prueba mi plan y ganar está a puesta.- levanto su pulgar hacia la cámara en forma de Victoria.- prepárate Yiz porque vas a perder.- solo vimos como el que estaba grabando se detuvo pero seguía de vista a Zarbon, y él se estaba acercando a la puerta de la entrada de una escuela parecía vacía ya que nadie estaba ahí, luego la cámara aumento el Zum y entonces**_

_No puede ser.- exclamo Milk y yo abría los ojos de mas no puede ser esa no era yo sino _

_18.- Susurro vegeta enojado _

…_**..**_

_**ANTES de agradecer quiero decirles que me hice un Facebook para mi Fic y la que quiera agregarme bienvenida :3**_

_** . .5**_

_**Tormenta 2104.-**__ gracias por tu lindo comentario de nuevo tu siempre me haces sentir muy bien te lo agradezco y me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo aquí te dejo otro para que ates cavos y resuelvas misterios a ver qué te parece, me alegra que te haya gustado la canción tanto como a mí. Bueno querida cuídate mucho y besos nos vemos mañana :3_

_**Sakury liíminamoto.-**__ jeje sorry si sonó rudo no era la intención :3, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capítulo y espero que no se te haga tarde mañana en la escuela… aquí te dejo otro capítulo para que resuelvan dudas y a ver qué les parece cuídate mucho y besos_

_**Rosa.-**__ hola y gracias por estarme leyendo me alegra mucho que te este gustado mi historia y si al parecer todo mundo quiere juntar a vegeta y a bulma jejejje o yo al menos si xD, aquí te dejo otro capítulo haber qué te parece y gracias por tu lindo comentario nos vemos luego cuídate y besos_

_**Guest.- **__WOO leíste los 11 en una hora mis respetos para ti me alegra que te haya gustado tanto para leerlos ( ya que yo también lo eh hecho con otros fic) somos iguales y si la mama de vegeta es un amor. Aquí te dejo otro capítulo a ver qué te parece. Nos vemos cuídate mucho y besos_

_**Mare 14.-**__ me alegro que te guste la canción es una de mis favoritas de Dragon ball Gt por eso decidí incluirá, gracias por tu lindo comentario. Aquí te dejo otro capítulo, cuídate mucho y besos._

_**Mireia-13.-**__ hermosa gracias por comentarme de nuevo y alegrarme con tus lindo comentarios, y si adivinaste era una navaja, pero no te preocupes me asegurare de que Zarbon tenga su merecido un día de estos, A todas nos gustaría curarlo pero solo bulma es la suertuda :3, aquí te dejo otro capítulo a ver qué te parece y que empiecen atar cavos de esta historia, descansa, cuídate mucho y nos vemos mañana, besos_

_**Vegitta May.- **__jejeje me alegro que te hayan gustado los tres capítulos, espero que te siga gustando el rumbo que está dando la historia, aquí te dejo otro capítulo para que aten cavos sobre el pasado de bulma, Zarbon y 18 D : ….. bueno cuídate mucho y nos vemos mañana, besos _

_**Ale 1008.- **__:O la liste en una hora, eso me alegra ya que significa que si te gusta, aquí te dejo el otro capítulo a ver qué te parece, gracias por tu lindo comentario y nos vemos mañana, cuídate mucho y besos_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Capítulo 16**_

_¿Qué? ¿18? Había dicho 18 y si no es porque esta alado de mí no lo hubiera escuchado me centre mas en la pantalla y no podía creer que fuera ella digo la persona que sale en el video parece un chico, con esa ropa holgada y esa gorra que le tapaba completamente el cabello y parte del rostro, solo se pudo ver un par de intercambios de palabras y a la chica o chico un poco nervioso o sonrojado luego mire esos ojos azules tan granes y llenos de ida no como los conozco frios serios _

_**A medida que pasaba el tiempo la rarita numero 6 callo como tantas otras, y como era de esperarse no fue muy difícil que callera rendida a mis pies como tantas otras, descubrí con el tiempo que esta chica era muy seria y tímida y deduje que era porque siempre estaba sobreprotegida y rodeada de hombros. Entonces mi de deducción para chica rara es que le falto amor materno o que le enseñaran a comportarse como mujer.- se podía ver a Zarbon hablando sentando en un escritorio de lo más aburrido como si de verdad fuera un fastidio hacer eso.- no cabe decir que tendré que aumentar lo de la apuesta ya que lo que ganare se me ase insignificante por todo lo que estoy pasando mi estimado amigo Yiz.- luego volvieron aparecer unas imágenes de vegeta con 18 si es que era ella porque para mí se veía como chico, las imágenes eran diferentes ellos en el parque ellos en un café, ellos saliendo del cine, a ella se le veía muy feliz siempre estaba sonriendo y podía reconocer la sonrisa fingida de Zarbon.- pero nunca imagine que hubiera inconvenientes.- volvió hablar Zarbon en su estudio.- la rarita numero 6.- dijo mostrando una foto de 18 con corte de niño y sonriendo y ahora que me le quedaba viendo mejor si podía ver una parecido**_

_Oigan no se les hace familiar ese rostro.- murmuro uno de los chicos en la fila_

_Si a mí también se me hace conocido pero de donde.- dijo otro_

_Ahh ya quiero que digan el nombre de esa chica o chico.- grito otro _

_**La rarita numero 6 estaba sobreprotegida por nuevas personas si antes era un idiota gemelo de ella ahora son otros imbéciles que me están haciendo la vida imposible.- zarbon entrelazo sus manos y sonrió de forma perversa.- pero lo que ellos no sabían es que esa mujer ya estaba perdida, ya la tenía de la palma de mi mano y aria todo lo que yo le digiera.- y luego empezó a reír.- le propuse escamarnos un día y que me demostrara lo mucho que le importo y como era de esperarse acepto.- pudimos ver claramente la playa y como caminaba un perfecto Zarbon junto a 18 con sus ropas de niño y su cachucha cubriéndole el rostro el camarógrafo se escondió entre los arbustos mientras que esperaba a que el la guiara en el perfecto ángulo que daba un perfecta vista a la cámara.-**_

_**Linda estas bien.- le pregunto Zarbon fingiendo preocupación**_

_**Eh si.- dijo ella.- bueno no se es que no estoy acostumbrado a mentirle a mi familia.- dijo ella culpable.- después de todo solo se estaban preocupando por mi **_

_Esa voz me suena familiar.- escuche de otro tipo _

_Mire levemente a 18 y ella tenía los ojos cerrados podía ver unas pequeñas lagrimas secas que habían manchado sus mejillas y sus puños apretados con tanta fuerza que posiblemente se esté haciendo daño _

_Ya me canse.- dijo vegeta levantándose del lugar_

_Paren el video.- dijo Goku, también levantándose y caminado hacia el escenario pero en eso, tanto Guldon como Boter y Recome, les impedían el paso, yo ya no alcanzaba a escuchar lo que se estaba gritando pero si empecé a ver el forcejeo , después se le unió Yiz, Ginyu pero si serán cobarde eso no es justo eran 5 contra dos, vegeta y Goku hacían lo posible para pasar para detener el video pero ellos se los impidieron, mire a Zarbon y el a mí y después sonrió y volvió la vista al video_

_**Me estas queriendo decir que los prefieres a ellos sobre mi.- hablo indignado dándose la vuelta.- pensé que me querías.- y empezó a caminar.- creo que me equivoque contigo sigues siendo una simple niña.- no tardo mucho para que 18 corriera hacia él y lo tomara del brazo**_

_**No por favor no digas eso.- su rostro empezó a llenarse de lágrimas.- como puedes creer que yo no te quiero si yo te amo, desobedecí a la única figura paterna que eh tenido, desobedecí a mi hermano y traicione la confianza de mi nueva familia por ti, porque quiero estar contigo porque tú me importas más que nadie.- le grito **_

_**De verdad me amas.-y sonrió perversamente.- si tanto me amas demuéstralo **_

_**A que te refieres.- le dijo perpleja**_

_**Si tanto me amas muéstrame algo de ti.- y volvió a sonreír **_

_**Que quieres que te muestre.- dijo ella nerviosa **_

_**Quiero que me muestres que ya no eres una simple mocosa sino la mujer que yo necesito.- dio unos pasos hacia un lado para que la cámara diera directo a ella.- desvístete.- sentencio **_

_**Qué pero.- dijo ella avergonzada y nerviosa y al instante se pudo ver como él se acercó y le dio un beso mientras le quitaba la cachucha y la arrojaba al piso**_

_**Demuéstrame que eres la mujer que necesito, que no tengo que buscar a otra que no seas tú, que tienes todo lo que hace falta para ser mi mujer.-se separó nuevamente de ella y dio otros pasos.- de lo contrario creeré que lo nuestro no fue más que una pérdida de tiempo y créeme que haya afuera hay mujeres esperando por mí no se me ara difícil encontrar un remplazo**_

_**No será necesario.- y eh ahí esos ojos fríos como los conocía observe como ella lentamente empezaba a remover sus tenis y después su pantalón dejándola y después subió lentamente la camiseta hasta sacarla de su cuerpo dejándola sola en ropa interior y empezaba a llevar una mano hacia atrás de su espalda cuando**_

_Vámonos no tienes que ver esto.- le dijo Milk a 18 tomándola del brazo para tratar de sacarla de ahí pero ella no se movía tenia ambas manos tapando su rostro y se podía escuchar los gemidos de dolor ahogados que trataba de ocultar, la escena se me hiso bastante familiar mientras el coraje mi invadía, vi nuevamente el video y aun tenía su ropa interior como si dudara desvestirse, me gire nuevamente a 18 y note que estaba temblando mientas Milk trataba de consolarla no la pensé dos veces tome mi mochila y me levante_

_Krilin.- le grite mientras lo tomaba fuertemente del brazo y empezaba a caminar hacia el escenario_

_Bulma pero que.- trato de decir mientras bajábamos los escalones_

_No hables corre.- le dije logramos llegar hasta el escenario y abrí la puerta que daba hacia otras escaleras para llegar al lugar del centro del video, cuando llegue me estampe en la puerta trate de abrirla pero estaba cerrada y luego recordé a Krilin_

_Ábrela.- le grite_

_Eh.- dijo perplejo_

_Que la abras.- el reacciono mientas busco en sus pantaloncillos la llave.- apúrate le grite.- solo rogaba por que no fuera demasiado tarde_

_Ya está.- dijo krilin, prácticamente lo empuje hasta el centro de controles _

_Saca el video.- le ordene y él no la pensó dos veces, yo busque en mi mochila y encontré el vendito video lo mire por unos momentos pero no habría nada que pensar si quería que las personas en ese lugar olvidaran lo que acababan de ver tendría que remplazarlo con algo mejor solo rogaba por que no hubieran reconocido a 18_

_Ponlo.- le ordene lanzándole el video, Krilin me miro extrañado pero aun así me obedeció, me asome por la pequeña ventana y vi como todos protestaba por que el video se había pausado y después de unos momentos que se me hicieron eternos escuche _

_**Gangnam style.-**__ La canción retumbaba por todo el lugar y luego observe como todos volvieron a sentarse y empezaron a ver el video con atención_

_Acaso.- me dijo Krilin asombrado_

_Si.- le susurre.- pero no tenía opción espero que me comprendas.- miramos por la pequeña pantalla del cuartito como nos movíamos con pasos vergonzosos mientras empezábamos a tomar y definitivamente los que peor bailábamos éramos Yo, Krilin y Yamsha, dios mío pero como pude bailar así, note a Krilin con la boca abierta y las mejillas rojas de la vergüenza, mire de nuevo por la ventana como todos nos veían y empezaban a burlarse de nosotros _

_Cuando empezó la canción Sexi Chick, cerre los ojos al saber lo que venía pude escuchar como todos se asombraron al ver lo pegados que bailábamos Yamsha y Yo y empezaban a decir vulgaridades hacia mí y mi relación con él, no cabe decir de los gestos morbosos que también estaban señalando, mire nuevamente el video también se veían a unos Lansh y Ten muy juntos luego volvimos a tomar un trago, y luego otro y otro hasta que _

_Let´s Get It Started.- retumbo más fuerte.- hay no.- dijo Krilin cuando vio como el y Yamsha empezaban a bailarme muy seximente, luego otro trago y otro y otro, y después yo era la que estaba empinada bailando a todo lo que daba, el grito de emoción de todos se presentó cuando Yamsha me tomo del trasero y me elevo para que yo enroscara mis piernas en su cintura mientras empezaba a devorarlo, luego salió volando la camisa de él y se pudo escuchar el grito de las chicas de la escuela, luego su pantalón, y después el poco a poco se deshacía de mi vestido dejándome únicamente en ropa interior mientras seguía devorándome y acariciándome con sus manos mientras torpemente trataba de caminar hacia la casa hasta que desaparecimos por la puerta y la cámara dejo de gravarnos a ambos pero aún quedaba un Krilin que se paseaba borracho por el jardín mientras declaraba su amor no correspondido a 18, mire de nuevo por la ventana y me concentre en una sola persona, Zarbon tenía una cara de seriedad y esa me preocupaba mas pero luego mi ira volvió a incrementar al saber lo que hiso el muy cobarde_

_Krilin.- le llame sacándolo de su Shock.- el video que sacaste donde esta_

_Eh aquí.- me lo entrego yo camine hasta mi mochila y lo guarde ahí_

_También saca el video de esa casetera y guárdalo, sal de aquí y deja el lugar cerrado_

_Bulma que vas a ser.-me pregunto sacando el video como le ordene_

_Algo que debí haber hecho hace tiempo.- me acerque a los controles y deje que una canción se reprodujera en unos minutos. Después Salí con paso normal para caminar hacia arriba del escenario una vez que toda la escuela pudo verme empecé a escucharlos mientras que caminaba hacia el micrófono en medio del escenario_

_Mamita que lindo cuerpo tienes.- grito un hombre_

_Sabía que eras una zorra.- grito una mujer _

_Ven linda vamos a divertimos como en el video.- grito otro hombre_

_Si yo también quiero fornicar con ella.- yo trate de ignorar todo lo que gritaron y cuando estuve enfrente del micrófono hable_

_Bueno a quien no se le han pasado las copas.- dije divertida, estoy segura que el video de mi fiesta fue suficiente para hacerles olvidar el otro pero aun así quería cerciórame.- ciertamente no soy la única chica que comete un error.- hable buscando a 18 con mi mirada.- solo que el momento y_

_Los tragos.- gritaron_

_Si el momento y los tragos me hicieron actuar diferente pero acaso no todos nos equivocamos solo fue un error y ya y no por eso me arruinare mi existencia preocupándome por tonterías, después con mi mirada busque a Zarbon hasta concentrarme en sus ojos tome el micrófono y empecé a cantarle mientras lo miraba para que entendiera que la canción iba para el_

Y Basta Ya De Tu Inconsciencia  
De Esta Forma Tan Absurda De Ver A Diario  
Como Hechas A La Basura Mi Corazón  
Lo Que Te Doy Con Tanta Fe De Ver En Ti Felicidad..

_Cántale al desgraciado.- se escuche de unas chicas y todos empezaron a seguirme animando para que siguiera cantando, luego cerré mis ojos mientras cantaba con todo lo que traía guardado dentro_

Me Llevaré La Dignidad De No Caer Más En Tu Juego  
Haré De Todo Mi Interior Nuevos Senderos  
Y Lloraré Hasta Lograr Que Algún Día Ya No Te Pueda Recordar..

Y Basta Ya De Tu Inconsciencia  
De Esta Forma Tan Absurda De Ver A Diario  
Como Hechas A La Basura Mi Corazón  
Lo Que Te Doy Con Tanta Fe De Ver En Ti Felicidad..

_mire nuevamente a Zarbon que me veía con atención_

Me Llevaré La Dignidad De No Caer Más En Tu Juego  
Haré De Todo Mi Interior Nuevos Senderos  
Y Lloraré Hasta Lograr Que Algún Día Ya No Te Pueda Recordar  
Y Lloraré Hasta Lograr Que Algún Día Ya No Te Pueda Recordar.

Cuando acabe vi cómo se giraba y salía rápidamente por la puerta detrás del yo no perdí el tiempo y camine a paso apresurado para bajar del escenario y alcanzarlo por el camino escuche como todos me animaban y me decían que Yamsha no valía la pena y era obvio que dedujeran que la canción era para el cuando en verdad era para otro desgraciado, corrí por los pasillos de la escuela hasta que lo alcance en el estacionamiento

Zarbon.-. grite para que se girara y una vez que lo hiso le plante una bofetada.- eres un eres un.- seguí golpeando su peño.- eres un bastardo cómo pudiste cómo pudiste jugar de la misma forma con ella.- mi coraje estaba incrementando cada vez mas.- quien te da e derecho.- le grite dándole otro golpe en el rostro.- te parece divertido vernos llorar.- estalle de furia.- te divierte verme así.- volvía abofetearlo.- contéstame.- le grite el solo me tomo de las muñecas fuertemente para calmarme

No.- sentencio tranquilo.- a ti no pero los demás se pueden ir al diablo

Y 18 que.- le grite colérica.- ella que demonios te hiso para que quisieras burlarte de ella como lo hisite

Es una Ouji.- murmuro

Y eso que.- le grite.- que tiene de malo

Porque los defiendes.- apretó más el agarre en mis muñecas causándome dolor.- porque te preocupas por ellos.- me grito

Ella no se lo merecía.- le dije suave.- tú la arruinaste.- le acuse.- la vi en el mirado esa mirada tierna y viva que tu mataste.- el apretó aún mas su agarre

Se lo merecía por ser quien es.- luego me soltó fuertemente empujándome hacia atrás logrando que callera de espaldas por suerte tría mi mochila puesta si no valla que me había dolido.- no sabes como aborrezco a esa familia y aún más al ver que especialmente tú los defiendes

Zarbon pero que dices.- le dije con miedo reconociendo su mirada

Ya lo veras mi niña azul.- se encamino a su auto.- muy pronto destruiré a todo los Ouji junto con cualquiera que se atrevió a dañarte.- y se subió si mas arrancando y dejándome ahí tirada y sin saber qué hacer, me levante como pude y mire mis muñecas me ardían tanto y las marcas aparecieron pronto como pulseras, camine hacia mi carro y conduje hasta casa de los Ouji, cuando llegue mire ahí el carro de vegeta, camine un poco hasta tocar la puerta

Bulma.- me abrió la mama de vegeta.- querida hoy no es un buen día.- dijo algo preocupada y yo sabía por que

Lose vengo con 18.- ella me miro por unos momentos y luego se exalto

Dios mío pero que te sucedió.- guie mi vista hacia donde se concentró la suya y estaba puesta en mis muñecas rojas

Eh no es nada.- trate de decir pasando a la casa

Que no es nada están gravemente lastimadas.- exclamo ella.- pero como te las isiste

Eh practico boxeo y bueno uno suele lastimarse.- mentí mientras caminaba hacia el elevador seguido por ella notaba su mirada de acusación sabía que no me había creído pero no podría decirle la verdad. Al llegar al tercer piso caminamos hacia el pasillo izquierdo hasta la última puerta pude ver a vegeta y a Goku sentados en la pared enfrente de ella como esperando algo, mire a la mama de vegeta mientras me daba s permiso y entre a la habitación para mirar a una 18 echada en su cama y a una Milk alado abrazándola en cuanto Milk me vio se separó de su abrazo le susurro algo a su oído y luego camino hacia la puerta pero antes de irce me sonrió para dejarnos solas

Creo que debo agradecerte.- dijo ella entrecortada

Porque?.- dije yo

Te humillaste tu solo por toda la escuela solo para que no se revelara lo de….- pero callo.- yo me gire para quitarme mi mochila y sacar de ella el video camine hasta estar enfrente de 18 y se lo entregue

Eso te pertenece.- le susurre mientras ella lo tomaba.- solo a ti tu decides que hacer con el

Tú lo viste.- dijo apartando su mirada y apretando el video

No necesito verlo para saber lo que sucedió.- ella cerro los ojos mientras que otra lagrima bajaba por su rostro

Y no me refiero a tu posible desnudes.- ella abrió los ojos pero no me miro.- se lo que se siente.- le susurre

No tú no sabes cómo me siento nadie lo sabe.- me grito

Sé que se siente, no sentirse lo suficiente bonita para alguien, se lo que se siente llegar a pensar que de verdad vales tan poco que eres insignificante, sé que se siente mirar a las demás chicas y desear por un momento ser ellas.- yo calle un momento pensando e lo que iba a decir pero a fin y al cabo no podía ocultarlo todo el tiempo.- y sé que se siente cuando te resignas a la vida que llevas y te adaptas a esa personalidad que todo mundo te impuso pero luego mágicamente todo cambia y encuentras a ese príncipe azul esa persona endemoniadamente perfecta esa persona que te llena de ilusiones y falsas esperanzas que te hace sentir especial que te hace sentir bonita y cuando por fin estas bien cuanto te sientes cómoda contigo mismo te humilla y pisotea tu orgullo hasta que no queda nada, rompiendo todo en ti, deseando querer morirte ese mismo momento.- 18 no decía nada me escuchaba muy atenta cada palabra que había dicho

Pero sabes que yo aprendí una cosa, aprendí que no vale la pena llorar por alguien que no se lo merece, no vale la pena desperdiciar tu vida recordando momentos malos porque entonces cuando miraras los buenos, no es bueno cerrarse y prohibirse el confiar o enamorarte de alguien más solo porque un bastardo jugo contigo, aprendí que la vida es más importante y muy corta y en vez de estar llorando por tonterías es mejor vivir y reírte de lo que el destino te depare

Como es que tú?.- me dijo 18 después de su largo silencio

Estas viendo a la rarita numero 5.- le susurre mientras le sonreía y ella habría los ojos de mas

No me digas que tu

Así es yo tenía 15 era tonta e ingenua pero eme aquí logre superarlo y ahora estoy perfectamente.- luego camine hasta la puerta

Bulma.- me detuve antes de abrir la puerta.- gracias

No hay de que tal vez puedas pagarme con una entrada al cine y unas palomitas.- me gire para guiñarle un ojo ella me miro por un momento y me sonrió

Solo si yo escojo la película

Es un trato.- y sin más abrí la puerta y no encontré a nadie afuera y me alegre que nadie más haya escuchado, camine por el pasillo de la mansión de los Ouji para llegar al elevador pero antes de presionar el botón alguien me toco la cintura

Ah.- salte por inercia y me gire para ver a vegeta con una ceja levantada

Que rara eres.- me dijo y luego se giró y empezó a caminar rumbo a su habitación

Qué esperas.- se detuvo para mirarme, no sé porque pero mis piernas solas se movieron hacia él, hasta que llegamos a su recamara en cuanto entre cerró la puerta y me guio a su cama para que me sentara y una vez ahí se quedó parado delante de mi mirándome a los ojos

Bulma.- susurro con su voz rasposa y luego su mirada bajo a mis muñecas y frunció el ceño

Como te hiciste eso.- dijo enojado

Eh pues.- trate de decir

No te atrevas a mentirme fue el verdad fue ese bastardo.- me dijo enojado caminado hacia su baño

No vegeta él no fue yo me las hice con

Cállate.- me grito enojado saliendo con un frasco volvió a colocarse enfrente de mí y con su mano me empujo para que volviera a sentarme

Oye bruto que haces.- luego tomo mi mano delicadamente como si temiera romperme y con su otra mano ario el frasco y tomo un poco de crema para untarme en las muñecas, hice una mueca de dolor y el suavizo a un más las caricias en mis muñecas, yo por inercia cerré los ojos disfrutando de su contacto, luego sentí como paso a mi otra mano haciendo lo mismo igual de delicado que la primera, después de unos momentos deje de sentir sus caricias y abrí los ojos para ver como tapaba el frasquito y lo dejaba en su mesita de noche, tomo nuevamente mis muñeca y empezó a vendarlas y sentí como mi corazón se salía del pecho cuando termino, camino para lavarse las manos y yo me quede viendo mis muñecas al minuto regreso y de nuevo se puso enfrente de mi

Lo apreté muy fuerte.- me pregunto muy cerca de mi yo no sabía que decirle sentía mi cuerpo acelerado por su cercanía asique solo le dije que no con mi cabeza, vegeta miro nuevamente mis muñecas y luego subió su vista hacia mi mientras empezaba acercarse hasta que el espacio lo acorte yo me abalance a sus labios mientras lo empecé a besar con necesidad, lleve mis manos hacia su rebelde cabello y me permití jugar con el despenándolo, vegeta me agarro fuertemente la cintura con sus brazos mientras daba un paso adelanta haciendo que yo me tumbara en la cama con él, se subió arriba de mí, mientras seguía besándome y después poco a poco dejo caer su peso sobre mí y el contacto lo encontré exquisito lo quería más cerca lo necesitaba más cerca, pero me tuve que separar por la falta de aire.- ambos respirábamos agitados y yo me atreví a abrir los ojos para mirarlos suyos que me miraban con atención

Yo.- trate de decir hasta que el me sonrió y volvió a devorar mis labios, los besaba lentamente que era tortuoso, daba pequeños mordiscos mientras jugaba con mi lengua yo quería no necesitaba acelerar el ritmo, sentí como sus manos bajaron a mis piernas las tomaron y las coloco en su cintura mientras que yo lo jale para apretarme más a su pecho, el seguía con su torturoso beso, mis manos bajaron hasta su espalda en forma de caricia y lo escuche gemir dentro de mi boca hasta que mi celular sonó fuertemente interrumpiéndonos

**... …. …**

**Nota.- mi FACEBOOK es Aioro Lavern (hay dos extrañamente el mio es el de la foto con bulma y vegeta divididos en dos cuartos ) **

**Kristy.- **_hola y gracias por leer mi historia y por dejarme tu lindo comentario, me alegra saber que te guste tanto, aquí te dejo otro capitulo haber que te paree cuídate y besos_

**Sakury li´minamoto**_.- me alegra saber eso y ense sentido somos iguales ya que yo también lo checo cuando hagarro internet y es cuando leo sus bonitos comentarios aquí te dejo la conti aver que te parece, cuídate mucho y besos_

**Peny Hdez.- **_linda agrege a una Peny Hdez pero no se si eres tu?, gracias por tu lindo comentario y aquí te dejo otro capitulo haver que te parece (que yo espero ansiosa el tuyo tamien :3) cuídate mucho y besos_

**Foreveryour**_.- hola me alegro que te este gustando mi histoia y gracias por dejarme un comentario siempre me hacen muy felices, aquí te dejo otro capitulo haber que te parece cuídate mucho y besos_

**Mare 14**_.- linda me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo aquí te dejo otro aver que te parece cuídate mucho y besos_

**Mireia 13.- **_hermosa me alegro mucho que te halla gustado el capitulo , aquí te dejo la conti haber que te parece, gracias de nuevo por tu lindo comentario que siempre me dan animos y ganas de seguir con mis capítulos cuídate mucho y besos_

**Kisty.- **_Hola y me alegro que te guste mi historia y gracias por dejarme tu lindo comentaro, jejeje yo también me eh quedado algo tarde con el capitulo ya somos dos , aquí te dejo otro aver que te parece cuídate mucho y besos_

**Mis consentidos me muero de sueño y por eso no les agradesco como normalmente lo hago cuidence mucho y duerman bonito**

**Lo quiere **

**Aioro**


	17. Chapter 17

_Capítulo 17_

_Vegeta ignoro completamente el sonido de mi celular y siguió besándome, yo no tuve tiempo ni de oponerme, en cuanto los labios de vegeta estuvieron nuevamente sobre los míos mande todo al demonio y para mi gusto ahora se movía más rápidamente, sus besos eran intensos sentía que quería succionar todo de mí, sus manos se apretaron más en mi cintura acercándome a él, sentí algo que me apretaba nuevamente y es que a pesar de que los pantalones de vegeta eran ajustados sentía perfectamente el bulto contra mí, para mi disgusto dejo de besar mis labios y después hiso un paseo por mi cuello, lo cual lo sentí más placentero y no pude evitar gemir su nombre ante el tacto, luego sentí como intensificaba sus besos , besaba, mordía y succionaba, mis manos se aferraron a su gran espalda y trate de empujarlo más hacia mí, sentía que lo necesitaba cada vez más cerca en eso mi celular volvió a sonora_

_Ve….vegeta tengo que contestar.- le dije como podía ya que él no dejaba de besarme _

_Hum ya se cansara.- y siguió dándome besos en el cuello mientras subía nuevamente a mi boca.- solo ignóralo bulma.- y regreso a mis labios mientras sus manos volvieron a tomar mis piernas para apretarme más contra él, notaba como mi cuerpo también empezaba a reaccionar ante las caricias de vegeta y me mente dejo de pensar hasta que sentí que algo vibro y mi celular volvió a sonar _

_Tal vez sea mi papa.- el solo hiso un gruñido mientras se separaba de mi para que pudiera sentarme, saque de mi bolsa trasera mi celular, espere a que mi respiración no se oyera tan agitada y conteste_

_Hola….. ah hola Brolly… este bien y tu…. Em nada y tu …. Enserio bueno es que no estoy en mi casa….. no ya voy para haya….. bueno nos vemos _

_No sabía que eran tan amigos.- me dijo vegeta tranquilo cuando colgué _

_Eh pues no se- mala respuesta _

_No sabes entonces les das tu número a cualquiera.- dijo igual de tranquilo cruzando sus brazos y mirándome con atención _

_No.- dije apresurada.- me parece un buen chico además ya conocí a su papa y es uno de tus amigos y por qué estoy diciendo esto.-. dije extrañada total no tengo que darle explicaciones a nadie, me levante de su cama y camine hasta su puerta _

_Porque quisiste.. me dijo antes de que saliera.- yo solo te pregunte y tu decidiste contestar en vez de mandarme al diablo.- y sonrió _

_Eres tan odioso.- le dije girándome nuevamente para verlo y lejos de enojarse sonrió_

_Pues al parecer ase unos momentos no te incomodaba podría hasta jurar que querías mas.- mi cara se tornó completamente roja sentía como toda la sangre subia por mi rostro, me gire apresurada dispuesta abandonar la habitación_

_Eres eres un ashhh idiota.- Sali apresurada llevándome su puerta para cerrarla en cuanto saliera y aun con la puerta cerrada podía escuchar las carcajadas de vegeta, camine hasta el elevador y antes de presionar el botón este se abrió _

_Muchacha.- me saludo el papa de vegeta_

_Sr. Ouji como esta.- le dije extendiendo mi mano y después de unos minutos el la estrecho _

_Bien.- dijo pasándome.- todo está bien.- y camino hacia uno de los pasillos de 3 piso, yo me le quede mirando un rato hasta que desapareció al dar vuelta, normalmente el Sr. Ouji no es así estaba diferente como más serio o deprimido no sabría decirlo, presione el botón del primer piso y al llegar no había nadie, así que sin más camine fuera de su casa para dirigirme a la mía, cuando entre a mi casa la encontré muy silenciosa, lo más seguro es que mis papas hayan salido, camine hasta la cocina y mire los pastelillos de mi madre, tome uno y me dispuse a comerlo de verdad eran deliciosos el único defecto es que me harían subir de peso ya que comemos demasiados diarios. En eso sonó el timbre de mi puerta y lo más probable es que fuera Brolly me encamine a ella y abrí _

_Hola.- me saludo el tranquilo_

_Hola pasa.- me hice a un lado y lo guie hasta la sala de la casa Broly se sentó en uno de mis sillones mientras yo prendía la tele para hacer ambiente y luego me senté junto a el _

_Y que te trae por aquí_

_Pues la verdad no se.- me respondió y yo sonreí _

_Entonces _

_Supongo que quería hablar con alguien.- soltó _

_Y yo soy tu última opción _

_No no pero eres agradable.- parecía nervioso ya que movía mucho sus dedos o una de sus piernas_

_Pues gracias tú también lo eres _

_Quiero decirte que fue algo muy amable de tu parte lo que hiciste no cualquiera lo hubiera hecho _

_A que te refieres?.- me hice la desentendida él se levantó y camino hasta estar enfrente del televisor_

_Lo que hiciste por 18, si yo también lose y a pesar de que ustedes no son amigas y yo creía que no se agradaban la ayudaste, poniendo en riesgo tu propia reputación.- luego callo un momento coloco una de sus manos en el televiso apoyándose en ella y susurro.- porque lo hiciste_

_No lo sé.- le dije sincera.- pero si sé que nadie se merece lo que estuvieron a punto de hacerle hoy _

_Vegeta y 18 se la pasaron arruinado la vida de tus amigos antes de que llegaras, no tienes ni una idea de todo lo que le hicimos incluyendo principalmente a tu ex pareja y tu amigo el calvito y aun así tú los defiendes y al parecer te agradan.- concluyo dándose la vuelta para mirarme_

_Bueno yo estoy consciente de que al principio no eran muy buenos pero en realidad quienes sí lo son, todos cometemos errores y no por eso vamos andar juzgando a todo el mundo y algo de lo que puedo admirar de los Ouji es que a pesar de todo, a pesar de ese carácter frio que quieren imponer. La verdad es que todos se apoyan entre si y eso es suficiente para mi….. yo creo que son buenas personas.- Brolly ya no dijo más y en cambio camino hacia la puerta_

_Gracias.- susurro y no entendí por qué.- te veré mañana.- y sin más se fue_

_Pero qué tipo tan raro.- me dije caminado hacia mi cuarto, me eche en mi cama mirando al techo repasando todo lo que viví el día de hoy y valla que era bastante. Desee el pasado de 18 hasta la revelación de mi video, mi pelea con Zarbon y vegeta dios Mío Vegeta, que había sucedido simplemente me estaba curando y luego ya estábamos tumbados en su cama besándonos como si no hubiera un mañana, lleve uno de mis dedos a mis labios en forma de caricia recordando cómo me había besado todavía podía sentir su delicioso sabor en mi boca y su penetrante olor en mi ropa. Pero luego me preocupe no quería que vegeta pensara que yo era de esas chicas que a la primera se llevaba a la cama bueno ciertamente con Zarbon fue diferente ya que él fue mi primera vez y fui totalmente engañada para hacerlo y no quedo una bonita experiencia de eso, con Yamsha si surgió rápido pero porque algo estaba dentro de nosotros un cariño que los dos malinterpretamos pero vegeta . Vegeta era diferente ya había escuchado antes que el suele tener muchas chicas y supongo que solo las utiliza para su placer y luego las deja y eso me aterro yo no quiero ser una mujer de una noche no yo me merezco algo mas aunque no estoy muy segura que sea con el peor de lo que si se es que estoy extrañando terriblemente su presencia como desearía que él estuviera aquí a mi lado. _

_No me había dado cuenta cuando me había quedado dormida la alarma de mi reloj me despertó violentamente la apague como pude y me metí a la ducha rápido, al salir escogí mi ropa me cambie, maquille y perfume hasta que sentí que estuve lista. Baje a desayunar y nuevamente encontré vacía la casa, no le di mucha importancia tómelas llaves de mi auto y conduje normalmente hacia la escuela al llegar estacione mi carro donde siempre y mire que el de vegeta ya estaba ahí, baje lentamente me acomode la ropa y me colgué la mochila en el hombro mientras caminaba en dirección hacía la entrada, cuando me adentre en la escuela e iba por los pasillos para llegar a mi clase, note que las personas del pasillo se me quedaban viendo y luego estallaban en carcajadas. Al llegar a mi salón fue igual en cuanto entre todos se me quedaron viendo y eso hiso que me incomodara, me percate que nuevamente el grupito Ouji estaban sentados a mi alrededor dejando exclusivamente solo mi banca, camine hacia ellas mientras mis compañeros seguían viéndome_

_Hey Bulma por que no vienes a tomar con nosotros.- me dijo un tipo de mi clase y yo trate de ignorarlo _

_No mejor porque no nos enseñas nuevos pasos.- hablo Soraya_

_Quieres callarte de una buena vez.- exclamo Milk enojada.- tu voz me irrita.- Soraya no dijo nada en cambio susurro un lo siento y se acomodó en su lugar por mi parte me senté en mi asiento correspondiente, mientras sacaba mis cosas_

_Gracias.- le susurre a Milk sentándome en mi lugar y girándome en dirección a ella_

_No hay de que siempre es bueno poner en su lugar a estos rebeldes _

_Oye.- me hablo 18.- después de la escuela veremos la película.- no me pregunto más bien lo afirmo _

_Eh.- dije perpleja_

_Se estrena una muy buena.- siguió ella.- los chicos pagaran la entrada y yo tus palomitas.- termino _

_18 era broma no tienes por qué hacer esto.- le dije no quería que se sintiera comprometida en algo _

_Lo se.-susurro ya que el profe había entrado.- saliendo nos vamos juntos.- sentencio. – la clase siguió norma hasta que finalizo. Me encamine hasta mis otras dos clases y lo malo es que no la compartía con ninguno de ellos ya antes de llegar a salón volví a escuchar_

_Lindo trasero azulita.- siguieron unos hombres_

_Te dije que era una zorra.- dijo otra chica_

_Pues yo no hayo el momento de tirármela.- a medida que avanzaba decidí levantar mi dedo medio y restregárselos a todos los que tesaban hablando de mii. Tuve que aguantar toda la hora los miles recaditos obscenos que me mandaban, solo trate de respirar y calmarme par ano matarlos a todo y por fin la vendita campana sonó marcando el almuerzo camine como de costumbre camine por el pasillo hasta la sala de música el refugio mío y de Krilin lejos de personas molestas y valla que ahora lo bendecía. Cuando di la vuelta en el pasillo del salón mire que una 18 caminaba hacia otra dirección entre al cuarto y note a Krilin afinando su guitarra_

_Hola.- salude acercándome a el_

_Hola.- me dijo concentrado en su labor.- supongo que tu día tampoco no fue muy agradable_

_Supones bien_

_No te incomoda?.- me pregunto dejando la guitarra de lado_

_Bueno ya me imaginaba que algo así pasaría y tu _

_Pues no es la primera vez que la escuela me odia o se burla de mi asique es normal.- los dos nos miramos y estallamos en carcajadas estábamos igual que al principio solo que ahora no nos importaba lo que opinaban de nosotros. Al finalizar las clases me despedir de Krilin como siempre él se quedaría a sus ensayos yo me encamine a mi coche cuando el pitido de una bocina me sobresalto _

_BULMA.- me grito Goku.- qué esperas sube_

_Eh_

_No lo recuerdas iremos al cine.- por dios yo aún pensaba que era broma no queriendo discutir más encapsule mi coche y me dirigí al de vegeta, Goku se pasó hacia atrás con las chicas y yo iba en el asiento de Copiloto junto a vegeta, en todo el camino yo iba platicando con Goku o con Milk muy pocas veces con 18 y Vegeta el solo nos daba sus comentarios irónicos o insultos, cuando lleguemos al cine, Goku y Milk fueron a comprar los boletos de todos_

_Y que tal el entrenamiento.- me hablo 18_

_Nos va bien pero aun nos faltan dos integrantes_

_Y que se tiene que hacer o que.- dijo algo interesada vegeta solo nos veía a ambas cada vez que alguno hablaba pero él no se limitaba a decir palabra alguna_

_Tener una buena condición y gracia al moverte _

_Entiendo.- dijo pensativa_

_Chicos asientos de primera.- hablo Milk y todos nos encaminamos al cine, la sala estaba algo llena pero logramos encontrar nuestros lugares vegeta estaba en la esquina y luego le seguía yo y después 18 luego Milk y al último Goku, resulto que la película no se reprodujo y la cambiaron por una de miedo, yo estaba aterrada, al igual que Milk y Goku pero lo que eran vegeta y 18 se la pasaban a carcajadas, luego el celular de ella sonó y 18 abandono la sala para poder contestarlo, paso otra escena horrible y me gire hacia vegeta para no verla, sentí como alguien tomaba mi mano y la apretaba un poco levante mi vista y vi a un vegeta burlón_

_Que pasa mujer.- dijo riéndose.- te enfrentas a Zarbon Marron y le tiras dedo a media escuela pero no puedes soportar unas malas graficas.- el no soltaba mi mano y eso se lo agradecía ya que su contacto lograba tranquilizarme el susto pero acelerar mi corazón de una forma buena_

_Es que es horrible.- dije mirando disimuladamente otra vez la pantalla _

_Tonterías.- dijo el.- esto solo asusta a las nenas , yo no pude evitar darle un golpe en el hombro a lo que el respondió levantando una ceja _

_No todos nos asemos los machos como tu.- me gire dándole la espalda y en eso salió otra escena horrible mi cuerpo brinco un poco del susto y después sentí como una mano se deslizaba en mi cintura y me atraía hacia el _

_Que escandalosa.- susurro en mi oído ya que prácticamente estaba recargada en su pecho _

_Pues al parecer ya no te incomoda.-. le susurre igual buscando mi comodidad, de repente sentí como el recargaba su cabeza en mi cuello y aspiraba pesadamente en mí nunca_

_Pues ya que.- susurro.- solo nos queda resignarnos. Paso solo unos segundos más con su cabeza recargada en mi cuello luego volvió a aspirar y se separó de mi pero sin soltar el agarre en mi cintura luego 18 entro nuevamente y yo le explique todo lo que se había perdido lentamente vegeta deshizo su agarre y ahora éramos 18 y yo las que nos mordíamos las uñas juntas esa mujer a veces podía aparentar ser tan fría como vegeta pero al final salía a relucir la chica que tenía dentro hubo un momento en el que ella también se asustó y apretó mi mano, las dos miramos levemente como Milk tenía su cabeza escondida en el cuello de Goku y amabas sonreímos , al finalizar la película caminamos de nuevo hasta el carro de vegeta y después manejo rumbo a casa_

_Definitivamente odio ese tipo de películas.- exclamo Milk_

_Pues yo no te vi tan inconforme.- comente yo con malicia mirando por el espejo a 18_

_Si hasta parecía que te agradaron ciertas escenas.- 18 me siguió el juego mientras poníamos a Milk nerviosa_

_No sé de qué hablan.. dijo ella totalmente roja _

_Que apuesto que vendrías nuevamente a ver una de estas películas.- dijo 18_

_Claro con una buena compañía.- complete yo _

_Están locas.- grito ella.- oye vegeta.- trato de cambiar el tema_

_Hum.- respondió el _

_Últimamente no eh visto a table en donde esta?.- y es cierto el hermano de vegeta tengo mucho que no lo veo_

_Mi papa lo mando con unas tías al extranjero quiere que empiece a conocer terrenos nuevos.- completo el_

_Cuantos años tiene?.- dije yo_

_15_

_15.- grite..- pero si es solo un pequeño_

_No grites mujer loca.- se quejó el.- mis oídos son sensibles además ya se estaba tardando yo viajaba solo desde los 6_

_Yo casi nunca fui a ningún lado sin mis padres.- me dije como Vegeta se estacionaba en medio de las dos casa mientras bajábamos_

_Se nota.- dijo prendiendo la alarma.- te tienen muy malcriada.- y sonrió_

_Lo dice el señor arrogante.- complete yo _

_Al menos no soy una niña de papi.- me acuso el_

_Eh chicos.- dijo Goku_

_Pues yo no soy un creído idiota_

_Y yo no soy un vanidoso _

_Egoísta_

_Eh no tienen hambre.- hablo nuevamente goku_

_Déjalos.- dijo 18.- vamos que yo si tengo hambre.- ni siquiera notamos cuando nos habían dejado solos para entrar a la casa_

_Vulgar_

_Gruñón _

_Atrevida.- gruño el entre enojado y divertido mientras caminaba hacia mi_

_Cabezón .- dijo yo igual mientras me acercaba _

_Loca _

_Enano.- y luego paso me volvió a tomar de la cintura y me acerco rápidamente a el mientras volvíamos a besarnos, me coloco enfrente de su carro y presionándome ahí mientras se acercaba más, sus besos seguían siendo una delicia, lentos pero intensos, rápidos y lujuriosos, su agarre fuerte me encantaba e inclusive yo lo jalaba más para que estuviéramos lo más juntos posibles alrededor de unos minutos nos tuvimos que separar por la falta de aire y después el solo levanto la vista me miro a los ojos sonrió y me soltó se dio la media vuelta y empezó a caminar hasta su casa_

_Nos vemos Bulma.- susurro mientras se alejaba.- y por cierto.- se detuvo.- cuando entres a tu casa cerciórate de abrochar tu blusa.- y sin más entro yo baje la vista para ver mi blusa de botones abierta pero en qué momento ese hombre había hecho eso, me abroche rápidamente la camisa y me dirigí corriendo a mi casa me tire a mi cama y abrace mi almohada que me estaba pasando, sentía como el corazón se quería salir de mi pecho, el sabor de vegeta en mis labios y la necesidad de tenerlo junto a mí un rato mas_

_**Mi hijo no tiene novias solo chicas con las que se divierte**_

_Vegeta.- susurre recordando las palabras de su madre, no dejare que juegues conmigo. Me propuse, yo seré diferente ya lo veraz yo seré tu excepción a la regla _

…

**Peny hdez.-**_ yo mas bien le echaría la culpa a esos inoportunos que llaman xD, linda gracias por tu comentario, ya sabes que me alegra mucho que te guste mi historia tanto como a mi la tuya, cuídate mucho y besos ( y espero seguir hablando por inbox) espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado_

_**Tormenta 2104.- **__hermosa pero que paso estas triste : ( pues espero que todo esté bien ya veras que lo que sea tiene solución, tu distráete un poco y olvídate de tus problemas pero recuerda que a veces llorar es bueno cuenta conmigo para lo que quieras :3 espero que el capitulo te guste y también suba tus ánimos quiero leerte feliz todo va estar bien .. cuídate mucho besos y un abrazo de oso de mi parte_

_**Vejitakokoro.- **__linda gracias por seguirme leyendo no sabes lo feliz que me hacen y mas tus lindos comentarios aquí te dejo otro capítulo a ver que te parece cuídate mucho y besos_

_**Roxemarie barioslizarraga.- **__jejej te entiendo xD a mi me paso igual hasta que administre mi tiempo, salidas, lectura y ahora escritura xD pero bien que nos encanta linda, bueno gracia spor seguirme leyendo espero que ste capitulo también sea de tu agrado y gracias por tu lindo comentario cuídate mucho y nos vemos _

_**Foreveryour.-**__ te prometo que algún día lo are pagar por todo pero aún faltan muchas cosas por pasar, linda gracias por seguirme leyendo y dejándome tus hermosos comentarios de verdad me hacen muy feliz, aquí te dejo otro capítulo a ver que te parece cuídate mucho y besos_

_**Kristy.- **__linda gracias por estarme leyendo, me alegra mucho que te siga gustando mi historia, aquí te dejo otro capítulo a ver que te parece y ya sabes, sugerencias ,reclamaciones dudas lo que sea es bienvenido cuídate mucho y besos_

_**Mare 14.- **__jejejjeje si interrumpí el momento xD pero vegeta no jajajja es un picaron, hermosa gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia y dejarme tus lindos comentarios aquí te dejo otro capítulo haber que te parece cuídate mucho y besos_

_**MIREIA 13.- **__corazón como siento mucho lo de tu casa y espero que no haya pasado a mayores, pero lo bueno es que tu estas bien ya verás que todo se arregla y ya sabes cuanta conmigo para lo que quieras tienes todo mi apoyo espiritual , me alegra saber que tu seguro lo cubre ya verás que todo saldrá bien. Me alegra mucho que te hayas dado un tiempo para leer mi capitulo y sobre todo que te gustara, mil gracias por siempre dejarme tus hermosos comentarios que son los que me alegran el día. Aquí te dejo otro a ver qué te parece. Cuídate mucho besos y lo mejor para ti y tu familia_

_**Recuerden que yo siempre agredesere que se tomen un tiempo en dejarme sus comentarios y ya saben si hay algo que no les gusta o una sugerencia háganmela saber ya que su opinión siemrpe es importante para mi **_

_**Los quiere**_

_**Aioro :3**_


	18. Chapter 18

_Capítulo 18 _

_Estuve alrededor de 20 minutos tratando de elegir mi ropa y es que por alguna razón quería verme bien, digo siempre me veo hermosa pero ahora quería verme más bonita ¿Por qué? No lo sé, yo misma me lo pregunto, al final me decidí por un Short amarillo y una blusa rosa, solté mi cabello y lo peine, me coloque mi perfume y Salí de mi casa en dirección a la escuela. Prendí la radio y conduje tranquilamente, al llegar a la escuela paso lo mismo que la última vez, burlas, insultos y más burlas pero yo trate de ignorarlos, cuando llegue a mi salón ya estaban todos reunidos mire a los Ouji sentados hasta atrás y con un lugar disponible, Goku me sonrió y 18 con su mirada me indico el lugar vacío. Solo que había un problema Krilin estaba unas bancas adelante esperándome yo hizo lo que creí mejor camine y me senté alado de Krilin y les mande una sonrisa de agradecimiento espero que ellos entiendan que Krilin es mi amigo y lo más normal es que me siente con él no podría dejarlo solo _

_Hola.- me saludo algo cansado _

_Que te pasa.- le pregunte sacando mis cosas_

_Ayer me quede hasta noche ensayando, no dormí muy bien.- dio un largo bostezo mientras descansaba su cabeza en la banca_

_No te duermas perezoso.- le dije golpeándolo.- ya en el almuerzo podrás dormirte todo lo que quieras _

_Eres muy agresiva.- susurro.- por cierto anoche hable con Yamsha _

_Así.- dije indiferente pero sentí claramente la punzada en mi pecho al escuchar su nombre_

_Al parecer le esta yendo muy bien, en unas semanas será el campeonato _

_Bien por el.- le conteste concentrada en mi cuaderno _

_Bulma aun sigues enojada cierto.- no era un pregunta lo estaba afirmando pero que quería que le digiera, que no, el me engaño y más con su ex novia claro que eso nunca se lo dije pero aun así no era más fácil para Yamsha terminarme si es que ya no sentía nada.. pero no prefirió ponerme los cuernos y mi orgullo no me permite perdonarlo no ahora tal vez después _

_No.- mentí _

_No eres bueno mintiendo Briefs.- hablo serio.- y me duele que no me tengas la confianza de contarme lo que paso, no se supone que soy tu mejor amigo.- me dijo dolido _

_No digas tonterías claro que eres mi mejor amigo y ten en claro que tienes toda mi confianza pero ese tema es algo que no me gusta hablar _

_Sé que Yamsha no lo hiso a propósito bulma y te puedo asegurar que lo último que él quiso fue herirte o humillarte.- me hablo serio.- aunque no lo creas él te amaba a su manera peo lo hacía jamás en todo lo que llevo conociéndole lo encontré tan interesado por un chica como contigo. El solo cometió un error uno del que te aseguro se arrepiente pero yo pienso que es infantil de tu parte no haber escuchado una explicación. Nunca le diste la oportunidad de que te aclara las cosas_

_Por dios Krilin el me engaño, yo lo encontré con esa mujer y si no es porque a la muy tonta se le sale el jamás me lo hubiera dicho y seguiría siendo engañada.- le dije enojada _

_No lo estoy justificando bulma. Pero comprende que el también es mi amigo y al igual que tú le dolió y me consta que más de una ocasión trato de hablarte pero tú te negaste a escucharlo al menos la próxima vez que te hable escúchalo y veras que hasta tu misma te sentirás mejor de saber la otra parte de la historia.- Krilin no me dio tiempo de responderle porque en eso sonó el timbre tomo sus cosas y se fue a otra clase, pero que había sido eso acaso el conoce la verdad, y si es así porque no me dijo que ya sabía lo de Marron y Yamsha porque no está enojado y si estoy consciente que días después de que descubrí a Yamsha el trato de hablar para aclarar las cosas pero yo simplemente me negué y le prohibí a mi madre pasarme el teléfono ella tenía bien en claro que si hablaba le digiera que no estaba o que estaba ocupada.- al ver que el salón se estaba quedando vacío me apresure a guardar mis cosas para ir al otro pero antes de cruzar la puerta me topé con Zarbon_

_Niña azul.- me hablo sonriente.-que haces tan sola.- el dio un paso hacia enfrente e hiso que yo retrocediera _

_Déjame salir Zarbon tengo clase.- avance nuevamente hacia la puerta pero él se movió impidiéndome el paso_

_Cuál es la prisa mi niña azul eres demasiado inteligente para esos profesores ineptos.- tomo un mechón de mi cabello y lo coloco detrás de la oreja asiendo que un escalofrió recorriera mi cuerpo sintiéndome muy incomoda _

_Hablo enserio déjame ir.- lo empuje para que se moviera y poder salir de una buena vez pero fue en vano no se había movido ni un solo centímetro en cambio solo logre pegarme más a el _

_Cuál es la prisa linda acaso te sigo poniendo nerviosa.- con una de sus manos tomo mi cintura y me pego más a él, el desprecio recorrió todo mi cuerpo y solo deseaba apartarlo _

_Quítate.- le ordene pero solo logre que me apretara más fuerte.- déjame me haces daño _

_Antes no opinabas lo mismo.- me susurro al oído.- en cambio suplicabas por que permaneciera a tu lado _

_Eso era antes.- le aclare levantando mi mirada para que viera que no le tenía miedo.- pero ya no más te lo dije eh cambiado y tu también deberías hacerlo _

_No sé si extrañar a la tierna bulma o desear más a esta mujer agresiva.- me sonrió acercándose peligrosamente a mi cara yo solo reaccione poniendo mis manos en su rostro para alejarlo _

_No te atrevas.- le grite_

_Pasa algo.- ambos nos giramos para ver a Brolly enojado en la entrada la mirada que le mandaba a Zarbon de las pocas veces que eh convivido con él siempre se muestra amable y tranquilo pero ahora se ve enojado y hasta la voz le había cambiado _

_Que no notas que no quiere estar contigo.- avanzo para estar más cerca de los dos, Zarbon solo apretó a un más el agarre en mi cintura mientras le contestaba_

_Y a ti que te importa.- le hablo feo.- no metas tus narices donde no te importa.- le amenazo _

_Y tú no la obligues a permanecer en un lugar que no desea.- en un segundo brolly había tomada una de mis manos y me jalo fuertemente y ahora estaba alado de el y lejos del agarre de Zarbon _

_Quién demonios te crees para tocarla.- le grito Zarbon enojado _

_Quien te crees tu para retenerla.- le grito de la misma forma que el_

_Pasa algo.- nos habló el profesor 16_

_No nada ya nos íbamos verdad Brolly.- le dije mientras lo jalaba afuera del salón_

_Joven zarbon espere.- le hablo el profesor.- quiero hablar con usted.- nosotros aprovechamos para seguir alejándonos aún tenía el brazo de Brolly sujetado hasta que me detuve en un pasillo lejos del salón_

_Que hacías con el.- me pregunto cuando nos detuvimos _

_Nada.- respondí.- trataba de salir pero no me dejaba.- gracias.- le sonreí no sé qué hubiera pasado si Brolly no llegaba _

_No tienes porque.- me dijo nuevamente normal ya había desaparecido su cara de enoja para volver a una suave y tranquila.- dime bulma que relación tienes con el digo si puedo preguntar_

_La verdad no me gusta hablar de eso.- acomode nuevamente mi cabello de la forma en que lo tenía antes de que Zarbon me molestara _

_Te recomiendo no involúcrate con él se ve que le interesas y él no es alguien de fiar.- note como apretaba un poco sus puños mientras desviaba su mirada de la mia _

_Porque lo dices.- sabía que lo que era Zarbon pero que Brolly creyera lo mismo era otra cosa algún motivo debía de tener, el abrió la boca para responderme pero fuimos interrumpidos _

_Brolly.- dijo Milk acercándose asombrada a nosotros.- con razón no entraste a clase.- le dijo ella acusadora mirándonos a ambos.- no sabía que se llevaran tan bien.- dijo extrañada_

_No es lo que crees.- solté rápido no quería otro chisme de mí en la escuela _

_A no entonces que hacen ustedes dos solos, tan juntos en un pasillo y sin entrar a clases.- levanto una de sus cejas esperando por mi respuesta _

_El Director Rochi me pido que le avisara a bulma que la espera en dirección, la encontré ase unos momentos en el pasillo estaba a punto de decirle cuando tu interrumpiste.- lo soltó tan tranquilo y creíble que si no supiera la verdad le hubiera creído todo, milk bajo su ceja y puso cara de alivio _

_Ah bueno porque no lo dijiste antes.- ella camino hasta él y palmeo su espalda.- pero vamos a un así tenemos clases_

_Nos vemos.- me dijo Brolly siendo arrastrado por Milk hasta que desaparecieron al dar la vuelta en el pasillo, por mi parte camine hasta la dirección a ver que quería ese viejo esta vez, toque levemente la puerta y luego la abrí después de escuchar su aprobación, el viejo Rochi estaba firmando unos papeles y me indico que me sentara y después de unos momentos me dijo _

_Bulmita linda cómo van los entrenamientos.- notaba su mirada pervertida en mi busto pero decidí ignorarlo _

_Bien hemos mejorado bastante _

_Eso es bueno porque después de perder a nuestras queridas gemelas Lansh y Lunsh el equipo no fue el mismo.- y era verdad nosotros tres éramos las que mejor guiábamos al equipo y ahora me han dejado sola _

_Si bueno.- no me gustaba que me las recordara el saber que perdí a mis amigas siempre hacia que me entristeciera y más porque donde viven no tienen ningún tipo de comunicación y entonces no sabía cómo estaban, si estaban bien o mal, si encontraron a Ten sin Lansh y el formaron una relación o no y eso me ponía muy triste _

_Bueno también quería decirte que ahora que el equipo de Beisbol anda de viaje, creo conveniente que mientras ellos están fuera animes a otro equipo.- yo levante un ceja a que se refería con eso él sabe y toda la escuela sabe que la razón por la cuela estoy de animadora era por mis amigos y especialmente por Yamsha , nunca anime un equipo que no fuera el de el ya que en ese tiempo éramos odiados ante la sociedad escolar _

_Y ahora que nuestro equipo Americano se está debatiendo entre el campeonato se me hace una buena idea que tú y las lindas chicas los animen para traer el trofeo a casa y especialmente a nuestros jugadores estrellas_

_Quienes?.- dije yo perpleja _

_Pues quienes más muchacha.- exclamo el .- Kakaroto, Vegeta, Radizz, 17 y Brolly _

_No creo que quiera que los anime.- le solté conocía a vegeta y sabía que esas cosas no iba con él las encontraría totalmente innecesarias _

_No se trata de lo que ellos quieran es lo mejor para el equipo.- oh más bien para su vista creo que es solo una excusa para vernos nuevamente con el uniforme _

_Como diga.- dije resignada levantándome para irme pero antes de cruzar la puerta me detuvo _

_Por cierto, debes saber que necesarias encontrar el Remplazo de Lansh y Lunsh antes del partido final si no el equipo de porritas se cancela.- yo asentí no queriendo hablar más del asunto y Salí de la oficina. Mis demás clases fueron totalmente aburridas, le platique a Krilin de la decisión de Rochi y el solo me aconsejo hacer una audición para encontrar a las chicas, tuve unos cuantos intercambios de palabras con 18 y Milk y en una clase me la había pasado riéndome con Goku pero con Vegeta nada, parecía como si no existiera para el, me ignoraba completamente y no entendía porque hasta ayer me estaba devorando y ahora ni me ponía atención, lo único que me alegraba es que ignorara también a las demás chicas ofrecidas que prácticamente se le lanzaban a cada rato. Finalizaron las clases y me dirigí al gimnasio para ensayar con las chicas y después de dos horas ensayando acorde con ellas lo de la audición así que decidimos poner un volante para las que desearan inscribirse. Después de que todas se fueron yo fui a cambiarme por otra ropa más fresca, camine por los pasillos de la escuela y no pude evitar pasar por el área de entrenamiento de los hombres y como me lo suponía ahí estaba el cabezota de vegeta golpeando el saco de Boxeo, otra persona quedaría algo traumada si ese enorme saco lo tumba con un buen golpe como a él pero a vegeta parece no importarle y no recordarlo_

_Te vas a quedar mirándome mujer vulgar o me vas a decir que quieres.- yo me sorprendí un poco como sabía que yo estaba aquí si me estaba dando la espalda.- aparte de idiota sorda_

_Y a ti no se te quita lo odioso.- le dije acercándome a él.- que acaso no puedes ser amable_

_Amable que es eso.- me dijo sarcástico.- no existe en mi vocabulario mujer_

_Bulma.- lo corregí.- me llamo Bulma no mujer y bien que te sabes mi nombre.- ya que en más de una ocasión lo ha nombrado _

_Jum como sea.- susurro golpeando el costal más fuerte, yo me acerque más a él hasta quedar a un lado _

_Es que acaso nunca te cansas?.- le pregunte mirando como golpeaba al pobre costal con tanta energía _

_No.- susurro.- tú no te cansas de acosarme _

_Yo no te acoso.- le dije enojada _

_Si claro.- respondió sarcástico.- entonces dime que haces aquí _

_Tuve entrenamiento y estaba a punto de irme sabes no todo gira alrededor de ti.- me gire algo molesta por su actitud dispuesta a irme pero en cuanto avance sentí su agarre en mi brazo jalándome para que quedara nuevamente frente a frente, su mano las deslizo hasta mi palma y la levanto a la altura de nuestra vista para observarla_

_Hum .- soltó mirando mi muñeca _

_Si ya no hay maracas parece que tu pomada es mágica.- si bien esperaba que las marcas las tuviera por más tiempo en cambio estas desaparecieron, el no dijo nada y soltó mi muñeca mientras caminaba hacia la salida mientras yo lo seguía _

_Nos iremos en mi auto.- sentencio al llegar al estacionamiento yo no proteste y encapsule mi coche y después me subí al de el _

_Oye y si vamos a comer.- le sugerí sonriente.- por los entrenamientos me da hambre a ti no.- quería conversar de algo con él quería conocerlo mejor ya que si nos habíamos besado tan siquiera quiero conocer algo de don arrogante_

_Bien.- llegamos a una pequeña pizzería y ordenamos la comida y nos sentamos para esperar _

_Y que tal el entrenamiento?_

_Bien.- respondió mirando hacia la mesa y con su dedo dibujaba cosas que no entendía_

_Bulma.- me hablo.- como conociste a Zarbon.- y levanto su mirada para clavarla en la mía _

_Pensé que ya habíamos hablado de esto _

_Hum no me quedo muy claro _

_Como lo conociste tú?.- trate de cambiarle _

_Que no es fácil de deducir bulma.- me sonrió.- cuando ese idiota fue tras 18 fue cuando lo conocimos yo nunca aprobé esa relación ya que siempre sospeche de él. Se lo dije a la testaruda pero no le me hiso caso y ahí están las consecuencias.- yo sonreí como hubiera deseado que alguien hubiera hecho eso por mí en esos tiempos _

_Me sorprendes vegeta creo que te eh juzgado mal.- el levanto un ceja divertido.- antes pensaba que eras un egocéntrico arrogante malhumorado y detestable hombre sin corazón.- y su expresión de diversión se fue y yo trataba de no reírme.- pero ahora sé que si lo tienes junto con los otros adjetivos juntos.- y le guiñe un ojo _

_Grrr siempre tan graciosita.- murmuro en eso sirvieron las pizzas y vegeta prácticamente se lo devoro todo, y cuando pensé que nos iríamos después de que el engullera la comida me sorprendí cuando el empezó hablar de los entrenamientos parecía tan concentrado contándome las estrategias y su dedicación para cada juego en como él y Goku siempre estaba en competencia de quien era el mejor, de la relación en su empresa de cómo están teniendo pequeños problemas pero según el solucionables, yo también le conté algo de mi vida de mi antigua escuela y de cómo era, de mi relación con Krilin y los chicos antes de que se fueran, de mi familia de mi entre otras cosas . yo sinceramente tenía una idea de que vegeta no era de esos chicos que te escuchaban pero me equivoque el me escucho atentamente hasta que termine intercambiamos unas ideas en la empresa y sobre decisiones económicas. Cuando fue suficientemente tarde salimos de la pizzería y ya estaba algo oscuro cruzamos la calle para llegar al auto y unos hombre empezaron piropearme, yo estaba decidida a ignorarlos cuando sentí como la mano de vegeta se apoderaba de mi cintura y me acerca hacia el cuando llegamos al auto me abrió la puerta para que me subiera y en silencio se subió de su lado para arrancar, en el camino yo lo mire buscando una explicación_

_Que.- me dijo frustrado _

_Es lo mismo que te iba a preguntar..- dije sonriente _

_No me digas que te agrado lo que te decían aquellos insectos.- hablo enojado _

_No.- respondí sincera.- vegeta tu tienes novia?.- no sé de donde salió semejante pregunta tan mas tonta_

_Escuche la risita que soltó vegeta mientras seguía manejando.- tu que crees.- respondió y gual de sonriente "maldito"_

_Que no, no pareces hombre de una sola mujer.- hable nerviosa y el levanto una ceja _

_Y que con eso _

_Bueno en vista que tú te haces el desentendido y sufres de amnesia quiero informarte que yo no, así que ya no quiero que vuelvas a besarme.- después de que termine me maldecí porque había dicho eso vegeta no dijo nada y note como se tensó, cuando llegamos a mi casa el estaciono el carro y me dijo _

_Y se puede saber porque .- apago el motor pero no dio señales de querer salir_

_Porque estoy consciente de que tu solo buscas a quien encajarle los colmillos mientras yo quiero alfo serio.- le respondí sincera esperando su respuesta_

_Bulma honestamente la última relación seria que tu viste no acabo muy bien o me equivoco.- me hablo serio y lo maldecí no tenía por qué recordarme eso.- además mujer para que te complicas la vida, mejor disfrútala _

_La verdad es vegeta que yo ya no busco diversión te lo dije en la pizzería en mi otra escuela tuve bastante de eso solo me divertía pero ahora ya no busco algo serio y si tú no puedes dármelo entonces supongo que somos amigos.- en mi cara se formó una sonrisa triste mientras extendía mi mano.- entonces que dices amigos.- vegeta me vio desconcertado y luego paso su vista a mi mano y entonces me preocupe.- entiendo si no quieres hablarme ya no te molesto.- intente bajarme del carro cuando nuevamente tomo mi brazo y lo jalo para que volviera a sentarme, espere a que digiera algo pero no lo hacia _

_Vegeta.- le hable despacio para animarlo.- entiendo si tu no quieres _

_No es eso.- respondió bajo.- yo no… yo no tengo amigos.- soltó de repente_

_Pero que dices.- le dije extrañada.- y que me dices de Goku, Milk, 18 y….- pero mi interrumpió_

_Ellos no son mis amigos mujer.- yo lo mire feo.- Kakaroto es mi primo, 18 es como de la familia y Milk igual….- luego cerro los ojos.- yo no tengo amigos _

_Bueno entonces yo seré tu primera amiga.- le sonreí el solo abrió un ojo para mirarme.- y puede sentirse afortunado Sr. Ouji ya que tendrá a la mejor amiga del mundo _

_O las más egocéntrica y presumida.- murmuro el sonriente _

_No me provoques vegeta.- le sonreí igual.- que aún no conoces el lado malo del Bulma Briefs _

_Jaja.-ahogo la carcajada mientras bajábamos del auto.- lo mismo digo _

_Yo sonreí mientras me acercaba a el y ante su mirada bese su mejilla.- nos vemos.- le susurre dándome la vuelta y entrando a mi casa , en cuanto llegue a mi cuarto me deslice atrás de mi puerta hasta llegar al piso que había sido eso, nunca me había comportado así ahora resulta que yo quería ser su amiga pero la verdad es que lo prefería así a tener una relación pasajera con él por alguna razón mi alma y mi corazón me exige algo más que un simple juego, yo quiero al gomas que un simples besos unos te amo falsos o unas sábanas frías, mi alma ruega por encontrar eso que me falta y alado de vegeta me siento bien me siento viva y no quisiera arruinar eso al igual como lo hice con Yamsha prefiero tenerlo como amigo que a estarlo maldiciendo todas las noches por ponerme el cuerno, en eso sonó mi celular mire el número y era de Yamsha lo sostuve todo el tiempo que sonó las palabras de Krilin retumbaban en mi cabeza y sabía que tenía razón tenía que contestarle y aclara esto, mire nuevamente mi celar lo abrí y lo apague tal vez estoy haciendo mal pero por el momento no quiero hablar con el aún es muy pronto tal vez después aclaremos las coas y que sea lo que mi destino me tenga _

… … …_**. … …**_

_**Tormenta 2104.- me alegra saber que ya te sientes mejor, y claro que siempre vas a contar conmigo para lo que sea. Sobre Brolly es sorpresa si lo revelo le quita la emoción. Aquí te dejo otro capítulo a ver que te parece cuídate mucho y besos **_

_**Mireia 13.- si ten cuidado que los profes no te cachen jejejeje yo estoy igual que tu solo que a mi no me dicen nada Xd siempre tengo el celular delante de ellos, me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo aunque yo los siento tranquilos pero ahora empieza lo bueno, aquí te dejo otro aver que te parece cuídate mucho y nos vemos**_

_**Sakury li´monamoto.- gracias por tu lindo comentario y espero que el capítulo te guste aunque esta algo tranquilo, y sabes que te entiendo perfectamente con eso de la escuela es muy pesado bueno te dejo porque tengo sueñito cuídate mucho y nos vemos**_

_**Mare 14.- jajajja si estos andaban de calientes pero ya les eche agua fría xD espero que este capitulo te guste aunque es algo tranquilo (porque luego viene lo bueno) de nuevo gracias cuídate mucho y descansa**_

_**Ale 1008.- linda gracias por tu bonito comentario, me alegra mucho que el capitulo te haya gustado y espero que este tambien sea de tu agrado cuídate mucho y nos vemos mañana **_

_**Mis consentidos me muero de sueño jajaaj que duerman bien **_

_**Ah ( en lo personal estos dos capítulos se me hacen muy tranquilos pero después viene lo bueno que mi mente loca imagino solo espero el momento oportuno para ponerlo denuevo gracias por leer y comentar ustedes me hacen muy feliz**_

_**Descansen y duerman :3**_

_**Los quiere **_

_**Aito **_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Capítulo 19 **_

_Tres semanas han pasado exactamente desde que le propuse a vegeta ser amigos bueno si es que se puede desrícele así, mas bien yo lo llamaría amigos con derechos, como llegue a esa situación ni yo misma lo sé y aun me lo pregunto, mi sub consiente me había ordenado prácticamente el tener una relación seria, madurar y dejar la niñería de lado y es lo que trate de hacer unos días después de ser amiga de Vegeta, esos días las cosas habían cambiado, la verdad yo me esperaba que me mandara al diablo a mí y a mi "amistad" pero me sorprendí de verlo sentarse junto a mí en varias clases, al principio no dijo nada ya que, que se podría decir digo él no es de aceptar que algo le gusta, ni mucho menos el querer demostrar un sentimiento tan simple como la amistad, después de unos momentos en pleno silencio, decidió hablar tal vez no fue un hola o un comentario educado o amistoso entre amigos, no fue uno sarcástico y grosero hacia los profesores y que me manden al infierno pero disfrutaba mucho del humor ácido de vegeta lo encontraba muy divertido e interesante, no había un momento en que dejara de reír por sus tonterías, una vez hasta me sacaron de clase por su culpa ya que yo fui la única de los dos que no ahogo la carcajada, mientras el muy idiota solo me sonreía de medio lado mientras se burlaba de mí. Y el día que había sucedido el pasar de nuestra "amistad " a algo "mas" fue una simple tarde de estudio nos habían asignado un trabajo en parejas, al principio creí que vegeta se pondría con 18 o Goku pero no, al sentarse alado mío no necesite explicación pues sabia entender sus acciones o sus miradas, algo que tuve que aprender necesariamente para entender a ese hombre tan complicado, habíamos quedado en estudiarlo en su casa y cuando estábamos en su habitación todo iba bien, hasta que surgió el tema de decidir cómo sería el proyecto y ahí empezó, primero era una serie de insultos amistosos luego poco a poco los gritos se fueron incrementando al igual que nuestra respiración sin tonarlo poco a poco nos acercábamos cada vez hasta que dé un impulso por cerrarme la boca y callarme me beso, me beso como tanto lo había extrañado con esa pasión que el solo tiene con ese sabor tan único de él y con ese agarre y posesividad exclusivamente de vegeta, en cuanto termino el beso por la falta de aire no dijimos nada y por dios que íbamos a decir, asique lo mejor fue ignorarlo y seguir trabajando, el siguiente día del beso fue más fácil no hubo insultos ni peleas de repente estábamos conversando normal, estábamos solos ya que. El Director Rochi nos había mandado a citar a ambos por el partido que se llevaría una semanas y cuando salimos de su oficina y regresamos al salón, sucedió, basto con una sonrisa que le dedique después de uno de sus comentarios para que me apoyara en la pared y me besara lentamente torturosamente como a él le gustaba porque sabía que le gustaba el hecho de verme ansiosa, ansiosa y desesperada por él, le encantaba que después de cada beso yo terminara lo más alterada posible, con los labios hinchados las mejillas rosadas y la respiración agitada. Recuerdo que había recargado su cabeza en mi cuello mientras el trataba de normalizar su respiración y después de unos momentos regresamos como si nada. Y desde ahí se nos hiso costumbre cada vez que uno quería o se le antojaba le robaba un beso al otro, lo cual casi era siempre y en todo momento en el que estábamos solos, porque si nadie sabía eso o eso es lo que yo creo porque por mi parte no lo eh contado y Vegeta dudo que lo haya hecho, frente a los demás nos comportamos como siempre el como un desgraciado arrogante y yo pues bueno como Yo. Pero cuando estamos solos, cuando nadie nos veía era diferente, vegeta hablaba más de lo que me imaginaba, me compartía muchas cosas, reía, insultaba, se quejaba, escuchaba y sobre todo se burlaba pero era un poco más atento y eso me encantaba el siempre hecho de verlo interesado en lo que yo digo me hacía muy feliz, que le contara un chiste y que ahogara su carcajada pero que sonriera hacia que mi corazón latiera de felicidad. Si lo admito tal vez no es la relación seria que mi alma tanto exige pero si debo admitir nunca me eh sentido tan viva, tan feliz, y con tantas energías que alado de vegeta._

_Puedes quedarte quieto.- le grite el muy bruto era la quinta vez en la semana que tenía que estarlo curando ya que como en unos días seria el campeonato el suicida de vegeta había intensificado sus entrenamientos, casi no dormía por estar entrenando y eso me tenía preocupada_

_Grrr deja de gritarme que no sabes lo que es hablar tu siempre me estas gritando mujer loca.- se quejó mientras yo presionaba el algodón de alcohol en la herida de su rodilla provocándole algo de dolor.- y dices que yo soy malvado y vengativo.- se quejo _

_Mono malagradecido todo sería más fácil si no te estuvieras quejando por todo y te quedaras quieto.- estábamos en el área de entrenamiento de la escuela, como de costumbre desde hace unas semanas tanto Vegeta como Yo nos quedamos hasta tarde por los entrenamientos de ambos y es cuando me doy cuenta de la gravedad del asunto de las heridas de vegeta _

_Ya te eh dicho que no es nada pero eres una terca.- termine de vendarlo y me levante a tirar los algodones sucios y demás._

_Así y supongo que también fui una terca el día en que no podías moverte y como pude tuve que traerte, fui una terca cuando te andabas desangrando por no haberte fijado de aquel fierro suelto y supongo que también fui muy teca al…._

_Bueno ya vas a enumerar todo o nos vamos de una buena vez.- vegeta era tan orgulloso como yo como para admitir que se había equivocado y era lo que más me asustaba de el. el hecho de sentirme tan igual a él solo hacía que lo que sea que estuviera creciendo dentro de mí se intensificara _

_Quieres comer.- me hablo nuevamente cuando iba conduciendo en la carretera _

_Mm no otro día vegeta prefiero que me lleves a mi casa _

_Tienes proyecto de la empresa?.- pregunto atento en el camino y a la vez a la platica _

_Tengo unos cuantos planos que se rehúsan a cooperar a mi favor.- note la sonrisa de su rostro y no pude evitar morder mi labio.- aunque mi padre me dice que no me sobre límite con los proyectos de la empresa no puedo evitarlo una vez que lo empiezo lo termino _

_Tu padre aun no entiende que es muy difícil acerté entrar en razón.- estaciono en coche enfrente de mi casa y yo tome las cosas para bajarme _

_Por cierto sabes adonde fue Milk?.- le pregunte entrando a mi casa, vegeta simplemente me seguía lo cual significaba que quería pasar la tarde conmigo _

_Salió con Kakaroto.- dijo simple una vez que entramos a mi laboratorio se sentó en la silla de mi escritorio mientras yo me recargaba en el y empezaba a analizar los planos_

_De nuevo?.- pregunte ya que de un tiempo aca ellos han estado algo extraños _

_Que quieres que te diga mujer ya se estaban tardando.- vegeta tomo uno de los lápices de mi escritorio para llevarlo a su boca y empezar a morderlo _

_Tu crees que ellos dos _

_Eso lo más lógico.- dijo el.- estas consiente y todo mundo de los sentimientos de Milk pero desconozco la razón por la cual ahora no son desapercibidos para Kakaroto _

_Pues ya era hora no crees.- trace algunas líneas mientras me inclinaba más en el escritorio para poder dibujar mejor _

_Es un idiota.-susurro apenas _

_No le digas así.- le regaño inclinadme un poco más enfrente para poder trazar las líneas superiores.- sé que es algo distraído y un poco inocente pero Goku no es idiota de hecho es muy listo solo necesita un empujoncito.- el no dijo nada más al parecer estaba muy concentrado en algo que no quise a averiguar ya que mis planos me tenían más entretenida que cualquier cosa . En eso el comunicador de mi laboratorio sonó _

_Bulma querida. El joven y apuesto Brolly te está esperando en la sala.- escuche el claro gruñendo de vegeta mientras me acerca a la bocina presionaba el botón rojo para contestarle a mi madre_

_Dile que ya bajo.- me acomode mi ropa y con mis manos peine un poco mi cabello antes de salir del laboratorio hasta que un brazo fuerte me tomo y me atrajo hacia el en otro beso, al principio agresivo y hasta doloroso y después fue bajando lentamente haciéndolo delicioso mientras el agarre en mi cintura se incrementaba, el sabor de su lengua en la mia era exquisito como esa corriente de electricidad bajaba por todo mi cuerpo en el primer contacto y después de unos momentos fue bajando sus besos hasta hacerlos más suaves y deseables para después se pararse _

_Te veo mañana.- susurro cerca de mi boca mientras se separaba completamente del laboratorio, sabia porque lo hacía o tenía una mínima idea de ello, a vegeta no le gustaba que pasara tiempo con Brolly bueno más bien no le gustaba verme cerca de nadie, con Krilin era excepción ya que él era consiente de mi relación con el además, en estas semanas lograron llevarse un poco mejor no digo que sean los mejores amigos del mundo pero tan siquiera intercambian unas cuantas palabras o un simple saludo, sabia interiormente que Krilin y 18 se veían a escondidas pero aún no estaba completamente segura, empecé a sospecharlo un día que la encontré recargada afuera en la puerta afuera del salón de música, ella no se había dado cuenta de mi presencia pero yo si pude verla y más, de ver su expresión cuando le guastaba la canción que Krilin interpretaba, después la descubrí mirándolo disimuladamente pero JA lo había cachado pero por el momento no quería decir nada, con Goku ni se molestaba pues sabía perfectamente que éramos como hermanos yo la mayor y el, el menor o asi es como toda la familia no nos nombró desde que empezó con las lecciones de estudio de Goku _

_Que tal.- le salude sentándome alado de el, desde hace un tiempo Brolly también sé ah vuelto un amigo muy importante y solía pasarse conmigo las tardes dos veces a la semana, claro siempre que no estuviera vegeta o alguien mas presente _

_Hola.- me sonrió.-quería saber si no se te antojaba una vuelta por el parque _

_Claro me va a ser bien tomar un poco de aire y dejar el trabajo de lado.- tome mi celular y mi cartera y Salí con Brolly en dirección al parque _

_Y dime ya hay una chica que llame tu atención.- le golpe el hombro juguetona _

_Pues si hay una pero.- y callo _

_Pero.- insistí _

_No le intereso..- soltó _

_Como lo sabes?_

_Solo lo se, lo noto en su mirada se ve que está enamorada de alguien más.- con su pie patio una pequeña roca mandándola lejos mientras seguíamos caminando _

_Pues ah de ser una completa tonta si no se ah fijado en ti _

_No ella no es tonta es la mujer más inteligente que eh conocido.- pobre Brolly se le notaba que estaba perdidamente enamorado y me pregunto quién es esa zorra que lo está haciendo sufrir _

_No me imagino quien es ella pero lo que si se es que no sabe de lo que se esta perdiendo.- seguimos dando vueltas por el parque admirando lo bello del lugar hasta que llege a un punto en el que me canse y decidí irme a sentar en una banca _

_Bulma.- me hablo despacio yo gire mi cabeza para ver su perfil y su mirada concentrada en la nada.- que arias si no tuvieras ninguna opción y terminaras lastimando a los que quieres_

_Supongo que trataría de explicarles el motivo de mi comportamiento _

_Y si no puedes y si crees que la explicación no es suficiente_

_Seguiría insistiendo hasta que comprendieran el motivo por el cual lo hice.- el solo me miro analizando las palabras, suspiro un momento y cambio de tema_

_Entonces mañana animaras nuestro partido?_

_Si yo seré la distracción.- conteste picara _

_No lo dudo.- después de eso me acerque y lo abrace_

_No sé qué te pasa pero sabes que siempre estaré ahí para ti.- le susurre por alguna razón sentí que debía saberlo, brolly correspondió mi abrazo y me susurro un "Lo sé" y después regresamos a mi casa, se despidió de mi como siempre con un beso en la mejilla. Pero antes de entrar a mi casa tenía que hacer algo camine en otra dirección y toque la puerta de la casa de los Ouji _

_Bulma querida.- me abrió la mama de vegeta, se veía cansada realmente cansada como si no hubiera dormido en días, tenía unas ojeras bastante marcadas y unos ojos rojos, la sonrisa que me dedico fue triste, jamás en lo que llevo conociéndolos la eh visto en este estado por lo general la mama de vegeta siempre porta una elegancia única. Pero ahora se ve como si no le importara su apariencia _

_Hola.- le sonreí mientras me dejaba pasar.- disculpe se siente bien?_

_Si querida es solo que no eh descansado muy bien.. se sentó en el sofá, se tomó unas pastillas y se atraganto un taza de te.- y bienes a ver a vegeta.- me sonrió _

_No.- solté.- de hecho vengo a ver a 18.- ella me hiso un puchero y me miro acosadora.- es que hay algo que tengo que proponerle_

_Bueno está bien.- suspiro.- ella está en su habitación con la linda Milk _

_Perfecto.- dije.- compermiso, camine hasta el elevador y presione el tercer piso, cuando legue a el mis cuerpo y traicionero se dirigió a la derecha pero luego retome mis pasos, no venía ver a vegeta, me regañe y camine hasta el fondo del pasillo izquierdo, escuche las risas de ellas cuando estuve atrás de la puerta y sin más toque_

_Bulma.- se sorprendió 18.- que haces aquí?_

_Puedo pasar_

_Eh si.- se hiso a un lado mientras me dejaba entrar a su habitación, mire a Milk sentada en su cama y le sonreí y ella me correspondió, camine hasta sentarme en un pequeño sillón azul de su cuarto y hable _

_Chicas quería proponerles algo.- amabas levantaron la ceja curiosa y se acercaron un poco más a mi sentándose en el sillón vecino al mío_

_Ya deben de saber que mañana será el partido_

_Si bueno creme que es imposible olvidarlo cuando tienes a vegeta y Goku entrenando como locos todos los días, y hablando de la estrategia para el juego como si fuera una guerra para salvar el mundo.- resoplo 18 y milk rio antes su hastiada forma de decirlo _

_Me imagino.- ya que debes en cuando vegeta decía eso y o tenía que cambiarle el tema a la fuerza o lo callaba con un beso_

_Bueno el punto es que creo que tambien saben que yo los animare_

_Si lo sabemos.- dijo Milk algo celosa.- con todo respeto bulma yo no sé porque vas a hacerlo, ya que tengo entendido que tu solo animabas los partidos de Yamsha. Pero si bueno terminaron y eso ahora porque tienes que animar a mi digo a Goku y vegeta, ustedes con sus minifaldas solo serán una distracción.- cuando termino de hablar 18 se loto riendo ante su ataque de celos contra mí, solo los tiene cuando estoy muy cerca de su Goku pero ella sabe que no me interesa más bien creo que teme que a el yo llegue a interesarle _

_Es que no me quedo opción.- le dije ante su mirada de reproche.- el viejo Rocho prácticamente me lo ordeno pero hay un inconveniente _

_Cuál?.- me dijo 18 _

_Necesitamos otras dos animadoras para tener el equipo completo _

_No se supone que habéis hecho audiciones.- al menos milk ya estaba más tranquila cuando hablo _

_Pues si.- lleve una mano detrás de mi cabeza y es que creo que tanto tiempo estudiando con Goku hiso que se me pegara.- pero ninguna de ellas era buena todas eran un fracaso _

_Aun no entiendo a qué quieres llegar.- me apresuro 18 _

_Quería proponerles que se unieran al equipo.- vi como las dos iban a protestar pero las interrumpí.- solo será por mañana ya que necesitamos esos dos lugares cubiertos y después de eso si quieren salirse adelante pero de verdad las necesitamos y además yo creo que a vegeta y Goku les gustara que los animen.- ellas me miraron un momento muy serias y luego compartieron miradas ellas dos por un momento de silencio que para mí fue como una eternidad, me estaba matando de la curiosidad, ya hasta me estaba poniendo nerviosa, después de otro momento de ellas mirándose directamente, milk se giró muy seria y me dijo _

_Aceptamos.- y luego estallaron en carcajadas.- debiste haber visto tu cara.- se rieron de mi _

_Pero que conste que no nos hacemos responsable si alguien se accidenta por cargarla más.- me advirtió 18 _

_O si los pasos no nos sales.- dijo Milk_

_O si golpeamos al público por decirnos cosas.- completo 18_

_O _

_Bien ya entendí.- las interrumpí.- entonces mañana las veo temprano en la escuela, les daré sus uniformes y también les enseñare rápidamente lo básico.- ellas asintieron y nos quedamos platicando un rato hasta que fue media noche, me despedí de ellas y me dirigí a la salida y cuando llegue al primer piso no encontré a nadie y sin más Salí para dirigirme a mi casa._

_En cuanto entre estaba casi todo apagado camine por el pasillo para llegar a las escaleras pero en eso escuche un fierro caerse, me gire asustada e intuí que el fierro venia del pasillo para llegar a mi laboratorio, camine hasta haya y la puerta estaba abierta y la luz prendida, me asome lentamente para ver a mi papa concentrado en unos papeles tomándose una taza de café y pero sin despegar la mirada de lo que fuera que estuviera leyendo _

_Papa.- le hable _

_Bulma hija siento despertarte.- solo me miro un momento y regreso su vista a los papeles_

_Que haces?.- le pregunte acercándome_

_Nada querida asuntos de la empresa entre otras cosas.- susurro guardando los papeles en un cajón y cerrándolos con llave_

_Bueno hija vamos a dormir.- mi papa paso una mano sobre mis hombros y me abrazo con ella mientras caminábamos hacia nuestras habitaciones_

_Papa iras a ver el partido de vegeta y Goku?.- le pregunte una vez llegando arriba porque sabía que mi padre se había encariñado con esa familia _

_No creo hija.- iba a protestarle pero se me adelantó.- tengo unos pendientes importantes que resolver _

_Y no puedes hacerlos otro día_

_El negó con la cabeza.- si lo hago después puede que no tenga vuelta atrás.- susurro.- solo espero no equivocarme..- se acercó a mí y beso mi frente..- descansa pero ten por seguro que tu madre ira ella no se perdería un evento como ese.- ambos sonreímos ante la locura de mi madre y cada quien camino a su habitación. Una vez en la mía, entre al baño me bañe y coloque mi pijama una vez con el cabello más seco me recosté en mi cama estaba a punto de dormir hasta que mi celular vibro , lo tome y mire el mensaje _

_**Deja de pensar en mi mujer pervertida.-**__ no pude aguantar la risa ante su mensaje, desde que empezamos esa extraña relación de amistad vegeta suele dejarme mensajes estúpidos para iniciar una conversación antes de dormir_

_Yo no tengo la mente sucia como tu__.- le respondí y espere su respuesta.- __**eso dices pero ambos sabemos cuánto me deseas.- **__podría apostar que el muy arrogante estaba sonriendo o carcajeándose.- __no será que tu eres el que no puedes dejar de pensar en mi.-__ sonreí ya que sabía que lo estaba provocando.- __**no te creas tan importante BULMA recuerda que puedo tener a la chica que quiera en mi cama**__.- eso me enojo.-__ pero a la única que deseas y no puedes tener es ami.- __ sonreí.-__** como estas tan segura?.-**__ yo dude si ponerle eso pero al fin me arriesgue.- __ porque sé que no has estado con otra mujer mas que yo en este mes.-__ se tardó como una eternidad en responder y ya me había alterado acaso se habría enojado, suspire nerviosa cuando me contesto.-__** ja se ve que me tienes bien checadito una clara evidencia de tu deseo por mi.-**__ maldito.-"__ si claro todas pero todas las noches en cada momento pienso en ti".- __** ah que molesta eres mejor ya duérmete.-**__ solté una risa tanta ante su comentario.- __buenas noches vegeta.- __**HUM.-**__ respondió y eso para mí eran un buenas noches también, deje mi celular en mi mesita de noche y me dedique a dormir mañana sería un gran y largo día_

…_**. …. ….. ….. …. …..**_

_**Perdón por el retraso ayer lo hiba subir a eso de las 2 de la mañana pero me quede dormida :p me moría de sueño y como últimamente no eh dormido bien pues mi cuerpo no aguanto pero aquí esta :3**_

_**Kristy.-**__ linda me alegra que te siga gustando mi historia y gracias por tus hermosos comentario y si ese Zarbon un dia de estos recibirá su merecido pero aun nos quedan cosas por descubrir. Aquí te dejo otro capitulo espero que tambien te guste cuídate mucho y besos _

_**Tormenta 2104.- **__hermosa gracias por tu comentario y me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo, aquí te dejo otro haber que te parece. Cuídate mucho un abrazo de oso de mi parte. Muchos besos y nos estamos leyendo :3_

_**GabiluVB**__.- yo también los adoro :3 son unos amores de lectores, gracias por tus animos aunque creme que si lo eh pensado pero aver que pasa, me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo aquí te dejo otro a ver que parece, cuídate mucho y besos_

_**Sakury li´minamoto**__.- linda me alegra mucho que ye hayan gustado los capítulos, aquí te dejo otro aver que te parece, y esos momentos de pasión entre ellos creo que le son irresistibles y concuerdo contigo Zarbon es muy posesivo pero aver que pasa, gracias por tu lindo comentario, cuídate mucho y nos vemos _

_**Mare-14.**__- de nada linda gracias tu por agregarme espero un dia poder platicar con tigo, espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado, nos veremos luego, cuídate mucho y besos_

_**Mireia 13.**__- corazón gracias por tus lindos comentarios como siempre me alegras las mañanas . y ya vez que esos dos no pudieron resistirse a solo ser amigos xD o y no te preocupes por la tardanza de tus comentarios ya que cuando yo checo mi FIc en la escuela el primer comentario que veo es el tuyo :3 y eso me hace muy feliz por que desde el principio siempre fuiste mi primer comentario y hasta la fecha lo has sido muchas gracias. Y sobre tu pregunta depende no se que edad tengas yo tengo 18 y si yo pintaría mi cuarto lo aria azul con una pared azulita con rallitas cafes o tambien el moradito bajito con una pared café y de rallas moraditas o rositas tambien se ve hermoso pero es tu decisión espero que te quede muy bonito cuídate mucho y nos vemos _

_**Gracias por leer y por dejarme sus lindos comentarios **_

_**Los quiere **_

_**Aioro**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Capítulo 20**_

_Me mire al espejo una dos y tres veces, acomode nuevamente mi uniforme me solté el pelo, me lo volví a tomar en una colita alta, retoque mi maquillaje y le sonreí nuevamente al espejo quería estar perfecta ya que hoy animaría el partido de Vegeta había una emoción en mi pecho que no sabía describir estaba completamente feliz y quería verme mejor que otros días para tal ocasión. Me había levantado una hora más de lo normal para poder estar lista antes de partir a le escuela. Una vez satisfecha de mi apariencia frente al espejo tome mi mochila y mi celular y baje hacia la salida._

_Bulma hija.- me hablo mi padre antes de que saliera de la casa.- tengo que hablar de algo contigo.- su voz era de preocupación pero lamentablemente no tenía tiempo, tenía que pasar por 18 y Milk ya que tenía que aprovechar todo el tiempo posible en enseñarles la rutina o tips para la animación de hoy _

_Lo siento padre pero ahorita no tengo tiempo cuando venga me avisas_

_Pero bulma es importante.- alcance a escuchar cuando cerré la puerta, lo siento papa pero ahorita no puedo pero prometo que cuando regrese preguntare que pasa y tratare de resolver el problema, camine a casa de los Ouji y toque un poco fuerte para que me escucharan ya que aún era demasiado temprano_

_Mujer que haces aquí.- me dijo vegeta vestido simplemente con sus shorts negros de entrenamiento _

_No vengo a verte a ti cariño.- le guiñe un ojo.- vengo por 18 no sabes si se quedó Milk aquí?.- le pregunte ante su molestia por lo primero que le dije_

_Pues yo tampoco quería ver tu fea cara tan temprano.- dijo molesto cruzando sus brazos yo sonreí ante su actitud coloque mis brazos en su cuello lo jale hacia mí y le di un corto beso.- no te enojes conmigo.- hice un puchero cerca de sus labios _

_Hum Milk se quedó con 18 lo más probable es que sigan durmiendo.- note el ligero rubor de sus mejillas pero no dije nada si lo decía lo más seguro es que se fuera enojado_

_Gracias.- dije soltando el agarre de su cuello dispuesta a irme, pero él me tomo nuevamente de la cintura con sus fuertes brazos mientras me apretaba junto a él y volvía a besarme. Y dios como adoraba que me besara así como saboreaba cada parte de mi boca, como empezaba a veces el beso lento y delicioso y lo incrementaba a una apasionado y agresivo, sentía como sus dientes tomaban mi labio inferior lo mordía y lo jalaba lo soltaba y tomaba el superior, como su lengua entraba a la mía y se divertía con ella, amaba todo de ese beso, su sabor su forma su velocidad siempre deseando que quisiera más. Siempre lograba dejándome querer más. Cuando el aire se hiso necesario nos separamos y vegeta recargo su frente con la mía notaba como nuestras respiraciones eran aceleradas y nuestros alientos calientes se mesclaban_

_Entonces.- dijo entrecortado con los ojos cerrados.- animaras el partido.- yo me le quede viendo hasta que poco a poco abrió sus ojos_

_Si.- le regale una sonrisa.- animare al hombre más arrogante, agresivo y prepotente de todo el equipo.- vegeta me soltó mientras que yo ahogaba mi carcajada_

_Tu si sabes cómo arruinar momentos bulma.- dijo enojado _

_Oh vamos es solo un juego.- mordí mi labio.- además nunca especifique a quien _

_Hum.- se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar directo a la cocina.- supongo que tendré que soportar tu voz chillona procura no gritar tan alto porque no todos están acostumbrados a tu molestosa voz.- y se giró solo para decirme eso y sonreírme "maldito"_

_Bruto.- le grite cuando entro a la cocina el solo levanto la mano en señal que me había escuchado , molesta subí hasta el tercer piso y camine hasta llegar a la habitación de 18, pensé que lo mejor sería tocar la puerta y esperar a que despertara pero no tenía tiempo ya había perdido bastante con vegeta, entre de golpe y encontré a 18 dormida cómodamente en su cama y a Milk instalada con cobijas en el piso yo lo pensé un momento y_

_CHICAS.- grite a todo pulmón haciendo que 18 callera de su cama de golpe mientras que Milk se levantaba exaltada con una pose de pelea muy amenazadora_

_JAjajajjaja perdón.- me solté riendo ante sus caras de susto.- no era mi intención asustarlas.- ellas me miraron de forma asesina _

_Acaso nos quieres matar de un susto.- me grito milk con las manos en la cadera_

_Quien en su sano juicio despierta a una persona así.- me amenazo 18 con una almohada en la mano dispuesta a lazarla _

_Eh chicas tranquilas.- me agache cuando vi la almohada lanzada hacia mí dispuesta a darme en el rostro_

_Que haces aquí.- dijo Milk ya más tranquila _

_Que lo olvidaron hoy animaremos un partido.- me volví a acomodar mi ropa _

_Estas loca aún es temprano.- dijo 18 mirando su reloj.- además el partido es después de clases_

_Por si no lo recuerdan.- lleve las manos hacia mi cadera.- desde ahora son porristas y tenemos que estar promocionando el partido desde temprano en la escuela además..- las apunte con mi dedo.- ustedes no saben prácticamente nada sobre animar y mucho menos la rutina o las palabras de porra y eso es lo que yo les enseñare lo que nos quede de día antes del partido.- ellas se quedaron calladas, sabía que querían protestar pero no tenían argumentos asique cruzaron sus brazos y giraron la cabeza indignadas pero por dios estos Ouji si que son iguales _

_Jejejje bueno dicho eso solo les queda algo mas.- abrí mi mochila y saque los trajes que les correspondían.- apúrense y pónganse esto.- se los lace a cada una y me miraron con horror _

_No pensaras que nos vamos a poner esto o si?.- dijo Milk incrédula mirando el uniforme, 18 no decía nada solo lo examinaba _

_Que tiene de malo?.-. Pregunte _

_Es demasiado corto, y provocativo y exhibicionista.- exclamo ella alterada _

_A mí me parece lindo.- le dije escogiéndome de hombros _

_Pues yo no pienso usar esto.- exclamo 18.- lanzando el uniforme a la cama.- tengo una reputación que cuidar_

_Lo mismo opino.- dijo Milk .- yo respire para poderme calmarme y les dije_

_Miren no hay de otra demás ya aceptaron o se lo ponen por las buenas o yo misma se los meto a la fuerza y créanme que es mejor por las buenas.- les mande una de mis peores miradas_

_Me agradas.- dijo 18 tomando el uniforme y caminado hacia una puerta donde creo yo que era su baño _

_Sin duda nos llevaremos bien.- dijo Milk tomando nuevamente el uniforme y yo levante una ceja incrédula que me hicieran caso.- no nos veas así.- me dijo ella.- alégrate de que usare esta cosa.- Yo le sonreí mientras esperábamos que 18 terminara de cambiarse y una vez salió entro Milk_

_Ni una palabra.- me amenazo 18, podía notar el sonrojo en sus mejillas estoy segura que no estaba acostumbrada a usar este tipo de ropa, cuando salió Milk trataba de bajarse la falda lo más que podía. Yo no les dije nada y las tres nos dirigimos hacia mi auto una vez en él y cuando dejaron de pelearse por quien iría en el asiento de copiloto partimos rumbo a la escuela, en cuanto llegamos como lo tenía previsto no había nadie. Caminamos hasta el gimnasio, puse música de la grabadora que las chicas y yo usábamos para ensayar, les ordene sentarse y mirar atentamente los movimientos y grabarse las frases que decía y después de unas cuantas repeticiones, les dije que ahora seguían ellas primero protestaron diciendo que se reusaban a moverse tan "provocativamente" pero después de otros gritos de mi parte aceptaron molestas y dios después no sabía que decir, estaba shockeada digo había visto movimientos horribles pero esos que demonios estaban haciendo, Milk se movió con pasos de peleadora y 18 hacia un paso bien luego se avergonzaba y terminaba temblando y pisando a Milk, lleve una mano a mi cabeza esto iba a tardar, pase alrededor de otra hora enseñándoles la rutina y que trataran de mejorar lo que hacían mal y después de muchos intentos les salió mejor _

_Si.- grite emocionada.- así es como se hace.- ellas me miraron feo se les veía realmente agotadas y se dejaron caer en el suelo mientras limpiaban el sudor de su frente y regulaban su respiración_

_Oh cállate.- me dijeron las dos_

_Lo mejor será que ambas se queden ensayando yo iré a hablar con las demás chicas y promocionaremos el partido por toda la escuela y no se preocupen las faltas están justificadas.- Me dirigí con las chicas y como era lo acordado repartimos el volante promocionando el partido, otras gritaban en el pasillo y las demás hacíamos mini demostraciones de la rutina de hoy. Después de una rato decidí ir a ver el avance de Milk y 18 y cuando doble la esquina choque con alguien_

_Niña azul.- dijo Zarbon sorprendido y mirando cada aspecto de mi cuerpo.- te vez hermosa.- soltó _

_Pues no es para ti.- dije molesta ante su observatorio.- y si no te importa tengo mejores cosas que hacer.- lo pase de largo para seguir alejándome de el hasta que dijo algo y me detuve_

_Lástima que te veas tan hermosa animando un equipo perdedor.- yo no me gire pero aun así le conteste_

_Ellos serán los ganadores_

_Te equivocas mi hermosa azul de una o cualquier otra yo ganare al final.- susurro y me di la vuelta para verlo sonreírme y después ser el, el que se alejaba _

_Que quieres decir con eso.- solté enojada imaginando que aria trampa o algo malo en el partido sabía de antemano lo agresivo que era Zarbon y su equipo, la mayoría que juagaba con ellos terminaba en deplorables condiciones muchos de ellos lastimados gravemente o en camilla por una semana y entonces temí por ellos_

_O ya lo sabrás linda.-dijo casi despareciendo.- tenlo por seguro que lo sabrás.- luego deje de verlo y una angustia recorrió todo mi cuerpo, sacudí mi cabeza en un intento de alejar las crueles imagines de mi mente y lleve una mano a mi corazón para tratar de aplacar la angustia de mi pecho. Camine a paso apresurado al gimnasio y encontré a una Milk y 18 bailando mucho mejor la rutina eso me alegro demasiado _

_Bien creo que ya es hora.- les dije alto para que me escucharan _

_Eh ya es el juego?.- pregunto Milk _

_En 40 minutos pero tenemos que estar en el área antes de tiempo aun no las acomodo junto con las otras y tenemos que hacer el último ensayo general.- ellas asintieron cansadas y nos dirigimos al área de campo y encontramos a los chicos del equipo de la escuela practicando y calentando antes del juego, mire a Goku a Vegeta a Brolly a Radizz y al hermano de 18 y les regale una sonrisa mientras alzaba mi mano para saludarlos, solamente goku y Brolly me saludaron de la misma forma, 17 y Radizz me guiñaron el ojo coquetos y vegeta solo me vio por el rabillo de su ojo.- yo me sonroje ante eso y mejor camine hasta las chicas_

_Chicas ellas son Milk y 18 las nuevas animadoras.- mis chicas dieron un grito de animación mientras deletreaban el nombre de ambas mire a las dos por un momento y pude notar el sonrojo de amabas.- ustedes.- las señale a ambas.- las quiero a una en la primera fila acomódense que sean tres antes de las ultima de la fila.- ambas hicieron lo ordenado y tenía a Milk en el lado derecho y a 18 en el izquierdo y en la distancia en la que estaban era perfecta ya que yo no las tapaba y ambas podían ver el extremo de ambos lados del juego. Al momento la gente fue llegando y se fue acomodando en las gradas, las chicas y yo empezamos hacer calentamientos hasta que el Dr. Rochi me hablo _

_Jojojo bulmita linda.- tenia esta tonta mirada de libidinoso embobado con cada una de las admiradoras.- tenemos un problema_

_Problema.- dije perpleja.- de que habla.- me enoje.- ya llene los dos lugares restantes_

_Si ya lo note linda.- dijo mirando a ambas.- lo que pasa es que Yajirobe el que era la mascota del equipo se ah enfermado por comer tanto y me pase toda la mañana tratando de buscar su remplazo pero no lo encontré y sin mascota el equipo no está completo y si no está completo_

_No podremos animar.- complete yo demonios me había olvidado de ese gordo de yajirobe pero ahora que demonios voy a hacer.- mmm no se preocupe yo encuentro a su remplazo.- le dije seguro solo espero convencerlo _

_Bueno eso espero linda tienes 20 minutos.- y se alejó el muy ahhh, me acerque a la baca que era asignada para nosotras abrí mi mochila saque el número y marque_

_Hola Krilin.- dije feliz… no vendrás al partido…. Como que estas ensayando….. eh lindo y guapo Krilin… como que, que quiero….. Que acaso no puedo decirte así….. claro que no lo hago solo cuando te quiero pedir algo que clase de amiga crees que soy….. no ya me enoje…. No me importa me has ofendido a mí y a nuestra amistad…. No ya no quiero escucharte… bueno te perdono pero con una condición… eh bueno que vengas al partido y seas la mascota del equipo.- prácticamente tuve que alejar el teléfono de mi oído ante el grito de Krilin…. Oh vamos no es tan malo…. Por favor….. que no eres mi mejor amigo….. si ….. por mi….. te prometo una cita con 18… si lo juro …. Oh gracias te amo.- y colgué satisfecha de a verlo conseguido pero ahora como demonios consigo la cita yo pensaba que ellos salían en secreto pero creo que me equivoque entonces 18 está espiando a Krilin? Fue lo único que se me ocurrió _

_No sabía que tenías novio.- me hablo Brolly por detrás y yo me gire asustada_

_Eh no no tengo.- tartamudee, pero el levanto la ceja en señal de que no me creía _

_Este y que haces aquí no deberían seguir ensayando?.- trate de cambiar el tema_

_No decidimos descansar antes de que inicie además ellos querían molestar.- apunto con su dedo y yo me gire en esa dirección viendo como vegeta, 17 y Radizz molestaba a unas Milk y 18 totalmente rojas y podía imaginarme más o menos lo que les estaba diciendo. Hasta que ellas explotaron y empezaron a gritarles y ahora ellos se hacían pequeñitos y temían por a verlas provocado. Goku no decía nada solo se reía de todos _

_Ah pero que mujeres tan gritonas son.- se quejó Vegeta acercándose hasta donde estábamos nosotros seguido por ellos .- tú tienes la culpa- me señalo vegeta y yo me auto apunte con mi dedo_

_Yo.- dije como tonta_

_Si tu.- dijo el.- tanto juntarte con ellas hiciste que se les pegara tu loquera definitivamente eres mal influencia.- se burlo_

_Ahhh mono insensible malagradecido.- masculle yo enojada pero luego me calme cuando vi a Zarbon y a su equipo y a los jugadores especiales o como les gustaba que les llamaran en mi antigua escuela el equipo Gyniu _

_Chicos.- hable seria y ellos me miraron atentos.- tengan mucho cuidado no se vallan a confiar ellos son muy peligrosos.- hable lo más seria posible_

_No te preocupes bulma.- me dijo Goku pasando una mano sobre mis hombros jugueteando.- sabemos cuidarnos además nosotros somos muy buenos _

_No goku.- gire mi cabeza a su dirección para verlo directo.- ellos no son como otros que hallan jugado antes son peligrosos y agresivos por favor no se vallan a confiar _

_No te preocupes bulma todo saldrá bien además no crees que es divertido si ellos son muy buenos es nuestra oportunidad de demostrar quienes son los más fuertes_

_Hay Goku tu siempre te tomas todo a la ligera.- el quito su brazo sobre mis hombros mientras que se acomodaba alado de vegeta y los demás _

_Bulma ya deberías de saber que nosotros no nos intimidamos con nada.- me hablo vegeta con su pose arrogante _

_Si pero.- trate de decir _

_No te preocupes bulma todo saldrá bien.- me dijo Brolly.- pero te prometo que tendré cuidado.- yo le sonreí al parecer era el único de 5 que tenía cerebro en estos momentos _

_Gracias les deseo lo mejor.- los mire alejarse y 18 y Milk se acercaron hacia mí y ambas pusieron una de sus manos en mis hombros mientras yo lleve una mano a mi corazón tratando de calmarlo nuevamente_

_Que sucede bulma.- me hablo 18 _

_No lo sé.- le dije sincera.- pero no tengo un buen presentimiento_

_Todo saldrá bien.-me animo Milk.- ellos son los más fuertes de la escuela tenlo por seguro que ganaran.- completo_

_Si a esos tercos nadie les gana.- siguió 18.- además cada uno de ellos estuvo entrenando como suicidad, ya verás que nos llevaremos el oro a casa _

_Eso espero dije yo.- en eso vi cómo fue la hora me acerque a las chicas y todas nos dirigimos por donde iba a entrar los jugadores, miramos a los chicos mientras les sonreíamos por última vez compartí una mirada con vegeta y el para mi sorpresa me sonrió y asintió con la cabeza como dándome a entender que todo estaba bien y que ellos ganarían. Le sonreí mientras le guiñaba un ojo coqueta entendiendo su mensaje y empezamos a correr dejándolos atrás, ya podía ver el campo y grite_

_Bien chicas en 3 2 1.- grite yo siendo la delantera levantando mis pompones agitándolos en el aire mientras ingresábamos al campo y gritábamos el nombre de nuestro equipo._

…_**. ….. ….. ….. …..**_

_**Chicas antes que nada quiero avisarles que mi nuevo Facebook es "Aioro Ouji" se preguntaran porque bueno lo que pasa es que alguien por un motivo que desconozco me reporto eh hiso que bloquearan y borraran mi cuenta y tuve que hacerme otra. Ahora solo quiero aclarar que las que deseen agregarme bienvenidas y las que no no lo hagan de verdad no me enojare ni dejare de agradecerles ni nada porque nadie quiere a una persona que no le agrada como amigos. Ya que la persona que me denuncio simplemente me pudo haber borrado pero no prefirió hacer que me bloquearan la cuenta. Les pongo esto porque no quiero que se sientan comprometidas a agregarme las que quieran hacerlo háganlo :3 ya eh hablado con varias de ustedes y me ah encantado. La razón por la cual yo me hice un Facebook fue para mí fic y para conocer a las personas que siempre me dejan sus comentarios además lo creí conveniente para avisarles cuanto tardo en publicar un nuevo capítulo o si tengo problemas al hacerlo como paso ayer. También me favoreció porque subí imágenes para que se dieran una idea de cómo yo me lo imagino y para agradecerle a Vegita May por la hermosa foto que me hiso en mi fic. También aclaro que mi nombre verdadero no es Aioro Lavern o Aioro Ouji solo fue el nombre que use para mi perfil en Fanfiction. Dicho esto les repito las que deseen y quieran agregarme bienvenidas :3 pero las que no no hay problema yo siempre agradeceré los comentarios que dejan en mi fic y el que lo sigan leyendo.**_

_**No se la verdad quien lo hiso ni por qué no creo haber dicho o hecho algo malo a alguien ya que apenas tenía como días que había creado el Facebook O.o no me enoje pero si me entristeció un poco. Ya que tenía agregada a la mayoría de ustedes creo y entre conversación que compartí con varias :3 y nuevos amigos que hice. Pero bueno ni modo así s la vida xD**_

_**Si dije algo que no les gusto o hice algo que no les pareció lo siento no era la intención y nunca trate de molestar a alguien :3 bueno dicho esto dejo el Drama de lado y a empezar de nuevo **_

_Mireia 13_.- me alegra mucho que hallas pintado tu cuarto azul es un color muy bonito y owww felices 14 y no te preocupes a tu edad todas queríamos esos tipos de colores en nuestro cuarto :p. Me da gusto que te haya gustado el capítulo :3 tu siempre me dejas hermosos comentarios que me hacen muy feliz aquí te dejo otro a ver que te parece cuídate mucho besos y nos vemos

Sakury Li´minamoto.- hermosa me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo jejejej si esos amigos con derecho de hoy en día en realidad siempre pensé que vegeta y bulma habían iniciado su relación asi por eso yo decidí incluirla en la mía xD.. mañana de descubrirán muchas cosas siento que el de hoy los deje con :o que va a pasar xD y créeme que yo misma me lo pregunto xD. Aquí te dejo el capítulo y espero que te guste. Cuídate mucho besos y duerme bonito :p

Tormenta 2104.- a mi también me alegro que se pudiera ver el capítulo 19 me quito un peso de encima… y mil gracias por preocuparte por mi te prometo no limitarme y dormir bien para no andar como Zombi en la escuela xD eres un amor de persona de verdad me eh encariñado mucho contigo :3 (soy algo cursi culpa al 14 de febrero xD) . me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo y espero que este también te guste en el de mañana pasaran muchas cosas que tenemos que descubrir . de nuevo gracias por tu preocupación. Te mando un abrazo un beso y tu también cuídate mucho 3

Mare 14.- linda me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo y espero que este también ya que están muchas cosas por pasar. Cuídate mucho, una sonrisa de mi parte y un beso

Pany hdz.- linda me alegra que te sigan gustado mis capítulos :3 aquí te dejo otro para que sigas leyendo . y espero que este también sea de tu agrado mil gracias por seguirme leyendo y por comentarme . cuídate mucho y besos

Kristy.- linda me alegra que te siga gustando mi historia y mil gracias por tus comentarios tan lindos créeme que me animan el día y me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo. Cuídate mucho y besos. Ah aquí te dejo otro capítulo y espero que también sea de tu agrado

Vejitakokoro.-  hermosa me alegra que te guste mi forma de escribir y mis capítulos ( y si eres como 18 tu y yo nos llevaremos muy bien xD ) mil gracias por seguirme leyendo y por dejar tus lindos comentarios . aquí te dejo otro capitulo y espero que sea de tu agrado.- cuídate mucho y nos vemos mañana

Foreveryour.- corazón gracias por tus lindos comentarios me alegra que te siga gustando la historia. Aquí te dejo otro capítulo y espero que también sea de tu agrado. Cuídate mucho besos y descansa :3

GabiluVB.- corazón me alegra que te sigan gustando los capítulos aquí te dejo otro a ver que te parece y de nuevo mil gracias por seguirme leyendo y dejando tus lindos comentarios. Cuídate mucho y besos

_**Hubo una chica en especial en Facebook que se preocupó por mi cuando no subí un capitulo porque pensó que estaba enferma linda mil gracias. Ese día tuve inconvenientes pero no me paso nada malo de verdad mil gracias por tu preocupación eres un amor de persona y perdóname enserio pero no me aprendí tu nombre en Facebook : ( se cuál era tu nombre pero no el que le seguía y los apellidos y tampoco pude preguntarte quien eres en los comentarios que me dejas en mi historia : ( pero bueno mil gracias por tu preocupación y aquí te dejo otro capítulo espero que te guste :3**_

_**Y recuerden que yo siempre agradeceré que me dejen sus lindos comentarios y que sigan mi historia y si hay nuevos lectores bienvenidos :3**_

_**Los quiere **_

_**Aioro **_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Capítulo 21 **_

_La gente nos recibió alegres y felices al ver animar a nuestro equipo, nosotras corrimos hasta el lugar asignado en el campo al momento en que la mascota de la escuela nos alcanzaba, no podía creer que bajo ese disfraz de dragón se encontraba Krilin como hubiera deseado tener una cámara o por lo menos burlarme pero estoy segura que aparte del viejo Rochi y yo somos los únicos que sabemos quién está verdaderamente debajo de ese disfraz ya que la mayoría piensa que es Yajirobe, las chicas y krillin y yo nos acomodamos en nuestro lugar mientras empezábamos a bailar nuestra rutina y no podía creer lo perfecta que había salido ningún error o un pal paso ni pisadas de pie simplemente perfecto y a pesar de que los pasos de Krilin eran vergonzosos y tontos encajaban perfecto para hacer un ambiente mejor. Llego la hora en que nuestro equipo salió a la luz vegeta y Goku iban de delanteros y atrás de ellos Radiiz, Brolly y 17 y más atrás los demás del equipo. Cada uno se formó en el campo y algunos mandaron saludos a los espectadores. Llego el momento en el que el grupo de Zarbon entro pero me sorprendió al ver que los acompañaba también un equipo de porritas, mi ánimo y mi actitud feliz cambiaron a una de enojo cuando vi quienes eran las que lo animaban hay estaba la muy perfecta Zangya con el trio de tontas que la acompañan Fasha, Mai y Hasky y aunque no tengo nada en contra de ellas tres pero Zangya es diferente esa maldita perra se encargó de arruinarme la vida después de la humillación de Zarbon jamás se me va a olvidar todo lo que esa tipa me hiso y que por culpa de ello yo tuve que cambiarme de escuela y eso es algo que nunca se me va a olvidar, el patético equipo de porristas se reunió en su en el otro extremo del campo exactamente enfrente de nosotras como si fuera solo una calle que cruzar para ver a la otra Zangya me reconoció y me sonrió mientras me saludaba sínica y ahhh como la odie luego empezaron su rutina patética animando el sector 79_

_Bulma.- me hablo Milk pero aun así yo no dejaba de ver con odio a esa mujer.- pasa algo _

_No.- dije fría.- no pasa nada.- observamos como el equipo de Zarbon se reunía en el campo y se posicionaban enfrente de vegeta el Arbitro se acercó para poner el balón y después de unos momentos empezó el juego la pelota la había atrapado Radizz que corría a toda velocidad para anotar un punto las chicas y yo gritábamos su nombre en emoción para animarlo a que siguiera corriendo podía sentir la mirada de burla y desprecio de Zangya pero trate de ignorarla, me fije nuevamente en el juego y Radizz ya iba en medio camino cuando Recome lo tacleo dejando a los dos tumbados en el piso, Radizz se lo quito molesto y empezó a gritarle una serie de insultos mientras Recome solo sonreía y se volteaba, el balón fue a dar para el equipo de Zarbon para que volviera a empezar y esta vez Yiz fue el que lo cacho y corría hacia nuestra cancha para anotar el punto, logro esquivarlos a todos excepto que no vio cuando 17 se acercó y le arrebato el Balón el grito de 18 fue suficiente para que empezaron a animarlo, mire a 18 ya que en vez de decir animantes palabras hacia su hermano empezaba a insultarlo para que corriera más rápido que para que esquivara al número 3 que parecía niña que dejara de preocuparse por su cabello y anotara un maldito punto y recordé que 18 pertenece al grupo de futbol americano femenil así que ella sabía cómo estaba la cosa. Lamentablemente antes de llegar Ginuy le arrebataba el balón mientras se alejaba a toda velocidad corría tan rápido que era imposible alcanzarlo y para nuestra mala suerte anoto un punto. La molesta de Zangya grito de emoción mientras seguían con su patética rutina. El balón lo tomo nuevamente nuestro equipo y el que lo cacho fue Brolly pudo correr muy bien esquivándolos a todos y cuando creyó el momento le lanzo el balón a Radiiz para que el siguiera avanzando pero una vez que lo atrapo tanto como Guldon, Boter y Yiz lo derribaron, la gente exclamo con horror al verlos a todos en el suelo, y cuando ellos decidieron dejar de aplastar el cuerpo de Radizz se levantaron sonrientes, Radizz estaba bastante lastimado pero aun así continuo el balón volvió a estar en el área y esta vez Vegeta lo atrapo mientras corría agresivo a todo el que se cruzara e intentara derribarlo los empujaba con la mayor fuerza de lo que ellos probablemente usaron y cado el balón callo y se anotó un punto no pude evitar gritar de alegría su nombro mientras mis chicas lo deletreaban y empezábamos a alabarlo el marcador marco 1-1 y el juego sigue con su curso pero a medida que el tiempo pasaba y ninguno anotaba se empezó a volver más agresivo más rudo, los jugadores empezaban a quedar muy mal heridos algunos ya se los habían llevado la camilla a recuperación mientras otros entraban al juego y como lo presentí el equipo Ginuy hiso de la suyas ya no derriban por quitar el balón no lo hacía para hacer daño el público veía horrorizado cada vez que algún jugador tocaba el suelo, mire a mis chicos y se veía bastante cansados, adoloridos y sucios no por nada ellos también recibieron sus buenos Golpes. _

_Mire el marcador y me preocupe seguían empatados y el tiempo que les quedaba era mínimo. La gente estaba de nervios al igual que todas pues no sabíamos quien ganaría. El balón termino en manos de vegeta mientras seguía corriendo agresivamente a la cancha, todo el equipo Ginuy incluyendo a Zarbon iban tras él y de repente me sentí como 18 empecé a gritarle a vegeta para que corriera más rápido para que los golpeara empujara y demás, los insulte a todos y al parecer al público no le importo ya que me seguían la corriente. Tape mi boca en horror al ver como Zarbon se le lanzaba a vegeta y el balón salió volando a quien sabe dónde la verdad ni le puse atención, vegeta de cara siendo presionado más por Zarbon y todo el equipo Ginuy y mi corazón se detuvo eran demasiados para el y aparte eran unos mastodontes ninguno se movía ni daba inicios de querer liberarlo de su sufrimiento lo estabas asfixiando y haciéndole faño con todo ese peso sobre el_

_Ve..ve…vegeta.- susurre asustada al ver como todos empezaron a levantarse menos el, seguía inmóvil con la cara en el pasto y sin señales de querer levantarse, Zarbon estallo en carcajadas junto con todos y yo estaba a punto de lazármele encima hasta que si_

_Si.- grito Milk.- si así corre Goku corre.- me gire un momento para ver a Goku correr libremente por todo el campo hasta llegar el punto de anotación y automáticamente Zarbon y los demás corrieron pero sabía que era en Vano, Goku ya les tenía bastante ventaja y de repente Zarbon fue empujado por vegeta pero en qué momento se levantó parecía como si no le afectara o no le hubieran hecho daño más bien como si hubiera estado planeado desde el principio. Mire nuevamente a Goku como lanzaba el balón feliz y anotaba la gente grito de alegría mientras el bailaba en victoria porque al momento el tiempo se acabó y nuestro equipo fue el ganador._

_Si!.- gritamos todas emocionadas mientras que corríamos hacia el campo. Milk prácticamente se le lanzo a Goku emocionada mientras 18 le pegaba en el hombro a 17 por mi parte no pensé mi cerebro se desconectó me lance a los brazos de un vegeta sorprendido ya que no me vio venir logrando tirarlo en el suelo _

_Ganaste.- le grite a un tirados yo arriba de él aferrándome a su cuello.- lo hiciste vegeta ganaste.- él no decía nada y entonces entendí porque me levante de el rápidamente notando el color rojo en su cara_

_Pues que esperabas.- me dijo enojado.- que perdiéramos.- el color de su cara volvió a la normalidad y al parecer nadie lo noto ya que todos estaban muy ocupados felicitando a Goku por a ver anotado el punto ganador _

_Bueno tienes que admitir que estuvo algo.- no encontré la palabra exacta para decirle estresante, asustado, paniqueado no sé cómo describiría los momentos de ver el juego_

_Jum son basura.- respondió el mirando como todos alababan a Goku y yo sonreí por el habíamos ganado el juego lo malo es que ya no tuve tiempo e felicitarlo ya que todos estaban encima de el _

_Vegeta.- hablo Zarbon detrás de nosotros se veía enojado realmente molesto.- no creas que esto se quedara así.- amenazo _

_Hum y que vas a hacer insecto ya perdiste admite que eres basura.- se burlo el con los brazos cruzados_

_Vegeta.- dije yo tratando de parar esto _

_Esto aún no termina Ouji tal vez hayan ganado el juego pero siguen siendo unos debiluchos _

_Vete a llorar como princesita con tu tio a mi deja de molestarme.- Zarbon lejos de enojarse sonrió _

_Bien espero que te dure esa sonrisa y recuérdala porque tal vez sea la última que tengas en mucho tiempo.- Zarbon se alejó de nosotros y yo mire confundida a vegeta esperando su reacción pero el no hiso nada al parecer también asimilaba las últimas palabras de Zarbon_

_Bulma.- me hablo Goku feliz_

_Goku.- le sonreí.- felicidades por ganar el partido _

_Bueno tuve mucha ayuda.- sonrió amable.- por cierto quieres venir con nosotros _

_A dónde?_

_Todo el equipo iremos a festejar _

_Yo no ire.- dijo vegeta_

_Ah vamos no seas tan amargado.- le hablo Goku.- además tenemos que celebrar _

_No.- sentencio el _

_Oh vamos vegeta será divertido.- trate de convencerle yo pero al ver que no me ponía atención me gire hacia Gouku.- pues yo si voy.- Goku y yo empezamos a caminar hacia el estacionamiento me había dicho que los chicos y Milk ya se habían adelantado y que solo nos estaban esperando a nosotros. Al llegar al auto no nos habíamos fijado que vegeta venía detrás de nosotros hasta que se subió _

_Y tú qué?.- le pregunte yo _

_Hum en vista de que no tengo nada más que hacer los acompañare_

_Si! .- grito Goku.- Kame house ahí vamos.- Goku condujo a una pequeña isla muy hermosa se veía un lugar muy reservado y privado cuando bajamos de el nos dimos cuenta que ya todos estaban reunidos y la fiesta habia comenzado. Me sorprendió un poco ver a Krilin que platicaba con Milk me acerque a el y lo salude mientras los tres nos poníamos a platicar y disfrutar el ambiente. Mire a mi alrededor para ver a 17 y Radizz coqueteando con unas animadoras cerca de la fogata, y después pude ver a vegeta y Goku comiendo todo lo que podían y a una 18 hastiada por su comportamiento, decidimos acercarnos y a rastras pudimos traerla hasta la pista de baile mientras los cuatro intentábamos bailar y hacer que ella bailara pero lo único que hacía era burlarse de nuestros pasos. Los camareros nos trajeron tragos y los tomamos como si fueran vaso de agua, el calor, la gente, la música y el ambiente era demasiado agradable no pensábamos en el que dirán ni en cuidar una reputación solo tratábamos de divertirnos. Cuando nos cansamos nos acercamos a la mesa de los chicos para ver como jugaban vencidas y el que perdía tenía que atragantarse bastante licor. La mayoría ya estaba muy ebrio pero aun así le seguía Goku y vegeta también se les veía muy felices a causa del alcohol ya que entre ambos estuvieron jugando y perdían uno contra uno. No sé como pero de repente, Vegeta, Goku, Krilin, 18, Milk y Ya estábamos de nuevo en la pista moviéndonos bromeando y diciendo tonterías, sentí que necesitaba un poco de agua y en eso la canción cambio a una más movida, camine hasta la barra y pedí otra bebida, me lo tome rápidamente para calmar la sed y mire que todas la pista estaba muy llena habían bajado de más las luces y cambiaban de colores haciendo que mi vista se dificultara y no lograra reconocer a nadie, seguí caminado en busca de encontrar a alguien conocido hasta que unos brazos me jalaron a un cuerpo duro _

_Baila conmigo bulma.- me susurro vegeta en mi oído me gire para verlo sonreírme y colocar sus manos en mi cintura para acercarme más a el yo ni la pensé ni lo dude y pose mis brazos en su cuello aumentando la cercanía, nos movíamos lentamente, la luz cambiaba de colores en cada segundo el calor empezaba a intensificarse a medida que pasa el tiempo y las canciones seguían pasando, de repente sentí un beso en mi hombro y otros en mi cuello mientras iba subiendo cada vez más, no pude evitar cerrar los ojos ante el contacto de sus labios sobre mi piel, llegaron a mi mejilla y sentía como con cada beso encendía mas mi piel me quemaban de sobre manera, ya no quise perder más el tiempo y con mis manos tome su rostro alejándolo de mi mejilla y lo acerque a mi boca para besarlo, podía sentir claramente el sabor alcohol pero no me importo en ese momento lo sentía más delicioso que antes, el aguerre se apretó mucho más mientras metía su lengua en mi boca y jugaba con la mía, mis manos subieron hacia su cabello y enterré mis uñas en él lo jalaba y apretaba para despeinarlo mientras el beso seguía. No me di cuenta cuando habíamos caminado tanto pero ya no estábamos cerca de la pista ni de la gente estábamos entrando a una cabaña y subiendo a unas escaleras, de repente vegeta tomo mis piernas y de un salto me eleve y las enrosque en su cintura para poder sostenerme mientras el apretaba más su agarre para asegurarme, volví a tomar su rostro para volver a besarlo y luego sentí como una mano dejo mi cuerpo y abrió una puerta, avanzo hasta que me dejo caer en una cama y mi cabeza choco contra la almohada mientras veía a vegeta gatear sobre de mi hasta colocarse encima, cuando nuestros ojos estuvieron a la misma altura y el apoyo sus brazos en ambos lados de mi cuerpo me sonrió y empezó a reír _

_De que te ríes Bruto.- le dije chistosa_

_De esto Bruta.- sonrió el mientras besaba mi cuello nuevamente y luego se separó para volver a verme.- no se supone que me odiabas.- pregunto con otra sonrisa y con mira juguetona _

_No se supone que era muy vulgar para ti.- le conteste yo dándole un corto beso _

_Exacto.- dijo para girarse y recostarse alado de mi.- y es por eso que esto no tiene sentido.- yo también me gire para recargar mi cabeza en su pecho y mirarlo atentamente _

_Y está mal.- no pude evitar que mi voz saliera algo triste y hasta quebrada acaso no soy atractiva para él o no le gusto hice algo malo para que dejara de besarme. La angustia y el dolor recorrió mi cuerpo centrándose en un solo lugar el corazón no es posible que de los dos se la única que haya querido desear…._

_Ya deja de pensar tanto bulma.- me hablo vegeta mirando el techo y pasando una mano por mi cintura descansándola ahí mire atentamente como otra la colocaba en su nunca para usarla como almohada mientras cerraba los ojos_

_Entonces.- dije ante su silencio _

_Estamos ebrios.- me aseguro suspirando y quedándose completamente dormido.- no quiero que mañana no lo recuerdes o que le eches la culpa al alcohol.- susurro y su respiración se tornó más lenta y entendí que se había dormido. Qué quiso decir con eso acaso el no quiso acostarse conmigo por temor que no lo recordara y en la mañana le echara en cara que había estado ebria, de verdad piensa que yo creería que se aprovechó de la situación. Levante de nuevo mi vista solo para ver su rostro tranquilo levante una de mis manos y lo acaricie con cuidado para después acomodarme nuevamente junto a él y quedarme cómodamente dormida en su pecho._

_Me desperté perezosamente levante mi vista para encontrar la mirada de vegeta viéndome curiosamente como esperando algo _

_Vegeta.- dije extrañada y mire como por un momento tragaba saliva.- jajajaj que traes hombre parece como si hubieras visto un muerto.- él se enojo_

_Bueno tu cara no es muy agradable como para ser lo primero que alguien quiera ver toda las mañanas.- dijo para provocarme_

_Lo mismo digo cariño.- me quite de su pecho._

_Me desperté perezosamente levante mi vista para encontrar la mirada de vegeta viéndome curiosamente como esperando algo _

_Vegeta.- dije extrañada y mire como por un momento tragaba saliva.- jajajaj que traes hombre parece como si hubieras visto un muerto.- el se enojo_

_Bueno tu cara no es muy agradable como para ser lo primero que alguien quiera ver toda las mañanas.- dijo para provocarme_

_Lo mismo digo cariño.- me quite de su pecho y me senté en la cama mientras me estiraba _

_Cuánto dormimos?.- le pregunte a vegeta _

_Pues son las…- y se quedó callado me extrañe y me gire para verlo pálido, me concentre en su mirada y mire el reloj y me exalte_

_Las tres de la tarde.- grite pero cómo es posible dormimos aquí toda lo noche y parte del dia. Vegeta y yo nos levantamos corriendo y bajamos por las escaleras vimos a una 18 dormida en el sillón a un Krilin en el suelo y aun Brolly recargado en una pared. Despertamos a 18 que no estaba de un buen humor al parecer se le habían pasado las copas, Krilin a un balbuceaba no sé qué cosas. Mientras que Brolly camino a la cocina para buscar algo para el dorlor. Vegeta y yo decidimos ir a buscar a los demás pues aún faltaban Radizz, Golu, 17 y Milk. Subimos nuevamente pues recuerdo que había otros cuartos en el piso de arriba. Camine y abrí el primero para encontrar a Radizz con una de mis porristas en una cama en automático cerré la puerta y vegeta me paso de largo mientras empezaba a jalonear a un Radizz molesto por haber interrumpiendo su sueño mejor trate de olvidar lo que vi y me acerque para abrir la puerta pero vegeta me detuvo_

_Mejor yo tú te quedas como en trance.- me hice a un lado para que el abriera la puerta y solo se asomó y la volvió a cerrar normal_

_Y bien.- pregunte_

_No hay nadie.- respondió serio.- avísale a 18 que te ayude a buscar afuera para largarnos de una buena vez yo no proteste eh hice lo que me ordeno entre 18 y yo buscamos a los demás y encontramos a 17 en las mismas condiciones que radizz pero esta vez fue brolly el que lo despertó y le lanzaba ropa para que se cubriera, al poco tiempo venían vegeta con una Milk y un Goku bastante serios. Nosotros no dijimos nada y nos encaminamos al auto y como siempre Brolly, Radizz y 17 se iban e uno mientas que nosotros en el otro. Como vegeta era el más sobrio y despierto de todos fue el que condujo hasta llegar a la casa y cuando llegamos vimos algo muy extraño había personas sacando muebles de la casa de vegeta acaso se iban a mudar, mire a vegeta y estaba igual de extrañado que yo estaciono su auto y todos bajamos mientras caminamos a adentrarnos en la casa miramos a la mama de vegeta gritarle no se que los sujetos estaba muy alterada _

_Mama.- hablo vegeta fuerte para que lo escuchara la Sra. Ouji se giró y vimos las lágrimas en su rostro eh hiso que la angustia llenara mi pecho y me preocupara por verla en ese estado.- que pasa.- dijo el más serio_

_Veg….vegeta.- dijo ella entrecortada.- se lo están llevando todo.- empezó alterarse mas_

_Mama tranquila que pasa.- dijo el _

_La empresa…. La empresa quebró estanos en la ruina.- estallo en llano.- nos quedamos en la calle._

…_**. … ….. …. …**_

_**Siento el retraso pero había escribido un capitulo pero no me gusto y lo borre y volvi hacerlo espero les guste :3 y como lo mencione en mi Facebook anoche no actualize por que me avisaron de un examen sorpresa y ya no pude escribir el capitulo porque me tuve que poner a estudiad ¬¬ tontos exámenes sorpresa gracias por su comprensión :3**_

_Ale 1008 __ corazon me alegra que te gusten mis capítulos y te hagan reir me hece muy feliz leer eso ( y cremme a mi me pasa lo mismo tambien y mi familia piensa que estoy loca cuano me rio asi que te comprendo :3 aquí te dejo otro capitulo y espero que tambien te gustes. Mil gracias por tu hermoso comentario y por estarme leyendo ( y ahora viene mas VxB :3) espero que te la pases increibe en la playa divierte mucho y toma mucho sol. Cuídate mucho besos y nos vemos_

_Kristy.-__ gracias por seguirme leyendo y dejarme tus lindos comentarios yo tambien amo a vegeta :3 aquí te dejo otro capitulo aver que te parece cuídate mucho y besos_

_Tormenta 2104.__- si lo de mi antiguo Facebook fue triste : ( pero ya me estoy acotumbrando al bueno y mas al ver que muchas de ustedes me agregaron :3…. Hay ese Zarbon como hago que lo odien xD hasta a mi ya me cae mal jajajjaj xD pero veremos que pasa aquí te dejo el capitulo haber que te parece y tus suposiciones osn acertadas pero aver que pasara mañana cuídate mcuho y mil gracias por tu comentario un abrazo y besos de mi aprte ;3_

_Sakury li´minamoto.__- esos besucones jajaj xD a mi tambien me alegra mucho despertar y ver sus lindos comentarios de verdad no saben como me alegran el dia. Aquí te dejo otro capitulo a ver que te parece y espero que te guste cuídate mucho y besos _

_Mireia 13.-__ hermosa gracias siempre por tus lindos comentarios ya veremos como se relacionas estos dos en un futuro… y te entiendo yo tampoco no me resisito de leer sus comentarios cuando estoy en la escuela :3. Aquí te dejo otro capitulo haber que te parece cuídate mucho y besos_

_Mare 14.-__ jejejje si esa bulma es una chantajista a ver si logra conseguirle la cita. Linda gracias por tu lindos comentarios aquí te dejo otro capitulo espero que te guste cuídate mcuho y besos_

_Vegitta May__.- sii U.U lo de mi Facebook fue muy triste pero bueno ya me hise uno nuevo y espero que no vuelva a pasar y es cierto no vale la pena enojarme por personas que no lo valen. Me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo y mil gracias por tu comentarios y no preocupes yo se que estas ocupada y aun asi lees mi fic y te tomas el timpo de dejarme tus lindos comentarios muchas gracias cuídate mucho y besos_

_**Aioro Ouji es mi nuevo Fic**_

_**Y recuerden que quejas, sugerencias o lo que seas son bienvenidas conmigo ya que su oponion es muy importante para mi **_

_**Las quiere **_

_**Aioro**_


	22. Chapter 22

**Capitulo 22**

Los llantos de la Sra. Ouji retumbaban por todo el lugar pero a las personas parecía no importarles en absoluto seguían saqueando toda la mansión Ouji ante la presencia de la familia, 18 se acercó a la mama de vegeta y lentamente se la llevó al sofá para que pudiera descansar un poco y tal vez tranquilizarse, Milk junto con Goku fueron a la cocina para ver si podían prepararle un poco de Te para calmar sus nervios y tranquilarla mejor. Vegeta no dijo nada en cambio camino hacia el elevador y yo lo seguí ya que sentía que estaba estorbando el no dijo nada y agradecía que no me corriera o se desquitara conmigo presiono el botón del 4 piso y empezamos a subir cuando se abrió la puerta caminamos por una largo camino y sería la primera vez que veía las oficinas de los Ouji pues en todo el tiempo que llevo conociéndolos jamás subí a este piso. Llegamos al final del pasillo y vimos una puerta roja con símbolo de la empresa de los Ouji, Vegeta ni se molestó en tocar y abrió la puerta de golpe. Y al parecer era la oficina ya que el señor Ouji estaba pegado al ventanal de la oficina nosotros nos acercamos lentamente hacia el y nos asomamos por la ventana para ver lo que lo tenía tan concentrado la ventana daba perfectamente la vista de la carretera y el frente de la casa, podíamos ver como las personas empezaban a guardar en camiones toda las pertenencias de la mansión una por una desde los cuadros mas lujosos, las esculturas, los mueble son estaban dejando absolutamente nada.

Papa.- hablo vegeta con la mirada también perdida. Mire al señor Ouji y era increíble el parecido ambos cerca de la ventana mirando el mismo lugar con sus brazos cruzados y su ceño fruncido

Lo perdimos todo.- soltó el señor Ouji.- estamos en la ruina y no hay nada que se pueda hacer.- descruzo sus brazos y camino hasta su escritorio para sentarse en la silla y recargar sus brazos en ambos lados de la silla

Como fue eso posible..- vegeta aun seguía viendo la ventana

La empresa Cenji creció a tal punto que fue imposible superarla y al parecer estuvo en competencia con nosotros en todo momento, el dueño había venido hace no más de unos meses para hacer un contrato no muy favorecedor para nosotros y el cual pensó que no me daría cuenta así que me rehusé a hacer el trato con ellos pero nunca imagine que se fueran en nuestra cuenta arruinaron cada trato, cada negocio, cada intento de negociación todo, perdimos a nuestros clientes, y con ellos una suma muy importante de dinero. La empresa fue decayendo rápidamente y cada día perdíamos sumas muy elevadas de dinero tu madre logro un préstamo con el banco y pensamos que con ese dinero podríamos solucionarlo y sobreponernos pero al parecer no es así, perdimos todo y el banco nos hipoteco hasta saldar la gran suma debida.

No se supone que tuvimos clientes leales y contratos por bastantes años.- vegeta se giró para verlo y me sorprendía que aun pudiera guardar la calma

Ahora que empresas Cenji acabo con varias empresas nadie quiere arriesgarse a quedar en la ruina

Es tanto el miedo que causa la empresa de los Cenji?.- pregunte yo

Los Cenjis son una maldita familia de lo más déspota que eh conocido, no les importa cuántas personas se quedaran sin casa o sin comer o llegan a morir de hambre mientras obtengan lo que desean seguirán pisoteando a todos solo conozco unas cuantas empresas que no están alidadas con ellos y eso incluyendo la tuya.

Cuales el plan?.- pregunto vegeta

Plan.- repitió su padre.- no hay plan vegeta ni siquiera una opción B que no lo entiendes estamos en banca rota, le empresa que años fue de generación en generación el la familia Ouji ya no existe no somos nada y para variar lamentablemente ahora trabajamos para empresas Cenji

Que!.- grito vegeta.- como.- exigió saber la respuesta

Fue tanta la deuda que los Cenji terminaron comprando a empresas Ouji este edificio ahora les pertenece, pero aun asi estaba la deuda del banco y si no la pagábamos dábamos todos en la cárcel, el Sr. Cenji pago una gran cantidad al banco para evitar la orden de aprensión en nuestra contra con la condición de trabajar para ellos.- soltó decepcionado o resignado no lo sé su cara cambio de distintas expresiones a medida que hablaba entre el odio, el rencor, la vergüenza y el arrepentimiento, escuche como vegeta golpeaba la pared y camino molesto a ella

Ni creas que yo me rebajare a ser la mofa de esos payasos

No tenemos opción Vegeta.- le hablo su padre antes de que saliera.- si no aceptas iras a la cárcel.

Hum para lo que me importa.- y salió azotando la puerta yo me quede callada no sabía que decir y tampoco había mucho que opinar. Mire al papa de vegeta aun con la mirada perdida

Lo siento.- susurre.- si hay algo que …

No hay nada que hacer muchacha.- cerro sus ojos y luego de unos momentos los volvió abrir se levantó y se alejó de su escritorio a dirección a la puerta.- créeme que intente todo para evitar que pasara esto pero fue inevitable

Le creo.- asegure.- porque no van todos a mi casa un momento apuesto que los pastelillos de mi mama distraerán un poco a su esposa.- el se giro para sonreírme

Serika no lo tomo muy bien aún no puede asimilar que todo esos años sacrificados en la empresa se perdieran de unos días para otro…. Pero te tomare la palabra ya que no tenemos un lugar a donde ir.- el Sr. Ouji abandono el estudio mientras yo me quedaba repasando todo lo que paso y lo encontraba totalmente horrible no se quería yo en el lugar de ellos como afrontar que de un día eres millonario con todos los lujos y comodidades y en otro momento están en la miseria. Sacudí mi cabeza y camine en dirección al elevador. y me dije como todo ahora se veía mas solo mas vacío, se habían llevado todo no habían dejado ni el mínimo objeto prácticamente desalojaron la Mansión. Cuando llegue al primer piso mire a al Sra y el Sr. Ouji mirando cada parte vacía de su casa, me acerque lentamente a ellos y antes de hablar se me adelantaron

Muchacha dile a tu padre que necesito hablar con el

No vienen?.- pregunte ahorita lo que menos necesitaban era estar aquí

Mas al rato querida necesitamos tiempo para despedirnos.- me hablo la mama de vegeta ya más tranquila pero aun asi notaba su aire de melancolía.- además también tenemos que buscar un Hotel

Bien entonces nos vemos al rato.- Salí lo más posible de esa casa no soportaba verlos así, si bien el matrimonio Ouji siempre tuvo un porte y una elegancia única sabía muy bien que su empresa era de las mejores de la nación, mas apartes se les conocía por su carácter fuerte eh intimidante y ahora verlos derrotados tristes y con una mirada vacía no sabía que decir no soportaba verlos de esa forma. Entre a mi casa llena de pensamientos quería ayudarlos pero no sabía cómo, camine hasta la cocina abrí el refrigerador pero no buscaba nada más bien me movía automáticamente

Bulma.- me hablo mi padre.- por fin volviste.- yo me gire y no sé qué cara tenia ya que mi padre me miro directamente y se quitó el cigarro de la boca para apagarlo en un cenicero cercano.- me imagino que ya te enteraste

Tú lo sabias?.- le pregunte ya que la forma en que lo dijo me daba entender que él estaba enterado de todo

Si.- susurro sentándose en la mesa en su lugar correspondiente.- lamentablemente estaba consciente de la situación económica de los Ouji

Que!.- grite yo.- y si lo sabias porque no hiciste nada para ayudarlos porque los dejaste morir.- le reclame alterada pero él ni se molestó y siguió normal como siempre

Trate cariño.- me confeso y yo me calme para ponerle más atención.- inclusive se lo informe al Sr. Ouji le dije como estaba la situación en su empresa y como decaía poco a poco y que si seguía así quedaría en la ruina.- saco otro cigarro y lo prendió para después llevárselo a la boca inclino su cabeza hacia tras y miro hacia el techo.- pero aun por todo los esfuerzos no logro salvarlo es increíble el poder y el miedo que casusa la familia de los Cenji

Padre tu los conoces?.- lo mire extrañada mientras me sentaba en la silla mas cercana a el

Si cariño los conocí hace no más de 2 años cuando aún vivíamos en la capital del Sur yo tampoco quise hacer negocios con él pues sabía muy bien sus tranzas y malas jugadas que en vez de ayudar terminaba perjudicando a nuestra empresa y fortaleciendo la suya.

Como es que yo no sabía de eso?.- ya que en ningún momento me informaron de tratos con esa empresa ya que en ese tiempo yo ya estaba involucrada en los negocios con mi padre

Fue algo muy rápido querida y la verdad preferí que no te involucras con ellos desde un principio presentía que no planeaban algo bueno y no quise arriesgarte

Aun así debiste de a verme informado pudimos a cavar como …..- pero no me dejo terminar

Por un motivo extraño no hicieron nada entre nosotros la verdad yo también estaba preparado para algo igual pero nunca sucedió y aun me extraña el motivo por el cual ellos se frenaron con nosotros.- luego su cara paso a una de incomodidad

Papa.- le hable seria.- hay algo que no me has dicho.- el me miro por un momento asintió y suspiro pesadamente

La empresa Cenji nunca hubiera podido acabar con la de los Ouji en tan poco tiempo amenos..- y callo

Amenos.- seguí yo esto no me gustaba

Amenos que tuviera a una persona a su favor en el área de la empresa Ouji, alguien que le pasara información o que dañara los materias para que los productos de entrega no estuvieron en perfecto estado y así la empresa perdiera clientes tan drásticamente

Quieres decir que alguien los traiciono.- ahora estaba más consternada que antes

Si.- respondió mi padre

Y tú sabes quien fue.- el volvió asentir.- vamos papa dilo.- ya me estaba impacientando con su silencio y nunca eh sido una mujer muy paciente

Paragus.- respondió mi padre.- él fue el mayor culpable de la mala racha de empresas Ouji por el cayeron en bancarrota más rápido de lo debido

El… el papa de Brolly.- susurre yo en Shock estaba como ida Brolly el mismo Brolly que yo conozco mi amigo e íntimo y viejo amigo de la familia de vegeta no esto debe ser una broma el jamás aria algo así y menos a los que son su familia esto debe ser un error. Estaba a punto de preguntarle algo más a mis papa cuando escuchamos ruidos nos acercamos a la sala para ver a mi mama ofreciéndole Té a la mama de vegeta mientras que al papa le ofrecía pastelillos

Briefs.- dijo el papa de vegeta sin ánimos cuando nos vio.- necesitamos hablar

Vamos a mi despacho.- mi papa compartió una mirada conmigo antes de que el papa de vegeta se disculpará y ambos caminara hacia su estudio comprendí que mi papa le diría todo lo que me dijo a mi así que espero que la reacción de la papa de vegeta cuando sepa la verdad no sea tan grave

Y 18.- pregunte al no verla

Mi linda Anne fue a quedarse con Milk esta noche dijo que quería alejarse de esto por una noche pero yo sé que lo hiso para que no pagáramos una habitación más en un hotel

Oh querida lo siento tanto esto es horrible.- exclamo mi madre ofreciéndole mas pastelillos porque prácticamente ella los estaba devorando

Y porque no se quedan aquí.- solté yo ahora no estaban en tiempo de gastar dinero en un hotel más bien tenían que ahorrar todo lo que podían para poder levantarse de nuevo

Oh bulmita esa es una brillante idea.. dijo mi madre feliz

No.- sentencio la mama de vegeta dejando el pastel de lado.- como pueden pesar que no sotros abusarimos asi de ustedes no para nada ya encotraremos algo decente además no queremos incomodarlos

No hay molestia verdad Bulmita.- dijo mi madre

Para nada la casa es bastante amplia y tiene habitaciones que nunca creímos llenarse y sería un desperdicio que alguien lo las habitara por un tiempo.- le dije sincera tratando de convencerla esta familia si se lo propone se convierten en unos tercos de primera

Bien pero solo será por un tiempo.- nos dijo después de tanta pensarla.- y solo si aceptan que te paguemos algo de renta

Si!.- grito mi madre de alegría mientras saltaba.- siempre quise tener una hermana.- yo sonreí ante la actitud comprensiva de mi madre, platicamos un poco más con la mama de vegeta y tratamos de que olvidara el mal rato que paso hace unas horas. Goku llego después, al parecer le había avisado a Radizz y a 17 lo sucedido y ellos vendrían a mi casa a primera hora para discutir lo que se aria de ahora en adelante. Junto con Goku nos pusimos a preparar las habitaciones de cada uno. Solo me faltaba una pero recordé que la del fondo del pasillo era la de Krilin y no iba a moverle sus cosas ya que ese era su cuarto cuando se quedaba en mi casa

Solo falta vegeta.- me hablo Goku algo tranquilo

Es cierto nos falta ese bruto.- pero ya no había habitaciones disponibles bueno no en este lado del pasillo pero tampoco quería acomodarlo muy lejos ya que aquí tenía acceso directo a todo más rápidamente.- pues puede dormir contigo.- solté

Jajajajjaj.- rio Goku.- es broma vegeta preferiría dormir a lado de tu gato que compartir la habitación y créeme que no estoy bromeado.- y de verdad le creía conocía como era mi "amorcito" y su carácter de los mil demonios

Oh.- exclame.- que tonta pues si alado de mi cuarto hay otro disponible.- Goku y yo caminamos a él y efectivamente el cuarto estaba disponible solo que tenía algunas cajas de la mudanza que nunca me encargue de revisar, y tampoco se me dio por hacerlo, Goku me ayudo a ponerlas en el armario mientras yo le ponía sabanas limpias a la cama cuando acabamos, decidimos bajar a desayunar y me encontré a todos bueno excepto que faltaba Vegeta

Y Vegeta.- pregunto Goku

Desde la tarde no ah regreso y tampoco se ha reportado.- contento su padre serio

Es normal.- respondió su madre.- a vegeta siempre le ha gustado resolver sus problemas solo, es tan orgulloso que no permite que nadie le ayude. Yo me disculpe y Salí de mi casa me preocupaba Vegeta ya estaba bastante oscuro para que estuviera fuera de casa estaba a punto de subirme a mi auto y partí a buscarlo cuando recordé

"**más al rato querida necesitamos tiempo para despedirnos"**_ recordé las palabras de la mama de vegeta y cerré la puerta de mi coche mientras caminaba en dirección a casa de los Ouji ignore completamente la advertencia de no pase y abrí la puerta tuve que subir por unas escaleras que ni sabía que existían ya que el elevador no serbia y dios como lo extrañe hasta que por fin llegue al primer tercer piso, camine a paso lento hacia la habitación de vegeta para encontrarlo en media habitación observando un cuarto azul completamente vacío él me estaba dando la espalda y sabía que se había dado cuenta de mi presencia pero no se volteaba yo quería decirle algo pero no sabía que, como empezar la conversación digo un Lo siento un todo saldrá bien no funciona con vegeta así que opte mejor por decir una tontería para romper el hielo_

_Y tu nombre pequeño es vegeta Verdad.- empecé a bromear _

_Ah me dijiste pequeño.-. me contesto a un dándome la espalda _

_Por qué no vienes si no tienes un lugar a donde ir_

_Hum.- se giró molesto, y viéndome con una cara de que te traes loca_

_Te serviré mucha comida me imagino que comes igual que goku oh me equivoco.- le dije sonriente evitando reírme pues a esta hora lo mas probable es que Goku haya arrasado con todo el refrigerador.- pero no te permitiré que te enamores de mi aunque me encuentres muy atractiva _

_Ah que mujer tan vulgar eres y deja de gritarme.- se quejó para luego sentarse en la cama.- que es lo que quieres Bulma.-. yo camine hasta sentarme alado de el _

_Quiero que vengas y te quedes en mi casa.- le dije normal_

_No necesito tu lastima.- me dijo indignado girando su cabeza en otra dirección _

_No es lastima.- le dije enojada.- lo hago porque quiero.- y el volvió a mirarme _

_Porque.- me miro confundido.- porque lo haces _

_No se.- respondí sincera _

_El rio mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia la puerta.- para ser la mujer más lista del mundo a veces puede ser muy tonta.- yo no le dije nada y camine junto a el mientras ambos nos dirigíamos a mi casa y ya veremos que sucede de ahora en adelante_

_**Nota**_

_**Kristy**__.- lo se ayer aun estaba triste por lo de mi antiguo Facebook pero ya lo estoy superando gracias por la preocupación y ahora que tengo el nuevo y ya me estoy adaptando estoy feliz, me alegra mucho que te gustara el capitulo y owww que bueno que me quieras agragar a Facebook no mas un favorcito me habisas quien eres porque por lo del ultmo Facebook bloqueado me quiero fijar bien en los que agrego xD. Espero que el capitulo te guste y gracias por tus lindos comentarios cuídate mucho y besos_

_**Vegitta May.- **__owww nuestro vegeta es todo un príncipe el no se aprobecharia de una bulma ebria además de que el tambien lo estaba :p. espero que te guste el capitulo de hoy gracias por dejarme siempre tus lindos comentarios cuídate mucho y besos _

_**Mireia 13.-**__ me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior espero que este tambien sea de tu agrado( nuestro vegeta es todo un caballero xD) pero bien que se durmió alado de ella jaajjaja xD ( y si fuera bulma yo tampoco le hubiera reclamado nada xD. Linda cuídate mucho un beso y una brazo._

_**Sintinosoynada.-**__ hermosa mil gracias por hacerte una cuenta y dejarme un comentario tan bonito no sabes lo que me alegra saber que mi fic esta en tu lista de favoritos y si yo tambien pensé que no era correcto que vegeta y bulma se relacionara igual como con Yamsha no tiene que ser diferente sobre tu pregunta se contestara a en capítulos siguientes pero (tienes buena intuición :P) de nuevo mil gracias por estarme leyendo cuídate mucho y besos ah y espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado y recuerda alguna queja, sugerencia o algo que no te guste hasmela saber ya que tu opinión es importante para mi :3_

_**Ale1008.- **__hermosa me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo (:O te quemaste muy feo pobrecita de ti no entonces mejor si con la sombrilla y mucho bloqueador :p) no hay que repetir traumas de la infancia hay que cuidar nuestra piel :p. mil gracias por tus animos y tus consejos espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado y gracias por dejarme tus comentarios bonitos cuídate mucho y besos_

_**Mare 14.-**_ _si pobrecita de la familia Ouji pero veremos que hago por ellos u.u, me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo y espero qu este tambien sea de tu agrado cuídate mucho linda y besos._

_**Sakury li´minamoto.- **__si nuestros hermosos ganaron ( y en efecto vegeta es todo un caballero el no se aprobecharia de una bulma borracha quiere que este consienta para que los disfrute xD) jajajaj okey no xD owww la famila de Vegeta ya veremos que pasa con ellos me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capitulo y espero que este tambien cuídate mucho un abrazo y un beso :3_

_**Tormenta 2104.- **__jejejje me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo para serte sincera me encanta el futball americano pero no se jugarlo asique no supe si entendieron todo lo que puse pero me alegra saber que si y que lo hallas disfrutado ( vegeta es un amor) y si lamentablemente la familia Ouji pasara por difíciles etapas pero esperemos que salgan adelante, linda espero que este capitulo tambien sea de tu agrado gracias por siempre dejarme tus hermosos comentarios te mando un abrasote de oso un beso y cuídate mucho :3_

_**Y les recuerdo que yo siempre agredecere que me dejen sus comentarios sean buenos o críticos siempre serán bien recibidos conmigo **_

_**Cuidense mucho **_

_**Las quiere**_

_**Aioro**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Capítulo 23**_

_vegeta y yo aminamos tranquilamente hacia mi casa ya no fue necesario decir más pues todo estaba dicho y no quería presionarlo para habar sé que en estos momentos lo único que quería era estar solo y pensar como el solo sabe hacerlo y me sorprende do lo fuerte que puede llegar a ser digo otro en su lugar incluyéndome ya me hubiera vuelto loca de la desesperación de la incredibilidad de que esto de verdad me está pasando. lo mire nuevamente cuando estuvimos enfrente de la casa lucia tranquilo con su semblante de siempre como si no hubiera pasado nada, como si hace unas horas no le hubieran dicho que se quedó en las ruinas que ha perdido todo que tendrá que trabajar para los malditos que provocaron su miseria y por eso lo admiro tanto a pesar de que la mayoría del tiempo me quejo por su actitud arrogante o su orgullo increblantable hoy agradezco que lo tengo que eso sea lo que lo haga ser tan fuerte en estos momentos tan difíciles que luche y que no se dé por vencido. Abrí la puerta de la casa y ambos ingresamos en ella caminamos hacia el comedor siguiendo las voces provenientes de él. y ahí estaban las dos familias cenando tranquilamente, riendo, se veían felices_

_vegeta hijo.-lo saludo su mama cuando nos vio entrar.- tienes hambre.- el solo asintió con su cabeza y se encamino para sentarse en una de las sillas disponibles, yo me acomode en mi lugar de siempre y quede justo enfrente de vegeta mi mama se encargó de serviles grandes cantidades de comida supongo que después de que vio como comían 3 de los Ouji se imaginó que vegeta comería igual. La cena fue bastante tranquila demasiado para mi gusto por lo general con mi familia estamos acostumbrados a tener diferentes platicas en la mesa desde muy serias hasta las más divertidas pero nunca comemos en silencio, mire a la familia Ouji y a ellos parecía no molestarle es más podía jurar que hasta estaban tranquilos, hasta Goku no hablaba pero era porque estaba más ocupado engullendo todo lo que podía. Cuando vegeta termino de comer se me quedo viendo y entendí su señal_

_ven te llevare a tu habitación.- me levante de la mesa y por suerte yo también había terminado de comer, camine hacia el pasillo para dirigirme a las escaleras mientras era seguida por vegeta y como me lo esperaba no dijo nada caminamos un poco más hasta que pude ver mi habitación la pase de largo y me dirigí a otra puerta _

_bien aquí dormirás y la habitación junto a ti es la mía.- entramos al cuarto y el solo lo analizaba la verdad era sencilla una cama, un buro, la tele, el closet y el cuarto de baño las paredes estaban pintadas de blanco y note su molestia ante el color_

_puedes arreglarlo como tú quieras .- y el solo seguía observando todo.- en el baño hay toallas limpias jabón y lo necesario para que estés limpio. Creo que mi mama te mando a comprar ropa no se si sea de tu gusto.- vegeta camino hacia mí me tomo del brazo y me dio la vuelta y me empezó a empujar a la salida _

_vegeta que haces bruto.- peor ni se inmuto ni me contesto me saco del cuarto y cerró la puerta _

_Grosero.- le grite para luego caminar al mío y tome una larga ducha había sido un día muy agotador quien diría que después de estar tan felices y tranquilos, ahora estábamos tristes y preocupados por lo que pasara en el futuro. Cuando Salí de bañarme me seque completamente y me coloque un short negro para dormir con una sudadera rosa algo floja, me acosté en mi cama y pude escuchar los ruidos del cuarto de alado al parecer vegeta estaba moviendo cosas. Hay vegeta que voy hacer contigo, el sonido de mi celular me saco de mis pensamientos lo agarre y more que era un mensaje de Brolly decía que estaba afuera de mi casa y que tenía que hablar conmigo pero que aria ahora que se que el responsable de las desdicha de los Ouji es el cómo espera que hable con el como si nada_

_**que arias si no tuvieras ninguna opción y terminaras lastimando a los que quieres.-**__**Supongo que trataría de explicarles el motivo de mi comportamiento.- **__**Y si no puedes y si crees que la explicación no es suficiente.- **__**Seguiría insistiendo hasta que comprendieran el motivo por el cual lo hice**_

_Recordé la conversación que tuve con Brolly el otro día en el parque y quiero creer en verdad quiero creer que existe un motivo muy fuerte para que el haya callado lo que hiso, me coloque unas pantuflas y silenciosamente Salí de mi cuarto la puerta rechino un poco y preferí dejar de moverla no quería despertar a nadie y que se armara un borlote camine por los pasillos de mi casa lo más lente y cautelosamente posible todo estaba muy callado y tranquilo que daba miedo logre bajar las escaleras y me dirigía a la puerta para salir de la casa cuando ya estuve fuera procure cerrarla igual, lentamente y pude ver a Brolly sentado en la banqueta de la calle. Camine hacia el y me abrace con mis brazos la noche estaba un poco fresca y como Sali tan ditraida no me puse algo más abrigador_

_Brolly .- lo llame y él se giró para verme lucia tan serio y hasta me atrevo a decir triste_

_Bulma gracias por recibirme.- me dijo el_

_Que haces aquí?.- le pregunte.- Brolly es cierto que_

_Si.- me corto.- suponía que ya lo sabias _

_Entonces tu.- empecé asustarme de verdad el no le importa lo que hiso_

_No.- elevo la voz.- yo jamás quise que pasara esto.- soltó alterándose un poco _

_Pero si lo sabias por qué no lo dijiste_

_No es tan sencillo bulma.- llevo sus manos hacia su cabello y lo agarro con desesperación.- no podía decir nada tu no lo entiendes.- y me dio la espalda_

_Entonces explícame.- lo tome por los hombros y lo gire nuevamente hacia mi.- _

_No puedo.- desvió su mirada.- de verdad quiero decirte pero no puedo _

_Tan grave es.- le susurre mirándolo a los ojos buscando que viera los míos algo me decía que Brolly tenía miedo pero de que o de quien_

_No me odies bulma.- me tomo de las manos y las coloco en su pecho justo en el lugar de su corazón.- no me odies no tu no lo soportaría.- yo solo sentí como se me partía el corazón_

_Yo no te odio Brolly pero necesito que me expliques lo que paso _

_No puedo.- y me soltó _

_Porque no debes entender que esto es grave por dios Brolly la familia de vegeta se ha quedado sin nada, necesito saber por qué para ayudarlos_

_No.- alzo la vos un poco enojado.- si es para ayudarlos no te dire nada_

_Pero de que hablas.- me enoje_

_Bulma aléjate de ellos _

_Tienes una idea de lo que estás diciendo.- me agarro un poco fuerte de los hombros mientras me dijo_

_Si la tengo y por qué la tengo te lo digo aléjate de los Oujis o tu también saldrás perjudicada no pude hacer nada por ellos por eso no quiero que te suceda lo mismo que a ti _

_Brolly de que hablas.- ya me estaba preocupando _

_Que haces aquí.- escuchamos la voz de vegeta y sentía como los dos palidecíamos _

_Ve…vegeta.- me gire para verlo y lo que vi no me gusto estaba enojado realmente enojado tenía esa mirada de odio y desprecio que siempre le dedicaba a Zarbon pero ahora la tenía con Brolly ¡oh no no me digas que ya lo sabe!_

_Vegeta.- dijo Brolly tranquilo_

_Te pregunte qué haces aquí insecto no cuál era mi nombre.- su voz sonaba más grave de lo normal y se iba acercando a paso rápido hacia nosotros_

_No vine a verte a ti si eso es lo que creías.- le contesto Brolly_

_Bulma metete a la casa.- me dijo vegeta sin mirarme_

_Tu no la ordenas aún tengo cosas de que hablarle.- le reto el _

_Como que como nos jugaste sucio oh como tú y tu padre se convirtieron en las perras de Frezzer.- yo me gire para verlo a brolly en busca de una explicación pero él no me miraba estaba con la vista concentrada en vegeta_

_Frezzer.-le dije yo.-. que tiene que ver el profesor en todo esto_

_Anda dile, dile que en clase le pasabas la información a ese maricon de nuestra empresa ya que ese afeminado es el hijo del propietario de empresas Cenji _

_Es verdad.- le pregunte a un más incrédula de que eso fuera verdad _

_Bulma confía en mi.- me susurro concentrándose en mi e ignorando a vegeta.-yo nunca quise _

_Que tu no quisiste.- no preveni cuando vegeta tumbo a Brolly con un puñetazo en su mejilla.- que no quisiste idiota sacar información de nuestra empresa para después vendérsela a Frezzer.- y volvió a golpearlo_

_Vegeta tranquilízate estás loco.- le grito Brolly forcejando con el _

_Que me tranquiliza.- volvió a golpearlo.- destruiste mi vida, acabaste con mi empresa con mi familia con todo nos dejaste en la calle y tú quieres que me tranquilice.- vegeta lo seguía golpeando y brolly ni siquiera se defendía como si pensara que dejando que vegeta lo mole a golpes se le quitaría algo del remordimiento que probablemente tiene_

_Vegeta.- le grite acercándome a el y tomándolo de los hombros.- Vegeta déjalo por dios deja delo.- vegeta lo dejo bastante molesto se paró y me dedico al peor de sus miradas_

_A pesar de que sabes todo lo que hiso a un lo defiendes.- y se dio la vuelta y camino hacia la casa _

_Vegeta.-susurre triste no quería que él se enojara conmigo, sentía las lágrimas en mis ojos pero no dejaría derramar ninguna_

_Bulma.- me hablo Brolly pero yo le estaba dando la espalda_

_Vete Brolly.- le dije yo _

_Pero.- trato de decir_

_No.- lo interrumpí.- ahora no solo vete, el ya no dijo nada y solo sentí como se alejaba poco a poco, yo camine hacia mi casa y entre apresurada mientras me dirigía al cuarto de vegeta tenía que arreglar las cosas con él no quería irme a dormir sabiendo que el está enojado conmigo, toque la puerta levemente mientras susurraba su nombre despacio pero nada, nadie me abría, seguí tocando un poco más hasta que me atreví y abrí la puerta para encontrar el cuarto movido pero sin señales de el pero ahora donde podría estar dio no pudo haber ido a algún lado a estas horas, me dirigí a mi cuarto estresada pero por más que trate de dormir no pude molesta y fastidiada me levante y fui por un vaso de agua y cuando regrese para subir en vez de irme a mi cuarto tome las otras escaleras para llegar a la terraza de la casa no sé porque pero tenia ganas de ir al techo, mire que las puertas de cristale estaban abiertas, entre y pude ver a vegeta recargado en el barandal con la vista perdida en la ciudad y ahora que lo pienso tengo una vista preciosa las luces de la ciudad se ven perfectamente, mas la luz de la luna hace de la vista aún más hermosa de lo que ya es _

_Que haces aquí?.- me hablo el serio _

_Quiero hablar_

_Yo no.- contesto molesto.- vete mejor hablar con tu noviecito _

_No es mi novio.- le conteste igual de enojada acercándome para estar alado de el.- pero si es mi amigo.- le aclare_

_Pues yo no quiero saber nada de ese infeliz_

_Vegeta.- le regañe.- la verdad no sabes los motivos que lo orillaron a hacer lo que hiso _

_Y no me interesan_

_Vegeta_

_Dios mujer se supone que era nuestro amigo, nuestros padres se conocían desde secundaria y mi padre siempre le tuvo confianza y cuando era niños nos presentaron fue imposible que no nos lleváramos bien ya que nuestros caracteres eran similares y ahora después de tantos años se les ocurre hacer lo que hicieron porque y conque motivo donde quedo esa amistad y lealtad que tanto nos juraban.- vegeta apretó su puños en coraje.- es por eso que no confió en nadie siempre terminan traicionándote además.- pero no lo deje terminar me lance a sus brazos para abrazarlo lo sentía tenso muy tenso, el como que no sabía que hacer, y después de unos minutos de quedarse inmóvil correspondió a mi abrazo lo cual me sorprendió paso sus manos en mi cintura y se aferró a ella apretándome ya cercándome más a su cuerpo su cabeza la escondió en mi cuello mientras aspiraba profundamente mi piel._

_Puedes confiar en mi vegeta.- le susurre al oído.- sabes que siempre estaré ahí para ti.- yo apreté un poco más el agarre que tenía en su cuello.- yo no voy a traicionarte.- lleve una mano a su cabello y lo acaricie lentamente.- yo siempre estaré contigo.- el no dijo nada ni hiso nada y después de unos minutos se separó de mí y camino para adentrarse a la casa se detuvo un momento para que yo lo alcanzara y juntos y en silencio caminamos hacia nuestras habitaciones._

_La primera en llegar era la mía, cuando estuvimos delante de mi puerta me gire para decirle.- buenas noches vegeta.- me di nuevamente la vuelta sabiendo que no habría respuesta hacia mis palabras cuando me tomo del brazo para girarme nuevamente me acerco a el y me beso, fue un beso tan lento y tranquilo sin lengua ni nada, solo un rose de labios una caricia muy suave y reconfortante, sus labios se movían suave y lentamente sobre los míos. Yo le correspondí de la misma manera hasta que el decidió soltarme, me miro directamente a los ojos y sentía son profunda mirada negra clavándose con la mía para luego quitarse la vuelta y caminar hacia su habitación sin decir palabra alguna. Por mi parte me dirgí a mi cuarto ya más feliz y tranquila me recosté en mi cama y dormí con una sonrisa en el rostro._

_Desperté asustada y alterada al escuchar las fuertes alarmas que retumbaban por toda la casa, me levante de golpe para mirar mi reloj de noche y mire que eran las 5 de la mañana. Salí molesta del cuarto, para ver como salía vegeta del suyo con su ropa de entrar y más para haya a finales del pasillo también salía Goku, seguí a los locos para ver que demonios hacían levantados tan temprano y mire que fueron a mi jardín donde ya estaba el Sr. Ouji haciendo unos ejercicios. Vegeta y goku corrieron por todo el lugar y yo no podía creerlo quien en su sano juicio se levanta a las 5 de la mañana en un sábado, me di la vuelta para ignorarlos y cuando pase por la cocina mire a la Sra. Ouji preparando el desayuno _

_Oh querida que bueno que estas levanta .- me saludo de un mejor humor que el de ayer.-. quieres café.- me ofreció_

_Eh claro.- me senté en la barrita de mi cocina mientras esperaba..- disculpe pero le puedo hacer una pregunta_

_La que quieras querida_

_Siempre son así?_

_Así como.- _

_Siempre se levantan tan temprano _

_Bueno tenemos una vida muy activa que de ahora en adelante tendrás que acostumbrarte.- yo solo me quede pensando en cómo sería mi vida alado de todos estos Ouji. Al poco rato tocaron la puerta y cuando fui abrir me encontré con 18_

_Hola.- dijo tranquila con una maleta_

_18 no te esperaba tan temprano.- dije mirando que aun era demasiado temprano_

_Si bueno acostúmbrate que a esta hora siempre estaremos levantados.- me hice a un lado para dejarla pasar.- y cuál es mi habitación.- soltó_

_Así es por aquí.- lleve a 18 al cuarto que le había alistado anoche y tampoco protesto solo dijo que luego lo decoraría a su gusto, después de ayudarle a desempacar, me pidió que la llevara con Goku y vegeta y cuando entramos ninguno nos pelo estaba muy concentrados en su abdominales como para ponernos atención 18 no dijo nada y camino junto a ellos se posiciono alado del papa de vegeta y empezó a hacer mismo que ellos, todos iban tan parejos que parecían robots. Y lo único que pensé es que sería un largo día _

…_**.. …. ….. …. ….**_

_**Vejitakokoro.- me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo( jajajajja radizz te cae mal pues a de sir verda tampoco no es muy de mi agrado por eso casi ni lo menicono XD) aquí te dejo otro capitulo espero que te guste cuídate y besos**_

_**Kristy.- si a ese Zarbon ya le tocaba perder una me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo y veremso comos e repone la familia Ouji aquí te dejo otr a ver que te parece cuídate mucho y besos**_

_**Sintinosoynada.- si es muy triste lo de la familia Ouji pero nos sirve para acercar mas a la pareja, me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo aquí te dejo otra a ver que te parece y espero que te guste cuídate mucho y besos**_

_**Sakury lo´minamoto.- si ahora pasaran mucho mas cosas en la vida de amabas familias, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capitulo y espero qu este tambien sea de tu agrado. Cuídate mucho y besos**_

_**Roxemarie barrio.- linda yo ya te agrege a Facebook soy Aioro Ouji. Me alegra que te siga gustando la historia aquí te dejo otro capitulo a ver que te parece cuídate mucho y besos**_

_**Ale 1008.- hermosa me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo y espero que este también sea de tu agrado cuídate mucho y besos**_

_**GabiliVB.- si fue triste lo de mi antiguo face gracias por tu preocupación y jejej espero que hayas descubierto lo que me treia entre manos xD.- ( jejejej te dijieron eso pues como mi correo era nuevo no tenia ningún amigo en msn pero en Facebook si mucho jajajaj viejos pervertidos pues yo sou mujer y tengo 18 no creo entrar en esa categoría todavía xD pero gracias por el dato cuídate mucho y besos**_

_**Peny Hdez.- corazón no te preocupes yo tambien eh estado teniendo problemas con los comentarios me sale que se envían y cuando me meto no salen quien sabe que pasa. Me alera que te haya gustado el capitulo y vez como si adivinasnte ya viven juntitos :3.. espero que este capitulo tambien te guste cuídate mucho y besos**_

_**Mare 13.- jajajjaja esa bulma es una picarona xD pero me pregunto quien es mas bulma o vegeta bueno aquí te dejo otro capitulo espero que te guste cuídate mucho y besos**_

_**Mireia 13.- nadie rechazaría a un vegeta tan sensual.- hermosa me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo y si es algo triste pero necesario.- me alegra que te haya gustado al conversación esa sobre todo no podía dejarla atrás ya que fue la de inicios de la relación bueno cuídate mucho y besos**_

_**Corazones mañana publico el One shot de sanvalentin porque ahorita ya no teno tiempo **_

_**Que hayan pasado un super lindo 14 de febrero**_

_**Las quiere Aioro**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Capítulo 24**_

_Por fin era lunes, el fin de semana conviviendo con los Ouji fue de lo más extraño del mundo y por suerte no nos terminamos matando todos entre sí. Primera esos locos se levantaban a una hora exagerada en la mañana para empezar sus entrenamientos, mientras que la sra Ouji hacia la comida la cual siempre era carne y dios nunca creí aborrecer tanto la carne en dos días estaba completamente hastiada de su sabor y luego parecía que todo lo tenían controlado, tenían como cierta hora para actividades del dia. A la hora que se levantaban, cuando desayunaban, hacían ejercicio, se bañaban, volvían comer, luego cada uno utilizaba un tiempo para hacer lo que se les plazca para después volver a una rutina de entrenamientos, discusiones de la empresa o la economía, estrategias para no sé qué, y luego la cena._

_Mis papas y yo estábamos en un estado de incredibilidad de que pudieran administrar cada hora de su tiempo para todo los días pero decidimos que el domingo sería diferente por lo general los domingos me levanto a una hora aceptable y pongo mi música a todo volumen mientras aprovecho para bañarme y arreglarme, mis padres aprovechan para consentir a sus animales y dar una vuelta por el lugar para ver si no encuentran a otro animalito olvidado y solo por la calle. Después todos desayunamos juntos en familia platicamos de diversos temas ya sean serios o muy graciosos pero el punto era disfrutar de nuestra compañía más tarde ayudo a mi madre hacer pastelillos y ellos los llevan a una casa hogar para niños huérfanos. Y se suponía que este domingo sería igual pero olvidamos a nuestros invitados robots. Cuando me levante esa mañana con la música a todo lo que daba tuve una fuerte discusión de insultos con vegeta, se quejó de la música, del ruido y que sus pobres oídos no sé qué y que su tranquilado no de sonde y en fin puras tonterías. Más tarde cuando me puse a lavar el carro y vinieron Radizz junto con 17 tuve otra pelea con vegeta sobre mi forma de lavar el carro, que si los estaba provocando que si tenía que andar desnuda para lavar el carro y después empezó a gritarles a ellos por estarme viendo cuando estábamos en plena discusión me mire y que tenia de malo estaba vestida como siempre lo hago cuando lavo mi auto, con mi short de mezclilla y la parte superior de mi traje de baño luego el grito de la mama de vegeta nos asustó a todos corrimos a la casa para verla arriba de la mesa con una escoba en la mano apuntándole al pobre de Mirfus. Mirfus es el león domesticado por mis padres es más mansito que un gato consentido, la risa del papa de vegeta fue la otra que derramo el vaso para que la Sra. Ouji estallara y empezara a discutir con él, se gritaban muchas cosas y con un tono muy elevado de voz, yo me preocupe pero al ver la cara de 18 de tranquilidad y la de vegeta de burla entendí que para ellos tal vez este tipo de escenas era muy normal _

"_así serán tú y vegeta en unos años" me dijo Goku burlón y yo no pude evitar que mi cara se tornara de rojo, enserio nos vemos y discutimos como los papas de vegeta y luego cuando volví a verlos ya no estaban quise preguntar a donde fueron pero 18 me dijo que si no quería trauma psicológicos sería mejor que no subiera para las habitaciones. Cuando mi madre y yo nos pusimos a hacer los pastelillos para los niños no contábamos con la bola de glotones alrededor dejábamos un plato de pastelillos y galletas servidos y cuando dimos la vuelta toda la familia ouji tenía la boca llena y manchada de chocolate, mi madre casi se desmaya y tuvimos que atraparla y darle aire ya que se habían comido la mitad de los pastelillos que tuvimos que entregar en menos de una hora, discutí con vegeta por ser aprovechado y el me reprocho de nomas estarle reclamando a el cuándo toda su familia también lo hiso. Ya en la noche cuando cenamos todos en familia al principio estábamos serios, y veíamos como los Ouji se alimentaban lo más decentemente que podían ya que engullían la comida a una velocidad que no me explicaba como masticaban tragaban y volvían a meterse comida tan rápidamente, mis padres y yo comenzamos una de nuestras tatas platicas y me sorprendió que el primero en integrarse fuera el papa de vegeta ya que mi padre y yo estábamos hablando de los nuevos prototipos, la mama de vegeta le daba a mi madre consejos para una nueva receta de pastel de carne mientras que yo me puse a hablar con 18 sobre una nueva tienda de ropa que podría encantarle, Goku y vegeta estaban más concentrados en quien se llevaría el ultimo y único pedazo de carne en la mesa parecían niños chiquitos pelándose por un juguete y en este caso por la comida y así termino nuestro tranquilo y luego agitado fin de semana._

_Bulma.- me hablo Krilin en media clase del profesor 16.- no puedo creer todo lo que me contaste_

_Pues si no hubiera estado ahí tampoco lo hubiera creído.- le había resumido a Krilin lo que paso de la fiesta hasta el fin de semana_

_Pobre 18 ha de sentirse muy mal.- descanso su cara con su palma derecha mientras se recargaba en su banca _

_Pues parece ya no afectarles tanto.- me gire para verlos y cada uno estaba metido con los suyo vegeta, estaba dibujando no sé qué cosas, 18 estaba con su celular, Goku haciendo avioncitos y Milk… Milk estaba muy seria y eso me extraño._

_Oye bulma.- me volvió a hablar Krilin pero esta vez serio.- espero que cumplas lo que me prometiste_

_Lo que le prometí … que le prometí ¡hay no la cita con 18! Y ahora qué hago.- eh claro que no pero Krilin no seas inconsciente que no vez por lo que están pasando _

_Pero tu dijiste que_

_El que no lo demuestren no quiere decir que no lo sientan solo hay que darles tiempo.- lo dije en un intento de que me creyera el me vio acusadora y lueo a 18 sonrio y me dijo_

_Tienes razón aún es muy pronto… por cierto ayer hable con yamsha_

_Ah y como esta.- dije normal lo de yamsha ya lo había superado y lo mejor sería aclarar las cosas y quedar como amigos _

_Bien solo que tuvieron unos contratiempos pero dicen que unas semanas ya estará aquí.- me dijo feliz sé que Krilin lo extraña no por nada era su amigo y a pesar de que yo soy su mejor amiga entiendo que a veces necesiten la compañía masculina para hablar temas que conmigo no podría.- no has hablado con el cierto _

_No.- le solté.- estuve pensando y creo que es mejor hacerlo en persona_

_De verdad bula me alegra que quieran arreglar sus diferencias_

_Si es lo mejor.- acabo la clase y fuimos a las otros que ni sentimos a la hora del almuerzo caminamos por el pasillo para dirigirnos al salón de música cuando chocamos con el grupo sayajin_

_Hola Krilin.- lo saludo Goku.- no quieren almorzar con nosotros.- yo mire a Krilin y el a mí al ver que asintió no tuve inconveniente y todos nos fuimos al lugar de ellos era bastante cómodo y tranquilo para pasar con amigos, Goku y Krilin se llevaron muy bien se estuvieron riendo y platicando todo el tiempo, las chicas y yo estábamos en el sillón platicando hasta que decidí ir al baño, 18 quiso acompañarme pero me negué. Camine por los pasillos para llegar al baño y cuando entre quise nunca haberlo hecho _

_Bulma.- me hablo esa tipa _

_Zangya .- dije con tono de indiferencia_

_Oh no has cambiado en nada querida pero que le podemos hacer la que es fea se queda fea.-_

_Lo mismo digo.- esta tipa tenía una habilidad para sacarme de mis casillas en poco tiempo.- debes estar muy triste ya que tu amorcito fue el perdedor pero que le podemos hacer si siempre es y seguirá siendo Basura.- le deje maliciosa y empecé a notar como su enojo incrementaba_

_Con mi zarbon no te metas.- alzo la voz.- él es mucho mejor que tus patéticos amigos.- paso a un lado mío y cuando estuvimos hombro a hombro me dijo.- además siempre es bueno consolar a mi amor todas las noches y me pregunto si tus nuevos amigos ya conocen de tu pasado.- me gire molesta para tomarle el brazo con brusquedad acercándola a mi_

_Que quieres decir con eso.- le mande la peor de mis miradas_

_No me toques.- se zafo de mi agarre.- y lo que yo sepa te lo dejo a la imaginación pero te advierto una cosa.- y me apunto con su dedo.- si te le llegas a acercar a zarbon si intentas seducirlo y arruinas lo que tengo con el juro que arruinare nuevamente tu vida y are que nunca nadie olvide lo que hiciste.- sentencio para salir del baño azotando la puerta yo me quede estática que quiso decir con eso sé muy bien que después de lo sucedido en el Hotel Zarbon y ella se anunciaron como novios oficiales restregármelo en la cara humillándome día con día pero acaso Zarbon le conto no debe estar fanfarroneando solo para molestarme si eso ha de ser. Mire mis manos y estaban nuevamente temblorosas respire un poco y trate de calmarme, me mire al espejo y arregle mi cabello y retoque mi maquilla y después Salí para chocar con alguien_

_Vegeta que haces aquí.- estaba parado justo afuera del baño y era imposible que no chocara contra el _

_Hum te tardaste mucho.- soltó indiferente_

_Que me estas espiando los horarios o que yo me puedo demorar lo que se me de mi gana _

_A que molesta eres as lo que quieras _

_Oh joven Ouji que bueno que lo veo.- escuchamos la voz del profesor frezzer ambos miramos a la dirección para verlo sonriente y acercándose a nosotros _

_Qué bueno que lo encontré a si no será necesario llamar a su padre para que le avise _

_Avisarme que.- respondió vegeta enojado lo mire y tenía los músculos tensos _

_Veo que no la informado de nada pero bueno después de la escuela lo quiero puntalmente en la empresa y una vez ahí se le ordenara lo que tiene que hacer _

_Que dice.- dijo más enojado_

_No se exalte parces monito.- rio frezzer.- recuerda que no estás en condiciones de exaltarse o reclamar si no es por nosotros tú y tu patética familia irían a la cárcel.- vegeta apretó sus puños no sé cuánto más aguantara para no lanzársele enzima _

_Bien avísale a tu eh incompetente padre lo ordeno.- se dio la vuelta y comenzó alejarse.- ah y salúdame a tu bella madre espero poder discutir con ella unos asuntos luego.- tuve que agarrar un brazo de vegeta para que no se le lanzara enzima y después de que se desapareció del pasillo se soltó de mi agarre_

_Vegeta no vale la pena.- le susurre poniendo una mano en su hombro.- no les des la satisfacción de verte enojado _

_Tu no entiendes.- me dijo serio.- asique no te atrevas a darme consejos si no sabes lo que se siente_

_Tal vez no lo sepa vegeta pero quiero ayudarte _

_Porque.- se giró acorralándome en la pared.- porque lo haces no entiendo por qué eres así _

_Porque me importas.- le confesé perdiéndome en sus ojos, el sonrió _

_De verdad estás loca.- y luego me beso y eso me sorprendió ya que estábamos en el pasillo de la escuela y más en el pasillo del baño donde las personas pasan más a menudo y la mayoría del tiempo en la que vegeta y yo nos besábamos en la escuela era en lugares más privados para la gente pero si a él no le importaba a mí tampoco total vegeta sabe lo que hace y cuando lo hace. Lleve mis manos para aferrarme a su cuello e intensificar el beso el las coloco como siempre en mi cintura para acercarme más estábamos tan concentrados en lo nuestro hasta que escuchamos una lata de soda caer nos separamos rápidamente para ver a Brolly con la cara de incredibilidad al momento me sentí rara o culpable no lo sé no me gustaba verlo con una expresión de tristeza_

_Yo eh lo siento _

_Brolly.- lo llame pero me ignoro y desapareció por el pasillo, en eso el timbre sono terminado el receso para continuar con las otras clases_

_Mujer.- me hablo vegeta.- jum tenemos clase con el pepino y ya sabes que no le gusta que seamos impuntuales.- solté una pequeña risa a lo que el sonrió mientras caminábamos en dirección a la clase del pepino digo del profesor piccoro hay no tanto juntarme con vegeta ya se me está pegando lo payaso. Entramos y como era costumbre cada quien se sentó en el lugar correspondiente, vegeta con Milk y yo con Goku cuando llegue lo vi pensativo muy raro en el empezó la clase y me extrañe verlo concentrado en resolver los problemas digo se que goku ah cambiado mucho y que ahora se esfuerza más en cada clase pero eso es porque yo lo traigo cortito para que se concentre _

_Goku.- le susurre.- pasa algo _

_Eh no nada porque preguntas.- me sonrió normal creo que yo estoy exagerando _

_Eh por nada.-solté.- oye tu también iras a empresas Cenji _

_Te conto vegeta?.- me miro divertido _

_No exactamente lo escuche _

_Ah pues si ahora todos tenemos que trabajar para la empresa de ellos, solo que no todos estaremos juntos _

_A que te refieres?_

_Bueno el tío vegeta esta acomodado en área con él con Frezzer y su padre, Vegeta con Zarbon, yo en área de papeleos _

_Y Radizz y 17?_

_Los pusieron de parqueros.- respondió incómodo y ya no quise preguntar sabía que ese tema les incomodaban al finalizar las clases, Krilin, 18, Milk y yo nos dirigimos a la casa mientras los chicos a lo ordenado, decidimos mejor desviarnos al centro comercial para perder tiempo, le modele a Krilin bastante ropa o más bien la ropa que me aventaba 18, si le gustaba un conjunto prácticamente me ordenaba para no decir amenazaba para que me lo probara luego entre Milk y yo le gritamos para que se pusiera ella también algo pero nos ignoró hasta que Krilin la animo y sin más nos arrebató al ropa y se la midió se veía tan bonita en ella y tan femenina y después de medirnos más a Milk se le antojo un helado y fuimos por él, pidió como mil sabores y no supe cómo pudo tragarce todo eso sin que le dirá asco estar revolviendo varios sabores que no quedaban. Despues nos dio hambre e increíblemente Milk pido cantidades enormes de comida normalmente como suelen comer los chicos Ouji ya más noche decidimos volver a la casa después de un día agotado pero valió la pena no la habíamos pasado increíble y lo que más me alegraba es que Krilin se veía feliz y más al ver que 18 no lo ignoraba hasta debes en cuando intercambiaban varias palabras o ella sonreía disimulada cuando llegamos a la casa le mostre a mi mama todo lo que compre y la Sra. Ouji lo veía fascinada y estaba realmente feliz de que 18 tambien comprara conjuntos más femeninos, todos estábamos sentados en la sala platicando de lo más a gusto del mundo tomando un poco de Te cuando la puerta se abre golpe _

_Son unos hijos de #$%&%$# &%$#.- empezó a insultar el señor Ouji y la mama de vegeta prácticamente escupió él te ensuciando a Milk _

_Pero como se atreven a hablarle asi al gran vegeta.- siguió su papa enojada subiendo las escaleras. Vegeta entro igual de molesto e ignoro los llamados de su madre y se dirgío arriba igual que su padre_

_Ah pero que hombres pero me las van a pagar nadie deja a la gran Serika con la palabra en la boca.- y la mama de vegeta subió las escaleras enojada.- Vegeta te estoy hablando.- creo que se dirigía a su esposo, goku se acercó a nosotros _

_Goku que paso.- nos dijo Milk aun limpiando su cara con una servilleta_

_Bueno no fue un día bueno para todos_

_Pero_

_Milk de verdad no queremos hablar de eso.- repuso serio por lo general Goku no era asi_

_Tienes hambre.- le hablo Milk _

_No gracias creo que mejor me iré a dormir.- eso nos dejó más impactadas Goku sin hambre eso tendría que ser el fin del mundo. Cuando el también desapareció por las escaleras Milk se quedó inmóvil por unos momentos y luego nos dijo_

_Mejor le preparo algo_

_Que no dijo que no tenía hambre.- le recordó 18_

_Si no come enfermara aunque no quiera comer de eso yo me encargo.- sentencio y a todos nos dio algo de miedo se dirigía a la cocina y yo me quede viendo las escaleras_

_Será mejor que no vallas.- me dijo 18_

_Eh de que hablas_

_Si vegeta está enojado lo mejor será dejarlo solo a menos que te guste los insultos y los malos tratos.- y camino siguiendo a Milk hacia la cocina.- no vienes.- le susurro a Krilin _

_Eh si.-. dijo nervioso.- te deseo suerte.- me guiño un ojo para también adentrarse junto con las chicas yo me quede inmóvil un momento y después de tanto pensarlo subí. Por el pasillo pude escuchar la pela del matrimonio Ouji y lo sentí por ellos, pase de largo su cuarto y seguí caminando hasta llegar al mío, camine un poco más lente y me detuve afuera de la puerta de vegeta y pude escuchar cómo estaba golpeando algo.- la abrí lentamente para ver un saco de Boxeo colgado pero cuando puso eso ahí, tenía puesto únicamente sus pantalones formales y su calcetines negros, su camisa y corbata fueron arrojadas a otro extraño de la habitación, golpeaba el saco con una brusquedad y su cara demostraba bastante enojo, mire que no tría ni vendas ni los guantas especiales sus puños estaban tornándose rojos se estaba haciendo daño pero no parecía importarle, me acerque apresurada a él y sin pensarlo lo abrece por la espalda _

_Bulma.- susurro sorprendió _

_Basta vegeta.- le hable preocupada _

_Déjame en paz y fuera de mi habitación_

_No.- le levante la voz.- para que.- le dije.- para que sigas haciéndote daño _

_Tu no entiendes.- dijo más calmado _

_Explícame.- le susurre.- no tienes por qué soportar esto solo vegeta.- quería pensar quería llegar a pensar que tomaría mis palabras enserio.- me tienes a mi.- le recordé.- déjame ayudarte no tienes por qué pasar esto solo sea lo que haya pasado yo siempre estaré contigo.- él se giró y yo aproveche para abrazarlo nuevamente y para mi sorpresa me correspondió, después de un rato sentí como me cargaba y nos acostaba a ambos en la cama, me miro un momento y luego me beso, fue un beso rápido y tranquilo y cuando se terminó me di la vuelta queriendo querer pararme para salir de su habitación pero en eso sentí sus brazos aferrarse a mi cintura atrayéndome hacia el mientras que su cabeza la descansaba en mi cuello y respiraba en mi piel_

_Vegeta.- le hable pero no me contesto entonces deduje que se había quedado dormido yo no quise moverlo para no despertarlo se le notaba cansado y solo espero que no se malinterprete esto si alguien llega a encontrarnos, coloque mis manos alrededor de las suyas en el agarre sobre mi abdomen y las apreté ahí para cerrar los ojos y quedarme dormida_

…_**.. ….. … …**_

_**Corazones siento el retraso pero es que me meti a villa integra que es para ayudar a personas discapacitadas y es d de la tarde se los recomiendo mucho es una experiencia única y la verdad te hace sentir muy bien se los digo por lo del retrazo y probablemente los sabados y domigos llege actualizando a esta hora ya que hoy tuve que llegar a las 3:30 a mi casa y ponerme a terminar el capitulo lo bueno es que lo tenia bastante avanzado ayer y tarde menos :D este es el de ayer y a las 11 publico el de Hoy :D**_

_**Foreveryour.-**__ corazón me alegra que te siga gustando mi historia y mil gracias por seguirme comentando y si todos son unos hermosos y mas Vegeta :3 y lamentablemente la familia Ouji pasara por bastantes cosas pero tendrán a los Briefs para apoyarlos y esque siempre que uno esta mal es bueno tener alguien con quien contar.- aquí te dejo otro capitulo espero que tambien sea de tu agrado cuídate mucho y besos_

_**Kristy..-**____ linda me alegra que te guste lo de los diálogos a mi me parece bien agregarlos ya que son los que ame de mi pareja en la serie :3 :O eras tu como no lo adivine pero es bueno saberlo seguimos en contacto entonces :3 espero que el capitulo tambien te guste cuídate mucho y besos_

_**Peny hdez.- **__Corazon ya me llego tu otro mensaje y ya vez como si tenias razon el corazón de los Briefs es muy grande :3 si lo que suele pasar es que los que son enviados y no tienen cuanta aparecen mucho después y no comprendo porque deverian ser todos juntos :S pero lo bueno es que si llego gracias por seguir comentándome y me alegro muecho que mi historia te siga gustando cuídate mucho y besos_

_**Tormenta 2104.- **__ oww hermosa me algrega que te siga gustando mi historia y no sabes cuanto amo tus comentarios siempre son tan bonitos hacia mi y mi historia :3 y si la familia Ouji todavía pasara por momentos muy difíciles pero ellos tendrán a los Briefs para apoyarlos lo de Brolly se revelara poco a poco aun tengo que pensar bien como aclarar eso, amiga cuídate mucho un gran abrazo y besos._

_**Mare 14.- **____ tienes razon nunca lo sabremos pero por eso esa pareja es la mejor gracias por seguirme leyendo y por dejar tus lindos comentatios cuídate mucho y besos_

_**Sakuri li´minamoto.- **__Corazon me alegro que te haya gustado el cpaitulo y los besos de vegeta ahh son perfectos simpre xD …. Si ese Frezer y como en la serie pues ellos fueron los responsables de que explorara el planteta Vejita y la exterminación de toda su raza lo creí conveniente para la historia. Jajajja si esa bulma picarona acomodándolo alado de el pero aver que pada espero que este capitulo tambien te guste cuídate mucho y besos_

_**Ale 1008.-. **__hermosa siento el retrazo pero aquí esta el capitulo , me alegra que me siguas leyendo y que dejes tus lindo comentarios, aquí te dejo otro y espero que tambien te guste cuídate mucho y besos_

_**Mireia 13.- **__Corazon me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo sobre Brolly mm aun están cosas por descubrir y como en una película Paragus se quizo pasar de listo con Vegeta de ahí me base para agarrarlos a ellos pero haber que pada, me alegra que te uste la relación de vegeta y Bulma aquí te dejo otro capitulo y espero que te guste cuídate mucho y besos_


	25. Chapter 25

**Capitulo 25**

_El ruidoso sonido de la alarma de vegeta me despertó de golpe asiendo que brincara del susto y callera de golpe al piso llevándome a vegeta conmigo _

_Ah que te pasa.- me reprocho vegeta levantándose y acomodándose nuevamente en la cama y aplastando el botón de su reloj para apagar la alarma_

A mi.- respondí adolorida por el golpe.- tu que tienes ese sonido tan fuerte y sobre todo tan temprano.- le regañe mirando la hora exagera que era

_Hum.-respondió no pudiendo defenderse y como iba a hacerlo si yo tenía toda la razón. Se levantó para caminar a uno de sus cajones saco algo de ropa mientras caminaba en dirección al baño.- yo que tú me apresuraba porque en cuanto estemos listos nos vamos _

_Que estás loco aún es muy temprano _

_Pierdes tiempo mujer.- y sin más entro y cerró la puerta consigo a los pocos segundos escuche la regadera, no iba a hacerle caso pero después de unos segundos me dirigí a mi habitación y me di un baño rápido mientras secaba mi cabello y elegía mi ropa, cuando por fin estuve lista baje y ya todos estaban sentados en la mesa, la mama de vegeta parecía ignorar a su esposo creo que esta noche no hubo reconciliación mientras que su papa engullía la comida enojado mientras la veía de reojo _

_Y dime querida como amaneciste.- me dijo la Sra. Ouji _

_Eh bien gracias y usted?_

_Bien pero pudo haber sido mejor.- le mando una mirada de odio a su marido.- y tienes planes para hoy_

_Tengo entrenamiento y después nada supongo _

_Entonces iremos al centro comercial, conozco una tienda que te encantara.- no lo pidió más bien lo ordeno pero quien soy yo para decirle que no a la sra. Ouji _

_Claro me encantaría … bienes 18 _

_No.- sentencio.- quede con Milk iba a proponértelo pero ya veo que no podrá ser_

_Será para la próxima_

_Bulma querida.- me llamo mi madre y yo la mire para que entendiera que tenía mi atención.- el apuesto Yamsha te llamo pero se me olvido pasarte el recado.- note como el cuchillo de vegeta dio con el plato cuando estaba partiendo la comida lo mire de reojo y había dejado de masticar esperando por algo _

_Ah y dijo algo en especial.-pregunte sin dejar de mirarlo _

_mmm.- pensó mi madre.- pues no lo recuerdo pero me mando muchos saludos ah pero que lindo la próxima vez que lo vea le pediré una cita.- el papa de vegeta escupió su café y le dio en la cara a mi padre al parecer es algo de pareja _

_jejeje hay mama que cosas dices_

_si querida tu nunca cambias.- aclaro mi papa normal limpiándose con una servilleta _

_por cierto hija.- me hablo mi padre.- no tienes planes para la noche _

_mm no por_

_Tengo una cita de negocios y me gustaría que asistieras es con la empresa Patrulla Roja recuerdas que te los presente.- y como olvidar al rubio engreído y al pelirrojo de su padre _

_si me acuerdo.- me quede pensativa.- está bien iré.- mire mi reloj de muñeca y ya era hora de irnos, vegeta me hiso una señal para que le diera las llave y no quise discutir con el asique sin más se las di. Llegamos a la escuela en tiempo record y cada quien se fue a sus clases correspondientes, doble la esquina y me encontré con zarbon quise darme la vuelta para evadirlo pero no me lo permitió _

_niña azul.- me tomo del brazo _

_que quieres zarbon.- me solté de su agarre y cruce mis brazos mientras tomaba una distancia considerable _

_hablar_

_no creo que sea buena idea a tu noviecita Zangya no le agradara y creme que quiero ahorrarme la molestia_

_eso es lo que quiero decirte yo no estoy con Zangya pero ella está loca y piensa que no lo digo enserio _

_pues no me importa_

_pero a mi si no quiero que tengas al idea que ella y yo aún somos algo _

_mira Zarbon lo que tu hagas y dejes de hacer con otras mujeres no es de mi incumbencia _

_pues a mí si me importa con quien te relacionas.- se acercó a mi tomando nuevamente mi brazo con brusquedad.- que tan importante ese Yamsha para ti _

_que dices.- como sabia de el _

_no mientas bulma sé que tuviste una relación con él además lo vi en el video.- claro el video eso lo explica todo ya que ese video era demasiado explicito _

_bueno si anduve con él y eso que _

_te hiso daño.- me pregunto.- te lastimo mucho.- me miraba preocupado y eso comenzaba a asustarme.- escuche que te hacia llorar en los pasillos de la escuela _

_eso ya paso Zarbon.- trataba de zafarme de su agarre pero no podía y cada vez me apretaba más fuerte _

_nunca pasa cuando te han hecho daño y la prueba esta es que aun a pesar de los años no me has perdonado _

_es diferente no compares al engaño de Yamsha con lo que tú me hiciste.- comencé a exaltarme.- jugaste conmigo te reíste de mí y me hiciste la mofa con tus amigos, yo te di todo, confíe en ti, te di lo más preciado de mi algo que no te merecías y que nunca me podrás devolver porque sabes que yo merecía algo mejor que lo que tú me diste _

_pasa algo.- en cuanto escuchamos la voz de Brolly, Zarbon me miro directamente y me soltó para darse al vuelta e irse lleve una mano a mi brazo y acaricie la zona en donde habían estado sus dedos, me dolía mucho pero no era nada grave.- estas bien.- me susurro Brolly atrás de mi _

_si.- me gire para darle una sonrisa.- gracias tu siempre me salvas para estas situaciones.- el me sonrió alegre _

_y como están todos.- pregunto cambiando su semblante a serio_

_tratando de reponerse, están siendo muy fuertes.- el volvió a sonreír _

_me lo imagine….. crees poder ir por un café otro día.- me dijo nervioso yo lo mire sé que Brolly no es malo e ignoro completamente los motivos que lo orillaron a eso y quien soy yo para juzgarlo además recuerdo que también es mi amigo..- entiendo si tu no _

_acepto.- le corte.- pero hoy no estoy muy ocupada pero que te parece otro día _

_claro entonces te veré al rato.- se alejó mientras yo hacía lo mismo y me dirigía a otras clases cuando llegamos a la de frezzer procure sentarme alado de vegeta en caso de que algo pasara, note las miradas de odio y burla que se intercambiaban en cada clase y las freses insinuantes e inocentes dirigidas a vegeta él estaba a punto de explotar la pierna la movía rápidamente haciendo temblar un poco la mesa y cuando sentí que iba a levantarse para partirle la cara al profesor tome su mano con la mía la entrelace y la apreté, el me miro un momento pero no soltó el agarre de mis manos al contrario metió un poco más de presión devolviéndome el apretón, duramos toda lo que quedo de clase con la manos agarradas y hasta que sonó el timbre me soltó y sin decir nada camino hacia su otra clase mientras yo hacía lo mismo, las demás clases transcurrieron normales y me la pase con 18 y Milk y para mi suerte y alegría no me había encontrado a la odiosa de Zangya ni a Zarbon de nuevo al finalizar las clases 18 se fue con Milk y yo conduje a mi casa me cambie rápido y me fui de compras con la mama de vegeta, fue muy divertido la Sra. Ouji tenía gustos tan finos y elegantes sus pláticas siempre eran divertidas y muy interesantes, cuando por fin compramos todo lo que pudimos nos regresamos nuevamente a la corporación, la mama de vegeta me platicaba toda su vida de ella adolecente y como siempre fue ingeniosa e intrépida para los negocios hablo muy poco de sus hijos lo cual es raro ya que a cada momento me ofrece a vegeta en charola de plata si supiera que somos más que simples conocidos, cuando llegamos a mi casa no encontré mi celular y me asuste_

_que pasa querida _

_es que no encuentro mi celular pero estoy segura que lo traía después de salir del café _

_mm si quieres te marco.-la Sra. Ouji empezó a marcar mi número y escuchamos el sonido en el auto resulto que mi celular se había caído en una de las bolsas y por eso no lo encontraba_

_oh gracias.- le regale una sonrisa_

_de nada querida.- salimos del auto y ordenamos a los robots ayudarnos con nuestras compras subí apresurada al cuarto para empezar arreglarme para la dichosa junta, mi celular volvió a sonar y corrí a contestarlo mientras trataba de peinarme _

_hola… hola Milk….. bien cómo les va…. Como que a quien pues a ti y 18 quien más… de que hablas… como que no está contigo…. Pero si se fueron juntas…. Solo fue a recoger que…. Segura bueno a la mejor ya está en casa….. no Goku aún no llega….. si yo me aseguro de que coma….. bueno adiós….. nos vemos_

_colgué el teléfono extrañada según lo que dijo Milk era de que 18 no estaba con ella y entonces adonde fue o yo entendí mal si eso ha de ser, mire mi celular y mire la llamada perdida del número desconocido pero era el de la mama de vegeta decidí guardarlo en mis contactos y cuando lo hice mire que tenía un mensaje lo abrí nuevamente y me sorprendí a lo que decía "__**Porsh 9:30".-**__ un momento ese mensaje ese número y esa dirección era el restaurante en donde encontré a yamsha y a marron entonces deje mi celular en la mesita, mientas me sentaba en mi cama la mama de vegeta me mando el mensaje pero porque o para que, que ganaba ella descubriendo a Yamsha aunque le agradezco que me haya abierto los ojos para saber la verdad pero porque lo hiso, mire mi reloj y se me estaba haciendo tarde no tenía tiempo para eso lo echo echo esta y lo pasado pasado cierto, me seguí arreglando y una vez que termine quede satisfecha con el vestido negro que traía largo pero dejaba ver una de mis piernas con el corte que tenía, agarre mi cabello en un chongo y lo acomode perfectamente, baje las escaletas para encontrarme con mi padre también arreglado y ambos marchamos en dirección al restaurante la verdad no recuerdo como se llama no preste mucha atención pero cuando llegamos ya estaba ahí esperándonos _

_señores.- saludo mi padre_

_Brifes.- le tendió la mano_

_Señorita bulma.- me saludo el rubio _

_Coronel Blue.- nos sentamos mientras pedíamos una cuantas cosas para cenar _

_Bien pues a lo que venimos,. Hablo el pelirrojo.- quería proponerles una alianza con las empresas _

_Una alianza dije yo_

_Si ahora que empresas Ouji desapareció son pocas las empresas de prestigio y les recomiendo una alianza con los cenji si es que no quieren acabar igual _

_A que se refieren.-hablo mi padre_

_Señor Briefs usted más que nada debe saber cómo está la bolsa en estos momentos y creo que esta consiente que todo aquel que se cruce en el camino de los Cenji acabara en la ruina y la familia Ouji fue la prueba de eso y sería una lástima perder sus grandes trabajos por una tontería.- mire a mi padre en busca de una respuesta el solo tomo un poco de vino y después se levantó tendiéndome la mano para que hiciera lo mismo_

_Gracias por su consejo pero me temo que no lo tomaremos no me gusta las alianzas y menos con esa empresa_

_No sabe lo que dice.- le dijo el rubio _

_Oh tengo una idea de eso créame compermiso.-mi papa y yo nos dirigimos a la casa en silencio la verdad no quería hablar cuando llegamos él se fue al laboratorio y todo estaba apagado me dirigí a la cocina por un vaso de agua y me encontré a 18_

_Hey como te fue.- la salude _

_Bien.- respondió rápido.- ya sabes Milk y yo vimos muchas cosas de chicas.- yo me le quede viendo extrañada ya que Milk me había dicho que no estaban juntos pues a que estaban jugando.- y como te fue con mi mama.- cambio el tema_

_Bien.- respondí.- fue interesante_

_Esta loca.- susurro.- bueno adiós.- y desapareció rápidamente y a esa loca que le pasa tome mi vaso de agua y después me dirigí a mi habitación me quite mi vestido y desmaquille y me metí a bañar cuando Salí me coloque mi piyama y estaba a punto de dormirme cuando escuche unos toques en mi puerta me levante algo perezosa y me abrase con mis brazos ya que estaba helado y cuando abrí la puerta vi que era vegeta también con su piyama unos simples pantalones y una camisa de tirantees negra me hice a una lado para dejarlo pasar y camino hasta sentarse en mi cama _

_Hola.- saludo _

_Hola.- le conteste también acercándome y subiéndome a mi cama para recargarme en la cabecera mientras metía mis pies abajo de las cobijas.- como te fue hoy.- su cara cambio a una de molestia _

_Mejor que ayer.- confeso.- ese maldito de Zarbon no pierde el tiempo y siempre quiere estar humillándonos al igual que la lagartija maricona _

_Y tú que haces_

_Que puedo hacer.- gateo para acomodarse alado de mi.- aguantarme no estamos en condiciones de reprochar nada.- cruzo sus brazos y miro al techo de mi habitación .- y a ti como te fue_

_Con tu mama bien solo esta_

_Loca si ya te acostumbraras.- sonrió.- me entere que fuiste con el rubiecito _

_Ah sí.- respondí normal y tratado de adentrarme a las cobijas la verdad tenia frio _

_Y como te fue _

_No hubo trato _

_Y eso?.- pregunto interesado_

_Quería que nos aliáramos con empresas Cenji y mi padre se negó por obvias razones además no son de nuestro agrado.- me dio un escalofrió y temblé un poco ante el frio a lo que vegeta rio_

_Solo a ti se te ocurre dormir tan atrevida.- jalo un poco las cobijas para también adentrarse a ellas y una vez adentro se acercó a mí a lo que yo me asuste me volvió a sonreír al tiempo que se recostaba y me jalaba para que descansara en su duro pecho _

_Pues que bueno que te tengo.- el susurre acomodándome mejor y tranquilizándome con los latidos de su corazón _

_Que te hace estar tan segura de que siempre estaré aquí para ti_

_Porque sigues aquí,. Le sonreí levantando mi cabeza para poder besarlo lentamente mientras saboreaba sus labios lleve mis manos a su rostro para profundizar el beso, no me di cuenta cuando me había sentado a horcajadas sobre él, apreté mis piernas alado de las suyas mientras seguía besándolo, de repente el se sentó para incrementar el beso y el agarre, sus brazos viajaron por mi espalda y uno a mi cabello, mis dedos se aferraron a su melena rebelde mientras que una de sus manos empezaba a bajar uno de tirantes de mi blusa, abandono mi boca para empezar a besar mi cuellos y su mano siguió bajando el tirante hasta que rozo una parte de mi brazo y gemí con dolor_

_Que pasa.- pregunto con la respiración agitada_

_No se.- dije aun distraída pos sus caricias y beso además que había algo debajo de mí que ya había despertado. Vegeta se separa un poco para verme y luego su vista la bajo hacia donde tenía su mano y frunció el ceño enojado _

_Como te hiciste esto.- su voz reflejaba molestia _

_Eh.- baje la mirada hacia donde el me sujeto y vi maracas rojas como pulseras en mi piel y recordé mi discusión con zarbon y su posesividad conmigo.- no es nada.- subí de nuevo el tirante y me quite de enzima de el camine a mis cajones y saque una sudadera y me la coloque enzima. Vegeta no dijo nada se levantó de mi cama y salió de mi cuarto enojado y serio yo suspire cuando cerró la puerta y había una angustia en mi pecho solo espero que no haya problemas mañana camine a mi cama y volví a recostarme mientras me recostaba bajo las cobijas me gire de lado y abrase la almohada y pude oler el delicioso y seductor perfume de vegeta, abrece la almohada feliz extrañando su calor e imagine que él seguía alado mío y con ese pensamiento me dormí._

…_**.. … …. ….. …. ….**_

_**Corazones volvió a pasar pero esta vez supe quien hiso lo de mi face y lo reporte también lo malo es que ambos nos que damos sin Facebook parecía pelea de niños chiquitos y a ambos nos cancelaron ambas cuentas ya me hise uno nuevo pero será el ultimo que me hago si vuelve a pasar bye Facebook y me temo que la única comunicación que tendremos en fanfiction o no se si ustedes tienen una sugerencia, yo lo siento porque me encanta hablar con usetes por ahí me la eh pasado horas hablando con algunas y eh descubierto que son divertidísimas de verdad las adoro **_

_**Lo malo de los Facebook que me estoy haciendo es que si alguien te reporta como en el caso de ese tipo no puedo defenderme porque me envían dicendo que Facebook no acepta que te hagas pasar por otras personas y bla bla bla digo hay como un millón de vegetas que fingen ser el pero bueno ustedes saben que Aioro no es mi nombre pero lo considero para fanfiction asique si tienen un consejo lo acepto para evitar nuevo borro de Facebooks y estar creándome uno nuevo cada 3 semanas :s**_

_**Nuevo Facebook **__**Aioro briefs **_

_**Ya le envie la solicitudes a las que recuerdo que tenia en el otro pero si alguien quiere agregarme bienvenidas :3 creo que es todo **_

_**Sweetgilda.- **__hola corazón gracias por estarme leyendo y por haberme dejado un hermoso comentario no sabes lo feliz que me hacen, me alegro que te este gustando. Lamentablemente la familia Ouji todavía tiene cosas que pasar pero tendrán a los Briefs para apoyarlos y en este caso en especial Vegeta tiene a bulma :3 pero ya veremos que pasa. Corazón si mira mi nuevo face es __**Aioro briefs**__ si quieres agregarme te lo agradecerá mucho o si quieres darme tu nombre y yo te busco nada mas una cosita te amaría si me mandaras un mensaje diciendo que eres tu "Sweetgilda" de fanficition ya que quiero evitar personas que no sean mis lectoras y que pase lo mismo nuevamente con lo de Facebook gracias :3 aquí te dejo otro capitulo y espero que te guste y como le digo a mis chicas dudas comentarios sugerencias aclaraciones o algo que no te haya gustado hasmelo saber porque tu opinión es importante para mi bueno cuídate mucho y besos_

_**Mare.-14.-**__ son tan tiernos vedad durmiendo juntitos :3 hermosa me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo aquí te dejo otro y espero que tambien te guste cuídate mucho y besos _

_**Kristy.- **__Corazon no sabes lo feliz que me hace saber que te encanta mi fic eres un amor… jejej si yo me volveria loca si me levantan tan temprano si muy a penas y me levanto a regañadientes xD creo que necesito un despertador como el de vegeta :S asi no llegaría tarde a la escuela xD.- linda a qui te dejo otro capitulo espero que te guste cuídate mucho besos y seguimos en contacto_

_**Ale 1008.- **__hermosa me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo :O jajajjajaj de solo imaginarme a la mam de vegeta entrando y encontrándolos en la cama mori de risa te lo juro pero no se si les dara su bendición y los encerrara con llave para que no salgan o se pondrá a gritarle a su hijo jajaj tu que opinas ya que a bulma parece adorarla :3… mm corazón lo mas probable es que hayas manando la solicitud a la otra Aioro recién cuando paso la primera vez una de mis lectoras y yo descubirmos que existía otra Aioro Laver y por eso me cambie el nombre no se si quieras agregarme soy __**Aioro briefs **__ O quieras darme tu face y yo te busco solo una cosita si tu me agregas te agradecira que me dijieras que eras tu ya que quiero evitarme agregar personas que no sen mis lecotras en fanficion y ahorrarme los bloqueos de face si te amaría si hicieras eso y yo tambien ansio platicar contigo :3 aquí te dejo otro capitulo espero que te guste cuídate mucho y besos_

_**Sintinosoynada.-**__ corazón me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo y si mi bulma es un amor y oww mi vegeta celoso xD claro que mori de risa con tu comentario de mIlk "suena a que pronto vendrá gohan" tienes buena intuición linda pero veremos que pasa. Yo tambien amo a la mama de vegeta es todo un caso esa mujer. Me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo y que me dejes tu hermosos comtantios aquí te dejo otro y espero que te guste cuídate mucho y besos_

_**Mireia 13.- **__hola corazón me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo y si esa Zangya pienso que es peor que Marron xD y mi vegeta oww porque soy tan mala y lo mando a trabajar con esos locos pero es necesario para la historia. Bueno gracias por siempre dejarme tus lindos comentarios eres una amor de lectora, aquí te dejo otro capitulo y espero que tambien te guste cuídate mcuho y nos vemos _

_**Foreveryour.- **__ Hermosa me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo no sabes lo feliz que me hacen tus comentarios y si un dia de estos esos malos recibirán su merecido…. Mm sobre las otras parejas vere como puedo hacer que se vea un acercamiento desde el punto de vista de bulma ya que como el fic ella es la única que habla ve y piensa . pues tendría que estar presente en uno de los encunentros de la pareja pero te prometo que pensare para ver como le hago si :3 bueno aquí te dejo otro capitulo espero que te guste cuídate mucho y besos_

_**Nota.-. corazones las que me agreguen a Facebook agradecería que me enviaran un inbox para saber que son mis lecotoras en fanfiction ya que no voy aceptar a otras personas para evitar lo de los bloqueos y borros de cuenta, le quiero avisar porque borrare a los que no conosco o a los locos que me agregan como paso en mis otras dos cuentas.- les agradeceria mucho si hisieran eso o si mejor quieren madarme su Facebook y yo las busco como se les haga mejor gracias**_

_**Y recuerden que yo siempre les agradeceré que este leyendo o comentando mi historia y si hay nuevos lectores bienvenidos :3**_

_**Las quiere **_

_**Aioro **_


	26. Chapter 26

_**Capitulo 25**_

_Me desperté de golpe escuchando todas las alarma de la casa, agarre una almohada y la puse en mi cara mientas empezaba a insultar a cada miembro de la familia Ouji que vivía bajo mi techo después de unos instantes las alarmas se apagaron sincronizadamente para empezar a escucharle los pasos de todos moviéndose y empezando alistarse, a regañadientes e insultos hacia ellos me dirigí a la ducha para también empezar arreglarme ya me había levantado y era imposible volver a dormir después de la ducha camine a mi armario y escogí la ripa de hoy me mire en el espejo y por suerte las marcas en mi brazo habían desaparecido , suspire aliviada mientras comenzaba a peinar mi cabello, me llevo alrededor de 20 minutos quedar lista y perfecta. Cuando Salí del cuarto camine por los pasillos en dirección a la cocina donde ya se encontraban todos desayunando y casi me da un ataque al ver que no había ni un miserable pastelillo en la mesa _

_Oh bulmita como tardaste tanto se acabaron los deliciosos pastelillos que había preparado pero a vegeta le encantaron verdad guapo.- vegeta asintió incomodo ya que mi mama casi siempre estaba acosándolo pero de una forma buena de seguro cree que en cualquier momento se le lanzara enzima _

_Y no pudiste dejarme uno.- le reclame a vegeta a lo que el cruzo sus brazos y me sonrió _

_Si no fueras tan vanidosa aprovecharías mas tu tiempo e hubieras comido lo que quedaba de los pasteles hace 5 minutos _

_Vanidosa yo.- dije indignada.- tu eres el loco que se levanta tan temprano _

_Me gusta aprovechar mi tiempo no soy un holgazán como tu _

_Vegeta.- le regaño su mamá con la taza de té cerca de su boca.- que son esos modales jovencito _

_Eh.- dijo el perplejo _

_Así no se le habla a una dama y mucho menos a una tan bonita como nuestra bulma asique discúlpate con ella_

_Que- volvió a decir _

_Que estas sordo cariño discúlpate con bulma o si no ella ya no te pondrá atención verdad querida.- y me guiño un ojo_

_Eh.- dije yo mirándola perpleja_

_Que acaso no son novios.- nos dijo a los dos ambos nos miramos luego a la mama de vegeta nos volvimos a mirar y en automático respondimos _

_Claro que no.- gritamos avergonzados levantándonos al mismo tiempo y poniendo las manos en la mesa_

_Mira que tiernos hasta se sincronizan juntos.- dijo mi madre _

_No es cierto.- volvimos a decir ambos y notaba como el color de ambos se incrementaba_

_Jaja los novios de hoy.- se burló 18 _

_Tu cállate.- le gritamos ambos y luego nos miramos _

_No tu cállate.- le grite a vegeta_

_No tu cállate.- me dijo a mi _

_Deja de repetir lo que digo.- le dije yo_

_No tu deja de repetir lo que YO digo _

_Bueno ya dejen su pelea de novios para otro día.- se burló goku abrazándonos ambos logrando que nuestras caras quedaran juntas y si nuestra cara antes era roja ahora parecíamos semáforos _

_Mocoso porque no besas a tu novia.- se burló el señor ouji vegeta se quitó del abrazo de goku mientras salía molesto de la casa, yo me incomode al sentir toda las miradas sobre mi asique mejor lo seguí pero escuche las palabras de mi padre "ah estos enamorados de hoy". Cuando salimos como siempre vegeta condujo a la escuela a una velocidad más fuerte ya que estaba enojado, cuando llegamos sentimos que quisimos besar el piso las piernas nos temblaban y sentíamos como el alma nos regresaba al cuerpo _

_Jajajjaja insectos.- se burló vegeta entrando a la escuela yo lo insulte hasta que me canse y camine hacia mi clase y cuando llege mire que ya estaba ahí Krilin mensajenadose con su celular_

_Hola.- lo salude mientras acomodaba mis cosas en nuestro escritorio _

_Hola.- me contesto distraído con su teléfono _

_Como te fue ayer.- era yo o él estaba más concentrado con su teléfono para ponerme atención_

_Eh ayer no nada eh porque preguntas bien tranquilo y tú por cierto los pasteles de tu mama son deliciosos jejejej ya te dije que te vez bonita hoy.- hablo tan rápido de tantas cosas y nervioso que muy a penas le entendí, levante una de mis cejas acusadora algo me estaba ocultando y me lo iba a decir por lo que me llamo Bulma Briefs que me lo dice_

_Eh porque me ves así.- cerro su celular en automático y lo apretó con su mano y eso se me hiso más sospechoso _

_Que te traes.- le hable mandándole mi peor mirada amenazadora_

_Yo nada y tu.- dijo inocente _

_Que me estas ocultando Krilin Krilan _

_Hey no me llames así soy Krilin y punto.- se hiso el indignado pero ahí no no resultara _

_No cambies el tema con quien te estas mensajeando _

_Mensajeado yo.- se puso nervioso.- eh pues con Ten _

_Con ten.- le mire incrédula.- Ten se fue a las montañas y no hay señal_

_Jejejje dije Ten que tonto quise decir Yamsha.- estaba a punto de decirle algo mas pero el Profesor Cell entro y ya no pude interrogarlo, toda la clase estuvo sonando su celular junto a otro pero no le di importancia, yo no apartaba la mirada de él y sentía como se hacía a una lado cada vez mas o como tapaba con su brazo para que yo no pudiera ver lo que escribía a media clase me voltio y me sonrió nervioso para que dejara de verlo pero ni me inmute lo vería así todo el día si es necesario hasta que me diga la verdad_

_Señorita Ouji me puede decir que es tan importante que no puede dejarlo para después.- gire mi cabeza y mire hacia atrás para ver como 18 lo miraba con indiferencia _

_Hum no.- le dijo seria_

_Entonces guarde el maldito teléfono.- mire como a regañadientes ella los cerro y lo dejo en su escritorio y luego vio al profe con una cara de "feliz ya lo guarde" el la miro enojado y luego siguió dando su clase me espere unos momentos y si no me equivocaba eso era lo que estaba pasando después de 15 minutos el celular de Krilin no sonó y sentía como mis labios se abría un poco por la sorpresa Krilin y 18 juntos pero como y cuando y como sobre todo como hasta donde sabia 18 era una "no niños" y específicamente "no calvitos que me acosan todo el tiempo" y según yo todavía Krilin el otro día me había recordado la cita prometida entonces cuando sucedió cuando se juntaron, sonó el timbre para el cambio de clase y la siguiente no la tenía con Krilin, tome mi celular para ver la hora y si tenía tiempo para un interrogatorio y poder llegar a tiempo a otra clase_

_Oye.- me gire para hablarle pero ya no estaba, guarde mis cosas apresurada y Salí con el celular en la mano por el pasillo empuje a toda la gente hasta que lo vi lo tome del brazo mientras lo arrastraba por los pasillos de la escuela _

_Eh bulma que te pasa suéltame tengo clase oye me estas escuchando BULMA.- lo ignore completamente centrada en la dirección de mi destino y cuando lo vi el se horrorizo_

_Eh bulma que haces espera loca es el baño de mujeres no.- entre y cerré la puerta de golpe mientras lo estampaba en las puerta de uno de los baños y lo miraba acusadoramente_

_Tu mal amigo desde cuando sales con 18 y porque no me lo has dicho.- el palideció y miro hacia abajo mientras jugaba con sus dedos_

_Bueno este como lo supiste.- soltó _

_Oh por dios entonces si están saliendo.- lleve mis manos a mi boca en forma de sopresa_

_Que no lo sabias ya.- me miro confundido_

_Lo sospeche hace 10 minutos pero no estaba segura.- Krilin llevo una mano a su cabeza como reprochando su estupidez.- oye y que acaso no ibas a decirlo que no somos amigos.- le dije indignada y enojada por la falta de confianza_

_No es eso bulma.- respondió rápido.- es que paso muy rápido y bueno ya sabes cómo es ella _

_Desde cuando.- dije emocionada_

_Pues después de lo del video no era nada serio solo intercambiábamos palabras o a veces se quedaba a escucharme tocar y así _

_Oh que lindos.- junte mis manos y empecé a imaginarlos juntitos y luego besándose y casándose ah y aun montos de niños pelones_

_Estas loca.- susurro escuchamos como la puerta empezaba abrace y nos asustamos el que nos vieran a mí y krilin solos y en un baño no era bueno abrí rápidamente la puerta y lo empuje dentro mientras nos encerraba adentro, prácticamente lo avente a la taza para que se sentara ahí y esperábamos_

_Se puede saber que quieres.- era la voz de 18 _

_Quiero la verdad.- se hoyo a Milk.- que hiciste ayer _

_Nada estuve en mi casa estudiando ya te lo dije.- deje mi teléfono en la taza para poder pegar mi oreja a la puerta y escuchar mejor y Krilin al momento hiso mismo _

_Mentirosa.- le grito Krilin.- ayer hable con Bulma y resulto que la señorita había dicho que estaba conmigo lo cual no es cierto.- 18 ya no dijo nada o al menos no escuchamos nada.- o por dios estas saliendo con alguien.- exclamo Milk sorprendida_

_Eh que dices.- a penas y escuchamos a 18_

_Estas saliendo con alguien cierto por eso siempre te estas mensajeando y tienes esa cara de tonta….. auuu porque me pegas_

_Yo no tengo cara de tonta.- se quejó .- que haces dame eso.- se escuchó un forcejo y el hoyito que había en el baño solo nos dejaba ver que ambas se peleaban por algo pero no alcanzamos a distinguir que hasta que Mik lo tomo era un celular y lo estiro mientras con el otro brazo impedía que 18 se lo quiera hasta que Milk soltó es celular dejándolo caer de golpe_

_Oh por dios.-dijo Milk mientras 18 recogía su celular con las mejillas rojas.- es Krilin te mensajeabas con Krilin porque no lo dijiste antes es un gran chico.- mire a Krilin y temí que la respuesta de 18 fuera mala y le rompiera el corazón al parecer él también estaba ansioso por escucharla_

_Milk tu sabes que después de lo de aquello es muy difícil para mí confiar en alguien.- soltó_

_Pero.- insistió Milk_

_No sé él es diferente.- y se quedó callada.-me agrada.- y luego le tapó la boca a Milk para tapar el grito que saldría de sus labios.- pero no digas nada quiero esperar a ver qué pasa si tampoco tendrías que saberlo pero eres una metiche.- luego ambas salieron del baño y Milk alegando sobre no ser una entrometida si no muy curiosa, mire a Kirlin y lejos de estar deprimido se encontraba feliz al parecer si era la respuesta que esperaba. Esperamos unos momentos mas y salimos del baño ya no entramos a la clase pues ya se no hiso muy tarde asique mejor dimos la vuelta al lugar aprovechamos el tiempo y Krilin me explico cómo estaba su No relación con 18 era casi tan extraña como la mía y la de vegeta y también sintiéndome culpable le confesé la relación de "amigos" que tenía con él, a lo que él se enojó y se hiso el indagando me la pase rogándole casi 20 minutos hasta que se soltó riendo y dijo que ya lo sabía que yo era muy obvia y vegeta no podía ocultar sus celos sobre mí, me sorprendí un poco al saber que vegeta iba por ahí espantando a los hombres que se me quedaban viendo y es que nunca me había dado cuenta pero eso explicaría porque ya no soy acosada en la escuela él se burló por mi falta de atención y yo le pegue por estarce burlando, cuando sonó el timbre cada quien se fue a su clase y a mi me tocaba con el señor Frezzer cuando llegue ya me estaba esperando vegeta y camine para acomodarme alado de el_

_Llegas tarde.- me dijo serio con los brazos cruzados y mirando el pizarrón_

_Me quede con Krilin y no sentí las horas.- le respondí mientras sacaba mi cuaderno y empezaba anotar cuando de repente sentí que no traía algo me esculque en las bolsas de mi falda me toque los senos y las bolsas traseras y nada_

_Que traes.- me dijo vegeta extrañado al verme toqueteándome _

_Mi celular.- susurre.- no está.- me empecé asustar sin mi celular yo me muero_

_Como exageras ya te lo marco.- saco su teléfono y marco mi numero pero un momento como es que él lo tiene_

_Tienes mi numero?.—le pregunte _

_Hum 18 me lo dio.- respondió.- está timbrando_

_18 tiene mi numero.- dije extrañada no recuerdo habérselo dado_

_Creo que Kakaroto se lo dio.- mm ese goku quien se cree para andar repartiéndome mi número a todo mundo.- nadie contesta mujer.- y luego recordé de golpe donde lo había dejado_

_El baño.- me levante de mi asiento ante la mirada de vegeta.- profesor puedo ir al baño_

_Mm para que.- dijo el idiota maricon hay no ya deja de copiarle las palabras a vegeta me regañe mentalmente_

_Pues tengo que hacer pipí.- respondí que clase de pregunta era esa_

_No tenía que ser tan especifica señorita Briefs.- respondió el sonrojado.-bueno valla que espera no tarde.- Salí corriendo con la esperanza de que nadie haya recogido el teléfono corrí directa al baño y abrí la puerta de golpe. Me dirigí hacia donde habíamos estado Krilin y yo ocultos y bendito sea Kamisama hay estaba mi precioso celular en la tapa del baño. La puerta se volvió abrir de golpe y alado de mí, se escuchó como una chica empezaba a vomitar yo me quede callada no quería interrumpirla Salí lo más silenciosamente posible hasta que_

_No puede ser.,- escuche la voz de Milk mientras seguía vomitando, me acerque al baño conjunto y la mire ahí arrodillada y vomitándole a la taza_

_Milk.- le ayude quitándole el cabello y sujetándoselo hacia atrás mientas que con mi otra mano le acariciaba la espalda para calmarla.- tranquila sácalo todo.- después de unos momentos dejo de vomitar y la ayude a levantarse se veía muy pálida, caminamos al lavabo y le ayude a echarse agua a la cara para que de respondiera un poco_

_Gracias no sé qué paso creo que algo me hiso daño.- susurro humedeciendo nuevamente sus manos y llevándolas a su rostro _

_No hay porque no quieres que te acompañe a la enfermería o_

_NO.- grito y luego se calmó.- jejeje lo siento estoy bien no te preocupes seguramente el licuada de plátano, fresas, chocolate, mango y guayaba me hiso daño.- yo hice cara de asco como pude tomarse eso con razón y le hiso daño de solo imaginármelo me estaba dando asco a mí también. Regresamos a nuestras clases y el profesor y vegeta me regañaron por tardarme tanto ya en la hora de receso todos estaban muy raros, 18 y krilin seguían con sus mensajes "secretos", Milk miraba de mala forma la comida y Goku miraba a Milk y Vegeta, vegeta estaba distraído. Yo me la pase hablando con 17 y Radizz era unos don juanes muy tontos se la pasaban coqueteándome o pidiéndome los números de mis porritas, termino y el receso y cada quien se fue a sus clases y ala última hora, milk se excusó con que tenía lago que hacer al igual que 18 al menos sabía que de seguro esos picarones de Krilin y 18 se verían para hacer solo Kami quien sabe. Goku y Vegeta tenían que ir a trabajar así que sola y aburrida me dirigí a mi casa cuando sonó mi celular _

_Hola…. Hola brolly…. Bien y tu no te vi en todo el dia… ah sí pues con razón… no nada ….. me parece perfecto te veo luego_

_Colgué mi celular y me dirigí al café donde me vería con Brolly. Cuando llegue me asegure de dejar mi mochila en la cajuela, asegure mi coche y entre al restaurante. Había mucha gente hasta que lo vi sentado en una mesa camine hacia él, le sonreí y me senté enfrente _

_Me alegro que vinieras.- sonrió.- quieres algo_

_Mmm un capuchino.- el mesero vino y nos pidió mis pedidos y mientras estaba nosotros platicamos _

_Y tu no.- empecé yo y levanto una ceja.- tu no trabajas para ellos _

_Si pero hoy no.- susurro desviando la mirada _

_Porque no.- dije o curiosa_

_Le dieron unos de mis trabajos a vegeta asique no fue necesario que yo fuera.- dijo algo incómodo.- yo me negué pero no me hicieron caso y me dieron el día libre _

_Supongo que la idea fue de zarbon _

_De frezzer mas bien.- respondió quise cambiar el tema pues sabía que eso le incomodaba y empezamos a hablar de otras cosas, extrañaba a Brolly de verdad lo extrañe como amigo la verdad ni sentí las horas que pasamos hasta que nos corrieron prácticamente porque ya iban a cerrar me despedí de Brolly y me dirigí a mi casa y cuando llegue todo estaba muy callado, no tenía hambre asique subí a mi habitación y cuando pase a lado de la habitación de los papas de vegeta note que nuevamente estaban discutiendo _

_Vegeta como permitiste que pasara eso.- dijo la mama de vegeta entre enojada y angustiada _

_Y crees que yo sabría lo que iba a pasar mujer.- el señor Ouji estaba enojado y se oía bastantéate agitado.- créeme que si hubiera tenido la mínima idea de lo que paso lo hubiera prevenido a toda costa_

_Y ahora que aremos.- la mama de vegeta se oía bastante preocupada.- crees que ellos_

_No lo sé.- respondió el.- lo que si se es que no estaban felices _

_O mi bore vegeta.- vegeta dijo vegeta pero cuál de los dos el padre o el hijo_

_Ese mocoso imprudente malcriado e impulsivo que tienes.- exclamo el_

_Disculpa.- se indignó ella.- el hijo es de los dos y a mí no me heces la culpa de las ocurrencias de tu hijo _

_Ah ahora si es mi hijo.- respondió el.- mira aquí la culpa es del mocoso _

_Si vegeta tiene que aprender a controlarse.- me aleje de la puerta preocupada que había hecho vegeta y tuvo que haber sido algo muy grave para que sus padres están tan enojados y preocupados, mis piernas en automático se movieron hacia su cuarto y me quede mirando la puerta por bastante tiempo no sabía si tocar o entrar o mejor dejarlo solo, mi mano traicionera comí siempre hablo por mí y gire la perilla de su habitación, la luz estaba apagada impidiéndome que supiera donde estaba y mi mano no encontraba el maldito botón de la luz, camine a paso lento hacia donde recordaba que estaba la cama, y lo bueno es que vegeta es ordenado y su cuarto siempre está limpio y en orden si no ya hubiera tropezado con algunas cuantas cosas, cuando mi vista se acostumbró a la falta de luz, logre distinguir la lámpara de su mesita de noche y con mucho cuidado la encendí. Me gire para ver a vegeta y lleve mis manos a mi boca para evitar el grito que saldría de ella. Vegeta estaba gravemente lastimado, en su cara se mostraban varios golpes y un ojo y mejillas algo inflama, su labio inferior tenía una cortada mínima pero sabía que probablemente le ardería como ninguna otra, su pecho tenía otros moretones y unas marcas de forcejeo pero quién demonios le hiso esto y porque, me senté lentamente alado de el mientras llevaba una de mis manos para acariciar su rostro, lo masaje suavemente en las áreas lastimadas y cuando sentí que se iba despertando y abría los ojos lo bese, el beso fue lento y rápido no quería lastimarlo más de lo que ya estaba y cuando me separe el me veía confundido _

_Que haces aquí- me pregunto cansado _

_Quien te hiso esto.- evadí su pregunta para pasar a lo importante "el"_

_Que te importa y sal de mi habitación.- se dio la vuelta para darme la espalda pero a h no ese terco iba a escucharme. Me quiete mis botas y camine a uno de los cajones de vegeta saque una sudadera y camine hacia su baño para cambiarme no pensaba caminar hacia el mío y luego tomar mi piyama y cambiarme era mucho rollo una vez lista mire que su camisa me quedaba bastante grande pero no se veía mal, Salí de su baño para verlo atento a cada uno de mis movimientos mire perfectamente como su vista bajo desde mis ojos hasta mis senos y luego a mis piernas, aprovechando su embobamiento, camine hasta su cama y me adentre a sus cobijas_

_Que…. Que estás haciendo.- esta vez yo le había dado la espalda_

_no me iré de aquí hasta que me digas que paso no importa que me cueste toda lo noche.- le conteste firme y sonriendo pero no importaba porque él no podía verme_

_Que estás loca no puedes dormir aquí.- sentencio _

_Claro que puedo y lo hare a menos que me lo digas y fin del asunto.- ni loca me iba a levantar ya estaba muy a gusto a sí que ahora que se acostumbre _

_Pues no te lo diré.- note como había cruzado sus brazos mientras soltaba un "HUM" y probablemente me haya volteado la cara indignado_

_Bueno pues buenas noches.- me estire para apagar la luz de la lámpara y me acomode mejor para poder descansar y después de unos momentos sentí su cuerpo junto al mío y como una de sus manos se deslizaba por mi cintura para atraerme hacia él, su cabeza la acomodo entre mi hombro y cuello mientras que aspiraba lentamente en el mandándome escalofríos y después de unos momentos en completo silencio el hablo _

_Zarbon.- susurro en mi oído _

_Que me agarre con zarbon.- yo me gire para tenerlo de frente y volver a mirar los golpes en su rostro_

_Pero que estás loco mira como quedaste.- le reproche ahora entendía el enojo de sus padres.- por dios vegeta porque lo hiciste_

_El insecto se lo merecía y no me digas que ahora lo defiendes.- sus mano volvió a mi cintura para apretarme más y evita que me levantara _

_Pero vegeta trabajas para ellos.- susurre asustada.- y ahora que pasara _

_No lo sé.- respondió el.- lo más probable es que se desquiten.- iba hablar pero el me callo nuevamente con un beso.- mejor ya duérmete _

_No que querías que me fuera.- dije feliz acurrucándome en su pecho _

_Ya estás aquí qué más da.- yo lo abrase más fuerte y me acomode para quedar en su cuello para seguir oliendo su delicioso perfume poco a poco mi vista se cansaba y el sueño entro en mí. A la mañana siguiente como desde hace unos días su ruidoso despertador me despertó de golpe, discutí con vegeta por burlarse de mí y Salí enojada a mi habitación ya que el grito algo así como de que" quien te manda a dormirte en cuartos ajenos", furiosa me dirigí a mi habitación para tomar una ducha relajante y cuando Salí me alarme al ver todo lo que había tardado ya no me daba tiempo de almorzar me puse lo primero que encontré y baje corriendo las escaleras para alcanzar a los chicos que ya estaba muy montados en mi carro, vegeta por esta rara ocasión condujo más lento de lo norma e inclusive paro en una café y pido uno para todos y para mí un panquesillo yo le sonreí interiormente acaso había notado que no había desayunado. Lo mire y vi que me veía de reojo y sonreía mi corazón se llenó de una felicidad que no me cabía en el pecho. Cuando llegamos a la escuela espere a que Goku y 18 se bajaran y entraran primero, me acerque a vegeta mientras el aseguraba el carro y lo abrase por la espalda_

_Gracias.- susurre _

_Porque?_

_Olvídalo.- y le sonreí mientras él se daba la vuelta tomaba mi barbilla para levar mi rostro un poco me observo directamente y luego me beso_

_Llegamos tarde.- hablo sonrojado ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que me había tomado la mano y con las dedos entrelazados caminamos hacia la entrada de la puerta pero una vez ahí nos detuvimos al ver que muchas personas recogían unos volantitos ahora que estaban promocionando, murmuraban cosas y veían algo con mucha atención de repente mire algo en la pared y vegeta lo arranco, mientras soltaba el agarre de nuestras manos yo me acerque a él para mirar la dichosa foto y abrí mis ojos ante lo que veía la imagen más horrible y vergonzosa que no quería recordar en mucho tiempo, esa chica de cabello azul con el cabello mal arreglado con dos trencitas y uno grandes y circulares lentes horribles y esa ropa de niña chiquita que solo la hacía o más bien me hacía ver más tonta y ñoña en esos tiempos. Mire como había fotos de mi pegadas por toda la escuela y como la gente empezaba a burlarse y criticar preguntando quien era esa ñoña, mire a mi alrededor enojada y furiosa mientras arrebataba cada hoja cada papel e imagen pegada de mí en los muros de la escuela, escuche como vegeta, Goku, milk, 18 y Krilin me hablaban pero no les hice caso y seguí caminando mientras arrancaba más imágenes solo hay una persona en esta escuela que me conoció así en ese entonces y solo una persona que tenía esa foto, seguía escuchando los voces de los chicos, mientras me seguían por detrás hasta que logre ver como Zarbon también arrancaba las imágenes furioso de la pared mientras empujaba con brusquedad a todo aquel que se estuviera burlando, confundida de la situación me quede parada y pensando no había otra persona en esta escuela que conociera mi pasado aparte de Zarbon pero el ruido de las risas de unas chicas me sacaron de mi estado de conciencia para ver como Zangya tenía una imagen en su mano mientras se burlaba de ella_

_Jajajaja no les dije.- rio ella mientras alzaba la foto para verla mejor.- les dije que si la mona se viste de seda mona se queda.- y estallo a carcajadas mientras que la mirada de todos se concentraba en mí y yo solo me le quede viendo con todo el odio del mundo que le tenia_

… … …_**.. ….. …**_

_**Corazones me van a perdonar pero ayer que estaba acabando el capitulo tuve un problemón en mi casa y la verdad no me siento muy bien emocionalmente, físicamente estoy perfecta y por eso no pude subir el capitulo y no creo que pueda subir uno hoy tengo demasiado sentimiento y cosas que pensar y arreglar, trate de hacer el capitulo que sigue pero o pude concentrarme y no quiero subir una tontería asi que me tomare el dia de hoy para descansar y arreglar los problemas que traigo y ya si me siento mejor mañana ya estará publicado el capítulo siguiente pero tengan por seguro que la historia no se abandona solo no actualizare hoy. Espero que se sientan bien y que tengan un bonito dia **_

_**A todas mis chicas gracias por leer y perdón por el retraso y por no avisarles ayer pero por tantas cosas ni siquiera quise saber nada de Facebook**_

_**Tratare que los capítulos de ahora en adelante sean mas largos porque últimamente me están saliendo cortos y eso no me agrada**_

_**Ah y masomenos creo que ya se como integrare mas para que puedan salir las parejitas GXM KX18**_

_**Tormenta 2104.-**__ corazon no importa yo también por cosas personales no pude actualizar y no lo podre hacer hoy siento eso mmm creo que el capitulo de hoy responde a tus dos preguntas :3 cuidate mucho y seguimos en contacto :3_

_**Vegitta May**__.- jejeje supongo que te refieres a lo del mensaje me alegro que tu intuición haya sido buena. Cuídate mucho y seguimos en contacto_

_**Laturrapr**__.- hay corazon siento el retraso pero enserio ayer no pude actualizar y no sabes como odio quedarles mal . gracias por leer mi historia y me alegro que te haya gustado y mil gracias por tu comentario y gracias por la aclaración y tienes razón cuando checo mi historia veo las horribles faltas de ortografía o letras que ni alcanzo te prometo corregirlas. Bueno cuídate mcho y seguimos en contacto_

_**Yvi.**__- corazon gracias por estarme leyenod y dejarme tu lindo comentario y te prometo que tratar de meter mas GxM y Kx18.- bueno cuídate mucho y seguimos en contacto_

_**Mare 14**__.- jejejje si ese Zarbon es un loquillo ni yo lo entiendo xD. Corazon lameto el retraso y no actualizar hoy pero quiero agradecerte por seguirme leyendo y comentarme eres un amor cuídate mucho y besos_

_**Foreveryour**__.- corazon creo que el capitulo de hoy aclara tu duda con lo que estaba haciendo 18 :3 es una picarona xD.. no gracias a ti por estarme leyendo y dejarme tus hermosos comentarios cuídate mucho y estaremos en contacto_

_**Roxemarie Barrio**__.- oww corazon que bueno que ya estas escribiendo estoy ansiosa por que publiques la historia te deseo mucha suerte. Me alegro que te siga gustando la mia cuiadate mucho y seguimos en contacto _

_**Gabilu VB**__.- hayyy corazon eres un amor no sabes lo feliz que me hiso tu comentario de verdad que me hiciste muy feliz y mas ahorita que ando algo deprimidita :3y tr digo algo ( no te preocupes aun falta para que se acabe faltan muchas cosas que pasen y cosas que se rebelen asi que tu tranquila ;3) y nucna dudes en decirme lo que te guste o no cuídate mucho y besos_

_**Sakury Li´minamoto.**__- oww son unos tiernos verdad duermen juntitos :3 jejejje y los padres de vegeta esta en eso de pelea y reconciliaciones :p espero que lo de tu internet se haya solucionado bueno cuídate mucho y nos veremos luego y gracias por siempre dejarme tgus lindos comentarios_

_**Una aclaración por que creo que ya no lo pondré en el fic .- la mama de vegeta fue la que le mando el mesaje a bulma par que cachara a Yamsha en el restaurante ella le llamo a 18 cuadno estaba con bulma para pedirle su numero y 18 le pido el numero de bulma a Goku para tener a Bulma checadita por los celos de Milk y Goku es un despitado que le da el numero a todo mundo ( moraleja no le des tu numero a goku xD)**_

_**Nota : antes de que se me olvide en mi Facebook tengo 13 solicitudes de amistad pendientes corazones no voy a aceptar amanos que me manden un inbox diciedo que son mis lecotoras en fanficiton ya que quiero ahorrarme a gente incesaria que bloquea las cuentas ya que me paso dos veces hay que evitar una tercera y a los locos mil gracias por su antncion :D**_

_**Las quiere Aioro**_


	27. Chapter 27

_**Capítulo 27 **_

_Sentía tanto odio tanto desprecio por la mujer delante mío tenia tantas ganas de agarrarla de las greñas y arrastrarla por toda la escuela hasta que me casara pero no, no le daría la satisfacción de verme enojada por un jueguito de niñas no, no más eh madurado he crecido y cambiado y no me rebajare al nivel de esta zorra, camine a paso lento hacia ellas ante la mirada de toda la escuela y cuando estuvimos frente a frente. Ella con su mirada de burla y la mía de desprecio _

_Zangya.- le hable en un intento de controlar mi furia.- tenemos que hablar _

_Así de que.- movió la foto de un lado para el otro para que pudiera verla.- tú no tienes nada importante que yo tenga que escuchar y lo que sé que has de decir no me interesa.- respondió aburrida.- la tome del brazo mientras la jalaba para que pudiéramos hablar en un lugar más tranquilo donde no hubieran tantas personas chismosas y escucharan lo que no es de su incumbencia, seguí caminando ante las protestas y los jaloneos de Zangya y mientras más caminábamos más gritaba y más llamábamos la atención. Doble la esquina y mire una puerta que decía área de limpieza aproveche que aún no nos alcanzaban las personas chismosas y avente a Zangya dentro del lugar mientras yo también entraba y cerraba la puerta conmigo. Cuando me gire recibí una bofetada de Zangya_

_Quién demonios te crees para traerme a donde se te dé la gana.- en cuanto termino de hablar yo le metí una lo doble de fuerte de lo que ella me había pegado logrando sacarle un poco de sangre_

_Tu a mí no me pongas la mano encima.- le amenace mientras jalaba uno de los mechones de su cabello.- ahora dime donde conseguiste la foto_

_Jajajaja no es muy difícil de adivinar querida.- dijo con ironía empujándome para que soltara el agarre de su cabello.- mi amado Zarbon nunca puede negarme nada_

_Mentira.- le grite.- mire como Zarbon arrancaba las fotos furioso mientras le partía la cara a todo aquel que se atreviera a burlarse de mi.- di un paso para volver a quedar frente a frente.- solo Zarbon tenía esa foto porque él fue el que me la tomo hace años atrás y no vengas conque él te la dio porque no te creo asique dime como la conseguiste_

_Pues ya vez que no eran los únicos.- sonrió con malicia.- yo se muchas cosas Bulma Briefs.- hablo caminado alrededor de mi.- y no dudes que no las usare en tu contra_

_A que te refieres.- dije yo sin perder la vista de sus movimientos _

_Tu sabes a que, conozco perfectamente todo lo que paso con detalles y lujo de todo.- y rio en carcajadas _

_Porque lo haces.- susurre yo si ella lo sabía no había nada que yo pudiera hacer _

_Porque.- dijo enojada.- y todavía tienes el descaro de preguntar porque.- se exalto mas.- tu arruinaste mi vida.- me grito mientras me empujaba _

_No sé de qué me hablas.- le conteste yo devolviéndole el empujón _

_Tu maldita perra todo esto es tu culpa.- me grito furiosa.- si tan solo no te hubiera conocido todo sería diferente_

_Que te traes loca.- le grite yo_

_Zarbon.- dijo en susurro.- el.- y cerro su puño en coraje.- él no puede olvidarte maldita sea está obsesionado contigo._

_Que.- me agarro de sorpresa_

_Tu maldita bruja no sé qué le diste para que se enamorara de ti.- dijo dolida.- y por más que trate de que se olvidara de ti no pude solo me utilizo para sacarte de su mente pero siempre que estaba conmigo siempre que estábamos juntos por dios cuando hacíamos el amor el gemía tu nombre, imaginaba que la persona con la que estaba eras tú deseaba con toda su alma que yo fuera tu.- y llevo amabas manos a su rostro mientras comenzaba a llorar y eso me hiso sentir muy mal de cierta forma le tenía algo de lastima o no sé qué era.- porque crees que sigue en esta escuela?.- me pregunto y ahora que lo dice es cierto se supone que Zarbon se iría una vez terminado el juego tal y como lo hiso todo su equipo incluyendo a los Gyniu _

_Hace unos días pidió el cambio.- hablo nuevamente ya más tranquila.- se quiso trasladar a esta escuela cuando se enteró que tu estudiabas aquí y por eso yo también me cambie no dejare que se quede contigo tú no te lo mereces.- levanto su vista aun con los ojos rojos por su llanto_

_Estas loca.- le dije.- yo no lo quiero, lo que más deseaba en mi vida es no volverlo a ver.- le aclare_

_No me importa.- y dio otros pasos para acercarse más a mi.- si te veo nuevamente cerca de el juro que destruiré tu vida.- me amenazo.- tú no sabes de lo que yo puedo llegar a ser capas por el amor de Zarbon y si tengo que eliminarte lo are y así él y yo podremos estar juntos sin mosquitas muertas del pasado.- me paso por un lado pero se detuvo mientras que dejaba caer una hoja alado mío.- esto es solo una advertencia si vuelves a estar cerca de el. Hablarle o si te atreves a mirarlo destruiré tu vida.- y sin más salió del cuarto mis piernas me fallaron y me deslice hasta quedar en el piso tome la hoja alado mío para ver mi imagen de hace dos años y medio. Las lágrimas salían de mis ojos y se deslizaban por mi cara. La verdad no sé porque estoy llorando no tenía porque eso ya paso bulma ya no importa y es tu palabra contra la de ella lo pasado pasado y ahí se queda sepultado en la memoria de Zarbon, mía y la de los que presenciaron todo. Mire nuevamente mi retrato aborreciendo la imagen frente de mí, doble el papel y lo guarde en una de las bolsas de mi falda, Salí del cuarto de limpieza para dirigirme al baño y ver qué tan desarreglada estaba y una vez que entre pude ver otras fotos pegadas en las puertas las arranque todas con brusquedad y las tire al baño, me mire al espejo y trate de arreglar mi apariencia lo mejor que podía este no es tiempo de estar llorando bulma hay que ser fuerte y tener la cabeza en alto. Respire hondamente varias veces hasta que me canse, Salí del baño para caminar por los pasillos de la escuela, quería hablar con Krilin en este momento necesitaba su ayuda más que nadie en este mundo. Me dirigí al salón de música ya que esta hora el la tenía libre y lo más probable es que este ensayando. Una vez enfrente no sabía si entrar ya que no se escuchaba nada por lo general si Krilin está ahí se escucha su música y su vos desde la mitad del pasillo. Mire la hora de mi celular y ya era tarde para entrar a mi clase lo mejor sería quedarme en un lugar a esperar. Mire la puerta delante mío y me decidí a entrar, gire la perilla lentamente mientras que me adentraba el lugar para ver a una 18 y Krilin comiéndose a besos ella estaba sentada en el asiento del piano y Krilin delante de ella con sus manos en su rostro y las de ella en su cuello, al parecer estaban tan concentrados que no se habían dado cuenta de mi presencia mi cara se tornó roja al ver que no me movía de ahí y no dejaba de verlos besarse una vez que reaccione Salí lo más silenciosamente posible, para no interrumpirlos y arruinar lo que estaban haciendo _

_Bulma.- me hablo Goku y yo palidecí.- que haces aquí tenemos clase de química.- me reprocho _

_Eh a si clase.- respondí como tonta estaba nerviosa pero porque si yo no era la que la cacharían en plena acción pero por otro lado sé que ellos aún no quieren que se sepa y Goku es muy discreto pero a veces se le salen las palabras de la boca _

_Te sientes bien.- me pregunto acercándose más a mi.- por cierto que fue lo que paso esta mañana entre tú y Zangrra _

_Zangya.- le corregí.- nada solo viejas rivalidades _

_Entonces se conocen desde antes.- pregunto curioso _

_Si estábamos en la misma escuela_

_Ya veo, oye crees que Krilin este adentro necesito preguntarle algo.- me dijo feliz_

_Eh no no.- lo tome del brazo para que no entrara si los encontraba a él y 18 juntos no era difícil adivinar lo que estaban haciendo _

_Porque no.- me miro raro_

_Es que.- me quede pensando.- tengo hambre.- fue lo único que se me ocurrió.- ven vamos a comer y lo arrastre por todo el pasillo para alejarlo de ahí, mientras caminabas en dirección a la cafetería_

_Pero tenemos clase.- dijo el cediendo ante su apetito_

_Vamos Goku faltan 5 minutos para el receso ya que más da.- llegamos a la cafetería y pedimos muchas cosas y no sé cómo Goku cargo toda las charolas hasta nuestro lugar de comida. Llegamos y nos acomodamos en la mesa mientras goku empezaba a devorar todo _

_No tienes hambre.- muy apenas le entendí ya que tenía la boca llena de comida_

_No.- susurre apoyando los codos en la mesa.- ya se me fue el hambre_

_Mmm entonces me comeré eso.- ni siquiera tenía animes para regañarlo por glotón o por hablarme con la boca llena de comida la verdad no tenía ánimos para nada, a los 8 minutos entraron vegeta y Milk mirándonos muy raro _

_Que haces aquí.- nos preguntó Milk.- y porque tu no volviste a la clase.- le dijo a goku y luego me miro a mi.- y tu porque no entraste.. me regaño_

_Nos encontramos en el pasillo y como faltaba poco para el receso aprovechamos.- solté yo la verdad no tenía ganas de hablar _

_Eso es todo.- siguió ella sentándose enfrente mío _

_Si.- respondí.- que más podría ser.- le hable con ironía note la mirada de vegeta en mi pero no le hice caso en este momento quería matar a todo el mundo _

_No nada.- respondió ella.- es solo que pasan mucho tiempo juntos_

_Lo ayudo a estudiar, vivió con él y comemos juntos que tiene eso de malo.- se lo dije hastiada pero tal vez no era las mejores palabras para la situación, ella iba a decir algo mas y en eso entraron Krilin y 18 _

_Y ustedes donde estaban.- dijo Milk volviendo al enojo.- ahora todo mundo se desaparece en parejitas _

_Bueno tu llegaste con vegeta y nadie te dijo nada.- respondí yo_

_Es diferente él y yo veníamos de una clase la cual ninguno de ustedes 4 entraron.- Krilin y 18 se sonrojaron, goku no entendía lo que pasaba y a mi sinceramente no me importaba _

_Bueno ya van a seguir discutiendo oh nos dejaran comer a gusto.- se quejó vegeta, todos asintieron mientras empezaban a comer en silencio deslice una de mis manos a las bolsas de mi falda para sacar la hoja guardada en ella la desdoble y me le quede observando un rato con desprecio de verdad odiaba esa foto y odiaba esa apariencia porque por culpa de mi antigua apariencia fui el blanco perfecto para las bromas de Zarbon y sus amigos. Todos seguían con lo suyo hablando y platicando de diferentes cosas y yo me hacía como que los escuchaba mientras seguía viendo mi retrato hasta que_

_Bulma.- escuche la voz de Zarbon estaba parado en la puerta y con la mano en la perilla.- podemos hablar _

_Ella no tiene porque.- empezó a decir 18 pero yo me pare y ella dejo de hablar mientras yo caminaba en dirección a la salida con la foto arrugada en mi puño, una vez que Salí me cerciore de que Zarbon haya cerrado la puerta y que nadie más nos haya visto. El camino delante de mí y se detuvo en el gimnasio por suerte estaba vacío a esta hora y no habría nadie quien nos interrumpiera _

_Bulma yo no.- pero no lo deje y le plante una bofetada y luego otra y otra y otra hasta que mi mano me dolió y unos lagrimas bajaron por mi rostro mientras que el odio regresaba a mi_

_Tu.- le dije mientras con mi puño le pegaba en su pecho.- tú no sabes cuánto te odio.- le susurre y el no hacía nada.- porque quieres seguir arruinándome la vida.- y lo volví a golpear aunque sabía que mis golpes no le hacía nada y probablemente cuando el enojo se me bajara a mí me empezarían a doler los puños_

_Yo no quiero hacerte daño.- susurro el_

_Y qué me dices de esto.- le grite mostrándole el arrugado papel y lanzándoselo a la cara.- tú me tomaste esa foto en esos tiempos tu teníamos la mía y yo tenía la tuya la cual creeme que me encargue de quemar junto con toda la basura que me diste para tu huego enfermizo _

_Yo te juro que no sé cómo Zangya consiguió la fotografía.- dio una paso hacia enfrente y yo reaccione dando uno hacia atrás _

_No te creo.- le susurre.- ya no te creo ya no eres tan capas de todo_

_Bulma yo no fui.- el buscaba mis ojos pero yo no quería verlo ni si quiera quería escucharlo lo único que quería era golpearlo hasta que todo el odio que me guarde estos dos años se me fuera por completo. En eso sono mi celular y por inercia conteste_

_Bueno…. Hola Yamsha….. Perdón pero ahora no puedo hablar….. estoy bien no te preocupes….. Vas a venir …. Bueno hablamos luego.- colgué y mire que Zarbon tenía una cara de seriedad en cambio de hace unos mementos que era de súplica y preocupación _

_Tenía entendido que ese sujeto estaba en otro lado.- hablo enojado o quizás celoso _

_Y a ti que te importa.- le susurre, el solo me miro muy serio y luego se dio la vuelta para alejarse del lugar, yo lo llame varias veces pues aún tenía muchas cosas que decirle pero me ignoro y siguió alejándose de mí, enojada y furiosa me fue de la escuela no me importo que tuviera clases solo quería alejarme de todo, pero recordé que vegeta tenía las llaves de mi carro asique tuve que irme caminando en dirección desconocida._

"_**jajajaja de verdad creíste que alguien como zarbon se fijaría en ti mosquita muerta.- las risas de Zangya retumbaban por todo el domo de la escuela logrando atraer a los demás chicos que pasaban por ahí deteniéndose para escuchar todo lo que estaba por decirme.- pobrecita pero mírate que no vez que eres tan poca cosa como para estar a la altura de alguien como el.- y todos los demás se soltaron riendo alrededor.- hay bulmita déjame explicarte la ley de la vida las personas como yo.- y se apuntó a cada atributo que tenía en su cuerpo.- son las que merecen estar ha lado de hombres como el, y bueno cosas como tu.- llevo un dedo a su barbilla..- bueno tu.- y empezó a observar a cada hombre alrededor de nosotros.- bueno tu eres un caso especial creo que necesitarías un hombre ciego y sordo para que pueda fijarse en ti.- y rio a todo pulmón mientras los demás la seguían.**_

_Sacudí mi cabeza tratando de alejar esos recuerdos de mi mente. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta cuando había llegado al parque estaba sentada en una de las banquitas de ahí y estaba completamente oscuro. Cuanto tiempo me había quedado divagando en mis recuerdos que yo sepa no era mucho. Sentía ese sentimiento de coraje, de tristeza de impotencia y de rabia conmigo misma por no haberme defendido en aquel entonces pero me negaba a derramar una lagrima mas no ya no mas_

_Oh bulma aquí estas.- la voz de mi madre preocupada me saco de mis pensamientos cuando sentí su abrazo sobre mi.- oh mi vida donde te habías metido no sabes el susto que no diste.- seguía ella_

_Bulma hija.- mi papa se unió al abrazo logrando asfixiarme.- porque no contestabas el teléfono pensamos que te habida pasado algo malo.- extrañada saque mi celular y mire toda las llamadas perdidas de mis papas, de 18, de Milk de Goku de la mama de vegeta hasta de su papa pero en mayoría las que más destacaban eran las de vegeta_

_Lo siento yo no me había dado cuenta.- susurre_

_Hija que pasa.- me hablo mi padre_

_Zangya.- susurre no necesite más pues mis padres estaban completamente informados de todo lo que había pasado nos quedamos en el parque para seguir platicando y cuando me sentí un poco mejor nos dirigimos a la casa en el camino mi padre me informo que ya había visado que estábamos bien y que me había encontrado sana y salva para que ellos no se preocuparan y pudieran dormir a gusto ya que era bastante tarde. En cuanto llegamos mire que las luces de las habitación estaban encendidas y cuando me baje se apagaron al parecer querían cerciorarse que era cierto. Entramos a mi casa y mi mama me preparo algo rápido y después me dejaron para irse acostar, cuando termine de comer camine a mi cuarto y me di otro ducha con agua caliente y valla que la necesite cuando Salí me coloque mi ropa interior y una bata, camine en dirección a mi cama cuando note como mi puerta se abría dejando ver a vegeta con su ropa de entrenamiento, entro a mi habitación y cerró la puerta y note que le puso el seguro_

_Vegeta mañana hablamos tengo sueño.- le dije tapándome hasta la cara con las cobijas y luego sentí como las jalaban bruscamente de mí, para mirar a un vegeta furioso _

_Donde estabas.- sentencio frio_

_Por ahí.- le dije asustada él nunca me había hablado así_

_Por ahí .- rio.- eso es todo lo que dirás por ahí.- comenzó a exaltarse.- tuviste a tus padres y a mi familia de cabeza volviendo los locos solo porque tu andabas "por ahí" dijo con ironía _

_Vegeta no es para tanto.- mala elección de palabras_

_Que no es para tanto.- se exalto.- salimos de la maldita escuela y sabes que no encontramos a ti, te buscamos por cada rincón del maldito lugar y no te encontramos, 18 y milk estaban como locas y no es de agregar que la última vez que fuiste vista fue con ese bastardo de Zarbon.- vegeta estaba enojado realmente enojado.- me vas a decir a donde fuiste, con quien y que estuviste haciendo _

_Óyeme.- me levante de mi cama para quedar frente a frente con el.- quien te crees tu para pedirme explicaciones.-lo empuje con mi dedo logrando que retrocediera un poco y que yo avanzara también.- ni siquiera a mis padres les tuve que rendir cuentas porque a ti si _

_Ah que tus padres te ten tantas libertadas no es nuestra culpa.- me grito.- pudiste a ver tenido tan siquiera la amabilidad de contestar el maldito teléfono_

_No lo escuche.- le grite _

_Ah pero cuando te llama la sabandija de tu novio si lo escuchas verdad.- me dijo más enojado acercándose a mi _

_Que me estas vigilando o que yo puedo a ser lo que quiera.- me acerque más.- ah estoy harta de ti no te entiendo eres un maldito arrogante, posesivo, loco, engreído, que solo juega conmigo además.- y me callo con un beso agresivo, me tomo fuertemente de la cintura mientras me pegaba lo pasable a él, yo le correspondí con la misma intensidad que él, lleve mis manos a su cuello y lo encerré en mi abrazo mientras lo besaba con la misma agresividad que él, vegeta empezó a avanzar mientras yo retrocedía hasta que caímos a la cama_

_Jajajajaja.- reí yo ante lo tonto que se veía esto el me sonrió al tiempo que empezaba a devorar mi cuello mientras que mis manos bajaron al final de su camisa y la levantaba para deshacerme de ella. Él se despegó un poco de mi para poder liberarse de ella y lanzarla por algún lado de mi habitación volvió a besarme y pude sentir ese pecho duro y caliente con mis manos, sus manos viajaron al nudo de mi bata mientras lo desamarraba desesperado una vez desecho, tomo mis piernas y las coloco en mi cintura y de un impulso se sentó quedando yo sentada arriba de él, le ayude a quitarme la bata y de pronto me sonroje al ver que solo estaba en ropa interior, él no me dio mucho tiempo para pensar en esas cosas porque volvió a besarme, mis manos prácticamente se movían solas y mi cerebro se desconectó. Sentí como las llevaba al pantalón de vegeta el entendió y me volvió a recostar para ponerse encima de mí, mientras que yo trataba de quitarle el molestoso pantalón, el sonrió contra mi boca mientras me ayudaba a quitárselo y luego solo escuche como sus tenis salina volando también, ya una vez más dejo caer su peso sobre mí y podía sentir todo su cuerpo caliente junto con su tremenda excitación que hiso que mis ganas por unirme a él se hicieran más grandes de vedad me sentía muy ansiosa, nos arrastramos para que mi cabeza diera con la almohada pero sin dejar de besarnos y después ni siquiera sentí cuando había desaparecido lo que quedaba de mi ropa junto con la de vegeta ni cuando mis piernas ya estaban aferradas nuevamente en su cintura, sentí unos besos en el cuello para luego subir lentamente a mi boca mientras volvía a besarme lentamente, deliciosamente como su lengua entraba en la mía como nuestros sabores se mezclaban de nuevo y sus manos se apretaban en mis piernas levantándome más, mordió mi labio inferior y volvió a entrelazar su lengua con las suya al tiempo que me penetro, mordí su labio al sentirlo dentro de mí y sabia que no era virgen pero por alguna razón me había dolido un poco, el como que lo noto y empezó primero lentamente mientras seguía besándome como queriendo que me acostumbrara a su tamaño, fueron empujones lentos hasta que mi cuerpo y mi ser pidieron más moví mis caderas más rápidamente ya habiéndome acostumbrado a él, mientras le rogaba por mas, él sonrió de nuevo en mi boca para luego bajar succionado mi cuello mientras que aumentaba el ritmo y cuando sentía que gritaba muy fuerte volvía a mi boca para callarme en un beso y entendí porque dios mío estábamos en mi casa y las habitación puede que no estén juntas pero en la noche y en silencio se escuchan muchas cosas, otro empujón mas fuerte me saco de mi estado de preocupación mientras enterraba mis uñas en su espalda y gemí en su oído, luego sus manos abandonaron mi cuerpo para sujetar las mías, entrelazamos nuestros dedos mientras él seguía más fuerte y más rápido, sentía como las vibraciones recorrían todo mi cuerpo y como estaba por terminar, justo al momento en que explote, el nuevamente llevo sus labios hacia los míos y gemí fuerte en su boca mientras que el hacía lo mismo en la mía. Me sentía tan agotada sin energías pero tremendamente feliz la sensación había sido maravillosa algo que nunca antes había sentido. El permaneció dentro de mi mientras trataba de igualar su respiración y cuando estuvo más calmado después de unos momentos trato de salir de mí, pero en eso mi cerebro sonó como una alarma y lleve de nuevo mis piernas a su cintura encerrándolo con ellas para que no fuera a ningún lado a pesar de que me sentía muy débil algo dentro de mí no quería soltarlo como si temiera que pasara lo mismo de aquella vez. Que el consiguiera lo que buscaba y una vez terminado recogiera sus cosas se cambiara y se fuera para dejarme sola, sintiéndome insuficiente como él lo había dicho "__** ni si quiera eres lo suficientemente buena para quedarme toda la noche contigo" **__sus palabras retumbaron en mi cabeza nuevamente y lo odie con yamsha había sido diferente pues él no vivía en mi casa asique cuando teníamos nuestros encuentros siempre era de terminar descansar y luego irnos. Pero en cambio con vegeta el sentimiento era mucho mayor no lo podía explicar pero solo sé que si el ahorita se levantara y recogiera sus cosas y se fuera me moriría no lo soportaría no de nuevo._

_Que pasa bulma.- dijo sonriendo mientras besaba mi frente.- aún tiene energías.- y deposito una suave beso en mis labios _

_No.-susurre entrecortada_

_Entonces.- me miro extrañado_

_Tu no vas a irte.- le pregunte con la mirada baja y con la voz bajita_

_Quieres que me valla.- lo mire y vi que tenía una ceja levantada_

_No .- me apresure a decir_

_Que loca estas.-lo tome de la nuca para jalarlo y volver a besarlo y cuando el beso termino, salió lentamente de mi mientras se recostaba a un lado automáticamente yo me gire para recostarme en su pecho y abrazarlo para asegurarme de que no se iría, escuche una leve risita mientras que unos de sus brazos se apretaba en mi cintura para también asegurar el agarre en mí, bese su barbilla al tiempo que el cansancio se apoderaba en mí y los ojos se cerraban lentamente y el sueño me ganaba pero antes de dormirme pude escucharlo claramente_

_Porque tú eres mi mujer.- supongo que respondió a la pregunta que le hice cuando estábamos discutiendo y con una gran sonrisa me dormí _

_**-… ….. ….. .**_

_**Corazones solo para recordarles que estamos en clasificancion M y no me hago responsable por sueños o traumas con vegeta :3 aun me siento rara escribiendo eso pero bueno :3**_

_**1.- quiero darles mil gracias a todas las que se preocuparon por mi son las mujeres mas hermosas y mas lindas que pude aver conoces y que tengo el placer de ter como lectoras mil gracias a todas usted y ya me siento mucho mejor además que sus apoyo subio mis animos al mil :3**_

_**Foreveryour.-. **__corazón ya regrese con nuevo capítulo y tratare que sean más largos espero que te guste y mil gracias por seguir dejándome comentarios tan bonitos me alegra que el capítulo te haya gustado y espero que este también. Cuídate muchos besos y nos vemos _

_**Kristy.- **__Corazón mil gracias por tus comentarios y recuerda que dormir le hace muy bien al cuerpo hay que descansar para tener nuestras energías al máximo todos nuestros días :D mmm y creo que las preguntas que me hiciste ya fueron resueltas en el capítulo anterior y sobre tu pregunta con zarbon se contesta en este :3 pero si tienes otra duda házmela saber y yo te la contesto :3 con confianza mmm y por tu última pregunta de cómo descubrí al idiota resulta que hablamos y nos peleamos porque no le quise hacer caso entonces se enojó y a la mañana siguiente mi cuenta estaba bloqueada asique deduje que era el pero ya recibió su merecido :D.- hermosa me alegra siempre leer tus comentarios y saber que el capitiulo te gusto y espero que este también cuídate mucho besos y nos vemos_

_**Sakury li´minamoto.- **__ Owww corazon el internet :S espero que todo esté bien en tu casa y cualquier cosa sabes que cuentas conmigo. Qué bueno que tengas amigas que te prestan su casa y sobre todo (el internet).. me alegra mucho saber que el capítulo te haya gustado eso me hace siempre muy feliz.- mil gracias por tu preocupación y créeme que tus palabras me animaron mucho y me hacen sentir mejor. Aquí te dejo otro capítulo y espero que te guste mil gracias por leer y ya hablaremos luego cuídate mucho y besos_

_**Guest.-**__ corazón me alegro que el capítulo te haya gustado y mil gracias por tu hermoso comentario. Aquí te dejo otro capítulo y espero que te guste. Tu también cuídate mucho, un beso y un abrazo de mi parte :3_

_**Vejitakokoro.-**__ Hola corazón me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo y sobre todo el haber leído tu comentario tan bonito ya veré como le de su merecido a cada uno bueno cuídate mucho y aquí te dejo otro capítulo a ver que te parece. Un beso yn abrazo de mi parte seguimos en contacto_

_**Ale 1008.-**__ hola corazón esta bien yo te agrego a los dos Facebook :D ya quiero poder platicar contigo y conocerte mejo, me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo aquí te djeo otro y espero que también sea de tu agrado jejejej y no te preocupes ya encontrare la forma de darle a esa vieja todo lo que se merece . cuídate mucho y besos._

_**Gabilu VB.-**__ corazón me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo aunque fuera cortito y si esos dos hombres sensualones les sacas suspiro a todos bueno aquí te dejo otro y espero que te guste cuídate mucho y besos_

_**Mare 14.-**__ hola corazón si de hecho ese dicho siempre lo eh tenido en mi memoria no se porque y cuando estuve escribiendo sentí que encajo bien :3 me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo aquí te dejo otro y espero que te guste cuídate mucho y besos}_

_**Mireia 13.-**__ corazón no sabes lo feliz que me haces el saber que te siguen encantando mis capítulos y nuestro vegeta es un amor :3 cada dia lo amo mas jejejje xD oww mil gracias por tu preocupación no sabes la feliz que me siento al saber que personas tan bonitas como tu se preocupan por mil mil gracias tu también cuídate mucho y estamos en contacto_

_**Roxemarie.-**__ hola corazón ya se estúpido y sensual vegeta jajajaj es nuestra palabra :p me alegra que te siga gustando y aquí te dejo otro a ver que te parece cuídate mucho y besos_

_**Peny Hdez.-**__ corazón me alegra saber que te sigue gustando mis capítulos y ya veré como el Karma se les regresa a todos los malos :D pero sobre todo mil gracias por tu preocupación de verdad aunque no las conosca en persona siento como si lo hicera ya que me eh encariñado con ustedes :3 de verdad mil gracias y tu tambien cuídate mucho y estamos en contacto_

_**Sweetgilda**__.- hola corazón me alegra saber que te gusto el capitulo ya encontrare la forma de devolverle todas sus maldades a esa vieja :p mil gracias por tu preocupación ya me siento mucho mejor y bastante crédito tienes ustedes por su apoyo de verdad mil gracias son unos amores de mujeres :3 tu también cuídate mcuho y estaremos en contacto_

_**Sininosoynada.**__- hola corazon sii no son tan hermosos ellos dos juntos y mas por que la familia parece apoyarlos :3 mil gracias por tu preocupación de verdad que sus palabras me hisieron sentir mucho mejor y subieron mi animo :3 muchas gracias espero que tu también estes bien cuídate mucho y besos_

_**Javi.-**__ corazón me alegró que te haya gustado el capítulo mil graicas por tu comentario aquí te dejo otro y espero que te guste tu también cuídate mucho y estaremos en contacto _


	28. Chapter 28

_Capítulo 28_

_Los ruidos despertadores me despertaron como cada día que he tenido desde la estancia de los Ouji en mi casa ya ni siquiera era necesario activar la alarma de mi cuarto ya que era imposible que todos esos ruidos pasaran desapercibidos por algún miembro en esta casa, estire mi mano en las cobijas de mi cama para encontrarla vacía, extrañada abrí mis ojos y nada, estaba sola, estaba completamente sola en mi cama y en mi cuarto acaso fue solo un sueño todo lo de anoche. Al bajar mi mirada comprobé mi desnudes asique era imposible que haya sido un sueño me incorpore un poco para sentarme y recargar mi cuerpo en la cabecera de mi cama, me dolía un poco cada parte de mi ser, sobre todo las piernas y bueno eso. Pero a donde había ido vegeta acaso en cuanto me dormí se fue a su cuarto, porque no se quedó conmigo no fue satisfactorio para el como lo fue para mí. porque si nunca había sentido algo como lo que sentí ayer con vegeta, toda esa energía, esa pasión y ese deseo despertado por unirme con él por estar con él fue algo que jamás había experimentado por nadie y por dios cuando estuvimos juntos la sensación fue maravillosa, esa delicia que era tenerlo dentro de mí, mientras que el aplicaba toda su fuerza para satisfacerme como esa descarga de electricidad recorrió todo mi cuerpo cuando los dos acabamos juntos, definitivamente estar con vegeta era increíble pero al parecer el no sintió lo mismo que yo ya que él no estaba aquí junto a mi como debería. Apreté mi puño en coraje y empecé a maldecirlo mentalmente con todos los insultos que se me pudieron ocurrir en ese momento hasta que mi puerta se abrió dejando entrar a vegeta recién bañado_

_Pensé que nunca te ibas a despertar.- entro cerrando la puerta consigo, ya estaba completamente vestido y solo tría una toalla en su cuello para evitar que su cabello mojara su ropa _

_Donde estabas.- le pregunte jalando más las cobijas para tapar mi desnudez_

_No es obvio.- pregunto sonriente acercándose a la cama.- fui a bañarme _

_Y tenías que hacerlo tan temprano.- le reproche no me gustó nada a ver despertado sin él eso me traía malos recuerdos_

_Bueno tu no tenías para cuando despertar.- se subió a mi cama y gateo hacia mi mientras que yo inconscientemente me pegue mas al respaldo de mi cama, el sonrió ante mi actitud mientras colocaba sus dos piernas alado de mi cuerpo y empezaba a besar mi cuello, para luego sonreír contra mi piel y subir hasta llegar a mi boca al principio quise rechazarlo por haberse ido pero una vez que sus labios tocaron mi piel mi cerebro pareció no responder y me deje llevar por mis deseos, lo tome de la cara mientras lo pegaba más a mí para profundizar el beso, suspiro contra mis labios y aproveche para intensificarlo, mi lengua busco la suya y jugo con ella disfrutando de su sabor, lambiendo, mordiendo y jalando, escuche su ronco gruñido que provoco que quisiera escuchar otro escuchar gruñir a vegeta era inexplicable ya que lo hacía de una manera tan irresistible que me provocaba querer sacarle más de sus ahogados gemidos. Unos toques a mi puerta nos alarmaron mientras nos quedábamos completamente quietos_

_Bulma hija.- pero tenía que ser la inoportuna de mi madre_

_Si.- a penas y pude hablar porque el aprovechado de vegeta empezó a devorar mi cuello _

_Ah querida solo quería saber si estabas despierta ya sabes que al joven y apuesto vegeta no le gusta llegar tarde.- vegeta dejo de besar mi cuello para verme de forma divertida mientras yo le sonreía _

_No creo que le importe mucho si me demoro.- le conteste a mi mama mientras empezaba acariciar su pecho_

_Bueno como tú digas bulmita….. oh ya se le prepare unos pastelillos para que este de buen humor y no se enoje contigo.- le escuche balbucear otras palabras pero ya no le preste atención a lo que decía, mire mi reloj y si no me apuraba no llegaría a la escuela con una apariencia detestable, aparte a vegeta como pude mientras que enrollaba una cobija a mi alrededor y trataba de pararme, pero cuando lo hice me dolieron mucho las piernas y me doble un poco, sentí el agarre de vegeta en mi cintura lo más seguro es que pensó que me caería_

_Estas bien.- susurro en mi oído _

_Si.- le dije.- solo un poco adolorida_

_Te lastime anoche.- él me hablaba de espaldas asique no pude ver su cara pero si pude sentir su voz de preocupación _

_No no.- me apresure a decir.- estuviste perfecto.- lleve una de mis manos a su nunca para acercarlo a mi mientras que con la otra detenía la cobija.- es solo que, bueno tu eres.- y calle sintiéndome avergonzada por lo que iba a decir_

_Yo soy.- pregunto curioso _

_Bueno es que tu.- pero como decirlo.- pues tu.- qué bueno que vegeta estaba atrás de mi si no estoy segura que se reiría ante mi cara totalmente roja.- grande.- solté.- eres bastante grande _

_Grande.- dijo desconcertado.- ah.- y soltó una recita mientras que me abrazaba con los dos brazos .-. te refieres a "eso" bueno pues que quieres que te diga soy perfecto.- yo me gire para golpearle el pecho ante su cara de felicidad_

_Engreído.- le susurre divertida mientras él se agachaba y pasaba un brazo sobre mis piernas y el otro lo acomodaba en mi espalda para cargarme, yo lleve mis manos aferrándome a su cuello, mientras caminábamos en dirección a mi baño_

_Pero no me querrías de otra forma.- dijo con su sonrisa de arrogante y solo reaccione mordiéndole una oreja.- ah estate quiete bulma.. Me amenazo mientras me bajaba lentamente yo me gire para abrir la cortina del baño y abrir el agua caliente, me gire para ver a un vegeta sonriente de brazos cruzados _

_Qué esperas.- me susurro feliz_

_Que te vayas.- le dije obvia mientras lo empujaba a la salida y cerraba la puerta deje caer la sabana y me adentre en el agua mientras abría la fría y las anivelaba para tener una temperatura agradable, me estaba colocando mi Shampo mientras terminaba de enjabonarme todo el cuerpo cuando sentí unos brazos girarme y levantarme, acomode mis piernas en su musculosa cintura mientras correspondía a su beso y podía sentir claramente su excitación.- no se supone que era mi baño.- le susurre en el odio mientras el besaba mi cuello._

_Lo era.- sonrió mientras me mordía.- pero su puse que no te importaría compartirlo.- volvió a unirse con migo mientras yo libera un gemido ahogado mientras comenzaba a moverse, rasguñe sus espalda y bese su rostro mitras también bajaba a su cuello para poder besarlo el sabor de su piel se mezclaba con el agua, podía sentir su gemidos en cada empujón, mordí su cuello saboreando su piel y el incremento su agarre en mi me Pareto más en los azulejos de mi baño mientras nos deslizábamos de abajo hacia arriba rápidamente. Le pedí mas a cada momento sentía que quería más, más rápido y más fuerte y cuando él lo hacía gritaba en agradecimiento lo mantuve tan apretado y tan cerca de mi mientras que nuestra respiración se hacía dificultosa, dejo unos mordiscos más en mi piel mientras subía lentamente a mi cuello y paso a mi boca para darme el último beso soltando el gruñido ronco en mi boca al llegar a su liberación mientras se mezclaba con la mía, mordí nuevamente sus labios cuando pude sentir, esa corriente pasar por mi cuerpo y como empezaba a perder fuerza nos deslizamos hasta quedar en el suelo de la regadera mientras que el agua limpiaba todo de nuestra unión _

_Se nos hace tarde.- dijo con dificultad mientras descansaba en mi pecho _

_Tú tienes la culpa.- le dije divertida, mientras que el se levantaba y me ayudaba a pararme de nuevo el cuerpo me dolía demasiado y deposito otro beso en mi frente mientras abría la cortina y salía de la regadera mojando todo_

_Si te apuras podremos llegar a la siguiente hora.- se hago para recoger sus ropas mientras camina fuera del baño y cerraba la puerta consigo. Yo como pude cerré las llaves de la regadera y busqué mi bata para secar mi cuerpo, lentamente camine hasta mi armario para elegir mi ropa pero cuando me la puse mire las marcas de los besos de vegeta en mi cuello y me sonroje también sus manos estaban marcadas en mi cintura, trasero y senos, me deshice de la ropa elegida y tome mejo una sudadera y un pantalón, acomode mi cabello y me arregle en tiempo record y para cuando baje ya nadie estaba en la casa , Salí para ver a Vegeta con los brazos cruzados alado de mi moto negra_

_Y el carro.- le susurre acercándome a él y mirando que también tenía una ropa diferente, bueno más bien la camisa tría sus pantalones negros ajustados con una camisa azul de botones tapándole el cuello y cuando estuve lo suficiente cerca de su cuerpo le di un beso en la mejilla y mire perfectamente una maraca rosa en su cuello producto de mis mordidas en el_

_No es lógico.- me sonrió mientras volvía a besarme rápido.- al ver que no estábamos listos se fueron así que ahora no iremos solo tú y yo.- no tenía ningún inconveniente mientras que dejaba que vegeta manejara me acomodaba detrás de él y lo abrazaba tan fuerte como podía por alguna razón lo necesitaba cerca de mi todo el tiempo. Y odie internamente cuando llegamos a la escuela y más porque teníamos clases separadas ninguno de los dijo nada más y cada quien se fue a su clase, cuando llegue mire a Krilin y me senté a lado de él acodando mis cosas y liberando un suspiro extrañaba a vegeta pero porque si hace unos momentos estuvimos juntos no puedo estar tan necesitada de él o si_

_Pensé que no llegarías.- me dijo Krilin_

_Se nos hiso tarde.- solté_

_Se nos hiso?.- pregunto y yo me puse nerviosa_

_Si bueno es que me quede dormida y cuando desperté me encontré a vegeta al parecer también e le hiso tarde y discutimos y así y como los chicas y goku se llevaron mi carro tuvimos que buscar otro para poder llegar si eso fue lo que paso_

_Valla lamento que hayas discutido con él sé que no te gusta.- me miro comprensivo y yo agradecí a Kamisama de que me haya creído y haberme dado cerebro _

_Y tu como vas con 18.- trate de cambiar el tema pues aunque fuera muy lista si sigo hablando de vegeta se me saldrá algo _

_Bien.- susurro pensativo.- pero aun no somos nada _

_Pero si el otro día se estaban comiendo.- dije asombrada y el enrojeció _

_Nos viste?.- pregunto nervioso _

_Si bueno.- le dije divertida.- no era la intención te estaba buscando y cuando entre los encontré en plena acción y no quise interrumpirlos _

_Si bueno dije que no somos nada oficial no que no estemos saliendo.- aclaro.- por cierto que pasa entre tú y Zangya.-. Me miro serio _

_Es una larga historia Krilin una que no me gusta contar.-le dije desviando mi mirada_

_La de la foto eres tu verdad.- yo asentí no queriendo decir nada.- y sabes que puedes contar conmigo cierto _

_Si.- le sonreí.- pero creme estoy bien una tipa como Zangya no arruinara mi vida.- le asegure.- la clase se pasó más lenta para mi guste el profesor nos había regañado por estar hablando asique no la pasmos en silencio y trabajando pero en cada momento extrañaba más la compañía de vegeta. Pero que me estaba pasando yo no suelo sentirme así "vegeta que me estás haciendo" pensé. el timbre me saco de mis pensamientos y Salí casi corriendo de mi clase la que se guía era de el profesor Frezzer y era la que compartía y me sentaba con vegeta, el corazón me empezó a latir rápidamente y como las mariposas me calaban en el estómago de felicidad al llegar le dedique una sonrisa feliz al verlo en el escritorio camine un poco nerviosa hacia el mientras me sentaba el muy a penas me miro y yo me entristecí mientras sacaba mis libros. El profesor empezó escribiendo en el pizarrón como loco para que nosotros lo traspasáramos al cuadernos, yo empecé a copiarlo para centrarme en la clase cuando sentí como una de las manos de vegeta se trasladaba a mi cintura y levantaba un poco mi camisa para acariciar mi piel, su toque era caliente sentía como quemaba contra mi piel y me ponía nerviosa, lo mire brevemente para ver como sonreía y trataba de escribir con su mano izquierda ya que la otra estaba muy ocupada en mí, mire sus apuntes y eran unos garabatos horribles consecuencia de no saber escribir con esa mano. Luego dejo de acariciarme para acomodar nuevamente su brazo y entrelazar su mano con la mía. Ni siquiera me importo estar en media clase con todos presentes ni que no estuviera apuntando nada o lo que escribía eran puras tonterías apreté mi mano con la suya y también empecé acariciarla a lo que le volvió a sonreír. Odie eternamente cuando el timbre volvió a sonar y tuvimos que separarnos para ir a otra de nuestros clases. Esa clase en especial se me hiso totalmente eterna me estaba volviendo loca, solo quería que sonara para rencontrarme con él en la hora del almuerzo. No trabaje ni participe y los profes me vieron extrañados mire mi celular con la esperanza que el rejo en el avanzara más rápido. Cuando el timbre volvió a sonar feliz me dirigí al lugar de nuestro almuerzo en cuanto entre pude verlo a él y a Goku concentrados en la comida suspire feliz mientras caminaba al sillón para platicar con las chicas_

_Hola.- las salude ya que en todo el día ni les preste atención_

_Hola.- me saludo 18 tenía un aspecto diferente se le notaba más feliz que de costumbre tenía unas mejillas rosadas que le hacían ver más tierna y más mujer, los ojos le brillaban de forma especial y si estaba completamente segura 18 estaba enamorada y sus ojos la delataban _

_Hola.- apenas y escuche a Milk en cambio a ella se le veía algo palida y con unas cuantas ojeras_

_Estas bien.- le pregunte y ella asintió_

_No dormí muy bien.- me confeso suspirando y mirando de reojo a Goku eso lo encontré raro y también lo mire a el par a ver que intercambiaban miradas y luego él le sonreía de forma especial eso se me hiso extraño pero deje de ponerles atención cuando mi mirada dio con la de vegeta que me miraba con deseo haciendo que me pusiera nerviosa pero alumnos me alegraba que no era la única que lo deseaba en este momento con locura._

_No quieres ir a la enfermería..- le dijo 18 preocupada por su estado y me volví a concentrar en ella_

_No es necesario.- nos susurró.- estaré bien.- y sonrió feliz.- al momento entro Krilin y note como 18 se enderezaba y acomodaba su cabello intercambiaron miradas y hasta que él se sentó a lado de Goku para ponerse a platicar_

_Oigan donde están 17 y Radizz.- pregunto extrañada mirando el lugar y no encontrándolos_

_Dijeron que no se sentían cómodos comiendo con nosotros y que preferían ir a conquistar chicas.- explico Milk sonrojada y creo tender porque lo dimieron ya que se notaba un ambiente de parejitas que muy seguramente ellos estén detestando. Ya las demás clases se nos pasaron tan rápido que muy apenas las sentí. Ya que las clases que faltaban nos tocaron todos juntos y el ambiente entre nosotros y la bolita que se había formado era bastante cómodo, Milk y Goku se sentaban juntos al igual que 18 y Krilin y Vegeta y yo. Lo mejor del día es que no vi ni a Zarbon ni a Zangya pero también había notado que no habían venido a clases pero no me importaba mientras más alejados estén esos dos de mi mejor ya en la hora de salida. Los chicos se fueron en mi carro mientras vegeta y yo nos íbamos en la moto como en la mañana. En el camino me di cuenta que no nos dirigíamos a mi casa si no a un hospital y me extrañe cuando vegeta estaciono la moto en el estacionamiento del lugar yo le pregunte_

_Vegeta que hacemos aquí.- el me sonrió mientras me ayudaba a bajarme y yo tomaba su mano para ingresar al lugar_

_Hice una sita en la mañana para ti.- respondió serio mientras apretaba el agarre de nuestras mano y caminaba por los pasillos del lugar _

_Una cita como para que.- dije extrañada. El engreído solo me sonrió sin dignarse a contestarme soltó mi mano para hablar con una enfermera y después ella le indico un lugar con su dedo se volvió hacia mí para tomar mi mano y caminar hacia donde le indicaron y cuando llegamos a la puerta el toco y un doctor nos abrió_

_Vegeta Ouji.- dijo mientras los dos ingresábamos al lugar vegeta me guio para que me sentara en las sillas y luego él se acomodó alado de mi_

_Bulma Briefs cierto.- yo asentí mientras lo veía más extrañada de lo normal para empezar como sabia mi nombre y en segunda que hacia yo aquí, mire los cuadros de alrededor y mire que uno decía ginecólogo entonces me asuste que demonios hacia yo aquí y para que mire con mala cara a vegeta y el solo me sonrió _

_Me dijo que tenía un anticonceptivo más discreto cierto.- anticonceptivo dijo anticonceptivo y a este hombre loco que demonios le pasa me sonroje ante la mirada picara que nos dedicó el doctor sabrá kami lo que esté pensando _

_Si como le comente por teléfono puedo colocarle a su novia uno muy discreto en la oreja será como un botoncito, no le molestara ni le hará daño además que el cabello lo tapara por completo solo necesito que ella este de acuerdo.- me miro mientras me pasaba una hoja para que la leyera. Mire por completo toda la información sobre el anticonceptivo y de cuánto tiempo era mire a vegeta que me sonreía con malicia y el deseo escondido en mis ojos que fue lo que provoco que firmara el papel sin dudarlo. Estuvimos ahí media hora más mientras me colocaba la cosa esa en mi oído derecho y cuando termino le agradecí al doctor mientras nos marchábamos de ahí ya en el camino me anime a preguntar_

_Vegeta porque lo hiciste?.- no es que estuviera enojada o arrepentida de habérmelo puesto ya que así no nos tendríamos que preocupar por un tercero en la relación rara que tenemos además aun soy muy joven para ser madre digo en poco tiempo muy apenas cumpliré mis 18_

_Ya verás porque.- me susurro y yo me quede extrañada cuando llegamos a la casa estaban todos reunidos en la sala, la mama de vegeta nos recibió feliz mientras su papa nos veía con picaría y eso me incomodo acaso ellos ya saben. Y el solo hecho de imaginármelo hacia que me muriera de vergüenza_

_Se divirtieron.- nos dijo su mama_

_Que tiene de divertido la escuela.- le dijo vegeta a s madre cruzándose de brazos_

_Seguro que estaban en la escuela ya que mi querida Annie llego hace una hora precisamente de la escuela.- y ella sonrió con victoria_

_La moto se quedó sin gasolina y tuvimos que caminar para traer y que pudiera arrancar.- siguió el seguro su mama lo vio con duda pero hasta yo le creería a este hombre es tan buen actor que hasta a mí me asusta, toda la familia y mi familia desvió su mirada hacia mí en busca de la verdad y solo lograron ponerme más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba_

_Es cierto.- solté lo más calmada que podía, el teléfono sonó interrumpiéndonos a todos y yo suspire aliviada mientras me disculpa y me iba a contestar_

_Bueno…. Hola….. hay alguien ahí.- colgué el teléfono algo asustada ya que solo se oía una respiración muy pesada desde el otro lado de la línea y antes de colgar pude escuchar una risa muy macabra que hiso que un escalofrió recorriera todo mi cuerpo esa risa la conozco pero de quien. Extrañada subí a mi cuarto para dejar mi mochila y cargar mi celular. Escuche el motor de un carro y cuando me asome mire que eran MIlk un señor enorme y Goku curiosa baje las escaleras apresurada para mirar como los papas de vegeta saludaban a ese señor sonriente mientras intercambiaban unas palabras y se sentaban en el sofá de mi sala _

_Quiero presentarles a mi padre .- Dijo MIlk señalando al hombre gigante alado de el_

_Ox Santan un gusto.- dijo el mis papas los saludaban alegre y yo solo le sonreí _

_Kakaroto pasa algo.- le pregunto el Señor Ouji _

_Bueno.- comenzó Goku.- jejejjeje como decirlo.- llevo una mano a su cabeza mientras comenzaba a rascar su cabello nervioso.- cual será la mejor forma.- milk mordió su labio inferior también estaba nerviosa mire a vegeta y el solo me indico que prestara atención _

_Solo dilo.- lo apresuro su tío notamos como goku y milk entrelazaron sus manos mientras el soltaba feliz_

_Mlk y yo seremos padres.- en cuento lo dijo todos guardamos silencio yo de verdad no sabía que decir mire nuevamente a vegeta en busca de una respuesta y el solo estaba recargado en la pared de brazos cruzados y con los ojos cerrados, me desvié a los padres de vegeta y estaban en completo silencio y una cara de seriedad que me asustaba, nadie se atrevía a decir nada ni siquiera mis padres y con eso que mi madre nunca se calla hasta que_

_Que dijiste?.- grito el matrimonio Ouji exaltado.- embarazada.- exclamo su tío.- sabes lo que significa eso _

_Kakaroto sabes la situación económica en la que estamos.- le regaño la señora Ouji.- como es que paso digo no me digas eso me refiero a que.- y se callo_

_Ni siquiera son pareja.- completo su esposo_

_Bueno pues paso.- soltó el tranquilo_

_Señores Ouji.- dijo el papa de Milk.- créanme que estoy consciente de su situación pero ya no se puede hacer nada lo hecho hecho esta y solo nos queda apoyarlos económicamente_

_Lo mejor será que se casen.- dijo el papa de vegeta firme_

_Si eso será lo mejor.- le dijo su esposa_

_Yo también estuve pensando eso y eso lo mejor.- hablo el papa de Milk feliz.- pero tiene que ser pronto _

_Por supuesto mi querida milk tiene que verse perfecta para su boda.- la mama de vegeta sí que me asustaba primero se exaltaba por lo del embarazo y ahora se preocupaba por la boda_

_Hay una boda que lindo.- exclamo mi madre con lágrimas en los ojos mientras que mi papa la abrazaba_

_Lo malo es que mi casa ahorita está en reparaciones y no creo que la fiesta de compromiso se pueda hacer ahí pero para la boda ya estará preparada _

_La fiesta se puede hacer aquí.- dijo mi madre feliz.- decoraremos el jardín y compraremos mucha comida si aquí se ara la fiesta de compromiso_

_Me parece perfecto Bunny.- dijo la mama de vegeta.- conozco una florería adecuada para la ocasión. Ellas seguían hablando emocionadas mientras que 18 y yo nos miramos sorpendidas y luego ambas miramos como Milk parecía más aliviada y se veía feliz ella miraba con ojos de amor a goku pero me pregunto si el siente lo mismo por ella. Pero por el momento lo dejare así no quiero arruinarles la noche con tonterías. Mi papa saco una botella para celebrar el compromiso, bebimos muy poco, hablamos y reímos toda la noche ya más tarde preparamos una habitación para el papa de Milk y Milk ya que el señor había tomado bastante de felicidad y no estaba capacitado para manejar, cuando ya estuvo todo listo me despedí de todos mientras caminaba a mi cuarto y cuando lo abrí para ingresarme sentí el cuerpo de vegeta atrás de el mío mientras me abrazaba por la cintura y besaba mi cuello, caminamos hasta adentrarnos y me asegure de cerrar la puerta con botón, para girarme y mirar a vegeta seriamente_

_Tú lo sabias.- le pregunte acusadora.- por eso hiciste que me pusiera el anticonceptivo cierto_

_Honestamente mujer.- me fue empujando hasta que mis pies tocaron la cama, me dio otro leve empujón para quedar recostada mientras él se acomodaba arriba de mi.-intuí que no querías pasar por una situación tan rápido o me equivoco.-me miro divertido levantando una de sus cejas y yo me estire para morderle la nariz_

_Si pero no tenías que ser tan atrevido.-se pasó a mi cuello al tiempo que yo cerraba mis ojos por el placer de sus atenciones_

_Yo no soy el que me la paso todo el día provocándote.- y sonrió para volver a besarme_

_Oye yo no me la paso el día provocándote.- le reclame mientras le ayudaba a quitarme el pantalón _

_Así pues a mí no vez con ropa diminuta todo el día o de exhibicionista lavando mi auto o inclinándome cuando trabajo con tus diminutos Short y tus escotadas blusas.- yo solo sonreí mientras lo ayudaba con su pantalón y camisa y ambos nos quedábamos en ropa interior nos arrastramos para acomodarnos bien en la cama y adentrarnos en las cobijas_

_Pensé que era desapercibida para tus ojo.- le sonreí mientras me acomodaba mejor en su pecho y besaba su barbilla _

_No creo que pases desapercibida con nadie bulma.- ciertamente adoraba que mi nombre saliera de sus labios, ya no dijimos nada mas ni hicimos nada más creo que el entendía que aún estaba algo adolorida por nuestros dos encuentros además que teníamos que esperar para que anticonceptivo diera más efecto, me acomode mejor en sus brazos y lo apreté más hacia mí para poder descansar feliz en su pecho._

…_**.. ….. ….. …**_

_**Yvi.-**__ Hola corazon me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo y aquí esta el otro espero que también te guste cuídate mucho y besos_

_**Rosa-**__ corazón mil gracias por tu preocupación ya me siento mucho mejor yo tambien te mando mis abrasos y besos espirituales :3 aquí te dejo otro capitulo y espero que te guste cuídate mucho y besos_

_**Fatima-Swan**__.- corazón me alegro que te guste mi historia y te agradezco tu sinceridad de deserme en lo que fallo porfis si tienes un consejo para que pueda expresar mejor la historia te agradecería mucho que me lo digieras :D mil gracias por estar leyendo y comentando mi historia cuídate mucho y besos_

_**Kristy.-**__ corazon mil gracias por tu compresiony no te preocupes ya me siento mucho mejor aquí te dejo otro capitulo y espero que te guste cuídate mucho y besos_

**Peny Hdez**.-hola corazon me alegra mucho saber que yte haya gustado el capitulo y sobre todo "eso" xD aun me siento rara escribiendo Lemon pero ya le estoy perdiendo la vergüenza. Aquí te dejo otro capitulo y espero qyue te guste cuídate mucho y seguimos en contacto

**Roxemarie Barrios**.- hola corazon mil gracias por tu comentario me alegra mucho que te guste mi historia. Aquí te dejo otro capitulo y espero que también sea de tu agrado cuídate mucho y besos

**Sakury Li´minamoto.-** ajajajjaja corazon tus comentatios siempre me hacen reir sueños con vegeta en 3 21 xD . me alegra que el capitulo te haya gustado y que haya sido lo esperado xD y si somos unas pervertidas jajajaj al menos lo somos juntas xD aquí te dejo otro capitulo y espero que te guste cuídate mucho y besos

**Mireia 13.-** corazon me alegra saber que el capitulo te encanto yme alegra saber que no te haya decepcionado con el primer acercamiento de ellos ya veremos que pasa mas adelante por lo pronto aquí te dejo otro capitulo y espero que te guste cuídate mucho y besos

**ForeverYour.-** hola corazon me alegra que el capitulo te haya gustaodo y sobre todo que te haa complacido el primer acercamiento definitivo de la pareja. Aquí te dejo otro capitulo y espero que te guste cuídate mucho y besosos

**Mare 14**.- hola corazon me alegro que te gustara el capitulo y mas el final :3 aquí te dejo otro y espero que también te guste cuídate mucho y besos

Y recuerden dudad sugerencias aclaraciones, recomendaciones o algomas agameslas saber

Las quiere

Aioro


	29. Chapter 29

_Capitulo 29_

_Los besos en mi cuello me despertaron esa mañana. Me moví un poco solo para sentir como él se acomodaba arriba de mientras seguía devorando mi piel, al instante empecé a reaccionar ya no creyendo que fuera un sueño, abrí mis ojos y lo primero que vi fue el cabello extraño del hombre del que me había enamorado porque si ahora podía admitir que estaba enamorada de un engreído, presumido, arrogante, terco y sensual hombre masculino en toda la extensión de la palabra llevaba alrededor de uso 4 días con el anticonceptivo cuatro días en la que me eh sentido una gata en celo a lado de vegeta y es que parecía que nuestras ganas, la necesidad y el deseo nunca se esfumaba entre nosotros casi todo el tiempo que lo tenía alado de mi quería brincarle encima y eso comenzaba asustarme o gustarme demasiado y más al saber que el tenia las mismos deseos o más por mí. Tuvimos unas cuantas discusiones tontas en esos días, discusiones en las cuales sus locas admiradoras siempre era el tema para pelear pero por otro lado interiormente le doy la razón a vegeta en el aspecto de que estoy exagerando él no tiene la culpa de ser tan condenadamente irresistible para las chicas de la escuela pero ah como me dan ganas de matarlas a todas cuando se le lanzan enzima como las gatas que son. Para mi tranquilidad vegeta nunca les hace caso prácticamente las manda al diablo y siempre me ha sabido dar mi lugar a pesar de que no somos novios oficialmente ya que nunca me lo pregunto considero que él y yo somos algo más somos una pareja una pareja muy diferente a las demás y es que lo nuestro si es especial. Digo vivimos juntos, dormimos juntos, vamos a la misma escuela, comemos y nos vemos a cada rato de el día con la excepción de las horas que pasa trabajando sé que vegeta odiaba eternamente para trabajar en esa familia hubo unos días en que llego muy frustrado y enojado a la casa no quería hablar con nadie ni siquiera bajo a comer lo cual me preocupo demasiado y más cuando no había aparecido en mi recamara esa noche, angustiada había bajado a la cocina para prepararle algo rápido para comer, me puse mi mejor ropa para dormir y camine lentamente hacia su cuarto. Cuando había llegado a el estaba simplemente de brazos cruzados mirando a la ventana como pude lo persuadí para que comiera algo y me contara lo que le pasaba después de un rato de no quererme decir nada me anime a provocarlo y hacia, hablaba y caminaba lo más sensualmente para leer mi última provocación fue inclinarme para besar su mejilla mientras que una de mis manos acariciaba su pecho fue cuando el reacciono y me tuvo en la cama para volver a estar juntos cuando acabamos y mi respiración se había normalizado me gire para que pudiera abrazarme por la espalda y tal como lo presentí lo hiso. Cuando estuve a punto de dormirme hablo, me dijo que frezzer lo había mandado a quebrar muchas más empresas, que él tuvo que poner la cara y avisarles o mas bien amenazar a los dueños de que si no vendía las acciones quebraría la empresa omitió muchos detalles lo sé y yo creo que no quería que pensara mal de el asique no lo presione para que me digiera más de lo que no quería también me dijo que si mando a cerrar muchas empresas que despidió a muchas personas que tuvo que aguantarse los reclamos y las lloraderas y las miserias de las personas a las que les tuvo que dar la noticia, mientras más me contaba el agarre en mis más se apretaba como buscando mi consuelo recuerdo que esa noche solo me gire y lo vi con todo el amor que le tenía ahí fue donde comprendí que amaba a este hombre el solo se limitó a buscar una de mis manos para entrelazarla con la suya y descansar su cabeza en mi pecho mientras o le acariciaba los cabellos y trataba de hacerlo dormir tranquilo._

_Si sigues así llegaremos tarde.- le susurre mientras abría mis piernas para que él se acomodara mejor, busque sus labios y los bese con desesperación mientras mis manos se aferraba a su cabello rebelde y las suyas viajaban por todo mi cuerpo apretándolo y acariciándolo en el proceso_

_Bah.- respondió el contra mis labios.- es viernes que más da.- yo le sonreí mientras comenzaba a mover mis caderas para provocarlo, el rose de nuestros cuerpos era exquisito y más al ver como encajábamos completamente el uno con el otro. Vegeta gruñía contra mis labios desesperado yo sé que a él le gustaba alargar esto y que no se terminara tan rápido pero teníamos que ir a la escuela y más porque la primera clase era con el profesor piccoro y a él no le gusta la impuntualidad. Pero también necesitaba mi tiempo con vegeta para empezar bien el día.- otro gemido se le escapó de sus labios ya no soportando mi provocación me tomo fuertemente del trasero mientras me elevaba un poco para poder penetrarme, lleve mis dientes a su cuello tratando de ahogar el gemido que salía de mis labios mientras comenzábamos a movernos, mecí mis caderas rítmicamente para tratar de aumentar el ritmo sabía que a él le encantaba empezar lento para que yo me volviera loca y le gritara por mas, pero esta vez no, esta vez sería diferente. Como pude lo empuje para acomodarme arriba de él y ser yo la que llevara el ritmo de este encuentro note su disgusto al no ser el, el que controlaba la situación pero su cara cambio a una de placer cuando apreté mis piernas contra él y hacia el agarre más apretado contra nuestro cuerpo, me mecía a mi gusto mientras vegeta lleva sus manos a mi cintura para incrementar el ritmo, me sentía como poseída en sus brazos siempre quería mas siempre deseaba que durara más, él se sentó de golpe incrementando el placer mientras empezaba a besar mi cuerpo y acariciaba mi cabello, los empujones cada vez eran más rápido haciendo que respirar fuera cada vez más difícil luego fui cayendo de golpe al colchón para tenerlo nuevamente arriba de mi al tiempo que empujaba más duro y más fuerte, lleve una mano a su boca mientras que el llevaba una a la mía para retener los gritos que estábamos soltando y cuando por fin sentí mi liberación quite mi mano y busque sus labios para besarlo, el beso como siempre había sido perfecto y exigente, mis labios acababan totalmente rojos e hinchados, mi respiración totalmente agitada y mi cuerpo débil, alrededor de 10 minutos fue cuando el se sobre puso y salió lentamente de mi mientras rodaba en la cama para tomar más aire, y entonces fue cuando las alarmas de la casa empezaron a sonar_

_Vez.- susurro aun agitado..- aún tenemos tiempo.- se giró para quitar unos mechones de mi rostro y mirarme divertido_

_Yo como iba a saber que te levantarías más temprano de lo normal..- le conteste feliz girándome para verlo _

_Ja pues vete acostumbrando.- solo se acercó para volver a besarme y luego empezó a buscar sus pantalones.- podrías no lanzarlos hasta la punta de tu cuarto.- me reprocho _

_Y tu podrías no desgarrar mi ropa interior sabes que ahora tendré que ir a comprar más.- le reclame mientras me enredaba una cobija en el cuerpo y me sentaba en mi cama para que mis pies dieran con la alfombra de mi habitación_

_No.- susurro acercándose y mordiendo mi nariz.- apúrate o no alcanzaras desayuno.- camino hasta salir de mi cuarto y yo suspire mientras me levantaba para caminar a mi baño siempre era así, todas las noches la pasábamos juntos hasta que llegaba la hora de ir a la escuela el salía de mi recamara para ir a la suya y poder bañarse pues toda su ropa estaba en su cuarto y es que con el embarazo de Milk no me animo a decirle a vegeta de que somos o qué clase de relación considera el que tenemos y más si aceptaría decírsela a nuestros padres, acaso ellos también la aprobarían nos obligarían a casarnos o simplemente mandaran hacer un hoyo entre la pared que divide ambos cuartos y ahora que lo pienso no estaría nada mal. Termine de ducharme y camine hasta mi armario con una toalla amarrada al cuerpo y una vez que elegí mi ropa me volví a frustrar por las marcas en mi pecho y sabía muy bien que vegeta lo hacía apropósito y lo hacía para que me fuera más tapada en la escuela para que solo él tuviera el honor de ver esas partes de mi cuerpo, frustrada tome otra camisa de mangas largas y con el cuello más conservador y una falda y medias para no verme mejor. Me arregle y perfume y una vez que estuve lista tome mi mochila y celar. Al tomarlo a los momentos comenzó a sonar y cuando conteste paso lo mismo que hace unos días. Contestaba y nadie hablaba solo esa respiración agitada que ponía los pelos de punta por el miedo y después como siempre la tremenda carcajada para luego colgar. Ese asunto me tenía muerta del miedo pero no había querido decir nada ni siquiera a vegeta lo más seguro es que es un loco que quiere molestar._

_Cuando llegue a la cocina ya estaba todos reunidos tomando un café o devorando los pastelillos de mi madre camine a mi lugar el cual casualmente siempre era enfrente de vegeta me acomode y salude a todos mientras también desayunaba_

_Y me puedes decir como para que me quiere ese insecto.- mire a la mama de vegeta y se le veía enojada luego mi vista paso a su esposo para ver su reacción_

_y acaso crees que yo lo se mujer..- le contesto enojado.- el insecto no quiso decírmelo solo dijo que solicitaba tu presencia.- note algo de celos en esa frase.-y como sabe que le debemos bastante no puedes negarle_

_al demonio que si puedo.- exclamo ella indignada.- que se cree que somos sus payasitos para entretenerlo pues no señor nadie se mete con Serika Ouji primero tiene que hacer una cita con mi secretaria y luego ver si estoy disponible para atenderlo.- dijo firme_

_mama tú no tienes secretaria.- se burló vegeta_

_cállate mocoso.- le regaño ella apuntándole con el dedo.- y para tu información si tengo secretaria_

_asi.- dijieron padre e hijo hasta Goku se impresiono y dejo de comer.- y quien es.- dijeron los tres_

_pues.- empezó ella.- am.- siguió y el trio de interrogantes levanto una ceja.- Bunny por supuesto.- termino Mi mama había dicho mi mama_

_Yo.- dijo mi madre con la bandeja de nuevos pastelillos en la mano.- a que divertido soy secretaria.- exclamo feliz dejando la bandeja en al mesa y llevando sus manos a su rostro sonrojada_

_De verdad.- pregunto mi padre incrédulo_

_Si.- dijo ella levantadose y colocándose alado de mi madre mientras ponía una mano en su hombro.- bunny y yo somos un equipo verdad querida.- mi madre casi llora de felicidad y yo palidecí ellas dos juntas era un caos por completo una loca y una manipuladora hacían un equipo al que le podías temer_

_Aun asi tienes que ir a la junta con frezzer.- le hablo el papa de vegeta_

_Si pero me podre llevar a mi secretaria.- respondió feliz _

_Por cierto.- hablo goku tragando su comida.- Milk pregunta que si todo está listo para mañana.- todos miramos a mi madre mientras ella miraba los pastelillos feliz_

_Claro querido todo está organizado.- empezó ella sirviéndose más café.- todas las agencias ya saben a qué hora queremos las cosas para que todo esté listo y perfecto y como seremos pocos invitados pues todo ya está organizado. Ah y dile a la linda Milk que habrá una habitación disponible para ella y su padre_

_Perfecto yo se lo digo.- fue lo único que le entendimos mientras seguía devorando la comida.- por cierto.- hablo de nuevo.- y abra mucha comida_

_Goku.- lo regaño 18.- como es posible que estés comiendo y ya estés pensando en lo que comerás mañana mejor preocupare por la ropa que usaras oh la que usara milk o no se algo como eso.- todos no soltamos riendo ante el cambio de 18.- de que se ríen.- nos regañó ella y es que desde hace unos días que yo digo que sale con Krilin ella se volvió más social mas, mujer ya no se viste tanto como hombre o se queda callada todo el tiempo ahora prácticamente asalta todas las tiendas hasta que encuentra algo que le gusta_

_Se nos hace tarde.- hablo vegeta levantándose y al instante todos nosotros lo seguimos el como siempre iba manejando con la excepción de que ahora discutía con Goku sobre asuntos de la empresa de los Cenji mientras que 18 y yo hablábamos de la ropa que nos podríamos mañana para la cena de compromiso. Cuando llegamos a la escuela cada uno se fue a su clase la verdad eran pocas las que no compartíamos juntos pero ah como las odiaba y más cuando en el camino me encontré a Zangya_

_Bulma.- me sonrió hipócrita.- siempre es un disgusto verte..- esta vez iba solo con Mai y Heike y me pregunto dónde estaba Fahsa_

_Lo mismo digo.- le respondí igual de sonriente como ella.- pero me apiado de los que tiene que soportar tu rostro en cada clase.- y vendito sea Kamisama porque ninguna clase me haya tocado ni con Zarbon ni con Zangya _

_Siempre tan antipática.- respondió enojada.- pero me alegra de cumplieras con tu prometido y no te le acercaras a Zarbon.- termino cruzando sus brazos_

_Ya te eh dicho que lo que más deseo en este mundo es no volverlo a ver así que porque no mejor te preocupas de que él no me moleste ya que ni en un millón de años yo lo buscaría para algo más que no sea insultarlo _

_No te permito .- empezó a ella pero yo la interrumpí_

_No yo no te permito que te la pases amenazándome con que no me acerque al queridísimo de tu amor platónico cuando deberías preocuparte de que es el, el que se reúsa a dejarme tranquila.- ella ya no pudo articular palabra alguna y la pase empujándola con mi hombro para dejarla atrás. Ya cuando llegue a mi clase mire a Brolly en la puerta mientras platicaba con una chica se le veía cómodo mas no que le gustara la cercanía de ella, al acercarme cada vez más mire que la chica era Fasha y me extrañe _

_Bulma.- dijo Brolly nervioso.- como estas.- y dejo la conversación de ella a medias, fasha suspiro al ver que Brolly ya no la pelaría y mejor se despido para dejarnos eso me incomodo no quería que ella pensara que me pasaba algo con brolly ya me había dado cuenta o más bien vegeta había hecho que me percatara del la atracción que siente brolly hacia mí y eso me incomodaba bueno me hacía sentir mal que la chica que estaba enamorado Brolly fuera precisamente yo y más al ver que ahora mas que nunca no podría corresponderle porque toda mi alma, mi ser y mi cuerpo le pertenecen a ese hombre de cabellos puntiagudos _

_Bien y tu.- le respondí mientras ingresábamos al salón y nos acomodábamos en nuestro lugar_

_Algo cansado.- respondió feliz,. Mi padre cada vez me exige más en el trabajo.- me susurro ya que ya había empezado la clase_

_Y nos hablado con el, digo eres su hijo el debe comprender que no puede presionarte tanto.- pero el negó con la cabeza_

_Mi padre es muy ambicioso y si quiere algo no descasara hasta obtenerlo aun así que de eso cueste mi tranquilidad en el momento. Tu lo comprobaste ahora los Ouji me odian y no quieren saber nada de mi por culpa de las ambiciones de mi padre.- note su mirada de tristeza sabia que a brolly le dolía mucho no poder hablar con los chicos pero por mas que eh intentado convencer a vegeta el se reúsa a hacerme caso y siempre cambia de tema_

_Puedo hacerte una pregunta.- le susurre y el solo asintió.- porque obedeces todo lo que tu padre te ordena se que no eres feliz haciendo lo que haces.- el suspiro frustrado mientras jalaba una de las cadenas que traía en su cuello o brazos _

_Cuando era niño.- comenzó.- mi madre me llevo al parque ya que yo había llorado todo el día para que me llevara mis padres habían tenido un mal día en la oficina y tenían bastante trabajo pero no me importo yo quería jugar, le insistí tanto hasta que mi padre se arto y mando a mi madre a que me llevara al lugar en un intento de que me callara. Cuando estuvimos ahí jugué con mi pelota mientras me divertía en grande.- para un momento mientras respiraba y soltaba el aire pesadamente.- yo vole la pelota a la calle y siendo un niño no tome precauciones y fui por ellas luego solo sentí el empujón de mi madre, el sonido de una bocina y el tremendo golpe del carro contra su cuerpo._

_Yo alcance su mano y le di un apretón par que siguiera_

_Siempre me eh echado la culpa de su muerte mi padre se deprimió por bastante tiempo y nunca hay un día en que no suela pensar que ella murió por mi culpa que la soledad y la miseria de mi padre es debido a mi capricho y a mi descuido por no haberme fijado al cruzar la calle _

_Brolly eras solo un niño fue un accidente.- le aclare_

_Puede que tengas razón pero eh vivido tantos años con esa culpa que no puedo creer ahora que fue un accidente por eso siempre trato de complacer a mi padre en recompensación por haberle arrebatado a la mujer de su vida a su razón de existencia._

_Pero y tu.- le susurre.- y a ti quien te comprende.- le di otro apretón en la mano.- tu también perdiste algo muy preciado para ti ósea tu madre.- el me miro triste y en eso el timbre sonó se deshizo de mi agarre mientras se levantaba y guardaba sus cosas_

_Oye no quieres salir a comer otro día.- me pregunto _

_Lo siento yo estaré ocupada.- no creía correcto salir con brolly si tengo algo con vegeta y aun que me doliera en el alma rechazar a brolly no se me hace justo hacerle eso a vegeta el siempre me ah dado mi lugar como su Mujer asique el merece el suyo como mi Hombre el solo pensar en esa palabra hace que msi mejillas se tornaran rosadas_

_Mm entonces será en otra ocasión.. yo asentí mientras tomaba mis cosas y caminaba en dirección a mi otra clase. Cuando llegue a ella mire a Zarbon de brazos cruzados esperándome yo trate de ignorarlo para ingresar al salón pero le me detuvo _

_Niña azul.- me hablo.- tenemos que hablar_

_Yo no tengo nada de qué hablar contigo.- sentencie_

_Es importante.- me insistió mientras me tomaba del brazo y me alejaba del salón, cuando doblamos la esquina del pasillo me solté de su agarre y cruce mis brazos _

_Que quieres.- le hable fría y el suspiro triste_

_Quería preguntarte si últimamente no te has sentido algo rara_

_Rara?.- pregunte.- a que te refieres_

_No se.- dijo llevando una mano a su cabello.- como observada o acosada alfo familiar.- y entonces recordé las llamadas que últimamente estaba recibiendo_

_A que estás jugando Zarbon.- me enoje yo no estaba para aguatar otro de sus estúpidas bromas_

_Te juro que yo no soy bulma.- me aseguro.- pero últimamente no eh tenido un buen presentimiento sobre ti_

_Sobre mi.- dije.- por mí no te preocupes estoy bien.- y me di la vuelta para alejarme.- además no necesito que tu me cuides ya tengo quien me defienda_

_Te refieres a ese Yamsha..- hablo enojado y celoso.- ese incompetente que te lastimo y te abandono_

_Y si fuera que a ti no te importa.- le grite.- yo puedo hacer de mi vida lo que se me venga en gana.- me aleje de el furiosa y así llego a mi otra clase, Krilin había notado mi cambo de humor y procuro no hablarme en toda la clase por miedo a que le gritara o me desquitara con el ya cuando fue la siguiente estuve más calmada y el enojo se me había bajado y mas al leer los mensajes tontos que vegeta me mandaba los cuales siempre lograban diferentes reacciones en mi a veces eran de enojo, otras de felicidad, unas de avergonzamiento al leer las cosas subidas de tono que me ponía o otras de las tremendas carcajadas que me sacaba . ya la hora del almuerzo Krilin y yo nos dirigimos juntos al lugar de encuentro para verlos a todos reunidos y comiendo, como siempre yo camine para sentarme alado de las chicas mientras que Krilin iba y hablaba con su mejor amigo Goku ya que ellos se había hecho muy unidos estos últimos días_

_Bulma.- me hablo Milk y yo lo mire para que entendiera que tenía mi atención.- quería saber si querías venir cono nosotras al centro comercial_

_Claro tú también bienes.- mire a 18 y ella asintió_

_Queremos comprar la ropa para la cena de compromiso y Milk quera que le ayudaras con su vestuario..- y sonrió con malicia_

_No tenías por que decírselo así.- le reclamo milk a 18.- pensara que solo la quiero para eso _

_No te preocupes.- le hable yo.- claro que voy contigo y te ayudo con tu ropa.- le sonreí.- pero tú pagas la comida y los antojos que tengamos.- y sonreí con malicia mientras chocaba las manos con 18_

_Ustedes dos juntas son insoportables.- susurro Milk indignada mientras nosotros reímos.- las demás clases fueron como otros días yo con Krilin riendo hasta morirme o con Goku comiendo los dos juntos en clase disimuladamente y es que desde que me junto con el siento que como cada vez más y sobre todo lo hacemos en media clase cuando el profesor esta distraído o escribiendo, Goku suele guardarse su comida y mi comida favorita en al mochila para que en el salón comamos a gusto mientras fingimos trabajar. Con Milk y 18 casi siempre suelo hablar de dos cosas , con Milk hablamos de las recetas de diferentes platillos y de su vida o mi vida en un futuro y con 18 sobre algunas bandas de música o nuevas tiendas de ropa lindas con ofertas. Pero en cambio con vegeta es algo inmoral en cada clase nos estamos coqueteando y es el, el que siempre empieza, siempre con sus inocentes caricias y con sus apretones inofensivos. Al finalizar las clases los chicos se fueron a su trabajo mientras nosotras nos íbamos de compras. Yo maneje hasta haya y una vez que llegamos 18 y yo llevamos a Milk a nuestra tienda favorita_

_Lista.- le hable en los silloncitos de espera del probador_

_No.- me grito.- es muy atrevido_

_Por favor.- se quejó 18.- es aceptable para nuestra edad_

_Te equivocas.- nos gritó.- que ustedes sean unas perdidas exhibicionistas no es mi culpa además yo muy pronto seré madre y nos es correcto que me vista con estos atuendos.- se quejó mandando a volar el vestido negro entallado que habíamos encontrado para ella_

_Ah estás loca.- le grito 18 enojada mientras iba a buscarle algo más para que se midiera_

_Milk.- le hable.- como te sietes_

_De maravilla por.- me pregunto y yo solo me le quede viendo a la puerta del probador _

_No crees que eres muy joven para casarte_

_No.- dijo feliz.- es algo que siempre añore desde niña y ahora voy a poder hacer mi deseo realidad y más con el hombre que amo_

_MIlk y que hay de goku. hable.- estas segura de que quiere casarse_

_Segura segura no estoy.- respondió.- sé que él puede que no me ame pero me quiere y con el tiempo se me ganare su corazón además llevo a su hijo en mi vientre_

_Ya lo encontré.- grito 18 con un vestido azul en sus manos abrió la puerta rápidamente ante la protesta de milk y le lazo el vestido_

_Y será el último que te busque.- le amenazo_

_Esta perfecto.- abrió la puerta de golpe dejando ver a una Milk con un vestido azul con rosa bastante conservador pero sin perder el estilo para alguien de nuestra edad cietamente le quedaba estupendo. Luego 18 y yo arrasamos con toda la tienda hasta encontrar algo que a ambas nos gustara. Cuando tuvimos los vestidos pagados y listos , dimos otras vueltas y platicamos de diferentes cosas hasta que llegó la hora de regresar a casa. Como todos los días ayudamos a nuestras mamas con la comida de los hombres glotones que viven con nosotros mi celular volvió a sonar y al mirar el número desconocido preferí no contestar para evitarme disgustos o sustos. A las dos horas llegaron lo hombres de la casa mientras que mi papa abandonaba su laboratorio para unirse en al cena con nosotros fue bastante tranquila y yo hable bastante con mi papa sobre los nuevas inversiones y los nuevos inventos y prototipos encargados para entregar. Note como vegeta estuvo serio toda la noche y eso me extraño pero si debo admitir que vegeta es algo serio y no habla mucho en la mesa pero es diferente cuando esta conmigo ahí se abre y se suelta con confianza y ahí días en que no dormíamos por estar hablando pero en cambo en la mesa tan siquiera discute conmigo o con su papa o con Goku pero ahora nada ni siquiera comía bien el se disculpó diciendo que estaba cansado y se retiró para acostarse medí mi tiempo en lo que tardaría subir, darse una ducha y reflexionar en la cama y alrededor de media hora también me disculpe para subir en dirección al cuarto de mi arrogante preferido ni siquiera me moleste en tocar la puerta y lo abrí para encontrarlo sentado en la cama, camine hacia el y me senté en su piernas mientras buscaba su boca le di un largo beso, solo rosaba sus labios con los míos y cuando me separe acaricie su rostro_

_Que pasa?.- le pregunte despacio_

_Nada.- susurro mientras abrazaba mi cintura_

_No mientas.- me enoje.- que no me tienes confianza_

_Bulma.- hablo serio.- hoy no _

_Yo me levante algo sentida de que no me quisiera decir lo que le pasaba pero al momento en que quise marcharme el me jalo del brazo y me tumbo en su cama_

_Porque te enojas..- me reclamo_

_Porque no me tienes confianza.- le aclare_

_No es eso.- desvió su mirada mientras que me sostenía de las muñecas..- _

_Entonces.- llevo una mano a uno de mis senos y lo apretó yo gemí al momento mientras comenzaba a besarme sobre la blusa_

_No vegeta.- lo detuve cuando logro sacarme y empezaba con sus mordidas sobre mi piel.- no detente.- lo separe mientras que me sentaba en la cama y me acomodaba mi brasier_

_Que te pasa.- le dije.- que tienes.- ya que sentía como se quería desahogar con mi cuerpo y aunque la experiencia siempre era maravillosa sentía que ere preferible que se desahogara de otra manera que con mi cuerpo el no dijo nada y entonces creí que lo mejor era que se relajara un poco.- me levante y tome una de sus mano para guiarlo hasta su baño. Una vez ahí cerré la puerta con botón y camine hasta su tina para llenarla de agua, me gire para verlo y sonreírle mientras le quitaba su camisa. El trato de ayudarme pero no lo deje, quiete su corbata y la lance por el lugar luego quiete botón por botón y mientras que le sacaba la camisa al tiempo que acariciaba su pecho y algunas de las cicatrices en su cuerpo. Me pase a su pantalón y trate de quietárselo lo más cuidadosamente posible para no provocarlo y despertarlo una vez completamente desnudo lo guie para que se recostara en el agua caliente de la tina. Me deshice de su mi ropa mientras traba de meterme junto a el abrí mis piernas y las pase alado de las suyas mientras tomaba sus hombros y lo recostaba arriba de mí su espalda dio en mi cuerpo pecho mientras que acomodaba su cabeza en mi cuello y acariciaba su cabello mojado, lo peinaba hacia atrás para lograr relajarlo y poco a poco note como los nervios de su cuerpo desaparecían_

_Me mandaron ah despojar a muchas familias de un albergue.- susurro y yo no dije nada.- y ya no se si debo de sentirlo o me debe dar igual que se queden sin casa mientras que mi familia no valla a la cárcel_

_Todo va estar bien vegeta.-. le susurre.- encontraremos una solución.- le anime.- juntos la encontraremos.- le asegure y juro que daré mi vida y tiempo para averiguar cómo liberar a los Ouji y sobre todo a mi vegeta de la prisión de los Cenji._

… …_**. … …**_

_**Kristy- **__ hola corazon primero mil gracias por tu preocupación por mi de verdad que no sben lo feliz que me hacen el saber que ustedes se preocupan por mi como yo con ustedes :3 y también me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capitulo y si ya era hora que a estos tortolitos se les hiciera lo bueno jejeje xD me alegra que tus preguntas hayn sido contestadas pero si tienes alguna mas no dudes en decirlo corazon cuídate mucho y aquí te dejo otro capitulo espero que te guste muchos besos y mil gracias por apoyarme :3_

_**Any Chan.-**__ corazon ya vez esta ves no se tardo tanto y tu hermoso comentario ya me llego :3 primero mil gracias por tu preocupación de verdad que tus palabras me hiceron mucho bien y me me hiceorn muy feliz de verdad me alegraste mcuho cuando lo necesite mil gracias :3, me alegra saber que te gusto el capitulo y hermosa tu también cuídate mucho y muichos besos de mi parte aquí te dejo el otro capitulo y espero que te guste.- mil gracias por tus palabras hacia mi :3_

_**Mireia 13.**__- hola corazon me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo y sobre todo la relación de vegeta y bulma y si lo de Milk ya era bastante obivio con esas vomitadas en la escuela jajajja xD y sobre lo del ginecólogo ya vez como en nuestro vegeta de precavido el quiere seguir divertiendose y pasándola bien con bulma sin que ellos lleguen a lo mismo que Milk y Goku :3. Corazon aquí te dejo otro capitulo y espero que te guste mil gracias por seguir escribiéndome y estaremos en contacto cuídate mucho y besos_

_**Sakury li´minamoto.-**__ hola corazon si alcance a terminarlo n.n jajajajja me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo y que supieras que ya venia gohan :p y si la mama de vegeta y la de bulma están bien locas pero asi las queremos cierto jajajja ay nuestro vegeta quiere seguir disfrutando de su postre pero con precaucion ah que inteligente es es (grande) xD lo de las llamadas se descubrirá luego : ) si se los digo se arruina :p y si como siempre tus comentarios siempre me sacan una sonrisa o me hacen reir que tengas dulces sueños con vegeta y espero que el capitulo te guste cuídate mucho y besos_

_**Foreveryour**__.- hola corazon me alegra que tu intuición fuera buena me quede con la duda como te imagianabas tu la situación de Milk y vegeta me encantaría saber como tu te lo imaginaste pero también me alegra que mi punto de vista te haya gustado :3 y sobre la relación de Milk y Goku aun es indesisa yo tengo muy presente los sentiemientos de la serie de Dragon Ball y como Goku se caso con Milk cumpliendo su promesa que hiso de niño (que creyo que ,matrimonio era comida xD) pero también soy consiente que goku si llego amar a Milk en la serie y eso se demostró muchas veces pero aver que pasa en mi historia y sobre lo demás es sopresa por el momento todo es bonito y hay que tener esa idea.- bueno corazon cuídate mucho y te mando muchos besos y espero que el capitulo te guste :3_

_Cuídense mucho _

_Las quiere_

_AIORO_


	30. Chapter 30

_**Capítulo 30 **_

_Bulma querida estas despierta.- los fuertes golpes en mi puerta más la voz de la mama de vegeta hiso que ambos nos despertáramos de golpe y bendecí a ver cerrado la puerta con botón si no sabrá Kami lo que hubiera pasado si ella hubiera abierto la puerta para encontrarme con su hijo desnudo en mi cama _

_Querida.- volvió a tocar esta vez más fuerte, mire como vegeta se ponía rápidamente sus bóxer negros mientras buscaba su ropa_

_Eh si.- hablo nerviosa _

_Oh bulma podrías abrir la puerta tengo que hablar contigo.- yo palidecí al momento y mire como vegeta ya traía puesta la camisa pero le faltaban sus pantalones_

_Si claro.- respondí mientras yo también me colocaba otro piyama que el salvaje que duerme conmigo no haya destrozado _

_Puedes abrir.- dijo ella impaciente _

_Un segundo.- grite yo mientras me levantaba y miraba mi apariencia y acomodaba un poco mi cabello de forma en que no se vieran las marcas en mi cuello, eche un poco de perfume en la habitación para disfrazar los olores y estaba a punto de abrir cuando vegeta me tomo del brazo_

_Que haces.- me susurro despacio para que solo yo pudiera escuchar.- hay dios me había olvidado por un segundo de vegeta pero a donde lo metía, si lo metía al baño puede que ella tenga ganas y entre o tal vez a mi armario pero si quiere ver mi ropa hay dios, lo tome de la mono mientras lo guiaba a la ventana y el me miraba incrédulo_

_Estarás loca.- volvió hablar entre susurros.- no brincare por ahí prefiero mil veces que mi madre me vea_

_Está todo bien.- los dos palidecimos al volver a escuchar su voz_

_Si es solo que no encuentro mi brasier.- lo grite y luego me sentí tan tonta y hasta vegeta se sonrojo _

_Ah.- dijo la mama de vegeta.- no te preocupes entonces te espero o ponte un suéter linda al cavo somos mujeres.- mire a todos lados de mi habitación y lo único que se me ocurrió fue meterlo debajo de la cama, vegeta protesto pero a regañadientes se deslizo hasta el fondo mientras yo caminaba para abrir la puerta_

_Buenos días.- la saludo una vez que ingreso a mi habitación_

_Buenos querida.- sonrió mientras veía mi cuarto lo cual hiso que me pusiera más nerviosa, camino hasta mi cama y se sentó en ella y sentí como el alama se salía de mi cuerpo_

_Quería hablar contigo.- sentencio mirándome intensamente_

_Así.- balbuce.- y como de que.- sonreí como tonta _

_Tu sabes cómo está la situación de mi familia.- yo asentí mientras me recargaba en la puerta.- y ahora con el embarazo de milk las cosas se están complicando.- ella desvió su mirada a un punto vacío en mi habitación.- no me malentiendas querida pero yo tenía una idea diferente de nuestro futuro una en la cual la ruina jamás cruzo por mi mente.- suspiro mientras se acomodaba mejor en el colchón.- adoro a Milk y siempre estuve consiente de sus sentimientos hacia Kakaroto pero la verdad tenía planificado que lo que está pasando sucedería en un futuro.- luego sonrió.- siempre creí que vegeta seria el que nos saldría con el premio pero veo que nuevamente me equivoque _

_Vegeta.- dije yo nerviosa acaso se refería a él y nosotros _

_Si bueno ante de que llegaras a la capital de Oeste debes saber que mi hijo eran un maldito don Juan, ya había perdido la cuenta de las chicas que venían a llorarle para que volviera con ellas cuando el solo las utilizo una noche y después ya no quiso nada con ellas, jamás le eh conocido una relación que le dure más de un día si relación es la palabra exacta para las diversiones de vegeta_

_Creo que vegeta está cambiando.- le susurre y ella se levantó de la cama y camino hacia mi ventana_

_Si.- sonrió.- vegeta está cambiando y no por el mismo si no por alguien, sabes que mi hijo e recuerda mucho a mi esposo, cuando conocí a vegeta era igual que este mocoso, no se tomaba a ninguna chica en serio y siempre las buscaba para satisfacer sus necesidades, todas ellas caían rendidas a sus pies porque debo admitir que mi maridito en sus tiempos de joven era un hombre envidiable para cada chica.- cruzo sus brazos mientras veía el cielo mordía su labio inferior.- bueno irresistible para todas hasta que me conoció.- y soltó una risita.- siempre fui diferentes a otras chicas, era malvada y ambiciosa con un carácter indomable y muy caprichosa entre otros aspectos que alejaron a muchos hombres de mi.- y se giró para verme.- pero por alguna razón fueron aceptados por vegeta.- camino para estar enfrente mío y me tomo por los hombros.- tú me recuerdas tanto a mi.- y me sonrió.- eres ambiciosa y caprichosa tienes un carácter de lo mil demonios pero sobre todo un corazón enorme, te preocupas por mi familia y por mi hijo y eso es algo de lo que siempre estaré agradecida contigo.- luego me abrazo me agarro desprevenida que no supe que hacer pero mis brazos se movieron solos correspondiendo su abrazo.- se ha cual sea tu decisión lo entenderé.- me susurro.- luego me soltó y salió de mi cuarto en cuanto la puerta se cerró yo me quede en estado de Shock lleve una mano a mi pecho y podía sentir el contacto cálido de su abrazo. Vegeta salió debajo de mi cama y camino rápido a la puerta para ponerle nuevamente el botón y luego se regresó hacia mi _

_Estas bien.- le escuche _

_No se.- le respondí aun consternada por el contacto de su abrazo.- tu madre me quiere.- le dije feliz.- ella me acepta.- y la felicidad salió de mi interior no sé si la mama de vegeta sepa lo que hay entro yo y su hijo pero el saber que tengo su aprobación me hacía quietarme un peso de encima, mire a vegeta y deje de sonreír cuando vi que su expresión no mostraba felicidad ni nada por el estilo estaba vacía y parecía estar metido en sus pensamientos _

_Vegeta..- le hable y el reacciono, me paso de largo y camino al baño y después ya estaba vestido con sus pantalones y sin decir nada salió del cuarto. Que había sido eso acaso dije algo que le molesto. Extrañada me dirigí al baño para tomar una ducha hoy sería un largo día y tenía que asegurarme de que todo este perfecto para la fiesta de compromiso de Milk._

_Me coloque el vestido rosa junto con las mallas y los zapatos que había comprado para la ocasión, rice mi cabello y lo deje suelto mientras que dejaba que las ondas se formar solas, me maquille levemente resaltando mis pestañas y mis labios. Me mire al espejo y di una vuelta para asegurarme de que me vía perfecta y una vez lista Salí del cuarto en dirección a la cocina. Cuando llegue abajo todo era un caos. La puerta trasera estaba abierta dejando pasar a un montos de personas con arreglos de flores, comida, y adornos para el jardín, mire como la mama de vegeta ordenaba todo para colocarlo en el jardín y mi madre estaba como loca preparando un enorme pastel, me fije que ni Milk ni Goku estaban así que mejor me dirigí al laboratorio de mi padre en busca de algo de tranquilidad, al llegar marque mi código y entre para ver a mi padre tecleando enseñándole unos inventos al papa de vegeta_

_Bulma hija.- me saludo mi padre.- qué bueno que llegas le decía a Sr. Vegeta sobre el prototipo que tenemos para la nave_

_Y que le parece.- le pregunte acercándome a el_

_Creo que es muy grande.- llevo una mano hacia su barbilla mientras la analizaba.- si puedes diseñar algo más pequeño para una sola persona y que tenga el doble de velocidad sería mucho más exitoso.- el papa de vegeta camino hasta uno de nuestros escritorios tomo un hoja y empezó a dibujar algo, mi padre y yo nos miramos extraños mientras analizábamos el prototipo de la nave era cierto que era algo grande pero podrían viajar si mucho cuatro personas en ella, la curiosidad me gano y camine hasta donde estaba el señor Ouji me senté en el escritorio mientras el seguía dibujando, esperamos alrededor de 15 minutos y cuando termino nos pasó la hoja, era una nave esférica para uso personal los cálculos y la información en ella era demasiado tentativa _

_Que les parece.- nos preguntó de brazos cruzados tenía una actitud segura pero yo sé que estaba nervioso, mire a mi papa y le sonreí en respuesta y el hablo _

_Bien socio creo que probaremos tu invento.- el señor Ouji levanto una ceja mientras que descruzaba sus brazos _

_Que.- dijo perplejo_

_Es una muy buena idea y la nave está bien diseñada y los cálculos son muy exactos estoy segura que si la probamos tendríamos éxito y sería una gran avance para la tecnología sin omitir que beneficiaría a la corporación _

_Tenemos que ir para registrar tu invento y para poner tu nombre como socio en el área de inventos de la empresa.- le dijo mi padre mientras que cargaba a su gato y empezaba a consentirlo_

_Pero si solo dibuje.-. Parecía que aún no se lo creía.- no quiero que se sientan comprometidos y que la tontería les cueste dinero e inversiones pérdidas para la empresa.- pero mi padre negó con la cabeza_

_Será un éxito.- aseguro mientras le hablaba de otras formas para mejorar la nave, el padre de vegeta se le veía entusiasmado con lo que hacía mientras que yo calculaba todo en la computadora cada palabra, formula o cambio para la nave lo trasladaba en mis archivos para tenerlos asegurados la verdad no se cuento tiempo no la pasamos en el laboratorio, estábamos tan entusiasmados y metidos en el proyecto que no sentimos las horas hasta que entro una muy enojada señora Ouji_

_Vegeta!.- grito y el palideció.- donde demonios te has metido y mírate estas todo sucio y desarreglado que esperar para irte arreglar en media hora llega Milk y su padre y todo tiene que estar perfecto.- y luego me miro a mi.- oh querida te vez preciosa.- y después miro a mi padre.- y usted piensa estar con bata todo el día.- y devolvió la vista a su esposo.. qué esperas ya no tenemos tiempo vallan a alistarse.- les grito tanto a su esposo como a mi padre ambos tragaron saliva mientras salían corriendo del laboratorio ante la virada impotente de la Señora Ouji.-. querida por que no vas y ayudas a 18 para que de una vez baje.- yo también asentí mientras la seguía a la salida del laboratorio en el camino me encontré a Goku que estaba de lo más normal del mundo y eso me alegro al menos alguien en esta casa no estaba alterado, suspire mientras subía las escaleras en dirección al cuarto de 18, escuchaba como los tacones sonaban por todo el pasillo producto del silencio que se escuchaba en esta parte de la casa, cuando por fin llegue a la puerta toque 3 veces para evitar almohadas o reclamos en mi cara y espere hasta escuchar el pase, 18 estaba con una bata frente al espejo y había un vestido en su cama y una ropa casual como ella se suele vestir _

_Todo bien.- le pregunte cerrando la puerta y acercándome a ella _

_No.- dijo molesta.- no sé qué ponerme .- yo mire los dos atuendos el más correcto era el vestido pero puede que ella se sienta más cómoda con su ropa y esta noche era para divertirnos, celebrar y pasarla bien en familia no para andar incomodos_

_Opino que te pongas eso dije sentándome alado de la ropa y dándole unas palmaditas al conjunto _

_No crees que deba ponerme el vestido.-. me pregunto tomándolo_

_Si fuera yo me lo pondría.- le aclare.- pero tú no eres yo.- camine hasta su tocador y mire un collar sencillo de perlas me gire para verla y se la coloque.- tu solo se tu sin importar lo que otros digan.- y le guiñe un ojo mientras salía de la habitación, baje las escaleras para encontrarme a vegeta también vestido no tenía un traje ni dada formal pero aun así se veía muy guapo con esa camisa verde, pantalón, gris, cinto y zapatos cafés, el me devoro con la mirada mientras volvía a mis ojos y me sonreía, cuando baje el ultimo escalón nos quedamos mirando directo a los ojos, para después sonreírme y darse la vuelta para caminar hacia el jardín yo lo seguí ya más tranquila de saber que no estaba enojado conmigo por lo de esta mañana cuando llegue al jardín me sorprendí de lo hermoso que se veía y valla que la mama de vegeta y la mía se habían lucido, había una pista pequeña de madera colocada perfectamente en medio del jardín unos postres adornados con lucecitas para darle un aspecto romántico, las mesas alrededor hermosamente decoradas de un color azul y unas rosas blancas y rojas, una gran mesa de diferentes bocadillos y comidas y no falta el estéreo de mi padre para darle el ambiente al lugar, la alberca estaba decorada con ojas y pequeñas velitas y pétalos de rosas dándole el aspecto romántico, Radiizz y 17 y hasta Table estaban sentados en una de las mesas devorando los pastelillos de mi padre. Vegeta camino para saludar a su hermano y compañía mientras yo observaba mejor el lugar al rato se nos unieron mis padres que se sentaron en una de las mesas cercanas a la principal. Y fue cuando me di cuenta que Krilin también estaba aquí, mire nuevamente a vegeta y estaba ocupado platicando con su hermano asique sin más camine para saludar a Krilin_

_Hola te vez bien.- le sonreí y es verdad esta noche se veía muy apuesto _

_De verdad lo crees.- dijo nervioso.- bueno tu también te vez bonita.- en eso mi celular sonó y cuando lo mire vi que nuevamente decía número desconocido abrí el teléfono y luego lo cerré para colgar la llamada, lo deje en la mesa y mire como Krilin me veía confundido _

_Numero equivocado.- solté.- y te invito 18?.- le pregunte sonriente me encantaba ponerlo nervioso y que empezará a balbucear como tonto o decir cosas incoherentes_

_Si ya que alguien no se dignó a invitarme.-. me miro feo_

_Oh vamos tenía la seguridad que ella lo aria.- sonreí.- y veo que no me equivoque _

_Si bueno ya déjame.- cruzo sus brazos sonrojado.- y tu como vas con vegeta.- esta vez él sonreía con malicia_

_Bien.- respondí segura no lograría ponerme nerviosa_

_Que tan bien.- dijo levantando una ceja.- digo ya vez porque viven juntos y su cuarto esta alado del tuyo y últimamente parecen andar con las hormonas alborotadas además que no olvidemos el pasado que tiene vegeta con las chicas.- eso me enojo _

_Pues el ya cambio.- le dije enojada de solo imaginar a vegeta de chica en chica asía que mi sangre hirviera _

_Si.- dijo el tranquilo.- y me pregunto a quién tenemos que agradecerle.- iba a golpearlo cuando en eso golpearon unas copas y mire que ya estábamos todos los papas de vegeta, vegeta, radizz, 17 , 18 y table estaban en una mesa mientras que mi familia y Krilin otra el señor OX Satan , Milk y Goku estaban en la mesa principal, Milk se veía realmente hermosa tenía un brillo en los ojos que era inexplicable y Goku él se veía feliz, cómodo, tal vez no derrochaba la misma felicidad que Milk pero al menos no se le veía triste o un sentimiento parecido _

_Quiero agradecerles a la familia Brifes por brindarnos esta noche tan especial y dedicársela al compromiso de mi querida Milk y Goku.- el papa de Milk se le veía realmente feliz y hasta parecía que quería llorar _

_Milk.- hablo goku rascándose la cabeza.- tu sabes que yo te quiero mucho.- una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro ante la escena que estaba viendo.- nos conocemos desde niños y siempre hemos sido buenos amigos.- se arrodillo y yo no me lo podía creer le iba a proponer matrimonio de verdad lo iba a hacer.- yo te prometo que si tu aceptas ser mi esposa yo cuidare de ti y de nuestro hijo.- abrió la pequeña cajita para sacar un anillo sencillo pero hermoso lo deslizo en su dedo y todos miramos como Milk, lloraba de felicidad al tiempo que se le lanzaba a los brazos y le daba un beso. Eso nos sorprendió ya que ella no era así de atrevida pero la escena era hermosa Goku tardo en captar y luego correspondió el beso. Al instante la música empezó a tocar en el lugar mientras que ellos caminaban a la pista y comenzaban a bailar, al poco rato mis padres se les unieron y yo me les quede viendo, como añoraba en un futuro tener una relación como la que tienen mis padres siempre tan felices y fieles a ellos mismos que nos les importe la edad o que hace mucho dejaron de ser jóvenes no ellos lo único que les importa es estar juntos se han apoyado a lo largo de sus vidas y aun a pesar de los años sus ojos siguen demostrando amor, mire como los papas de vegeta también se unían a bailar, ellos lo hacían más elegante y firme sus pasos eran sincronizados y daban demostrar que era una pareja tremenda en la pista, toco un tango y fue ahí donde los señores Ouji se dieron vuelo por todo el lugar mientras que todos los observamos fascinados, me desvié a la mesa de comida para encontrar a Radizz devorando y a 17 tomando de la mesa de ponche_

_Oye Krilin.- le hable a la nada porque el ya no estaba alado de mí, lo vi acercarse a la mesa en donde estaba 18 sola y pedirle su mano, busque con mi mirada a vegeta hasta que lo vi alejándose del centro del lugar para caminar más hacia el otro lado el jardín, aburrida de ver a todos entretenidos en lo suyo me levante y seguí al hombre que me traía loca todo este tiempo, camine lo más rápido que pude para alcanzarlo ya que los tacones se enterraban en el pasto _

_Vegeta.- le hable y el dejo de avanzar y se dio la vuelta para mirarme.- que pasa por que te alejaste de todos_

_Porque es ridículo.- dijo y me volvió a dar la espalda pero ahora que le pasaba_

_Ridículo de que hablas.- le dije enojada_

_De todo.- respondió.- de la propuesta de Kakarato de la boda todo esto es ridículo e incensario _

_Consideras así el matrimonio y una hermosa y romántica propuesta como algo ridículo.- le dije dolida porque como hubiera deseado que vegeta me hubiera dicho esas palabras de compromiso a mi.- el me miro mientras se sentaba en el pasto y me hacia una señal para que lo siguiera. Como pude me acomode alado de él y me senté en el frio pasto ya no importándome si se arruinaba mi vestido _

_Es lo que pienso ya deberías de saber que todas estas tonterías del romanticismo no van conmigo.- y es cierto yo estaba consciente de que vegeta no era romántico pero es que tenía que echar un momento tan bonito a perder .- kakaroto está cometiendo una estupidez al aceptar casarse con Milk ni siquiera sabe si la ama.-. ahí si no estuve de acuerdo_

_Creo que te equivocas creo que goku muy en el fondo la ama y si no lo dice ahorita es porque a un no se ha dado cuenta pero te puedo asegurar que el si la ama_

_Eso es lo que tú quieres creer bulma.- me contestó girando su cabeza para mírame.- lo mejor sería que no se casaran y que mantuvieran al hijo de ambos por separado _

_Pero que dices.- hable exaltada.- yo no le hayo nada de malo que Goku y Milk se casen le darán una buena vida a su hijo como debe ser y ellos serán como cualquier otro matrimonio_

_El matrimonio no existe..- me corto.- es solo un contrato de por vida uno en el cual aceptas condenarte a la misma mujer y ella a ti donde obtienes sexo gratis y el apoyo emocional que tu tonta alma necesita y mas es solo un espejo para presumir que tú no te quedaste solo en esta vida, porque tendrías a alguien que está comprometido a estar contigo solo porque firmaron un tonto papel.- repuso y yo lo mire desconcertada porque vegeta tenía ese concepto sobre el matrimonio no podría ser tan desgraciado y me quiera dar entender que lo único que quiere es divertirse conmigo _

_Y tus papas que.- le respondí no estando de acuerdo ante su concepto.- ellos son un matrimonio feliz como puedes decir eso y la prueba esta que a pesar de los años siguen juntos y se complementan _

_Que se hayan entendido en la cama no significa que se amen.- repuso enojado y yo también me enoje no iba a discutir con el quise levantarme pero él me tomo del brazo impidiéndolo_

_Esta mañana balbuceaste algo como que mi mama te quería o daba la aprobación de que estemos juntos _

_A qué viene eso vegeta.. dije enojada_

_Que te equivocas mi mama te ve como un maldito contrato y eso es lo que más me enoja.. y me soltó y yo aún más extrañada de todo esto me volví acomodar junto a el para escuchar lo que sea que tenga que decir_

_A que te refieres.. le pregunte suave el respiro y su mirada la concentro en la luna_

_Mis padres no se casaron por amoR.- empezó.- mi madre siempre fue muy ambiciosa y mi padre también ambos eran hijos de inversionistas muy importantes y un matrimonio era una perfecta alianza para unir a las dos empresas.- para un momento para tomar aire y continuar.- sus caracteres tan iguales hacían que siempre chocaran entre si de verdad ellos se odiaban pero su ambición y vanidad pudo más que todo y terminaron casándose, mi padre no le fue infiel pero ambos se dieron una vida de infierno el primer año de casado, después procuraron no verse y concentrarse en los viajes y las inversiones de la empresa, una noche tomaron para celebrar uno de sus más grandes negocios uno que solo ellos dos pudieron conseguir en equipo y de esa noche Salí yo.- luego volvió a mirarme.- entiendes lo que estoy diciéndote bulma esto es una farsa los años conviviendo con mis padres fueron un infierno de niñez ellos siempre peleados no digo que todo fuera un infierno si había días tranquilos pero lo que más recuerdo era lo mal que se llevaban hasta que no se un día lograron una abalanza entre ellos y fue cuando empezaron a llevarse mejor y se entendieron mejor en la cama._

_Lo siento.- le dije mientras entrelazaba mi mano con la suya.- no sé cómo sería vivir todo eso pero puedo asegurarte una cosa, tus padres se aman, tal vez no fue amor a primera vista, pero lo hacen aprendieron a amarse y ahora míralos bueno desde aquí ya no se ven pero acaso no notas las miradas que se dan entre las comidas o las sonrisas que se dedican en el pasillo o la felicidad de tu madre cuando él llega a casa créelo o no vegeta tus padres se aman.- el no dijo nada y solo se limitó apretar mi mano, levante mi mirada y vi una estrella que brillaba con una intensidad hermosa una estrella que ya esta muerte pero que ahora brilla con todo su esplendor y entonces sonreí ante mi recuerdo_

_Sabes que cuando era un niña pedí un deseo.- y solté una risita tonta.- me habían mandado a un campamento para que me relacionara e hiciera más amigos y en ese lugar nos contaron una historia.- y levante mi vista para observar a las estrellad.- decían que en este mundo existen 7 esferas del dragón creadas para cumplirte cualquier deseo en el mundo, tu más anhelados sueños y sus más profundos deseos.- apreté la mano de vegeta mientras le daba una caricia tierna.- decían que tenían que encontrar las 7 esferas del dragón decir el conjuro para invocar a Shen Log y cumpliera tus deseos, recuerdo habérmela pasado todo una noche en el bosque buscando las dichosas esferas _

_Y que paso.- pregunto interesado_

_Me perdí.- y el rio y yo también.-. me encontraron muerta del frio bajo un árbol la madrugada siguiente pero es anoche pedí mi deseo _

_Espero que haya valido la pena la enfriada.-. sonrió mientras se acerca mas a mi_

_Pedí un novio.- le susurre _

_Que.. se soltó riendo.- no te creo _

_Es cierto pedí que Shen Log me trajera al novio perfecto uno que me amaría a pesar de todo, de mi carácter, de mis errores de mi apariencia uno que me acepte tal y como soy que me ame hasta el final, que me entregara su corazón tal y como yo le entregaría el mío.- me gire para verlo serio y directo a sus ojos.- le dije que fuera lo que el destino tuviera para mí y que me lo mandara cuando crea necesario porque yo confió que mi destino es estar a lado de esa persona que amo.- él se acercó poco a poco para rosar sus labios con los míos en un beso lento ni siquiera sé porque salió una lagrima de mi ojo izquierdo, bese sus labios lentamente sin prisa ni desesperación quería saborear ese beso lo más que podía cuando termino junto su frente con la mía y susurro _

_Estas loca.- en eso escuchamos una canción que no reconocí pero al parecer vegeta si lo hiso_

_Bottletops- plumbline.- susurro mientras se levantaba y tomaba mis manos para ayudarme a levantarme también, me sorprendí cuando el agarre en mi cintura se apretó acercándome lo más posible a él, vegeta tomo una de mis manos y la entrelazo mientras comenzaba a moverse lentamente yo sonreí feliz ante su silenciosa petición de que bailáramos acomode una de mis manos en su hombro mientras recargaba mi cabeza en su cuello y me movía lentamente junto con el disfrutando de la noche de la música y de la brisa helada que nos pegaba en el cuerpo, el me acerco más a su cuerpo para compartirme de su calor y que no tuviera frio me separe suavemente para ver sus ojos y note un brillo especial en ellos uno que tal vez siempre estuvo ahí desde que lo conocí pero nunca me di cuenta, le sonreí mientras me acerca nuevamente a su boca y lo besaba con desesperación, el correspondió mi boso mientras me tomaba de la nunca y me acerca lo más posible a él para intensificarlo. Lleve ambas de mis manos hacia su cuello y lo abrase con ellas después de unos momento nos separamos por la falta de aire y volvimos a juntar nuestras frentes_

_Te quiero.- le susurre o se me salió el solo abrió los ojos un momento al igual que yo, sonreí ante su mirada y volví a besarlo para que no digiera nada no necesitaba que articulara palabra alguna su mirada lo había dicho todo, el medio una vuelta rápida y yo reí mientras avanzábamos por todo el pasto. Ya casi ni estábamos bailando más bien disfrutábamos de la cercanía de nuestros cuerpos juntos, no sé porque pero sentí la necesidad de abrazarlo y él me correspondió hundiendo su cabeza en mi cuello y oliendo mi perfume mientras depositaba un peso en mi hombro _

_Em bulma-.- la voz de Krilin hiso que no separáramos automáticamente del abrazo algo avergonzados ya que toda la familia estaba delante de nosotros mirándonos con atención_

_Tienes una llamada.- dijo con mi celular en la mano yo lo mire con odio por arruinar el momento pero luego me pregunte que hace el con mi teléfono entonces recordé que lo había dejado en la mesa, temerosa de que fuera el loco que me llama, estire mi mano para que me lo diera Krilin camino y me entrego mi teléfono mientras que yo contestaba ante la mirada de todos y de vegeta_

_Bueno.__- dije desconfiada….. __Hola__… __**Bulma.-**__ escuche su vos y suspire aliviada.- __Yamsha.-__ escuche el gruñido de la garganta de vegeta y mire la molestia relejada en su rostro….__** Oh bulma que buena que me contestas…..**__Yamsha ahorita estoy ocupada mejor hablamos__…__** no no espera necesito hablar contigo de hecho voy rumbo a tu casa….**__Bienes a mi casa__….__** Si es que necesito de verdad hablar contigo sobre lo que paso… **__yamsha no tienes porque__…..__** no escucha yo ahhhhhhhhhhhh… **__Yamsha.__- hable preocupada que había sido eso…. __Yamsha.-__ eleve mi voz ante la mirada de todos.-. __Contéstame que pasa__… __**ah es que un loco se me metió en el camino y chocamos oye espera que te pasa ah no déjame ah…. **__Yamsha que pasa__.- me comencé alarmar se escuchaba mucho forcejo y unos cuantos golpes y gemidos de dolor por parte de Yamsha _

_Bulma que pasa.- me dijo Krilin preocupado..- que le pasa a Yamsha_

_No se.- dije alterada.. estábamos hablando y de repente.- escuche otro sonido del teléfono…- __bueno__… __** Bulma me están siguiendo.-. dijo con dificultad y la respiración se le oía agitada.-**__que dices Yamsha que está pasando__….. __** no se creí que querían asaltarme pero no solo me estaban golpeando y oh por dios vienen atrás de mi.- se escucharon otros choques de los dos carros y la desesperación de Yamsha yo ya estaba completamente alterada me estaba volviendo loca si no sabía lo que pasaba o como ayudarlo.- **__Yamsha por dónde vienes?.-__ le pregunte lo más calmada que podía pero el balbuceaba no sé qué cosas prese al miedo que tenía..__ Yamsha calmante, respira y dime por dónde vienes__…__** este eh ah ….. por el parque que está cerca de tu casa….. bulma yo aaaahhh.- **__Yamsha.-__ grite yo ante el tremendo ruido que escuche y la comunicación se cortó trate de marcar su número y decía que estaba apagado, avente mi celular y Salí corriendo en dirección a mi casa mientras ignoraba a todos los que me hablaban tome las llaves de mi auto y Salí en busca de el pero cuando trate de abrir la puerta no pude las manos me temblaban por la angustia de mi pecho ni siquiera estaba pensando_

_Mujer.- me tomo vegeta por los hombros.- BULMA..- me grito sacudiéndome.- calmante que pasa_

_Yamsha.- susurre alterada.- está en problemas yo…. Yo tengo que ayudarlo.- el me arrebato las llaves mientras abrí el carro y me empujaba a la puerta para que pudiera sentarme y corriendo fue a la suya_

_Yo manejo tu estas muy alterada.- la puerta se volvió abrir dejando entrar a Goku en el asiento de atrás y sin más vegeta arranco _

_Por donde es.- me pregunto mientras yo me comía las uñas_

_Por el parque a unos metros de aquí.- el carro seguía avanzado y para mi disgusto iba muy lento .-. vegeta acelera.- le suplique y el presiono mas el pedal mientras avanzábamos muy rápido sentí la mano de Goku en mi hombro mientras me susurraba_

_Todo va estar bien bulma.- me animo.- vas a ver que Yamsha se encuentra bien_

_Ojala tengas razón Goku.- le dije concentrada en el camino.- tengo un mal presentimiento. Seguimos avanzando y el maldito camino se hacía eterno hasta que logre distinguir el parque pero no había señal de Yamsha más adelante se veía un carro volteado y mi corazón dejo de latir, vegeta detuvo el carro y yo no la pensé dos veces para bajarme y salir corriendo hacia ese auto que reconocía muy bien escuche como vegeta gritaba mi nombre pero no le hice caso corrí tanto como los tacones me permitieron y grite en horror al reconocer el carro de Yamsha. Luego solo vi como vegeta y Goku me dejaban atrás para tratar de sacar su cuerpo de adentro del carro, vegeta sostuvo la puerta mientras Goku sacaba el herido cuerpo de Yamsha_

_Yamsha. envuelta en pánico al ver como su cuerpo no dejaba de sangrar_

_Bulma llama al hospital.- me dijo Vegeta.- Bulma.- me grito _

_Yo no traigo el celular.- dije a un más alterada mientras caminábamos al carro.- el saco su teléfono comprendiendo que no podía articular palabra alguna y marcó a urgencias explicando la situación esta vez yo me sibí atrás junto con Yamsha mientras traba de detener en sangrado de sus heridas_

_Bulma.- balbuceo el como pude_

_No hables.- le pedí.- guarda energías.- presione más en su herida y él se quejó pero era necesario, el asiento de mi auto se estaba tiñendo de sangre debido a su herida y cada vez se me hacía que perdía mas_

_Vegeta.- le grite.- cuanto falta.- mirando cómo se ponía pálido_

_No mucho.- me contesto mientras aceleraba, mire de nuevo a Yamsha y acaricie su rostro para tratar de quitarle un poco del dolor que sentía poco a poco con mis masajes su rostro se iba relajando mientras soltaba un pesado suspiro. Llegamos al hospital y ya nos estaban esperando los enfermeros con la camilla yo me baje rápido para que ellos pudieran tomarlo y colocarlo en la camilla corrí junto con ellos hacia el hospital mientras íbamos en el pasillo me hacían preguntas sobre alergias a medicamentos, si había tomado o si podía avisarles a un familiar, no me dejaron entrar a la sala de operación y me tuve que quedar afuera , a los cinco minutos Goku y vegeta ya estaba conmigo pero no les hable no podía articular palabra alguna, luego a la media hora llegaron mis padres los de vegeta y los demás mientras se sentaban a esperar Krilin se acercó a mí y me ofreció su hombro y como lo agradecí mientras que apretaba su mano con fuerza y seguíamos esperando los segundos se me hacían minutos y los minutos en horas tenían una eternidad haya adentro hasta que por fin salió el Doctor yo me levante de inmediato y me acerque lo más rápido a el_

_Como esta.- dije preocupada. Krilin puso la mano en mi Hombro brindándome su apoyo ya que había soltado el agarre de nuestras manos _

_Por el momento bien pero aun su salud está en estado delicado, lo trasladamos a un cuarto en el segundo piso no sé si quiera ir a verlo.- yo asentí mientras el doctor caminaba indicándome el lugar ni siquiera me gire para decirle nada a nadie mientras caminaba sola en el pasillo junto con el Doctor. Al llegar a la habitación me señaló con la mano que pasa mientras que me daba privacidad, cuando entre estaba una enfermera colocándole un suero y después que termino me sonrió para salir de la habitación me acerque a la camilla para ver su cuerpo vendado producto de las heridas recientes unos tubos y cables conectados a el para mantenerlo despierto y que pueda respirar con dificultad, levante una de mis manos mientras acariciaba lentamente su rostro_

_Bulma.- dijo Yamsha despertando poco a poco.- donde estoy_

_En el hospital.- le dije como puede y sonriéndole para que no se preocupara.- vas a estar bien ya estas a salvo.- le asegure.- Yamsha quien te hiso eso puedes reconocerlos yo_

_Bulma..- me interrumpió.- hay algo que quiero decirte_

_Si.- susurre _

_Lo siento.- y sentía como mi corazón se apretaba.- siento tanto haberte engañado y mas haberte echo sufrir tantas veces_

_Yamasha no.- pero no me volvió a cortar_

_No no necesito decírtelo.- y tosió un poco.- necesito que sepas lo que paso.- yo asentí mientras me sentaba en la orilla de la cama y me pegaba más a su rostro para escucharlo mejor_

_Ese día había estado muy estresado por lo de los entrenamientos recuerdas.- me dijo con dificultad y yo solo asentí no pudiendo articular palabra por el fuerte nudo en mi garganta.- ese día habíamos ido a festejar por la buena noticia de los patrocinadores, habíamos tomado bastante ya que estábamos en confianza y éramos puros amigos y luego las copas se me fueron y ya no pensaba lo que hacía recuerdo haber_

_Yamsha no tienes que decir eso.- le susurre acariciando su rostro _

_Recuero haber salido con varias chicas hasta que distinguí el cabello azul entre la pista me acerque creyendo que eras tú y ya lo demás no lo recuerdo solo recuerdo haber despertado en un hotel en la madrugada con Marron alado de mí y los dos desnudos asique no era difícil adivinar lo que paso, no tiene una idea como me odie en ese momento y lo más que me sentía al igual que ella. Prácticamente descargo todo su estado emocional desde que dejo a Krilin.- paro un momento para respirar hondamente demostrando una mueca de dolor.- el día que discutimos fue tan cobarde de mi parte y es que me sentía tan asqueado conmigo mismo que termine desquitándome contigo pero cuando te dije que lo sentía hablaba en serio.- y levanto una de sus manos para limpiar unas lágrimas que empezaban a bajar por mis ojos.- no llores bulma.- me sonrió.- nunca me gusto verte llorar.- y yo tome su mano con la mía para que la dejara en mi rostro.- siempre te voy amar.- susurro..- no habrá otra mujer que ame más que tu.- y empezó a cerrar los ojos.- te amo.- me dijo sonriendo _

_Yamsha.- le llame mientras que sentía como su mano perdía fuerza y caía débil a la cama.- Yamsha .- le llame sacudiendo.- bip bip biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip.- Nooooo.- grite.- Yamsha.- y empecé a mover su cuerpo mientras las lágrimas salían de mi rostro.- Yamsha no no me hagas esto abre los ojos Yamsa.- y me solté a llorar a su pecho luego escuche como las enfermeras entraban y trataban de alejarme de el pero no me dije y me aferre a su cuerpo mientras lloraba con desesperación. Luego sentí unos fuertes brazos que me separaban de el para cargarme y sacarme de ahí yo patalee, grite e insulte para que me dejara, hasta que el me apretó más y me di cuenta que estaba en los brazos de vegeta, me gire para abrazarlo y llorar descontrolada en su pecho mientras escuchaba las máquinas de resurrección en el cuerpo sin vida de Yamsha_

…_**. ….. … …. …..**_

_**Peny Hdz.- **__ hola corazón me alegra saber que te hayan gustado los dos capítulos eso me hiso muy feliz :3 jajajajja y si esos dos andan de calientes y antojados xD…. Sobre lo de Yamsha a mi se me hace que presentiste que iba a salir verdad picarona lo malo es que fue distinto a lo que tu te imaginabas creo. Aquí te dejo el capitulo y espero que te guste cuídate mcuho y beso seguimso en contacto .3_

_**Foreveryour..**__- Hola corazón aí si yo siempre eh odiado a frezzer por la vida de infierno que le dio a mi vegeta T.T pero recuerda que el Karma existe y todo se lo cobra :3 me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capitulo y espero que este tambien y sobre Brolly ya vere como ayudarlo me cae bien el tipo además es guapo xD jajaja cuídate mucho y besos_

_**Mireia 13.-**__ hola corazón :3 me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo y si todavía nos quedan michas coas por descubrir como quien le llama a bulma y mas sobre Zarbon y te entiendo porbresito Brolly pero llavere como lo hago feliz a ver que se me ocurre :3 y efectivamente la relación de Milk y Goku es asi pues yo tengo muy presente de que Goku se caso con ella cumpliendo la promesa que hiso de niños Pero tambien tengo en cuenta que con el tiempo el si la quiso y la amo y se demostró mucho en Dragon ball z bueno aquí te dejo otro capitulo y espero que te guste cuídate mucho y besos_

**Lilibethsatalin.-** hola corazón gracias por estar leyendo mi historia y por dejarme tu lindo comentario aquí te dejo otro capitulo y espero que te guste y ya sabes dudas, sugerencias, comentarios o algo que no te guste hasmelo saber por que tu opinión es importante bueno cuídate mucho y nos vemos

**Sakury Li´minamoto.**- Hola corazón me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo…. Awww ese par de tortolitos se tratan como esposos cierto :3 sobre Zarbon hay muchas cosas que aun nos faltan descubrir de este chico malo y guapo pero bueno aquí te dejo otro capitulo espero que te guste y cuídate mucho y seguimos en contacto

**Fatima- Swan.-** Hola corazón me alegra saber que te siga gustando mi hitoria de verdad no sabe lo feliz que me hiso leer tu comentario :3 y no te preocupe syo te agrqadesco que me dejes tus comentarios yo se que a veces estamos ocupados y no se puede pero mira aquí estamso en un tiempito nostras dos . bueno aquí te dejo el capitulo y espero que te guste cuídate mucho besos y seguimos en contacto :3

_**La canción la publique en mi Facebook por que me encanta y la tuve que poner en el capitulo **_

_**Mil gracias por leer y dejar sus hemosos comentarios **_

_**Las quiere Aioro**_


	31. Chapter 31

_Capitulo 31 _

_Volver a escuchar los latidos del corazón de Yamsha fue algo que me había regresado el alma al cuerpo. El doctor después de media hora de espera nos había informado que Yamsha había entrado en estado de coma y era indeciso saber el día que podría despertar podrían ser días, semanas, meses e incluso años para que el abriera sus ojos. A mí me tuvieron que dar un calmante contra mi voluntad para que lograra calmarme un poco ya que decían que estaba demasiado alterada y la presión se me había subido más de lo normal, a la hora después pude entrar nuevamente al cuarto de Yamsha me había acercado a él como la primera vez y le acaricie el rostro en un intento de que despertara pero nada, rompí a llorar de nuevo en su pecho y es que la culpa me estaba matando si tan solo hubiera contestado las llamadas anteriores o le hubiera dado la oportunidad de que me explicara como pasaron las cosas pero no, mi terquedad y orgullo me impidieron escucharlo y ahora cuanto me arrepiento el verle ahí dormido y gravemente lastimado me afecto demasiado y sobre todo el solo imaginar que realmente hubiera muerto hacia que me llenara de horror en el alma y es que si él hubiera muerto y yo no hubiera tenido la oportunidad de decirle, de decirle que no se preocupara que lo perdonaba que el asunto ya estaba olvidado que a pesar de todo yo lo quería como amigo pero lo quería._

_Los toques a mi puerta me devolvieron a la realidad pero no les hice caso no había parado de llorar en la mitad de la noche mire mi mesita de noche para ver que ya pasaban de las 4 de la mañana pero no me importo no podía dormir, sabía que el que estaba detrás de esa puerta era vegeta pero no podía abrirle no quiero que me vea así y sobre todo no quiero que vea las condiciones en las que estoy por Yamsha y ruego en mi mente que su cabeza terca no crea ideas equivocadas él debe saber ya a estas alturas cuanto lo Amo porque si yo me pude dar cuenta el también. Los golpes cesaron y ahora mi perilla se movía en un intento de abrir la puerta pero era imposible ya le había puesto el botón por lo mismo para que no entrara, devolví mi cabeza a mi rodillas mientras que dejaba que las lágrimas salieran solas tenía que llorar y tenía que desahogarme porque si no lo hacía ahorita no lo aria nunca y para empeorar las imágenes de los buenos momentos que pase con Yamsha caían a mi mente como gotas de lluvia cada buen momento cada sonrisa, cada beso y cada risa lo recordaba como si hubiera sido ayer incrementando el sentido de culpa que ya tenía dentro._

_Desperté cuando los rayos de luz me dieron directo en la cara incomodándome y haciendo que me doliera la cabeza, molesta me levante tambaleándome me sentía algo débil y no es para menos toda la noche llorando y no había ni comido ni cenado nada el día de ayer, me bañe lo más rápido que pude y cuando me estaba arreglado odie el aspecto de mi rostro esos ojos rojos e hinchados y las tremendas ojeras marcadas en mi cara, me coloque un poco más de maquillaje para tratar de disimular un poco mi apariencia, Salí de mi cuarto y camine en dirección a la cocina ante los reclamos de mi estómago y cuando llegue todas las voces que había escuchado antes de llegar se silenciaron mientras todos los ojos en esa habitación me veían con atención especialmente unos negros y profundos, ignorando a todos camine hasta mi lugar asignado y me senté ante la mirada curiosa de todos_

_Que hay de desayunar.- mi voz se había escuchado tan ronca que apenas y la reconocí_

_Oh.- dijo mi madre abriendo sus ojos un momento para ver el azul en ellos.- la linda Syra hiso un pastel de carne pero si quieres puedo preparar algo mas.- me dijo mi madre lo más dulce que pudo teniendo en cuenta que ella siempre hablaba con dulzura_

_No está bien.- susurre la garganta me dolía.- hoy si tengo ganas de Carne.- hasta me comería un vaca si pudiera con toda esta hambre que tengo, mi madre en menos de segundos ya me había servido un pedazo grande del pastel mientras que ponía un jugo de naranja y me regalaba una sonrisa_

_Por cierto cómo va el prototipo.- le hable a mi padre ya no sintiéndome a gusto por el silencio y la mirada de todos_

_Pues Vegeta y yo trabajaremos en eso hoy más aparte tenemos que hablar para registrar su nombre y los contratos para nuestra empresa_

_No creo que se pueda.- hablo la mama de vegeta como siempre tomando una taza de Té.- recuerda que ahora trabajamos para empresas Cenji lo cual te quita demasiado tiempo y no tendrías lo suficiente para también unirte a corporación capsula _

_Parece que no me conoces mujer.- hablo el Sr. Ouji.- para el Gran Vegeta no hay imposibles puedo trabajar en el área productiva y al mismo tiempo para el lagarto afeminado_

_Si no dudo que no puedas.- le respondió ella.-. pero entonces cuando tendrás tiempo para tu familia y especialmente para mi.- le dijo enojada_

_Ahorita estamos conviviendo verdad.- le respondió el.- así que no le hayo caso a tus reclamos.- ellos siguieron discutiendo y la verdad yo no les puse mucha atención, me levante de la mesa y deje mi plato en el resumidero para marcharme_

_Hija a dónde vas.- me hablo mi madre_

_Iré a dar una vuelta.- le respondí mientras salía de mi casa y caminaba en dirección al parque, miles de preguntas se formaban en mi mente "si yamsha despertara" " si no lo hará" " tendré la oportunidad de decirle que lo sentía de que lo perdonaba"_

_Bulma.- el grito de Goku hiso que me detuviera hasta que el logro alcanzarme.- te acompaño, caminamos solo unos momentos en silencio hasta que el volvió hablar _

_Estas bien?.- me pregunto serio y preocupado_

_No lo sé.- le respondí concentrada en el camino _

_Sabes a veces las cosas pasan por algo.- me susurro.- solo hay que ser fuertes y saber afrontarlas _

_Lo se.- le conteste mientras mis piernas me exigían un descanso ya que todavía nos faltaba mucho para llegar a ese parque. Volvimos a guardar silencio mientras seguíamos caminando y me maldecí por no haber traído tan siquiera mi moto, cuando mis piernas ya no pudieron dar un paso más me detuve y me senté en la horilla de la banqueta de la calle mientras trataban de normalizar mi respiración y que mis piernas no dolieran tanto, Goku también camino y se sentó alado de mí y ambos solo mirábamos como los carros pasaban enfrente de nosotros _

_Goku.- le hable y él se giró para mirarme.- puedo hacerte una pregunta. Le susurre el asintió y yo pensé detenidamente lo que le iba a decir.- tu.- y calle mordí mi labio y me anime.- tu amas a Milk.- en cuanto termine me reproche por ser tan metiche y no haberme mordido la lengua mire como Goku me sonreí y apartaba su vista de mi para volver a ver la carretera _

_No lo sé.- respondió aun con una sonrisa en el rostro.- la quiero.- me aclaro.- pero no sé si la amo.- llevo una mano hasta su cabello y la mantuvo ahí mientras pensaba.- es complicado y ahora tendremos un hijo y siento que está mal no amarla pero aún es muy pronto todo sucedió muy rápido_

_Pero estuvieron juntos.- le reproche no creo que Goku fuera de los que se acuestan con cualquier chica _

_Bueno es complicado.- me respondió nervioso.- esa noche ambos aviamos tomado y no sabíamos lo que hacíamos.- y luego agarro una piedra y la lanzo a la calle.- fue la noche en la fiesta en Kame- house el día que festejamos la victoria en nuestro partido lo recuerdas_

_Yo asentí esa noche casi me acostaba con vegeta si es porque el no paro el asunto y ahora me alegro de que no se haya dejado influenciar por el alcohol y que nuestra primera vez juntos fuera diferente.- con razón no los encontramos cuando los estábamos buscando_

_Jejeje pues dale gracias a Vegeta que él fue el que nos encontró_

_Que Vegeta.- pero cuando paso eso si yo y entonces recordé una habitación a la cual él no me dejo entrar ni ver y después prácticamente me había ordenado buscarlos fuera de la casa_

_Si fue algo incómodo.- confeso.- nunca pensamos que pasaría esto pero ya vez tal vez ese era mi destino.- respondió feliz.- te puedo confesar que si me emociona mucho ser padre solo espero ser lo que él o ella y por supuesto lo que Milk merecen _

_Lo serás.- le sonreí.- serás un gran esposo_

_Eso espero.- volvió a sonreír.- por eso accedí al matrimonio no quiero dejar a MIlk en esto sola y sobre todo la conozco y se lo conservadora que es, además creo que fue lo más correcto digo yo también participe en el embarazo y se me hace algo cobarde no responder por él bebe que yo también ayude a crear. Además me encanta su comida.- y yo reí ante lo último que dijo _

_Me alegro de que pienses así y sobre todo que te hagas responsable has madurado mucho en este tiempo.- y yo también busque una piedra para lanzarla en el aire_

_Vegeta no tiene buenos recuerdos o referencias al matrimonio.- dijo después de unos momentos desconcertándome.- el matrimonio de sus padre np fue el mejor ejemplo para un niño sobre lo que es una unión entre un hombre y una mujer y a pesar que mis tíos cambiaron con el tiempo los recuerdos están muy frescos para vegeta sobre todo el aún cree que la razón de que sus padres no pudieron divorciarse después de haber logrado el contrato y las uniones de la empresa fue por el por el embarazo producto de esa noche.- yo no dije nada y repasaba lo que Goku me decía con lo que el propio Vegeta me había contado sobre sus padres_

_Por eso yo pienso que esa es la razón por la cual vegeta nunca ha tenido una relación seria o una novia formal ya que no ha tendido buenos ejemplos sobre una y tal vez él no quiere casarse con nadie por temor a que también sea un simple contrato, tener un hijo y hacerle pasar por lo que el vivió.- luego se levantó mientras me ayudaba a levantarme.- pero algo me dice que sus planes están cambiando.- me susurro.- que ya no cree que una relación seria es una pérdida de tiempo _

_Porque lo dices.- estaba completamente segura que mis mejillas estaban completamente rojas_

_Solo lo se.- y empezó a caminar en dirección a la casa.- su corazón está cambiando y se refleja en su mirada.- yo me quede parada un momento analizando todo y luego sonreí ante la indirecta de Goku a veces podía ser tan listo que me asustaba el hecho de pensar que soy la única mujer que pudo cambiar a Vegeta la única por la cual él se interesó por algo más que una simple distracción de una noche hacía que mi corazón volviera a latir desenfrenado corrí y abrase a Goku por la espalda logrando casi que callera de cara_

_Gracias.- le dije mientras los soltaba y seguía caminando más animada a mi casa. Cuando por fin llegamos estaba realmente cansada los pies me ardían como el infierno mismo por tanto caminar mire que la mama de vegeta y la mía estaban sentadas en la sala y ella le explicaba a mi madre cosas de papeleo ya que ahora era su secretaria, subí perezosamente las escaleras y maldecí cada escalón de mi casa hasta que por fin llegue al último y camine en dirección a mi cuarto y una vez que abrí la puerta mire que vegeta ya estaba ahí observando todo mi recamara_

_Eres muy desordenada.- me hablo levantando las revistas del piso_

_Si bueno nunca te habías quejado..- le reclame mientras cómo podía me tiraba en la cama para descansar_

_Nunca me fije.- dijo también subiéndose a la cama y recostándose a lado de mi.- siempre estaba muy ocupado para ver tu desorden _

_Que quieres que te diga soy irresistible.- me gire levemente para verlo y sacarle la lengua _

_Engreída.- me sonrió mientras que alcanzaba mi mano para entrelazar nuestros dedos.- creo que mi madre si te quiere.- y note como sus mejillas se tornaban de un hermoso rosa_

_Así.- dije divertida.- porque crees eso _

_Se preocupó por ti.- respondió mientras acomodaba su brazo libre para apoyar su cabeza en ella.- estuvo inquieta toda la noche por ti descubrí que no le gusta verte triste y que tal vez no seas un simple contrato para ella_

_Y para ti.- le susurre mientras apretaba su mano.-para ti que soy vegeta, que somos _

_No lo arruines Bulma.- intento levantarse pero no lo deje y me subí arriba de él encerrándolo con mis piernas y brazos _

_No.- le respondí.- necesito saber que soy para ti.- él se quedó callado la verdad no sé por cuanto tiempo solo me veía y veía mis ojos luego se elevó y me beso mientras que me daba la vuelta y ahora yo era la que estaba debajo de él, incremento el beso mientras se apretaba más a mi cuerpo y cuando le aire se hiso presente nos separamos_

_No se.- me respondió.- pero si sé que es diferente.- y yo abrí mis ojos para mirarlo.- no lo diré de nuevo pero sé que quiero algo más que acostarme contigo _

_Oh vegeta.- le dije feliz mientras lo tomaba de la nuca y volvía a besarlo con todo el amor que le tenía y en eso_

_Bulma tu papa y yo tuvimos otra idea para.- la puerta se había abierto de golpe dejando entrar al papa de vegeta deteniendo todo el momento ahí estaba el con una mano en mi perilla y medio cuerpo dentro en la otra mano tenia sujetado unos papel mientras su rostro demostraba impresión y su boca la tenia abierta y no cabe decir cómo nos había encontrado además de que vegeta estaba arriba de mi sus manos estaban en mi pecho desabotonando los botones en el mientras que mis manos estaban en el cinto de su pantalón los tres nos miramos con atención el a nosotros y nosotros a el luego despacio y lentamente el Señor Ouji salió de mi cuarto cerrando la puerta_

_Oh dios.- susurre.- tu papa tu papa nos vio.- dije horrorizada y avergonzada, mire a vegeta y aún tenía la cabeza girada y la vista en dirección a la puerta. Luego volvió a acomodarse mientras volvía a besarme el cuello con desesperación _

_Pero que haces.- le grite mientras lo apartaba con mi mano.- tu papa nos acaba de ver_

_y.- respondió el mientras metía una mano por lo bajo de mi blusa y acariciaba mi abdomen.- el viejo no dirá nada _

_lo dices como si no fuera la primera vez que te encuentra en estas situaciones.- le dije sarcástica y el volvió a sus atenciones con mi cuello_

_bueno un día me vio en un hotel si esa era tu pregunta.- y rio contra mi piel mientras mis celos se apoderaban de mi lo parte nuevamente mientras me levantaba, acomodaba mi ropa y caminaba en dirección al baño_

_a dónde vas.- me grito_

_al hotel.- le respondí enojada.- a ver si me padre también me encuentra ahí.- y azote la puerta mientras me echaba agua fría para bajar la temperatura de mi cuero y condenado vegeta que siempre logra encenderme cuando se le da su gana luego escuche el sonido de mi celular pero fue solo unos segundos así que no le di importancia, acomode nuevamente mi cabello y mi blusa y Salí del baño para ver a vegeta sentado en la cama y con mi celular en la mano_

_desde cuando recibes estas llamadas.- me dijo mirándome raro_

_que llamadas.- me hice la desentendida _

_sabes de lo que te hablo mujer no te hagas la tonta.- yo camine hasta el para arrebatarle mi celular y mirar que era nuevamente el número desconocido _

_que importa solo es alguien que quiere molestar.- Borre la llamada y deje el telefono lo deje en la mesita de noche _

_no es normal.-me respondió.- si vuelven a llamar me avisas_

_para que_

_tu solo avísame.- se enojó.- por cierto mi padre me dijo que esta temprano había llamado la comisaria por el caso de em Yamsha_

_y que dijeron_

_lo mismo que creemos todos fue un ataque pero no sabemos porque, no se llevaron nada tanto el celular como la cartera estaban en el auto y el único que puede hablar es el pero no puede ah y que quieren que vallamos a testificar_

_para que no se puede hacer nada si él no está despierto y no sabemos cuándo despertara.- le susurre melancólica aun pensar en el estado de Yamsha me ponía muy triste_

_no sabes si tenía enemigos o algo.- me cambio el tema_

_si.- le respondí..- tu pero es imposible estabas conmigo_

_que graciosa.- me miro horrible y yo me reí pero era la verdad en eso mi teléfono volvió a sonar y ambos lo vimos con atención hasta que me anime a tomarlo mientras que vegeta se acercaba a mí para escuchar_

_Hola….. ah hola Krilin.- note como vegeta rodaba los ojos y se sentaba en la cama el muy chismoso.- pues mejor que ayer y tu…. Si te entiendo…yo aún me siento horrible… porque no le di la oportunidad de explicarme cuando pudo… no Krilin tenías razón fue inmaduro de mi parte y ahora me arrepiento…. Quiero verlo…. De verdad…. Paso por ti y luego vamos vale.- colgué el teléfono y mire que vegeta se le queda viendo detenidamente a mi puerta me acerque a él y lo bese_

_Ahorita regreso.- el me tomo la mano y se levantó para volver a besarme, un beso que me hacía bastante falta uno sencillo pero con cariño, un simple rose que mostraba lo mucho que yo lo amaba y lo que él me quería _

_Estaré en mi habitación, la tuya es un desastre.- yo le mordí la nariz para luego pasarlo de largo tomar mi celular y salir rumbo a la casa de Krilin una vez que lo recogí ambos nos dirigimos al hospital al principio no quisieron dejarnos pasar a ambos pero al final los convencimos y juntos entramos a ver a Yamsha se me volvió a partir el corazón cuando lo vi recostando en esa cama aun con las marcas de golpes en su cara con esos tubos y cables que lo mantienen con vida, nos acercamos a él y juntos empezamos a platicarle lo que fue de nuestra vida desde que él estuvo de viaje, duramos bastantes horas sentados alado de Yamsha, riendo y hablando de tonterías como si estuviera ahí como si nos estuviera escuchando enserio, la despedida fue difícil yo me acerque para besar su frente mientras le susurraba lo mucho que lo quería, le dije que no había nada que perdonar que todo estaba olvidado, que abriera sus ojos que se recuperara que viviera una vida que conociera a una buena chica una que de verdad ame y que ella lo ame a él, Luego deje que Krilin se despidiera y cuando salimos del cuarto algo nos impactó ahí estaba la mujer que decían que podía ser mi hermana mi reflejo, teníamos a una Marron con una pancita lógicamente de embarazo, al vernos ella se puso nerviosa y más la ver a Krilin yo no supe que decir y supongo que Krilin tampoco y no era difícil saber de quién era ese hijo mire nuevamente a Morron y más a su pancita _

_Como esta..- dijo ella incomoda y yo la compadecí ya que, que buena noticia podíamos decirle que el futuro padre de su hijo estaba en un estado de coma y que era posible que no despertara nunca y aunque despertara el juro amarme y que sería la única mujer en su vida entonces la relación de los padres de vegeta vino a mi mente si Yamsha despertara y si se enterara del embarazo de Marron porque es lógico que él no sepa nada por todo el tiempo que estuvo lejos, que le deparara a ese niño que viva con las constantes peleas o infidelidades por ambos padres_

_Está en coma.- le dijo Krilin calmado.- y no se sabe cuándo ira a despertar.- notamos como la mirada de Marron paso a una de tristeza _

_Puedo entrar.- logro articular nosotros solo asentimos mientras nos hacíamos a un lado para que ella pasara cerramos la puerta para darle privacidad y sin decirnos nada conduje a mi casa ya había acordado con Krilin para que se quedara a dormir y el no protesto en el camino tampoco dijimos nada y que podría decirle iniciar una conversación de como su ex novia se embarazo de su mejor amigo no era un grato tema del que quisiera hablar y más por que el padre fue también mi antiguo ex novio. Al llegar a casa tampoco quise cenar nada así que subí a mi recamara, entre a mi cuarto y busque una cómoda piyama para dormir, me desmaquille y acosté para tratar de dormir pero por más vueltas que daba no podía conciliar el sueño a pesar de que estaba realmente cansada, pero porque no podía dormir ahora que me pasaba, me quede viendo la pared de mi cuarto y sonreí mientras me levantaba y salía de mi cuarto caminado en dirección al cuarto de vegeta la puerta estaba abierta y el parecía dormido se veía tan adorable que me pregunte porque no traje mi celular para tomarle una foto. Cerré la puerta con botón mientras caminaba a su cama la rodee y me subí en el lado libre jale sus cobijas para poder taparme con ellas y me acerque para abrazar su espalda mientras encogía mis piernas y le subía una a su cuerpo. _

_Los despertadores me despertaron como siempre mientras que vegeta se giraba y me veía con atención_

_Buenos días.- le susurre mientras le dejaba un beso en su nariz_

_No recuerdo a verme dormido contigo.- y luego bajo su vista y frunció el ceño al ver su piyama por lo general desde que vegeta y yo dormimos juntos el solo esta con unos simples bóxer o desnudo _

_Bueno ya que tenía tu aprobación no creí que te importara que me escabullera en la noche _

_Hum no.- dijo mientras se levantaba.- pero pudiste haberlo hecho más temprano cuando estaba despierto.- y luego escuche la regadera mientras él se bañaba yo camine para mirar detenidamente su cuarto y me avergoncé al ver como el de el siempre estaba en completo orden. Cuando salió de bañarse fue imposible que mi vista no diera en su cuerpo mojado y cubierto solo por una siempre toalla en su cintura_

_Te gusta lo que vez.- me sonrió arrogante mientras que con otra mano secaba su cabello yo rodé los ojos mientras salía y me dirigía al mío para bañarme y arreglarme una vez todos listos nos dirigimos a la escuela como siempre, todos nos separamos para ir a las clases correspondientes y cuando estuve a punto de entrar al salón sentí un jalón y como me estampaban en la pared, abrí mis ojos para encontrarme con la mirada de Zangya _

_TU.- me dijo enojada.- no te había dicho que te alejaras de Zarbon.- estaba furiosa y yo no comprendía que le pasaba ahora está loca, la empuje con mis manos y me separe de la pared para verle furiosa _

_Y a ti que te pasa.- le grite yo.- no sé qué te traes pero yo no eh estado cerca de el.- ni si quiera sé por qué se lo dije a ella no tengo que darle explicaciones de nada_

_No mientas.- me empujo.- sé muy bien que estuviste con el yo los vi el otro día en el gimnasio.- recordé que si había hablado el otro día con él en el gimnasio pero ella como lo supo no creo que este tan loca para estarme siguiendo para ver si hablo con él o no _

_Que loca estas.- le respondí mientras me giraba.- yo no tengo la culpa que el venga a buscarme en todo caso tu eres la que debes ir a reclamarle a él no a mi yo no puedo hacer nada.- pero antes de entrar nuevamente al salón tomo mi brazo _

_Te lo advierto bulma esta será la última vez si te vuelvas acercar a el sabrás de lo que soy capaz.- me amenazo para soltarme y desaparecer de mi vista por los pasillos, entre a mi clase alterada y no quise hablar con nadie y creo que Krilin pensó que estaba si por Yamsha ya más tarde le explicaría o mejor no. Las clases transcurrieron normales excepto que cada vez que me encontraba con el pasillo con Zangya nos mirábamos con desprecio. _

_18 y Milk me preguntaban qué era lo que pasaba entre ella y yo pero yo siempre lograba evadir la pregunta en todo el día tampoco había visto a Zarbon eso a la vez me extraño pero me sentí más tranquila de no verlo así a ver si la loca esa ya se le quita sus celos psicópatas conmigo. Ya la hora de Salida me habían informado que teníamos ensayos con las porritas ya que teníamos mucho tiempo que no practicábamos le avise a todos que no me iría con ellos y me despedí de vegeta mientras él se iba a su trabajo, el ensayo había estado pesado pues como teníamos mucho tiempo que no practicábamos. Ya cuando por fin terminamos estaba realmente muerta del agotamiento y como soy la capitana del equipo soy la encargada de dejar el gimnasio en orden me despedí de mis chicas y fui a tomar una ducha rápida ya no sintiéndome cómoda con el sudor me coloque una ropa sencilla y deje que mi cabello callera a un lado mojando un poco mi blusa camine en dirección al estacionamiento y mire que ya no había nadie como siempre era yo la última en irme. Me detuve enfrente de mi carro ya que mi celular empezó a sonar _

_Hola… Hola mama… si tuve ensayo….. ya Sali…. Ok nos vemos.- al momento en que colgué volvió a sonar lo más probable es que mi madre me encargue comprar nuevos pastelillos _

_Que paso mama… mama… hola…..- colgué al escuchar esa risa que me ponía los pelos de punta abrí mi puerta y arroje el celular en el asiento del copiloto cuando volví a escuchar esa risa me asuste, estaba completamente segura de que colgué la llamada además no estaba en alta voz y mi celular estaba en el carro me gire lentamente hacia donde escuche las risas y mis ojos se abrieron con horror mientras mi cuerpo tembló del miedo. frente a mi estaba el culpable de mis pesadillas por varias noches pasadas. _

_Jajajaja siempre supe que eras hermosa bulma.- yo me quede estática mientras él se acercaba cada vez a mí, quería moverme, quería correr pero mi cuerpo no me respondía por el miedo lentamente me deslice hacia a un lado y mi mente me grito el porque no haberme metido al auto y cerrar la puerta con botón pero al parecer mi cerebro y mi cuerpo no quería obedecer. Cuando estuvo a un centímetro de mi poso una mano en mi cintura mientras se acercaba a mi rostro gire mi cabeza en un intento de esquivarlo pero fue peor, empezó a lamber mi cuello y un escalofrió de miedo y asco me recorrió por completo, mis brazos no me respondían y mis piernas temblaban de forma exagerada, sentía como respiraba hondamente mi perfume y como pegaba su asqueroso cuerpo en mí. No recordaba a ver sentido tanto miedo y asco por una persona como la sentía por el Dodorian el hombre de mis pesadillas mi mente divagó a mil horrores que podrían pasarme en estos momentos porque nuevamente la escena se repetía estaba sola en la escuela con este loco para hacer sabrá Kami lo que su sucia y retorcidamente quería_

_Vegeta.-susurre mientras una lagrima se deslizaba por mi mejilla, con la esperanza de que el apareciera para ayudarme _

… … … …

**Corazones siento la tardanza pero creo que lamentablemente de ahora en adelante puede que esto sea lo que me tarde en actualizar serán e dos o tres días a lo mucho ya esta semana empiezo con exámenes y tengo que estudiar mas aparte viene mi examen de la Uni entrare a Medicina y es una carrera muy pesada y absorvente pero are todo lo posible para no abandonar fanfiction. Estoy muy nerviosa por mi examen ya saque la ficha y en una semanas será asi que D: desenme suerte. Pero si tengo tiempo tratare de actualizar dia por dia como lo hacia pero si no será d dias : ( pero el fic no se abandona ténganlo por seguro **

_**Kristy.-**__ Hola corazón pues te dire que se sabra en el capitulo siguiente D: jajaja xD no quiero decir nada pero ustedes son tan buenas que iran sacando sus conclusiones, me alegra saber que te haya gustado el capitulo y sobre todo la canción esta hermosa (te recomiendo ponerte unos audífonos y escucharla a todo volumen es lo que yo hago) aquí te dejo otro capitulo y espero que te guste cuídate mucho y besos_

_**Tormenta 2104.-**__ awww corazón que hermosa y mira tu comentario no tardo nada en publicarse fanfiction te ama :3 me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capitulo aun nos falta mucho por descubrir y lo de Yamsha era necesesario como no existen las esferas del dragon y no pueso revvir a la gente jejejej pues los pongo en Coma xD me alegra mucho que te haya gustado. Aquí te dejo otro y espero que te guste cuídate mucho mil besos y abrasos y seguimos en contacto_

_**Mare 14.-**__ corazón creo que ya se respondio tu pregunta con el capitulo 30 :3 jejej tal vez no de la mejor forma de un Yamsha bonito pero salio lastimado casi muerto y en coma pero salio xD. Aquí te dejo otro capitulo y espero que te guste cuídate mucho y besos_

_**Fatima-Swan**__.- aww corazón que hermosa pero no te preocupes aun falta para que el fic se acabe tenemos muchas cosas que nos faltan por descubrir y que pasen y por lo de el Lemmon si xD pues si habia leído unos muy explicitos en otros Fic pero yo hacer el mio fue muy difícil pero ps ahí la llevo xD. Aquí te dejo otro capitulo y espero que te guste cuídate mucho y besos_

_**Yvi.-**__ corazón me alegro mucho que te haya gustado el capitulo mil gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia y dejar tus bonitos comentarios y si gracias ya me siento mucho mejor aunque ahora estoy estresada pero hay la llevo. Aquí te dejo otro capitulo y espero que te guste cuídate mucho y besos_

_**Ale 1008.-**__ owww corazón si el capitulo estaba algo intenso bueno el final xD pero me alegra que te haya gustado, aquí te dejo otro y espero que te guste cuídate mucho y besos_

_**Mireia 14.-**__ Hola corazón me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capitulo y si estuvo triste lo de Yamsha pero pues tenia que pasar tal vez no los puedo revivir con las esferas del Dragon pero yo los pongo en Coma xD. Lo de los padres de Vegeta me gusto que fuera asi pienso que esa pareja es igual de intensa como la que amamos y vegeta y bulma son unos amores, aquí te dejo otro capitulo y espero que te guste cuídate mucho y besos_

_**Foreveryour.- **__jejej si verdad estuvo algo intenso el final corazón me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo y que haya logrado ocasionar esas emociones en ti eso significa que lo estoy haciendo bien : ) aquí te dejo otro apitulo y espero que te guste cuídate mucho y besos_

_**Pandorayoukai.-**__ Hola corazaon primero mil gracias por estarme leyendo y por dejarme tu hermoso comentario, me alegro mucho que mi historia te haya gustado y si masomenos tengo definido como quiero que sea todo, creeme que seguire tu consejo y tratare de no tener errores por que es horrible leer y que parescan esas palabras salvajes que hacen que no entiendas nada. Bueno aquí te dejo otro capitulo y espero que te guste cuídate mucho y besos_

_**Sakury Li´minamoto.-**__ Hola corazón me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo y si pobresito Yamsha que mala soy porque a pesar de todo el me cae bien u.u pero bueno asi es la vida xD aun quedan muchas cosas por pasar y descubrir sobre la vida de todos bueno aquí te dejo otro capitulo y espero que te guste cuídate mucho y besos_

_**HyllaryQueensaiyam.-**__ Hola corazón primero mil gracias por estar leyendo mi historia y por dejarme tu hermoso comentario y no te preocupes yo te agradesco que me dediques un tiempito para dejarme tu comentario. Aquí te dejo el capitulo para que veas la reacción de todos y espero que te guste pero ya sabes dudads sugerencias criticas reclamasiones o algo asemelo saber que tu opinión es importante para mi bueno cuídate mucho y nos vemos_

_Recuerden que yo siempre agradeceré que me dejen un comentario o que lean mi Historia, dudas, reclamaciones, sugerencias, criticas o algo que no les haya gustado con confianza díganmela_

_En mi Facebook puse la canción que bailaron vegeta y bulma por si alguien la quire escuchar_

_Bueno mil gracias por leer_

_Las quiere_

_Aioro_


	32. Chapter 32

_Capítulo 32_

_El horror se reflejaba en mi mirada mientras que el asco y el miedo se apoderaban en mi cuerpo no podía moverme ni hablar, ni siquiera defenderme era tanto el miedo que tenía que me había quedado estática. Acorralada en la puerta de mi propio carro en el estacionamiento de la escuela Dodorian seguía con su inspección en mi cuello mientras olía y saboreaba a su gusto mi piel. En mi mente grite y llame todo los nombres que se me pudieron ocurrir en el momento pero nada, era inútil a estas horas no había nadie en la escuela y vegeta y los chicos se encontraban trabajando en la empresa de los Censji asique si quería salir viva y bien de esta situación tenía que valerme por mi misma mientras él seguía von sus manos apretadas en mi cintura y subía lentamente hasta mis senos yo logre cerrar un puño con fuerza respire hondamente pero el pareció percatarse de la situación, me sujeto de ambos brazos y tomo mis muñecas mientras las colocaba arriba de mi cabeza_

_No esta vez.- susurro cerca de mi oído enviándome otro escalofrió lleno de asco, fue en ese momento cuando mi cuerpo empezó a despertar mientras forcejaba con el gordo delante de mí con sus piernas acorralo las mías para incapacitar cualquier movimiento que se me pudiera ocurrir.- de los errores se aprende linda.- y se carcajeo contra mi rostro, forceje tanto como mi cuerpo me lo permitía, pero asquerosamente cada vez que lo hacía me rosaba más con su cuerpo y a él eso parecía gustarle mi mente volvió a llenarse de horror y mi última opción fue soltar el grito de mi vida que fue inmediatamente silenciado por Dodorian el golpe en mi mejilla me había dolido lo suficiente para sentir como mi cara ardía y como la sangre bajaba por mi labio me tomo fuertemente de la barbilla ocasionándome dolor para que pudiera verlo directo a los ojos_

_No has cambiado en nada.- repuso burlón.- sigues siendo la chiquilla malcriada que conocí.- luego apretó más con su cuerpo para que pudiera sentirlo mientras yo trataba de hacerme lo más posible para atrás y deshacer su contacto.- pero hasta las chiquillas como tu pueden ser domadas.- y rio contra mi piel las lágrimas bajaron lentamente de mis mejillas mientras una de sus manos decencia por mi cuerpo _

_¡Suéltala!.- el grito de Zarbon hiso que me llenara de alegría nunca creí bendecir o alegrarme tanto por volver a escuchar su voz, lo tomo fuertemente por los hombros para quitarlo de mí, mire como lo lanzaba a una pared para poder golpearlo .- eres un bastardo.- le grito a Zarbon mientras seguía golpeándolo .- como te atreves a tocarla.- Dodorian lo giro mientras que empezaba a devolverle los golpes y al escuchar los dolores de Zarbon fue cuando mi mente volvió a reaccionar, me acerque a ellos para separarlos pero era imposible y entre tanto forcejo uno de sus golpes dio en mi pecho ocasionándome un dolor indescriptible _

_Bulma.- grito Zarbon mientras se acercaba a mi.- estas bien.- yo asentí pues el aire comenzaba a faltarme mire como nuevamente Dodorian se nos acercaba y como Zarbon se ponía delante de mí para protegerme_

_Aléjate de ella.- le amenazo_

_Y que vas hacer?.- le respondió Dodorian con ironía.- vas a matarme.- y rio fuertemente.- no tienes las agallas_

_Quieres ver como si las tengo.- le sonrio Zarbon.- pero no me manchare las manos contigo de nuevo me das asco.- y luego hablo seriamente.- pero si te vuelves acercar a bulma juro que te matare y no es un amenaza es una advertencia_

_Zarbon.- le dije yo.- no es necesario llamare a la policía.-recordé que mi celular lo había dejado en mi auto asique camine hacia el pero me detuvo_

_Y que vas a decir.- me dijo Dodorian_

_Que que dirá.- le respondió Zarbon.- trataste de violarla de nuevo y yo estoy como testigo.-m y le sonrió con malicia.- sin duda verte pudriéndote en la cárcel es mejor opción que asesinarte.- entre en mi auto y aun con las manos temblorosas tome mi celular sé que si Dodorian intenta algo Zarbon lo detendrá en el momento ya es bueno que el page por lo que intento hacer y no pase lo mismo que la otra vez, Salí de mi auto y mire como Zarbon se colocaba a lado de mí, eso mi hiso sentir más segura pero porque Dodorian no hacía nada en vez de eso me estaba sonriendo, marque como pude el número de emergencias pero no podía era tanto los nervios del momento que mis dedos oprimían otros botones hasta que por fin puede marcar y el teléfono empezó a Sonar _

_Hola… si mire quiero reportar un in….. no pude terminar de hablar porque la risa de Dodorain me ponía realmente nerviosa_

_Vamos dile.- me dijo el.- y ambos iremos a la cárcel.- yo no entendí lo que dijo a que se refería, me pusieron en línea de espera y me frustre demasiado _

_A que te refieres?.- le pregunte aun escuchando la canción de la línea ocupada_

_Que si tú me acusas Zarbon también va a la cárcel.- una señora contesto el teléfono preguntado por mi emergencia al instante lo cerré no comprendiendo de lo que me hablaba_

_Estás loco aquí el único que iras a la cárcel eres tu.- le respondí _

_Te equivocas linda.- me sonrió.- cuando tú me acuses yo enseñare aquel lindo video en donde tu querido Zarbon me está apuñalando y créeme que una imagen dice más que mil palabras_

_Pero en ese video también sale cuando intentaste violarla y aunque lo cortaras esta la prueba de ahorita.- repuso Zarbon enojado _

_Exacto.- respondió.- si voy a la cárcel tu vienes contigo yo por tratar de violarte y tú por apuñalarme asique que esperas para hacer la llamada.- me miro divertido y el miedo se apodero nuevamente de mí que hacer si marcaba Dodorian también acusaría a Zarbon y entonces_

_Denúncialo.- me dijo Zarbon y yo lo mire incrédula.- no me chantajear con esto.- y luego me miro.- llama Bulma _

_Pero Zarbon si yo lo hago tu_

_No importa.- me corto.- de lo contrario seguirá haciendo sus marranadas.- yo apreté fuertemente mi teléfono no podía no podía hacerle esto a Zarbon y más porque a pesar de todo el volvió a salvarme volvió a evitar que algo malo me pesara y como podría yo ahora podría condenarlo si el salvo mi propia vida pero si no lo hago estoy completamente segura de que Dodorian me buscara y no se cansara hasta obtener lo que quiere de mi de lo contrario no estaría aquí no hubiera conseguido mi número y no estaría aterrorizándome con sus llamadas todo el tiempo y más aparte es seguro que ha estado siguiéndome ya que no me explico que hace aquí y como casualmente me encontró sola en el estacionamiento de la escuela._

_Lo aras o no.-me pregunto triunfante de brazos cruzado estaba claro que ya sabía mi respuesta_

_No.-susurre con coraje_

_Bulma.- me llamo Zarbon pero yo negué con mi cabeza mientras que apartaba mi mirada por más que me insistiera no lo lograría no llamaría para que el fuera a la cárcel por defenderme _

_Jajajajajaja el amor.- se burló el.- un sentimiento tan ridículo e innecesario.- se dio la vuelta y empezó alejarse de nosotros.- te veré pronto linda tenlo por seguro.- desapareció del estacionamiento de la escuela dejándome un nudo en mi garganta y una desesperación en mi pecho ahora no poder dormir sabiendo que ese loco puede entrar en cualquier momento y_

_Bulma.- el simple contacto de la mano de Zarbon en mi piel me lleno de miedo y a pesar de que sabía que no debía temerle a él las emociones provocadas por Dodorian aún estaban muy presentes en mi memoria.- tranquila ya se fue.- trato de volverme a tocar pero yo me aleje temblando y creo que comprendió porque.- no te ara nada.- me aseguro.- te lo prometo yo nunca dejare que te pase algo malo.- se acercó y me tomo la mano mientras me jalaba a otra dirección, mis piernas por inercia se movieron y sus palabras se guardaron en mi memoria por laguna razón le creía y estaba segura de que lo que decía era enserio sin darme cuenta ya estaba arriba de su auto mientras él se acomodaba en el asiento junto y arrancaba el coche en el camino no dijimos nada aún estaba nerviosa miraba mis manos y sentía el temblor en ella y mi cuerpo lo sentía totalmente asqueroso aun podía oler y sentir su aliento y baba pegajosa en mi piel, cerré mis ojos un momento y las imágenes de su cara aparecían en mi memoria, las lágrimas salían de mi rostro y me deje llorar con libertad, mire como Zarbon estiro su mano para tomar la mía y apretarla en busca de darme un consuelo y tranquilizarme y escena se volvió terriblemente familiar aquí estábamos los dos después de que el me rescatara de las sucias manos de Dodorian, yo llorando como niña desconsolada en el asiento de su auto y el tomando mi mano para darme consuelo, le sonreí tristemente al recordad como había acabado todo entre nosotros y que muy seguramente en ese tiempo si alguien me hubiera dicho que Zarbon solo quería aprovecharse y burlarse de mí no le hubiera creído pero como pasaron las cosas y todo lo que viví aprendí a odiarlo y que la gente siempre te va herir, te va atraicionar y te mentira, pero ahora, ahora que lo veo que es lo que siento alado de mi esta ese chico que logró cautivarme una vez y bastante tiempo un chico que se preocupaba por mí que a pesar de lo que yo era en ese tiempo se fijó en mí y que a pesar de los años y lo mucho que cambie busca mi perdón y tal vez algo mas pero mi duda es si yo siento lo mismo o si ya logre olvidarme completamente de mi pasado._

_Sin decir nada me baje del coche al notar que había apagado el motor pero una vez afuera me di cuenta que no estaba en mi casa si no delante de unos edificios_

_Donde estamos.- le pregunte desconfiada_

_En mi casa.- respondió el caminado para estar alado de mi.-. bueno departamento.- me tomo nuevamente del brazo para empezar a caminar rumbo al edificio_

_No llévame a mi casa.- le ordene pues el encuentro con Dodorian hiso que desconfiara un poco de los hombres y más si son de mi pasado y en varias ocasiones me lastimaron _

_Estas muy alterada niña azul.- me respondió tranquilo mientras subíamos las escaleras.- además no creo que quieras que te vean así mucho menos en el estado en que te encuentras.- se detuvo delante de una puerta saco una tarjeta y la paso por el scanner y al instante se abrió me adentre aun desconfiada a su apartamento cruce mis brazos y un escalofrió me recorrió cuando oí la puerta cerrarse tras de mí, camine hacia donde se veía una pequeña salita y Zarbon camino a lado contrario abriendo una puerta de donde pude ver una cama _

_Esta es la recamara.- me dijo y yo lo mire feo a lo que el sonrió.- adentro de ella en la esquina derecha esta una puerta y es el baño podrás arreglarte ahí.- me levante a paso lento y lo pase de largo cerré la puerta de su cuarto y escuche una risita proveniente de él, camine hacia la puerta señalada y efectivamente había un baño, entre a él y cerré la puerta con botón y me mire al espejo, tenía una mejilla roja y en los labios un poco de sangre seca. Había unas marcas en mi cuello y también en mi mentón por el fuerte agarre que había hecho en mí, el rímel se me había corrido un poco formando una líneas negras en mis mejillas. Tome un taponcito y lo puse en el lavabo para abrir la llave del agua y que se retuviera ahí cuando estuvo lo suficiente para lavarme la cara lo cerré tome con mis manos una cantidad de agua y me le quede viendo unos instantes, las lágrimas nuevamente salían de mis ojos y me permití llorar de nuevo. Cuando será el día en que acabe esta pesadilla de Dodorian, Zarbon Y Zangya y maldigo el día en que los conocí a todos y a mí por ser siempre tan débil y no saberme defender, al instante mi teléfono y era un mensaje "__**espero que sueñes conmigo como yo lo are contigo"**__ del coraje y la impotencia de no poder hacer nada avente mi celular al agua acumulada en el lavabo mire como poco a poco la pantalla se tornaba blanca y luego negra, me le quede viendo al teléfono solo por unos instantes hasta que comprendí lo que hice lo tome y el agua escurría de él lo seque rápidamente con la Toalla de manos y trate de prenderlo pero nada, cansada lo deje en la tapa del baño y me devolví al lavabo para enjuagarme el rostro y tratar de componer un poco mi apariencia y cuando logre estar más tranquila y relajada Salí de su baño, me alegra al no ver a Zarbon en la habitación y mire que la suya también estaba en completo orden y su cuarto no era nada fuera de lo normal más bien hasta era siempre una simple cama cortinas, cajones, reloj, teléfono y un closet. Me acerque a uno de su buro y mire un pequeño retrato algo destrozado era una familia y el niño podía jurar que era Zarbon pero la foto parecía vieja y estaba algo quemada, me aventure a esculcar en sus cajones y solo había documentos hasta que salió una foto y lleve una mano a mi rostro sorprendida era yo, era una foto que él me tomo hace dos años después de que el y yo bueno cuando yo comencé a cambiar a cambiar para él y sobre todo para que no se avergonzara de mí, mire mi retrato y mi sonrisa sencilla con ese vestido negro y de verdad que eh cambiado tal vez no tanto físicamente pero solo sé que el brillo que tengo ahora es mucho más fuerte que el de esta chica hace dos años. Volví a dejar todo en su lugar y Salí del cuarto, camine nuevamente a la sala y ya estaba esperándome ahí sentado un Zarbon con dos tazas de té o café caliente_

_Toma te ara bien.- me paso él Te por mis manos al tiempo en que yo me sentaba alado de el aún estaba algo caliente así que decidí esperar a que se enfriara un poco _

_Bulma.- me llamo.- porque no hablaste a la policía?.- me reprocho _

_Estas consiente de lo que pasaría si lo hiciera.- le respondí yo_

_Y tu estas consiente de lo que pasara de ahora en adelante.- se enojó.- ese maldito te buscara hasta encontrarte y yo no puedo a menos que tú me lo permitas permanecer todo el tiempo a tu lado y te aseguro que aprovechara cualquier oportunidad para.- y callo cerrando su puño con coraje.- ha venido por ti lo sé y Dodorian no descansara hasta obtener lo que quiere y lo que quiere es a ti _

_Lo se.- le respondió.- pero si lo hacia tu ahora estarías tras las rejas por tratar de_

_Eso que importa.- me grito.- lo importante aquí eres tu.- y se tranquilizó.- Bulma.- coloco sus manos encima de las mías.- todo esto es mi culpa si yo no.- y callo de coraje.- si yo no tu no.- y puse uno de mis dedos en sus labios para silenciarlo_

_Ya no digas nada.- lo calle mientras me levantaba.- lo hecho hecho esta y lo pasado pasado ya no podemos regresar el tiempo e impedir muchas cosas que sucedieron ahora solo nos resta esperar y afrontar lo que sea que viene.- camine hacia su venta extrañada por la falta de luz y al abrir sus persianas comprobé que el cielo estaba completamente oscuro _

_Lo aremos juntos.- me aseguro mientras yo me perdía en las estrellas.- no te dejare sola en esto _

_No es necesario.- le repuse fría.- no te necesito ya supere esto una vez sola.- y me gire para verlo.- puedo volver hacerlo y sin tu ayuda..- mire que iba a decirme algo mas pero lo corte.- qué hora es_

_Tarde.- me respondió mirando su reloj de mano.- te llevare a tu casa.- yo no proteste mientras salíamos de su departamento y me sabia nuevamente a su auto. Condujo tranquilamente hasta me atrevería a decir despacio hasta llegar a mi casa el camino se me había hecho eterno y cuando por fin llegamos a mi casa todas las luces estaba prendidas mientras que mire a mis padres y a los padres de Vegeta alterados subiéndose a un carro mientras que Vegeta, 18 Milk, Goku y Krilin en el otro pero al estacionar el auto todos se nos quedaron mirando atentamente y sin mover ni un musculo de la posición en la que se quedaron _

_Qué hora dijiste que era?.- le pregunte de nuevo al ver la mirada de incredibilidad de Vegeta_

_Tarde.- me respondió de nuevo.- y Bulma.- me llamo antes de que saliera del auto.- llámame si me necesitas.- yo asentí de una vez para que se fuera termine de bajarme y cerré la puerta mientras me giraba y caminaba en dirección a la casa_

_Bulma hija donde estabas.- me pregunto mi mama y se le notaba que había llorado _

_Mama siento haberte preocupado.- le respondí esquivando su mirada de reproche _

_Paso algo malo.- me pregunto y yo mordí mi lengua_

_No.- susurre.- estoy algo cansada.- la corte antes de que me preguntara algo de nuevo,. Me iré a dormir, buenas noches.- camine hacia mi cuarto y tome una larga ducha con agua caliente. Al salir me coloque mi bata y deje que el cabello mojado escurriera por mi espalda al salir mire a vegeta de brazos cruzados enfrente de mí. Yo lo esquive y camine hacia mi cama y me senté en ella para escuchar los reclamos de vegeta_

_No piensas decir nada.- me hablo nuevamente poniéndose enfrente de mi _

_Que quieres que te diga.- le respondí despacio lo último que quería es que vegeta se enojara conmigo _

_No se puedes empezar por donde estabas y que estabas haciendo y sobre todo con Zarbon.- dijo enojado _

_Nada.- respondí y mire como su furia se incrementó en sus ojos _

_Que estabas haciendo bulma.- me volvió a preguntar respirando hondamente para calmarse_

_Nada malo vegeta el solo me trajo a casa_

_Y tu auto?.- me pregunto _

_En la escuela_

_Y por qué no te viniste en el_

_Se quedó sin gasolina.- le mentí_

_No te creo.- me reprocho descruzando sus brazos y caminando para estar más cerca de mi.- te hiso algo ese infeliz, te llevo a la fuerza, te lastimo te toco _

_NO.- le grite.- él no me hiso nada.- en cambio evito que me pasara algo malo pensé_

_Entonces que paso por que llegas hasta estas horas y sobre todo con él y quiero la verdad_

_La verdad.- le dije pero aunque quisiera no podía decírsela como decirle que el terror de mi pasado apareció de nuevo para horrorizarme la vida, como decirle que me encontró y trato de abusar de mí en el propio estacionamiento de la es cuela, como explicarle que la persona que me hiso sentir miedo todo esta semana con llamadas fue el mismo que me hiso sentir terror hace varios años y sobre todo como decirle que la única persona que me a ayudo es una por la cual yo jure odiar por sobre todas las cosas una persona que hasta ahorita le ah echo la vida imposible a él y a su familia que se burló, utilizo y humillo a su casi hermana y la misma persona que el aborrece desde hace bastante tiempo entonces como decirle que ahora yo le debo mi infinita gratitud como explicarle que ahora soy yo la que lo estoy protegiendo que me estoy callando para que el no valla a la cárcel siendo que él quiere mandarlo a él a ese lugar. _

_La verdad es.- dije con duda.- la verdad es que me quede sin gasolina después del ensayo de las porristas me encontré a Zarbon ya que el también se había quedado hasta tarde en la escuela, se me hiso fácil aceptar su ayuda y luego ir por un café y entre tanta platica se nos fue el tiempo hasta que descubrimos lo tarde que era.- vegeta me miro analizando todo lo que me había dicho se acercó a mi tomo mis muñecas y me empujo al colchón mientras que apretaba su cuerpo con el mío al instante mi cuerpo tembló y las imágenes de Dodorian venían a mi mente y el asco y el miedo se apoderaban nuevamente de mi_

_Estas mintiendo.- me susurro en el odio pero sentía que no era vegeta si no Dodorian el que me hablaba_

_Suéltame.- susurre meintras ladeaba mi cabeza y sentía su aliento en mi oreja mi cuerpo volvió a tener un escalofrio, cerre mis ojos y las imágenes de el rostro y los ojos de lujuria de Dodorian venían a mi mente mandándome terror.- no me toques.- a penas y pude articular la palabra_

_Ahora no soportas mi contacto.- me hablo enojado.- llevo una mano a mi cintura y la dejo fuertemente sujeta pero sin ocasionarme dolor.- mírame.- me llamo.- mírame y dime que pasa y atrévete a mentirme a la cara. Yo lentamente me gire para mirarlo mientras me perdía en lo oscuro de su mira hasta que el frunció el ceño y levanto una mano me tomo del mentón y me ladeo mientras se levantaba y se quitaba con brusquedad de mi _

_Que estuviste haciendo.- me vio con asco.- estuviste con Zarbon.- me grito.- me das asco.- me mano la peor mirada que tenia _

_No de que hablas.- logre sentarme ya recuperándome un poco y recordando que con quien estaba en estos momentos era con vegeta y no con ese cerdo _

_No mientas.- me grito.- odio que me mientan a la cara_

_Vegeta yo no _

_Y como explicas los chupetones en tu cuello.- me soltó enfurecido.- y no intentes decir que fui yo porque no los tenías esta mañana.- lleve una mano hacia mi cuello y lo toque y al instante sentí el dolor en varias partes de mi cuello _

_Vegeta yo.- dije con los ojos vidriosos.- yo no.- me empezó a doler la cabeza demasiado y me sentía totalmente mareada.- no es lo que crees.- mordí mi labio no encontrando las palabras adecuadas y la mirada de odio que me estaba mandando me dolía en el alma y me mataba como no tenía una idea_

_Explícame.- me ordeno y yo cerré fuertemente mis puños mientras que negaba con la cabeza.- no que.- me dijo frio_

_No puedo.- solté yo mientras mis lágrimas se deslizaban y el me sonrió _

_Al final.- y se dio la vuelta para caminar hacia fuera de mi habitación.- resultaste ser una cualquiera.- termino azotando la puerta yo rompí a llorar por sus palabras. Necesitaba a vegeta y sobre todo lo necesitaba en este momento pero como decirle como puedo decirle algo que no puedo. Me acosté en mi cama y llore sobre mi almohada hasta que me cansé el corazón me dolía como nunca en mi vida, no podía ni hablar ni respirar bien las lágrimas parecían nunca querer cesar ya que salían una tras una. Fue poco el tiempo que me quede dormida porque en cuanto me dormí soñé con Dodorian una de mis tantas pesadillas en tiempo pasados una donde nadie podía ayudarme donde el me tomaba y yo no podía defenderme me desperté llena de sudor, con un susto terrible y la respiración agitada, me gire para abrazar a la nada_

_Vegeta.- susurre su nombre pero vegeta no estaba aquí y no estaba ya conmigo y cuanto lo necesitaba en estos momentos necesitaba de sus besos, de su mirada, su sonrisa y sobre todo de sus fuertes brazos esos brazos que cuando estaba con él y ellos me rodeaban me sentía tan segura, estire una de mis mano y tome una almohada para abrazarla mientras que hundía mis dientes en ella y gemía con dolor con desesperación y sobre todo con sentimiento._

_Me levante como cada mañana escuchando los ruidos de los despertadores que ahora odiaba con todo mi ser, camine a mi baño me bañe vestí y maquille como cada mañana. Anoche después de tanto llorar lo desidia tenía que arreglar este problema y sobre todo tenía que hacerlo sola, mis padres conocían la mayor parte de la historia pero nunca les había contado de Dodorian lo creía innecesario y además no quería provocarlos y no lo voy hacer ahora, baje las escaleras y todos estaban almorzando como de costumbre en la cocina los ruidos se silenciaron al yo entrar pero los ignore camine hasta el refrigerador y tome un Yogurt y unas cuantas sodas para guardarlas en mi mochila_

_Buenos días hija.- me saludo mi padre y yo pensé que tienen de buenos _

_Buenos días.- respondí sin mirarlo _

_Hija necesito que me ayudes hoy con el prototipo de la nave_

_No.- lo pensé pero lo dije.- estaré ocupada.- respondí seria_

_Pero hija.- me insistió el no_

_Lo siento tengo que irme.- me gire y antes de salir mi mama me detuvo_

_Todo está bien bulma.- era raro no escuchar en mi madre decir la palabra "cariño o Bulmita" cuando me llamaba bulma es porque era algo serio_

_Si mama.- le susurre en la puerta.- todo estará bien no pasa nada.- y Salí en dirección al laboratorio tome una capsula y mire que fuera mi moto y con ella Salí de mi casa ya había notado que desde que había entrado a la cocina vegeta no se había dignado a verme y cuanto me dolió su indiferencia pero por ahorita no podría hacer nada no hasta acabar con esta vieja historia de una buena vez, conduje a un café y pedí un desayuno rápido y me demore el tiempo suficiente en lo que tardarían vegeta, Goku y las chicas en llegar a la escuela, cuando por fin paso el tiempo calculado conduje velozmente hacia ella, llegue al estacionamiento para mirar mi carro exactamente donde lo había dejado, baje de mi mote y camine hacia mi auto por ahorita no lo necesitaría asique lo encapsule. Sonó el timbre y a paso lento me dirigí a la primera clase y para mi desgracia era la que compartía con todos al llegar al salón mire que 18 estaba sentada con vegeta y enfrente de el Krilin y el lugar vacío sin mirarlo camine hacia la banca y deje mis cosas ahí al momento entro el profesor y se puso a escribir como loco en el pizarrón mientras yo lo copeaba para mantener mi mente en otra cosa_

_Psss.- me susurro Krilim.- Bulma_

_Que.- le hable sin dejar de anotar_

_Pasa algo.- hablo más bajito.- acaso tú y vegeta están peleados _

_Está enojado.- fue lo único que respondí_

_Que paso ayer?.- me pregunto _

_Te mandaron a interrogarme cierto.- le dije aun sin mirarlo.- diles que paso lo que le dije a vegeta anoche y si no quieren creerlo no es mi problema.- sonó el timbre y guarde mis cosas apresuradas para cambiarme de clase. Cuando iba a medio pasillo me topé con Fasha_

_Hey Bulma.- y me detuve para escucharla.- as visto a brolly_

_No lo eh visto en toda la mañana _

_mmm.- se quedó pensativa.- oye puedo hacerte una pregunta_

_creo_

_tu.- y callo.- tu sientes algo por el _

_por quien _

_por Brolly.- completo ruborizada_

_es mi amigo si a eso te refieres_

_pero no sientes nada más que una simple amistad_

_no nada más solo una simple amistad.- ella suspiro aliviada y yo la observe para ser amiga de Zangya no parece mala persona_

_puedo preguntarte ahora yo algo.- ella asintió.- porque te juntas con Zangya_

_bueno.- respondió soltando un suspiro.- ella no es tan mala solo que esta algo loca y psicópata pero está enamorada de un hombre que no le corresponde que solo la utilizo y que nunca la vera como ella quiere.- me respondió y sí que la indirecta era para mi _

_tal vez tengas razón..- susurre mirando el pasillo vacío.- tal vez sea yo la que está mal_

_no ella está loca pero todo lo hace por el.- me respondió.- oh mira haya esta Brolly nos vemos después.- y corrió hacia el mire como brolly la saludaba y desaparecía por el pasillo y yo sonreí parecía una buena chica y Brolly se merecía una buena chica a su lado _

_Niña azul.- me gire para ver como Zarbon caminaba hasta estar enfrente de mi.- como sigues_

_No lo sé.- le respondí.- pero si se que quiero que finalice y tú vas ayudarme.- en eso pasaron vegeta, goku, Radizz y 17 , Milk y 18 y se nos quedaron viendo un poco sorprendidos, vegeta solo nos vio con desprecio un momento y luego siguió caminando para alejarse y ellos los siguieron_

_Problemas.- pregunto Zarbon _

_No.- respondí mirando como desaparecieron por otro pasillo_

_Y como puedo ayudarte mi linda peli Azul.- intento acercarse mas pero yo lo detuve con mi mano_

_No te confundas Zarbon.- le advertí.- aun te guardo rencor.- le confesé y el suspiro _

_Bien entonces_

_No puedo vivir tranquila sabiendo que Dodorian esta tan cerca de mí y que pudo conseguir no sé cómo mi número, y saber dónde estudio e incluso puede saber dónde vivo, anoche no pude conciliar el sueño por el miedo por el miedo de que entrara a mi ventana y…- calle cerrando mi puño con coraje.- lo quiero lejos de mí pero no podemos denunciarlo porque tu iría a la cárcel así que hay que buscar una mejor solución _

_No te preocupes bulma él no va a tocarte.- me aseguro firme.- y yo te prometo que el estará tras las rejas y que ese video no saldrá a la luz a menos que se necesario, se muchas cosas de Dodorian y él sabe muchas cosas de mí y veremos quien las usa a su favor contra quien más pronto que el otro_

_Bulmita linda… Joven Zarbon.- la voz de el maestro Rochi nos interrumpió y ambos nos giramos para abrir los ojos con horror _

_Bulmita quiero presentarte a Dodorian el nuevo alumno de nuestra escuela porque no le das un recorrido para que la conozca y espero que sea amables con el y llege hacer grandes amigos en esta institución_

…_**. ….. … …..**_

_**Hola corazones la verdad cuanto extrañaba publicar a pesar de que fueron solo dos días no se me sentía rara no entrando a fanfiction y no escrbiendo asique ahorita tuve una chanza y comenze el capitulo y aquí esta :3 como les decía si tengo tiempo tratare de publicar como lo hacia antes si no pues dos días o tres cuando se acerquen mis exámenes :S**_

_**Roxemarie.- **__Hola corazón como que estas castigada si tu eres un pan de dios mm pero asi son los padres que se le puede hacer y espero que no te cachen y te suben el castigo :p me alegra mucho saber que te encante mi historia como a mi tus comentarios aquí te dejo otro capitulo y espero que te guste cuídate mucho y besos_

_Fatima-Swan.- hola corazón :3que hermosa eres me encanto tu comentario la verdad pues no se que tan largo me va salir el fic pero se que todavía nos falta : ) me alegra mucho saber que a pesar de que son 31 actualizaciones no te as aburrido de mi historia y quieras mas de verdad me alegraste el dia. Aquí te dejo otro capitulo y espero que te guste cuídate mucho y besos_

_Mireia13 Hola corazonsito.- verdad que si a pesar de que todo mundo odia a Yamsha y asi en el fondo lo queremos a mi me cae muy bien por eso no lo puedo ni quiero matar n.n. lo del enbarazo de Marron mm cierto esa marron amdaba de picarona con todos asique será difícil saber la paternidad pero haber que pasa. Aquí te dejo otro capitulo y espero que te guste cuídate mucho y besos_

_Sakury Li´minamoto.- jajaja tenia que ser Yamsha hay corazón pues ya vez tenia que salir Ymasha y al pobresito lo dejen en coma u.u, me alegra saber que te guste la relación de vegeta y bulma bueno aunque después de este ccapitulo haber que pasa. Mil gracias por comprender. Aquí te dejo otro capitulo y espero que te guste cuídate mucho y besos_

_Mare 14.- a mi Zarbon siempre me dio asco en la saga de Frezzer y hasta la fecha me sigue dando u.u. corazón aquí te dejo otro capitulo y espero que te guste cuídate mucho y besos _

_Tormenta 2104.- awww corazón me alegra saber que recuperaste tu contraseña : ) soy feliz con tus comentarios. Mil gracias por el apoyo y si espero poder lograr entrar a medicina y acabar la carrera con éxito y claro sin abandonar lo que mas me gusta la escritura : 3 … Verdad que si yo tambien pensé si pongo que Bunny o Syra los encuentra yo creo que los deja encerrados con llave para que sigan en lo suyo… no te preocupes corazón no me lo tomo a mal y si concuerdo en que deverian de darles una platica intensa de anticonceptivos a estos calenturientos y si vegeta no le hubiera puesto el anticonceptivo a bulma yo creo que ella acabaría como Milk y Marron :O lamentablemente estas dos mujeres y la malloria como les pasa fue por una noche de alcohol y sexo desenfrenado como yo le digo xD…. En mi escuela el semestre pasado hubo una epidemia de enbaarazadas y tengo bastantes amigas con bebes asique creo que por esos se me quedo la idea y la utulicze en mi fic " moraleja si eres joven y calenturienta usa condon" xD de nuevo mil gracias por tu comentario y cuidatte mucho mil abrazos y besos para ti y para tus hermosos sayajines seguimos en contacto_

_Peny Hdz.- Hola corazón me laegra que te sigan gustando los capítulos eso me hace muy feliz :3 aquí te dejo otro capitulo y espero que te guste. Mil gracias por tus animos y de verdad esperemos que todo salga bien si se puede :3_

_Sweetgida.- Hola corazón :3 si esas situaciones son de lo mas tristes y mas traumantes para una mujer por suerte no le paso nada malo a nuestra bulma :3 y de Yamsha pues yo tambien espero que se recupere pero pues ya veremos xD . corazón mil gracias por tu apoyo y tus buenas vibras esperemos que todo salga bien aun el examen me tiene nerviosa. Te mando un abrazo y besos y sguimos en contacto_

_Foreveryour.- siiii te sorprendí :3 esta vez no les habise lo que pasaría … aww vegeta es tan sensual maldito hombre tan perfecto :3….. mil gracias por tu apoyo y esperemos que todo salga bien. Ya me sentía rara no publicando y escribiendo y ahora me siento mejor espero que te guste el capitulo y nos leeremos después cuídate mucho y besos_

_Ale 1008.- Hola corazón me alegra saber que te haya gustado el capitulo aquí te dejo otro y espero qu te guste mil gracias por tu comentario y por seguirme leyendo cuídate mucho y besossss :3_

_**Ah mis corazones no saben cuanto las extrañe me sentí tan rara y no publicando pero ya estoy e vuelta**_

_**Mil gracias por seguirme leyendo y por su compresión y esperar**_

_**Las quiere**_

_**Aioro**_


	33. Chapter 33

_**Capítulo 33**_

_Todo había pasado tan rápido en cuanto el viejo Rochi había desaparecido por el pasillo, Zarbon se abalanzo hacia Dodorian para estrellarlo fuertemente contra la pared_

_¡Qué chingados estás haciendo aquí!.- le grito Zarbon a Dodorian _

_Tu qué crees.- le responde el quitándoselo de encima y empujándolo hacia otro lado.- te dije que nos veríamos de nuevo linda.- Zarbon inmediatamente se había puesto delante de mi evitando que yo mirara a toda costa la mirada maliciosa y lujuriosa de Dodorian _

_No te lo repetiré de nuevo "Aléjate de ella".- le amenazo _

_Me temo que será imposible mi querido Zarbon.- le contesto el.- por si no lo has notado tu "niña azul" se volvió condenadamente irresistible para los ojos de cualquiera.- se carcajeo un momento mientras se movía a una lado para que pudiera verlo.- además sería un desperdicio no utilizar dicha belleza adecuadamente.- relamió asquerosamente sus labios.- no crees.- note como Zarbon iba a abalanzársele de nuevo pero lo detuve para que no cometiera una tontería_

_Basta Zarbon.- me acerque para susurrarle en el odio pero mandándole mi peor mirada de odio a Dodorian.- no le des la satisfacción de provocarte tan fácilmente.- pase mi mano hasta sus hombros para meter presión.- tu sabes que no podemos arriesgarnos ni armar un pleito en la escuela contra el.- le susurre.- sabe demasiado y los tres estaríamos en problemas _

_Que inteligente.- sonrió el.- creo que es lo más que me atrae de ti.- luego llevo una mano a su barbilla.- lástima que no eres lo suficientemente buena para quedarme contigo no es verdad Zarbon porque a pesar de que seas tan bonita e inteligente no eres lo buena suficiente para quedarme toda una noche contigo.- abrí mis ojos con sorpresa ante sus palabras pero recordando bien quien me las había dicho primero y como lo había hecho eso significaba que el si estaba al tanto de todo, solté los hombros de Zarbon y me reprimí por haberlo hecho _

_Maldito debí haberte matado aquella vez.- le grito Zarbon arrojándosele a los golpes ambos empezaron a forcejar y a golpearse con un odio y una fuerza indescriptible por más que yo grite y trataba de separarlos era imposible a Dodorian esto parecía divertirle pero Zarbon estaba ciego de la ira, mis gritos al parecer llamaron la atención ya que se empezaron a escuchar pasos en el pasillo de repente ya estábamos rodeados por todos y los maestros y alumnos que trataban de separarlos, mi respiración era agitada y algunas partes de mi cuerpo me dolían por haber tratado de separarlos, me había llevado unos cuantos golpes pero nada grabe probablemente solo tenga uno que otro moretón_

_Te voy a matar.- le grito Dodorian a Zarbon.- lamentaras el día en que volviste a golpear mi rostro.- mire como la cara de Dodorian se tornaba roja por los golpes de Zarbon y como se empezaba a hinchar poco a poco, se logró zafar de los profesores que lo tenían agarrado y trato de abalanzarse en Zarbon nuevamente yo me puse en medio para tratar de detenerlos y sentí como su puño me iba a dar directo en el rostro lleve mis manos hacia el frente de mi cara para detenerlo pero el golpe nunca llego abrí mis ojos y quite mis brazos para mirar como Vegeta estaba delante de mi deteniendo con su mano su puño y como Goku tenía agarrado el cuerpo de Dodorian_

_Qué demonios haces insecto.- le hablo vegeta con su voz más fría mis piernas me fallaron y me fui deslizando lentamente hacia el piso pero los brazos de Zarbon se encerraron fuertemente en mi cintura para sostenerme _

_Tú no te metas.- le amenazo Dodorian y yo temí por vegeta_

_Bulma estas bien.- me pregunto Goku aun sosteniendo a Dodorian pero no tuve tiempo de responder porque había llegado el Director Rochi_

_¿Qué está pasando aquí?.- pregunto extrañado _

_Pasa que este insecto trato de golpearla.- exclamo vegeta soltándolo_

_¿A quién?.- pregunto el director _

_Vamos mujer díselo.- me miro vegeta _

_Bulma.- me llamo Rochi.- ¿Qué está pasando?.- yo mire al director y vi que estaba esperando una respuesta mire como Goku asentía dándome su apoyo para que hablara y Vegeta también me miraba para animarme _

_Yo.- susurre sentí el apretón en mi cintura levante un poco mi cabeza para mirar a Zarbon sabía lo que significaba esa mirada y supe lo que tenía que decir me desvié a Dodorian que me veía impaciente por mi respuesta y al final hable.- nada.- solté tranquila.- solo fue un malentendido.- y Dodorian sonrió triunfal_

_Exacto un malentendido.- hablo Dodorian zafándose del agarre de Goku _

_Pero bulma.- me hablo Goku pero lo corte_

_Yo me había tropezado y Dodorian como un buen compañero quiso atraparme para que no me callera pero lamentablemente se interpretó de otra manera y por suerte Zarbon estaba aquí para atraparme.- solté y trataba de ignorar a toda costa la mirada acusadora que me estaba mandando vegeta_

_Eso es cierto Joven Zarbon..- le pregunto no muy creyendo la historia_

_Si es verdad.- soltó molesto sabía que lo que más quería en estos momentos era partirle esa sonrisa triunfal al bastardo, pero agradecía que me siguiera el juego y que no cometiera una locura_

_Pero antes de eso ya estaban forcejando.- soltó vegeta_

_No forcejábamos.- dijo Zarbon.- solamente nos saludábamos como buenos amigos que somos cierto.- y ambos miramos a Dodorian esperando por su reacción _

_Así es.- sonrió más de lo que podía.- los tres nos conocemos desde hace bastante tiempo fue solo una pequeña bienvenida amistosa _

_Señorita Briefs.- me hablo el director Rochi.- es verdad_

_Si.- susurre tragándome mi odio.- somos viejos amigos.- y me esquié a mí misma me sentí sucia y me odie eternamente por utilizar esa palabra en un ser tan repugnante como el _

_Bien entonces supongo que todo está bien.- yo solo asentí.- bueno regresen a su clases.- me zafe del agarre de Zarbon para caminar a paso veloz y perderme entre la gente cuando llegue al estacionamiento me subí rápidamente a mi moto y partí lo más lejos que pude maneje sin rumbo fijo y me detuve en medio de la carretera completamente vacía. Apague el motor me baje cerré la puerta camine solo unos paso para ver el paisaje tome suficiente aire apreté fuertemente mis puños y grite fuertemente, grite con todo el odio y el rencor que sentía dentro, grite con todos esas emociones que tenía guardadas, grite por todo lo que deseaba pero que no podía decir pero sobre todo grite por frustración y por miedo. Cuando termine me sentí mejor pero mucho más cansada regrese a mi auto y me subí mirando la carretera y me pregunte el por qué no irme lejos y jamás volver, la verdad era muy fácil solo tenía que conducir a dirección desconocida y alejarme de todo y de todos sin el Psicópata de Dodorian, sin el posesivo y celoso de Zarbon y sin la perra de Zangya irme lejos a donde nadie me conozca donde empieza una vida nueva una tranquila lejos de esos males, pero las imágenes de mi familia cruzaron por mi mente no podía ser tan egoísta para matarlos de preocupación solo ´por mi pequeño escape a la libertad" no nunca podría hacerles eso y sobre todo a pesar de que el este enojado conmigo no creo que viva sin ver esa maldita sonrisa arrogante y esa mirada tan intensa que solo le pertenece a una persona vegeta ya no podía vivir sin él y juro que are lo posible para recuperar su confianza no quiero perderlo y es el único hombre en la faz de la tierra que vale la pena. Pero tampoco querría que se enterara de mi pasado lo mejor sería buscar una forma de que me crea sin tener que decirle toda la verdad._

_Apague el motor y baje de mi moto para caminar hacia el edificio del departamento de Zarbon toque unas cuantas beses hasta que el logro abrirme y me sonrió feliz ante mi presencia _

_Niña azul.- me sonrió haciéndose a un lado para dejarme pasar_

_No confundas Zarbon vengo hablar contigo.- camine hasta estar sentada en la pequeña salita de su apartamento_

_Lose no tienes que recordármelo todo el tiempo.- me contesto algo no se triste pero lo ignore mientras se sentaba alado de mi _

_El asunto de Dodorian se nos está saliendo de las manos.- cambie de tema.- estoy aterrada.- le confesé.- una cosa es que el loco me lo encuentre debes en cuando pero una muy diferente es que lo vea todo los días en la escuela, esperando el momento indicado para.- y calla no teniendo el valor para decirlo y del solo imaginarlo hacia qué me llenara de miedo y asco.- pero tampoco podemos decir nada porque él tiene el maldito video a su favor _

_Creo que está fanfarroneando.- me dijo el de brazos cruzados y echándose en el sillón pensativo_

_A que te refieres.-. me gire para verlo curiosa_

_No crees que si tal video existiera tanto Dodorian como yo ya estaríamos en la cárcel el por tratar de violarte y yo por intento de homicidio.- yo me quede callada analizando su información.- digo porque si dicho video existiera ese lunes en la mañana los de seguridad lo abrían visto y estaríamos en problemas por eso no me explico que después de tantos años el solo lo tenga el único video de esa prueba además porque ahora porque después de cuánto tiempo amenazarnos.- yo me levante y me acerque aquella ventana que tenía en la habitación_

_Tal vez espero el momento adecuado.- susurre frunciendo el ceño.- tal vez espero a que los dos volviéramos a estar juntos para aparecer digo después de lo sucedido no lo volvimos a ver y después de un tiempo fue bueno.- y calle y el comprendió a lo que me refería.- cuando me separe de ti definitivamente me jure olvidarme de todo y lo había hecho hasta que volviste aparecer en mi vida arruinándolo todo.- la verdad no me importaba hacerlo sentir mal en estos momentos al cavo en su tiempo el me hiso sentir mucho peor de lo que él puede estar sintiendo _

_Buma yo.- trato de explicarme _

_No digas nada.- lo calle.- ya no importa _

_Pero_

_Mira.- le corte.- ya ha pasado bastante tiempo y la verdad ya no quiero saber dejemos lo pasado pasado si.- él se quedó callado apretó sus puños y después de un momento se para y camino a su habitación. La verdad no sabía si se había enojado pero la verdad no me importa. Al momento salió con una chaqueta y con las llaves en sus manos_

_Vamos.- me hablo ya más calmado pero se le notaba extraño_

_A donde.- dije yo mirando cómo se atardecía_

_Iremos a la escuela para ver si existen más posibles videos_

_Estás loco la escuela está en la ciudad del sur sabes cuánto tardaríamos en ir y en venir _

_Unas horas si vamos en mi carro y a mi velocidad.- me sonrió mientras me abría la puerta de su convertible para poderme subir, yo mordí mi labio pensando en las opciones pero si quería deshacerme de Dodorian de una vez por todas tendría que hacerlo. Me subí a su auto y ambos partimos a toda velocidad. En el camino no dijimos mucho aunque Zarbon trataba de sacarme platica sobre cómo fue mi vida después de lo sucedido no le resulto pues lo que tenía que decirle no era nada agradable para el además no tenía ganas de hablar de eso. El me hablo un poco más de la empresa y de cómo su tío lo esta manejando todo. yo le pregunte el porqué no estaba trabajando en estos momentos pues si no me equivoco todavía no se acaban sus horas de trabajo me dijo que al ser el sobrino de uno de los dueños tenia derecho a faltar algunas veces y que su trabajo lo estaba asiendo alguien mas al instante la imagen de vegeta vino a mi mente y es que lo mas probable es que el este haciendo el trabajo de Zarbon. En menos de horas estuvimos enfrente de lo que fue mi antigua escuela. Baje lentamente de su auto y no me espere a que el tratara de abrirme la puerta camine lentamente hasta la entrada del lugar la escuela se encontraba totalmente vacía pues ya era bastante tarde._

_Mm creo que es por aquí.- me susurro posándose alado de mi para empezar a caminar por el pasillo yo tuve como un deja vu de recuerdos desde que entre en esta escuela, cuando conocí a Zarbon. Cuando me enamore de el, mi primer encuentro con Dodorian, mis peleas y humillaciones con Zangya y sobre todo la burla y la humillación de Zarbon al parecer últimamente esos recuerdos estaban muy presentes en mi memoria _

_Que haces.- le dije a Zarbon ya que estaba inclinado forzando la puerta_

_Tratando de abrirla niña azul.- me contesto y era más que obvio pero tenía que preguntar para alejar los recuerdos de mi.- ya está.- dijo triunfante mientras abría la puerta nos adentramos al cuarto y Zarbon fue directo a las computadoras mientras yo inspeccionaba el lugar era como cualquier cuarto de video pero no se tenia un raro presentimiento. Había un estante con un montón de caset de videos amontonados me puse a leer las etiquetas para ver si encontraba algo pero nada alrededor de otros 30 minutos duramos hasta que Zarbon volvió hablar _

_Maldita sea no hay nada.- dijo enojado golpeando el escritorio haciendo que yo me sobresaltara.- ni un registro ni video ni nada grabado sobre ese dia al parecer borraron toda la información.- dijo furioso.- maldito Dodorian parece que tiene todo bien calculado _

_Pero como lo hiso.- dije yo pensativa.- lo dejaste casi muriendo en la escuela y es casi imposible que el se haya levantado del piso solo para tomar el video y largarse.- complete yo pues no tenia sentido.- a menos.- pero me calle no estando muy segura de lo que diría_

_A menos que?.- me pregunto el interesado _

_A menos que haya tenido a alguien que lo haya echo por el no se uno de sus amigos o haya sobornado a los de seguridad_

_Puede ser.- dijo pensativo.- pero desconozco quien podrá sido porque sabes perfectamente que todas nuestras amistades era las mismas si el lo hubiera hecho yo me hubiera enterado hace bastante tiempo _

_Entonces no tengo ni idea.- nos quedamos otro 20 minutos analizando y discutiendo en quien y como le pudo haber hecho Dodorian para guardarse eso tanto tiempo pero todo lo que decíamos o se nos ocurría era bastante malo y tonto, frustrados nos regresamos a su carro y condujimos a toda velocidad hacia mi casa. El camino se me había pasado mas largo y me dio mucho sueño y lo ultimo que supe es que ya estábamos entrando a la ciudad cuando me dormí. _

_Abrí mis ojos ante el movimiento y me asuste un poco al ver la cara de Zarbon lleve una mano y sobe mis parpados y me percate que estábamos en el frente de mi casa.- que haces.- le dije adormilada_

_No quería despertarte se te veía muy a gusto.- me sonrió y yo al instante me percate de lo que pasaba me moví de su agarre no sintiéndome cómoda y le di a entender que me bajara el algo decepcionado me bajo y dio unos pasos hacia atrás_

_Nos vemos mañana.- se despidió mientras yo asentía y caminaba en dirección a mi casa. Estaba subiendo las escaleras con toda la pereza del mundo la verdad me moría de sueño y lo único que deseaba en estos momentos era lanzarme a mi suave cama y dormir entre mis cobijas calientita._

_Te divertiste.-. la voz de 18 hiso que me diera el susto de mi vida ni siquiera note que estaba recargada en la pared a un lado de las escaleras lleve una mano a mi pecho para tratar de regular mi respiración_

_18 me asustaste.- le dije sonriendo.-. que haces levantada tan tarde _

_Tu que haces llegando tan tarde.- me respondió con otra pregunta y mirándome acusadora _

_Yo no.- trate de decir _

_No mientas bulma te vi llegando mas bien cargada por Zarbon que esta pasando contigo o mas bien que esta pasando entre ustedes dos.- me pregunto tranquila pero aun me mandaba su mirada acusadora _

_No se de que me hablas.- le dije fría y ella lo noto porque al instante se sorprendió y luego volvió a su estado normal no podía bajar la guardia porque sospecharía o averiguaría algo que no me conviene además ese pasado esa historia y todo lo que paso es mío solo me pertenece a mi y yo decido si quiero o no que alguien lo sepa y por el momento no quiero que nadie en esta casa se entere. _

_Mira bulma tu eres libre de hacer lo que quieras pero por lo que me paso y por lo que me dijiste que te paso ya deberías de saber que Zarbon no es una buena persona _

_Ya lo se _

_Entonces.- me dijo exasperada.- porque te aferras a el y sobre todo no se supone que tenias algo con vegeta.- ya ahí si no supe que decir hablar de Zarbon y decir mentiras para encubrir la verdad era fácil pero que mencionara a vegeta fue algo que hiso que mi corazón se detuviera_

_Yo no.- empecé y me mordí el labio mientras bajaba mi mirada.- yo ya no le intereso a vegeta.- solté _

_Y por que sea.- me dijo ella.- si no te relacionaras con el tipo que siempre a odiado tal vez en este momento tu presencia no seria repugnante para el pero en cambio te desapareces de la escuela y llegas hasta la madrugada siendo cargada por él y no es la primera vez bulma ya son varias veces que es lo que quieres que el piense._

_Él es libre de pensar lo que quiera.- dije seria tragándome el nudo de mi garganta.- tu y yo sabemos que por más que yo le diga no me creerá _

_Si nos digieras que pasa sería más fácil.- me miro feo y valla sonaba tan sencillo pero para mí era muy difícil _

_no hay nada que decir 18 por mi puedes y puede pensar lo que quieran.- me di la vuelta y camine a paso veloz hacia mi cuarto encuentro entre cerré la puerta con botón y me deslice hasta llegar al piso tenía que encontrar una forma de arreglar las cosas sin tener que decirles la verdad._

_La mañana había sido deprimente, todos habíamos almorzado en silencio y nadie se atrevía a hablar o comentar algo sobre la relación de todos. Mi mama de ves en cuando trataba de romper el incómodo silencio pero no le resultaba, la señora Ouji solo me miraba y me sonreía triste. Nuestros papas tenían platicas para el prototipo de la nave yo trate de meterme a la platica y distraerme pues la indiferencia de vegeta me dolía y me calaba en el alma, yo lo miraba debes en cuando para descubrir que le era indiferente y eso asía que me preocupara mas ya que anteriormente siempre notaba los intensos ojos de vegeta en mi y ahora parecía como si no existiera. El camino a la escuela fue mas incomodo que el desayuno. 1 se fue adelante con vegeta y yo atrás con Goku, el trato de sacarme platica y hacerme reír lo mas que podía al parecer se había dado cuenta de mi estado deprimente pero por mas que trataba de sonreír y de reírme sinceramente. No podía el dolor en mi pecho y la depresión se reflejaban perfectamente en mi rostro tenia un nudo en la garganta y algo que me calaba en el estomago que no me dejaba estar ni respirar cómodamente. Cuando por fin llegamos a la escuela todos nos bajamos sin decir una palabra, vegeta como siempre era el ultimo que se quedaba para asegurar el coche entonces yo me adentre a la escuela y me recargue en la pared del pasillo y cuando lo sentí cerca tome su brazo y lo jale_

_Que estas haciendo.- dijo desconcertado mientras era jalado por mi a un lugar mas discreto y agradecía que hasta el momento no haya hecho nada para deshacer el agarre que tenia en su brazo _

_Quiero hablar contigo.- por mas que trate de que mi voz no saliera quebrada no pude, note el silencio de vegeta y me mordí la lengua para decir algo mas, mire la puerta de gimnasio y la abrí de golpe y me alegre de que al menos estuviera vacía _

_Que quieres.- me dijo frio mientras que se soltaba agresivamente de mi, creo que ya recordó que me odiaba _

_Vegeta yo.- dije dando unos pasos hacia el y me alegre de que no retrocediera pero aun así su mirada me estaba matando.- tu me odias.- dije a una nada de el y bajando mi mirada para no ver sus ojos_

_Y eso importaría.- me pregunto con su voz rasposa_

_Para mi importa.- le dije pero el rio _

_No te creo ya deja de jugar Bulma porque simplemente no te evitas los rodeos y vas al grano de una buena vez.- me hablaba de una forma tan fría y sin sentimientos que me dolía me dolía demasiado sus palabras y el tono en que usaba conmigo, sentía mis ojos humedecerse pero no podía ponerme a llorar como niña _

_No juego.- dije levantando mi mirada para chocar con sus ojos y mirarlo directamente.- para mi eres importante siempre lo as sido y.- el me tomo de los hombros y me estrello en una pared mientras acorralaba su cuerpo con el mío _

_Que es lo que quieres.- me grito muy cercas de mi cara pero lejos de asustarme me emocione tener a vegeta tan cerca de mi en estos momentos verlo tan agitado y con una mirada entre odio y deseo hacia que perdiera totalmente el juicio y que lo único que deseara es arrancarle sus labios con mis besos _

_A ti.- le respondí mientras me lanzaba a besarlo, lo bese con furia y con desesperación, sentía como si había pasado una eternidad desde que había dejado de probar sus dulces labios, mi corazón brinco de alegría cuando sentí sus brazos aprisionarse en mi cintura y apretarme más contra su cuerpo. Mis manos se enterraron en su cabello mientras que una de las suyas abandonaba mi cintura para viajar por mi cuerpo, llego hasta una de mis piernas la tomo y la acomodo en su cintura para acomodarse y apretarse mas contra mi, yo gemí dentro de su boca al sentir su excitación. Una de mis manos dejo de jugar con su cabello para recorrer su espalda y como deseaba arrancarle esa camisa suya para poder sentir su piel caliente sobre la mía. El pareció leer mi pensamiento ya que metió una mano bajo mi blusa y empezó a acariciar mi abdomen hasta llegar hacia mi pecho, gemí de nuevo cuando sentí el agarre de su mano apretando uno de mis senos el aprovecho y dejo de besarme para empezara devorar mi cuello. Di un pequeño salto y acomode mis dos piernas en su cintura mientras el acomodaba sus manos en mi trasero, baje una de mis manos para acariciarlo y sentía todo su calor y disposición al momento el sonrió contra mis labios y gimió cuando hice el apretón en el. Pero al momento oímos como abrían la puerta del gimnasio y vegeta inmediatamente nos había trasladado hacia atrás de los balones yo aun estaba siendo cargado por el cuando se agacho para quedar en el piso y yo sentada a horcajadas de el._

_Y como veras este es el gimnasio.- la voz del director Rochi hiso que palideciera, vegeta apretó de nuevo mi cintura y yo me gire para verlo entendí que no tenia por que hacer ruido y mejor me puse a observar por los ojitos de que había entre las rejas, el director estaba con un gordito que no conocía al parecer era nuevo ya que no había otra explicación de por cual le este enseñando la escuela alrededor de 10 minutos duraron en el gimnasio el tiempo suficiente para que a mi y a vegeta se nos bajara la calentura del momento. Una vez que la puerta se volvió a cerrar y quedamos completamente solos me gire para verlo _

_Casi nos descubres.- susurre yo, el solo levanto su mano y acomodo un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi cabeza _

_Cierto pero no paso.- susurro contra mi cuello mientras respiraba mi aroma _

_Vegeta entonces no me odias.- dije con miedo mientras que escondía mi cabeza en su cuello no quería arruinar el momento pero necesitaba saberlo o no podría quedarme tranquila todo el día ni sobre llevar lo que esta por venir _

_No.- susurro también en mi piel.- no te odio.- luego se quito y yo también lo hice tomo mi barbilla e hiso que lo mirara directamente.- yo no podría odiarte bulma.- y luego volvió a besarme lentamente como a mi y a el tanto nos gustaba.- tenemos que ir a clases.- susurro contra mis labios mientras me daba pequeñas mordiditas _

_No quiero.- dije chiple mientras lo besaba con dulzura _

_Jajaja nos toca con la lagartija maricona.-me dijo entre besos _

_Para lo que me importa.- respondí yo mientras tomaba su cara para profundizar mas el beso.- que se valla al diablo.- solté para devorármelo por completo el sonrió y rio entre el beso pero me correspondió al final luego aun cargándome se levanto y luego lentamente me fue soltando hasta que mis pies tocaron el piso _

_Vamos.- me sonrió de medio lado y yo solo apreté fuertemente su mano mientras entrelazábamos nuestros dedos, salimos del gimnasio y aun con las manos fuertemente agarradas caminamos por los pasillos ya que estaban completamente bacios ya una vez frente a la puerta vegeta no queriendo me soltó y entro primero yo demore solo unos segundos y sentí una mirada detrás de mi, me gire levemente para encontrarme con los ojos de Dodorian que me miraban con intensamente y me aterre la piel se me puso chinita y sentía como el aire y el alma se me iba del cuerpo, lentamente me volví a girar y entre apresuradamente al salón _

_Me puede decir por que llego tan tarde Señorita briefs.- me regaño el profesor Frezzer _

_Yo.- tartamudee aun con el miedo en mi interior.- me quede dormida.- solté el levanto una ceja y me miro con atención mis piernas se movieron solas y me senté en la primera banca que vi, alrededor de 5 minutos tenía sintiendo la mirada de vegeta puesta sobre mi, me gire levemente para verlo, el levanto una ceja mientras me hacia su pregunta silenciosa con la mirada, no te la preocupación en sus ojos y al instante me sentí culpable de no decirle la verdad, mire que el asiento alado de el estaba completamente vacío lo mas probable es que seria para mi, yo le sonreí y le guiñe un ojo para tranquilizarlo y me hice la desentendida me concentre de nuevo el pizarrón hasta que se acabo la clase. La siguiente la tuve con Krilin y me sirvió bastante para relajarme hasta que_

_El director quiere hablar conmigo.- me soltó cambiando su cara divertida a una de seriedad_

_Como para que.- le pregunte yo dejando de reírme _

_No lo se.- respondió nervioso _

_Crees que sea algo malo _

_No digo bueno que yo sepa no eh hecho nada para molestarlo y no se me ocurre que mas podrá ser_

_Púes esperemos que sea algo bueno.- el asintió y cambios de tema luego llego la hora del almuerzo y juntos nos fuimos a nuestro lugar habitual. Cuando llegamos todos estaban sentados en la mesa engullendo todo lo que podían. Krilin y yo caminamos hasta sentarnos en la mesa junto a ellos y cuando vegeta me sonrió el amiente había dejado de ser tenso para todos _

_Quieorhjodoas comkefkj bulajdfwk..- me hablo goku con la voz llena a lo que milk lo golpeo mientras que comenzó a gritarle_

_Goku cuantas veces te eh dicho que tragues antes de hablar.- al asintió mientras que como podía masticaba todo lo que tenían el la boca_

_Quieres comer bulma.- me dijo Milk _

_No gracias.- vegeta me miro feo y es que desde hace unos días que no me alimentaba correctamente pero no era mi culpa por alguna razón no me daba hambre el sigue comiendo pero me miraba acusador para que comiera_

_Oye 18 el otro día vi una tienda fantástica.- le hable mientras deslizaba una de mis pie hacia la entre pierna de vegeta_

_Así en donde.- dijo interesada yo mire de reojo a vegeta para mirar como había dejado de comer_

_Es nueva tal vez debamos ir a comprar algo.- mi caricia se hacia cada vez mas agresiva contra su cuerpo y note como una de sus manos bajaron y me tomaron el pie para acomodarlo mejor en donde el quería yo sonreí mientras lo acariciaba lentamente para torturarlo como tantas veces el me hiso _

_Claro solo que hoy no puedo tengo cosas que hacer.- miro disimuladamente a Krilin al parecer esos dos se trían algo _

_Y tu Milk que opinas.- notaba como vegeta empezó a respirar agitado y trataba de reprimir sus gemidos engullendo la comida solo espero que el pobre no quiera ir al baño porque todos notarias su gran erección _

_Pues a mi si me encantaría además tengo que comprar nueva ropa esta empieza apretarme.- dijo señalando la pequeña pancita que se estaba formando.- el timbre volvió a sonar y yo le sonreí a vegeta mientras retiraba mi pie para su disgusto y me levantaba _

_Goku nos toca con el profesor piccoro hay que apurarnos.- le llame mientras corría del lugar tal vez vegeta me regañe o me castigue y en todo caso prefiero mil veces el castigo por mi jueguito. Las demás clases habían sido normales y cuando me encontraba con Zarbon en el pasillo me hacia como que no lo veía, me colocaba siempre en el lado contrario e iniciaba una platica que se viera interesante para dar a entender que estaba demasiado ocupada para percatarme de su presencia. Ya en la salida recogí todas mis cosas y junto a Milk camine por el pasillo en dirección hacia el estacionamiento de la escuela iba tan concentrada en nuestra platica sobre su embarazo que no me di cuenta de nada hasta que fui jalada fuertemente hasta estrellarme en la pared_

_Maldita perra.- me grito Zangya poseída mientras me plantaba una cachetada_

_Que demonios te pasa.- le grite yo mientras me devolvía el golpe_

_No sabes cuanto de odio.- me grito mientras me tomaba del cabello y empezaba a jalármelo hasta que me dolió yo hice lo mismo con el suyo y empezamos a forcejar en el pasillo, los gritos de Milk se escucharon por toda la escuela pero ni nos inmutamos _

_Eres una culquiera.-me grito _

_No tu eres una zorra.- le dije yo meintras la tiraba en el piso y seguía forcejando para tratar de calmarla _

_Suéltame.- me grito y me dio un cabezazo en la frente que me dolió hasta el alma ella aprovecho para cambiar las posiciones y ser yo la que estuviera abajo siendo atacada por esa loca _

_Que no te lo deje bien en claro.- me grito en el rostro mientras que tomaba mis muñecas y las apretaba _

_Que demonios te pasa ahora.- le dije moviendo mis piernas para tratar de zafarme de su agarre _

_Tu.- me dijo con odio _

_Estas loca.- le grite para darle una patada en el abdomen y dejarla sin aire, me zafe de ella y me deslice lejos al momento llegaron unas personas y sentí como vegeta tomaba mi cintura y me ayudaba a pararme_

_Zangya.- grito Zarbon alado de ella.- que demonios te pasa porque atacas a Bulma.- le reclamo y mire perfectamente sus ojos de odio hacia mi _

_Porque.- rio ella como loca mientras se paraba y acomodaba su cabello desordenada.- y todavía preguntas porque, le dije bien en claro que no la quería cercas de ti.- escupió _

_Quien te crees tu para ordenarle algo a alguien sobre de mi.- le dijo el furioso luego que se dio cuenta de como me encontraba _

_Tu novia.- le grito.- o acaso ya no te acuerdas porque tu familia aun tiene y siempre tendrán presente que tu novia soy yo no esa PERRA.- _

_A quien le dijiste perra.- me exalte yo mientras que trataba de lanzármele de nuevo pero los brazos de vegeta me lo impidieron _

_Cálmate mujer.- me susurro en el odio _

_No suéltame.- le dije yo, por primera vez en mi vida sentía ganas de golpear a alguien y esa mujer seria Zangya .- y tu loca no se que demonios te eh hecho para que me odies tanto al contrario soy yo la que debería hacerte la vida de cuadritos _

_Que que mas hecho.- rio ella mientras buscaba algo entre su falda.- te dije que no te acercaras a Zarbon que te quería lejos de el y que hiciste te metiste a su casa y a su cama.- me grito y todos se quedaron serios Zarbon me miro y luego yo lo mire y luego la miramos a ella confundidos_

_Que yo que.- a penas y solté_

_No te hagas la inocente y no mientas se que estuviste en su casa y sobre todo en su cuarto _

_Estas loca.- le grite_

_Asi.- me escupió con odio.- entonces me puedes explicar que hacia tu celular en el baño de su recamara.- y al instante saco de su bolsita mi teléfono y lo arrojo justo alado de mis pies esto no podía estarme pasando pero como dio con el. Cuando menos me di cuenta vegeta ya no me tenia sostenida y se había agachado para recoger mi celular_

_Si es tuyo.- susurro mirándolo con atención_

_Claro que lo es.- dijo Zangya.- y ahora me puede decir como llego tu celular a su baño.- todos nos miraron a mi y a zarbon en busca de una respuesta _

_Dinos bulma.- me hablo vegeta nuevamente de forma fría.- ansiamos escuchar tu explicación yo me gire para verlo directamente_

_Vegeta.- susurre.- no es lo que crees pues explicarlo_

_Puedes.- rio el.- pues ya no te creo y adivina una cosa.- dijo mientras caminaba hacia mi, me levanto la barbilla con una mano y con la otra tomo mi otra mano.- no me interesa.- sonrió.- no vales la pena.- termino de decir y deposito mi teléfono en mi mano libre. Lleve mis manos a mi rostro y comencé a llorar como tonta a medio pasillo escuche perfectamente como cada paso se alejaba y como uno se acercaba _

_Niña azul.- me dijo Zarbon _

_Zarbon.- le llamo Zangya_

_Ahora no.- le grito.- y desaparece de mi vista_

_Pero.- trato de decir ella_

_LARGO.- le grito _

_Vete.- dije yo entre sosollos _

_Bulma yo.-. trato de decir mientras ponía una mano en mi hombro_

_NO ME TOQUES.- le grite sintiéndome asqueada ante su contacto.- no quiero que vuelvas a tocarme ya déjame en paz _

_Pero_

_NO.- le grite.- si Zangya descubrió mi teléfono en tu baño es por que TU la dejaste entrar a TU departamento a TU cuarto y a TU baño por que simplemente no vas a fornicártela y a mi me dejas en paz.- le grite con todo el coraje que tenia dentro me aleje de la escuela y corrí en dirección desconocida, mire una tiendita en una de las calles por las que estaba pasando me decidí a entrar y a mirar lo que mi mente tenia planeado sin pensarlo dos veces lo compre y con ello me dirigí al parque, busque un lugar que estuviera completamente vacío y lejos de niños y miradas curiosas, alrededor de 15 minutos encontré una banca vacía y me senté, saque de la bolsa la pequeña cajetilla de cigarros y el encendedor y lo mire por un momento tenia exactamente un año y medio que había dejado de fumar me lo había propuesto para olvidar todo mi pasado pero ahora como lo necesitaba. Lleve el pequeño cigarrillo a mi boca active el encendedor y prendí mi cigarrillo aspire fuertemente y sentía como el humo me calaba en la garganta lo solté pesadamente para que la sensación y el sabor del cigarro quedaran en mi volvía fumar otra cantidad considerable de humo y sentía como mi cuerpo se iba relajando poco a poco, me recosté completamente en la banca y mire las nubes en el cielo para tratar de darle forma. Me acabe el cigarrillo y al instante prendía otro sabia que estaba mal pero no me importaba fumaria tanto como mi ser me pedía llorar y así lo aria hasta que deje de sentirme tan miserable _

…_**. …. ….. ….**_

_**MATENME encerio nunca crei demorar tanto para subir un capitulo pero hay les va un pedacito de mi vida a demás de estar con el estrés del examen de admisión se me vinieron los trabajos y los exámenes de la escuela yo creo que mis profen no quieren que nos graduemos o no se. A mi me entra un estrés no muy bueno enmpiezo a vomitar y padesco de imnosmio por lo cansado que esta mi cuerpo. Falte dos días a la escuela no eh ehco dos exámenes y el profe de etimologías me reprobo y ahora no se que le dire a mi mama : ( sigo con mi maldito estrés y me estoy volviendo loca. El problema aquí es que se como es mi historia se cual es el fianl y se como tiene que ir el problema es proyectar eso para llegar ahí y mi maldito estrés esta impidiendo que lo haga traigo la idea del capitulo pero cuado trato de escibirlo no puedo ahorita me relaje un poco y me sirvió realmente escribir y espero que todo se mejore **_

_**MAYRA PAOLA**__**.- **__corazón mil gracias por ser mi apoyo emocional en esos días tu siempre me dices y me aconsejas que no me estrese y que todo va a estar bien mil gracias por tus palbras y por tu apoyo que me ah servio de mucho y logro que pudiera terminar este capitulo espero que te guste __ te adoro corazón___

_**MARYCHU.- **__MI corazonsito tambien mil gracias a ti por tus consejos y por siempre estar apoyándome y sacadome una sonrisa cuando mas lo necesito eres una mujer hermosa y____muy especial para mi, gracias siempre por todo tu apoyo y por lograr que mi semana no fuera tan estresante gracias a ti tambien pude terminar el capitulo y espero que te guste te adoro mi corazonsito___

_**PENY S. HDZ**__.- __CORAZON a ti tambien mil gracias por siempre estar apoyándome por entender el estado de estrés que estamos pasando cuando no logramos publicar, por decirme que no me preocupe y por preocuparte por mi y sobre todo por mi nombre mencionado en tus capítulos eso creeme que me hiso inmesamente feliz y me daban mas animos para poder acabar el capitulo mil gracias te adoro mucho amiga_

_**JADE**__.- __ mi compa y mi amiga de locuras a ti tambien mil gracias por siempre sacarme una sonrisa y una carcajda por recordarme lo sensual que es nuestro vegeta por no presionarme pero interesarte por la actualización de mis capítulos por el hermoso fic que me dedicaste y sobre todo por ser mi amiga gracias a ti tambien pude acabar con el capitulo y espero que te guste te adoro mujer_

_**Gabilu VB**__.- aaaah corazón matame enserio pues ya vez que no me fue tan bien : ( maldito estrés que tengo de verdad mil perdones .mil gracias por tu preocupación y yo tambien espero ya reponerme esto de el estrés no me gusta nada pero pues no lo puedo evitar aquí esta el capitulo y espero que te guste, gracias por seguir sieguiendome y por adorar mi historia como yo te adoro a ti cuídate mucho y besos _

_**Laura 9914**__.- Hola corazón mil gracias por estarme leyendo y por dejar tu lindo comentario a ti tambien te pido una disculpara por la tardia horrible de la acutalizacion espero que te guste el capitulo y si tienes una sugerencia duda o algo que no te haya gustado asmela saber por que tu oponion es importante para mi __ cuídate mucho y besos_

_**Sakury Li´**__minamoto (identidad anónima) xD hola de nuevo jiji ahh lo se que es horrible leer que vegeta y bulma estén separaditos pero es necesario para la historia jajjaja y llore lagrimas de sangre mori de risa con eso tu siempre me haces reir muchas gracias pues a ver que se me ocurre para el cabeza hueca engrido arrogante sexi, sensual y endomoniadamente irresisitble hombre :O me desviel xD es que es vegeta pero a ver que se me ocurre mil perdones por la tardanza y espero que te guste el capitulo cuídate mucho y besos_

_**Fatima- Swan.- **__hola corazón y estoy completamente deacuerdo con tu comentario todo mundo siempre pone que Yamsha es de lo peor y que la hace sufrir la engaña y un millón de maldades pero la realdiad es otra yo pienso que ellos fracasaron porque su destino no era estar juntos pero Yamsha siempre fue un gran tipo y además me cai bien asique no quería matarlo :3… mil gracias por tu comprensión de verdad eres una amor de mujer no sabes el estrés que treigo y leer comentarios como los tuyos dándome su apoyo y comprendiéndome hace que me sienta mejor y me olvide un poco de los problemas y me den ganas de escribir … gracias por eso . espero que te guste el capitulo cuídate mucho y besos_

_**Gavi.- **__hola corazón me alegro saber que te gusta mi historia a mi me encantas tus comentarios y ya veremos que pasa mil gracias por seguirme leyendo y mil disculpas por la tardanza….. espero que el capitulo sea de tu agrado cuídate mucho y besos _

_**Guest.- **__Hola corazón primero siento mucho lo de tu hijo la verdad no se como te sentiste ese dia pero te mando mil abrazos y besos en espíritu a veces las cosas pasan por algo y no sabemos porque pero lo importante aquí es ser fuerte y tu estoy segura que eres una mujer maravillosa que no se deja vencer, sonríe y vive la vida pero claro siempre recordado a tu hijoto por que a pesar de que no este físicamente contigo el siempre estará junto a ti en tu mente y en tu corazón :3 ….. aquí te dejo otro capitulo y espero que te guste cuídate mucho y besos hermosa_

_**Roxemarie**__.-. mi corazonsito hermosa ahhhhhh mil gracias por todo por felicitarme en mi cumpleaños, por recomendarme otras historias y por seguirme leyendo y apollando me alegro mucho leer que no te habia cachado con tu cel tu muy bien eres buena ninja xD estúpido vegeta sensual y condenadamente irresistible _

_**VejitaKokoro .- **__HOLA corazón jajaja si ese es nuestro vegeta arrogante, sensual, creido, odioso, sexi y condenadamente irresistible….. corazón mil perdones por la actualización pero me alegra saber que te siga gustando mi historia cuídate mucho y besos y espero que el capitulo sea de tu agrado _

_**Foreveryou.- **__MI Corazonsito estamos en situación difícil compredemos a vegeta pero compredemos a bulma culaquiera se deja guiar por evidencias falsas y mas si la persona que amas no puede comprobarte lo contrario por el miedo son cosas que pasasan y deciones muy dificile pero ya veremos como nuestros dos amores salen de eso ….. MIL disculpas por la tardanza que penita pero pues ya ven mi tonto estrés que no se me pasa…. __ espero que el capitulo te guste nos vemos luego cuídate mucho y besos_

_**Mireia 13**__.- hay mi corazón yo tambien siempre odio leer que vegeta y bulma estén peleados pero si es necesario para mi historia pero prometo recompesartelo luego mi consentida :3 el capitulo tambien esta algo triste pero espero que te guste mil perdones por la tardanza y mil gracias por ser siempre mi primer comentario desde el pricipio hasta el final te adoro hermosa _

_**Kristy**__.- mi CORAZON mil gracias por tu apoyo y por entender lo de las tardías de mis acutualizacion de verdad que tu comentario me quito un peso de encima y me hiso sentir mejor, maldita escuela , maldito examen de universidad y sobre todo maldito estrés jejejeje se me salieron las majaderías perdón :3 aquí te dejo el capitulo y mil perdones de nuevo por la tardanza cuídate mucho y te adoro mucho bonita_

_**Ale 1008.- **__Hola corazonsito mil perdones por la tardanza enserio que pena con ustedes. Lamento que estos capítulos sean tristes y aungustiosos pero son necesarios mil gracias por seguirme siguiendo espero que este sea de tu agrado y gracias por siempre deajarme tu comentario cuídate mucho y besos_

_**Amanda .- **__mil gracias por tu preocupación físicamente estoy bien emocionalmente por el estrés estoy hasta el piso, de verdad mil gracias por preocuparte por mi eso me hiso inmesamente feliz eres un amor con patas, siento averte preocupado pero pormi mismo estrés ni a Facebook puede entrar…. Mil perdones por la tardanza aquí esta nuevo capotulo y espero que te guste cuídate mucho y no leeremos de nuevo hermosa_

_**Maria.- **__corazón mil gracias por tu felizitacion en mi cumpleaños eres un amor…. Mil perdones por la tardia de la acutalizacion culpa a mi estrés pst examen ….. aquí te djeo otro capitulo y espero que te guste mil gracias por seguirme siguiendo y seguimos en contacto. Cuídate bonita_

_**Porcierto muchas felicidades a Roxemarie que cumplio años el otro dia mi corazón lo siento por no poder a verte felizitado ese dia espero que te la hayas pasado increíble y que te hallan dado todo lo que te mereces**_

_**Te quiero mucho y FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS **_

_**MIL GRACIAS POR SU COMPRENSION Y POR SEGUIRME **_

_**LAS QUIERE AIORO **_


	34. Chapter 34

_**Capítulo 34**_

_Cuanto tiempo estuve fumando no lo sé y tampoco me importaba solo seguía observando el cielo estrellado había mirado como poco a poco las nubes y el día se desaparecía para dar entrada a la noche, la luna y las estrellas que especialmente brillaban con intensidad. ni una solo lagrima había derramado en todo el día al parecer tan miserablemente me sentía por dentro que ni siquiera me di tiempo para llorar, la cajetilla de cigarros desapareció tan rápidamente que parecía como si nunca la hubiera comprado pero el olor a cigarro me devolvía a la realidad una en la que estaba completamente jodida por donde quiera que mirara. Nunca pensé que el rechazo y la indiferencia de un hombre me dolería tanto como me está doliendo ahora y es que lo que siento en estos momentos no se compara en nada con lo que sentí con Zarbon y Yamsha no esto es algo más fuerte e indescriptible de decir me sentía muerta y completamente vacía desde que escuche tan cortas y simples palabras que puede que no hayan sido tan duras como las que una vez Zarbon me dijo pero me calaron más que la vida misma._

_Tampoco me di cuenta cuando había llegado a mi casa tenía un dolor horriblemente intenso de cabeza por el exceso de cigarro lo único que quería era tomar un calmante e ir a dormir y tal vez no despertar hasta que me digan que todo lo que sucedió el día de hoy fue un sueño. Como era de costumbre últimamente para mi llegaba para encontrar la casa totalmente apagada lo normal es que todos estén completamente dormido, me dirigí a la cocina y mire el plato de comida en la mesa dispuesto para mí lo ignore completamente mientras caminaba en busca de alguna pastilla. Después de tomármela y tener que esperar a que me diera efecto tome el plato de comida y tire todo a la basura, si no lo comía lo más probable es que tuviera los reclamos de mi madre por mi mala alimentación y ahorita no estoy de humor y no creo estarlo mañana para soportarlo. Camine a paso normal a mi habitación me sentía como un fantasma desconocido al que no le importaba nada ni nadie. Pase a lado de la habitación del matrimonio Ouji y me cerciore de que todo estaba apagado y tranquilo lo único que se escuchaban eran mis pasos sobre el pasillo cuando llegue a mi habitación me detuve y me quede observando la que seguía obviamente la de vegeta tenia tantas ganad de ir, correr, tocar la puerta y lanzarme a sus brazos y arreglar de una vez las cosas pero conocía al terco que dormía a lado de mi ni iba a querer escuchar nada de lo que tenía para decirle y estoy segura que no podría soportar otro de sus rechazos. Asique sin más ganas entre a mi habitación y me dormí _

_Bulma querida me pasas la sal.- me hablo la mama de vegeta estábamos todos desayunando en silencio desde hace media hora _

_Aquí tiene.- le dije yo seria y al parecer mi estado muerto no cambiaría en mucho tiempo y ellos lo notaron _

_Y cómo va el trabajo.- pregunto mi madre en un intento de desviar las miradas de mí y de vegeta _

_Como la mierda.- respondió vegeta _

_Mocoso.- le grito su papa.- cuida tus palabras_

_Es la verdad.- dijo el molesto.- porque ocultar lo evidente el trabajo es el maldito infierno sin contar con tener que soportar a esa bola de maricones_

_Vegeta.- le hablo su mama disgustada.- basta.- el gruño y desvió su mirada a otro lado.- nos guste o no seguiremos trabajando para la familia Cenji hasta que se page la deuda que tenemos con ellos así que tendrán que aprender que sobre llevar a toda esa familia tal y como lo hacemos tu padre y yo _

_Exacto.- hablo el señor Ouji.- crees que yo estoy muy feliz soportando las idioteces de la lagartija o que tu madre es muy contenta escuchando sus Vulgaridades hacia su persona lo que más queremos es partirles la cara pero no lo aguantamos asique tu aprende a soportar a Zarbon y a todos sus sobrinos.- en cuanto el nombre Zarbon había sido escuchado en la mesa todos se quedaron callados e inconscientemente me miraron de nuevo yo me sentía muy incómoda por el pesado ambiente que se había creado entre nosotros y al parecer nadie era lo suficientemente valiente para afrontar lo que estaba pasando yo opte por hacer lo que más nos convenía a todos me había levanto de la mesa había dicho el gracias tome las llaves de la moto y me dirigí sola a la escuela creo que todos agradecieron interiormente lo que había hecho porque estábamos conscientes de que vegeta no lo aria. Cuando llegue a la escuela procure estacionarme en otro lugar que no fuera territorio sayan _

_Bulma.- me hablo krilin y yo muy apenas me detuve para que me alcanzara.- ¿estás bien?.- me pregunto preocupado _

_No lo sé.- le dije mientras acomodaba mejor mi mochila en mi hombro.- pero sé que me eh estado mejor.- le asegure y a medio pasillo él se detuvo y yo también para mirarlo y vi que estaba pensativo algo quería decirme pero no sabía qué y a estas alturas de mi vida no creo que sea tan malo como lo que a pasado toda la semana _

_Escúpelo.- le dije firme y mirándolo a los ojos _

_Eh.-me dijo nervioso y empezó a temblar.- bueno este ahora que lo mencionas había algo que te quería decir pero no sé cómo.- empezó a rascar su cabeza y luego jugo con sus dedos mientras buscaba las palabras correctas para decírmelo.- tu sabes que me gusta la música cierto.- yo solo asentí ya que estaba segura que si hablaba seria para insultarlo por lo nervioso que estaba.- bueno pues es algo increíble.- y luego sonrío más confiado.- resulta que me eligieron a mí para representar la escuela a nivel musical concursare con otros para lograr el premio y así conseguir una beca por ese medio y tal vez una oportunidad bueno.- sonrío a un más de verdad se veía emocionado y porque no estarlo si aria lo que más le gusta en el mundo pero sentía que no era todo.- la cosa es que_

_Que.- dije yo imaginándome lo que vendría _

_Me iré.- dijo soltando todo el aire que tenía contenido _

_¿Por cuánto?.- pregunte y no pude evitar que el tono de vos saliera nostálgico_

_Dos o tres semanas _

_Te deseo lo mejor.- le dije tomando su mano y dándole un leve apretón junto con una sonrisa triste, me di la vuelta para continuar con mi recorrido pero el apretón y jalón de mi mano me devolvió a mi lugar mientras sentía el abraso de Krilin _

_Todo estará bien.- me aseguro en el oído y lo solo lo apreté más contra mi mientras dejaba que las lágrimas cayeran solas y dios como lo necesitaba este era el consuelo que necesite ayer y las demás noches desde mis problemas con vegeta, al abraso de Krilin se apretó más mientras con su mano acariciaba lentamente mi espalda en busca de calmarme mientras que me susurraba unas cuantas palabras para que estuviera mejor, ya después de unos segundos me sentí mejor para seguir así que me separa, bese suavemente su mejilla y le dedique una sonrisa sincera _

_Adiós.- le susurre _

_No.- me sonrío.- hasta luego.- me giño un ojo y se dio la vuelta mientras agitaba su mano en el aire despidiéndose de mí, en mi rostro se formó otra sonrisa mientras lo vi desaparecerse por el pasillo. Respire profundamente y me quede viendo la puerta del salón por unos momentos ¿ pero que me estaba pasando? Me pregunte desde cuando me había convertido en una mujer tímida y miedosa a una simple mirada la Gran Bulma Briefs no le teme a nada y mucho menos a un hombre. Me enderece acomode mi ropa respire profundo y camine a paso firme al salón, al traspasar la puerta algunas miradas en especial unos ojos negros se clavaron en mi pero ni me inmute busque con mi mirada un asiento disponible y encontré uno alado de un gordito que desconocía, camine a paso lento hasta el lugar y me acomode a lado de el, el gordito alado de mi parresia más embeleazado con su chocolate como para ponerme atención. Cuando el profesor entro me dispuse a concretarme en mis apuntes pero el ruido del chocolate siendo saboreado y masticado tan ruidosamente me distraía demasiado. Gire mi cabeza para mirar al sujeto alado de mí y estaba dispuesta a decirle que se comportara cuando me ofreció otro chocolate _

_Tómalo.- me dijo con voz infantil, yo levante una ceja mientras miraba el chocolate y luego a él estaba dispuesta a decirle que no cuando se me hiso agua en la boca y más decidida tome el chocolate mientras le sonreía y le daba una mordida _

_Rico.- dije saboreándomelo_

_Tengo más.- me ofreció sacando otro tipo de dulces _

_Soy bulma y tú eres_

_Joven ManjinBu, señorita Briefs me pueden decir porque están comiendo en clase.- yo enrojecí ya que sentía toda la boca llena de chocolate asique solo logre articular un "lo siento" mientras le ayudaba a mi compañero a esconder los dulces _

_Ese señor no me agrada.- dijo algo enojado pero le encontré lo gracioso por su infantil tono de voz.- a él no le daré mi chocolate.- solté una pequeña risita por las tonterías que decía este tal majinBu _

_No creo que le guste de todos modos es muy amargado.- le susurre mientras sacaba el chocolate y lo mordía disimuladamente _

_Te lo comes a pesar de que te dijo que no.- me pregunto y yo solo me limite a volver a morder el chocolate mientras le ofrecía otro dulce que había guardado.- me agradas.- dijo tomando el chocolate y también mordiéndolo.- puedes decirme Bu casi nadie lo hace pero tú puedes hacerlo.- el resto de la clase seguimos comiendo como glotones hasta que timbro y descubrí que tenía más clases en común junto con él. Bu había logrado algo que solo Krilin conseguí hace unos horas atrás hacerme olvidarlo todo remplazar mis problemas por una sonrisa o en su caso por un chocolate. A la hora del almuerzo junto con él nos dirigimos al lugar donde solía pasar mis recesos antes de juntarme con los Ouji. Ya había olvido la tranquilidad y comodidad que te ofrecía estar bajo ese árbol _

_Yo hago magia quieres que te enseñe _

_Si.- bu de repente se giró alado de mí y extendió ambas de sus manos para demostrarme que estaban vacías, luego llevo una de sus manos hacia mi oreja y yo reprimí mi carcajada por el viejo truco de la moneda _

_Tadan.- dijo sacando un en bastón gigante de caramelo y yo solté riendo con gusto ante la tontería que era esto _

_Bien te creo.- dije mordiéndome mi labio.- eres el mago de los caramelos.- el solo sonrió mientras relamía su premio con gusto. Al terminar el receso ambos nos dirigíamos a la siguiente clase e iba tan metida el las idioteces que decía bu que no me fijaba por lo que pasaba a mi alrededor hasta que algo que no me gusto _

_Vegeta estaba cómodamente recargado en la pared platicando con una chica su mirada se posó en mi durante unos momentos y luego volvió a la vieja con la que estaba para regalarle una de sus sonrisas ladinas y tomar un mechón de su cabello para acomodarlo atrás de su cabeza sentía como la sangre me hervía de celos de verlo coquetear con otra mujer y estaba dispuesta alanzarme hacia la zorra para quitarle dolorosamente cada uno de los mechones negros de su larga cabellera _

_Niña azul.-. la voz de zarbon me distrajo de mi intento de asesinato y molesta me gire hacia el _

_QUE.- le grite logrado llamar la atención de algunos _

_Tenemos que hablar.- dijo frunciendo el ceño y tomándome fuertemente del brazo para caminar hacia otra dirección pero yo me zafe violentamente de el _

_No me toques.- le dije con una voz molesta.- ahora no tengo tiempo para tonterías.- me gire de nuevo y sentí como sujeto mi brazo y me susurraba al oído _

_Amenos que quieras que Dodorian te pegue un susto una die estos más te vale acompañarme.- el solo escuchar mencionar su asqueroso nombre hiso que mi piel se erizara y un escalofrió nada placentero me recorriera el cuerpo por completo solo alcance a ver que la chica con la que esta vegeta era nada menos que Mai sentí mi sangre volver a hervir de celos y como los ojos de vegeta me veía con curiosidad esperando lo que aria _

_Bu.- dije.- te alcanzo luego _

_Oh irán por chocolates _

_Si.- dije mientras acariciaba su gorda mejilla.- iremos por dulces.- me gire solo para mandarle una mirada de odio a vegeta mientras me alejaba junto con zarbon cuando llegamos a un pasillo completamente solo me detuve y cruce mis brazos con disgusto _

_Que pasa.- dije _

_Dodorian empezara a trabajar con mi familia a partir de mañana sus padres siempre habían sido amigos de mi tío desde que tengo memoria y ahora al parecer a él se le dio una fascinación por el trabajo _

_Y.- dije yo eso a mí no me incumbía ni importaba para nada _

_Que no lo entiendes niña azul.- dijo acercándose a mí y haciéndome retroceder hasta que choque con la pared.- si él está ocupado la mayoría parte del día podemos usar ese tiempo para buscar el vendito video.- dijo emocionado.- no creo que lo cargue consigo todo el tiempo así que _

_Mientras él trabaja nosotros nos adentraremos a su casa cierto.- complete sonriente _

_Así es _

_Y tú sabes dónde vive? _

_No _

_No.- me exaspere.- como que no _

_Bueno no esperabas que supiera si tengo más de dos años y medio que no lo veo.- me echo en cara.- pero no es muy difícil de adivinar solo tienes que seguirlo y así de fácil _

_Muy bien.-pero luego me quede pensando.- espera dijiste que YO tengo que seguirlo y tu donde estarás si se puede saber _

_Buena mi niña azul.- dijo pasando una mano por mis hombros.- veras como últimamente eh descuidado mi trabajo al parecer mi tío me ha restringido la salidas y me es imposible salir ni si quiera para comer, me encantaría acompañarte pero lamentablemente no puedo _

_Ah si no hubieras perdido el tiempo con tus tonterías estarías acompañándome a la casa de ese loco.- le grite zafándome de su brazo _

_No te enojes mi hermosa peli azul te arrugaras más pronto.- dijo preocupado _

_¡yo me enojo si quiero!.- le grite mitras me alejaba de este imbécil.- las demás clases habían estado sin importancia pase el resto de las horas tratando de ignorar a vegeta y su coqueteo con Mai, Bu debes en cuando hacía que me olvidara de mi enojo pero de solo ver el interés que el parecía con ella hacia que mi furia incrementara ya en la salida me dispare directo al estacionamiento y en el pasillo me topé con Zangya _

_Oye tenemos que hablar.- me dijo caminado directo hacia mi yo lo único que hice es tomarla por los hombros y empujarla a la pared_

_No tengo tiempo para tu estupideces..- le grite con la peor voz y mirada que tenía y luego continúe con mi camino. Ya en el estacionamiento corrí hacia mi moto me coloque mi casco y di una vuelta hasta que encontré a Dodorian fui muy cautelosa para observarlo y esperar a que subiera y arrancara. Lo seguí hasta que llegamos a un edificio enorme y yo me extrañe luego el carro de vegeta junto con goku y los demás pasaron alado de mi_

_Demonios.-. dije este era empresas cenji el maldito se vino directo hacia aquí arranque la moto con furia y me aleje del lugar a toda velocidad lo mejor sería regresar en la noche y seguirlo cuando se dirija a la casa. Me detuve en un semáforo en rojo analizando todo, suspire cansada cuando descubrí que no quería dirigirme a mi casa mire el horizonte y sonreí triste sabiendo a donde debería de dirigirme y a toda velocidad conduje hasta el hospital._

_Cuando entre de nuevo a la habitación entristecí al verlo de nuevo en esa cama inconsciente su cabello estaba creciendo un poco y tenía un aspecto de vago, camine hasta sentarme en la silla alado de su cama y me quede un rato observando como su respiración subía y bajaba lentamente _

_Oh yamsha.- dije acariciando su rostro.- lo irónico que es la vida tu tanto que me pediste que te dejara explicarte y yo tanto que me negué por orgullosa y ahora cuanto no daría porque vegeta escuchara lo que tengo para decirle.- acomode un poco su cabello no sabría si le molestara en el rostro o si le daba calor.- pero su pongo que así es la vida es el Karma.- sentía las lágrimas de nuevo en mi rostro pero las limpie antes de que cayeran.- pero que tontería yo lamentándome por estupideces y tu aquí en este cama con problemas más grabes que los mío no sabiendo si algún día despertaras oh podrás conocer a ese hijo tuyo._

_Oh Yamsha recupérate pronto.- le dije.- abre los ojos despierta que hay un mundo afuera un mundo esperando por ti por favor ábrelos.- pero por más que le hablara y suplicara el parecía no querer despertar_

_Por favor te necesito como amigo te necesito.- mire que su respiración y los latidos de su corazón seguían igual me quede hasta que oscureció hablando con él y contándole por primera vez a alguien mi historia sin omitir detalle alguno le confesé todo. Total era como hablarle a una pared blanca a la nada como si estuviera dialogando conmigo misma sin obtener consuelo o respuesta alguna pero por alguna razón me sentía mejor, repasar y decir de mis labios lo que había pasado hace dos años atrás me hiso darme cuenta de muchas cosas y sospechar de otras. _

_Gracias Yamsha.- el susurre besando su frente.- por escucharme.- acaricie de nuevo su rostro.- solo espero que guardes mi secreto.- le guiñe un ojo y reí ante lo tonta y loca que me estaba volviendo. Revise mi reloj y ya era hora suficiente para que salieran del trabajo, conduje de nuevo hasta empresas cenji y mantuve mi distancia para que no9 me vieran pero si para yo observar cuando todos salieran mire como salía toda la familia Ouji de un pésimo humor y como todos los trabajadores empezaban a decirles cosas la mama de vegeta estaba a punto de explotar cuando el señor Ouji la tomo de la cintura y la acerco a él para tranquilizarla unos sujetos junto con Zarbon empujaron a vegeta y a Goku logrando que ambos cayeran contra el pedimento yo estaba a punto de decirles algo cuando mire a Dodorian en su coche y arrancar en otra dirección _

_Lo siento tanto..- dije mirando a vegeta para arrancar la moto y seguirlo a donde se dirigiera. En el camino trate de guardar en mi memoria todo el recorrido que estábamos haciendo conducimos por 20 minutos hasta que llegamos a unos departamentos más lujosos que en que vive Zarbon actualmente, lo observe hasta que estaciono su auto, bajo y se adentró al lugar. No se por cuánto me quede observando esa puerta metálica y analizando como demonios le iba hacer para adentrarme a su casa, frustrada me dirigí de nuevo a mi hogar y cuando entre de nuevo el silencio me invadió pero por alguna razón esta vez sí tenía hambre y supongo que es a que no me había alimentado bien en la semana por mi estado depresivo y ahora que la tristeza se fue y se remplazó por la ira descubrí que me estoy muriendo de hambre. Al llegar a la cocina abrí un poco mis ojos al ver a vegeta engullendo un gran trozo de carne el levanto su mirada para chocar sus ojos negros y profundos con los míos y por un segundo había dejado de masticar yo me arme de valor y camine aun con la mirada fija en el hacia la mesa cogí el plato que me correspondía de comida y me dispuse a comer_

_Provecho.- dije y me enorgullecí de que mi voz saliera normal sin miedo sin timidez sin importancia como si se la hubiera dicho a alguien mas_

_Humph.- dijo el tomado un tronzo gigante de carne entre sus dientes _

_Grosero.- lo provoque pero el ni si inmuto.- puedes pasarme la salsa.- le pregunte amable _

_Cógela tu si quieres.- me respondió con la boca llena de comida_

_La tienes aun lado.- dije perdiendo la paciencia _

_Ah.-. soltó y me la paso a regañadientes luego de unos momentos mire que estaba tratando de alcanzar la Sal que estaba alado de mi tan difícil era pedírmela yo con mi cuchillo la moví lo suficiente para que pudiera agarrarla y el aun con el ceño fruncido la agarro _

_Tan difícil era pedírmela _

_Yo podía alcanzarla.- aclaro yo decidí dejarlo así para ya no provocarlo y después de unos momentos me canse del silencio y volví hablar _

_Y ¿como te fue hoy?.- pregunte _

_Que es lo que quieres.- dijo molesto y dejando de comer _

_Podrías dejar tu comportamiento infantil para otro momento solo trato de llevar esto lo mas civilizado posible ya que obviamente tu no vas hacerlo _

_No es que no pueda hacerlo.- me gruño.- es que no quiero no te soporto _

_Vegeta.- solté yo.- basta ya tuve suficiente esto es cansado si quieres odiarme toda tu vida bien por ti tienes el derecho de hacerlo pero ten en cuenta que aun vives bajo mi techo_

_Que quieres decir.- me escupió enojado.- crees que puedes soborn…._

_No.- lo corte.-. no me refiero eso pero ten en cuenta que nuestra infantil actitud está incomodando a todos no vivimos solos tan siquiera as el esfuerzo para que los desayunos en familia sean menos desagradables yo lo estoy intentando porque tu no.- el me miro por un momento se dejó recargar completamente en la silla cruzo sus brazos y giro su cabeza _

_Bien.- soltó.- pero no lo hago por ti.- y yo sonreí.- ya me acostumbre al ruido que se hacía en las comidas ahora el silencio me parece molesto de cierto modo _

_Oh vegeta.- quería correr abrazarlo pero me contuve.- entonces estas saliendo con Mai.- solté de repente mordiéndome el labio inferior el levanto una ceja y luego sonrió divertido _

_Eso importa.- sabía que estaba disfrutando de mis celos pero no le daría esa satisfacción.- acaso estas celosa.- sonrió aún mas_

_No malentiendas.- le aclare tratando de ocultar lo mejor posible mi enojo.- tu eres libre de salir con quien quieras_

_Al igual que tu.- gruño _

_Pero.- aclare..- ya que vivimos en el mismo techo y convivimos tanto tiempo me parece razonable aclarar o comentar con quien nos relacionamos _

_No me estoy acostando con ella.- soltó _

_Quien menciono lo de revolcarse.- rodé los ojos pero me sentí aliviada de saber que aún no había pasado _

_Solo te "aclaraba".- dijo .- que yo no soy como tú..- eso fue como una puñalada tanto en mi orgullo como en mi corazón _

_Yo no me acosté con nadie más en este tiempo que no fueras tu.- le gruñí mientras lo mataba con mi mirada_

_Zarbon no dice lo mismo_

_Zarbon es un idiota arrastrado _

_Entonces explícame.- dijo soltando un suspiro y sonriendo de medio lado yo lo mire y suspire hondamente_

_Alguna vez as.- y calle tomando aire.- tenido un secreto del que te avergüenzas que quieres decirlo pero que no lo puedes compartir alguna vez as deseado quitarte la vida misma acabar con tu existencia porque te avergüenzas y no puedes superar la humillación y dolor que te provoco en el momento. Tienes una idea de lo que se siente que por primera vez en tu vida creías NO jurabas que alguien te amaba por encima de la belleza misma que crees en todas esas palabras bellas y a la vez vacías que por más que tu subconsciente te advirtió que algo andaba mal tú lo mandaste al carajo porque tu corazón creía ciegamente en sus palabras. Ahora imagina, imagina que encuentras eso a lo que todos llamamos amor que lo tomas y los experimentas y por un momento en tu vida te sientes completa te sientes feliz y hasta bonita y piensas que todo estará bien porque lo tienes a tu lado.- relamí nuevamente mis labios y limpie esas lagrimas que habían caído por mi rostro.- pero ahora imagina que todo cambia que todo lo que creíste era un mentira un sucio juego perverso para la diversión de unos imbéciles y te humillan te pisotean y se burla de tu tonta incredibilidad de ese ridículo sentimiento que creció en ti y te sientes traicionada y miserable, te sientes sola, humillada y traicionada y completamente idiota.- respire profundamente y aclare ese nudo en mi garganta que se había formado.- y ahora imagina que logras cambiar eso que te levantas de la mierda en donde estabas, que logras superar eso que lo olvidas como si nunca hubiera pasado rehaces tu vida, cambias y te sientes mejor y muchas fuerte y confiada de ti misma y entonces lo encuentras algo que pensaste que habías perdido y que más te volvería a pasar te enamoras de verdad loca y ciegamente de esa persona que a pesar de los temperamentos y lo mal que se caían logro dominar tu corazón, haciéndote creer nuevamente que tal vez no sea tan malo y te sientes viva, feliz enamorada con esas ganas de vivir porque él te completa él te hace sentir lo que ya creías muerto y sonríes y ríes como tanta y te sientes especial porque él lo es contigo sientes que eres la única para él y te lo demuestra tal vez no con palabras pero si con hechos y sabes porque lo vez en sus ojos que tú eres única para el.- hasta estos momentos vegeta me había puesto atención totalmente y no había interrumpido para nada pero fui yo la que desvió el contacto de nuestras miradas para concentrarme en un punto inespecífico.- y luego aparece alguien que juraste lo tenías muerto y enterrado, aparece para joderte de nuevo la vida y destruir todo lo que esos años te costó recuperar y lo vuelves a perder todo y sientes de nuevo como tu corazón se pudre y te llenas de miseria y odio y sientes que la única solución es escapar, escapar de nuevo huir y rehacer tu vida olvidarse de todo y de todos pero ya no puedes hacerlo no como antes porque ya no puedes vivir sin él. Limpie agresivamente con mis manos esas lagrimas que seguían bajando por mi rostro odiaba este sentimiento de debilidad y más lo odiaba que vegeta me mirara así derrotada y patéticamente miserable _

_Bulma.- dijo con una voz calmada y ronca.- Yo _

_NO.- solté parándome de la mesa.-. Sabes que descubrí hoy.- dije con agresividad.- descubrí que no voy a estar tranquila hasta que todo este infierno acabe y no descansare hasta pisotear a los que se encargaron de joderme la existencia _

_Que dices bulma que fue la que paso yo _

_No.- le corte.- no quiero tu lastima por mí esto es algo que tengo que hacer por mí misma, por mi sobre todo porque si no lo hago nunca me podre olvidar de mi pasado asique puedes ir a revolcarte con Mai y creer las idioteces de Zangya as lo que quieras por ahorita lo más importante para mí es tener mi alma tranquila.- en cuanto termine la frase Salí de la cocina a paso decidido a mi habitación la decisión estaba tomada, acabaría con esto de una vez por todas y no hay nada en este mundo que puedan hacer para impedirlo aun así me cueste la vida en el proceso_

… …_**.. …**_

_**Hola mis corazones volvi y solo puedo decir que ya me siento mucho mejor y aprovechare estas vacaciones para consentirlo mil perdones por los restras yo se muy bien que antes estaban acostumbradas a que actualizara todo los días o mis tardanzas de dos o tres días pero nunca TANTO tiempo mil perdones pero pues ya saben todo lo que traía ahora que estoy mucho mejor y a recompensarlas por ser tan hermosas seguidoras de verdad las adoro C : **_

_** .-**__ hola corazón mil gracias por estar leyendo mi fic y por dejarme tu hermoso comentario ¿ de verdad lo leíste en un dia? De verdad eso me hace muy feliz porque significa que si te gusto :3 pero si hay algo que no te parece o si tienes dudas con toda la confianza asmelas saber este es mi Facebook ( Aioro Briefs ) por si desceas agregarme y responder preguntas o platicar conmigo :3 si no cada que deses dejarme un comentario con una duda por aquí en fanfiction ten por seguro que te la responderé mil gracias por la pasiencia y aquí te dejo otro capitulo y espero que te guste cuídate mucho y besos :3_

_**Gabilu VB..- **__ hay mi corazonsito de mago lo se dios mio tarde como una eternidad en acutalizar que horror y mil perdones …. Ya me siento mucho mejor gracias las cosas no salieron como yo quería pero aprendi que estresarme no me sirve de nada es algo que no puedo controlar pero ya se me paso y que cres ESTOY DE VUELTA :3 mil gracias por seguirme siguiendo eres un amor y por tu pasiencia aquí te dejo el capitulo y te juro que sabras de esta historia mas seguido ;) cuídate mucho y besos _

_**Roxemarie.- **__mi pequeña corazón de ninja hace mucho que no hablamos y espero que ya se haya cumplido tu sentecia de castigo :3 jajajaja de verdad ame tu comentario no se por alguna razon me hiso reir demasiado exacto y tienes razon el tiene la culpa por ser tan sensual que Kami lo castigue por ser tan irresistible ah maldito vegetan sensual :3 mil gracias por tus buenos deseos y si mama es muy compresiva en ese aspecto pero soy yo la que odio fallarle :S tu sigue como nija silenciosa . cuídate mucho querida y espero que el capitulo te guste besos y disfruta al máximo tus vacaciones_

_**Vejitakokoro.- **__Hola corazón jajajaj si vegeta esta tan vegeta maldito hombre irresistible :3 mil gracias por tus felicitaciones creeme que disfrute mi cumpleaños al máximo muchas gracias. Aquí te dejo otro capítulo y espero que te guste tu tambien cuídate mucho y disfruta al máximo si estas en vacaciones diviértete y que tengan dulces sueños con vegeta nos leeremos mas pronto de lo que creen ;) _

_**Foreveryour.- **__Hola corazón me alegra saber que te haya gustado el capitulo y lograr en ti esas emociones :3 y si efectivamente todas odiamos a Zangya yo la odia no solo en mi fic sino en otros asique que se pudra Zangya :3….. T.T y ese vegeta terco a mi pequeña bulma pero pues asi es vegeta y no lo podemos cambiar y para que nos hacemos lo amamos hasta si es muy malo solo lo hace mas irresistible. Mil gracias por seguirme siguiendo aquí te dejo el otro capitulo y espero que te guste cuídate mucho y besos_

_**Mary Ch.**_

_MI CORAZON de melón hermoso :3 como as estado linda, tu sabes bien que tus comentarios tus palabras siempre son mis favoritas tu siempre me haces sentir mucho mejor y me alegras el dia de verdad te adoro amiga. Te prometo que ya me cuidare mejor ( es solo que mi estrés es algo que no puedo controlar pero ya estoy mejo y Hola nuevo capitulo :3) me alegra saber que te haya gustado el anterior y saber que pudiste sentir todo lo que quise proyectarles. Aquí te dejo otro y espero que te guste mandale mis besos y abrasos a tus hermoso y pequeños sayajines y el doble para ti :3 _

_**Laura 9914.-**__ hola corazón no sabes lo feliz que mace que comprendan lo de la tardanza de mis capítulos ya que las que mas me importan son ustedes. Me hace realmente feliz saber que mi historia te encanta yo te adoro y tienes toda la razon creo que le cambiare al genero Romance-Misterio por que de Humor no queda mucho xD y si TODAS odiamos a esa ¡"#$% Zangya desgraciada jajajajjaja xD mil gracias por tu comentario y nos leeremos mas seguido cuídate y besos :3_

_**Kristy.- **__ hola mi corazonsito créanme que yo las extraño horrores amo sus comentarios y extraño mil leerlos diariamente :3 :O entonces tu eras Guest y lo de tu hijo de verdad mi corazón mis palabras y abrazos para ti en especial por ese dia espero que hayas estado acompañada de los que mas te quieres y recuerda que las cosas pasan por algo no se como te sientes pero sabes que puedes contar conmigo si algo se te ofrece bueno espiritualmente o por medio de algún capitulo :3 lo que tu quieras. Kamisama Aioro eso suena muy tentador de verdad te adore con eso y tienes razon en la mayoría de los Fic donde vegeta es el príncipe trata muy mal a Bulma en mi fic no están asi por dos razones _

_1.-yo creo que el pasado de vegeta influyo mucho en su comportamiento solo y agresivo en el mio como no paso tantas cosas no vi la necesidad de hacerlo tan cruel PERO tengo muy en cuanta que lo que caracteriza a vegeta es su argullo y arrogancia porque tampoco me agrada ponerlo de mandilón y cursi simplemente eso no lo quede y no digo ese no seria vegeta :3_

_2.- yo creo que vegeta siempre es diferente cuando el y Bulma están solo yo trato de proyectar que cuando hay gente el no es tan antento y hasta algo seco con ella pero cuando están el y ella se muestra mas no se diferente porque ella lo cambia pero al estilo vegeta :3 jijiji li amamos _

_Mil gracias por tus palabras ya me siento mucho mejor y ahora sabran de mi mas seguido :3_

_**Gabi.- **__ hay mi corazón creeme que yo tambien odio los capítulos como este a mi encanta leer cuando ellos están juntos pero como tu dijiste es necesario para la historia ya veras que pasa después te aseguro que te encatara. Y muchas gracias ya me siento muhco mejor y ahora a escribir mucho :3 cuidate mucho y besos _

_**Fatima-Swan.- **__oh no corazón creeme que Zarbon y Bulma ya nada que ver ella es propiedad del príncipe de los sayajin :3 a mi tampoco me gusta la pareja y tampoco me gusta a vegeta con nadie mas asique tu no te preocupes :3…. Hay ese vegeta que nunca cuida sus palabras de verdad que nos calo a todas y mas a mi por escibirlo T.T pero es un terco xD. Mil gracias por seguirme siguiendo de verdad que las adoro cuídate mucho y besos _

_**Sakury li´Minamoto.- **__Hola mi corazón de Mango mi compa de mis compas de verdad que AMO tus comentarios espero que tambien tu ya estes mejor y mas con la decisión de tu carrera te deseo todo lo mejor y vas ver que todo se arreglara y tomaras la decisión correcta :3 yo tambien AMO hablar contigo tu sabes tu y yo no entedemos y compartimos esa amor locamente psicopatamente y obsesionadamente por vegeta O.o . jajajajja espero que tu celular se encuentre bien pídele perdón de mi parte porque casi lo matas al pobre O.O y aww no puedo hacer sufrir a mi vegeta me odiaría siempre pero ( si sufrir es tenerlo amarrado a la cama y acerle todo lo que yo quiera puedo hacer una excepción xD) digo LAGRIMAS DE SANGRE jajajaja xD mil gracias por siempre sacarme una sonrisa y millones de carcajadas con tus comentarios de verdad te adoro y amo por eso cuídate mucho y bessssssssssos :3_

_**Mireia 13**__c__ .- hay mi corazonsito lo se creeme que ami tampoco me gusta hacer capítulos tristes pero son muy necesarios pero lo recompesare te lo prometo jajajaj tu acento que se revolvió jajaja te Ame te prometo que a esa Zangya le tengo un regalito muy bueno O.Ó ya que todo en esta vida se devuelve especialemte porque yo creo en el Karma. Mil gracias por tu preocupación ya me siento mucho mejor y ya sabran de mi mas seguido espero que haya salido bien en tus exámenes y que disfrutes al máximo tus vacaciones de verdad te adoro y cuídate mucho besos y nos leeremso mas seguido _

_**Peny hdz.- Mi corazón **__mil gracias por todo por tus palabras y por preocuparte por mi tu me compredes porque tu y yo pasábamos por lo mismo el estrés de cosas pero tu me as soprendido con tus hermoso capítulos de verdad amo tu historia disfruta al máximo esas vacaciones a als que te llevo tu familia y toma mil fotos de recuerdo cuídate mucho mil besos y nos vemos luego_

_**Mayra paola.- HOLA **__corazón como as estado jajaj de verdad amo todo de ti tus palabras tus imágenes y nuestro amor por vegeta O.O mil gracias siempre por tus consejos de verdad que amo platicar contigo aquí te dejo el capitulo y espero que te guste como ami tus imágenes que me dejaron asi O.O jajaj aun no lo supero cuídate mucho y besos_

_**Recuerden que las adoro y que agradesco enormemente sus comentarios sugerencias o que simplemente lean mi fic son unas amores **_

_**Ya sabran de mi mas seguido la verdad no tengo calculado cuantos capítulos me faltan se que aun me faltan pero no se dicirles cuadno será al fin en todo caso ya tengo ideas para uno nuevo Fic el cual espero que tambien les agrade **_

_**Cuidence mucho las amo las adoro**_

_**Y las quiere Aioro :3 **_


	35. Chapter 35

_**Capítulo 35 **_

_Había pasado parte de la noche y la mañana tratando de encontrar una manera de adentrarme a la casa de Dodorian pero por más que pensaba no podía llegar a una idea coherente o que no sonara tan descabellada todas resultaban ser una tontería. Me consideraba un genio y era muy posible que encontrara la forma de abrir la puerta con un mecanismo o explosivo pero la cosa era que me di cuenta de que no quería que Dodorian se diera cuenta que alguien se adentró a su casa y movió cosas porque automáticamente sabría que fuimos uno de nosotros y corríamos con la posibilidad de que existieran copias que usara en nuestra contra._

_Oye bulma.- me hablo Bu a media clase.- te sientes bien ¿no te gusto el caramelo?.- me pregunto _

_Si estaba muy rico.- le dije distraída.- espera ahorita regreso.- me levante de mi lugar y pedí permiso para salir y mientras caminaba por el pasillo seguía tratando de hallar la manera de solucionar el problema pero de nuevo todo lo que pensaba resultaba una tonterías o ilusiones infantiles. Me detuve un momento resignada de mis pensamientos y mire hacia un lado para encontrarme con la cafetería, mi vista se desvió a Brolly que estaba sentando mensajeandoce con alguien de lo mas contento aplastado en las mesas de la cafetería, camine hacia el ya que tenia tanto que no hablaba con Brolly y de cierta forma extrañaba su presencia _

_Hola Brolly.- le dije sentándome enfrente de el _

_Ah Hola bulma.- me dijo aun distraído con su teléfono.- ¿Cómo has estado? _

_Bien creo ¿Qué haces aquí?.- le pregunte _

_Perdiendo el tiempo.- me contesto.- oye puedo preguntarte algo.- yo solo asentí.- ¿ que paso entre tu y vegeta?.- eso me tomo desprevenida pero creo que era un tema que ya había superado _

_Malentendidos.- le dije.- demasiados malentendidos.- dije no hallando una mejor palabra para decirle _

_Y porque no solo aclaran las cosas.- me dijo _

_No puedo.- le dije yo.- es complicado y aun quedan cosas por resolver antes de poder arreglar las cosas entre el y yo.- le dije _

_Lo dices por zarbon.- me pregunto _

_Que sabes sobre eso.- le pregunte yo _

_Nada que todo mundo no este pensando, que tu engañaste lo que sea que tuvieras con Vegeta por Zarbon y el simplemente volvió hacer el de antes un bastardo mujeriego _

_Y tu que opinas.- dije resignada de que era lo mas lógico que todo mundo pensara aun cuando no se había hecho publico que estuviera saliendo con vegeta todo mundo ya pensaba que teníamos una relación _

_Creo que todo es Mentira.- me dijo sorprendiéndome.- te conozco y puedo asegurar que tu nunca tendrías algo como una persona como Zarbon _

_Pues te equivocas.- le dije a lo que el se sorprendió.- si tuve algo con el pero eso es cosa del pasado no del presente _

_Entonces tu No_

_No.- le corte.- uno aprende de sus errores para no volver a cometerlos y creme que yo aprendí muy bien.- el se quedo serio un momento como analizando todo lo que le había dicho y luego me sonrió _

_Puedo ayudarte en algo.- me ofreció brolly _

_No creo pero gracias.- dije yo devolviéndole la sonrisa.- lo ultimo que quiero es involucrar a personas en esto _

_Tan grave es.- me pregunto _

_Lo es para mi.- le asegure _

_Bulma quiero que te quede claro que siempre vas a poder contar conmigo.- dijo tomando mi mano y apretándola con la suya.- y si algún dia necesitas algo o puedo ayudarte en algo no dudes en pedírmelo._

_Oh brolly.- dije mientras me lanzaba abrazarlo.- gracias.- le susurre cuando el corresponio mi gesto _

_Oh no.- le escuche decir.- Fasha _

_Fasha.- dije yo mientras me separaba de su abrazo y me giraba en su dirección para ver a Fasha con una mirada desconcertante hacia nosotros luego darse la vuelta rápidamente y huir del lugar_

_Lo siento bulma tengo algo que hacer.- me dijo mientras corría hacia su dirección _

_Pero que esta pasando aquí.- me pregunte Brolly y Facha pero cuando.- te deseo lo mejor.- dije mientras empezaba a caminar de vuelta al salón pero cuando iba salir de la cafetería sonó el timbre para cambio de clases y preferí esperar antes de que todo mundo me matara en el camino, luego de unos momentos todo se calmo y aproveche para ir a mi salón y sacar mis cosas y cuando por fin llegue me sorprendí al ver la puerta cerrada_

_Oh no.-. dije mientras tocaba y jalaba la perilla para ver si podía abrir el Salón.- no no demonios.- dije cuando me resigne ya que estaba totalmente cerrada y mis cosas estaban adentro y dudo que Bu las haya sacado si estaba en su mundo de chocolates y lo peor es que en estos días no había tenido tiempo de ir a comprar un nuevo celular como para marcarle a Bu y preguntarle.- que tonta ni siquiera tengo el numero de Bu-.- dije mas que resignada _

_Que haces Bulma.- escuche la voz de Bu y me gire para verlo ya comiéndose un gran lonche _

_Bu sacaste mi mochila.- dije con esperanza pero el negó con la cabeza.- oh que bien ahora tendré que buscar al conserje por toda la escuela para que venga abrirle y solo espero encontrarlo de buen humor.- dije conociendo a esos trabajadores lo mas probable es que primero descansen luego coman y ya cuando tengan ganas vendrán abrirme la puerta para sacar mis cosas.- Ven Bu acompáñame a buscar a esos holgazanes.- le dije mientras empezaba a caminar y luego de un momento me di cuanta de que no me seguía y me gire para saber porque demonios se tardaba si seguíamos asi no entraríamos a la siguiente hora o la que seguía _

_Bu porque demonios te..- y me quede muda al ver que había abierto la puerta.- pero como.- dije atónica.- estaba cerrada yo se que estaba cerrada_

_Lo estaba.- me dijo.- con la boca llena de chicles _

_Entonces tu como.- le pregunte entrando al salón y buscando mis cosas_

_Magia.- me respondió y yo lo mire unos segundos para luego sonreírle sin duda Bu era todo un caso de golosinas y sorpresas _

_Bueno gracias.- ya una vez con todas mis cosas nos dirigimos corriendo a la otra clase y lo bueno es que la teníamos con el profesor 16 y el no se enojaba tanto era muy pasivo después de disculparnos por llegar tarde nos acomodamos en un lugar vacío y nos dispusimos en poner atención a la clase. 15 minutos después sentí que alguien me miraba intensamente, gire mi rostro lentamente para ver los penetrantes ojos de vegeta bien puestos en mi presencia me gire algo nerviosa y me sentía demasiado temblorosa como si me hubieran descubierto de algo y lo que me asusto mas es que en toda la clase no deje de sentir sus ojos sobre mi. Al terminar la clase nos dirigimos a la otra y fue lo mismo me sentía observada y algo acosada por su comportamiento en otros tiempos me hubiera agrado demasiado e hubiera subido mi ego de mujer al ver que no me perdía la mirada de enzima pero esta mirada no era de lujuria o reproche no era de curiosidad si curiosidad era la palabra._

_Oye que quieres comer.- me pregunto Bu ya a la hora del almuerzo _

_Am no se supongo que una hamburguesa o pizza o tal vez una ensalada.- dije la verdad me moría de hambre.- Bu se encargo de conseguir la comida lo mas rápido que pudo y luego ambos nos dirigimos a nuestro árbol de almuerzo, nos acomodamos y empezamos hablar y a comer de lo más a gusto posible cuando vi como vegeta y 18 estuvieron dando vueltas al lugar como vigilando lo que hacia algo que me molesto _

_Y a esos que les pasa.- me pregunto Bu _

_Eh que dices.- dije yo distraída _

_No crees que nos están siguiendo además ese sujeto enano con cabello extraño lleva siguiéndonos desde la primera clase _

_Te refieres a vegeta.- dije.- imposible vegeta no esta en nuestra primera clase_

_Pero ahí estaba y nos estaba observando.- me aseguro con una mirada y voz seria _

_Hablas enserio.- el solo asintió.- oh dios pero porque_

_No lo se yo te lo iba a preguntar a ti, vive contigo oh no_

_No lo se Bu.- dije mientras mi miraba chocaba con la de vegeta y el seguía con su semblante serio ni si quiera se molestó en apartar la mirada para disimular no al parecen no le importaba que supiera que me está vigilando.- que es lo que quieres vegeta.- pregunte en al aire.- acaso tu.- dije y luego me asuste acaso esto es por lo de anoche por mi tonta confesión sin sentido, acaso todo lo que le dije le afecto y ahora quiera saber la verdad mas que otros días si era así mi suposición estaba en problemas si vegeta se disponía a vigilarme para averiguar la verdad con lo obstinado y terco que es lo lograría y no me conviene para nada que lo descubra por su propia cuenta por dos razones una puede que averigüe la verdad y le de un ataque de ira contra Zarbon, Dodorian y la misma Zangya e incluso por mi por ocultárselo o puede que averigüe todo mal y termine malentendiendo el asunto a mas no poder. Lo que mas me convenía era entrar a la endemoniada casa de ese gordo y panzón rosado de Dodorian, poner su departamento patas para arriba si era necesario con tal de encontrar el vendito video pero como demonios iba a entra a su casa como_

_Buma.- me hablo Bu sacándome de mis pensamientos.- te quedaste como tonta _

_Lo siento es que.- y calle cuando lo mire.- como no se me ocurrió antes.- dije mientras me acercaba peligrosamente a el logrando asustarlo y tomar con mis manos sus mejillas esponjosas.- Tu.- dije.- Tu vas ayudarme _

_Yo.- dijo como pudo ya que tenia presionado sus cachetes con mis manos _

_Si Tu ahora vamos no hay que perder tiempo.- dije mientras me levantaba, tomaba una de sus manos y corría mientras lo arrastraba al estacionamiento _

_Espera….. bulma… espera ….. la comida.- dijo lamentándose _

_Te daré todo un banquete después ahora necesito tu ayuda. Cuando iba a medio pasillo me detuve para tomar aire, comer como cerdo y correr como campeón no era una buena idea y sentía que iba a vomitar, gire mi rostro solo un momento y alance a ver el cabello de vegeta y el de 18 ocultándose y eso me molesto como demonios aria eso si tenía a estos dos pisándome los talones._

_Que pasa.- dijo Bu sin aire _

_Yo.- luego me gire para ver a Brolly.- Brolly.- grite su nombre con tanta alegría como si fuera lo mas hermoso del mundo _

_Eh Hola.- dijo el desconcertado.- pasa algo.- me pregunto _

_Recuerdas lo que me dijiste hace un rato _

_Eh si por _

_Pues ahora te tomare la palabra.- dije decidida _

_Como.- me dijo con miedo _

_No me prometiste que si algún día necesitaba algo lo arias sin dudarlo _

_Bueno pues si pero ahorita me estás dando algo de miedo.- dijo nervioso _

_No importa necesito que distraigas a vegeta y a 18 en lo que Bu y yo nos vamos _

_Que a quien_

_No importa tu solo distráelos pero no le digas que yo te lo pedí entiendes cuando llegue al estacionamiento no me importa lo que hagas solo no dejes que nos siga entendiste _

_Am creo .- dijo _

_Con eso me basta.- volví a tomar la mano de Bu y corrí el recorrido que faltaba para llegar al estacionamiento, corrimos lo mas que pudimos hasta llegar a mi moto y pele un poco con Bu para que se subiera al final me convenció en irme en su carro porque según el ni la pierna iba a caber en mi moto luego de estar ya adentro partimos fuera de la escuela y desde el espejo pude ver como Brolly había chocado con vegeta logrando derribarlo y pobre mas o menos podía imaginarme lo que sucedería después y solo ruego porque Brolly no termine con ambos ojos morados o en la enfermería _

_A donde vamos.- me pregunto Bu en el camino _

_Es por aquí.- dije señalándole por donde tenia que ir luego de media hora logramos llegar al departamento de Dodorian como aun era temprano todos andaban ocupados y el lugar se veía completamente vacío y rogaba porque no tuviera vecinos chismosos que se asomaran por si escuchaban ruidos. Nos bajamos de su auto y caminamos hacia la puerta y le pregunte_

_Bu necesito que hagas esto por mi y que guardes el secreto y si tu me haces este favor yo are lo que sea que me pidas después_

_Mm me regalarías muchos dulces.- me pregunto y yo casi rio por su propuesta otro conociéndome y conociendo mi situación económica ya me hubiera pedido dinero o el ultimo auto de mi compañía pero este tipo se conformaba con dulces_

_Los que tu quieras.- le dije_

_Bien que necesitas _

_Quiero que abras esa puerta como lo hiciste en la escuela, nada forzado entiendes necesito que el que vive aquí nunca se de cuenta de que aquí estamos.- el me sonrió mientras se agachaba y no sé que demonios estaba haciendo con la perilla, yo verifique algo nerviosa todo a mi alrededor para asegurarme de que no hubiera fisgones _

_Ya.- le escuche y mira como abría la puerta lentamente _

_Oh eres un genio.- dije mientras me adentre al lugar y me sorprendí al ver todo en orden y como si fuera un departamento cualquiera, al igual que con el de Zarbon esperaba ver muchos lujos y cosas exageradas pero no solo tenia lo esencial, camine hasta su cuarto y fisgone sus cajones, su closet, bajo su cama, bajo la alfombra, en el baño, la ducha, los sillones, la cocina y cualquier lugar cosa o centímetro en ese departamento y.- Nada.- grite.- no esta eh buscado por todo el maldito lugar y no lo encuentro donde demonios esta.- dije volviéndome completamente loca _

_Ya terminaste con tu búsqueda.- me pregunto Bu.,- en todas estas horas el estuvo sentado como le había ordenado mientras yo fisgoneaba todo el lugar _

_No.- dije a punto de estallar en colapso emocional_

_Es muy importante para ti.- me pregunto _

_Si.- dije reteniendo las lágrimas.- si no lo encuentro mi vida se convertirá en un infierno, uno que no podre controlar _

_Debe a ver otra solución.- me animo _

_No esta era la solución y por un momento en el camino imagine que encontraría ese vendito video que lo quemaría y bailaría alrededor del fuego y seria libre de mi pasado pero por alguna razón en este universo algo esta en mi contra _

_Sabes a veces cuando dejas de buscar algo eso viene a ti.- me dijo _

_Gracias pero eso no se aplica en mi caso.- le sonreí triste.- vámonos.- dimos solo un paso cuando escuchamos el motor de un carro que hiso que nos quedáramos helados _

_Oh no.- dije.- no, no puede ser.- fue Bu el que me jalo hacia la habitación y me ordeno meterme de bajo de la cama, mientras el iba y se escondía en el baño y esos fueron los momentos mas largos de toda mi vida, sentía como mi corazón se quería salir de mi pecho y como mi cuerpo sudaba frio, luego escuche unos pasos y lleve una de mis manos hacia mi boca para retener los ruidos que saldrían de ella_

_Hola preciosa.- escuche y abrí mis ojos en horror.- huy alguien está de buen humor.- escuche y entonces me di cuenta que no era a mi pero entonces a quien.- oye yo no tengo la culpa de que no seas lo suficientemente buena para el….. digas lo que digas es la verdad….. no me molestes yo tengo mis propios asuntos que resolver para ocuparme de tus problemas de amor… por si no te has dado cuenta el tipo me aborrece gracias a la mujercita… de ella me encargo yo que eso te quede claro….. ja nunca lo entenderías pero para que te quede claro tu nunca llegaras hacer la mitad de mujer de lo que es ella…. Puede que no…. Pero no dudes que la probare y te asegurare que será mas dulce que tu….. ja que infantil pero a quien le importa luego me ocupare de esa Zorra, ahora para que bien ah si.- escuche toda la conversación y me llene de curiosidad sobre con quien estaba hablando pero mi curiosidad se remplazó a horror cuando los pasos se escuchaban mas fuertes en la habitación._

_Maldito Frezzer algún día le are pagar todas sus humillaciones.- le escuche decir.- ah si no tendría que aguantar sus mariconadas…. Muy pronto tu serás el jefe ….. si muy pronto.- fue lo que le escuche decir antes de que abandonara la habitación paso alrededor de 10 minutos cuando por fin tuve fuerzas para salir de debajo de la cama e ir por Bu, luego de eso ambos corrimos prácticamente hacia su carro y alejarnos lo mas que podíamos del lugar y ahora bendecía a Bu por haber insistido en ir en su auto que ya probablemente Dodorian si hubiera reconocido mi moto _

_Estas en graves problemas verdad.- me dijo una vez estacionándose enfrente de mi casa_

_Y unos muy grandes.- le dije.- gracias por todo y promete que _

_No le dire a nadie.- me aseguro _

_Gracias.- le dije para bajarme y mirar como se alejaba en su auto.- maldición mi moto la deje en la escuela.- corrí rápido a la casa y al entrar choque con mi madre _

_Oh bulma linda que bueno que llegaste.- me dijo _

_Mama ahorita no tengo tiempo.- le conteste _

_Si amor necesito que le lleves esto a la Señora Ouji la pobre últimamente no ah comido si.- dijo entregándome una caja con probablemente llena de bocadillos_

_Pero.- trate de decirle_

_Gracias linda.- dijo dándose la vuelta y dejándome resignada, Salí y tome un taxi que me llevara a la escuela ya que dudo que mi padre me quiera prestar otro auto sin decirle porque el mío se quedo en la escuela. Ya cuando llegue, me dirigí a tomar mi moto y podía jurar que vi el cabello naranja de Zangya adentrándose en la escuela, pero que asia ella tan tarde en la escuela. Ignore eso y me subi a mi moto para dirigirme a la empresa de los cenji pero aun dentro de mi la curiosidad me ganaba pero supongo que se quedo haciendo un tabajo o entrenamientos o algo por el estilo si no que más pudo a ver estado haciendo aquí. Al llegar a la empresa estacione mi moto y pedí permiso para entrar, luego un guarida me indico donde podía encontrar a la mama de vegeta y asa seguí caminando hasta llegar a donde me indicaron, al llegar pude verla vestida formal y elegantemente como ella acostumbraba y luego me quede muda al ver que se levantó con unos papeles y como el personal empezó a chiflarle y decirle unas cuantas vulgaridades sobre su aspecto y mas me sorprendí al ver como ella no hacia nada y se hacia de oídos sordos en otros tiempos como estaba segura ella ya se les hubiera lanzado como leona a callarlos o silenciarlos con su palabras filosas que solo la señora Ouji sabia decir par intimidar a la gente pero no ahora soportaba que le dijeran cosas tipos desagradables y gordos, luego logre ver a quien era mi profesor frezzer derramar sin querer mente café sobre su ropa y dando una muy mal actuada disculpa como si fuera sin querer y luego soltarse riendo sin importancia _

_Señora Ouji.- dije ya cuando estaba alado de ella_

_Oh bulma que haces aquí.- dijo con una voz quebradiza me imagino por aguantarse el coraje _

_Mi madre dijo que la trajera esto, dijo que últimamente no ah comido muy bien y que probablemente tendría hambre.- ella me miro como queriendo llorar y se dejo caer en una silla junto al escritorio _

_Son rellenos de jalea y chocolate.-. me pregunto _

_Am creo que si.- dije yo pasándole la caja, ella tomo uno y le dio una gran mordida embarrándose y aun con la boca llena de comida hablo _

_Mira como eh terminado esto es humillante.- dijo para dar otra gran mordida.- La gran Serika Ouji la hermosa empresaria multimillonaria rebajada a un simple secretaria de cuarta _

_Oh vamos no lo vea así usted sabe lo que vale y eso es lo que importa_

_Y tu Bulma sabes lo que vales.- me pregunto seria _

_Que.- dije yo _

_Que si sabes lo que vales no te des por vencida aunque parezca que no tengas salida siempre hay una camino por mas difícil que sea, lucha por lo que quieres y a quien quieres _

_No le entiendo.- le dije _

_Oh pero lo aras.- me aseguro.- y ahora vete y piensa mucho querida _

_Bien gracias creo am la veo luego.- le dije girándome par alejarme del lugar cuando _

_Huy pero mira que bomboncito tenemos aquí .- escuche decir al tiempo de que sentía un golpe en mi trasero _

_Óyeme cerdo.- le escuche decir a la señora Ouji, me gire para ver como ella tomaba a ese sujeto y lo estrellaba en la pared.- si tu vuelves a ponerle un dedo o le dices otra cosa a esta chiquilla juro que te castrare y te arrastrare por todo el lugar a ella le debes respeto imbécil.- le grito con toda la furia y coraje Ouji.- ahora disculpare.- dijo arrojándolo en mi dirección.- dije que te disculpes.- le grito pisándolo con su tacón _

_Esta bien esta bien lo siento.- dijo ese hombre_

_Ah descuide.- dije yo atónica_

_Vuelve pronto querida disfruto de tus platicas.- dijo sonriéndome dulce a veces la mama de vegeta me daba bastante miedo, me despedí con la mano y me dirigí hacia la salida pero antes de irme, le pregunte a un guardia algo y cambie mis paso a otra dirección _

_Zarbon tengo que.- dije abriendo la puerta y encontrándome con una escena que en otros tiempos me hubiera molestado, ahí estaba ese hombre que yo antes juraba que amaba, tenia a una tipa sobre el escritorio con las piernas abiertas y bien puestas en la cintura de el, su pantalón abajo y la falda de ella bastante arriba y nadie necesitaba explicarme lo que estaba sucediendo.- tenemos que hablar.- dije sin darle importancia al asunto _

_Bulma yo no.- trato de decir _

_No me interesa solo.- y me gire a la chica.- nos dan un momento luego continúan.- ella con la cara totalmente roja se quiero y trato de acomodarse la ropa y caminar lo más rápido a la salida_

_Por favor no se lo diga a mi jefe.- me susurro cuando estuvo alado de mi_

_Descuida a mí con quien se revuelque Zarbon no me importa por mi podría ser tu o el parquero o el señor que entrega los periódicos en la mañana la verdad no me importa _

_Niña azul no es lo que parece estábamos, nosotros estábamos_

_Fornicando.- dije de lo más tranquila y aunque odio la palabra era la única apropiada para el.- porque lo niegas si es lo más obvio.- le dije cerrando la puerta_

_Ella no significa nada es una zorra _

_Y a ti te encantan esa clase de chicas cierto pero bueno ese no es el caso tenemos algo más importante que tratar _

_Sobre que.- dijo resignado _

_No hay video y si existe lo tiene en un lugar donde sabe que no lo encontraremos _

_Porque lo dices.- me pregunto _

_Hoy fui a su casa busque de pies a cabeza y nada no hay nada.- solté resignada_

_Maldición.- le escuche decir mientras le pegaba al escritorio.- si no encontramos ese video el nos manipulara a su antojo toda la vida_

_Pensándolo bien seria a ti yo no tengo tanto que perder_

_De verdad lo crees bulma déjame te recuerdo que en el video esta todo, lo que paso con Dodorian. tu y yo la última noche en el hotel , la semanas siguientes a eso, si una vez te alejaste no soportando los rumores en la escuela imagínate lo que pasara cuando vean todo el espectáculo, tal vez yo valla a prisión al igual que Dodorian y tal vez tu por cómplice.- me dijo pero ya no sé si me importa_

_Entonces dime tu que hay que hacer porque a mi ya se me acabaron las ideas _

_Podría sacarle la verdad a golpes.- menciono y no me desagradaba la idea.- o viajar otra vez a la capital del Sur e ir a su casa y buscar ahí el video _

_Me parece bien, cuando partimos.- le dije_

_Este fin de semana busca la escusa y nos vamos _

_Bien hasta entonces.- el se levantó para abrirme la puerta y nos encontramos con la mirada de Dodorian incrédula luego se le quedo viendo a la parte baja de Zarbon me gire para ver que no tenía el pantalón desabrochado al igual que su cinto _

_Valla creí que ustedes ya no tenían nada que ver pero al parecer no pierden el tiempo _

_Celoso.- le pregunto Zarbon arrogante mientras se acomodaba el pantalón y se le acercaba con aires de grandeza_

_Para nada, disfrútala lo que quieras que algún día será mía _

_Eso nunca.- le asegure yo _

_Nunca digas nunca preciosa.- me amenazo acercándose a mi y tratando de tomar un mechón de mi cabello a lo que reaccione abofeteándolo _

_Nunca me pondrás una mano encima me entendiste_

_Humph ya veremos luego rogaras porque no te quiete las manos de encima.- dijo asquerosamente relamiendo sus labios _

_Me voy.- le dije a Zarbon.- ya no soporto esta rodeada de insectos.- me aleje lo mas posible hasta que llegue a mi caza y me daba una ducha eterna para limpiar mi cuerpo el simple contacto de Dodorian hacia que me llenara de asco, perdí el tiempo bajo el agua hallando una escusa para perderme ese fin de semana y poder irme con Zarbon a la capital del Sur. Luego de bañarme y pensar me cambie y me dirigí abajo para cenar y encontrar que ya toda la familia tanto Briefs como Ouji ya estaban instalados para comer, camine hasta mi lugar ante la mirada de vegeta y me senté disimulando como si no pasara nada_

_Gracias por lo de ahorita querida y sobre todo a ti Bunny estaban deliciosos.- comento la mama de vegeta_

_Oh me alegro que te gustaran por eso le dije a mi linda bulma que te llevara los pastelitos _

_Fuiste a la empresa.-. me pregunto vegeta sin rodeos _

_Si por.- conteste sin importancia _

_Entonces eso lo explica.- dijo el _

_Que cosa.- pregunte de mal humor _

_El porque se pelearon Zarbon y Dodorian.- me dijo Goku _

_Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo.- les dije disimulando ya que ya mas o menos me imaginaba lo que había pasado _

_Decían que el pleito había sido por una mujer muy bonita.- dijo Goku _

_Y porque tendría que ser yo, podía ser cualquiera.- me defendi _

_Según escuche Bulma.- me hablo el señor Ouji y yo lo mire seria y atenta a lo que decía.- el pleito surgió por que según este Joven Dodorian, Zarbon estaba haciendo indecencias a la hora de trabajo en su oficina, tu sabes algo de eso.- me pregunto_

_Si.- dije y todos escupieron lo que estaban tomando y vegeta casi se ahoga con la comida, goku tuvo que pegarle fuertemente en la espalda para que no se muriera ahogado_

_Entonces es cierto que tu.- me dijo 18_

_Yo fui a la oficina de Zarbon por un recado que me había dejado un guardia, al entrar lo encontré abriéndole las piernas a una chica de cabellos rubios es lo que recuerdo _

_Sara no me sorprende es una zorra.- dijo vegeta_

_VEGETA.- lo regaño su mama.- esas cosas no se dicen _

_Pero es la verdad.- dijo vegeta mas tranquilo _

_Bueno me alegro saber que se aclaro el malentendido.- dijo el papa de vegeta_

_Por que abría malentendido.- dije yo _

_Bueno linda tu sabes sabemos que tu tienes una especie de relación con ese sujeto Zarbon _

_Les dejare algo en claro.- les dije levantándome de la mesa.- yo no tengo ni tendré una relación con Zarbon aunque sea el ultimo hombre en la tierra.- deje de comer y subí a mi habitación para recostarme, pero no podía dormir asique me puse a terminar trabajos o tareas pendientes, luego al ver que no me daba sueño me puse hacer un poco de ejercicio mientras escuchaba un poco de música. Me estaba estirando tranquilamente en mi cuarto cuando siento unas manos en mi cintura que me giran completamente y unos besos que me devoran con la vida misma, reconocí perfectamente los labios de Vegeta y como saboreaban con furia los míos como su cuerpo caliente quemaba sobre mi piel y como empezó a caminar lentamente hasta recostarme en la cama, con una de sus rodillas abrió mis piernas y si acomodo sobre mi para sentirlo completamente, deje escapar un gemido cuando el abandono mi boca para devorar mi cuello sus manos subieron y bajaron por todo mi cuerpo, tocándome, agarrándome y apretándome fuertemente y aunque era algo tosco me encantaba la sensación de sus manos sobre mi cuerpo, mis manos se movieron solas y se aferraron a su salvaje cabello, enterré mis dedos en el y lo jale tanto como quise escuchando los gruñidos de vegeta que solo me incitaban a escucharlos mas fuerte, luego el volvió a subir para volver a devorar nuestros labios, su sabor era mi droga favorita, el dulce que jamás iba a cansarme de probar, baje mis manos hacia su espalda y recorrí por completo sus perfectos músculos, lo apreté mas contra mi lo quería tan cerca de mi como podía y el hiso lo mismo conmigo, su excitación era algo que empezaba a calarme pero no me importaba, lo único que quería era tenerlo cada vez mas cerca de mi _

_Ah te extrañe.- susurro cuando me rose con el cuándo trate de moverme un poco, con sus manos tomo mis piernas y las enrosco en su cintura y yo las apreté fuertemente, mientras seguíamos besándonos. Solo sabia una cosa no importaba lo demos yo solo quería seguir probando todo el hasta el fin de mis días.- no sabes lo aliviado que estuve cuando dijiste que no eras tu.- susurro dando pequeñas mordidas en mi cuello _

_Que yo no era que.- le dije mientras apretaba mas su espalda _

_Tu y zarbon.- alcanzo decir mientras rasgaba mi blusa y saboreaba mi cuerpo y el solo hecho de que lo mencionara me trajo a la realidad, tome las fuerzas suficientes, mental como físicamente para poner mis manos en su pecho y empujarlo lejos de mi _

_No.- le dije esto no esta bien.- el tomo fuertemente mis manos con las lo suyas y las posiciono hacia ambos lados de nuestro cuerpo _

_Porque no.- dijo enojado.- te deseo, tu me deseas cual es el problema.- dijo para volver a besarme y apretarse mas contra mi provocándome _

_No.- le dije entre gemidos.- no vegeta sabes que no esta bien _

_Porque.- susurro deteniéndose y dejándose caer por completo en mi cuerpo _

_Porque aun no es el momento aun hay cosas que aclarar.- y el guardo silencio por un momento _

_Tu ya no.- y callo.- olvídalo.- sentí que iba a levantarse y yo apreté mas mis piernas contra su cintura para evitar que se fura, con mis manos libres tome su rostro e hice que nuestras miradas chocaran _

_Te amo.- le susurre y el abrió un pocos sus ojos y sus labios como si no creyera lo que le dijo.- Te amo mas como jamos creía amar a nadie y te amo con cada fibra con cada poro de mi ser y de mi alma y nunca voy amar a desear o a querer a otro hombre que no seas tu ni hoy ni nunca.- el se dejo besarme lentamente mientras acariciaba lentamente mi cabello, el beso fue lente, fue húmedo y tranquilo sin prisas, sin deseos sin lujuria solo con amor _

_Que estas esperando.- me dijo sin aliento a unos sentimenteros de mis labios _

_A que mi Alma regrese a mi cuerpo por que sin ella no soy nada..- le susurre acariciando su rostro.- y tu que estas esperando.- le pregunte _

_A ti.- soltó.- solo te necesito a ti y mi vida volverá a tener sentido.- susurro para volver a besarme y unas lagrimas bajaron por mi rostro.- estaré contigo Bulma siempre estaré contigo lo entiendes nada malo te pasara, no mientras yo sienta esto que yo siento por ti._

_Hasta que te canses de mi.- le dije_

_Eso nunca, siempre seremos tu y yo por siempre y para siempre.- me aseguro _

_Aunque no puedas tenerme hoy.- le pregunte _

_Yo siempre te tengo y no necesariamente me refiero a eso.- dijo tomando mi mano y llevándola hacia su corazón para sentir como latía tan fuerte como el mío.- entiendes lo que quiero decirte bulma nadie ninguna mujer me ah echo sentir como tu y nunca será lo suficientemente buena, ninguna te llegara a la suela de los zapatos porque simplemente eres la única que quiero conmigo _

_Porque yo.- le pregunte estallando en lagrimas mientras el las limpiaba con sus manos _

_Por la misma razón que se que yo siempre seré el único en tu vida _

_Por siempre y para siempre.- le asegure mientras volvía a besarlo.- quédate.- le pedí y no necesite rogarle y hasta ahora me había dado cuenta que estaba en simples bóxer nos movimos lo suficiente solo para acomodarnos debajo de las cobijas y una vez abajo me gire para aferrarme fuertemente a su pecho lo escuche soltar un risita mientras me correspondía y me rodeaba con sus fuertes brazos y acomodaba su cabeza sobre la mía y espiraba mi perfume _

_Te amo.- le volví a repetir y no me cansaría de decírselo.- solo a ti y a nadie mas _

_Solo a ti y a nadie más.- me susurro mientras ambos nos quedábamos dormidos en el abrazo del otro. A la mañana siguiente me desperté con mas ganas que nunca y me sentía tan feliz había una felicidad que no cabía en mi cuerpo y deseaba gritárselo al aire, me gire para ver ese perfecto rostro dormido alado de mi cama y maldecí al reloj de que en unos momentos sonara y despertara a todos con la alarma, sonreí de nuevo mientras me acercaba y lo besaba lentamente poco a poco fue despertando mientras sonreía contra mis labios y correspondía mi beso para apretarme mas con sus fuertes labios _

_Buenos días a ti también.- susurro para volver a besarme y fueron los 45 segundos mas felices de mi mañana antes de que todos los reloj empezara a sonar seguido por los de todos.- nunca había odiado tanto las alarmas como ahora.- dijo enojado mientras presionaba el botón para apagar el ruido yo rápidamente me subí arriba de el mientras lo seguía besando el no protesto mientras aferro sus manos a mi cintura y se sentaba apoyándose en el respaldo de mi cama mientras sus manos jugaban con mis piernas y empezaba a morder mis labios y yo a los suyos _

_Vegeta..- le hable _

_Humph.- dijo el mientras olfateaba mi cuello _

_Vegeta.- le insiste antes de perder la cabeza con sus caricias _

_Ahora no.- dijo dando mordidas en mi cuello _

_No.- le dije.- recuerda lo que hablamos ayer_

_Pero tu empezaste.- me regaño a lo que yo atine a besarlo _

_Perdón.- le dije.- necesitaba motivación para mi día _

_No me vas a decir lo que sucede cierto.- me pregunto _

_No, tendrás que confiar en lo poco que te digo, que es cierto que cuando te digo que te amo es porque así lo siento y si te digo que nunca y que no una relación con Zarbon es porque es cierto, digan lo que te digan, escuches lo que escuches y veas lo que veas tu cree en lo que te digo ahorita que estoy aquí contigo, prométemelo _

_Te lo prometo pero si tu me prometes que una vez que soluciones tus demonios internos me vas a explicar sin omitir detalle que jodidos esta pasando _

_Te lo prometo.- el dije y nos volvimos a besar _

_Bien te veo en carro en 15 minutos.- dijo cuando me quito de encima y camino hacia la puerta _

_Que.- dije perpleja _

_Ahora que aclaramos que me Amas no le hayo el caso en que te vallas por tu propia cuenta.- me dijo sonriendo de medio lado.- vamos que iremos por la vaca de Milk cada día esta mas gorda_

_Esta embarazada.- le dije _

_Aun así se esta poniendo como ballena y traga como cerdo _

_Idiota.- le dije lanzándole una almohada _

_Pero aun así me amas.- me soltó engreído cerrando la puerta logrando que mis mejillas ardieran y mi cara se tornaba completamente rosada_

_Si te amo porque eres mi razón de existir y mi dolor de cabeza._

…_**.. …. ….. ...**_

_**MIS CORAZONES ESTA SERA LA UNICA VEZ QUE ME SALTO LOS AGRADESIMIENTOS QUE SIEMPRE LES DEJO SOLO PARA EXPLICARLES EL PORQUE DE MI TARDANZA **_

_**Se que no tengo perdón porque la ultima vez que actualize dije que sabría de mi mas seguido y no cumpli con lo que prometi y esta es la razon.**_

_**No se si muchas saben que antes de empezar "Mi destino eras tu" yo ya tenia otras cosas escritas estoy escribiendo una historia que AMO totalmente que se divido en 5 partes la razones es que la editorial en juarez no acepta historias con mas de 150 hojas por lo cual yo tuve que dividir mi historia en 5 antes de empezar en Fanifiction yo ya tenia la primera parte que fueron las 150 y luego empecé la segunda y fue cuando tambien empece con "Mi destino eras tu" solo unas saben que mi mama me metio a un curso en la UCJ de escritura de novela mi maestro esta super emocionado conmigo y le encanta todo lo que yo escribo y trabajo ahora con el empece otra historia que se llama "Aira la abnegada" que es inspirado en mi destino eras tu y ace unas semanas mi profesor me dijo que hablaría con los de la UCJ y me dio la noticia de que me van a grabar leyendo lo que eh escribido y saldré en el Canal de la UCJ, llevo a uno de los encargados y tambien se fascino conmigo tambien me dijo que iríamos a derechos de autor y que registraríamos la historia para luego ver tramites de las publicaciones con editoriales osea es algo que aun no me lo puedo creer entonces me le eh pasado trabajando en "Aira la abnegada" y es por eso que no tuve tiempo para escribir para " mi destino eras tu" pero como lo prometi pienso terminar la historia y no dejarla inconclusa tampoco crean que la voy apresurar a terminarla ni nada aun nos falta y todo se terminara a su debido tiempo ténganlo por seguro.**_

_**Sin mas les digo mil gracias por sus comentarios por estar ahí por leerme y por que les guste mi historia ustedes saben cuanto las quiero y Amo a todos mil gracias y como les digo será la única vez que me salte los agradecimientos el siguiente capitulo leerán como siempre las palabras que les corresponden a cada uno por cada comentario que dejan en mi historia**_

_**Cuídense mucho y mil gracias por todo **_

_**LAS AMA MIS CORAZONES HERMOSOS **_

_**AIORO **_

_**Por cierto no crean que me olvide **_

_**Mi corazón Javiera Diaz (Javi) mi corazón hermoso FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS te deso todo lo mejor y que le hayas pasado increíble ese dia y espero que me perdones por no haberte felicitado cuando te lo merecias, te quiero mucho y la mejor de las suertes en todo hermosa cuídate mucho y te mando mil abrazos y besos**_

_**Mi corazón de Melon bello MaryChu (tormenta 2104) mi vida se que cumpliste años hermosa mil perdones pero sabes cuanto te quiero y espero que te la hayas pasado increíble ese dia que te hayan consentido como te lo mereses enserio mi perdones y msi mejores deseos sabes que te Amo muchísimo y te quiero asi de mucho Feliz cumpleaños corazón.**_


	36. Chapter 36

_**Capítulo 36**_

_Cuando bajamos a desayunar todo fue como si nada hubiera pasado, se sentía un ambiente tan tranquilo y feliz que hace días no teníamos. El a vernos reconciliado Vegeta y yo suavizo todo a la hora del almuerzo, ya no sentías ese ambiente pesado o esas miradas incomodas o comentarios inapropiados. Vegeta y yo no dejábamos de vernos en el desayuno, simplemente era algo que no podíamos evitar y creo que todos lo notaron ya que el papa de vegeta dijo "si tanto te gusta porque no la besas" eso hiso que tanto él y yo nos sonrojáramos al extremo, yo no dije nada y me hice como si no lo hubiera escuchado pese a la risa de todos en el comedor y lo único que me quedo fue distraerme con la comida pero Vegeta como era de esperarse si le contesto con un " si lo hago oh no, no es de tu incumbencia viejo entrometido" luego de eso se creó una de las tantas discusiones de la familia Ouji, Vegeta contra su padre, El señor Ouji contra Vegeta y para acabar la señora Ouji callándolos a los dos, a ella nadie le gana. Después de eso vimos que si no nos apurábamos se nos aria tarde, tuvimos que arrastrar a Goku afuera ya que él seguía comiendo pero lo convencimos al decirle lo que probablemente Milk le gritaría al enterarse que la dejo esperando por llenar su vacío de Glotón. Al llegar a la casa de Milk efectivamente mire que ya se le notaba una pancita de embarazada, Goku sudo frio al ver que su prometida tenia el ceño fruncido y al parecer no estaba de buen humor_

—Creo que alguien esta en problemas — se burlo 18 al ver a la enfurecida embarazada de brazos cruzados en la puerta y al parecer no tenia intenciones de entrar al auto con nosotros

—Kakaroto dile a la vaca de tu mujer que no podemos estarla esperando — se quejo vegeta al ver la hora en su celular si no nos apresurábamos llegaríamos tarde y la primera hora la teníamos con el profesor Frezzer

—Pero vegeta y si vas tu y hablas con ella— dijo Goku nervioso

—Que yo porque tendría que soportar el temperamento de la loca yo no preñe ahora se hombre y enfréntala — le regaño vegeta a lo que todos reimos Goku con un gran nerviosismo se bajo del carro y camino a paso lento hacia la enfurecida Milk, sentimos como el carro se acerco mucho mas a la casa y nosotras miramos a vegeta

—Que no me digan que no quieren escuchar — nos dijo con una sonrisa maligna que solo hacia que lo viera mas irresistible ante mis ojos, deje de mirar a Vegeta para ver como Goku ya habia llegado frente a Milk y esperábamos ansiosos lo que sucedería luego

—Ah hola Milk como amaneciste— le dijo pasando su mano por detrás de la cabeza y dejándola ahí

—Como amanecí pues acostada idiota — dijo ella enojada y sentí como Goku se estaba poniendo azul

—Cierto am te vez hermosa — la alago y yo mori mi labio inferior esperando la respuesta

—¿Hermosa? Me dijiste hermosa que acaso no me estas viendo estoy gorda paresco una vaca que se trago un cerdo — se quejo enfurecida

—Pero amor— trato de decir Goku

—Pero nada, mis pies se están hinchando, mis pechos están creciendo cada vez mas, se me antojan cosas asquerosas a cada hora, siempre tengo hambre, eh vomitado no se que tantas veces, esta pansa no deja de crecer, luego me volveré vieja y tu me cambiaras por una modelo flaca de revistas de auto buaaaa — se solto llorando y nosotros solo abrimos los ojos primero era la Milk agresiva y furiosa y ahora era una chica vulnerable y llorona el embarazo si te cambia

—Hay Milk no digas eso por favor — dijo Goku de los mas tierno del mundo algo que logro conmoverme — además estes gorda, flaca o vieja yo siempre te voy a querer —

—¿Mas que la comida? —le pregunto Milk secándose sus lagrimas

—Mm no exageres tampoco no tanto — Le dijo serio y ante la mirada de incredibilidad de todos —Ja es broma claro que mas que a la comida— dijo riéndose para abrazarla

—eres un tonto — se quejo ella entre risas y luego se separa para golpear su pecho

—Au— se quejo goku despues de los golpes que le estaba metiendo

—Y me puedes decir porque demonios llegaste tan tarde por mi, eres un desconsiderado mal padre, si yo que estoy embarazada pude estar lista a tiempo tu no lo hiciste ¡Ah! Ya se porque de seguro que estabas marraneando con la comida verdad ¿vez como si la amas mas que ami? Desconsiderado mal prometido ¡Oh pero mira la hora! Vamos Goku llegaremos tarde— termino ya mas tranquila dándole un beso en la mejilla —pero apurate con un demonio — le grito nuevamente enojada y Goku corrió hacia ella para abrirle la puerta y subirse ambos al auto

—Hola chicos — saludo amable Milk y nosotros no supimos que contestarle ya que no sabíamos si nos gritaría o nos contestaría amablemente

—Hola Milk — alcance decirle yo al ver que ni Vegeta ni 18 se animaban a saludarla

—Al menos alguien es amable aqui— se quejo ella y Vegeta y 18 sudaron frio —como has estado Bulma me alegra verte— me dijo tranquila y yo suspire

—Muy bien gracias y tu —

—Bien — me contesto normal —Pero bien Gorda gracias por recordármelo tu que tienes tu perfecta figura pero sabes que cuídate de estos malditos calenturientos primero todo color de rosa y luego te lanzan los dientes y te dejan embarazada y se atragantan en sus casas viviendo la vida de solteros mientras una engorda y encarga a sus hijos —nos fue gritando a medio camino de la escuela

—Ah me cuidare gracias — alcance a decirle, mire por el espejo para ver que iba abrir la boca para gritarme de nuevo pero la interrumpí — y ya sabes que es niña o niño

—Creo que es Niño algo me lo dice y si es asi le pondremos Gohan como el difunto abuelito de mi Goku, pero te juro que este niño no será como el vago de su padre el ira a una prestigiosa escuela y estudiara una gran carrera para volverse un científico importante Oh y claro que no dejare que ninguna vieja libertina se le cruce por los ojos no señor mi Gohan será alguien importante — nos fue contando y todos reimo al ver al cara de Goku entre avergonzado por todos los insultos hacia su persona y el nerviosismo de abrir nuevamente la boca por peligro a que le gritara —Verdad Goku—

—Ah si Milk como tu digas — alcanzo a decirle esperando su respuesta

—Gracias cariño — dijo ella amorosa dándole un beso —aprendan chicas todos deverian de ser como Mi goku es un hombre tan cariñoso, atento , perfecto, noble , detallista—

—Bueno ya bájense del carro — se quejo Vegeta hastiado de escuchar las cualidades de Goku

—Huy creo que alguien esta celoso — se burlo 18

—Ja por que debería de estarlo — se quejo Vegeta estacionando el carro

—No lo se—dijo ella — con tantas cualidades buenas de un hombre a cualquiera se le puede antojar uno asi en vez de alguien gruñón, desatento, nada amoroso, engreído, idiota, que no le gusta demostrar sus sentimientos — empezó a provocarlo

—valla debes sentirte muy insatisfecha con el pelón comprendo que quieras conseguirte algo mejor— contratado Vegeta a lo que 18 se enfureció

—Oyeme a mi Krilin no lo mentas en esto —

—pensé que te estabas quejando de el — se burlo Vegeta volteándole las cosas

—Obviamente me referia a ti y a — pero no termino de hablar por que en eso el timbre sono y todos bajamos rápidamente del carro para correr hacia la clase, Goku cargo a Milk ante sus protestas y con ella corrió hacia el salón, cuando llegamos entramos y miramos que ya todos estaban adentro

—Valla a que se debe el honor de que lleguen a esta hora — no dijo el profesor Frezzer

—Lo siento lo que pasa es que nos atoramos en el trafico —me excuse

—Si claro pero no pierdan el tiempo ya vallan a sus lugares de una buena vez —nos dijo con voz fría golpeando el escritorio con una regla, nosotros no dijimos nada y caminamos a nuestros lugares, como lo hacíamos antes vegeta y yo nos sentamos juntos y mire que Bu estaba sentado con Zarbon eso no me gusto no quería que Zarbon pusiera en mi contra a Bu .

—Que tienes— me pregunto vegeta observándome de reojo

—Nada — le dije

—Señorita Briefs — me hablo Frezzer y yo me levante y fui hasta su escritorio para ver que quería —como ah estado— me pregunto y eso a que venia

—bien gracias y usted— le dije extrañada sentía la mirada de vegeta sobre mi en todo momento y eso lograba ponerme mas nerviosa

—eh escuchado unos rumores de que usted y mi sobrino se están relacionando eso es cierto— me acuso

—eso es un vil mentira yo no tengo nada con su sobrino — conteste agresiva a lo que el sonrió

—eso espero porque no me gustaría que la relación con la linda de Zangya se arruinara por una entrometida — pero a que demonios venia ella en todo esto y simple hecho de mencionar su nombre hacia que me enfurecía de sobremanera

—Le puedo asegurar que nada hay entre el y yo ….. eso era todo lo que quería decirme — le pregunte enojada

—es todo retírate — regrese a mi lugar furiosa y creo que vegeta lo noto porque no se arriesgarse a decirme nada. Pero que demonios había sido eso a el que le importaba si salía o no con Zarbon claro que la respuesta mas obvia era no y su preocupación fue que yo pudiera arruinar su perfecta relación con la Zorra de Zangya aunque tengo bien entendido por Zarbon que ellos no son absolutamente nada, no es que me importe pero si me molestaría el hecho de saber que Zarbon esta mintiéndome de nuevo, no me quedaría con la duda iría a preguntárselo y el tendrá que decirme la verdad de una vez por todas lo malo es que no podría hacerlo ahorita si no en privado, mire de reojo a vegeta, apenas nos habíamos reconciliado como para complicar las cosas lo que me hace pensar en como le diría que este fin de semana tendría que irme precisamente con el a la capital del Sur, no sabría como lo tomaría, lo mas probable es que no muy bien pero aun me cuestiono si me arriesgo a decírselo o suplico su perdón después. El timbre sonó y con ello las demás clases hasta que fue hora del receso, vegeta prácticamente me había ordenado presentarme a comer con ellos como antes lo hacia y por mi no había problema en ello pero busque con mi mirada a Bu no podía abandonarlo ahora el hecho de que nos hayamos reconciliado no significaba que ahora lo abandonaría, el estuvo conmigo cuando no tenia nadie y cuando mas me sentía sola asique mi deber era no dejarlo solo.

—Bu— le grite antes de que entrara a la cafetería

—Bulma—me dijo el avanzando unos pasos hacia mi yo le sonreí

—Cambiaremos el lugar de almuerzo —

—Oh—murmuro viendo hacia atrás por un momento —Almorzare con Zarbon— tarde en procesar su repuesta

—Que, que —¿Qué había dicho? Acaso escuche bien ….

—Me lo propuso en la clase—dijo —después de tratar de sacarme información sobre ti —

—información — maldito Zarbon ahora que tramaba

—hiso numerosas preguntas… No me agrada —susurro —lo mas probable es que cree que con un almuerzo suyo va obtener lo que quiere —

—y que le dirás —murmure bajando mi mirada quien era yo para obligar a Bu a mentir sobre mi, el no tenia ningún derecho conmigo

—Tu, Zarbon y el gordo aquel al que entramos a su casa esconden algo, están metidos en un gran lio cierto. No preguntare que ocultas o el Lazo que te une a ellos tres pero si te digo que si sigues así las cosas se complicaran mas de lo que seguramente ya están cierto —

—Lose, lo tengo claro — lo mire por un momento a los ojos

—¿Entonces? —

—No soy prácticamente la Victima aquí —solté apartando mi mirada —Si tengo que reconocer algo es que también hice cosas de las que no estoy orgullosa y de las cuales me arrepiento profundamente, si pudiera regresar el tiempo, lo aria, lo juro, pero no puedo. Por eso ahora por mi vida que estoy tratando de remediarlo, quiero creer que esto solo será otro mal recuerdo y luego cuando todo acabe empezare a vivir sin fantasmas del pasado. —relamí mis labios secos —no soy la misma mujer que fui hace dos años, he cambiado, para bien lo hice creme que odiarías mi otro yo y creme que yo también lo hago — Bu solo me miro analizando todo lo que le había dicho, creo que es la segunda vez que lo veo tan serio.

—Tratare de sacarle la mayor información posible —dijo dándome la espalda pero viéndome de reojo —No mencionare nada de ti y tampoco de lo que estábamos buscando en la casa de ese sujeto, no prometo conseguirte mucha información estar de lado de ese no me agrada en lo absoluto — se detuvo solo para sonreírme —Te deseo suerte — levanto su pulgar en señal de animo a lo que sonreí murmurándole un gracias. Retome mis pasos hacia el lugar donde me esperaban y al cruzar la puerta ya estaban todos acomodados en la pequeña mesa del lugar devorando todo, vegeta se movió solo un poco disimuladamente para dejarme un lugar junto a el y sin pensarlo dos veces me acomode

—Siento la tardanza me quede….. arreglando unos pendientes — me disculpe

—Tu problema — me dijo Milk entre indignada y enojada — sabes que si te tardas solo obtendrás las sobras que dejan estos glotones— señalo lo poco que quedaba de la comida en la mesa

—no hay problema…. No tengo hambre —dije sonriendo al sentir la mano de Vegeta sobre la mía

—pues con razón estas tan flaca si apenas y pruebas los alimentos pero claro la niña no quiere dejar de tener un cuerpo de modelo y restregárselo a las que están gordas —

—Parece que alguien esta de buen humor— se rio 18 sacando su celular y jugando con el —no es nuestra culpa que estés embarazada nosotras no te orillamos a esta situación somos un poco mas listas — se burlo pero tenia razón

—Oh perdón señorita no me gustan los sentimientos pero me enamore del calvito — contraataco Milk

—Lo dice la que se enamore de Gorilon tragón —

—Al menos no tengo que agacharme para recibir un beso—

—Al menos se que soy yo antes de la comida —

—Oh no lo dijiste — entrecerró la mirada Milk con una voz asesina

—Oh si lo dije — Y en eso el celular de ella sonó —Hola….. ah me llamaste…. Es Krilin —murmuro con cara de enamorada

—aaaaah que lindo que dice — chillo Milk acomodándose del otro lado de 18 para escuchar lo que decían del teléfono — es tan lindo que te llame — le sonrió

—Si es Milk… si yo le digo… Krilin te envía saludos — le dijo a Milk a lo que ella casi llora de emoción, tanto goku como vegeta y yo nos miramos perplejos definitivamente esas dos estaban completamente locas digo por algo son amigas. El timbre volvió a sonar y cada quien se dirigía a la clase que seguía en el camino sentí como me tomaban del brazo y me jalaban hacia otro pasillo

—Tenemos que hablar — me dijo Zarbon y yo me solté de su agarre para cruzarme de brazos

—Lo mismo digo. Me puedes explicar que demonios se trae tu tío —no pude evitar que mi voz saliera furiosa

—¿Mi tio? El que tiene que ver en esto —hablo perplejo

—Oh no lo sabes —me burle — Al parecer esta profundamente preocupado por ti — dije a lo que el me miro aun mas curioso —Veras el teme que yo pueda arruinar tu hermosa y perfecta relación con Zangya al parecer tiene la idea equivocada que tu y yo somos algo ¿estúpido no crees? No solo por imaginar que entre nosotros hay algo si no porque, tengo entendido por ti — le pique con mi dedo el pecho —que no hay absolutamente nada entre tu y ella ¿cierto?.

—estoy perplejo niña azul — dramatizo bastante bien — en lo absoluto eso ya es cosa del paso te lo había dicho se acabo, claro sin contar lo de esa vez solo fue recordando viejos tiempos nada mas puede que por eso lo crea mi tio pero te puedo asegurar que no es nada— al parecer lo decía sinceramente pero a estas alturas de mi vida ya no sabia si creerle — Y mas porque….. Aun eres la única en mi corazón —

—No nos desviemos —dije con un nudo en el pecho,

El suspiro.

—partiremos mañana en la mañana hacia la capital del Sur, para que tengas preparada tu escusa y lo que sea necesario para el viaje, ya reserve unas habitaciones en el Hotel 3 estrellas del Dragon —

—No, no no no, yo no voy a ningún hotel y mucho menos contigo — dije firme

—No compliquemos las cosas Niña, será mucho mas rápido así, si llego a poner un pie en mi casa, le avisaran a Dodoria que estoy ahí y eso no nos conviene para nada y por lo que tengo entendido tus padres vendieron su antigua casa para comprar esta e inversiones. —

El tenia un punto y lo odiaba por eso.

—Mañana en la mañana entonces— concorde para alejarme. Estuve inquieta las siguientes clases que restaban, no sabia que hacer, no me agradaba para nada el hecho de tener que viajar con Zarbon sola y mucho menos quedarme en el mismo Hotel que el, Al menos le agradezco no a ver elegido el Hotel al que solíamos acudir en ese entonces. Mira hacia mi alrededor y todo estaba muy tranquilo y por extraño que sonara no me agradaba nada, tenia rato que no tenia un enfrentamiento con Zangya o peor con Dodorian y no es que quiera uno pero el hecho de que no hayan hecho nada quiere decir que viene algo peor y de solo pensarlo hacia que un escalofrió nada agradable me recorriera el cuerpo.

Un celular sonó y reconocí que era de 18 pero que demonios hacia yo con el

—Si…. Oh Krilin pero como te ah ido….. me alegro mucho….. te extraño…. No es nada estoy bien…. Cuando regresas….. el lunes es genial…. Como que no quieres que le diga a 18… ah sorpresa eh cuenta conmigo….. Yamsha…. Lo mismo ni mejora ni empeora, a veces creo que no despertara nunca…. Marron…. Ahora que lo dices tampoco he sabido nada de ella….. averiguare….. te quiero no lo olvides….. nos vemos luego—

—Buuu— pegue un grito y un salto ante el susto —Jaja deberías de ver tu cara oh por Kami eres tan graciosa —se burlo 18 — que haces espiando al enemigo — se sentó aun lado de mi, en las bancas Verdes del patio de la escuela quitándome el teléfono—gracias por cuidarlo—

—perdiendo el tiempo mas bien y tu — dije tratando de normalizar mi pulso

—Distrayéndome supongo, últimamente no ha sido muy divertido este lugar que digamos —Bufo acomodando uno des sus mechones rubios detrás de la oreja

—Tu también lo extrañas— no contesto —yo también lo hago una vez que te acostumbras a ver esa cabeza calva brillar bajo el Sol es imposible no extrañarla cuando no esta

—Oh a sus malos chistes —completo ella

—Podría enumerar un sinfín de cosas malas pero también todas sus cualidades buenas — dije mirando hacia las ramas de un árbol

—Me alegra que te hayamos conocido — hubo un momento de silencio mientras el viento soplo brevemente —Aun me cuesta trabajo entender como trate a Krilin antes, la horrible persona que era en la cual me convertí después de eso si tu no hubieras llegado yo jamás…. Se que aun conservo mi carácter y no confundas no pretenderlo cambiarlo me agrada como soy solo que ahora un poco diferente —

—es exactamente como el te quiere, siendo solamente tu —dije nuestras miradas azules chocaron

—Tienes que saber lo que le has hecho a Vegeta se que de bajo de ese Cabron Batardo Orgulloso esta el hombre del que te enamoraste el cual solamente tu puedes ver, nosotros tuvimos que convivir con por lazos de sangre o familiaridad entre nuestras familias en cambio tu llegaste a su vida en el momento mas oportuno ya no se acuesta con cuanta falda le pasa encima y dejo de ser el bruto agresivo bueno aun es bruto y agresivo pero aun nivel soportable, simplemente se controla cuando estas tu, tienes ese poder en el y odiaría que regresara a ser el mismo que era antes —

Me quede totalmente muda no sabia que decirle, 18 poso su mano sobre la mia y la dejo asi juntas

—Tu y yo compartimos algo, fuimos del mismo hombre, humilladas e enamoradas por el, por eso comprendo algunas de las cosas que haces, pero el No. Me alegra que se hayan reconciliado y me alegra sobre todo que seas mi amiga. Eso era todo, y no me preguntes que ni yo se que me pico — quito su mano sobre la mía y se levanto para marcharse

—a mi también me alegra ser tu amiga —susurre y aunque estaba de espaldas sabia que había sonreído.

Llegue a casa y como de costumbre se encontraba completamente sola, mis padres habían dejado una nota la cual decía que se habían ido a pasear con una nueva mascota que habían recogido por la tarde, vegeta, goku y familia se encontraban trabajando, 18 se ofreció a llevar a Milk hacia su casa para evitar que ella matara a cualquier taxista que se atreviera a lidiar con ella. Comí un poco, subí, me cambie e hice mis deberes hasta que recibí una llamada de Milk para que nos encontráramos en el parque que esta cercas de su casa colgué el teléfono de mi cuarto, como no tenia nada mas que hacer y estaba aburrida me decidí a ir de todos modos era divertido y algo exasperante lidiar con esa mujer embarazada y me apiado de Goku cuando por fin vivan juntos. Conduje mi auto y lo estacione afuera de la casa de Milk y decidí caminar lo que faltaba hacia el parque, caminar era algo que me agradaba últimamente, podía pensar libremente y lo encontraba algo relajante cosa que me servia muy bien en estos momentos.

—Bulma por aquí — me grito Milk sentada en los columpios siendo mecida por 18 atrás de ella —me alegro que vinieras —dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro yo no sabia exactamente que responderle ya que el estar embarazada hacia que su actitud cambiara drásticamente asi que lo que dijera bueno o malo no sabría como se lo tomaría o como me respondería

—Tarde de chicas —le di mi mejor sonrisa

—Valla que nos hacia falta un rato fuera de esos hombres salvajes bueno excepto por ti querida tu llevas bastante sin tu Krilin — 18 solo rodo los ojos

—Ya tienes todo preparado para la boda —dije desviando el tema y creo que 18 me miro agradecida

—Si todo esta perfectamente organizado—dijo feliz entrelazando sus dedos arriba de su pancita —Oh lo que me recuerda la siguiente semana será la prueba de sus vestidos de demás —

—QUE QUE — exclamo 18 dejando de empujar el columpio —Y a buena hora no lo vienes diciendo

—estoy de acuerdo con 18 debiste a vernos avisando antes —

—Oh por favor no sean dramáticas, además les estoy avisando cierto Oh me van a decir que no quieren ser mis Damas y madrina de boda —se quejo indignada

—No es eso pero….—

—¿pero que? Me van a decir acaso que hubieran preferido que les avisara antes para ponerse a dieta y modelar un espectacular figura en los vestidos. No me hagan reír si yo me veré como Vaca que se comió al cerdo el día de mi boda ustedes podrán soporto una que otra grasita acumulad en sus caderas—

Silencio total. Milk tenían un buen punto a lo que ella sonrió

—Bien no se diga mas será el siguiente sábado en la mañana tengo muchas cosas que organizar por eso lo puse en la mañana temprano no me interesa si tienen sueno y desde ahora se dormirán temprano y cuidaran su cutis no quiero que se ven horrendas o cansadas frente al altar. Una vez que les hayan tomado las medidas y los vestidos se manden hacer tienen prohibido escúchenlo bien prohibido aumentar un solo Kilo, a partir de ese dia están a dieta. Entendieron —Sonrío y 18 y yo solo nos miramos por un momento —Dije ENTENDIERON —nos miro de una forma asesina por lo cual tragamos saliva.

Ambas Asentimos nerviosas

Pasamos toda la tarde platicando de los pequeños detalles que faltarían para la boda, entre platica y platica habían pasado bastantes horas hasta que oscureció, me sentía tan a gusto con ellas sin duda no necesitaba conocerlas tanto tiempo para saber que eran increíbles personas, las tres teníamos un carácter de los mil demonios pero también tenia que reconoces que ambas tenían un corazón enorme y una sonrisa sincera. 18 y yo nos despedimos de Milk y partimos en dirección a la casa, estábamos algo cansadas pero muy hambrientas al llegar solo estaban mis padres, mire el reloj y vi que no faltaría mucho para que llegaran los demás así que aproveche y me bañe, me coloque la piyama y baje cuando mi madre anuncio que ya estaba lista la cena, me acomode en el lugar de siempre y solo esperamos hasta que los Ouji llegaran para empezar a cenar

—Lamentamos el retraso — se disculpo la señora Ouji acomodándose en la mesa —Los viernes sin duda siempre son los días mas pesados de la semana —

—Oh descuida linda no hace mucho que serví — empezamos a comer normalmente pero yo no podía dejar de sonreírle a vegeta frente mío, de vez en cuando con mi pie acariciaba su pierna y el la tomaba para darme una suave caricia en ella mientras que retenía su sonrisa

—Entonces —hablo el señor Ouji —hasta cuando nos van a decir que están saliendo digo ni que fuera un secreto —nos acuso haciendo que vegeta se atragantara con su comida y yo me sonrojara al recordar en la situación en la que nos había encontrado una vez en mi habitación.

—El joven Vegeta y mi linda Bulma son novios —dijo mi mama emocionada —eso es cierto joven y a puesto Goku —

—Em bueno si digo no digo ah no lose —

—lo son o no lo son — dijo 18 con una mirada maligna mordiendo la carne con su tenedor lentamente

Mire a Vegeta y el a mi entonces lo decidí

—Si lo somos —solté

Todo quedo en silencio y sentía como sudaba frio

—eso es cierto hijo — le pregunto su mama a vegeta a lo que tardo en responder pero al final asintió con la cabeza y entonces un chillido por parte de mi madre y la de vegeta resonó por todo el comedor

—eso es maravilloso —gritaron amabas, la mama de vegeta asfixiándome con su abrazo y la mía haciendo lo mismo que vegeta y claramente pudimos escuchar su gruñido de incomodidad por la cercanía y el afecto de mi madre por lo que no pude evitar reír y todos me acompañaron. Lo que quedo de la cena fue bastante extraño y hasta me atrevo a decir incomodo mi mama y la de vegeta se volvieron prácticamente locas, no dejaban de hablar de los preparativos de nuestra futura Boda de lo apuesto que se vería vegeta de traje y lo hermosa que me vería yo con vestido, lo mas alocado fue cuando hablaron de sus futuro nietos y del nombre que les pondría como saldría, como acomodarían los apellidos, si tendrían mis ojos o los de el, heredarían mi cabello o seria una peculiar mezcla de tonos azules con negro

—Suficiente —dijo vegeta estampando las manos en la mesa y levantándose de su lugar —ya escuche bastantes incoherencias por un rato, colmaron mi paciencia —dijo retirándose mas que exasperado

—espero que no saque su carácter —dijo mi mama

—lo mismo opino Bunny

—Yo también me retiro buenas noches —

Si en algo estaba de acuerdo con vegeta esta noche es que ya había escuchado lo suficiente. Camine a pasos acelerados hasta mi habitación y me decidí a entrar a la suya para encontrarlo recostado en su cama mirando el techo

—es por eso que a veces prefiero no decirles nada —murmuro sin apartar la vista de lo que sea que estuviera viendo yo me acerque a el y me recosté en su pecho para luego sentir su mano aferrarse posesivamente en mi cintura trasmitiendo una ola de colar por mi cuerpo —

—te arrepientes —le susurre y rogaba por que mi voz en realidad no se haya escuchado en un tono quebrado como la sentí, la respiración de vegeta se incremento al momento

—No—dijo despacio con la voz ronca —Algún día iban a enterarse —estire mi mano para tomar su rostro y aferrarme a su nunca trayéndolo a mi en un lento beso, sin presa, suave y tierno, se inclino solo un poco para acomodarse encima de mi y aferrar sus dos manos en mi cintura acomódense entre piernas, recorrí con mis manos su dura y ancha espalda y lentamente fui retirando la camisa hasta sacársela por completo, lo mire, me miro y se notaba el deseo en sus ojos, lo jale para un beso mas fuerte y apasionado, nuestras respiraciones iban incrementado a medida que la habitación se tornaba mas caliente, sus besos cada vez eran mas agresivos y mas húmedos, lleve mis manos hacia su cabello y enterré mis dedos en su salvaje melena su cabello sin duda era una de las cosas que mas adoraba de el, sentí su mano en mis piyamas y como su cuerpo comenzaba a calentarse por lo cual decidí frenar las cosas

—Aun no—respire agitadamente en su boca chocando con su aliento caliente

—me lo pones muy difícil Bulma si sigues así soy capas de violarte aquí mismo — dijo también batallando para respirar

—Si no lucho no creo que sea Violación —musite coqueta

—endemoniada mujer te gusta provocarme y dejarme caliente cierto —se pego solo un poco mas a mi para que pudiera sentirlo

—Puede ser —dije a lo que el sonrió — y mas si yo lo provoco, volví a besarlo de una manera lenta disfrutando del momento y de lo noche esto seria algo de lo que nunca me cansaría en anos estar así con el hombre que amo sin duda era lo mejer del mundo.

No había dormido nada en toda la noche, mire de nuevo a Vegeta y deje que su semblante tranquilo y perfecto se grabara en mi memoria rose con mis labios los suyos en un casto beso y lentamente me desenrede de su abrazo, camine lentamente hacia la puerta y antes de salir lo mire nuevamente mientras una sonrisa adornaba mi cara, camine tranquila a mi cuarto y me cambie de ropa por una mas cómoda y no tan atrevida, empaque lo esencial en una mochila y a hurtadillas abandone mi casa, el carro de Zarbon estaba estacionado a unas cuadras de mi casa para evitar sospechas y miradas curiosas, abri la puerta y lanza la mochila hacia el fondo, me acomode el cinturón y respire hondamente

—Lista —dijo el colocándose también el cinturón

—Si —mentí la verdad me sentía muy nerviosa y lo que menos quería en estos momentos era irme quería correr desesperadamente de regreso a la casa junto a los brazos de Vegeta.

—Todo saldrá bien —me prometió

—acabemos con esto de una vez por todas — dije, Zarbon arranco el carro y con ello nuestros destinos estuvieron fichados en el momento, durante el camino dormí pues supuse que necesitaba guardar energías ya que me había quedado toda la noche despierta y necesitaba estar completamente recuperada a la hora de buscar el video. **Unos besos en el cuello me despertaron del cómodo sueno en el que me encontraba junto con una risa tranquila y unas caricias en los brazos **

—**Te quedaste dormida niña azul—me susurro besando mi hombro desnudo **

—**que esperabas —dije sonriendo mientras me giraba un poco para verlo —me has dejado agotada simplemente eres insaciable — le saque una sonrisa **

—**lo mismo digo niña — me beso rápidamente —tenemos que irnos es tarde y tus padres se preocuparan **

—**y los tuyos también —dije levantándome y colocándome mis ropas el bufo **

—**ellos saben que si no llego a dormir es que estoy con una…—y callo haciendo que se formara un silencio incomodo**

—**con una chica —complete un poco dolida y celosa —pero claro después de la infinidad de mujeres que te llevas a la cama —dije sentándome en ella mientras ataba los cordones de mi zapato en eso sentí como sus manos tomaron mi barbilla y la alzaban lo suficiente para poder verlo directo a los ojos **

—**admito que hay una lista larga —mi ceño se frunció —pero ninguna de ellas ha significado al menos un poco lo que tu eres para mi —**

Unos empujones a mi brazo me despertaron y el sol me calaba en la cara supongo que a de ser medio dia

—Llegamos, preferí primero instalarnos en el Hotel —susurro mirándome de una forma especia, yo me estremecí por el sueno que había tenido las emociones que sentí en ese momento las sentía tan vivas y no ayudaba nada el estarlo viendo directamente, asentí aun dormida mientras tomaba mi mochila y el su maleta y caminamos hacia la recepción el solo dijo nuestros nombres y la señorita coqueta le entro una llave —preferí rentar solo una habitación no tenia sentido pedir dos pero no te preocupes son de doble cuarto — bueno era mejor que de una sola cama, caminamos hasta que llegamos al piso 23 habitación 604, era bastante lujosa como siempre ha estado acostumbrado dejamos nuestras cosas y Zarbon fue directo al baño mientras yo terminaba de despertarme en unos segundos el cruzo por esa puerta con una simple toalla en la cintura lo vi a los ojos y….

**Eres hermosa** su voz retumbo en mi cabeza por varias momentos

—dijiste algo —le pregunte el me miro extrañado

—No, pasa algo —negué con la cabeza, para caminar directo al baño y tomar una ducha

**Tranquila, confía en mi, jamás te aria daño **

—Sonaba tan sincero —susurre colocando una de mis manos en los azulejos del baño y recargando todo mi peso en el —tan sincero —repetí

**Si debo confesar una cosa es que eres la primera mujer que en verdad he amado **

Cerré la llave de golpe y me coloque la toalla en el cuerpo para empezar a cercarme, me mire en el espejo del baño y pase mi mano por mi mojado cabello

—que me sucede —le dije a mi reflejo, la voz con los recuerdos de Zarbon no dejaban de retumbar en mi cabeza

—niña azul es hora — me coloque mi ropa y aun con el cabello mojado y sintiéndome completamente extraña conmigo misma Salí junto con Zarbon en dirección a la casa de Dodoria, la casa era inmensa y estaba algo apartada de la ciudad cerca del bosque, el trayecto del bosque a la casa fue corto si ibas en carro pero a pie seria un terrible dolor de cabeza sin contar que la casa estaba encima de la colina no muy grande pero aun así alta, Zarbon me aseguro que no había nadie en la casa que los fines de semana, las sirvientas, jardineros y personal tenían el día libre por lo cual podíamos merodear por ahí sin preocupaciones, la casa era totalmente lujosa y si no es porque el cielo se nublo hubiera apreciado lo hermoso del jardín y el frente.

—Busquemos en la recamara —sugerí y el asintió mientras me guiaba a una de las tantas habitaciones de la cabaña, la impresión fue un cuarto de paredes blancas y rojas con postes de chicas desnudas en diferentes posiciones pegados en una gran parte de la pared, Zarbon pidió una disculpa por lo incomodo que resultaba el momento y yo me escogí de hombros tratando de no tomarle importancia a mi incomodidad. Después de revolver medio cuarto sin encontrar otra cosa que no sean videos pornográficos, decidí buscar en otra habitación cuando al pisar la madera del piso esta rechino un poco y me detuve. Me agache y con mis manos moví un poco la tabla hasta levantarla y encontrar unas cuantas fotografías y unos videos hasta que encontré uno que decía

— Zangya —susurre extrañada y curiosa por el contenido, hasta que mi vista se desvió al nombre "Belleza azul" deje el video aun lado para tomar ese y con las manos temblorosas me levante con el—Zarbon —susurre con la voz temblorosa

—Que— dijo para mirarme y luego bajar su vista hacia mis manos —dámelo —extendió su mano y yo se lo pase al tiempo en que caminaba hacia la tele y colocaba el video en la videocasetera, esperamos unos momentos en los que mi corazón latía desenfrenadamente hasta que se detuvo

—**Hola hermosa**—dijo con una voz seductora a la chica con trenzas, lentes redondos, y ropa holgada con un libro científico en la mano, a lo que ella lo miro incrédula mirando alrededor para saber si realmente le estaba hablando a ella

—**me hablas a mi **— dijo con una voz chillona

—**No veo a nadie mas hermoso alrededor **— le dijo coqueto fríamente calculado haciendo que ella se ruborizara —**es un bello lugar para alguien que no quiere ser molestado **— la chica parecía aun no entender si estaba sonando o en realidad estaba pasando había un sonrojo aun en sus mejillas y una mirada llena de brillo en sus ojos

—**si….. es muy tranquilo…. Aquí vengo cuando no quiero que nadie me moleste**—el puso una mirada de sentido y ofendido

—**oh lamento haberte molestado con mi presencia no volverá a pasar que disfrutes de tu soledad **— le dijo ofendido a lo que ella se desconcertó sintiéndose culpable no era su intención ese no quiso decirlo de esa forma tardo unos segundos para que dejara el libro en el pasto y corriera para alcanzarlo

—**oye perdón….. no fue mi intención ….. yo no quise….. solo…. perdón**— le dijo ella con sinceridad bajando la mirada avergonzada y es cuando pude notar los ojos llenos de satisfacción y la sonrisa de triunfo de haber logrado que cayera exactamente como lo planeo

—**de verdad me hiciste sentir indeseado niña **— le dijo el analizando sus gestos —**pero te perdonare si me haces un favor **—

—**el que sea**— el sonrió ante lo fácil que ella se lo estaba poniendo

—**primero cual es tu nombre**— ella volvió a sonreír como tonta creyendo en algo que estaba fingiendo y que en ese momento no se daba cuenta

—**Bulma**—murmuro suave pero claro que el ya lo sabia el siempre lo supo

—**bien Bulma pasare por ti mañana, me debes una cita** —dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

—Suficiente — dije yo sacando el video y desgarrando la cinta—no hay que ser mi listos para saber que se trata de ti y de mi… al menos me alegro de una cosa —dije tirándolo al piso y dándole con mi zapato para acabar de romperlo —tu y yo conocemos el resto y no necesitamos volverlo a recordar y aquí acaba todo esto —

—Lo siento —se disculpo y sabia que ese perdón era por algo mas grande por todo lo que había pasado y por todo lo que había hecho —Bulma yo…

—Que tierno, recordando viejos tiempo —Oímos desde la entrada haciendo que un escalofrió de terror nos recorriera el cuerpo, mitras mi cuerpo empezaba a temblar, y sentía como se me iba el alma —que les parece si lo recordamos juntos, como en los viejos tiempos —Susurro Dodorian con un arma en la mano.

… … …**. … …..**

**Bueno mis corazones ustedes saben cuanto las amo y como siento la tardanza mil disculpas solo queda agradecr por tener a las lectoras mas hermosas del mundo y por su ifinita paciencia conmigo gracias a las que me leen, a las que me comentan, y sobre todo a las que me perdonas los retrasos de verdad que las Amo a todas, saben que mi retraso es por la historia que estoy escrbiando mas aparte que ya estoy a final de mi semestre y en unos días me graduo de la preparatoria por lo cual no he tendio casi tiempo para nada y por un pequeño trauma con el libro HUSH HUSH mil recondado de mi parte juro que amaran a Patch tanto como Yo léanlo encerio vale la pena **

_**UCJ = LA UCJ ES UNA DE LAS MEJORES UNIVERSIDADES AQUÍ EN CIUDAD JUAREZ **_

_**... …. …**_

_**JASPHELREAL—**__primero que nada mi corazón mil gracias por estarme leyendo y por tu hermoso comentario de verdad que me hace siempre muy feliz leer sus Rew es algo de lo que mas amo al actualizar jajajja si no pude evitar poner esa canción espero que te haya gustado. Si tienes alguna duda, comentario, reclamación o alguno que no te haya gustado hasmelo saber porque tu opinión es importante para mi otra vez mil gracias por leerme un beso y nos leeremos luego._

_**ASUNA-DONO—**__Hola corazonno sabes lo feliz que me haces al saber que te gusta mi historia muchas gracias por estarme leyendo y sobre todo por dejarme tu hermoso comentario, mil gracias por tu apoyo de verdad no sabes lo que significa para mi :3 y mas saber que puedo tener algo de Bulma te ame por eso 3. Mil gracias por todo y espero que la historia te siga gustando Si tienes alguna duda, comentario, reclamación o alguno que no te haya gustado hasmelo saber porque tu opinión es importante para mi otra vez mil gracias por leerme un beso y nos leeremos luego.\_

_**GABILUVB—**__YO TAMBIEN TE EXTRANO mi corazón bello mil perdones por el retraso pero recuerda que te amo y que no voy abandonar la historia mil gracias por seguir siguiéndome un gran abrazo y un besote nos leeremos luego 3_

_**MONY CJA—**__awww mi corazón hermoso ame saber que leíste todos mis capítulos en un dia eso significa que en verdad te gusto me haces feliz :3 aquí esta la actualización y tratare de ya no tardarme tanto. Mil graciar por estarme leyendo y por dejarme tu hermoso comentario Si tienes alguna duda, comentario, reclamación o alguno que no te haya gustado hasmelo saber porque tu opinión es importante para mi otra vez mil gracias por leerme un beso y nos leeremos luego._

_**ADUNA' THE VEGETA—**__Hermosa no sabes lo feliz que me haces al leer eso, me alegra saber que mi historia te gusta y mas que la hayas leído en una semana mil gracias por ello y mas que me dejes tu hermoso comentario encerio hiciste mi dia feli__**z **__Si tienes alguna duda, comentario, reclamación o alguno que no te haya gustado hasmelo saber porque tu opinión es importante para mi otra vez mil gracias por leerme un beso y nos leeremos luego._

_**FATIMA-SWAN—**__AWW mi amor no te preocupes yo agradesco siempre que tengan el tiempo de dejarme sus hermosos comentariso no te preocupes, yo te amo y agradesco que me lees me comentes o no :3 trate de hacer esos pequenos momentos entre Goku y MILK solo por ti espero que te hayan gustado y te prometo que are mas :3 me alegra saber que tu personaje favorito es Gohan era una ternurita hermosa de pequeño tratare de trabajar en eso …. Mi vida te aseguro que si Kami quiere y mi libro algún dia es publicado sus nombres aparecerán en los agrediciemientos y ustedes serán las primeras en saberlo porque las amo y siempre me han apollado mil gracias._

_**LILIBETHSATALIN—**__Mi corazón mil gracias por estarme leyendo y mas por dejarme tus hermosos comentarios de verdad te lo agradesco con el corazón :3 gracias por tus buenos deseos y Si tienes alguna duda, comentario, reclamación o alguno que no te haya gustado hasmelo saber porque tu opinión es importante para mi otra vez mil gracias por leerme un beso y nos leeremos luego._

_**VEJITAKOKORO—**__HOOOOOOOOOOOLA mi corazón bello de mango me alegra saber que te haya gustado el capitulo no sabes lo feliz que me hace eso … me encanto tus persuasiones acertivas con mi historia dime corazón ¿lees mi mente? Jajaja adivinas bien lo que pasa…. Muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos deverdad significa mucho para mi un besooo gigante y te prometo ya no tardarme tanto byesss_

_**GRACCI- **__ HERMOSA mil gracias por tus buenos deseos no sabes lo que significa para mi que ustedes me lo digan enserio mil gracias , me alegra saber que el capitulo anterior te haya gustado prometo tratar de tardar menos en acutalizar un abrazo enormeeeeee y besos nos seguiremos leyendo _

_**ROXEMARIE—**__Hola mi amor jajajaj lo se ese vegeta es un loquillo y yo también Amo a Bu :3 me hace realmente feliz saber que mi Fic te sigue gustando mil gracias encerio, gracias por tu compresión con mi tardanza un abrazo y mil besos nos leeremos luego 3_

_**GUEST—**__Hola corazón me alegra saber que te gusten los fic de High School sobre todo el mio mil gracias por tu hermoso comentario y por estarme leyendo :3 Si tienes alguna duda, comentario, reclamación o alguno que no te haya gustado hasmelo saber porque tu opinión es importante para mi otra vez mil gracias por leerme un beso y nos leeremos luego._

_**KRISTY- **__ YO TE ADORO MAS hermosa :3 me alegra saber que te encanto el capitulo me haces muy feliz sobre todo porque lo dices tu :3…. Muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos y prometo no tardarme tanto en actualizar un beso enorme y un abrazo apachable y nos leeremos luego _

_**TORMENTA 2104**_

_Tu sabes cuanto te amo verdad :3 , mi corazón mi amiga y un hermosa persona que tengo el placer de conocer mil gracias por tu apollo encerio viniendo de ti no sabes lo que significa para mi 3 simplemente gracias por todo tu sabes que también siempre vas a contar con mi amor y mi apollo hasta el fin de mis días te quiero. Me alegra saber que te haya encantado el capitulo y como tu dijiste nuestro Vegeta es la perfeccion en hombre mil abrazos y besos para ti y para tus hijos _

_**INFINITY8SHADOW—**__Mi corazón bello mil gracias por estarme leyendo y mas por dejar tu hermoso comentario encerio que leerlos es lo mas feliz de mi dia, gracias por tus buenos deseos para conmigo eres una hermosa persona y espero platicar algún dia contigo :3 Si tienes alguna duda, comentario, reclamación o alguno que no te haya gustado hasmelo saber porque tu opinión es importante para mi otra vez mil gracias por leerme un beso y nos leeremos luego._

_**SAKURYBRIEFS'LI – **__mi vida cambiaste de nombre? Pero aun asi te reconosco porque te amo mucho :3 sabes como me encantan tus comentarios lo mejor de mi dia de mis manas y tardes es ver que tengo un comentario tuyo mil gracias por eso ….Valla que tienes razón las cosas no serán de color de rosa de ahora en adelante D: …. Gracias por todo tu apoyo por tus buenas palabras, tus consejos, tus animos, pero sobre todo tu amistad doy mil gracias por aver escrito este fic ya que por el tu y yo nos conocimos de verdad te quiero 3 y me encariñado mucho contigo en este tiempo un abrazo y mil besos :3_

_**FOREVERYOUR—**__hola mi corazón hermoso y bello mil gracias por tus palabras las ame totalmente, mil gracias por tu compresión a la tardanza de los capítulos prometo ya no tardarme tanto :3 esta pareja es hermosa verdad por eso la amo …. Awww mi vida lamento preocuparte :S pero no me paso nada prometo estar mas al pendiente de mi Facebook para avisarles te amo y gracias por todo 3_

_**ALE 1008**__—AWWW mi nina bella y hermosa nosabes cuanto ame leer tu REWW lo he leído como infinidad de beses por que lo amo totalmente creeme que yo estare orgullosa de decir ellas son mis lectoras de fanfiction y sin un dia tengo éxito puedo asegurarte que su nombre estará mencionado el los agradecimientos porque a ustedes les devo todo , me alegra saber que capitulo te haya gustado lamentablemente las cosas se cumplicaran de ahora en adelante para nuestros amores :S no adelanto nada tratare de no tardar tanto en la siguiente actualización mil besos y abrazos_

_**MIREIA 13**_

_Solo quiero que sepas cuanto para mi significan tus comentarios tu fuiste mi primera lectora y con el tiempo me has sido fiel ya que nunca dejas de dejarme un hermoso y perfecto comentario a mi historia de verdad que te adoro, me alegra saber que te haya gustado lo malo es que de ahora en adelante las cosas se complican para nuestros protagonistas pero prometo que vendrán cosas mejores TEQUIERO ASI DE MUCHO mil besos y gracias por todo amiga 3_

_**LADY-DARKNESS-CHAN –**__Hola mi corazón mil gracias por estarme leyendo y mas por dejarme tu hermos comentario de verdad mil gracias significa mucho para mi, me alegra saber que mi historia te guste y Si tienes alguna duda, comentario, reclamación o alguno que no te haya gustado hasmelo saber porque tu opinión es importante para mi otra vez mil gracias por leerme un beso y nos leeremos luego._

_**PENY HDEZ – **__Hola mi vida, tu sabes lo mucho que significa tus comentarios par mi porque yo soy tu admiradora y amo tu historia VIVIR DE NUEVO :3, espero aver aclarado tu duda sobre lo que hacia la mama de Vegeta en la empresa de los Cenji ( era secretaria __ _) Jajajaja amo totalmente tu teoría de los perritos jajaja 3 mil gracias por todo por seguirme leyendo por tu apollo tu compresión y por ser mi amiga te quiero _

_**GABI—**__Hay mi corazón mil perdon por la tardanza encerio __ …. Me alegra saber que mi historia te gusta mil gracias por estarme leyendo y mas por dejarme un hermoso comentario Si tienes alguna duda, comentario, reclamación o alguno que no te haya gustado hasmelo saber porque tu opinión es importante para mi otra vez mil gracias por leerme un beso y nos leeremos luego._

_**ANY CHAN—**__Hola miamor yo también no saben cuanto las extraño leerlas es lo mejor de mis actualizaciones :3 te prometo ya no tardar en actualizar y sobre lo de lo romántico te lo devo porque ahorita se complicaran las cosas entre nuestros personajes pero te prometo que te lo recompensare, cuídate mucho hermosa y mil gracias por todo por apoyarme por seguirme por leerme por comentarme pero sobre todo por ser mi amiga te quiero mucho _

_**HILLARYQUEENSAIYAN—**__Hola corazón mil gracias por estarme leyendo pero sobre todo por dejarme tu hermoso comentario no sabes lo que significa para mi es lo mejor de mi dia , me alegra saber que mi historia te guste y Si tienes alguna duda, comentario, reclamación o alguno que no te haya gustado hasmelo saber porque tu opinión es importante para mi otra vez mil gracias por leerme un beso y nos leeremos luego._

_** —**__hermosa me alegra saber que te haya gustado mi historia y mil gracias por estarme leyendo pero sobre todo por dejarme tu hermoso comentario de verdad significa mucho para mi :3 muchas gracias por tu compresión a la tardanza de los capítulos prometo no demorarme tanto Si tienes alguna duda, comentario, reclamación o alguno que no te haya gustado hasmelo saber porque tu opinión es importante para mi otra vez mil gracias por leerme un beso y nos leeremos luego._

_**LAURA9914—**__Hola corazon espero que el capitulo sea de tu agrado y mil gracias por seguirme leyendo cuídate mucho y muchos muchos besos de mi parte_

_**MARE-14 **__– Hola mi corazon bello, espero que el capitulo sea de tu agrado mil gracias por seguirme leyendo cuídate mucho y nos vemos un abrazote y mil besos_

_**SWEETGILDA—**__Hola hermosa espero que el capitulo te haya gustado mil gracias por seguirme leyendo cuídate mucho y nos vemos_

_**IVY-**__ Hola corazon de melón bello espero que el capitulo sea de tu agrado y mil gracias por seguirme leyendo cuídate mucho y muchos muchos besos de mi parte_

_**PANDORAYOUKAI-**__ Hola hermosa espero que el capitulo te haya gustado mil gracias por seguirme leyendo cuídate mucho BESOSS Y ABRAZOS y nos vemos_

_**ROSA-**__ Hola hermosa espero que el capitulo te haya gustado mil gracias por seguirme leyendo cuídate mucho y nos vemos_

…_**. … …..**_

_**Espero que no se me haya pasado ninguna y si es asi mil perdones :3 siempre voy agradecer que me dejen un comentario a mi historia y cada quien siempre tendrá una respuesta o dedicatoria de mi por su cometario gracias :3**_

_**POR CIERTO PARA MIS HERMOSAS Y NUEVAS LECTORAS MI FACEBOOK ES **_

_**AIORO BRIEFS – POR SI DESEAN AGREGARME ( PEQUENA COSITA CORAZONES NO LAS VOY ACEPTAR A MENOS QUE ME MANDEN UN INBOX PRIMERO DICIENDO QUE SON MIS LECTORAS EN MI DESTINO ERAS TU **__RAZON MUCHAS DE USTEDES SABEN QUE ME BLOQUEARON LA CUENTA DOS O TREZ VECES Y PREFIERON NO AGREGAR A LOS INDECEADOS POR ESO HERMOSAS SI ME AGREGEN MANDEN EL INBOX Y YO FELIZMENTE LAS ACEPTO GRACIAS )_

_SABEN QUE LAS AMO _

_MIL GRACIAS POR LEERME O COMENTARME _

_LAS QUIERE AIORO :3_


	37. Chapter 37

_**(Canción "No lo vez- de Dragon ball Gt" la publique en Facebook)**_

_**Capítulo 37 **_

Un relámpago se escuchó fuertemente, acompañada de la fuerte lluvia que golpeaba la ventana de la habitación, una que se encontraba en completo silencio y lo único que podías escuchar eran las respiración de tres personas y entre ellas la mía. Mi pulso se había detenido por completo, mis manos se sentían temblorosas y mis piernas no me respondían, tenía la mirada clavada en la pistola sujetada por Dodorian a unos cuantos pasos míos, parado con las ropas mojadas en la entrada de su habitación. Zarbon también estaba completamente inmóvil pues no le había escuchado una palabra o exclamación de asombro después de que Dodorian nos asustara con su presencia. Un estruendo más fuerte logro que todo el miedo se apoderada de mi cuerpo y un escalofrió nada bueno me recorriera mientras mi piel se ponía de gallina.

—Querido primo de vedad creíste que no me supondría esto **— **se carcajeo con una riza siniestra jugando con la pistola entre sus manos **— **De verdad creyeron que no me daría cuenta ¿acaso me crees lo suficientemente tonto como para exponer nuestro pasado de una forma tan fácil **—**

—pero…. Pero como **— **no pude evitar que mi voz saliera temblorosa si estaba muerta del miedo, sea lo que sea que digamos, esto no era bueno y no acabaría bien

—Te creía un poco más lista **—**sonrío satisfecho **—**Mi departamento tiene cámaras por razones que dejo a tu imaginación ya que es algo a lo que estas familiarizada en el pasado **— **como olvidarlo, si en ese entonces mi vida alado de cualquiera de ellos era firmada en cualquier momento, las citas, los encuentros, las pláticas, el hotel, la habitación, la intimidad, todo era una función de cine para ellos, lo cual que me lo restregara en la cara lo hacia aun mas humillante de recordar

—Nos viste **— **me rendí ante lo obvio, el sonrío de nuevo satisfecho de que me dejara de rodeos, Zarbon aún no decía nada, seguía intacto, parado con la vista en la pantalla de la televisión

—A ti y a tu amigo el gordo merodeando y ultrajando todo mi departamento, por supuesto que sí y lo mejor aún está grabado ¿sabes que el allanamiento de morada es un crimen, podrías ir a la cárcel por eso — se estaba divirtiendo y lo odiaba por eso, todo lo tenía a su favor, apreté mis puños en coraje y trataba de tragarme mi rabia lo más que podía pero no estaba funcionando y provocarlo con un arma en la mano y nosotros sin nada no era lo más listo que aria en la noche

—Así y tratar de violar, acosar, sobornar y destruir la vida de los demás ¿no es malo?, no crees que eso es lo suficientemente Horrible y psicópata para merecerte unos infinitos años en prisión —Rechine mis dientes furiosa por más que trataba de controlarme no lo lograba estaba hasta el tope con todo esto.

—Bulma —me susurro suavemente Zarbon sabía que era un advertencia para que me calmara y tratar de salir bien de esta.

—Pero valla, el niño si tiene voz— se burló Dodoria — Ya creía que no tenías los suficientes para hablar — dijo haciendo un movimiento grotesco cerca de sus pantalones

—De hablar se trata cierto, entonces hablemos, porque esta situación ya se nos salió de las manos a cada uno de nosotros —Dijo Zarbon y me sorprendía la tranquilidad en la que se encontraba

—Bien, te escucho — dijo avanzando pasos adentro de la habitación y sentándose en una silla negra de escritorio pero sin dejar de tener el arma apuntada entre nosotros dos

—Ni a ti, ni a ella y sobre todo a mí, no nos conviene que la verdad salga a la luz, ya que estaríamos en graves problemas por diferentes cosas, tu trataste de violarla, yo de matarte y ella profano tu casa, pero de los tres, tu y yo querido primo somos los que tendrá la sentencia más larga, sumando nuestros antecedentes que ya conocemos y que hay videos pornográficos de cada chica que humillamos entre otras cosas, no nos conviene ir a jurado, tal vez ella pase un tiempo o solo le pongan un castigo por ser un crimen menor y hasta absurdo, no se tu pero yo no pienso pasar el resto de mis días en cuatro paredes encarceladas— explico con completa calma calculada.

—entonces eso nos deja en …— dijo Dodoria interesado

—Nunca paso, yo no lo recuerdo, tu no lo recuerdas, ella no se acuerda y entonces jamás sucedió, el video esta destruido, no tienes más copias por que no están ahí y ella no encontró ninguna en tu departamento, no te acusaremos, tu no lo aras y será borrón y cuenta nueva, mantendrás una distancia prudente y dejaras esta obsesión con ella y conmigo, a cambio de unas cuantas acciones de mi parte, te largas de aquí y no nos veremos más que en reuniones empresariales o familiares si es necesario sé que tu codicia en el poder de la empresa de nuestro tío es más grande que esto —

El asintió

—Todo eso se oye maravilloso — sonrió —pero quiero algo antes que tus preciosas acciones — soltó

—Lo que quieras —dijo Zarbon satisfecho

—La quiero a ella — Gemí de horror

Silencio total. El sonrío de manera perversa, mirándome por todas partes con lujuria, humedeciendo sus labios con su asquerosa lengua

—No me iré a ningún lado sin antes poseerla — Luego todo sucedió tan rápido, Zarbon se abalanzo hacia Dodoria y un disparo se escuchó fuertemente, grite horrorizada mientras me agachaba y cubría con mis manos mis orejas, cerrando fuertemente los ojos para no ver lo que pasaba, se escuchaban jadeos, forcejos y maldiciones por parte de ambos, un segundo disparado, otro grito mío y el miedo me recorrió por completo

—CORRE Bulma —escuche la voz de Zarbon agitada abrí los ojos para verlos de pie a ambos, con las manos levantadas forcejando con el alma, apuntando al techo —Maldición CORRE — Me volvió a repetir y con las piernas temblorosas gatee un poco hasta poder levantarme y obligar a que mis piernas me respondían y correr fuera de la habitación, un tercer disparo se escuchó y mi respiración se incrementó y la cabeza se calentó al momento, corrí por el pasillo y mire las escaleras y los más rápido que pude empecé a bajarlas, llegue al último escalón y mire la puerta corrí hacia ella y gire la perilla para salir cuando alguien me agarro fuertemente desde atrás y me aventaba con fuerza a una mesita a lado de las escaleras, choque con un jarrón y termine en el piso con vidrios incrustados en mi cintura y manos

—A donde —me hablo Dodoria con furia y diversión — Si la fiesta apenas comienza —

No…. No … no esto no podía estarme pasando otra oleada de miedo me recorrió por completo y la desesperación se apodero de mi

—ZARBOOOOOOOOOOOOON —Grite desesperada arrastrándome lejos incrustándome más pedacitos de ellos en mi piel

El rio divertido

—Zarbon, Zarbon, Zarbon, el no se encuentra disponible por ahora preciosa solo somos tu y yo—susurro acercándose a mi podía escuchar claramente los pasos que hacia haciendo ruido con sus Zapatos en el piso de madera bajo nuestro, estire mi mano con cuidado y tome un pedazo de vidrio lo suficientemente filoso, me dio la vuelta y se sentó a horcajadas en mi cintura, aprisionado sus piernas con las mías, dejo caer todo su peso en mi asfixiándome y llevo su lengua a mi cuello pasándola hasta mi rostro, el miedo me cegó y mi cuerpo no respondía, lo sentía manoseándome por todos lados y las lágrimas se apoderaban de mis ojos, apretó fuertemente mi cuerpo causándome dolor, gimió contra mi piel y lo sentí endurecerse contra mí, no iba a permitir que este cerdo me violara no lo aria no me lo perdonaría, apreté fuertemente el vidrio contra la palma de mi mano cortándome en el proceso y se lo incruste perforando la piel de su cuello hasta el Fondo. Un grito de dolor salió de su garganta

—Perra —Grito

Deje el vidrio incrustado en su cuello y con las dos manos y toda la fuerza posible lo aparte de mí, retrocedí unos pasos, me tomo del tobillo y lo pate en el rostro con mi pierna libre, me levante y corrí a otra dirección, escuche sus maldiciones retumbar por toda la casa, seguí corriendo y el lugar era inmenso, avente una puerta y mire que era la cocina, mis ojos brillaron al ver otra puerta de salida rumbo al jardín, la puerta volvió a sonar y con ella entro Dodorian presionando fuertemente su mano en el cuello cubierta de sangre, solté otro grito de dolor y mi mirada viajo a uno de los cuchillos de la barrita, lo tome y apunte el filo hacia el.

—No te acerques —dije con Voz asesina, mirándole con el infinito odio que se merecía, el cuchillo temblaba sobre mis dedos y la adrenalina me recorría por completo

—aún no hemos acabado —dijo el sonriendo sin tenerle miedo a mi o al arma que tenía en mis manos —¿Qué aras? —me pregunto divertido —cualquiera de las opciones es mala —me moví solo un poco para tener la barrita de la cocina entre nosotros — si sales por haya te atrapare y si sales por acá tu qué crees que pase —me reto quise tirarme a llorar del miedo pero no podía el avanzo un paso más hacia la barrita y yo apunte más firmemente hacia el

—No te acerques —Volví a repetir con la voz temblorosa —O juro que —

—O Juras que, que ¿me mataras eso suena excitante, quiero ver que lo intentes — temblé y mire la puerta de tras suyo por un momento mordí mi lengua al tiempo que me daba la vuelta rápidamente y corría hacia la salida trasera, me jalo fuertemente del cabello hacia atrás y arrebato el cuchillo de mis manos para llevarlo a mi cuello, grite, proteste, e insulte pero no serbia, lleve mis manos a su brazo y encaje las unas en el

—a ver Mátame, hazlo, apuñálame, lucha, forceja, grita no sabes cómo me excita eso — restregó contra mi espalda su endurecido miembro y solté un llanto presa de la desesperación, patéale, grite, lo rasguñe pero nada, me arrastro de nuevo hacia la barra de la cocina y me tumbo ahí inmovilizando mis manos con una de las suyas y las piernas con su cadera, forceje y me removí bajo de el pero nada, cada vez me sentía más cansada y la vista se me estaba nublando por las lágrimas y el rímel corrido, con el cuchillo que me arrebato desgarro la camisa y la jalo haciendo tirones —deliciosa —susurro —no sabes cuánto voy a disfrutar cada segundo dentro de ti — Grite un No, grite Horrorizada, y pedí a los mil dioses que me sacaran de esto, un estruendo se hoyo y un vidrio voló a mi cara cortando mi mejilla

—Eso jamás lo voy a permitir — dijo Zarbon después de haberle estrellado un jarrón fuertemente en la cabeza, me lo quitó de encima y me abalance hacia el aferrándome a su pecho mientras lloraba desconsoladamente —tranquila, tenemos que salir de aquí — me susurro despacio en el oído, un líquido caliente ensucio mi abdomen descubierto lleve una mano el y la alce a mi vista para ver que era sangre, gemí sorprendida, me aparte lo suficiente para ver que la sangre provenía del abdomen de Zarbon

—Oh dios, estas sangrado —dije preocupada

—El bastardo me disparo — dijo con dificultad estaba respirando agitadamente y se le notaba en la cara el dolor —No es como en las películas duele jodidamente como no te imaginas y no puedo caminar y lucir hermoso como si nada —trato de animar la situación

—Todo esto es mi culpa —Sosolle

—Hey, —limpio mis lágrimas —hay que salir de aquí antes que despierte— asentí mientras me ayudaba a bajarme de la barrita, salimos por la puerta de la cocina y la lluvia nos golpeó limpiando la sangre de nuestros cuerpos, estaba lloviendo a cantaros y los truenos retumbaban por varios momentos, corrimos como pudimos hacia donde dejamos el coche y nuestra desesperación incremento al ver las llantas ponchadas, Zarbon Golpeo fuertemente la puerta del carro

—Bastardo —grito mientras me tomaba de la mano

Un carcajada siniestra se escuchó por el lugar acompañada por el sonido de otro disparo inconscientemente los dos nos agachamos ocultándonos tras el carro

—Sé que están ahí —Grito Dodorian y apreté fuertemente la mano de Zarbon —quieren Jugar juguemos —grito aún más fuerte —Nadie sabe que están aquí, ni tus padres ni mi tío solo somos nosotros tres, como el gato y el ratón —rio de nuevo — y adivinen quien es el gato, aún tenemos tiempo — Zarbon me hiso una señal con su dedo en los labios de que guardara silencio, lleve una mano hacia mi boca para retener los gemidos de horror que saldrían de ella, otro trueno se escuchó y sentí como tiraba de mi mano para que comenzáramos a movernos, nos adentramos al bosque, y las ramas rasgaban mi piel descubierta, la lluvia nos pegaba fuertemente en el cuerpo, y correr era dificultoso con la tierra mojada, escuchamos otro disparo y nos detuvimos, miramos hacia atrás y nada , Zarbon camino lentamente hacia la izquierda y se ocultó entre unos arbustos, nos quedamos agachados por cinco minutos y rogábamos por que la lluvia borrara las huellas de lodo de nuestros pasos, el cielo cada vez era más oscuro iluminados solamente por la luz de los rayos o la luz de la luna, de repente Zarbon soltó un gemido y llevo sus manos hacia los bolsillos de su pantalón, cuando saco el celular de el sentí como mi mirada se iluminaba, me miro, lo mire y no espero mas para marcar a la policía, duro aproximadamente treinta y cinco segundos de los cuales solo alcanzo a decir que alguien trataba de matarnos antes que la comunicación se cortara, el agua había mojado bastante el teléfono haciendo que dejara de funcionar, Zarbon lo apretujo fuertemente con su mano y maldijo a lo bajo por nuestra mala suerte. Mire el cielo, mire la luna y entonces lo supe, no había forma de salir de aquí, el carro las cuatro llantas estaban completamente ponchadas, estábamos en los terrenos olvidados de la capital del sur una zona privada de la familia de los Cenji no había, casas cercas, no había vecinos o civilización en varios kilómetros como para pedir ayuda, el celular estaba muerto, yo no contaba con uno desde el incidente en el baño de Zarbon, sin contar que Dodoria nos estaba buscando en cada punto, cada lugar, cada escondite de este terreno y no iba a descansar hasta encontrarnos, el lo dijo, tenia bastante tiempo, nuestros padres no saben que estamos aquí, nunca les dije que me iba ir y ahora me maldecía por eso, quería correr, quería correr lejos hasta llegar nuevamente a mi casa, abrazar a mis padres, decirles cuanto los amaba y los quería, decirles que lo sentía, quería ver el embarazo de Milk, ver su panza crecer dia a dia, probarme su vestido de dama, estar ahí con ella el dia de su boda, quería ver la sonrisa de Goku, ver su madurez y su cambio o su expresión al ver nacer a su hijo, quería ver a ese pequeño anhelaba ver como saldría, quería ver a 18, compartir esas pequeñas pero grandes platicas que solemos tener, deseaba estar ahí para ver su expresión a la hora de ver a Krilin y Krilin lo extrañaba tanto quería ver esa cabeza calva, y esa voz con esas canciones que suele dedicarnos, deseaba ver a Bu y darle cuanto chocolate se merecía, presenciar otra de las entretenidas peleas del Matrimonio ouji pero sobre todo ansiaba ver a Vegeta.

Vegeta dios mío Vegeta. Quiero regresar el tiempo, corre y acurrucarme bajos sus brazos besarlo y entregarnos una vez mas a esa pasión que solo los dos podemos llegar a provocarnos, quería contarle todo, a sincerarme con el, por una vez quería que lo supiera todo de mi para hace estar unidos estar completos estar juntos, quería No, Deseaba una vida alado de el, quería decirle cuanto lo amaba, cuanto lo extrañaba y cuanto lo deseaba, lo que solo un toque de sus dedos provocaba en todo mi ser, que lo amo, que lo amo mas de lo que creí amar a alguien, que el seria el único en mi vida, que lo amaría toda mi vida, quería decirle que si un día creí que tenia un destino, creo firmemente que Mi destino eras tu.

Pero la realidad era otra, a unos pasos de nosotros, tal vez lejos, tal vez cercas se encontraba ese asqueroso cerdo armado y las posibilidades de salir vivos de esta eran casi nulas, en una horas si es que no nos encontraba el Sol saldría y con ello iba a ser mucho mas fácil encontrarnos, el estaba armado, nosotros no, Zarbon estaba herido y perdía mucha sangre, yo tenía una cantidad de cortadas por todo el cuerpo las cuales una vez que se bajo mi adrenalina empecé a notarlas y el dolor empezó a calarme dolorosamente

—Bulma—Susurro Zarbon recargándome en una posición mas cómoda contra el árbol dejando su mano fuertemente apretada en la herida de su abdomen

—déjame —le dije mientras tomaba una de las tiras de mi camiseta y terminaba de desgarrarla par amarrarla a su herida y detener el sangrado

—Perdón—susurro apartando la mirada

—Ya no te preocupes por eso —dije abrazándome con mis brazos para tratar de controlar un poco el frio de mi cuerpo

—Todo esto es mi culpa, si no fuera tan imbécil —dijo llevando las manos hacia su cara

—Zarbon no ahora no pienses en eso —

—Yo tengo la culpa, si no fuera tan inmaduro si tan siquiera fuera mas fuerte y —levanto su cabeza y clavo su mirada café clara en mi, viéndome directamente, la lluvia aun nos estaba pegando fuertemente, las gotas se escurrían desde nuestro cabello hasta el lodo mojado bajo nuestro —Te amo —susurro y un sentí como si un puñal atravesara mi corazón perforándolo —Lo digo enserio y quiero que te quede claro lo que siento, te amo bulma, eres mi niña, mi niña azul —Sonrío —te metiste fuertemente en mi cabeza y en mi corazón, uno el cual creí que no tenia, cambie por ti, me has hecho un mejor hombre ya no soy el mismo de antes y debes saber que es gracias a ti….. Te amo y si salimos bien de esta juro que are todo lo posible para recuperarte de nuevo, fuiste mía, y yo tuyo nunca olvides eso —

Sentí mis lagrimas deslizarse por mis mejillas confundiéndose con las gotas de lluvia en mi rostro, lo que alguna vez sentí por Zarbon ahí estaba en lo mas profundo de mi corazón, siempre estaría como un buen o un mal recuerdo pero ahí estaba, latente aquí con el bajo la lluvia en estas circunstancias podía verlo tan claramente. No lo amaba, lo sabia, mi corazón le pertenecía a otro hombre, pero el cariño ahí estaba y estaría siempre en mi corazón, tal vez si, la forma en la que el y yo nos conocimos no fue algo que me encante contar porque por mas hermoso que fue o como sucedió todo era un juego fríamente calculado para su diversión, pero el cariño y el amor estuvo en el momento, yo lo quise y el a mi las circunstancias al saber la verdad me obligaron a odiarlo y a cambiar, pero ahora si le daba por su lado, Zarbon esta aquí ahorita para mi, me salvo esa primera vez de que me violara, me defendió de sus amigos y de algunas personas de que me humillaran, me escucho, me hiso reír, me hiso sonrojar, fue mi primera vez. Mi primer beso, mi primer hombre, me humillo, me traiciono y me rompió el corazón, me lastimo, me persiguió y me acoso, es el culpable de muchos de mis problemas en este tiempo, es el culpable de la desdicha, de los problemas y de la bancarrota del hombre que amo, pero también es el que volvió a evitar que algo malo me sucediera ese dia en el estacionamiento de la escuela, ha estado ahí apoyándome cuando llego Dodorian y ahora esta aquí defendiéndome de que es hombre me ponga una mano encima donde quiera que lo vera el estaba ahí para mi.

—Saldremos de aquí —le asegure con una sonrisa, tal vez triste, tal vez feliz— y entonces tendrás tu oportunidad pero primero hay que salir de aquí —

Su mirada se ilumino con un brillo especial y me ofreció una sonrisa sinceramente hermosa.

—Tenemos pocas opciones pero podemos lograrlo — dijo mas animado yo lo escuche atenta —podemos ir hacia la entrada y correr kilómetros esperando que un carro pase y que el no se haya dado cuenta oh —se detuvo pensando bien lo que hiba a decir

—Oh—susurre yo

—cercas de aquí a unos minutos de caminata se encuentra un acantilado donde corre algo de agua que es lo que hace bello al lugar—espero que no este insinuando lo que pienso

—¿no querrás que saltemos verdad? — pregunte esperanzada

—es la única opción que tengo — tenia razón no teníamos mas posibilidades arriesgarnos al regresar al frente era un tope seguro con una Bala y violación de Dodoria por otro lado saltar por el acantilado puede ser la salvación o la muerte segura, Zarbon estaba herido, yo lastimada y bastante cansada pero no sabría decir bien que era peor

—bien —solté mientras me asomaba discretamente para ver si veía señales de Dodoria —esta bien hagámoslo —tomo otra vez fuerte mi mano mientras caminábamos cuidadosos de no hacer tanto ruido, Zarbon iba enfrente guiándome el camino, tenia que limpiar varias veces mis ojos pues la lluvia no nos dejaba ver con claridad, hasta que se detuvo chochando yo con su espalda, me moví solo un poco y me acomode alado de el para ver hasta el fondo y mirar como el agua corría fuertemente, mas adelante había unas piedras filosas y si no teníamos cuidado podríamos morir en ellas, trague fuertemente

—tranquila, todo estará bien —me aseguro apretando mas fuertemente mi mano —podemos hacerlo —murmuro mirando también abajo —confía en mi —

—confió en ti —asegure, caminamos una distancia considerable hacia atrás para poder correr e impulsarnos hacia abajo y tratar de esquivar las rocas, nos miramos nuevamente a los ojos y nos preparábamos dispuestos a correr

—Bien niña en 3….2….1

El disparo se hoyo y Zarbon grito de dolor

—Maldición pues cantas balas tienes —se quejo Zarbon doblándose de dolor por el balanzo es su pierna derecha

—Las suficientes —dijo el —Ahora—apunto hacia la cabeza de Zarbon —Muere—

—Nooooooo—grite mientras me abalanzaba a el y empezaba a golpearlo, por lo mojado resbalo y yo termine arriba de el, alcance un palo cercas y lo tome sin dudarlo, lo golpe fuertemente sin inmutarme de los quejidos de dolor y de la sangre que salía en el. Con una de sus manos detuvo uno de mis golpes y me arrebato el palo para lanzarlo lejos, me dio un puñetazo en el rostro y sentí la sangre escurrir por mi nariz, me tumbo bajo de el y empezó a golpear mi rostro

—Ya me canse de ti perra—me agarro del cabello y me levanto solo lo suficiente para darme otro golpe en el rostro, mi cara ardía de dolor, y mi rostro se llenaba de sangre —Ya no se que es lo que mas deseo —susurro contra mi rostro —Follarte hasta que te canses de gritar y suplicar del dolor —beso mis labios dolorosamente —o matarte como la perra que se lo merece

—Maldito cabron —le grito Zarbon forcejando con el —ya me tienes arto —se fueron golpeando y empujando hasta que se les acabo el camino y ambos resbalaron por el acantilado, grite y corrí para ver a los dos sosteniéndose con ambas manos como podían, perdiendo fuerzas por lo lastimados que estaban y por lo resbaloso que estaba el lugar por el agua y el lodo, me agache y les tendí la mano a los dos cuando se soltaron, sentí como me jalaban fuertemente hacia con ellos y trate de meter mas presión en las piernas para evitar resbalarme

—Bulma — dijo Zarbon con dificultad resbalándoseme de mi mano izquierda a la derecha tenia fuertemente sujetado a Dodorian

—Ayúdame no me sueltes —pidió Dodorian con los ojos preso al miedo de morir de esta forma, se me estaban resbalando de las manos y mis brazos empezaban a dolor horriblemente, mi cuerpo cada vez se empujaba mas al precipicio

—Suban —grite —No puedo sostenerlos a los dos — dije con miedo, trate de subirlos pero no podía eran demasiado pesados, no quería que se cayeran, por muy horrible o loco que sonaran las cosas, no deseaba que ninguno de los dos muriera no lo deseaba no podría vivir con eso, no solo soportaría —Subaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan—grite desesperada

—Bulma escucha, suéltanos —dijo Zarbon y yo abrí mis ojos sorprendida, no escuchaba nada mas que el sonido del agua cayendo bajo nosotros —de lo contrario tu también caerás —me sonrió triste

—No no lo escuches, no nos sueltes, no nos dejes morir —dijo Dodorian Horrorizado del miedo

—No, suban si pueden háganlo —

—Niña —

—NO LOS DEJARE MORIR —grite cerrando los ojos —no lo are, no me lo perdonaría —

—Nina—

Y en cuento lo dijo sentí como ambos se me resbalaban de las manos, en un rápido movimiento sujete, a Zarbon con las dos, dejando a Dodorian caer gritando desesperado, grite con horror su nombre y con fuerza subí a Zarbon hasta que los dos estuvimos a salvo. Apoye mis manos en la tierra mojada mirando a ella, apreté fuertemente los puños mientras rompía en llanto, sentía como mi cuerpo temblaba y se convulsionaba a la vez, lo deje caer, lo deje morir, ¿Cuántas veces no había deseado eso? ¿Cuántas veces no me lo había imaginado? Peor vivirlo en carne propia era completamente diferente, no deseaba su muerte , deseaba que pagara todos sus crímenes, pero morir no y mucho menos por mi, llore tanto, solté un llanto desgarrador y sentí a Zarbon abrazarme y decirme que todo estaba bien, que no tenia otra opción, que hice lo posible para salvarlo pero tal vez el destino lo quería, y entonces me preguntaba porque me sentía tan miserable. No se cuentas horas duramos ahí, supongo que fue cuando la lluvia seso y el sol comenzó a salir.

—Hay que irnos —sugirió Zarbon, asentí mientras como podía me levantaba y lo ayudaba pasando uno des sus brazos por mis hombros para que pudiera caminar, caminamos un largo trayecto hasta donde se encontraba el auto, miramos, el camino que seria para la salida y como había dicho entrar en carro era corto pero salir seria un infierno, con una pierna lastimada, el abdomen herido, y yo completamente dolida por todas partes caminamos lo que nos faltaba de salir de la horrible casa. Una vez fuera vimos la carretera y soltamos un suspiro a lo que seria regresar por ahí, caminamos solo 10 minutos antes de que escucharamos el sonido de las patrullas y distinguiéramos, las luces, azules y rojas, nos detuvimos y esperamos a que la patrulla se detuviera alado de nosotros y cual fue mi sorpresa al ver, al profesor Piccoro bajar de la patrulla con un uniforme de policía

—Profesor —dije en asombro

—Bulma, te encuentras bien —pregunto, negué con la cabeza

—como nos encontraron —pregunte mientras otras patrullas nos pasaban y se dirigían a la cabaña

—rastreamos la llamada que hicieron, que sucedió —me mordí la lengua para retener mi llanto y balbucee al tratar de hablar

—Mi primo Dodorian esta muerto —dijo Zarbon con una voz cansada

—Neil, mete a este a la patrulla e inspecciona sus heridas que esta todo molido yo hable con la señorita —le dijo a un joven idéntico a el, Neil hiso lo que le pidió y me quito a Zarbon y lo llevo hacia la patrulla, Piccoro me tomo del brazo delicadamente y me aparto un poco mas lejos para mas privacidad

—que sucedió —yo suspire

—el… el…. Trato de violarme… y luego…..dios estaba encima de m…..i…..mi…. y yo… corri. —no podía evitar que mi voz saliera tan quebradiza estaba totalmente traumada

—tienes que calmarte, — me tomo nuevamente del brazo y me condujo hasta su patrulla y arranco mire que la de Neil con Zarbon iba justo detrás de nosotros, mire hacia la ventaba y cerré los ojos recordando como Dodorian se me resbalaba de las manos y caía hacia su muerte, las lagrimas se apoderaban de mi y trate de retenerlas, llegamos hasta la estación y una enfermera se ocupo de Dodorian, mientras que otra curaba mis heridas luego me llevaron a una habitación con una mesa grande y metálica y un enorme espejo al minuto entraron Neil y piccoro por la puerta, con un café en las manos se sentaron enfrente de mi y me pasaron el café, le di un sorbo permitiendo que al calor me calentara el cuerpo y el sabor se impregnara en mi lengua quitando el sabor a metálico de mi sangre.

—Hablo con mis padres —dije mirando el café

—No exactamente —yo lo mire —queremos hacerte unas preguntas, cuéntanos que esta sucediendo —me pregunto Piccoro, inhale profundo

— El ha tratado de violarme varias veces, me ha acosado, sobornado y perseguido y si no fuera por Zarbon yo….—

—Hablamos de Zarbon el que tiene que ver en todo esto—dijo Neil

—el y yo salíamos hace dos anos, todo fue producto de un juego que tenían con sus amigos —

—incluyendo a Dodorian me imagino —dijo Piccoro yo asentí —estas relacionada con lo videos —

—aparecía en uno —susurre —Venimos aquí para recuperarlo era ya demasiado humillante y me estaba sobornado con eso, al encontrarlo lo destruí y entonces el apareció armado, les disparo a Zarbon y me acorralo pudimos librarnos de el hasta que las cosas se pusieron feas en el acantilado y yo juro que yo quería salvarlo no deseaba que callera no lo deseaba lo juro pero se me resbalo de las manos —me exalte y trate de controlarme respirando mas hondamente

—encontramos huellas de Zarbon en el arma de Dodorian, el arma esta registrada a su nombre—

—desvió ser en el forcejo, Zarbon jamás le disparo a Dodorian — les informe yo al menos no recuerdo que eso haya pasado

—entiendo —dijo Neil

—Hay un orden de buscarte en la ciudad del oeste, al parecer no les avisaste que vendrías acá, piensan que estas desaparecida, los policías de haya han estado buscándote por toda la tarde y noche de ayer y ahora en la mañana normalmente no se empieza la búsqueda hasta después de cuarenta y ocho horas de desaparecida pero tu padre tiene influenzas —me informo piccoro oh dios, pobre de mis padres han de estar pensando lo peor

—puedo llamar a mis padres, quiero verlos —dije secando mis lagrias

Ellos se quedaron en silencio.

—me temo que no podrá ser —los mire desconcertada

—pero…—

—escucha Bulma no se encontró el cuerpo de Dodorian por lo cual creemos que sigue con vida —me dijo despacio piccoro y una parte de mi se alivio por dentro —La familia Cenji la hemos estado investigando por anos, han hecho cosas horrendas y nunca hemos podido atraparlos, la pistola que pertenece a Dodoria tiene un historia de un sinfín de muertes tanto de hombres como de mujeres violadas, tenemos muchas sospechas de Frezzer y su padre con el lavo de dinero sucio y exportación de distintas drogas, tenemos ahora una oportunidad para atraparlos si tenemos cuidado y todo sale bien —

—que quiere decir — le pregunte el suspiro compresivo

—No tienes una idea de los horrores que le han hecho a familias como las tuyas, Bulma estas en peligro, Dodorian sigue con mi vida y si regresa te aseguro que no será agradable tanto para ti como para todos los que te rodean, Zarbon tampoco tiene un historial bueno y sospechamos que esta involucrado en la mayoría de los negocios sucios de la familia por lo cual el estará arrestado en un prisión de alta seguridad y discreción, su caso no ser revelado y tu…—

No procesaba la información que me estaba diciendo

—Tu entraras a protección de testigos —dijo lentamente —te necesitamos pero sobre todo vivía, estas tan involucrada en esto como ellos, tenemos una oportunidad para arrestarlos y esta es —

—que pasara conmigo —dije con miedo

Neil respondió

—serás enviada a un lugar lejos de aquí, lejos de tu vida y de la civilización serás aislada de tu familia y de amigo no se te permitirá tener ningún contacto con ellos, a partir de ahora estas muerta o desaparecida para cualquiera que te conozcas, te llevaremos a un buen lugar donde tendrás vigilancia y protección, te cambiaras el nombre y vivirás una nueva vida con el, fingirás ser otra persona hasta el dia que encontremos a Dodoria —

—QUEEEEEEEEEEE PERO PORQUE YO NO HICE NADA MALO —me exalte no podían hacerme esto no podían

—No hay opción esta decidido, tu seguridad es primero estas bajo la mirada de Frezzer si descubre que algo le paso a su sobrino, ira en contra de ti y de tu familia —dijo Piccoro, esto no podía pasar, pero el hecho de imaginar a mi familia siendo lastimada por mi no lo soportaría

—Zarbon, ¿cuanto durara encerrado? — pregunte en voz de derrota

—hasta que pueda demostrar su inocencia frente a un Juez, cuando, Dodorian aparezca serán llevados a juicio y ambos declaran lo sucedido esta noche junto con toda la evidencia que presentemos, ya le informas a Zarbon esta de acuerdo nos dije que hiciéramos todo lo posible para mantenerte a salvo y eso planeamos hacer—

Cuando terminaron de informarme lo que sucedía. Protección de testigos me traslado en una camioneta especial a otro lado, nunca pude ver el camino, no se me permitió hacer un llamada, informarle a mis padres que estaba bien, que estaba viva, que no pasaba nada, el viaje duro alrededor de una semana en carretera, no se me permitía bajar para nada de la camioneta, solo unas cuantas veces en la noche en un terreno alojado para estirar las piernas, me dejaron en un pueblo que casi no era habitado, rentaron una pequeña casa y la llenaron de ropa de campo, una motocicleta, comida y todo lo dispensable. Me entregaron papeles falsos, mi sub nombre era Bra androide, un extraño nombre para mi. El oficial piccoro se quedo junto conmigo esa noche haciendo que me sintiera un poco mas cómoda y ofreciéndome un poco de consuelo con su compañía me explico que tuvo que infiltrarse de maestro para tener vigilado a los Cenji pero que su verdadero trabajo era este el de policía un el cual amaba. Me dijo que me llegaría siempre dinero y todo lo necesario para que tuviera un vida mas o menos cómoda, me explico que podían tardar días, semanas, meses o anos en que volviera a mi vida normal como Bulma Briefs. Protección de testigos era algo muy serio y era una vida falsa a la que ahora tenia que acostumbrarme.

Todas las noches me atormentaba y no salía para nada, hasta que un dia me había cansado de llorar y preguntarle a la vida ¿Por qué a mi?, asi que Sali a conocer el pueblo, era pequeño y las personas muy agradables, habían una cantidad razonable de chicos de mi misma edad, niños, padres y ancianos. Cabellos rojos, cabellos azules, amarillos lo normal. Tome un trabajo de mecánica del pueblo para conseguir mi propio dinero mantenerme distraída, si me quedaba en la casa, recordaba y si recordaba sonaba y lloraba asi que no estaba en mis planes. Sin darme cuenta habían pasado tres meses en los cuales mi vida aquí parecía mas simple. Y mi trabajo cada vez era mejor y entretenido mucho des los tractores y maquinas se averiaban y yo amaba estarlas reparando. Estaba completamente en mi taller con una gorra en el cabello ocultándolo y mi hombredon de trabajo había prendido la radio a todo volumen cuando empezó a llover.

La lluvia algo que odiaba desde esa noche, esa noche desde que mi vida y mi libertad se arruino, obligada a vivir una mentira, la canción termino y un mensaje salio de ella

—**Mi nombre es el Dr Briefs…. Necesito de su ayuda…. Si alguien ha visto a mi hija necesito que informen… estamos desperrados… su nombre es Bulma Briefs…. Una chica de cabello azul de dieciocho anos…. No tan alta… ojos azules….. piel blanca…. Rostro hermoso …. Llena de vida….. ofrezco una cantidad muy favorable de dinero para quien me de informes sobre su paradero… o si alguien la visto….. si se la encuentran por favor….. por favor …. Se los ruego llamen a la corporación capsula les aseguro que la recompensa es grande….. si tienes a mi hija… dejala ….. deja que vuelva a nosotros… devuélvemela … Bulma….. regresa…. Te amamos….**—

La comunicación se corto. Sentí miles de apuñaladas en el alma, la culpa se apoderaba de mi ser, mis padres estaban sufriendo estaban sufriendo por mi y yo no podía hacer nada por ellos, estalle en llanto y desordene todo mi escritorio, rompí un espejo y regué todo lo que podía del lugar, Salí corriendo por la lluvia y empuje a cada persona que me llamaba Bra y me pregunta como estaba yo no era Bra yo era Bulma mi nombre era Bulma, me recargue tras un árbol grande que adornaba la plaza del lugar mientras me permitía llorar

—BULMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA—Escuche la voz y mi corazón se detuvo —BULMAAAAAAAAAAAA— La voz de Vegeta se escuchaba fuertemente desesperado, oh mi amor que haces aquí —BULMAAAAAAAAAAAA DONDE ESTAS —Grito aun mas fuerte—ha visto a esta chica Demonios tire la fotografía , conoce a Bulma Briefs—preguntaba desesperado, sentía como las lagrimas y la impotencia de no poder salir corriendo a sus brazos se apoderaba de mi —Conoce a Bulma Briefs la ha visto ayúdenos …..BULMAAAAAAAAAAAA — lleve una mano hacia mi boca para callar mis labios, no podía ceder con el tiempo había comprendido que si yo regresaba Vegeta también saldría herido, no era del gran aprecio de los Cenji y ellos sabían que vivía conmigo podían hacer suposiciones equivocadas y jamás me perdonaría en la vida que a el le ocurriera algo por mi culpa

—Bulma espera no huyas…..—me paralice

—Disculpe —escuche una voz femenina

—no eres tu, no eres Bulma —dijo y mi corazón se paralizo al sentirlo recargarse del otro lado del árbol junto a mi —Donde estas…. Juro que te encontrare BULMAAAAAAAAAAA— mi corazón latía fuertemente, mi nariz se impregno de su olor y sentía como en cualquier momento se daría la vuelta y me vería y entonces todo habría acabado

—Vegeta —escuche la voz de 18

—Aun dame unos minutos mas se que esta aquí. La siento, la siento cerca mío ella esta aquí yo la encontrare, lo siento dentro de mi —dijo —siento que puedo oler su esencia

—Vegeta…..

—NO LA ABANDONARE —grito

—Encontraron dos reservaciones en un hotel en la capital del Sur con los nombres de Zarbon y Bulma —

El tiempo se detuvo y todo quedo en silencio.

—la recepcionista los vio registrarse, traían maletas, no fue forzado, Bulma se veía bien, luego salieron y mandaron a recoger sus cosas, vieron el auto de Zarbon cruzar la carretera del Norte hace un mes, coincide con placas y el color de su automóvil una pareja iba en ella —dijo 18

Mas silencio

—hemos estado estos meses tan desesperados por encontrarla, creyendo que fue secuestrada o violada e incluso muerta pero jamás contamos el hecho de que haya huido con Zarbon. Aun no lo quiero creer pero… Lo siento tanto ….. solo imagino en lo desconsiderada y egoísta que es matándonos del suspenso era tanto pedir una simple llamada, que acaso no ha visto todos los anuncios le hemos pedido por su paradero en todo este tiempo yo solo yo cuanto laaaaaa

—No—susurro Vegeta con una Voz tan fría que me dio miedo . no lo reconocí —No lo vale —soltó de forma ruda —Vámonos

—Ve…veee….Vegeta —dijo 18

—Dije que NOS FUERAMOS CON UN DEMONIO MUEVETE —GRITO apreté fuertemente mi boca con mis manos y me deslice hasta el suelo mientras trataba de retener los sosollos desgarradores que salían de mi garganta, sentí a vegeta alejarse de mi. Me odiaba. Lo sabia tenia una idea errónea de lo que estaba sucediendo y yo no podía hacer nada, el me Odiaba si algún día sintió algo por mi esta noche murió junto conmigo

**Mire al cielo y me dije que era lo mejor al menos sabia que el estaría a salvo, lejos de mi, de mi vida, pero vivo y eso me bastaba.**

… …_**.. ….**_

_Bueno se que este capitulo puede que decepcione o no les guste a muchas pero ciertamente a mi me encanto escribirlo y lo amo totalmente. Las cosas tenían que ser asi : ( . espero que les guste igual que ami y sino pues ya saben criticas o lo que sea son bienvenidas :D Saben que siempre vendrá algo mejor _

_**ADREITA1500—**__Aww mi corazon no me digas eso mil perdones : ( pero no recuerdo haber visto tu nombre en los comentarios si se me paso lo siento muchísimo. Otra cosa que pudo a ver pasado es que Fanficition a veces tarda bastante en publicarme los comentarios. Pero siempre que el tuyo aparesca ten por seguro que tendras mi dedicatoria ahora. Awww hermosa entonces tu me leias desde mis primeros 5 capiitulos que amor, has estado aquí conmigo con mi historia desde entonces que tiempo. Encerio mil gracias por estarme leyendo por comentarme y por todo si tienes alguna duda, sugerencia, reclamación o lo que sea hasmela saber que tu opinión es importante para mi cuídate y besos 3 jajajaja no andaba perdidita por un tiempo, lo que pase es que estuve un poquito ocupada pero prometo no abandonar el fic :3_

_**KRISTY**__—Hola corazon volviiiiiiiiii y con nuevo capitulo 3 a mi me encata siempre saber de ustedes ahace bastante que no platicamos :3 como has estado? Me alegra saber que te haya gustando el capitulo a ver que te parece este porque las cosas se pusieron Dramaticas, te quiero te adoro te amo lo sabes porque eres hermosa muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos cuídate mucho y hablaremos luego_

_**MIREIA 13**__—Hola corazonsito a mi me gustan mas tus comentarios enserio los amo3 creo que con este capitulo se resuelven todas tus dudas D: yo también ame lo de la cena sentí que era necesario antes de que bueno pasara esto … pero ya vere como lo compongo mil gracias por tus buenos deseos significan mucho para mi cuídate mucho besoss 3_

_**HYLLARYQUEENSAIVAN**__—Hola corazon me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capitulo eso me hace muy feliz :3 a ver que te parece este D: ya que las cosas se pusieron un poco dramáticas :3 bueno cuídate mucho y besos prometo acutalizar mas pronto byess_

_**SAKURYBRIEFS'LI**__—Hola esposa mia 3 logre terminarlo y aquí esta :3 hay loseeeeeeeeee las cosas se complicaron mas ahora jajajja me encanto andar de dramática … Ya lesite mi comment en tu fic :3 iluego otra cosa que nos une las dos ya nos graduamos Dios mio que Kami se apiade de nostras cuídate esposa nos veremos después o ahorita porque estoy hablando contigo en face jajajjaja 10:67pm _

_**INFINITY8SHADOW**__—Hola hermosa de mi corazon, ami me encanta leer tus comentarios me hacen realmente feliz :3 alegran mi dia. Y mira no tarde casi nada en actualizar….. el capitulo esta muy dramático jajaja pero me encanto hacerlo cuídate mucho y besos _

_**TORMENTA 2104**__— AWWW que deverdad te adoro y nunca me canso de leer tus comentarios :3 son tan perfectos 3 me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo me hace realmente feliz leer eso lo saben :3 y mas que son sinceras … bueno creo que con este capitulo respondi a tus dudas D: las cosas se pusieron dramáticas. Te quieor mucho mil abrazos y besos para ti con todo mi amor cuídate _

_**LADY-DARKNESS-CHAN**__— Hola corazon ya actualizeeeeeeee :D un beso y un abrazo gracias por leerme y comentarme eres un amor te quiero _

_**ASUNA-DONO**__—Hola corazon, de verdad que amo tu comentario :3 me hacen el dia realmente feliz de verdad que esto se vuelve una adicción :3 aww que hermosa tu eres un un hermoso corazon de mango :3 ustedes me inspiran a actualizar mas pronto :3 bueno creo que todas tus dudas se resuelven en este capitulo las cosas se pusieron dramáticas pero aver que pasa… cuídate mucho besos y seguimos en contacto _

_**PENY HDZ**__—Hola mi hermosa Peny de mi corazon bello :3 creo que este capitulo resuelve todas tus dudas las cosas se pusieron algo dramáticas D: jajjaja te extraño y mil gracias por todo te prometo que disfrutare de mis vacaciones cuídate mucho y besos _

_**VEJITAKOKORO**__—Hola amor mio claro que es buenísimo qjue leeas mi mente me encanta que adivinen lo que pasa :3 las adoro cuado hacen eso…. Las cosas se ponen algo Dramaticas en la historia….. actualize mas pronto de lo que últimamente lo he hecho ;3 te adoro cuídate mucho besos 3_

_**Mis corazones lo siento mucho si a veces no ven sus nombres en mis agradecimietnos pero me estoy dado cuenta que Fanfiction a veces se tarda bastante en actualizarme los REVIEWS hay veces en que pasa una semana y a penas me los están publicando pero descubri que primero me llegan a mi correo y ya después se publican en fanfiction asi que los checare ahí para que no me falte ninguna las amo y otra vez mil perdones si mi agradesimiento : ( las amo lo saben **_

_**Ya recordé por que me encantaba publicar todo los días de verdad que amo leerlas a ustedes son lo mejor de mi dia**_

_**Muchas gracias por leer o comentar cuidence mucho **_

_**Las ama Aioro **_


	38. Chapter 38

_**Capítulo 38**_

**Los nervios me carcomían el alma desde hace dos horas que había empezado el juicio, no recuerdo haber pasado y a ver dado mi declaración de los hechos, no recuerdo haberle dicho al juez y a todos los demás presentes todo lo que ese desgraciado había arruinado mi vida, vestida con un traje naranja y las muñecas algo apretadas por las esposas que apenas había notado, mire hacia mi izquierda para ver a Zarbon en las mismas condiciones que yo, me devolvió la mirada y estará era triste y significaba derrota, lo mire confundido y abrí mi boca para tratar de preguntarle lo que sucedía pero nada. Ninguna palabra salió de mis labios, presione más fuerte, trate de gritar pero ningún ruido salía de ella, trate de mover mis brazos pero tampoco parecía que mi cuerpo quería responderme en eso, a mi derecha un hombre trajeado de color piel oscuro y labios carnosos se encontraba revisando unos papeles alado de mi con su portafolio plateado**

—**Abogado Paikuhan su clienta no tiene nada más que decir —dijo un hombre canoso delante nuestro, mire determinadamente a mi alrededor y vi que estaba en juicio pero como había llegado yo aquí y sobre todo porque estaba vestida, el hombre con gafas y barba larga se le quedo viendo al sujeto alado mío por unos momentos esperando su respuesta. El me miro y mi cabeza involuntariamente le dio un No ¿pero que me pasaba claro que tenía muchas cosas que decir, tenía tanto por hablar pero no podía? ¿Por qué, porque me sentía tan inútil?**

—**NO su señoría —respondió cortésmente levantándose, apoyando sus manos en la mesa frente nuestro. Quería abofetearlo, claro que tenía algo que decir, tenía muchas cosas que gritar solo tenía que averiguar la manera del cómo decirlas **

—**entiendo — dijo el Juez y le dio una mirada al oficial que estaba parado a unos pasos debajo de el **

**El pequeño hombre con cabeza de Hongo dijo **

—**La corte llama, al acusado Dodorian a declarar — sentí como cada bello de mi cuerpo se erizaba al simple hecho de escuchar su nombre, Dodorian estaba vivo, efectivamente estaba vivo. **

**Entrando por una puerta, otros oficiales musculosos y me atrevo decir que atractivos encaminaron a un muy esposado Dodorian hasta el asiento correspondiente para declarar hacia el Juez, liberaron las esposas de sus muñecas y el las acaricio un momento mientras se sentaba y levantaba su mano derecha **

—**Señor Dodorian jura decir la verdad y nada más que la verdad ante Kamisama y su señor juez y jurado presente —le pregunto el guardia rubio y musculoso **

—**Lo juro —dijo el sonriéndome. Paikuhan se levantó elegantemente del asiento, coloco sus manos detrás de su espalda y respiro profundamente calmado cuando estuvo a unos pasos enfrente de el, le pregunto **

—**Señor Dodorian ¿reconoce usted a mi clienta Bulma Briefs? — pregunto tranquilo **

—**por supuesto —dijo —la conozco muy bien —**

—**defina bien —dijo mi abogado **

—**ella y yo solíamos revolcarnos — soltó y sentí como mi sangre hervía en ira **

**Todo el jurado y personas presentes en este juicio exclamaron un ¡OH!**

—**recuerde que usted esa bajo juramento —le recordó Paikuhan **

—**No miento hay un video que lo demuestra —dijo Dodoria en su santa felicidad, quería gritarle, quería gritarle que era un vil mentirosos que jamás en mi vida me había acostado con el, que el simple hecho era repugnante de solo imaginarlo.**

—**tengo entendido que en ese video aparece mi clienta y su primo Zarbon en una situación comprometedoramente intima, si estoy en lo correcto la única situación que estuvo con usted es cuando trato de violarla — me defendió astutamente mi abogado **

—**es la verdad, si no me cree….. pregúntele —soltó Dodorian de lo mas tranquilo **

**La corte volvió a exclamar entre murmullos lo que estaba pasando hasta que tres golpes fuertes silenciaron la sala, el Juez dijo **

—**Señorita Briefs ¿niega usted haber tenido una relación con el acusado? —pregunto el Juez**

**Mi mente dijo No y de mis labios no salió respuesta alguna **

—**señorita Briefs responda a la pregunta —insistió el juez y de repente tuve una batalla interna conmigo misma **

**Noooooooo grite, no es verdad dije, yo nunca tuve nada que ver con ese hombre el trato de violarme porque nadie no me escucha … pero ninguna palabra salió de mis labios **

—**Bulma responde la pregunte, diles lo que me dijiste —me presiono mi abogado **

**Aun así nada lio de mis labios **

—**Bulma—susurro Zarbon —Vamos diles, diles la verdad — la desesperación se apodero de mi cuerpo mientras la rabia viajaba por mi Sangre ¿Por qué no podía hablar? ¿Por qué no podía defenderme?**

—**le preguntare una última vez si no lo tomare como desacato por ignorar mi cuestionamiento ¿señorita Briefs tuvo algo que ver alguna vez con el acusado? ¿si o no?**

**No**

—**Si—salió de mis labios y toda el lugar estallo en gritos **

—**bien— el Juez se retiró y con ello el jurado presente. Después de alrededor de unos momentos volvió con la decisión, ni siquiera era consciente del tiempo o las personas que estaba a mi alrededor. No era dueña de mí. No era dueña de mi voz. No era dueña de mi cuerpo, ni de misma**

—**La corte declara al acusado Dodorian Cenji …. INOCENTE de cada uno de los cargos por los cuales se le fue acusado. por lo tanto para Bulma Briefs y Zarbon Cenji se les acusa de Robo, allanamiento de morada, intento de Homicidio en primer grado, Pornografía y falsos testimonios, se les declara culpable con una sentencia de 50 años tras prisión. Señor Dodorian por lo tanto usted queda en libertad de ahora en adelante usted un hombre libre …**

—NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO— grite callándome dolorosamente en el piso, mis piernas me temblaban mientras mi cuerpo era bañado en sudor. Mire a mi alrededor y me di cuenta que no estaba en la sala de juicios sino en la recamara de mi cabaña. Estire mi mano y prendí la pequeña lámpara de mi mesita de noche, me levante solo un poco para sentarme en la cama y mirar el reloj —5:30—susurre aún era muy temprano, lleve una mano hacia mi frente para limpiar el sudor en el mientras que la otra la pasaba por a salvaje melena azul que tenía en la cabeza —solo fue un sueño —me dije para tratar de convencerme —solo una pesadilla—murmure, pero aun así, sueño o no se sintió muy real, las emociones aun corría por cada fibra de mi ser, la desesperación, el dolor, la injusticia e la impotencia de no poder hacer nada para defenderme. Me encamine al pequeño baño de mi cuarto y tome una larga y bien merecida ducha, enjabone cuidadosamente los risos salvajes de mi cabellera. Deje el agua bañara y desasiera todas las ideas o malas pensamientos de mi cabeza, permanecí bajo el agua unos momentos mas hasta que escuche unos fuertes toques en mi puerta. Cerré lentamente la llave mientras gritaba "un momento" envolví una toalla en mi cuerpo y camine en dirección hacia la puerta derramando gotas de agua en el suelo

—Tapion ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? — dije apretando mas la toalla mojada sobre mi pecho, y dándome la vuelta para invitarlo a entrar, mientras caminaba hacia mi habitación y esperaba su respuesta escuche la puerta cerrarse con seguro

Tapion era uno de los amigos más cercanos que había logrado tener en este pueblo. Era un joven apuesto de alrededor de veintiún años de edad, su cabello era una mezcla entre anaranjado y rojo , con un corte algo Punk y peinado en picos, era unas pulgadas más alto que yo y una excelente persona. Por lo que se tiene toda una vida viviendo aquí junto con su hermano y está por el momento completamente soltero

—Vengo por ti—dijo tranquilo observando el lugar —no me digas que lo olvidaste —lejos de estar enojado por lo que sea que haya olvidado parecía divertido

Salí de mi habitación ya completamente Vestida con ese vestido rojo con pequeñas rayas el chaleco naranja, mis botas amarillas y el lazo azul marino en mi cabello.

—Por supuesto que no —dije totalmente ofendida, aunque en verdad no recordaba que era lo que íbamos hacer

El sonrió.

—Bien…. Me alegro que no hayas olvidado lo que le prometiste a los niños, han estado fastidiando con eso toda la semana — pero claro cómo olvidarlo si le había dicho a eses pequeños que le enseñaría todo lo indispensable en mecánica, sobre todo a Oob que fue el que más insistió con el tema, algo tenía ese pequeño que lograba convencerme de todo lo que quería supongo que es porque mi mente quiere imaginar que es el.

—Me lo imagino —dije sonriendo conociendo muy bien a esos diablillos —en ese caso vamos antes de que empiecen a berrinchar —

Pero Tapion no se movió seguía viendo las cuatro paredes de mi sala y las mesitas en ella. Estaba a punto de preguntarle lo que sucedía cuando el se adelanto

—me he dado cuenta de que— y callo como pensando las mejores palabras para decirlo —en todo este tiempo que llevo conociéndote, nunca he visto un retrato de ti en tiempos pasados, no tienes ningún cuadro, ninguna foto, no recibes visitas familiar en navidad, año nuevo o cualquier otra celebración familiar. Los únicos que te visitamos somos nosotros pero fuera de eso nadie—

Sonreí amargamente, aunque consideraba a Tapion como de mis amigos más cercanos y queridos de este lugar y era de mi total confianza no era suficiente, el cree de mí una mentira una mentira que estado actuando estos últimos nueve años de mi vida, nueve años de farsa, de engaño de mentiras, viviendo una vida que no es mía, usando un nombre que no me pertenece, alejada de todos y a la vez de nadie, arrastrada a otro lugar desconocido, tratando de aparentar que todo está bien, que soy una persona normal como cualquier otra en el pueblo. Recuerdo que después de que el ahora Detective Piccoro me explicara detalladamente la situación y me dejara en este pueblo, maldecí completamente mi existencia con el paso de los meses me había acostumbrado y en mi mente me había dicho que era lo mejor, comprendí que si estar lejos y olvidada por todos salvaría a las personas que más amo me dije a mi misma que el sacrificio valía la pena. Pero luego de ese día cuando escuche la voz de vegeta gritar mi nombre en desesperación todo se vino abajo y para empeorar las cosas el se había ido de aquí con una idea errónea de lo que estaba pasando. No podía culpar a 18 por dar esa información, ella tampoco no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando, como dijeron estuvieron por meses buscando desesperada e angustiosamente mi paradero, imaginándose lo peor las más horribles de las cosas, un error mío una pequeña cosa sin importancia a mi ver en ese momento el a ver dejado que Zarbon registrara nuestros nombres en el hotel fue lo peor o lo mejor que puedo haber pasado en el momento.

Vegeta abandono el pueblo odiándome y despreciando el día que me conoció y cuando el se fue una parte de mí también lo hiso una parte de mi murió en ese momento, dese desesperadamente que algo malo me ocurriera, que un rayo me partiera en dos, que me atropellaran o que muriera por las más terribles de las enfermedades pero nunca sucedió, caí en depresión y no salía de mi casa, no comía, no me bañaba, no me importaba nada, fue un día en la tarde cuando recibí una llamada de Piccoro algo me había impulsado a contestar el teléfono esa tarde. Piccoro me había informado la escena que ellos mismos se había encargado de plasmar a mi familia, dos agentes arreglaron el carro de Zarbon aquel que habíamos dejado en casa de Dodorian después de que el muy desgraciado había ponchado las llantas, la detective había comprado una peluca exactamente del mismo color de mi cabello y su compañero del de Zarbon tuvieron el cuidado suficiente de que no descubrieran que eran impostores pero fueron los listos suficiente para hacerse notar y que todos dedujeran que éramos nosotros, las reservaciones del Hotel fue un bono extra que usaron para armar el caso. Piccoro me había dicho cuanto lo sentía pero aun la más sinceras de las disculpas compensaban el dolor en mi corazón. Una vez más había comprendido que era necesario, mis padres siguieron buscando por un tiempo hasta que al fin se dieron por vencidos y cayeron en la mentira. Las únicas noticias que sabía de ellos eran los avances tecnológicos que crecían en la empresa. Solía pasar toda una tarde maravillándome con las noticias de un modo me hacía sentir que estaba con ellos y que ellos estaba junto a mí. Hasta que una noche comprendí que solo me hacía más daño a mí misma atormentándome con las cosas que no podía tener. Esa noche destroce el aparato y no volví a tener noticias de nadie.

Le di una sonrisa forzada.

—si bueno las fotografías no son de mi total aprecio siempre salgo horrenda, mis padres murieron cuando nací y de dónde vengo no deje nada bueno que recordar —al parecer mi explicación fue suficiente para el y yo suspire aliviada. Camino hacia la entrada junto a mi y paso un brazo sobre mis hombros

—en ese caso nos debes una fotografía y no me salgas con que sales fea porque tu eres hermosa aun con la melena revuelta que traes en la cabeza —se burló desordenando mas de lo que ya esta mi cabello, solté una carcajada mientras pasaba una mano por su cintura y juntos caminábamos en dirección a mi taller. Al llegar ya estaba Oob muy cómodamente sentado en mi escritorio de trabajo con las pies descalzos agitándolos en el aire

—ire por mi hermano—me dijo Tapion desenredándose de mi

Yo asentí, mientras lo miraba hasta que salió por la puerta

—tu y Tapion son novios bra —me dijo Oob con infinita curiosidad en sus ojos negros

Oob era un pequeño niño hijo de una familia grande y de bajos recursos, habían llegado este pueblo cuando el era un poco mas pequeño, su madre había informado que donde antes Vivian se les había acabado el dinero para la renta y los habían echado del lugar. Aquí las personas eran mas unidas y consideradas y el líder de los aldeanos ofreció su ayuda y todos cooperaron económicamente, por supuesto la señora trabaja para pagar la deuda y sostener a sus hijos pero este niño de tan solo siete anos de edad, se vivió la vida haciendo favores a los aldeanos en espera de una compensación de dinero y poder llevar algo mas que comer a su casa y a sus hermanos por eso es que en mi corazón se guardo un infinito amor y respeto tenia una compasión con este niño y era el que alegraba mis días mas oscuros, supongo que esa era la razón par la cual casi nunca podía negarle nada.

—porque lo preguntas—le dije consideraba extraña esa suposición algo irreal, el y yo nunca sucedería

—porque pasan mucho tiempo juntos y a veces los veo abrazados —dijo inocente

Yo solté un suspiro comprendió, me acerque lo mas posible al escritorio y le dije

—es porque somos amigos solo eso, los amigos también se abrazan—explique mientras que tomaba mis herramientas y le hacia una señal de que me siguiera

—entonces no tienes novio—me pregunto caminando detrás de mi hasta que llegamos a uno de los carros que tenia por pendientes de reparar

Negué con mi cabeza, no soportando la imagen del recuerdo.

—bien Oob presta atención al parecer seremos solo tu y yo —dije notando la tardanza de Tapion y su hermano, le explique al pequeño niño todo los conocimientos básicos que tenia hacia la mecánica básica, no le explique mas que su pequeña mente no pudiera comprender, aun asi me sorprendió demasiado lo mucho y lo rápido que aprendía en el momento, pase parte de la tarde con el explicándole mas cosas, cosa que lo tubo muy atento en todo momento. Cuando por fin oscureció y nos pedimos entre la platica Tapion apareció por la entrada junto con Hugo.

Hugo era un hombre muy tierno, lindo e inocente, era muchísimo mas alto de una persona promedio, le gente solía no tomarlo mucho en cuenta ya que es de mente lenta pero era una increíble persona era el hombre mas valiente y noble que haya conocido

— lo siento, pero mi hermano y yo tuvimos que acompañar a mi madre a un mandado —se disculpo Tapion

—no importa….. Oob y yo estuvimos entretenidos toda la tarde verdad que si— el asintió feliz y también algo agotado, cuando libero un profundo y fuerte bostezo todos sonreímos

—Ven Oob te llevare a tu casa —se ofreció Hugo mientras lo tomaba en brazos y salía del lugar. Yo me dispuse a recoger todo lo desordenado con la ayuda de Tapion al final apagamos las luces y salimos del taller. Mire el cielo y estaba mas oscuro de costumbre por lo cual las estrellas brillaban hermosamente en el sonreí anonada por la vista y juntos caminamos hacia mi casa

—Bra —susurro, ahí estaba otra vez ese nombre

Le di una sonrisa forzada mientras me detenía en el puente de madera y me recargaba en el para admirar el pequeño lago bajo nuestro

—nos conocemos hace nueve años para ser exactos —yo asentí —y en todo este tiempo me he dado cuenta de que no tienes una pareja —trague en seco ante lo que dijo ¿a donde quería llegar?

—Tapion yo…—fui silenciado por unos labios tiernos y unas manos suaves en mi rostro no me moví, no hice ningún movimiento que significara algo para el.

—Bra —susurro tranquilamente apoyando su frente contra la mia, sus manos aun sostenían mis mejillas —me gustas, yo lo siento dentro de mi—murmuro tranquilamente y pude sentí claramente los latidos desenfrenados de su corazon —se que tu me quieres, soy de los pocos hombres a los cuales aceptas su presencia y a diferencia de Hugo se que sientes algo mas por mi tal vez cariño, tal vez atracción no lo se pero ahí esta —

—Tapion No —murmure

—no mira escucha, si es por la diferencia de edades esta bien, solo eres unos cuantos anos mayor que yo eso no importa ….. aun te vez joven juraría que de mi misma edad si es lo que te preocupa —yo sonreí ante eso, el retiro sus manos de mi rostro y las llevo suavemente a mi cintura

Sacudí mi cabeza de forma negativa mientras le brindaba una sonrisa sincera pero no podía contralar que mi mirada estuviera vacía sin emociones, sin sentimiento, sin amor, coloque ambas de mis manos en su rostro y les di una lente y tranquila caricia

—No es eso —susurre —simplemente no puedo corresponderte —

—porque —susurro

—porque, para volver amar debo sentir que vivo y yo no me siento viva, tu me vez y me sientes, yo te veo pero no te siento una parte de mi murió y no creo poder recuperarla una vez ame solo una vez y no lo volveré hacer mi cuerpo y mi alma le corresponden a un solo hombre en esta vida y la otra. Por eso no puedo corresponderte no me pidas que te quiera no puedo hacerlo no mientras todo mi ser le pertenezca otro no seria justo para ti ni para mi ni para el. —

—Bra pero el no esta aquí ¿o si? El no esta aquí contigo, yo si, no se quien es ese hombre pero lo que si se es que es completo idiota al dejarte —

Una intensa ira se apodero de mi cuerpo

—No digas eso —le grite zafándome de su agarre en mi cintura —No lo conoces no sabes lo que paso —

—se que no esta aquí —dijo el tranquilo

—No es cierto —grite yo cerrando los ojos

—Yo si yo estoy contigo Bra—otra vez, otra vez ese nombre

—NO —le grite —deja de decir eso — lleve amabas manos a mis oídos

—pero es la verdad Bra, quiero ayudarte déjame ayudar, déjame llenar ese vacio en tu corazón—

Mi respiración se volvió dificultosa, de repente todo me dio vueltas y el aire empezó a faltarme el lugar en donde estábamos se sentía completamente caliente

—Bra estas bien —

—DEJA DE LLAMARME ASI —gruñí furiosa

—pero así te llamas ¿Bra que te sucede estas bien?... Bra —so vos se escucho como un murmullo suave, todo a mi alrededor empezó a dar vueltas hasta que estuvo completamente oscuro lo ultimo que sentí fue unos brazos rodearme antes de que tocara el suelo.

—Bra—escuche y lentamente abrí los ojos, la luz calo mi mirada y los cerré de golpe, me sentía muy mal, me sentía muy enferma, abrí nuevamente los ojos para mirar al Doctor del pueblo mirándome con alivio —me alegro que hayas despertado ¿Cómo te sientes? —

—como el demonio —confesé me ardía horriblemente la cabeza

El rio, yo no le encontré lo divertido

—me alegra escuchar eso —dijo revisando mis pupilas con su lamparita —cuando estabas inconsciente dijiste que te sentías como la mierda —No pude evitar reír ¿en verdad dije eso? A estas alturas de mi vida no lo dudaba —bien te are unas preguntas—

Yo asentí

—te estas alimentando bien — asentí en respuesta

—ta has sentido agotada o deprimida últimamente —

—no últimamente no …he estado perfectamente —dije

—Vomito —negué —diarrea —

—estoy perfectamente —dije pasando uno de mis risos rebeldes detrás de mi oreja, el hiso lo mismo con el otro entonces toco mi oído y apretó algo que me dolió, me examino por unos momentos hasta que quito un pequeño dispositivo de el. Abrí mis ojos en asombro y mi boca tembló

—Es —relamí mis labios

—un anticonceptivo algo fuerte —se quedo en silencio unos momentos —¿actividad sexual? —pregunto curioso

Sentí mis mejillas enrojecer al extremo

—No—susurre, el frunció el ceño

—¿desde cuando tienes esto? — me pregunto preocupado sentí mis nervios calentar mi cabeza

—alrededor de nueve años tal vez—relamí mis labios —había olvidado completamente traerlo puesto ¿Qué sucede? —su mirada de preocupación no me gustaba y al no decir nada solo lograba ponerme mas nerviosa

—no te alarmes pero necesito hacerte unos estudios para estar seguro si —

Acepte con miedo mientras el tomaba una Abuja y extraía un poco de sangre para el análisis, me dijo que en cuanto tuviera los resultados me lo diría, lo presione un poco diciendo que la duda me mataría toda la noche y logre convencerlo de que me diera los resultados en unas horas, espere en las bancas blancas , de ese enorme y horrible pasillo del hospital no se por cuantas horas, la curiosidad y el miedo de los resultados me estaban matando. Peor no podía ser muy grave o si digo admitió que durar con esas cosas durante tanto tiempo es malo pero no creo que sea TAN malo, mordí mis unas desesperada a que el reloj se moviera al menos un poco mas rápido, la chica que estaba atendiendo los teléfonos estaba mas ocupada coqueteando con el que entrega los correos, los mire y se veían tan felices parecían tener exactamente la misma edad que yo tenia cuando lo conocí, mirar ese brillo y esa sonrisa de enamorada en alguien mas sin duda me traían amargos recuerdos de mi miseria, decidí apartar mi mirada de ellos no queriendo concentrarme en eso. Es un tema que ya había superado con el paso de los anos, lo había comprendido y estaba bien , por algo pasan las cosas, dicen que todos tienes un destino y parece que el mío esta fichado en la miseria de morir completamente sola y sin amor.

—Bra….. Bra… Bra—escuche que decía el doctor —Bra….. oye Bra… BRA — Con un demonio pensé que conteste la vieja esa y entonces me di cuenta de que me hablaban a mi aun con el paso de los anos no me había acostumbrado al nombre

—Lo siento —me disculpe mientras me levantaba y entraba a su consultorio me pare a unos paso antes del escritorio y espere que me dijera

—Bra siento decirte que, el haber estado tanto tiempo con anticonceptivo genero problemas en tu matriz —

—eso que quiere decir —dije con miedo

—quiere decir que es muy difícil que puedas embarazarte, los anticonceptivos son buenos pero también malos si nos usos de la forma correcta el estar tanto tiempo con el te puso propensa a estar estéril. Mas no del todo no te voy a mentir se que no tienes pareja y ahora puede que no sea tan malo pero debes de saber que el momento en que quieras procrear hay una posibilidad de una en un millón que puedas conceder. Lo siento mucho — cada una de sus palabras hacían eco en mi cabeza, mire a mi alrededor y me levante lentamente mientras caminaba a la salía. Le escuche. Le oí llamarme Bra, lo dijo lo grito pero el problema es que yo no soy Bra yo soy Bulma Briefs, no me di cuenta cuando empecé a correr hacia mi casa, solo quería alejarme de todo y de todos quería alejarme de este lugar, de esta vida de esta desconocida Bulma Briefs es una chica de dieciocho años de edad, hermosa, inteligente y amada, Bulma Briefs tiene una vida, tiene padres, tiene amigos, tiene un novio un amor. Bra no tiene nada. Bra es casi estéril. Bra está sola. Bra tiene veintisiete años de edad, Bra va envejecer sola sin una familia que la quiere que la apoye que la consuele y entonces lo entendí.

Entendí porque no podía aceptar a Tapion, Tapion merecía a una mujer a una verdadera mujer de carne y hueso pero sobre todo viva, yo jamás podía obligar a un hombre a estar con una mujer que es una completa Farsa, como poder estar con alguien que cree conocer algo que es mentira, como poder soportar que cuando te diga te amo lo sientas tan vacío porque no te lo dice a ti, que cuando susurre tu nombre en pleno éxtasis no sea el tuyo si no el otro. Como despertar cada mañana y mirar como un hombre te ve con adoración una adoración falsa de una mujer falsa. Yo no era Bra nunca lo seria. Era Bulma Briefs la heredera de la corporación capsula pero nadie lo sabía y me moriría con eso. Llegue a mi casa y solamente me senté en el sillón. Llorar era algo a lo que ya no estaba familiarizada en anos, simplemente todo lo que pude a ver llorado algún día lo hice esa vez cuando sentí que aun estaba viva. Escuche los toques a mi puerta pero los ignore, no quería ver a nadie, no quería que me consolaran y sobre todo no quería que me llamaran por otro nombre que no fuera el mío, ignorando las voces tras esa puerta camine en dirección a mi habitación y me senté en la silla de mi tocador, mire directamente a la mujer delante mío, ahí estaba, tan real, tan viva como cualquier otro ser pero tan vacía, mis ojos azules habían perdido esa chispa que tenían antes ese brillo que lograba cautivar a cuanta persona mirara, la sonrisa coqueta había desaparecido por una simple mueca o una sonrisa que muy pocas veces o mas bien un numero especifico de personas que lograba formarla. Tome con mi mano fuertemente el cepillo con el que solía peinar mi cabello lo estudie por unos momentos para luego lanzarlo al espejo frente mío, los vidrios volaron por la habitación, mi vista involuntariamente había viajado a un pedazo filoso y picudo con mis manos lentamente lo tome y mire el filo por tiempo indefinido, lo apreté fuertemente con mi mano y lo lleve hacia mi garganta para dejarlo ahí, levente mi mirada hacia el lo poco que quedaba del espejo y mire a una mujer apuntándose ella misma con el objeto filoso ¿de verdad esa mujer era yo? Quería reírme de eso, debatiéndome entre la vida y la muerte y me di cuenta que a estas alturas la verdad no me importaba.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose lentamente me devolvió a la realidad, aparte rápidamente el filo de mi cuello y me maldecí internamente por los pensamientos suicidadas que volvían a mi, ya que, no era la primera vez que lo pensaba, el sonido de la madera siendo rechinada junto con cada paso que daban me devolvió la vida al cuerpo, mi cuerpo tembló de miedo y a penas registre ver que la puerta de mi cuarto estaba abierta, medí mis posibilidades y la ventana que había en la habitación no era lo suficientemente grande para escapar de ella, respire profundo y le ordene a mis piernas moverse, ocultarme no era la mejor decisión de mi vida, aprendí que tarde o temprano te atraparían. Apretando fuertemente el pedazo de vidrio con el cual minutos atrás trate de quitarme la vida, camine a paso lento hacia afuera de mi habitación, exclame en dolor cuando uno de los pedazos de vidrio se enterraron en mis pies, sentí que lo que sea que haya entrado a mi casa había dejado de moverse y temí lo peor, sabia que no era Tapion, mucho menos Hugo ni Oob porque ellos jamás entrarían asi a mi casa. Por lo cual mi mente mando un sinfín de imágenes de quien podría estar a unos pasos de mi y de todas ellas anhelaba con desesperación que fuera un ladrón psicópata violador, matón asesino o cualquier ser despreciable en el universo excepto Dodorian.

Al salir de mi cuarto todo estaba a oscuros, iba manchando el suelo con las pequeñas gotitas de sangre que derramaba mi pie herido, me asome discretamente a la sala para ver que estaba completamente vacía y que la puerta estaba cerrada, camine hacia ella extrañada prendiendo la luz al momento para no estar a oscuros y efectivamente la puerta estaba cerrada con llave

—creo que me estoy volviendo loca —susurre dejando el pedazo de vidrio en el sillón —primero suicida y ahora pierdo la razón que mas sigue —hable conmigo misma. Hasta que sentí como una mano me tocaba el hombre, di un brinco de horro y pegue un grito del susto

—Shhh tranquila soy yo —mi alma regreso al cuerpo cuando me di vuelta y mire al detective Piccoro parado atrás de mi con su uniforme de policía

—quieres darme un infarto o que — le grite llevando una mano hacia mi corazón

—deberías de ser mas precavida —me regano

—disculpa como iba saber que ibas a entrar a hartas horas de la madrugada, me diste el susto de la noche —

—y esperabas defenderte con un pedazo de vidrio —ironizo apuntando al objeto

—no. Esperaba matarme con el —

—que graciosa — yo no le encontré la gracia —como has estado —

—bien—dije —todo aquí es muy tranquilo, las personas son muy amables —

—Bulma —dijo despacio y sentí como un puñal atravesó mi corazón y sin darme cuenta lagrimas empezaron a bajar por mis mejillas por una vez en nueve años me sentía feliz, no me había sentido tan feliz en mucho tiempo de que por tonto que pareciese alguien me llamara por mi nombre al parecer era lo único que deseaba en ese tiempo —que tienes pasa algo —dijo genuinamente preocupado

Negué con mi cabeza mientras trataba de controlar mis sentimentalismo. Por kami me sentía tan feliz

—es que me llamaste por mi nombre y nadie …. Gracias —dije regalándole unas sonrisa sincera. El no dijo nada creo que comprendía perfectamente como me sentía

—me da gusto que te alegres porque tendrás que volverte a acostumbrar a que te llamen Bulma —soltó y yo limpié las ultimas lagrimas que estaba derramando, lo mire incrédula buscando una repuesta el sonrió ampliamente —así es bulma, es hora. Regresaras a casa —

Sentí como el tiempo se congelaba y solamente estábamos el y yo sentados en la sala en medio de la noche y la obscuridad del silencio

—eso…eso significa que….—dije mas no podía terminar la frase

El asintió orgullosamente en triunfo

—te lo prometí… atrapamos a Dodorian —un gemido de asombro salió de mis labios mientras mi corazón empezó acelerase —lo logramos, regresaras a casa Bulma… yo personalmente te escoltaré no tienes nada de que preocuparte esta bajo prisión y en unas semanas será el juicio …. Por lo tanto te necesitamos ….. pero lo mas importante es que volverás y aras justicia —no podía creer lo que me estaba diciendo, volvería , volvería a mi vida, volvería a vivir, volvería a ser Bulma Briefs, mi cuerpo se lleno de felicidad y me lance abrazarlo afectuosamente el gimió en asombro pero al final puso sus manos en mi espalda mientras daba una que otra palmadita

—Oh por Kami gracias…. Gracias….. gracias….. mil gracias —había tanta felicidad en este momento que no cabía en mi cuerpo no tendría la suficiente vida para agradecer todo lo que le debo a este hombre

—Gracias a ti porque con tu confesión podremos encerrar a esos desgraciados —me separe rápidamente para mirarlo con determinación

—cuenta con ello, no omitiré ningún detalle, ya es tiempo que la verdad se sepa de una vez por todas — sonreí excitada por la situación, mis pulmones estaban ansiosos de gritar la verdad y valla que lo aria ya era tiempo ya era hora y ya era el momento.

—bien señora ….

—señorita para usted—corregí pegándole con un cojín

El Gruño

—bien Señorita Briefs prepárese porque será un guerra difícil pero la ganaremos —me aseguro ofreciéndome la mano para ayudarme a levantarme y asi lo hice.

Decidiendo que no quería recoger nada de este lugar que me recordara a mi farsa, no empaque nada y lo deje justamente como estaba, corriendo casi a la camioneta negra blindada de Piccoro, partimos en dirección nuevamente hacia al ciudad del Oeste

—Maldición —masculle a mitad de la carretera

—¿Qué sucede? —dijo alarmado pero aun concentrado en la vista del camino

—no deje una nota, o con alguien avisaba sobre mi partida yo voy a preocuparlos —un sentimiento de culpa me pego de repente por mucho que haya odiado mi vida fingiendo ser Bra no podía negar que gracias a eso conocí a tan increíbles personas que habían ganado un lugar en lo mas profundo de mi corazón, si por alguien vivi sin suicidarme o perder la razón por estos largos y nueve anos fue por ellos, Hugo, Oob y por supuesto Tapion, ellos al menos se merecían una explicación de mi parte —Oh por Kami hay vidrios en mi habitación —lleve mis manos hacia mi boca para reprimir el asombro —van a imaginarse lo peor —exclame yo misma estaba inventado un sinfín de escenarios horribles de los cuales ellos también podían imaginar

Piccoro solto una carcajada

—No te preocupes Bulma todo esta resuelto —yo lo mire incrédula y por un momento el me devolvió la mirada entonces lo entendí

—Protección de testigos eh —dije riéndome en ironía y siguió conmigo

—ellos se encargaran de eso, no te preocupes, también a su debido tiempo lo sobran y quien sabe cuando todo este resuelto si tanto te gusto puede que regreses para darles una sorpresa —sonreí ante eso. Me emocionaba mucho la idea de presentarme ante ellos como era como realmente era Bulma Briefs

El camino duro alrededor de una semana. Piccoro era un excelente conductor pero un pésimo conversador el hombre era de pocas palabras y creo que a veces una que otra quiso asesinarme para que cerrara la boca pero es que tenia tanto de que hablar, tantas cosas por las cuales tenia que informarme, pero lamentablemente no pudo decirme mucho al terminar ellos en la preparatoria seria demasiado raro que un profesor estuviera en contacto con ellos asi que de la vida de Goku, 18, milk y Vegeta era un completo misterio sobre su vida personal si me pudo decir que sabia que Goku y Milk estaban juntos y que atendían el negocio familiar del padre de Milk el de comida internacional. También me conto que 18 se había hecho una negociadora profesionalmente temida, compraba y vendía acciones a un costo sumamente elevados, se aprovechaba de lo vulnerable o nervioso que ponía a sus clientes y lo usaba a su favor para lo que mas le convenía, claro no era nada sucio mas bien era estratégico. Me sorprendió enterarme que empresas Cenji se fue a la bancarrota con el paso de los anos, perdieron clientes, y su economía como contratos fue bajando al extremo en cambio la familia Ouji volvió al poder y ahora era una de las empresas mas ricas de la capital del Oeste, aun estaban asociados con Corporación Capsula y decía que mi familia como la de el aun se frecuentaban pero no quiso decirme mas y solo dejo que me muriera de la curiosidad. Al llegar nos instalamos en un hotel y yo traía una sombrero de playa ocultado mi cabello y unas gafas de sol para pasar desapercibida, Piccoro dijo que era mejor revelar mi identidad hasta la hora del juicio para no correr riesgos

—bien ire a visarle a Neil que ya estamos aquí si quieres dar una vuelta por el alrededor esta bien solo se discreta —me advirtió yo asentí mientras salía fuera del hotel y miraba que había un parque enfrente. Disfrute cada uno de los segundos afuera, el aire, el olor a pasto mojado, el sonido de los autos o los insultos de las personas, mire un parque y camine hacia el dando vueltas alrededor, mire a parejas, ancianos, viejos y vagos y no podía borrar esa sonrisa en mi rostro me sentía tan bien, tan viva tan Feliz

—Papaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! —escuche la voz de un niño —Papaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Donde estas —mire a mi alrededor y me di cuenta que estábamos completamente solos, preocupada me guie por la voz de un niño gritando y mire al pequeñín parado entre los arbustos algo asustado —Papaaaaaaaaaaaaaa—volvió a gritar el niño y no supe que iba a ser que le iba a decir

—Hola —luego rodé los ojos por lo tonto que sonaba eso decirle HOLA a un niño perdido que llamaba asustado a su papa no era lo mas inteligente del mundo, el niño se giro y limpio sus ojos lloros lo cual hiso que quisiera ir abrazarlo y consolarlo se veía que estaba asustado y sobre todo me recordaba mucho a Oob no parecía tener mas de seis o siete años —estas bien ¿estas perdido —pregunte arrodillándome cerca de el, mi corazon latio en felicidad y un nerviosismo se apoderaba de mi cuerpo sentí que conocía a este niño pero de donde

—no encuentro a mi papa …. Estaba con el y luego vi una mariposa y la seguí y cuando me di cuenta ya no estaba —dijo con una voz tan tierna que me derretí junto a el, mirarlo jugar nerviosamente con sus dedos hiso que una punzada de familiaridad me albergara

—Como te llamas —pregunte acariciando su rebelde pero bien cuidado cabello

—Gohan —dijo feliz y me paralice por un momento, lleve mis manos hacia su rostro y lo tome para ver profundamente esos ojos negros e inocente exactamente iguales a

—eres el hijo de Goku —pensé pero mas bien lo había susurrado

—¿conoces a mi papa? —pregunto y gemí en asombro mientras daba unos pasos atrás —eres su amiga como tia 18 —lleve una mano hacia mis labios para retener tremendo grito que saldría de ellos —como te llamas —

—Yo…..yo…yo —empecé a tartamudear

—Gohaaaaaaaaaaaan —escuche una voz femenina aunque suave pero estricta

—Mama aquí —grito el pequeño Gohan girándose y haciendo señas con sus manos

—Maldición Milk —susurre mientras me arrastraba hacia el otro lado del arbusto ocultándome

—Gohan oh que bueno que te encuentro hijo —dijo Milk con amor su voz se había hecho un poco mas madura de lo que la recordaba —ese endemoniado de tu padre va escucharme mira que dejarte fuera de su vista y sobre todo de tus estudios No no ese hombre va a oírme —

—pero mama —trato de alegar el niño

—pero nada Gohan tu iras a la casa devuelta a estudiar —le regano firmemente sentí como el niño tragaba saliva —le concedí a tu padre sacarte al parque a divertirte y mira lo que paso te le perdiste por sus descuidos hay ese hombre tan despreocupado pero me va oír, eso te lo aseguro y usted jovencito compensara las horas perdidas compre unas nuevas cosa que ayudaran en tu aprendizaje si señor usted será alguien importante —elogio ella —así que vamos tenemos mucho tiempo por recuperar —

—espera mama —la detuvo el pequeño Gohan —aquí hay una amiga de mi papa —yo palidecí

—Un amiga de tu papa….. donde —pregunto ella y note sus celos en la frase algo amenazadora

—ahí …..oh ya no esta —susurro el confundido

—¿Cómo era? —pregunto

—Bonita y olía bien —

—asi —dijo mil ofendida —pues también hablare de eso con tu padre ahora vámonos —los escuche alejarse y solté un suspiro de alivio, aunque sonreí al ver que a Milk no se le quitaría lo celos por anos, pobre Goku de la que le espera esta noche con esa fiera mujer. Me levante y alcance a verlos alejarse del lugar. Hubiera querido a ver salido y sorprenderlos con mi presencia pero aun no era tiempo, como dijo Piccoro mi regreso seria una sorpresa una bomba que tiene que explotar en su debido momento, regrese mis pasos al hotel y sonreí cuando la imagen del pequeño Gohan vino a mi mente era mucho mejor de como siempre me lo imagine y ya seria el momento adecuado de presentarme como Kami manda. Pero al menos se que le agrado.

Sentada en el tocador del Hotel tarde en la noche, sonreí ante el reflejo tal vez es la misma mujer que se reflejo en el espejo hace una semana pero en cambio de ella esta era la misma Bulma Briefs de carne y hueso, hermosa, Gloriosa, Radiante y orgullosa Bulma. Prepárate Dodorian porque en unos días veras la ira de la justicia que puede imponer Bulma Briefs.

…**. … ….**

_Hola mis corazones bellos del Mango aquí nuevo capitulo aunque devo de decir que este me costo un poco de trabajo acerlo, había tenido la idea de plantear un capitulo o dos sobre la vida de Bulma en el pueblo pero por mas que lo inetne no me gusto me abrruria y simplemente no se dio asi que opte por la opción de decir lo escencial y llegar a donde quería espero no desepecionarlas por lo rápido que ocurrio, trate de explicar los mas importantante que me parecio si tienen alguna duda con gusto se las resuevo :3_

_Porcierto le cambie el nombre a mi Facebook antes era Aioro Briefs y ahora es Aioro Fanfiction no hay motivos solo lo encontré mas apropiado :3_

**TORMENTA 2104—**Hola mi amor bello de mi corazon, tienes que saber que ame completamente tu Review me saco una sonrisa en el rostro cuando lo lei fue hermoso muchas gracias 3 me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo y jajja lamento lo de tus unas prometo llevarte con el mejor para que las deje hermosas:3 aww yo también me imagino asi a Piccoro y a Neil como esos policías rudos y guapos de la tele :3 corazonzito de mi alma mil gracias por todo por leerme y comentarme te extraño y te mando mil besos y abrazos nos leeremos luego 3

**FATIMA-SWAN—**AWWW mi vida tienes razón que el capitulo fue trágico y triste el anterior y sobre todo que ahora te abras dado cuenta que si bulma se perdió siete anos de su vida con su familia y sobre todo la boda y el naciemiento de nuestro Gohan T.T (prometo recompesartelo luego porque Gohan tendrá un papel importante en esta historia de ahroa en adelante solo por ti) me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo me hiso realmente feliz tu cometario muchas gracias te puedo asegurar que no me canso de leerlo :3… sobre lo que queda de cuantos capítulos Faltan es un misterio hasta para mi no se lo que me lleve llegar a donde quiero ya veremos pero me temo decirte que no les havisare cuando sea los últimos T.T siento que ustedes mismos se darán cuenta :3 aww bella te juro que el dia que llegen a publicar mi libro si Kami quiere serán las primeras en enterarce y no dudes que sus nombres en mis agradecimientos aparecerán ahí y si no llega a tu país yo misma lo subo en línea para que lo leas te quiero corazon y amo tus cometarios muchas gracias por todo y nos leeremos luego

** —**Hola corazon me alegra saber que te haya gustado el capitulo y mil gracias por tu cometario eres un amor me hiso muy feliz haber proyectado esas emociones en ti :3 muchas gracias por estarme leyendo y sobre todo por comentarme cuídate mucho y besos

**GRACI—**AWW mi corazon lo se después de la infinidad de horrorso tiempo que me había tardado en actualizar se que muchas pensaron que me tardaría otros horrores pero aquí estoy y solo por ustedes :3 me alegra saber que te haya gustado el capitulo eso me hiso muy feliz muchísimas gracias por leerme y comentarme eres un amor muchos besos y abrazos de mi parte cuídate mucho y nos leeremos luego :3

**KRISTY—**mi corazon bello y hermoso ya te dije que te adoro :3 loseeeeeee les complique las cosas de un capitulo para otro fue un cambio muy drastrico jajajaja te ame con lo que dijiste de ësto tiene mas dramatisismo que una novela de televisa"eres un amor. Prometo trabajar todo lo posible para ayudar a nuestros amores a salir del drama ;) ahora ¿Cómo que tu cuarto se inunda por la lluvia? :O te juro que te imagine nadando por tu casa jajaja mi loca cabecita ¿espero que no se haya inundado mucho? O que hayan tapado abujeritos bueno cuídate mucho besos y abrazos

**MEGAN DEVONNE—**mi querida corazon adoro ese nombre y a ti ahora que tuve la oportunidad de hablar contigo eres un amor con patas y lo sabes :3 me alegra saber que te guste mi historia y aun tengo pendiente leer la tuya una disculpa pero por estar escribiendo casi no tengo tiempo pero te prometo que esta semana tu fic no se salva de mi lectura y de mi review :3 cuidate mucho y mil besos corazon hablamos luego :p

**RAINBOWGIRL7075—**Hola corazon :3 jajajaja ya te dije cuanto yo te adoro :3 jajaja me dio mucha risa…. Awww mi cosa bonita se que el capitulo era muy dramático peor me encanta saber las emociones que proyecto en ti porque eso par ami quiere decir que logre hacerlo bien :3 muchas gracias, me adoro saber que te guste mi historia y sobre todo que hayas dejado un comentario hermoso en ella muchas gracias de verdad lo ame 3 si tienes alguna duda o reclamación de algo no dudes en decírmela y yo te la respondo cuídate mucho y besos

**VEJITAKOKORO—**hola mi vida bella de mi corazon aww lose como hago sufrir a mi amor soy una horrible pero prometo recompesarcelo muy bien luego (muchas oras de sexo) jajajjaa no es cierto pero algo se me va a ocurrir, si efecticamente nos convenia a todos que el mendigo del Dodorian estuviera vivo de lo contrario bulma pasaría toda su vida bajo protección de testigos lo bueno fue que lo encontré pero no adelanto nada mil gracias por tu comentarios de verdad los adore cuídate mucho y mil besos de mi parte porcierto como estas? :3

**LADY-DARKNESS-CHAN—**aww mi corazon bello prometo recompesartelo luego, mil gracias por seguirme leyendo y por tu bello comentario cuídate mucho y mil besos y abrazos de consuelo de mi parte

**ASUNA'2017—**Hola bella de mi corazon hermoso lose parece que quería volver locas a todas con lo drástico que cambio las situaciones de un momento a otro pero me alegra mucho saber que les haya gustado en especfia a ti aww mi vida de mi vegeta pobresito como lo hago sufrir meresco un castigo pero ya se lo recompensare luego, muchas gracias por tus palabras eres un amor con patas cuídate mucho y mil besos de mi parte

**MIREIA 13—**hola bella mil gracias a ti por tus cometarios tu sabes bien que los amo mas que a mi vida :3 me ase realmente feliz saber que te gusto el capitulo :3 te prometo que are todo para recompensar a nuestros amores por todo lo que han sufrido te mando mil besos y abrazos consoladores muchas gracias por todo cuídate y nos leeremos pronto

**KITSUNETA—**Hola corazon deves saber que ame tontalmente tu comentario de verdad que alegro mucho mi dia mil gracias por eso me sacaste una enorme sonrisa :3 me ase realmente feliz saber que tu me seguias desde el primer capitulo y me hace aun mas feliz que mi fic cumplio otras espectaticas de los clásicos High school( yo también los amo pero tienes razón en que la mayoría son muy igual) y me alegra saber que el mio es diferente para ti ,mil gracias por eso y tienes toda la razón amo este fic amo la historia pero sobre todo amo escribirlo, tratare que nada se me escape porque lo ultimo que quiero es desepcionarlas a ustedes que son lo mas importante para mi (aunque no se si lo hice con este capitulo pero como explique me aburria contar una relato completo de acotecimientos en el pueblo y por mas que lo intente no pude hacerlo asi que trate de dicirles lo esencial) si tienes una duda o estas insatisfecha con algo no dudes en decirla para resolverla :3 te ame totalmente con tu cometario espero algún dia platicar mas contigo para conocerte esta mi facebook (aioro fanfiction) por si deseas agragarme y platicar si no no hay problema nos seguimos leyendo poraqui yo te adoro cuídate mucho mil besos y gracias por todo

**FOREVERYOUR—**hola mi vida de mi corazon aww te mando una abrasote bien apapachonsote con chocolates y besos de consuelo :3 me alegra saber que te haya gustado el capitulo y aun mas a ver proyectado esas emociones en ti muchas gracias encerio yo las extraño también muchisimooo a ustedes por eso trate de aser el capitulo porque las amo mil besos abrazos cuídate mucho y nos leeremos luego

**SAKURYBRIEFS'LI—**Hola esposa bella mia ¿me extrañaste? Oh yo se que si :3 me alegra saber que te haya gustado el capitulo tu sabes lo mucho que significan tus cometatios en mi historia porque los amo también a ti 3 sobre tu pregunta supongo que cuando uno esta realmente enamorado busca por cielo mar y tierra para buscar a la mujer que ama y eso fue lo que hiso nuestro sensual vegeta y por obras del destino llego con bulma lametablemente aun no podía ser cuídate mucho amor mio y prometo actualizaro pronto mil besos y abrazos ablaremos luego

**GABILUVB—**Hola bella volvi con tercer capitulo yo también te extrane :3 tento una pregunta para ti que hace días me esta rondado ¿tu eres la autora de CUANDO TE CONOCI? Esque son el mismo nombre de fanficition… bueno me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo y efectivamente aun no se acaba aun nos falta pero no adelanto nada mil gracias por tu comentario y por segurme leyendo cuídate mucho y mil besos de mi parte

**Saben que las amo y cuantos las adoro **

**Muchas gracias por estarme siguiendo, por estarme leyendo, por soportame de verdad que son unos amores**

**Las quiere las ama**

**Aioro **


	39. Chapter 39

_**Capítulo 39**_

—_¿Aún no puedo ver a mis padres?—pregunte totalmente aburrida recostada en los sillones lujosos del Hotel _

—_No—fue la simple respuesta de Piccoro. Bufe exasperada de sus cortas contestaciones, este hombre era sin duda de pocas palabras y por más que trataba de sacarle información o pláticas sobre algo no lograba conseguir más de tres palabras_

—_Al menos puedes decirme cuando podré hablar con alguien más que no seas tu, porque digo ciertamente ya me han arrebatado nueve años de mi vida y por una vez en años me gustaría saber que paso con mi familia y amigos— o lo que queda de ellos pensé, no podía asegurar que después de tantos años fueran a recibirme con los brazos abiertos. Una parte de mi quería imaginar que al verme, sonrieran felices, me abrazaran y brindaran su amistad y amor incondicional, pero en el fondo de mi corazón me punzaba la realidad, una pequeña astilla en el me decía que ellos me odiaban o guardaban aun un tipo de rencor. Mi alma aunque quería creer internamente que todo el cariño que algún día me tuvieron sigue ahí en el fondo de sus corazones y que después de todo el coraje y el rencor, recuerden lo mucho que me quería tanto como yo a ellos._

_El suspiro, mientras terminaba de colocarse su gorra de policía y guardaba su arma en su cintura _

—_tienes que ser paciente Bulma —dijo terminando de acomodar su corbata —en unas días empezara el juicio y creme que ahí no pararas de hablar con otras personas que no sean yo—se rio un poco —pero por ahora hay que esperar _

—_Bien —susurre después de todo tenia razón—pero ni creas que me quedare aquí aburrida de la vida yo voy a Salir—le advertí_

—_Solo ten cuidado —_

_Me coloque un Vestido rosa junto con una diadema que le hiciera juego trate de acomodar el afro azulado que tenia de cabello y Salí del Hotel dispuesta a dar una vuela, la ciudad estaba un poco cambiada de lo que recordaba, los edificios estaban mejorados, tanto como note la marca de la corporación en varios de los automóviles que pasaban en la carretera, el sol daba en mi rostro así que saque unos lentes rojos de la bolsa para colocármelos, decidida a ir al centro comercial y comprar ropa diferente a la que estaba acostumbrada en el campo, me dispuse a cruzar la calle no sin antes caer de sopetón en el duro pedimento de la banqueta sobre mi trasero._

—_Imbécil —le grite al carro negro lujoso que conducía a toda velocidad esquivando a todos y que por un momento casi me mata, mi corazón latía rápidamente y por alguna razón no pude quitarle la vista al auto hasta que despareció de mi mirada._

—_¿estás bien muchacha? —oí una voz vieja increíblemente conocida, levante mi vista para ver al anciano de traje negro, sombrero y unos lentes rojos de sol enfrente mío acaso era…_

—_¿Director Rochi —dije perpleja _

_El sonrió mientras se acomodaba más las gafas _

—_Ya no más niña solo Maestro Rochi —me dijo ofreciéndome las manos para ayudar a pararme, lo mire por unos momentos dudando si, darle mis manos y aceptar su ayuda o salir corriendo, la última sin duda era la mejor pero opte por la primera, me ayudo a levantarme y estaba a punto de darle las gracias cuando sentí como acariciaba mi trasero y le daba una palmadita —Oh oh sin duda as crecido mucho pequeña Bulma — tenía la vena marcada en la frente por el enojo y la indignación de su acción no dude ni un momento en plantarle la bofetada de su vida, dejando la palma de mi mano marcada completamente roja en su rostro anciano _

—_Usted no cambia Viejo libidinoso —dije con un Tic de enojo pero entonces me di cuenta de una cosa —un momento dijo Bulma —pregunte perpleja acaso el…Lo observe como se acariciaba el rostro golpeado y se acomodaba nuevamente las gafas._

_Sentí como me sonrió atreves de su mirada, coloco sus brazos atrás de la espalda y los sujeto ahí _

—_Usted sabe quién soy —tartamudee no podía ser posible —no es posible ¿pero…pero cómo?_

_El sonrió mientras se daba la vuelta y empezaba a caminar yo lo seguí_

—_se mas cosas de las que crees pequeña Bulma —seguimos caminando en silencio, sentí que el tenia cosas importantes que decirme pero por mi seguridad no podía decirlas abiertamente al público, lo seguí hasta que llegamos a la ciudad y de repente se detuvo frente a una fuente, mire el agua cristalina azul por un momento me hacía sentir extraña estar aquí, el se sentó en el borde de la fuente saco una esfera naranja y jugo con ella entre sus manos._

—_Entonces…_

—_¿Qué es lo que más deseas en el mundo? —pregunto dejándome helada, no me dirigía la vista estaba completamente clavada en la esfera naranja entre sus manos_

—_acaso importa —dije frunciendo el ceño ¿a qué venia eso?_

—_¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres? —_

—_No lo se—respondí a estas alturas de mi vida ya no sabia lo que realmente deseaba _

—_No lo sabes… curioso no lo crees ¿Por qué estas aquí? —_

_Lo mire extrañada_

—_Lo seguí, usted sabe quién soy… pensé que tenía algo que decirme —_

—_¿Sabes quien eres? —_

—_Por supuesto —_

_El levanto las cejas _

—_Soy Bulma Briefs —_

— _¿Lo eres? —dijo viéndome de repente —Bulma Briefs sabe lo que quiere y cuando lo quiere — soltó, me sentía nerviosa, no había otro ruido que el sonido del agua cayendo de la fuente y nuestras voces, la luz del sol estaba demasiado fuerte y aun con los lentes no podía ver con claridad —si te dijera que, existe un método, uno por el cual con unas simples palabras obtuvieras tus más anhelados deseos que dirías —_

_Rodé los ojos, acaso se estaba burlando de mi porque yo no lo encontraba divertido _

—_esta loco y sabe que ya me voy usted no sabe nada —me había dado la vuelta para irme cuando sus palabras me detuvieron _

—_conoces la leyenda de las Esferas del Dragón cierto—me detuvo y me gire lentamente avanzado unos pasos hasta estar a un dedo de el —aquellas que son capaz de cumplir cualquier deseo en el mundo, al juntar las 7 esferas del Dragón e invocar a Shen Long el te concederá un solo deseo, el que tú quieres lo que más desees pero solo uno —_

—_Siete esferas —susurre recordándolo —esa es una —señale a la que traía entre sus manos _

—_la numero 5 —dijo observándola —te faltan 6 —_

—_va a dármela —le hable perpleja —¿no desea nada? —pregunte curiosa_

_El sonrió, mientras negaba en la cabeza_

—_Todo lo que yo desee en este mundo lo conseguí por mi mismo—sujeto con su mano derecha la esfera del Dragón —por eso este deseo no me sirve no hay nada que dese pedir que no tenga ya o que no pueda conseguir —luego la lanzo hacia atrás directo a la fuente sentí como todo mi cuerpo se lanzó por ella —pero si realmente piensas que la necesitas tómala —_

_Estaba completamente mojada, arrodillada en medio del agua, tomando la esfera entre mis manos, era tan hermosa y tan pequeña que cabía perfectamente en mi palma su resplandor naranja era hermoso, la gire para poder ver las diminutas 5 estrellas de un color naranja casi rojo en ella, así que esta era una de las esferas del Dragón, eso significaba que la leyenda era cierta. La levante hasta la altura de mi rostro para verla mejor _

—_Estás viendo lo que realmente quieres —susurro mi mirada dejo de ver la esfera para concentrarse en el edificio delante mío ¿Dónde estábamos exactamente? Y que era eso…_

—_SSJ—_

—_Empresas Saiyajin —contesto a mi pregunta silenciosa, mis ojos se abrieron de asombro, mi corazón se detuvo —es increíble como lograron levantarse con los años _

—_Como… —susurre sin apartar la vista del símbolo de su empresa_

—_son poderosos, muy inteligentes y calculadores no es de extrañarse que volvieran al poder, claro que tuvieron ayuda _

—_la corporación —el asintió —son aliados _

—_tu familia los provee en tecnología ellos financian muy bien… lo único que no pudieron obtener fue su antiguo nombre por eso es el nuevo —_

_Al parecer todo había regresado a la normalidad, la empresa de los Ouji con ayuda de mi familia había logrado levantarse, todos parecían haber vuelto a la normalidad y también con el resto de sus vidas. Nueve años era demasiado tiempo para cambiar a las personas, tenía la certeza de que Goku había formado su familia con Milk, había visto al pequeño Gohan y por lo visto seguían juntos asi que ¿Quién no me decía que los demás tampoco continuaron con sus vidas? Sin mi. Estaban en todo su derecho y aunque no quería creerlo era algo a lo que tenia que afrontarme tarde o temprano._

_Las consecuencias de mis errores. _

—_El… esta aquí—pregunte al viento, al levarme con el agua escurriéndose hasta mis pies y mi ropa mojada y pegada a mi cuerpo me di la vuelta para descubrir que el Maestro Rochi ya no se encontraba cerca de mí, revise el alrededor y nada . pensé por un momento que era otro de mis sueños extraños o parte de mi imaginación pero al apretar la esfera ente mis manos me di cuenta que todo lo que había pasado y dicho era real. _

—_Oiga señorita que cree que esta haciendo —escuche de una voz rasposa, me gire para ver a un gordito con uniforme de guardia y lentes —se ha vuelto loca o que salga del agua—_

—_loca su abuela —me defendí indignada mientras salía del agua, mojando todo a mi paso, sentí su mirada sobre mi cuerpo, entendí que mi ropa se trasparentaba bastante, guarde la esfera en mi bolsa y puse las manos en la cintura —se te perdió algo —_

_Desvió la mirada rápidamente_

—_no vuelva a meterse a la fuente —se dio la vuelta regresando a la entrada del edificio y entonces algo se prendió en mi _

—_espere… espere un momento —corrí corriendo alcanzándolo, tome de su brazo y lo gire —un momento oficial Yajirobe —leí en su gafete— se ve que usted es todo un guardia preparado y muy valiente —elogie el se sonrojo mientras rascaba su cabeza —y por supuesto con una alta moral, no dejaría a una chica indefensa y totalmente mojada sola recorriendo las peligrosas calles de la ciudad _

_El me miro desconfiado _

—_ah si —llevo una mano hacia su barbilla —y que obtendré a cambio si te ayudo —_

_Levante mis cejas, sentía como la paciencia se me acababa estaba apunto de gritarle pero me controle _

—_No es suficiente la gratitud de una mujer hermosa —_

—_la Gratitud no alimenta a los pobres —_

—_por si no lo has notado genio me encontraste en la fuente ¿Qué te hace pensar que tendría dinero? —_

_El lo pensó un momento _

—_quiero tus lentes—_

_Sentí como me caía de espaldas _

—_disculpa… sabes que te los daré si me dejas entrar al edificio e hacer una llamada en la oficina de alguien _

—_Negativo —dijo infle mis cachetes en enojo —nadie entra al edificio sin confirmación o Gafete es la orden —_

—_bueno al menos déjame entrar al baño y arreglarme un poco —_

_El asintió mientras que sacaba una bolsa de papas y la comía en el trayecto hasta entrar al edificio, lo seguí con la cabeza gacha. La recepcionista no nos prestó atención por estar atendiendo el teléfono, Yajirobe me guio hasta el baño de la segunda planta y le ordene esperar a fuera en lo que terminaba, entre directo y me observe durante un momento en el espejo, sabía que no debería de estar aquí, que estaba mal. Que no debería verlo. Peor por más que mi cabeza tratara de convencerme mi corazón me impulsaba hacerlo, había esperado demasiado tiempo para esto y no podía esperar ni un segundo más, arregle más mi apariencia y mire unas cortinas elegantes color naranja que adornaba el lugar, arranque un pedazo y lo coloque en mi cabeza y lo amarre a el para tratar de controlar mi cabello, alise lo mas que pude mi vestido y me coloque mejor los lentes de sol, respire profundamente y mire un momento por afuera de la puerta Yajirobe estaba distraído con una máquina de Golosinas y aproveche para escapar, llegue al ascensor y presione el ultimo piso, si mi intuición no me fallaba, las oficinas de la familia estaban exactamente en la planta superior. El sonido me saco de mis pensamientos y el ascensor se detuvo la puerta de abrió, me sentía totalmente nerviosa, mis piernas me temblaban. Mi corazón quería salirse de mi pecho. Tenia que irme, regresar, alejarme lejos de aquí de el, de todo, no podía perder la cabeza no antes del juicio no podía. Pero cuando vi la puerta plateada con el nombre "VEGETA OUJI'' el sentido de la razón se desconecto en mi, pase una mano sobre mi cabello para tratar de calmar un poco mas la melena salvaje que tenia, me acomode mejor la pañoleta sobre el ocultándolo por completo el color azul, sentí como los lentes se resbalaban y me los ajuste aun mas. Y aun con el vestido mojado me acerque hacia la puerta, la secretaria que debía estar cuidando el lugar no se encontraba, para mi suerte. Estuve a punto de tocar la puerta cuando escuche unos ruido, pegue mi oído hacia ella y…_

_Oh si…. Oh sii….. asi….. si si asi…. Mas duro … siii .. siiiiiii….. Oh VEGETA _

_Lleve una mano hacia mi boca para retener el grito que saldría de ella, estaba en completo Shock, quiete mi mano lentamente y esta me temblaba, una puñalada horrible sentí en mi corazón, como su un cuchillo me hubiera atravesado dolorosamente mi alma, trate de respirar, pero no podía, el aire me faltaba, lagrima quería resbalar por mis mejillas pero no las deje. Apreté fuertemente mis puños cortando mis manos con el filo de mis uñas, sentía el ardor y la sangre caliente sobre ellas pero no me importo retome mis pasos furiosa al ascensor, este abrió y yo me adentre, sentí la presencia de alguien querer salir de el pero no lo deje, con rudeza aplaste el botón para cerrarlo de inmediato, sentí la respiración pesada de quien sea que estuviera detrás mío pero no me intereso tendría que esperar a que esta cosa bajara de nuevo para el volver a subir, lo único que quería era alejarme lejos, no podía soportarlo , no podía estar ni un minuto mas en este lugar, de repente respirar se volvía dificultoso, apoye una mano en la pared metálica del ascensor mientras trataba de respirar mas hondamente, mi pecho Dolía, ardía de dolor y tristeza, mi corazón estaba destrozado no quería creer lo que había escuchado pero era cierto y quien era yo para juzgarlo el estaba en todo su derecho pero por Kami como dolía enfrentarse a la verdad. Sentí mi peso caer hacia atrás y me prepare ante el golpe, pero nunca llego. Unos brazos fuertes y seguros me sujetaron con fuerza y delicadeza mientras me llevaban hacia su duro pecho, la piel de mi mejilla acaricio la seda que era de su camisa, trate de respirar mejor y el olor se impregno de uno masculino y terriblemente seductor, sentí su corazón latir rápidamente y una mirada penetrante sobre mi, levante mi cabeza y la acomode en la curva de su cuello mientras me permitía respirar mas su olor tan embriagador de este hombre _

—_esta bien—su voz ronca y masculina envió escalofríos placenteros sobre mi cuerpo, su aliento caliente había dado directo a mi oído erizándome la piel, sus brazos se había colocado en mi cintura posesivamente sobre ella aferrándome a el, su toque ardía sobre mi piel, no pude evitar el gemido despacio que salió de mis labios, su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente de su pecho podía sentirlo, respiro profundamente y el agarre se apretó mas, me removí un poco, sintiendo que algo empezaba a calarme debajo de las caderas, su mano se había posicionado un poco mas debajo de mi ombligo tan cerca y tan lejos. Respire mas profundamente y sentí como el elevo un poca mas sus caderas, increíblemente seducida, levante un poco mi rostro y sentí su cara inclinarse hacia mi. Antes de que sintiera su boca sobre la mía, abrí lentamente mis ojos, para quedarme estática, sus rasgos hermosamente masculinos estaban aun mas seductores trazados sobre su rostro, sus cejas negras y fruncidas le daban un toque irresistible a tanta oposición y misterios, sus labios delgados y carnosos e increíblemente seductores incitados a ser probados se encontraban ahí justamente como los recordaba, o quizás mejor de lo que había soñado en nueve años, lleve mis manos temblorosas para tomar su rostro y el tembló ante mi contacto, suspiro lentamente, mientras me permitía acariciarlo con tranquilidad, sus ojos negros e intensos se abrieron despacio, observándome, traspasándome mi alma, desnudándome con la mirada, lo mire, me miro y había un silencio placenteramente tranquilo entre nosotros. El sonido del ascensor me devolvió a la realidad parpadee un par de veces mientras me zafaba de sus brazos con rapidez y corría rápidamente lejos de la empresa dejando a Vegeta totalmente inmóvil en el ascensor, corrí, ante el grito de la recepcionista, corrí sin importar lo que dijeran, ante el sonido de los carros de la gente, empujando a todo mundo, me detuve cuando mis piernas me fallaron me senté en la banqueta tratando de recuperar el pulso. Me quite los lentes mientras me deshacía del pañuelo sobre mi cabello para dejarlo libremente _

_Aun no podía creerlo, había visto a Vegeta a mi Vegeta y el, él me había reconocido, me había sentido con tan solo tocarme y su respuesta fue exactamente lo que siempre había anhelado en mis más profundos sueños, aceptación, posesividad, deseo, desesperación, excitación, pasión, amor sobre todo amor había estado reflejada en su mirada, él me quería aun lo hacia lo sabía, olía a él, solamente a el, su olor seductor y masculino y no al de otra mujer, él era mío seguía siendo mío como yo era de el, la simple cercanía de mi cuerpo había logrado endurecerlo en simples segundo tanto como el sonido de sus voz sus caricias y su respiración había logrado excitarme en ese momento. Sonreí feliz mientras me reía, sentía como la vida y el alma me regresaba al cuerpo. Ahora sabía que tenía esperanza Volvería a ser feliz con el hombre que amo. Estaba segura de ello. Me levante sacudiendo mi vestido, me di la vuelta para retomar los pasos hacia el hotel cuando vi al pequeño Gohan frente de mi con una bolsa de comida._

_El me veía curioso _

—_Te conozco —me pregunto con una voz tan correcta pero notablemente infantil. Trague en seco mientras negaba con la cabeza —si…si te conozco —dijo, sentí mi cara azul —eres la mujer del parque…. La amiga de mi papa…. No le agradas a mi mama —Soltó y yo suspire _

—_un momento no le agrado a tu mama —pregunte como era posible si no sabía quién era o si. Gohan bajo la mirada y jugo con sus pies_

—_a mama no le gusta que papa tenga amigas —justifico —tu eres su amiga _

—_si una muy vieja —respondí acariciándole el cabello _

—_no te vez tan vieja —_

—_no esa clase de vejez —dije —que haces por aquí solito —_

—_fui por unos biberes —me informo—Mama ara una gran cena, vendrá el abuelo familia y algunos amigos — me sorprendí que aun siendo muy pequeño este niño era muy inteligente y parecía hablar correctamente —¿quieres venir? —me pregunto —será una fiesta de disfraces —dijo emocionado _

—_No se Gohan yo…_

—_es por la inauguración del nuevo restaurante de mi abuelito, todos están invitados y me dijeron que podía llevar a un amigo… quiero llevarte a ti —sentí como se formaba una sonrisa en mi rostro, este niño provocaba en mi un sentimiento de cariño inexplicable, al principio creí que el cariño se debía a que era el hijo de los que fueron dos grandes amigos en mi pasado y que era lógico que hacia el naciera un sentimiento de cariño pero dos días conociéndolo me hiso enamorarme completamente de su ternura era todo de el lo que lo hacía quererlo y protegerlo, su comportamiento, su pureza, su amabilidad correcta lo hacía completamente adorable. Le acaricie el cabello mientras asentía el saco una pequeña libretita de su mochila y escribió algo en el papel para después entregármelo —esa es la dirección a las 10 no olvides tu disfraz —me recordó me agache lo suficiente para darle un beso en la mejilla que le hiso ruborizar y casi salir corriendo lejos de mi. Lo observe con cuidado hasta que lo perdí de mi vista, suspire un poco y retome mis pasos hacia el centro comercial. _

_Había olvidado por completo la emoción que sentía después de cada compra, prácticamente me había vuelto loca en cada tienda, no había podido dejar de medirme cuanta cosa se posara sobre mis ojos azules, decir que recorrí mil veces el centro comercial de pies a cabeza era poco. Ya al último me dirigí a una tienda de disfraces había meditado todo este tiempo mientras me media la ropa de ir o no ir, si iba era seguro que me toparía con toda la gente que había decido proteger hace nueve años atrás, pero si no iba decepcionaría al pequeño Gohan. Medí mis opciones, no podía decepcionarlo tanto porque, digo a penas lo conocí ayer técnicamente no sabe quien soy. Pero por otra parte el dijo que era una fiesta de disfraces si iba completamente disfrazada cuales eran las posibilidades de que me descubrieran. Tenia aquí en unas hora la oportunidad de ver a todos mi seres queridos y aun así pasar desapercibida una persona tonta desaprovecharía la oportunidad pero Bulma Briefs no tenia ni un pelo de tonta. Sonreí mientras terminaba de pagar mi disfraz. Cuando Sali del centro comercial estaba completamente oscuro, podría tomar un taxi pero me di cuenta que el Hotel estaba solo a unas calles de aquí y tampoco quería abusar del dinero que apenas tenia. Con todas las bolsas, camine por las oscuras calles de la ciudad solamente iluminadas por los pequeños focos en los poster. La luna estaba hermosamente grande e iluminaba, las estrellas brillaban a todo su esplendor esta noche. Fue un momento unas dos cuadras antes de llegar que me sentí observada, el miedo me recorrió por las espina y se me erizo la piel. Me gire levemente para ver que estaba completamente sola en la calle a esta hora de la noche, me gire sintiéndome como tonta retomando mis pasos a lo que faltaba para llegar al Hotel, mis piernas daban movientes torpes uno con otro al caminar, mis manos se sentía sudorosas, mi pulso estaba acelerado sentía una presencia no muy buena atrás de mi, mire de reojo y nada absolutamente nada, nerviosa apresure el paso. El miedo ya me había recorrido todo el cuerpo, no tenia una buen presentimiento. Mi mirada se ilumino al ver las luces del Hotel, pare un poco para descansar dejando las bolsas en el suelo y masajeando mis manos di una ultima mirada para ver una camioneta negra arrancar a velocidad hacia otra dirección. Me quede plasmada unos momentos, mi cabeza se llenaba de ideas psicópatas o asesinas, a estas alturas de mi vida ya no podía pensar nada bonito._

—_eres tu Bulma —escuche al entrar a mi habitación me encamine hacia el cuarto para dejar las bolsas en el y el disfraz en la cama _

—_si…. Siento la demora se me ha hecho tarde —me disculpe aun me sentía nerviosa _

—_Ven un momento…—pidió deje las cosas en la recámara y me quite los zapatos mientras caminaba hacia la sala, una ola extraña me recorrió. Yo conocía a este hombre ¿pero de donde? —Bulma te presento a tu abogado… el llevara tu caso a juicio en unos días —me presento al hombre frente nuestro yo avance aun extrañada por la familiaridad que me resultaba su rostro _

—_Bulma Briefs —extendí mi mano con cortesía. Pero sobre todo como adoraba presentarme con mi nombre._

_El sonrió mientras correspondía al apretón en nuestras manos _

—_Abogado Paikuhan—se presento yo exclame en asombro… esto no era un sueño era mi realidad…. Pero que demonios…—déjeme decirle que me Honra ser yo quien lleve su caso. Piccoro ya me ha informado de toda la situación aun así me gustaría su versión completa de los hecho. Permítame decirle que admiro su valentía por todo esto… de verdad me emociona ser yo quien la defienda y que junto con usted encerremos a esos desgraciados —completo, el abogado Paikuhan me daba una seguridad inexplicable, se sentía un aura totalmente pura, segura y de completa justicia a su alrededor, no pude evitar sentirme totalmente tranquila alrededor de estos dos hombres. Entonces recordé_

—_por supuesto… tenga por seguro que le daré cada detalle sin omitir alguno de toda esta historia — le asegure.. el amplio su sonrisa, entonces me gire a Piccoro —por cierto quisiera comentarte un pequeño detalle — el se puso serio, suspire para luego decirle —cuando iba de regreso al hotel, sentí que alguien me seguía y luego una camioneta negra demasiado misteriosa arranco a máxima velocidad hacia otro lado —el frunció el ceño —también no he de omitir que tuve un encuentro con el maestro Rochi el me reconoció no se como pero sabia quien era e incluso me dijo que el sabia mas de lo que yo creía —mordí mi labio inferior sabia que lo ultimo no le iba a gustar —También tuve un encuentro con Vegeta…_

_El se quedo callado unos momentos, el abogado Paikuhan y yo lo miramos determinadamente al no ver ninguna reacción estaba completamente inmóvil _

—_QUE… QUE —Grito a todo pulmón tuve que taparme los oídos — de quien era la camioneta, ese viejo sabe quien eres y como demonios me explicas tu encuentro con VEGETA —Me grito como una padre estricto que regana a su hija por llegar tarde a su casa en ese momento me sentí realmente pequeña _

—_bueno es que estaba en el ascensor y luego sentí como me faltaba el aire y cuando i….. i cuando iba a caer el me atrapo…. En mi defensa puedo decir que ni siquiera sabia que era el…. Yo ya lo daba fornicando con su secretaria en su oficina como iba yo a saber que me lo toparía en el ascensor salvándome de mi caída— me defendí muy a penas_

—_un momento dijiste en su oficina —se puso totalmente colorado y yo entrecerré los ojos esperando su reacción —BULMA QUE DEMONIOS HACIAS TU ES SU OFICINA —grito aun mas enojado y aunque quisiera defenderme por la saliva que me callo por el grito, tenia razón de estar enojado conmigo, me había excedido _

—_Yo….. pues yo…. Pasaba por ahí y luego así y entonces tu sabes me dije y luego estaba adentro….. y los ruidos el ascensor …. El calor….. la cercanía … pero si ayuda el no me reconoció había escondido bien mi cabello y traía lentes oscuros ni siquiera dijo mi nombre en cuanto en ascensor se abrió literalmente Salí volando —_

_El masajeo sus frente _

—_Bulma puedes asegurarme que no te reconoció —_

—_absolutamente —_

—_y nada mas paso entre ustedes cierto —_

—_en lo absoluto —mentí pero tenia justificación la cercanía era demasiado intima _

_El me miro desconfiado pero no le quedaba de otra mas que confiar en mi palabra, me miro por unos momentos tratar de hallar la mentira en mis ojos desvie el contacto y el suspiro derrotado _

—_hay otra cosa que se me paso mencionarte—_

—_todavía mas —dijo sorprendido mi abogado _

_Piccoro Rio _

—_esta mujer esta llena de aventuras y de problemas créeme que da mas líos que cualquiera de los presos peligrosos a los cuales me he asegurado de encerrar con mis propias manos —bromeo a lo que ambos rieron haciendo que me ruborizara_

—_prácticamente fui invitada a una fiesta de disfraces esta noche —ambos alzaron la ceja _

—_fiesta de disfraces —dijo Piccoro _

—_bueno es una inauguración de una restaurante de alguien sin importancia pero le fallaría a un pequeñín si no voy — trate de suavizar las cosas_

—_te refieres a Gohan —no me pregunto mas bien lo afirmo yo lo mire perpleja _

—_siiii…_

—_al menos tienes una idea que en esa fiesta seguramente estarán tus padres, tus amigos, Vegeta sobre todo y que al ir estarías exponiéndote—_

—_es de disfraces no tienen porque reconocerme — me arriesgue _

_El abogado Paikuhan nos observaba en silencio luego camino junto a mi y poso una mano sombre mis hombros _

—_Vamos Piccoro no seas malo déjala ir…. Compréndela un poco a estado nueve anos aislada de todo lo que ama y de lo que conoce… es una fiesta de disfraces ella asegura y se compromete en no a ser algo estúpido como para descubrirla y arruinar lo que estos nueve años le han arrebatado ósea —dijo dándole un apretón a mi hombro yo mire a Piccoro accediendo a todo lo que decía —encerrar a los desgraciados que arruinaron sus existencia… además que tenga entendido tu también iras y yo puedo acompañarla para tener la situación bajo control necesito familiarizarme con todo _

—_tu también estas invitado —dije poniendo mis manos en la cintura y viéndola dudosa no podía imaginar a Piccoro como un alegre libertino entre las fiestas no era su estilo _

—_mi sobrino Dende conoce al hijo de Goku comparten clases en la escuela —me informo _

—_Vamos Piccoro dique sii prometo comportarme y hacer todo lo que el dijo siiiiiiii _

_Piccoro inclino su cabeza hacia atrás como preguntándole a los dioses Porque a mi y luego asintió cansado mientras yo pegaba un grito por toda la habitación y me lanzaba abrazarlo, le di un beso en la mejilla que logro sonrojarlo y luego hice lo mismo con mi abogado, corrí hacia mi cuarto y me arregle colocándome el disfraz, planche mi cabello azul para que quedara completamente liso, me coloque el disfraz de conejita que había conseguido era algo atrevido pero al verlo una extraña sensación de recuerdo me llego asi que no pude evitar comprarlo, me coloque las orejas y un anti faz que había comprado para pasar desapercibida, me coloque uno poco de perfume y decidida Salí de mi recamara para encontrarme con Piccoro en túnica blanca y un gorro blanco, pantalón azul y unas botas naranjas sin duda era un completo cambio a como siempre lo conocía, mi abogado también tenia una ropa casi idéntica a la de Piccoro excepto por la túnica y su gorro era de un color diferente ambos me recorrieron con la mirada avergonzados _

—_Señorita Briefs es usted—dijo mi abogado perplejo yo sonreí _

—_una cambio de cabello y ropa siempre hacen una gran cambio en una mujer —ambos asintieron mientras me encaminaron a la camioneta negra de Piccoro el recorrido no duro mucho antes de que llegáramos al elegante castillo del propiedad Ox Satan. El lugar sin duda era inmenso y muy llamativo se veía que era una prestigiosa familia. Piccoro prácticamente me había ordenado que si alguien preguntaba por mi fingiera de nuevo otro nombre rodé los ojos ante la idea de volver a fingir otra vida que no es la mía, optamos por la decisión de decir que era un prima perdida de la hermana de Piccoro nacida en una cabaret y por eso había heredado mi descaro en vestimenta y el atrevimiento de mi exhibicionismo, me tomo todas mis fuerzas no reírme a tal absurdez o no golpearlos por el insulto mejor preferí quedarme callada y dar a entender mi enojo y ofensa._

_Al llegar mis ojos se maravillaron con lo hermoso que estaba adornado el salón y mi asombro se vio al ver la mesa rectangular enorme llena de diferentes platillos suculentos, Piccoro y yo bromeamos que apenas eso sería para su Yerno y todos deberían conformarse con que toda la comida seria devorada por Goku. Piccoro se disculpo mientras se alejaba de nosotros me quede platicando con mi abogado mientras el me explicaba unas cosas sobre el juicio hasta que escuche _

—_Oh querida te vez preciosa me alegro de que vinieran —La voz de mi madre se había escuchado por todo el salón me gire levemente para verla abrazar amorosamente a la mama de Vegeta y ella siempre tan elegante con su porte la saludo con igual amor. Mi madre tenia un vestido de la época antigua con holanes al igual que la mama de Vegeta _

—_como crees que faltaría a tal celebración eso si tuve que arrastrar a Vegeta pero mira que yo se como convencerlo —ambas rieron, mi padre camino hacia el señor Ouji teniéndole la mano, le dedico una pequeña sonrisa, mi padre tenia su clásica bata de laboratorio con sus anteojos pasados de modo mientras que el papa de Vegeta tenia un traje negro con una capa roja como si fuera un Rey y sentí como mis ojos se llenaba de lagrimas y mi corazón se oprimía en dolor, Paikuhan poso una mano sobre mi Hombro brindándome un poco de consuelo _

—_se fuerte…. Pronto todo acabara y estarás disfrutando con ellos — me prometió, _

—_Señora Briefs me alegro que haya venido —la saludo Milk elegantemente con un vestido color azul rosa y una diadema de princesa, alado de ella Venia Goku pero por Kami se veía tan apuesto aun con el cabello dorado que no entendía porque se lo pinto pero lucia bien en el con ese traje naranja con azul de pelea , saludo a mi padre y el le devolvió la sonrisa se le notaba el aprecio entre ambos _

—_Ya empezó la fiesta chicos —lleve una manos hacia mi boca para no gritar entrando por esa puerta alado nuestro paso krilin junto a 18 se le veía un poco mas alto y fornido sin duda había madurado con el tiempo tenia un traje anaranjado como de pelea , 18 tenia una mirada mas suave y su ropa un poco mas femenina pero la hacia lucir realmente hermosa, aun mantenía el mismo corte de cabello con el que la había conocido_

—_Yo… no puedo estar aquí —susurre dándome la vuelta para alejarme pero el me tomo del brazo deteniéndome _

—_Tienes que entender que no siempre puedes huir de aquello que te atemoriza, tienes que aprender afrentar tus miedos tu sabes que tarde o temprano esto pasara ahora no saben quien eres pero lo aran y entonces querrán una explicación estoy completamente segura que ya te casaste de Huir no viajaste tanto para comportarte como una cobarde…. De ser así no eres la Bulma Briefs que creí que eras —me quede completamente tiesa ante sus palabras tenia razón, ya había huido por bastante tiempo de mis problemas ya no era una niña llorona de 18 años tenia 27 años y era una mujer madura y fuerte tenia que soportar esto a toda costa. _

—_tienes razón —dije girándome para verle —ya me canse de Huir afrontare esto porque soy la Gran Bulma —luego me reí — y dado que estas tan inclinado ayudarme, bailaras conmigo cuando la música toque — le advertí el palideció, luego sentí que alguien le daba unos golpecitos a mi pierna, me gire para ver al pequeño Gohan era increíble que con tanta multitud disfraza el logro reconocerme _

—_viniste —sonrió ofreciéndome un jugo —el es mi amigo Dende —presento a un niño que era exactamente la replica de Piccoro en pequeño _

—_Hola —salude _

—_Hola y tu eres —me pregunto Dende a lo que me quede muda, Gohan también se quedo callado pues el aun no sabia mi nombre estuve apunto de decir el nombre de Bra cuando Piccoro nos alcanzo _

—_ella es una amiga y no la cuestionen —ordeno ambos niños asintieron —Hola Gohan—saludo con cierto cariño que me extraño ver en el _

—_Hola señor Piccoro ¿se esta divirtiendo —pregunto el niño alegre _

—_la verdad no pero bueno —le dijo a lo que Gohan rio _

—_ya saludo a mi papa….. mi padre dijo que la misión del otro día había sido muy emocionante cuando atraparon a esos delincuentes… prometió incluso llevarme a un operativo y enseñarme unas cosas con ustedes —dijo emocionado yo mire a Piccoro confundida, operativo, atrapar, delincuentes, eso que demonios significaba_

—_a que te refieres —pregunte a Gohan Piccoro se quedo mudo _

—_Oh si mi papa es policía como el señor Piccoro ellos encierran a los malos, y algún día yo también seré como ellos pero mi mama tiene otros planes para mi futuro ella dice que eso es muy peligroso y que me convertiré en un rebelde, ella quiere que sea un famoso científico reconocido como el Dr. Briefs —me quede completamente muda y luego mire con mi peor mirada asesina a Piccoro me había mentido, y eso me lo había ocultado _

—_tu mama tiene razón Gohan… ahora vallan a jugar a otro lado —ordeno sabia que estaba enojado por su mentira, me dijo que no tenia mas contacto con ninguno de ellos y no era cierto tenia una completa información de lo que había sido de la vida de cada uno de ellos y me lo había ocultado _

—_si señor Piccoro —dijeron ambos, para luego retirarse corriendo dispuestos a jugar, me gire acusadora hacia Piccoro, Paikuhan prefirió dejarnos solos _

—_Y bien —dije colocando mis manos en mi cintura —quieres explicarme o presentarme a tus compañeros policías ¿Qué mas me has ocultado? _

—_Bien te lo oculte peor era necesario de vez de saber que…_

_Fue lo ultimo que escuche entrando por esa puerta con el cabello dorado al igual que Goku entraba Vegeta con un traje azul de batalla y junto a el se encontraba nada mas y no otro que la desgraciada y Zorra de Zangya, sentí como mis puños se apretaron en coraje, como mi corazón latirá rápidamente, como la sangre me hervida de odio y celos ¿Por qué de entre todas las mujeres en este mundo se había decidido por Zangya? Tal vez me estaba apresurando no venían tomados de la mano ni nada que simulara ser una pareja pero venían juntos y el simple hecho de imaginar que eran íntimos amigos me enfermaba porque, porque ella, porque Zangya una de las mujeres que mas había odiado en toda la vida que era responsable de gran parte de todo mi sufrimiento, que también la aria pagar por todas las humillaciones que me había ocasionado en el pasado porque ¿Por qué ella vegeta? _

_Su mirada se cruzo con la mía, me recorrió de pie a cabeza para al final clavar sus ojos negros sobre los míos azules ya no había amor, ya no había pasión, solo había odio en ese momento reflejada en mi mirada _

…_**.. …. ….. ….. …...**_

_Holas mis corazones del mango. Siento mucho la tardanza pero no ha sido una muy buena semana para mi emocionalmente. Ase poco me entere que ambos de mis padres tienen una pareja, ellos llevan separados 3 años y enterarme que ambos tienen pareja no muy agradable para mi, me afecto un poco emocionalmente y por mas que trataba de escribir para distraerme no lo conseguia ahora que han pasado los días y con alluda de mis amigas he logrado comprender un poco mas la situación aun es difícil para mi pero pues no es nada grabe y tampoco algo que puede hacer es la vida de ellos y quien soy yo para arruinarles la felicidad. Me alegro a ver podido terminar el capitulo, de verdad que escribir es lo mejor para mi me sube demasiado el animo y mas por que es dedicado a usted gracias por todo._

_**Adreita 1500… **__Hola corazon sabes una cosa YO TAMBIEN TE AMO :3 ame todo tus dos cometarios realmente leerlos me subio el animo cuando mas lo necesitaba, muchas gracias tratare de no tardarme tanto y acutalizare mas rápido por ti 3 sobre tu pregunta ¿Por qué Aioro? Bueno es un nombre que amo lo había leído en de otra forma y yo lo acomode asi Aioro que significa azul mi color favorito y Aorio es el nombre de mi personaje de mi libro :3 por eso mi nombre en Fanficition es Aioro :3 Te amo mucho, te adoro te quiere Aioro cuídate mucho mil besos y abrazos _

_**Fatima-Swan… **__Hola corazon jajaja de verdad que ame tu comentario y si Bulma estuvo nueve años sin sexo pobresita la puse e abstinencia mucho tiempo pero es que si no es con vegeta no es con nadie mas :3 jajaja ame lo de los prostíbulos xD.. y tienes toda la razón nueve años eran muchos al principio había pensado nomas ponerle los tres anos o sumarle los dos que estuvo vegeta en la habitación del tiempo osea 5 pero luego me di cuena que quería que tuviera mas o menos la misma edad que en la serie cuando exploto la nave y para eso tuvo que ser necesarios los 9 años T.T pero sigue siendo guapa ;) para mi esa fue la mejor época de Bulma :3 …. Ahora QUE EMOCION tiene que avisarme cuando subas tu Fic estoy ansiosa por leerlo te lo juro ya me tendras ahí al pendiente como fiel seguidora y obviamente dejándome mi cometario y recomendándote awww estoy ansiosa por leerte :3 con lo poco que me explicaste del Fic me dejastes ansiosa actualiza 3 jajaja cuídate corazon y besos _

_**Infinity8Shadow… **__Hola hermosa a mi me encanta también leerte me alegras el dia te lo juro :3 me alegro mucho saber que te haya gustado el capitulo y aquí te dejo otro a ver que te parece te prometo ya no tardarme te juro que yo amo escribir y sobre todo actualizar para ustedes pero con todo lo que traía me fue imposible y mi inspiración se corto pero ya volvi y todo por ustedes muhcas gracias enserio cuídate muchooo mil abrazos y besos _

_**Roxemarie… **__jajajaja Hay mi amor como que de nuvo estas castigada eres una chica mala ;) jajaja tu pórtate mal y cuídate bien he :D me alegro mucho saber que te gustara el capitulo aquí te dejo otro y espero que también te guste cuídate mucho diviértete anda de Vaga y disfruta al máximo tus vacacione hermosa besos …_

_**Vejitakokoro… **__Holaaaaaaa corazon :3 me alegro mucho que te haya gustado el capitulo muchas gracias….. yo también amo a piccoro y a Milk es difícil no imaginármela celosa la amo de esa forma :3….. no te preocupes yo me encargare de que los malos en esta historia tengan su buen merecido :D …. Yo estoy mejor gracias 3 cuidate mucho hermosa besos y mil abrazos _

_**Lady Darkness… **__Hola corazon ….. Loseee es muchísimo tiempo pero ____tienes toda la razón nueve años eran muchos al principio había pensado nomas ponerle los tres años o sumarle los dos que estuvo vegeta en la habitación del tiempo ósea 5 pero luego me di cuenta que quería que tuviera mas o menos la misma edad que en la serie cuando exploto la nave y para eso tuvo que ser necesarios los 9 años pero aun siguen siendo guapa :D gracias por seguirme leyendo te adoro cuídate mucho y besos_

_**Gabbi… **__Hola hermosa no sabes lo feliz que me haces a leer que tu me seguias desde el principio y sobre todo que mi historia te haya gusto de verdad muchas gracias me hiciste realmete feliz y me sacaste una sonrisa cuando mas lo necesite :3 con lo de mi libro prometo tenerlas actualizas sobre lo que pase y les tengo las sorpresa que cuando sea el ultimo capitulo les dare las tres opciones que tengo para un nuevo fic ustedes votaran por cual quieren leer para yo empezarlo el que Fic que tenga mas botos de comentarios será el que empezare ustedes deciden… cuídate corazon besos y muchas gracias por todo 3_

_**Guest… **__Holaaa corazon loseeee nueve años son muchos al principio había pensado nomas ponerle los tres anos o sumarle los dos que estuvo vegeta en la habitación del tiempo osea 5 pero luego me di cuena que quería que tuviera mas o menos la misma edad que en la serie cuando exploto la nave y para eso tuvo que ser necesarios los 9 años. Pero a mi ver esa fue la mejor época de Bulma se veía muy hermosa en ese tiempo :D te prometo que todos los malos de esta historia lo pagaran caro de verdad te ame con lo de DURO CON LOS CENJI JAJAJA me sacaste una sonrisa en ese momento muchas gracias.. me alegro lo de tu cuarto hermosa y tus desveladas espero que no tengas ojeras por que yo si las tengo bien marcadas pero por ver películas de terror cuídate mucho hermos hablamos luego besoos y abrazoos _

_**GabilU VB… **__Volviii amor mio :3 yo también las extraño T.T perdón por no acutalizar pero por todo lo que traía mi inspiración se fue pero ya estoy mas tranquila y volvi porque las quiero 3 gracias por todo hermosa por leerme por comentarme por apollarme de verdad gracias cuídate mucho y besos_

_**Tormenta 2104… **__Mi hermosa amiga del mango sabes que yo te quiero mucho 3 tus comentarios siempre alegran enormemente mi dia de verdad no sabes como 3 me alegra saber que mi historia te guste cada vez mas eso me ase realmente feliz y claro que estoy emocionadísima por ver la película arrastrare a todos mis amigos para que la vean conmigo solo espero que no se tarden mucho en traerla porque muero por verla :3 te quiero te adoro te amo gracias por todo hermosa cuídate mucho y besos _

_**MiisaMiwa… **__Jijiji siii es que con mis amigas solemos decir eso de amor con patas es un cariño extraño entre nosotras :D … Volvio Bulma :3 me encnata tu emoción de leer mi Fic. Y tu correteada por ir a comprar el pan para terminar de leer te adore encerio 3 mil gracias por todo hermosa mil besos a ti también te quiero mucha abrazoos y tratare de actualizar mas rápido 3_

_**Mireia 13… **__Hola hermosa lamento la tardanza pero por todo lo que me ha pasado últimamente mis animos estaban en los suelos pero ya estoy mejor prometo actualizar mas rápido para ti me alegra que te siga gustando la historia cuídate mucho y mil besos y abrazos _

_**Rainbowgirl 7075… **__Hola bella me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo y no fueron 7 si no 9 anos los que se perdió nuestra Bulma T.T soy malvada lo se pero era necesario te amo 3 jajajaj te ame hubiera dado lo que se apara verte o aver oído tu chiflado jajaja tu familia te ama 3 me alegra saber la emoción que tienes con mi historia aquí te dejo el capitulo y te prometo actualizar pronto muchas gracias por tus palabras nos aves lo mucho que significan para mi eres un amor de mujer cuídate mucho y besos _

_**Valeriia. Mqz … **__ mi hermosa Valeria de mi corazon no sabes lo feliz que me hace saber que te a gustado mi capitulo y mas sobre las ideas que me diste en Facebook de verdad te adore me diste una gran idea que me servirá perfecta para un capitulo te lo devo a ti muchas gracias 3 aun estoy al pendiente de tu acutalizacion en tu fic que por cierto me encanto 3 ya me tienes de seguidora :3 aquí te trago la actualización y te lo dejo por facee tu no te preocupes eres un amor y seguimos en contacto mil besos y cuídate mucho _

_**HillaryQueensaiyan… **__Hola corazon me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo aquí te dejo el siguiente y mil perdones por la tardanza pero por todo lo que traía la insipiracion se me fue pero ya volvi y voy con todo jajajja cuídate mucho hermosa besos y abrazos_

_**Jade(esposa) **__esposa mia de mi corazon que te puedo decir mas que muchas gracias por todo de verdad que tu me has subido el animo en estos días me hacer reir muchismo eres un amor de persona de amiga de todo te quieor mucho me encantan las ideas que teienes par anuevos fic y te repito tienes que publicarlos porque yo sere fiel seguidora te amor hermosa besos y hablamos luego _

_**Muchas gracias por todo hermosas **_

_**Tratare de actualizar pronto la inspiración volvió a mi y pienso aprovecharla **_

_**Cuidence **_

_**Las ama **_

_**Aioro **_


	40. Chapter 40

_**Capítulo 40**_

Mi respiración agitada era cada vez fuerte a la vez que mi furia incrementaba, el corazón me latía con fuerza mientras el odio, la traición el dolor eran sentimientos que desgarraban mi alma. Su mirada, era de completa curiosidad y satisfacción, sus ojos ahora verde azul eran igual de penetrantes y seductores recorrieron mi cuerpo una y otra vez como complacido con lo que veía enfrente. Me sonrió no de una manera buena o una seductora que prometía algo excitante, No, era una sonrisa malvada y perversa ladina, haciendo que un escalofrió frio recorriera mi cuerpo. Acercando su mano derecha a la cintura de Zangya la poso suavemente ahí mientras se acercaba a su oído para susurrarle algo que ella sonrió igual de perversa. Regreso su mirada hacia mí, mientras sonreía más perversamente. Rodé los ojos mientras me daba la vuelta para caminar lejos de ahí, si permanecía un segundo más en ese lugar era capaz de quitarme el antifaz y lanzarme a desgreñar a la desgraciada. Mi cabeza daba un sinfín de ideas de lo que la muy zorra pudo haberle inventado para ponerlo en mi contra, volteando todo hasta donde más le convenía, mi sangre hervía con deseos de asesinarla, de asesinarlos a los dos y borrar esas sonrisas malvadas de sus rostros. La música se hiso presente, mientras las luces eran bajadas y las de colores iluminaban la pista de baile, el humo que desprendió una maquina hiso que mi vista se tornara borrosa era muy difícil poder ver con todo esto, tosí un poco mientras que agitaba mi mano para alejar el humo de mi rostro pero era imposible ¿pero quién demonios podía bailar con eso? Me pregunte

—Vamos a bailar— escuche la voz de Milk tras el micrófono la música se escuchó más fuerte mientras que los demás se adentraban a la pista y empezaban a moverse. Busque con mi mirada a Piccoro o Paikuhan pero nada. Donde se habían metido esos endemoniados hombres se supone que no iban a dejarme sola. Bufe mientras recorrí casi medio salón, siendo muy cuidadosa de que mi familia no me viera y aun que lo hiciera dudo que me reconocerían en nueve años las personas cambian mucho más aparte la mayoría iba disfrazados y quería creer que el anti faz ayudaba mucho, y si eso fallaba me había resignado a decir que era un prima perdida de Marron ya había ensayado palabras estúpidas para que me creyeran ya que era más lógico decir que era pariente de Marron a prima perdida de Piccoro. De todos modos confiaba que entre la obscuridad, los cambios de colores y el humo era difícil de que me reconocieran. Aun así me sentí observada todo el tiempo, los ojos de alguien se clavaban fijamente en mi espalda desde hace un rato su mirada me calaba en la nunca y me hacía sentir nerviosa.

El ritmo cambio mientras empezaba una canción más lenta y romántica, las parejas empezaron a formarse y bailando tranquila y suavemente. Aun no podía encontrarlos a ninguno de los dos. Mire al pequeño Gohan desde lejos junto con Dende y decidida iba ir a preguntarle si no lo habían visto pero una mano me jalo fuertemente volteándome, colocándose posesivamente en mi cintura mientras entrelazaba nuestros dedos con la otra sin delicadeza, rozando mejilla con mejilla me susurro

—Baila conmigo mujer —gemí entre sorpresa y horror ante sus seductora voz, no le conteste, no podía hacerlo, mi cuerpo se tensó mientras mi corazón latía fuertemente y las manos me sudaban, aspiro fuertemente mi cuello para empezar a moverse sin esperar mi respuesta, trate de zafarme pero por más fuerza que aplicaba no lograba hacerlo, el lograba sujetarme más fuerte, para que no pudiera alejarme—No querrás hacer un espectáculo ¿o sí? Mejor copera —me amenazo con su voz fría, me mordí la lengua evitando que saliera el tremendo insulto que era dirigido para él, nos movimos lentamente aun sin vernos, mejilla con mejilla vistas diferentes, respiración entrecortadas, podía sentir el latido de su corazón tan fuerte como el mío, su cuerpo nervioso aunque aparentaba estar seguro, su mano ardía en mi piel al igual que su cercanía, esto no estaba bien, tenía que separarme antes de que las cosas se complicaran y el hecho de recordarlo llegar con Zangya hacia que mi furia volviera en todo mi cuerpo, me moví solo un poco para incrustarle mi tacón en su pie izquierdo escuche su quejido de dolor ahogado mientras que me soltaba desprevenido. Aproveche para caminar lejos de ahí, ya era hora de irme, había tenido suficiente, seguí buscando al par de idiotas que me habían acompañado para nada, abrí la puerta del salón alejándome del lugar para tratar de calmarme un poco estaba demasiado alterada

Llegue a una jardín más privado con una laguna en el centro, las pequeñas luces iluminaba el lugar dándole un aspecto romántico, tonterías pensé ahora todo eso me resultaba molesto camine por los pasillos alrededor del jardín notando que estaba completamente sola, el silencio era notorio pues todo mundo se encontraba festejando adentro del salón. Me recargue en el barandal apoyando mis codos y mi cara en la palma de mis manos, mientras suspiraba suavemente. Cuando estuve ya lo suficientemente tranquila para regresar y no querer asesinar al primero que me encuentre me di la vuelta para regresar a la fiesta cual fue mi sorpresa de ver a Vegeta frente a frente otra vez, me tomo de nuevamente de la cintura y con una mirada perversa y lujuriosa me acerco violentamente hacia su pecho mientras que presionaba dolorosamente sus labios contra los míos. Me beso. Me beso con furia, desesperado y hambriento, trate de zafarme, lo golpe en el pecho pero solo logre apretarse aún más. Tomo mis manos y las sujeto detrás de mi espalda en el barandal mientras me besaba con más pasión no fue mucho el tiempo que pude resistirme para luego corresponderle con la misma intensidad, su lengua luchando con la mía ferozmente, mordiendo, succionado, jadeando, la falta de aire se hiso presente nos separamos solo unos segundos cuando logre zafarme de su agarre y fui yo la que me lance nuevamente a besarlo, lleve las manos hacia su cuello mientras me aferraba a el y lo besaba con fuerza, recorrió mi cintura, mi espalda para luego bajar hacia mis piernas para tomarlas, me sentó en el barandal, mientras apretaba mi trasero y luego volvía hacia mis piernas enroscándolas en su cintura, los jadeos se escuchaban fuertes, el calor de nuestros cuerpos era cada vez mas insoportables, sentía como toda la ropa nos estorbaba, me apretó mas restregándome su ya endurecido miembro, gemí ansiosa contra el. El sonrío mientras susurraba

—no sabes cuanto voy a disfrutar fornicarte —sus palabras habían sido como una balde de agua fría para mí, me había dejado completamente helada, sentí como mentía una mano entre mis muslos y fue cuando reaccione dándole una fuerte cachetada marcando su cara de rojo, se detuvo llevando una mano hacia su rostro acariciándose el lado lastimado, tenía tanta ira tanto enojo hacia el. Levantando mi mano dispuesta a golpearlo cuantas veces se me diera la gana hasta desquitar toda la frustración y la ira en mi, levante mi mano para ser detenida fuertemente la muñeca —como te atreves —rugió con odio

—como te atreves tu —grite llena de ira empujándolo y bajándome del barandal —como te atreves a tratarme como otra de tus mujerzuelas —le grite empujándolo más fuerte, me tomo mientras me estrellaba en la pared aprisionado mis brazos a cada lado de mi cuerpo

El sonrió con arrogancia

—Como si no lo fueras ahora no te hagas la digna —respondió logrando que lo mirara de forma asesina mientras forcejaba para alejarme —solo te trato como lo que eres —rio —que esperabas que te dijera que hiciéramos el Amor—se carcajeo —que te amo —sonrió malvado mientras se acercaba a mi oído —yo solo quiero fornicarte —

—eso no va a pasar —grite yo mirándolo con fuego al igual que el a mí —ni en tus más retorcidos sueños

—Oh claro será porque aun eres la perra de Zarbon —dijo y me quede helada —créeme Bulma no creo que al muy bastardo le moleste y si es así me vale un carajo, de verdad creíste que no te iba a reconocer, maldición puedes engañar a tus padres a los míos a tus inútiles amigos al imbécil de Kakaroto pero no me engañas a mi, reconozco tu olor, el azul de tu mirada, tu esencia tu presencia de verdad creíste que con un vulgar disfraz y una estúpida mascara no me daría cuenta — grito quitándome el antifaz del rostro para tirarlo furiosamente al suelo

—con él no te metas —le grite sacando fuerzas no sé dónde para empujarlo y lograr zafarme —Tú no sabes nada— de todo lo que había dicho solo podía defender una cosa no podía permitir que insultara a Zarbon no después de todo lo que había hecho por mi, no después de que me haya salvado la vida y condenarse nueve años en una prisión privándose de su libertad solo para protegerme.

—NO ME INTERESA SABERLO —Grito con completo odio enrojecido

—NO ESTOY AQUÍ POR TI —mentí desviando mi mirada, el guardo silencio —tenía que regresar y pronto entenderás porque

El rio en carcajadas lo mire para ver esa risas malignas, paso una mano por su melena dorada y me vio

—De verdad que eres descarada — trono su cuello —no puedes regresar después de nueve años y joderle la vida a todos —

—solo quiero arreglar las cosas —

—no es necesario, no te necesitamos estamos bien sin ti lo hemos estado este tiempo y lo estaremos el que viene así que por que no te largas a revolcarte con el poco hombre que tienes de pareja — pude haberme enojado e insultado por sus hirientes palabras si no hubiera notado el dolor en ellas, su corazón destrozado me carcomía el alma. No sabía que tanto había hecho en el corazón de Vegeta solo sé que su comportamiento, su frialdad y su crueldad era gracias a mí. Suspire

—pero yo si los necesito —susurre pero sé que me había escuchado ya que me dio la espalda —pronto entenderás porque hice lo que hice y porque paso lo que sucedió y aun así sabiendo la verdad sigues odiándome te prometo que are hasta lo imposible por que vuelvas amarme como lo hacías. Porqué aunque quieras negarlo tu me amabas igual como yo te sigo amando. Nunca he dejado de amarte

Silencio él no decía nada solo veía como los músculos de sus espalda se tensaban sobre su traje azul

—y te juro que are pagar a quienes te alejaron de mi todo este tiempo — no recibí respuesta quise acercarme y abrazarlo para atrás pero no soportaría otro de sus rechazos, me di la vuelta tome en anti faz del suelo para colocármelo nuevamente en el rostro después de amarrarlo fuertemente para evitar que no callera retome mis pasos al salón

—No puedes arreglar lo que se ha roto —lo escuche susurrar

—pero puedo intentar repararlo — dije mientras me giraba solo para verlo negar con la cabeza

—una vez que una relación se marchita es muy difícil que vuelva a florecer — camine los pasos que me quedaba hacia el, lo rodé para estar nuevamente frente a frente, lleve mis manos hacia sus mejillas y tome su rostro para clavar mi mirada en la suya, me dolía tanto ver esa soledad y esta tristeza de su alma, me acerque solamente para rosar nuestros labios, en un tierno beso, lento, tranquilo y con todo el amor que le tenía dentro. Junte nuestras frentes y aun con los ojos cerrados le susurre

—tienes que entender, que tu alma, tu corazón, todo tu ser es mío, me pertenece todo de ti —sentí sus fuerte respiración —no importa el tiempo, la distancia o los otros tu eres mío tanto como yo soy tuya. Te pertenezco vegeta, todo de mi es tuyo, mi corazón, mi cuerpo, mi alma y hasta el último suspiro de mi vida será tuyo. Luchare por ti are todo lo posible para que vuélvanos a estar juntos— la tensión de su cuerpo fue relajándose a medida que los latidos de su corazón eran más rápidos, sus ojos cerrados tranquilamente dándole el aspecto que tanto adoraba ver una expresión que estaba segura que solo yo podía ver, bese por última vez su frente mientras acariciaba su mejilla para alejarme al fin.

Al regresar al salón fui atacada por el humo y la fuerte música del lugar, camine hasta estar nuevamente en la entrada para ver a uno ya listos Piccoro y Paikuhan parados en la puerta, me hicieron una señal y yo asentí mientras salíamos silenciosamente del restaurante

—Me pueden explicar DONDE DEMONIOS ESTABAN— les grite a los dos una vez afuera ellos se miraron por un momento para luego decirme

—NO— ambos dijeron yo levante una ceja

—Ush ustedes dos son unos odiosos miren que dejar a una bella chica indefensa sola eso no es de caballeros — me ofendí cruzándome de brazos

Ellos sonrieron cómplices logrando intimidarme

—vámonos —dijo Piccoro tomándome del brazo y llevándome casi arrastras después de mi berrinche e insultos para que me dijeran donde habían estado. Llegamos al estacionamiento y buscamos la camioneta y justo al lado estaba ese carro negro tan conocido, pero de donde lo había visto…

—OH Piccoro arresta a ese asesino —grite y él se alarmo mientras sacaba su arma de no sé donde

—donde —dijo Paikuhan

—el dueño de ese vehículo el otro día casi me mata por manejar como loco —sentí como casi Paikuhan se iba de espaldas por lo que dije y como Piccoro llevaba una mano hacia su frente, luego camino y me tomo del brazo de nuevo para llevarme justo adentro de la camioneta —Oye que haces no te estoy diciendo que ese loco casi me mata… acaso no eres policía o que…. Hay no me ignores arréstalo, múltalo pero por kami has algo

—no es buena idea —dijo con su voz seria mientras empezaba a conducir

—porque no —dije ofendida

El sonrío

—porque el dueño de ese vehículo es Vegeta y prefiero no tener problemas con ese enano — tarde uno momento en procesar todo lo que me había dicho

—QUE DE VEGETA —grite a todo pulmón ellos se taparon fuertemente los oídos —hay ese loco suicida psicópata pero como lo dejan conducir como maniático por la ciudad, cabezota hueca, simio salvaje —refunfuñe todo el camino hasta que llegamos, me baje distraídamente del auto, para quedarme como piedra en la banqueta, luego me gire para ver a Piccoro y a Paikuhan apoyados en la puerta del auto de brazos me dedicaron una sonrisa

—anda ve… te lo mereces… nosotros te alcanzamos en un rato — los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas y corrí para abrazar a Piccoro y dejar un beso en su mejilla para luego hacer lo mismo con Paikuhan dejándolos sonrojados a ambos, luego corrí con velocidad hacia la entrada de la corporación, mi cada, mi hogar después de tantos años estaba devuelta

—MAMA… PAPA—grite mientras esquivaba a los robots y unas cuantas remodelaciones nuevas, corrí hacia el jardín donde escuche la bandejilla caerse para ver a mi madre y padre totalmente sorprendidos tirando todo y corriendo hacia mí

—BULMA— gritaron ambos abriendo sus brazos hacia mí, corrí mas fuerte como si una niña chiquita se tratara hasta que me lance a los brazos de ambos en un fuerte abrazo, los tres llorábamos mientras nos decíamos cuanto nos amábamos y extrañábamos, mi padre acariciaba mi espalda en consuelo, mientras mi padre acariciaba mi cabello. Duramos un buen rato los tres ahí tirados en el pasto del jardín, consolándonos con el abrazo y la voz de lo otro hasta que mi madre dijo que mejor entráramos ya que la noche se estaba poniendo realmente fría, cuando caminamos hacia la sala tanto Piccoro como Paikuhan ya estaban sentados en la sal, yo camine hacia ellos y me senté en medio de ambos mientras mis padres se sentaban enfrente de nosotros

—Querida puedes explicarme lo que está sucediendo —dijo mi padre, mire a Piccoro y el asintió

—no me fugué con Zarbon como les hicieron creer todo este tiempo — ellos me miraron de forma tierna

—lo sabía querida yo sabía que tu no serias capas de eso —dijo mi madre pero mi padre aún estaba callado así que seguí explicando

—pero si estaba con el día que desaparecí… am hay muchas cosas que no saben… cosas que no les he contado por vergüenza o porque pensé que podía resolverlo pero las cosas se complicaron tal grado que se nos salió de las manos… esta todo este problema de mi pasado Zarbon, Zangya y Dodorian… yo simplemente quería terminar con todo y Zarbon me estaba ayudando pero las cosas salieron mal… él está en cárcel y yo he estado en protección de testigos todo este tiempo fingiendo una vida que no es la mía… Todo este tiempo los he echado de menos no tienen una idea de lo mucho que los he extrañado de lo muchos que lo amo

—nomas que nosotros aquí, eres lo más valioso que tenemos en la vida si te perdemos a ti ya nada tiene sentido —dijo mi padre, limpie esas lagrimas traicioneras de mis ojos para contarles todo tenían que saber toda la historia. Les dije lo que ya sabían del engaño de Zarbon y la burla de sus amigos, les conté lo que nunca les había dicho de los acosos y los ataques de Dodorian. De su Aparición aquí, de todo lo que habían hecho, de los videos, de sus intentos de violación, de mi infiltración a su casa, de mi alianza con Zarbon, sobre como viajamos buscando el video, todo lo que había pasado aquella noche y el día siguiente. Estos nueve años lejos y lo que hiso que me trajera de vuelta aquí con ellos

—Malditos desgraciados — grito mi padre enfurecido como nunca lo había visto antes — les are pagar juro que pagara por todo el daño que han hecho

—Oh y lo aran eso téngalo por seguro, mañana serán entregados los citatorios para el juicio y el próximo día empezaremos con el… mañana será un día de locos necesito que refuerce la seguridad en la corporación Bulma es la más fuerte de los testigos yo personalmente estaré aquí con los mejores de mis hombres… mañana será un desastre ya que darán en las noticias los arrestos de la familia cenji para que vallan a jurado y Bulma necesitamos ensayar lo que vas a decir

—ha y pero que guapo esto es como en esas películas de policías que emoción bueno les prepare una cama y unos pastelillos se han de estar muriendo de hambre

—Creo que mi madre aun no entiende la gravedad del asunto —dije todos asintieron de acuerdo conmigo —por cierto Piccoro porque habrá tanta seguridad… se supone que todos aún me creen fugitiva viviendo la vida del pecado — él se tenso

—mañana tu nombre también será publicado como parte de los testigos se supone que todo es confidencial pero sabemos que los Cenjis tienen influenzas trataremos de que el nombre no sea revelado pero tengo la intuición de que se sabrá así que es mejor estar preparados —

—será todo un escándalo — susurre — bueno creo que es hora de ensayar lo que voy a decir — Paikuhan asintió mientras me explicaba como iba estar todo lo del juicio repetimos la historia una y otra vez para no omitir detalle alguno, me advirtió que la cosa podría ponerse seria ya que lo más probable es que ellos contrate a los mejores abogados que no se tocaran el corazón en juzgarme de la peor manera, me dijo que iban a manipular mi mente que me aria ver como la peor de las mujeres, que yo tenían que resistir, tenía que ser fuerte y no podía perder el control en ningún momento que cuando lo perdiera las cosas empeorarían más, repasamos todo lo que iba a decir por horas hasta que el sueño me estaba matando, decidimos mañana seguir con esto, tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza y me dirigí a mi habitación. Cuando gire la perilla me quede un momento observándola estaba exactamente como la había dejado hace nueve años, sonreí al ver que mis padres no habían cambiado o movido cosas para nada, camine y tome una piyama que me quedaría bastante corta pues la ropa que tenía en el hotel aun no la habían traído. Tome una larga ducha en mi tina pensando en todo lo que había sucedido aun podía sentir los suaves labios de vegeta sobre los míos al igual que las ardientes caricias de sus manos sobre mi piel, casi avía olvidado lo que era sentirse de él.

Salí de mi baño con una toalla en la mano secando mi mojado cabello permitiéndome otra vez observar todo el lugar que traían imágenes de recuerdos en mi mente, mi primera vez con vegeta había sido en esta habitación al igual que las otras veces que había sido suya, su habitación alado de la mía y todas esas peleas divertidas y tontas que teníamos a cada rato, sin darme cuenta camine hacia la ventana para observar la casa frente a ella, la casa de los Ouji me preguntaba que había sido ella ¿acaso seguirán viviendo ahí o alguien más la había alquilado, algunas luces estaban prendidas lo que significaba que alguien la estaba habitando, sonreí ante el pensamiento de ver a Vegeta tras esa ventana de su habitación la tercera a la derecha del segundo piso nunca lo olvidaría

—Bulmita linda —escuche de mi madre mientras pasaba en silencio hacia mi habitación —valla querida tu cabello es tan salvaje pero te vez preciosa —sonreí ante sus palabras ella camino hasta sentarse en mi cama, estaba seria por lo general mi madre no era así algo le incomodaba quería decírmelo pero no sabía cómo y yo deseaba saberlo

—¿ocurre algo? — pregunte sentándome enfrente de ella sobre mi cama

Ella suspiro mientras juntaba sus manos y relamió sus labios luego abrió despacio sus ojos azules, me miro por un momento haciendo que me llenara de nervios que era eso tan mala que la incomodaba. Estaba a punto de preguntarle cuando hablo

—querida… Bulma debes saber que las cosas han cambiado así como tú has cambiado… pero primero déjame preguntarte algo ¿aun sientes algo por el joven y apuesto Vegeta? —

La mire a los ojos el silencio había llenado la habitación iluminadas solo por los rayos de la luna que entraban por mi ventaba, un escalofrío me recorrió

—lo amo como jamás he amado alguien —le dije segura ella tomo mis manos

—hay querida —sosollo —debes saber que… el joven y apuesto Vegeta está comprometido— hubo un silencio indefinido, no sentía nada absolutamente nada más que el frio de mi cuerpo— su prometida es Zangya… después de que tu desapareciste el se volvió loco te busco por cielo mar y tierra… no dormía… no comía… estaba bastante irritado dijo que si algo malo te pasara el…. Que si tu no dormías el tampoco…. Si tu no comías el menos… fueron meses horribles para todos y después de ese día cuando regreso el… kami había cambiado tanto… había tanto odio tanto rencor, tanta ira y soledad en el… no supimos de el en un año, su familia dijo que lo dejáramos solo cuando regreso era otra persona tuvo muchos problemas, hubo muchas mujeres fue hace un mes que nos enteramos de su compromiso con Zangya está totalmente arreglado la familia de ella es importante en financiamientos empresariales y al parecer después de que se creyera que te fugaste con el joven Zarbon ellos dos empezaron a entenderse, por supuesto que Serika me invito a la boda de su hijo pero yo sé cuánto te hiso sufrir esa mujer y aun así no podría verlo casado con otra que no fueras tu … Querida el aun te ama lo sé todos lo saben solo tienes que saber cómo arreglar las cosas antes que sea demasiado tarde —luego de eso me dio un abrazo que no se ni como correspondí, mi cuerpo se movía solo escuche que me susurraba algo más mientras besaba mi frente y yo solo asentía en aceptación para que luego ella se despidiera y fuera a su habitación observe la alfombra de mi habitación por bastante tiempo, comprometido había dicho comprometido y con Zangya la cabeza empezó a darme vueltas un terrible dolor sentía en mi corazón respirar cada vez era más imposible en qué clase de universo paralelo era eso posible. El me ama, lose lo siento dentro de mí, pero acaso ya lo había olvidado porque yo no, luchare por el eso era seguro no dejaría que esto me lo arrebatara, ya había sufrido bastante y me lo merecía era mío y de nadie más

La mañana siguiente había estado intranquila, papa tenia pasando los canales noticieros más de cien veces, mama no dejaba de hornear pastales o mandar comprar docenas de ellos, pronto la casa había sido llenada de la gente especial de Piccoro y me pregunte si no eran familiares de el todos eran parecido algunos más grandes otros viejos o jóvenes pero eran demasiado parecidos para no notar su parentesco familiar. Mi cabello sin duda era algo que ya no soportaba los risos azules estaban más revueltos en mi cabeza enmarañados, podía sentir uno que otro lápiz enterrado en ella. Paikuhan me había hecho repasar tanto los hechos que me los sabía de memoria, la historia ahora para mí resultaba cansada de repetir pero me advirtió que la última vez sería la del juzgado. Tenia que estar bien preparado para eso, sabia que me atacarían, crearían una historia donde los inocentes fueran ellos y los culpables nosotros, le advertí firmemente que por mas que trataran de quebrarme no lo conseguirían, ellos tendrían que estar preparados, ellos tendrían que temer a lo que mi ira y resentimiento les tendrían preparados, todos estos años todo ese dolor acumulado en el fondo de mi corazón esperando ser explotado al fin y me encargaría de que fuera hacia ellos.

dos horas y cuarenta y ocho minutos era el tiempo que se nos había permitido para permanecer con Zarbon. Por Kami Zarbon cuanto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que nos habíamos visto, ¿seguirá sintiendo lo mismo por mi?, su decisión y sentimientos sobre protegerme seguirían intactos, todavía estaría esa decisión firme de hacer justicia solo para protegerme, nueve años era mucho tiempo robado, yo había tenido una oportunidad un escape de libertad, al aire, con personas libres vivas. Pero el, el había estado nueve años encerrado en una prisión, nadie sabia que estaba ahí, nadie lo había necesitado o había podido hablar con el, que tantas cosas habrá sufrido ahí adentro, cambiaria su carácter o su forma de pensar, de solo imaginarme a mi en su lugar hacia que un escalofrío de miedo se apoderaba de mi, los bellos de mi piel se enchinaron con solo imaginar la idea, vestida de naranja, encerrada sin oportunidad alguna, se tratada como la peor de las escorias, solo el sabría de los horrores de ese lugar, un alma como la mía se corrompería fácilmente, lo que me hacia duda si es que la de el seguía intacta.

—¿Qué abra sido de ti Zarbon? — me había hecho esa pregunta infinidad de veces.

Mirándome en el espejo, vi mi aspecto una y otra veces, tome las tijeras de mi cajón y un riso azulado descendió hasta al suelo , luego otro y otro, cada vez que cortaba sentía como si todas mis frustraciones se iban por un momento, todo ese odio ese rencor el resentimiento se iba en cada mechón largo ondulado, el agua fue lo siguiente limpio mi alma mientras relajaba mis músculos me coloque un pantalón blanco una camisa roja de tirantes y un chaleco naranja, plancha mi ahora no tan largo cabello, me llegaba a los hombres y era completamente liso azulado, sentía que mis ojos brillaban de una forma especial, tenían fuerza, vida, y algo mas esperanza.

—Te vez preciosa cariño —escuche de mi mama baje el ultimo escalón que me quedaba y mire a todos listo mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa

—es hora—dije firme

—es hora—Piccoro asintió

El camino desesperante, habían tres camionetas iguales a las de Piccoro a nuestro alrededor, la seguridad se me hiso demasiado incluso ridícula pero el me aseguro que era necesaria, prácticamente era un testigo demasiado valioso para ellos un error y el caso se vendría al demonio, no podíamos permitir que eso sucediera esto acabaría y todos seriamos felices.

Al llegar nos trasladaron a una habitación las paredes decoradas de un marrón suave con sillones negros de cuero, un tele y un mesita de café, mis padres se habían quedado afuera los únicos que estábamos adentro era Piccoro, Paikuhan dos oficiales y yo, esperamos cuarenta y ocho minutos antes de que las puertas fueran abiertas deje de mirar mis zapatos para ver entrar a un Zarbon de ropas anaranjadas, manos esposadas su cuerpo había tomado mas musculoso, estaba mas embarnecido que antes unos cuantos tatuajes en su brazo derecho, su cabello verde había crecido mas y aun estaba tranzado en su espalda, su mirada era fría, vacía, engañosa, cuando sus ojos se clavaron en mi el tiempo se congelo, un brillo adorno sus ojos vacíos, una sonrisa apareció en sus labios secos. Sin poderlo evitarlo ni pensarlo me arroje corriendo hacia sus brazos, pude sentir las esposas calándome en la espalda, como recargaba su cabeza encima de la mía y aspiraba profundo, el siempre había sido mas alto que yo

—Niña azul —susurro con voz ronca yo asentí, lagrimas calientes resbalaban por mis mejillas podía sentirlo todo, su alegría, su desesperación, su amor, la impotencia, el coraje, el odio y el rencor tenían un montón de sentimientos atravesándole el pecho —ha pasado tanto — empezó acariciar mi cabello —

—como has estado —pregunte separándome lo suficiente para ver sus ojos

—has cambiado mucho —ignoro mi pregunta —mírate estas tan hermosa y madura —

—como te hiciste esto —me asuste al ver la cicatriz en su pecho, al abrazarlo su camisa se había movido un poco y ahora podía ver la horrible cicatriz que cruzaba su pecho

—no es nada —dijo cerrando los botones hasta ocultarla

—no es nada aun esta roja —

—de verdad niña se ve peor de lo que es—

—quien te hiso eso —pregunte preocupada el me fulmino con la mirada

—de verdad no es nada —dijo —asi son las cosas aquí —

—deberías de decirle alguien quien sea que te lo hiso debería ser reprendido eso no se puede quedar asi no pueden

El rio, su carcajada hiso que retrocediera

—no pueden —volvió a reír — te has dado cuenta donde estado los últimos nueve años linda —paso una mano por su trenza —claro que pueden soy un maldito preso tengo libertades, no tengo derechos, no tengo palabras, lo que pasa ahí adentro, se queda ahí adentro por ellos podría morir y eso no importaría—avanzo hacia mi colocando un cabello detrás de mi oreja, su toque fue helado contra mi piel —no existo, para el mundo seria felices si cada persona que esta ahí adentro estuviera muerta, desde el momento en que puse un pie en ese lugar deje de existir, nada me pertenece ni siquiera las heridas o la sangre — se alejo cuando se dio cuenta de mi incomodidad por su cercanía —aprendí que la única justicia ahí adentro es cuando la haces tu mismo —

—a que te refieres —el nerviosismo de mi voz era notorio luche para tragar ese nudo en mi garganta

—ojo por ojo diente por diente y mal por mal —su voz mando escalofríos horribles en mi cuerpo —lo único de lo que jamás me voy arrepentir es que tu nunca conozcas los horrores de esta vida, por eso estamos aquí, luchare por ti e iré contra mi propia familia si es necesario, tu alma nunca será corrompida por ellos como fue la mía de eso te lo aseguro

—Zarbon—

—nunca mires atrás Bulma, jamas te arrepientas de lo que hiciste, siempre ten firme tu decisión y piensa que es lo mejor para todos —tomo un largo respiro —no podemos cambiar quienes fuimos pero si en quien nos convertimos, no podemos regresar el tiempo pero podemos cambiar nuestro futuro esta en ti en mi y en lo que pase ahí afuera no será fácil, pero hay que confiar en que podemos lograrlo.

—tienes razón —asentí anonada por sus palabras, de alguna manera me había dado fuerza, esperanza, seguridad —vamos a patear traseros

—oh claro que lo aremos y no será bonito —

—Bien par de tortolitos repasemos el caso —nos interrumpió Paikuhan por Kami había olvidado que estaban aquí, junto con Zarbon ensayamos lo que íbamos a explicar y también tratamos de improvisar lo que iban a preguntarnos, Paikuhan era un buen abogado, era firme, honesto y se veía de total confianza, el tiempo transcurrió rápido y tuvimos que separarnos, le di mi último abrazo a Zarbon el cual duro tiempo indefinido, me susurro que todo saldría bien y me separe para ver la angustia en sus ojos, solo seria unos momentos más para volver a vernos, en el jurado frente a todos y todo.

—¿segura de que estas bien? —me pregunto mi abogado, deje el vaso ahora vacío en la mesa frente a nosotros y limpie de mis labios las gotas de agua que escurrían de ellos, el ruido de las personas era molesto había una gran cantidad sentada esperando que todo iniciara nunca creí que vendría tanta gente, bola de chismosos

—por supuesto, estoy tranquila —dije, el levanto una ceja

—segura porque es el decimo vaso de agua que te tomas en los últimos cuatro minutos —mi rostro enrojeció, mis manos estaban ansiosas, temblorosas, mi corazón acelerado, asta ahorita me había dado cuenta de lo nerviosa que estaba, los nervios me estaban carcomiendo el alma, mi cerebro estaba a una nada de explotar si ese bendito juez no aparecía y empezaba con esto. Mis padres estaban situados justo detrás de nosotros, fuera de eso conocidos importantes ninguno, del otro lado estaba la familia Cenji, desde que habían entrado con su pomposo abogado, me decidí a ignorarlos, nuestros abogados estrecharon sus manos y ellos sonrieron con arrogancia y superioridad, estaba segura que pensaban que tenían todas las de ganar, pero les demostraríamos que estaban equivocados.

—tenia sed solo eso— mentí y el lo sabía

—Bulma escucha tu…

—la corte ordena que se pongan de pie para recibir al honorable Juez —escuchamos e inmediatamente mis piernas respondieron, la mandíbula prácticamente había tocado el suelo cuando vi al Juez de mis sueños cruzar por esa puerta, de repente el sueño me golpeo como si todo fuera real como si de verdad hubiera pasado, escuche voces, palabras, murmullos y unos cuantos gritos que no logre captar mi mente estaba en otro lado hasta que alguien apretó mi brazo

—Bulma pasa a declarar —Paikuhan me miraba preocupado, de repente todo estaba en silencio, mire a Juez y aun con sus gafas negras pude distinguir la mirada de curiosidad que me dedico—es hora —me repitió

—Vamos bulmita —apoyo mi mama

—tu puedes hija—dijo mi papa, totalmente consternada camine hacia el lugar indicado, cuando hiba a medio camino escuche las risas del que fue mi profesor hace años Frezzer, Dodorian estaba ya sentado con un traje igual al de Zarbon con las manos esposadas y a su lado su abogado, en mi mente murmure que el anaranjado de prisión le quedaba fantástico y asi deseaba que se viera toda la vida, llegando al estrado me mantuve ahí hasta que el oficial con cabeza de hongo me miro

—levante la mano derecha y la izquierda póngala aquí —señalo —señorita Bulma Briefs Jura decir la verdad y nada mas que la verdad ante Kamisama, el jurado presente y el honorable juez e invitados — mire a Piccoro que estaba justo al fondo alado de las puertas recargado pasando desapercibido, el asintió dándome apoyo y yo deje salir el aire contenido

—Lo juro —

—abogado—dijo el Juez. Paikuhan asintió mientras se levantaba profesionalmente, abrochando un botón de su saco camino con las manos sujetas tras su espalda hasta que se poso a una distancia considerable enfrente de mi

—señorita Bulma Briefs ese es su nombre verdad—y aquí empezó la serie de preguntas entre el y yo

—si—

—me puede decir su edad actual —

—27 años—

—la ultima vez que estuvo aquí en la ciudad del oeste me puede decir cuantos años tenia —

—18 años —

—eso suma nueve años —enfatizo la palabra —osea que usted no ha estado aquí por nueve años ¿me puede decir la razón?

—Por ZORRA—identifique perfectamente la voz de Zangya solo tuve que levantar un poco la vista para ver sus cabellos naranjas y su cara de idiota, la fulmine con la mirada mientras apretaba los puños sobre mis piernas, la gente empezó a reír y concordar con ella

—ORDEN, ORDEN —grito el Juez golpeando con su martillo tres veces haciendo que todo mundo silenciara, le dio una mirada de advertencia a Zangya ella lo ignoro mientras me veía con odio y burla —señorita Briefs responda la pregunta —me recordó

Escuche las puertas abrirse mas las ignore mientras recordaba lo que tenia que decir

—estuve desaparecida nueve años de mi vida, porque trataba de proteger a mi familia y seres queridos, sobre todo a mi misma —

—porque— pregunto mas serio mientras se detenía a mirar a cada persona del jurado todos atentos a lo que iba a decir

—por miedo, de que los lastimaran —

—¿miedo a quien? —

—Dodorian Cenji y su familia —todos exclamaron un Oh cuando los señale en la sala, y dije su nombre

—Dígame a quien le tiene miedo —

—Dodorian —

—porque—

—porque trato de Violarme —solté la sala volvió a exclamar unos sorprendidos y otros horrorizados

—Oh por favor eres una perra mentirosa, porque no les cuentas cuanto te gustaba cuando te fornicaba —grito Dodorian

—sabes que eso es mentira —grite yo —ni en tus mas retorcidos sueños sucederá

—mujerzuela — todo se lleno de gritos e insultos entre Dodorian y yo la gente concordaba o alegaba a su favor o en contra el juez nos volvió a silenciar

—Abogado Cell controle a su cliente —le ordeno —abogado Paikuhan prosiga y valla al grano —mi abogado asintió

—señorita Briefs quiere contarnos porque esta aquí — yo lo mire, sentía muchos ojos en especial unos muy fuertes sobre mi penetrantes, un cosquilleo familiar me recorrió la nunca, levante mi mirada y reconocí a Vegeta mirándome con semblante de indiferencia, a Goku, Krilin, Milk, 16 a la mama de Vegeta y su padre todos esperando mi respuesta, las rodillas me temblaron y aun con la voz temblorosa proseguí

—estoy aquí para hacer justicia —susurre

—señorita Briefs quiero que nos cuente su historia, desde que conocía al acusado hasta el porque esta aquí después de tanto tiempo — todos los ojos estaba sobre mi yo suspire y aspire profundamente una dos o tres veces

—todo comenzó cuando tenia 15 años vivía en la ciudad de Sur y asistía en el instituto Dragon, todo fue un plan y yo era un blanco fácil, Zarbon Cenji junto con su Primo Dodorian Cenji me seleccionaron como otras de sus victimas —clave mi mirada en los ojos retadores de Dodorian — ellos idearon todo un plan para enamorarme y luego burlarse de mi.

—me puede explicar con que fin seria eso —

—placer retorcido, ellos filmaban todo, nuestras sitas, expresiones palabras … cuando estuve lo tontamente enamorada como para acceder a lo que sea que me pidieran… ellos grabaron nuestras relaciones intimas, las palabras vergonzosas, y las cosas que nos pedían hacer—

—usted estaba de acuerdo en que fuera filmada —

—en lo absoluto —dije firme mientras negaba con la cabeza y apartaba mi vista hacia otro lado el recuerdo aun así que me enfureciera —jamás supe que todo era grabado y mucho menos del engaño hasta el día que decidieron que todo fue suficiente y decidieron humillarme, los videos fueron publicados la intimidad las cosas vergonzosas fueron rebeladas, fui la burla de su diversión —

—y todo finalizo ahí después de que la humillaran —

—Objeción eso es totalmente ridículo — grito Cell

—Denegada… linda —me hiso señal de que continuara

—Dodorian—lo volví a mirar — desarrollo un obsesión por mi el decidió que no era suficiente… aparte de molestarme, humillarme una noche después de unas horas de estudio me sorprendió en la biblioteca y…

—Bulma— mire a mi abogado y luego a Dodorian que me sonreía como si el recuerdo le fuere divertido

—el… me asusto y estábamos completamente solos, asi que empezó a provocarme con una serie de insultos y humillaciones cuando la cosa se puso mal y quise salir me sujeto y… dicidio que seria divertido asustarme un poco pero las cosas se salieron de control al parecer esa noche no me había encontrado tan desagradable el dijo… —lo mire directamente mientras repetía sus palabras —necesito averiguar que es lo que tienes tu que hace que mi primo se vuelva un pendejo por ti — todo mundo estaba callado —cuando me acorralo en la pared de la biblioteca y empezó a manosearme yo lo golpe en la entrepierna y Salí corriendo, me persiguió por toda la escuela hasta que volvió alcanzarme, me golpeo una y otra vez hasta que desgarro mi blusa y manoseo mi piel y me hubiera violado es noche si no fuera por … Zarbon el me rescato esa noche, no volvi a verlo después de dos años, empezó acosarme con llamadas telefónicas, no se como me encontró y un día decidió atacarme en el estacionamiento de la escuela, donde de nuevo trato de abusar de mi… Zarbon volvió a impedirlo… luego se cambio a mi escuela y su acoso en mi incremento, me seguía a todas partes y el me miraba de una forma enferma solo decía cuanto deseaba estar sobre mi para cumplir con lo que no había podido… nos tenia a mi y a Zarbon sobornados con un video y por el miedo y la vergüenza nos dejamos manipular a su antojo—le explique lo demás, sus demás llamadas, sus ataques, sus acosos, las amenazas, el dia que decidi buscar el video y lo que había sucedido en su casa a aquel día ase nueve años —termine en protección de testigos y estado bajo su protección todo este tiempo hasta este día cuando lo encontrara y lo hicieran pagar —

—una ultima pregunta ¿ todo este tiempo has estado bajo esa protección porque volver ahora y no olvidarlo?

—porque no puedo permitir que todos sus crímenes estén inmunes asi como me ataco a mi y trato de destrozarme la vida, solo Kami sabe a cuantas mas no lo hiso a cuantas chicas no violo antes y no permitiré que mas pasen por lo mismo que yo — Paikuhan dijo que era todo y me dedico una sonrisa mientras Cell se preparaba para interrogarme ahora empezaría lo feo

—Bulma Briefs creo que ese nombre será recordado por mucho tiempo junto con su trágica historia —empezó Cell yo entrecerré la mirada —usted dice que mi cliente la destrozo la vida y es el culpable de todo lo malo que le he pasado cierto —

—si bueno técnicamente si de la mayoría si

—respóndame algo señorita Briefs acaso fue mi cliente Dodorian Cenji quien la engaño y la sedujo

—Bueno no pero….

—No ¿fue el quien la enamoro, quien según en sus videos salieron revolcándose?

—No pero…

—NO entonces no fue mi cliente quien la enamoro, la sedujo y la engaño para llevarse a un simple revolcón

—Objeción su señoría esta ofendiendo a mi cliente —objeto Paikuhan me sentía desesperada al no poder terminar la frase ya que me atacaba con otra

—abogado valla al punto —le reprendió, me sentía totalmente temblorosa la voz de cell era acusadora, grave, me señalaba como si fuera una cualquiera

—si su señoría ¿me puede decir el nombre de la persona que la enamoro?

—Zarbon pero…

—que quede claro que la acusada acaba de señalar que el hombre que la engaño no fue mi cliente Dodorian sino Zarbon Cenji su primo

—Dodorian también planeo todo este era un plan de el —grite

—acaso fue con Dodorian con quien se revolcaba en el hotel

—no pero el fue quien filmaba

—no había dicho que no sabia que filmaban los encuentros entonces como asegura que mi cliente lo graba

—porque cuando decidieron que fue suficiente el entro al cuarto con la cámara en la mano junto con sus amigos para gravar lo ultimo que les faltaba destrozar de mi

—¿acaso tienes pruebas de que mi cliente estuvo grabado esos encuentros? ¿tiene alguna forma de demostrarlo?

—no pero…

—No—el sonrió —no tiene alguna proba que asegure que fue mi cliente quien gravo esas cintas ¿ dígame de verdad trato de violarla o también es otro invento suyo

—yo no invento nada el trato de VIOLARME —grite —lo hiso en los pasillos de la escuela, trato de hacerlo en el estacionamiento y después en la casa de..

—bien eso suena tan conmovedor pero dígame tiene pruebas —yo me congele mientras sentía todas las miradas acusadoras sobre mi —¿dígame donde esta ese video donde lo prueba? —me sonrió complacido yo quería llorar

—yo lo … lo destroce

—disculpe puede repetirlo—sonreía con malicia sentí como una lagrima se deslizaba y la limpie con rudeza

—yo destroce el video— y entonces me di cuenta de mi estupidez quería matarme en estos momentos

—déjame ver si entendí, usted destrozo el video donde supuestamente evidenciaba a mi cliente en su intento de violación que conveniente —se recargo frente de mi para mirarme —sabe lo que creo que usted es una gran mentirosa —en sus ojos podía ver la maldad y eso me horrorizo —mientes, mi cliente jamás trato de violarla sabe lo creo que todo esto se lo invento usted no pudiendo soportar el rechazo, déjeme adivinar en ese tiempo era fea y mi cliente se fijo en usted se revolcaron y cuando el otro le puso atención para su plan perverso de humillarla decidió voltear las cosas es compresible lo que a veces ase una mujer para ocultar sus errores —luego se volvió ante el publico dejándome temblando —Hoy en día cuando una chica comete un error, se acuestan con alguien y luego se arrepienten en vez de admitir su error crean un mentira, es mas fácil, mas adecuado, si mienten no se sienten culpables verdad Bulma—volvió a mirarme yo inconscientemente me hice hasta atrás en el respaldo — usted se acostó con mi cliente luego cuando empezó su aventura con el otro ya no quiso mas, quien puede culparla, entre mi cliente y su primo sabemos quien gana, nadie puede juzgarla vamos Bulma díganos la verdad, usted tuvo en revolcón con Dodorian luego se arrepintió y para que Zarbon no se enterara para que tuviera lastima y compasión por usted monto ese jueguito usted sedujo a mi cliente y cuando creyó conveniente gritar que quería violarla

—ESO NO ES CIERTO —grite enfurecida

—MENTIROSA usted lo sedujo lo llamo ese día en la cafetería para tener otro encuentro estaban solos es excitante entre los alumnos he dígame hacerlo en la biblioteca o en los pasillos de la escuela

—el trato de violarme

—y el único video que probaría eso usted lo destruyo que conveniente —

—Dodorian lo tenia y no estaba amenazando con el

—pero usted lo destrozo ¿Por qué dígame porque? Para ocultar acaso que efectivamente usted lo sedujo y estaban teniendo sexo o que su otro revolcón llegara y apuñalara a mi cliente hasta morir en venganza porque usted también estaba con el, dígame se revolcaba con los dos iba con uno y luego con otro a escondidas

—No eso no fue lo que paso el….

—Niega acaso que es anoche en ese pasillo en esa escuela Zarbon Cenji el hombre que la humillo no apuñalo sádicamente a mi cliente

—si lo ataco pero….

—lo acepta —sonrió el muy hijo de puta

—LO HISO PARA DEFENDERME PORQUE EL QUERIA VIOLARME — grite descontrolada estaba totalmente enfurecida

—MENTIROSA

—VALLASE A LA MIERDA USTED SABE LA VERDAD PORQUE LO DEFIENDE

—PORQUE ES LA VERDAD PERRA —grito Dodorian

—CALLATE … TU SABES LA VERDAD, SABES LO QUE ME HICISTE COMO CONVERTISTE MI VIDA EN UN INFIERNO

—TU ME SEDUJISTE Y DESPUES TE FUISTE DE ZORRA A LA CAMA DE ZARBON

—YO JAMAS ESTARIA CONTIGO — los gritos entre Dodorian y yo crecieron cada vez mas, al gente murmuraba a su favor o al mío la cosa se estaba poniendo fea hasta que el juez demando el orden y pospuso todo para mañana temprano, me tuvieron que sacar a rastras antes de que me lanzara a matar al maldito, lagrimas corrían fuerte por mis ojos cuando puse un pie afuera mi madre y padre murmuraban cosas, Paikuhan me aseguraba que todo estaría bien y Piccoro trataba de darme apoyo para tranquilizarme pero nada de eso sentía me sentía como la mierda, me hicieron sentí como una cualquiera, la peor de las mujeres, me sentí impotente y humillada no me dejo defenderme y volteo toda la historia a su favor y lo peor sentí que los demás le habían creído, me maldije una y otra vez.

—ahora si zorra — Zangya me había estampado en una de las paredes afuera de edificio —pagaras por haberme arrebatado a Zarbon —grito mientras me jaloneaba, lleve mis manos hacia su cabello mientras hacia lo mismo, la tome de los hombros mientras la volteaba y la estampaba con fuerza en la pared

—ESTAS LOCA—le grite ella me dio un cabezazo mientras me tumbaba en el piso y empezaba a golpearme

—TE ODIO TU ME LO ARREBATASTE TU MALDITA ZORRA

—AQUÍ LA UNICA ZORRA ERES TU —Le grite mientras al giraba y empezaba a golpearla, mientras nos golpeábamos y jaraneábamos trate de hacerla entrar en razón pero no pude, unos brazos me sujetaron y mire que Paikuhan hacia lo mismo con Zangya para retenerla

—TE MATARE JURO QUE LO ARE TE ARE PAGAR POR HABERMELO ARREBATADO — amenazo

—hay que irnos de aquí —me susurro Piccoro mientras asentía me llevo lejos de ella mientras seguía insultándome y a Paikuhan por retenerla —Neil traerá en un momento el coche a tus padres ya los mande a casa —asentí mientras esperábamos, Neil se estaciono justo enfrente de nosotros en la camioneta negra blindada estuve apunto de subirme cuando escuchamos el ruido de unos carros a toda velocidad luego todo sucedió en cámara lenta, Piccoro me tomo del brazo mientras murmuro no se que cosas, corrió a penas unos pasos mientras me arrastraba luego se lanzo sobre mi y nos llevo al piso, el grito de las personas, los balazos, el dolor, la explosión y el fuego, mire como la camioneta recibía una cantidad de disparos, como Neil le toco cada uno y como la camioneta exploto después, grite, trate de correr para ayudarlo de levantarme pero no pude. Piccoro en ningún momento me permitió levantarme del suelo, no fue hasta que escuchamos los carros alejarse cuando el mismo fue hacia el carro explotado, estaba totalmente traumatizada. Habían masacrado la camioneta con Neil adentro por una razón. Esa era mi camioneta donde yo regresaría a casa. No quería matarlo a el querían matarme a mi, grite llore, me derrumbe en el piso

—Mujer tenemos que sacarte de aquí antes de que vengan por ti —apenas había captado la voz de vegeta sin hacerle caso me levante dispuesta a ir junto a Piccoro necesitaba saber como estaba Neil pero vegeta me detuvo —Bulma tenemos que irnos —dijo firme

—SUELTAME —grite —tengo que ayudarlo —pero vegeta me tenia fuertemente sostenida entre sus brazos

—esta muerto… y no tardara en darse cuenta que no estabas ahí asi que regresaran a marte a ti

—tengo que ayudarlo

—BULMA —mi nombre pronunciado por sus labios hiso que me detuviera —esta muerto —

—Vegeta—grito Piccoro —llévatela a un lugar seguro

El asintió mientras me cargaba entre sus brazos, no proteste, me acurruque en la cuerva de su cuello mientras aspiraba su embriagador aroma masculino, me sentía agotada, débil, me aferre a el tanto como pude, lo abrace como si la vida me dependiera de ello y su agarre en mi era seguro, fuerte, posesivo, como si no deseara soltarme nunca, como si lo hiera yo moriría, me sentía segura entre sus brazos, me daban un consuelo, me hacia sentir que todo estaba bien, sentí las caricias de el en mi espalda tratando de calmarme, cerré los ojos embriagada no me di cuenta del camino ni de nada mas, hasta que fui depositada en algo suave y perdí totalmente la conciencia.

Desperté a oscuras en algo suave, aun me sentía casada y con mucho sueño mis ojos estaban manchado en lagrimas derrame mas, solté un grito desgarrador mientras me permitía llorar, Neil estaba muerto por mi culpa, debería ser yo la que muriera no el.

—Mujer —la luz fue prendida de golpe y lo primero que vi fueron las negras sabanas de seda en las que estaba recostada, levante mi mirada para ver a Vegeta en pantaloncillos y sin camisa, sentí que había olvidado respirar, —que pasa— pregunto preocupado mirando el alrededor entonces recordé a Neil y volví llorar

—Neil —pregunte el camino hasta sentarse alado mío quito un mechón de mi cabello y mirándome fijamente me dijo

—muerto el pepino esta con los forenses — gemi de horror mientras seguía llorando —Mujer… Bulma tu no…—no lo deje terminar

—NO TE ATREVAS A DECIR QUE NO ES MI CULPA —Grite el se quedo serio —lo asesinaron porque pensaron que yo estaba dentro, lo mataron por mi culpa que se joda todo el mundo —

—son los riesgos del trabajo su deber era protegerte

—como puedes ser tan cruel el no tenia que morir por mi

Vegeta se escogió de hombros —es la vida que elegimos asi es el trabajo, mejor preocúpate por hacerle justicia a su muerte

—donde estoy —pregunte mirando el alrededor no escuchaba otras voces mas que la mia y la de el

—mi departamento este lugar es seguro nadie te buscara aquí —asentí no teniendo las fuerzas de hablar mas, me recosté en su cama llevando mis dientes a la almohada a clavarlos ahí, la imagen de la muerte de Neil estaba muy fresca la cara de Piccoro su expresión de ver a su familiar morir también, no pude evitar los gemidos de dolor que salían de mi, apreté fuertemente mis ojos, pero las lagrimas seguían saliendo de ellos mientras lloraba, lloraba al sentirme tan poca cosa , tan tota, tan inservible, el caso, las acusaciones la forma en que me juzgo cell me tenia destrozada no podía evitarme sentirme tan miserable, la luz se apago y quede en obscuridad en mi miseria en mi llanto hasta que el colchón se hundió alado mío, el calor me envolvió junto con esos brazos que me rodaron su pecho duro en mi espalda, su cabeza recargada en la curva de mi cuellos, sus labios susurrando que todo estaría bien en mi oído junto con un beso en el, su mano se aferro a la mía en un agarre seguro, llenándome de consuelo se quedo ahí junto a mi recostados en esa cama, vegeta me abrazo mientras me dejaba llorar y trataba de hacerme segura entre sus brazos. Fue casi media noche cuando ningún ruido se escuchaba en la habitación solo nosotros dos, abrazados, en la obscuridad de la comodidad de su cama, aspirando fuertemente su aroma, me permití esto, dormir alado del hombre que mas amaba en el mundo sin pensar en nada mas que lo necesitaba desesperadamente esta noche y las demás por el resto de mis días

…

**Primero que nada FELIZ CUMPLEANOS MIS CORAZONES se que algunas cumplieron anos hace unas semanas y se me paso felizarlas, les enviare algo por face :3 asi que atentas espero que se la hayan pasado super genial las amo y que cumplan mas anos :3**

**Ahora siento mucho lo del retrazo pero he andando corta en tiempo : ( **

**Pero aquí esta el capitulo solo para ustedes porque las amo y espero que les guste **

**Souhatier… **hola hermosa resivi tu mensaje, no sabes cuanto me alegra que te guste mi fic muchas gracias ame cada una de tus palabras te lo juro me sacaste una sonrisa con todo y mas cuando pusiste lo de tu rareza te ame me recordaste definiticamente amo tener un fan loca y bipolar ( te juro que ame tus palabras) y bueno lo que sucederá lo dejo en suspenso para los próximos capítulos pero si tienes alguna duda de este o los anteriores yo con gusto te la respondo cuídate mucho y besos

**Krimiko… Hola nena **Vi tu mensaje y espero ayudarte con tu duda, me alegra que estes leyendo mi fic muchísimas gracias si tienes una duda con gusto te la resulevo cuídate mucho y besos

**Kaissa3… **Hola hermosa aquí esta capitulo 40 espero que te guste mil gracias por leer si tienes alguna duda o sugerenicia hasmela saber tu opinión es importante para mi cuídate mucho y besos

**Andreita 1500…. H**ola cosa hermosa bonita de verdad que te amo asi de mucho :3 me alegra mucho que el capitulo te gusto y mil gracias por tu apoyo en esta historia de verdad gracias :3 si Aioro amo ese nombre:3 tu también recuerda que Aioro te ame mucho cuídate bella mil besos y abrazos

**Vegitta May…. **Hola corazon :3 el elevador :3 si yo se anque ya tenia tiempo que no lei tu nombre e review yo se que siempre estas al pendiente de mis capítulos y solo por eso te amo mucho :3 y mi hermosa no tienes nada que agradecerme para mi es un placer leer tu fic ya estoy ansiosa por saber que va pasar me tienes con fiel fan y seguidora cuídate mucho bella besos y abrazos

**RoxeMarie…. Mi pequeña ninja **hola nena me alegra saber que ya no estes castigada :3 como digo pórtate mal cuídate bien :3 jajaja no es cierto pórtate bien xD me alegra saber que te gustara el capitulo muchas gracias hay loseeeeeeee con la zorra de Zangya pero todo tiene una explicación :3 o sobre eso el que estaba en la oficina eran sus papas digamos que la mama de vegeta era su forma de convencerlo de que la acompanara a la fiesta :3 mil gracias por leer cuídate y besos

**VejitaKokoro…. **Hola hermosa siiiiiii el elevador :3 noooooo no odies a vegeta el es sensual jajajja xD jajaja lo se se que no puedes odiarlo porque es guapo y deja tu lo guapo ese cuerpo esa espalda esa frente tan ancha y y jajaja ya me callo xd deverdad AMO TU INTUICION aciertas :3 amo eso de ti la respuesta es siii te quiero bella sigue asi besos y abrazos

**Gabbi… H**ola nena jajaa deverdad te ame me encanta que tu mama te pusiera hacer el aseo y luego vieras mi actualización y el kjqsadhfkjqhw después jajaj amo esa expresión :3 de verdad te amo muchas gracias por leerme cuídate mucho y besos

**Kristy… H**ola hermosa hay lo seeee solo a mi se me ocurre ponerla con la vieja esa peor todo tiene una explicación :3 o asi sobre el papa de vegeta la que estaba con el era la mama de vegeta digamos que asi lo convencio para que fuera a la fiesta :p jajaja xD muchas gracias por el apoyo hermosa de verdad lo aprecio mucho ya me siento mucho mejor de verdad que eres un amor, hay nena tu también pasaste por lo mismo :(  
lo siento mucho se siente feo pero hay que superarlo bueno con el tiempo espero :S muchas gracias por todo y siii me salen muchos Guest aveces pero si se reconocer cuando eres tu :3 ya reconosco tu forma de escrbirme vez lo mucho que te amo :3 cuidate mucho bella besos y abrazos

**Peny Hdez… Hola nena **tus dos comentarios si aparecieron :3 muchas gracias por ambos, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capitlo mil gracias con el apoyo en esta historia, intrigacion creo que se esta volviendo mi segundo nombres jajaja xD hay loseeeeeee soy horrible lo pongo con esa vieja tanto que la odio pero todo tiene una explicación :3 awww bella estoy al pendiente de tu publicación en Vivir de nuevo de verdad lo amo tanto ese fic 3 tu también descansa y disfruta de tus vacaciones nostras aquí al pendiente y fieles a tu actualización cuídate mucho bella besos

** … hola nena ** yo te mega amo por leerme :3 muchas gracias por todo hermosa aquí te dejo el capitulo y espero que te guste ya veremos como finaliza todo cuídate mucho y mil besos seguimos en contacto :3

**HyllaryQueensaiyan… **Hola hermosa… Hay nena lo siento mucho : ( tu también sabes como se siente es algo muy feo en el momento pero tienes razón paciencia y tiempo sobre todo es lo mejor ahorita me siento bien mil gracias por las palabras al igual si algún dai necesitas hablar con alguien aquí estoy bella :3 cuidate mucho hermosa besos y abrazos

**Tormenta 2104… **Hola amiga de verdad muchas gracias por tus palabras no sabe lo mucho que siginifican para mi y mas por que tu las dijiste de verdad te adoro eres muy importante para mi encerio muchas gracias te quiero… me alegra mucho que te aya gustado el capitulo y tu apoyo incondicional en esta historia cuídate mucho mil besos y abrazos 3

**SakuryBriefs'Li… esposa **bella de mi corazon del mango espero que te la hayas pasado super en tu cumpleaños otra vez felicidades te quiero mucho te adoro lo sabes, muchas gracias por tu apoyo por tus comentarios por todo de verdad o sabes lo mucho que significas para mi te quiero . Jajajaja de verdad que amo tus comentarios tu si sabes como subirme el animo o sobre eso bueno en la oficina estaba el papa de vegeta con la mama de vegeta jajaja digamos que asi lo convencio de acompañarla a la fiesta ;P) cuídate bella y nos vemos luego gracias por todo

**JaspheReal…** Hola nena :3 abrazos de consuelo espirituales, muchas gracias por estarme leyendo encerio lo apresio mucho si tienes alguna duda con gusto te la resulevo o algún consejo o lo que sea asmelo saber :3 gracias por el apoyo ya me siento mucho mejor eres un lindura cuídate mucho besos y nos vemos luego

**Infinity8Shadow… **Hola hermosa mil gracias a ti por seguirme apoyando en esa historia mil gracias por el apoyo tu preocupación y consuelo de verdad lo aprecio mucho eres un amor de verdad gracias sobre mi libro el 19 de este mes nos dicen si la fundación nos apoya enconomicamente para la publicación solo estamos esperando el si :3 tienes todo la razón mi linda bulma a sufrido demasiado pero te puedo asegurar que tendrá su recompensación, bella mil gracias por todo cuídate mucho y besos

**Lady-Darkness-Chan… **Hola nena hay loseeeeeeeeee yo me quiero dar el tiro por ponerlo con ella pero asi tenai que ser jajajaja no te ahoges con el café corazon acompáñalo con pan :3 o donitas blancas te quiero y mil gracias por leer cuídate y besos

**Mireia 13… **Hay nena tu también pasaste por lo mismo : ( lo siento mucho me alegra saber que ya has asimilado un poco mas las cosas pero tienes razón es algo muy difícil y yo trato de hacer lo mismo muchas gracias por tus palabras de verdad las aprecio eres una lindura… me encanta saber que te guste el capitulo mil gracias por el apoyo cuídate mucho bella mil abrazos y besos

**Oh sii nomas para aclarar algunas dudas ya que no se si se me pase la que estaba en la oficina de vegeta eran sus papas los señores Ouji asi es como la mama de vegeta lo convencio para que la acompanara a la fiesta y que se disfrazara como dicen nunca negocies con una mujer desnuda jajaja xD**

**Bueno mis amores mil gracias por leer y por su apoyo en esta historia **

**Las amo mucho **

**Mil besos y abrazos**

**Las quiere**

**Aioro**


	41. Chapter 41

**Capítulo 41 **

El calor de la habitación se estaba haciendo insoportablemente irresistible, sentía el fuerte agarre de vegeta aferrado en mi cintura, su respiración caliente en mí nunca y su duro pecho junto a mi espalda, llevaba despierta un poco más de media hora pero por más que los segundos pasaran sentía que no era suficiente, no quería moverme , le ordene a mi cuerpo no mover ni el milésimo cabello, quería esto, lo deseaba enormemente aunque fuera solo unos segundos no tenía idea de lo que pasaría cuando vegeta despertar y se viera a si mismo tan aferrado a mi cuerpo, me ingenia su reacción si y no era agradable así que lo último que deseaba en estos momentos era que el despertara, pero cuanto quería poder darme la vuelta y verlo dormir tan solo cinco segundos, ver ese rostro masculino joven y apuesto totalmente tranquilo, podía imaginarlo lo había hecho numerosas veces en el tiempo que estuve lejos de el pero verlo nuevamente sentirlo era algo extraordinario

-Ah- no pude reprimir el gemido que salió de mis labios al sentirle moverse, su mano que antes había estado aferrada en mi cintura subía lentamente hacia mi pecho, se detuvo en uno de ellos y lo estrujo con delicadeza, mordí mis labios disfrutando de la sensación que me hacía sentir su toque, uno de sus piernas se enredó entre la mías mientras se acomodaba mejor, más cerca, mas juntos, mas calientes, su otro brazo logro deslizarse hacia mi bajo vientre luchando contra el peso de mi cuerpo para aferrarse también a mi cintura mientras que la otra mano seguía en mi pecho quieta, desprendiendo un calor irresistible, mi respiración fue incrementando y los jadeos salían por si solos, me moví solo un poco rosando sus labios contra mi cuello

-Mujer-ronroneo con una voz tan rasposa… acaso ¿estaba dormido? Y si así era que Kamisama lo mate porque lo estaba disfrutando entre sueños, su erección empezó a calarme bajo la cintura, lo sentía completamente duro contra mí, trate de zafarme un poco y en una abrir y cerrar de ojos lo tenía encima de mí con los ojos totalmente abiertos y desconcertadamente excitados. Su mano aún seguía en mi pecho y la otra aferrada a mi cintura, nuestras piernas estaban entrelazadas y su erección ahora me calaba más cercas, me le quede viendo por tiempo indefinido y entonces ahí estaba. Esa conexión que nos unía, que nos atraía irresistiblemente uno del otro, el deseo, la pasión el fuego entre nuestros cuerpos era difícil de ignorar.

Sus labios estaba sobre los míos apenas tocándolos, una caricia, un suave rose, empezó a besarme lentamente disfrutado del sabor, de la caricia, lleve mis manos hacia su nunca y me aferre a su cabello mientras profundizaba el beso, sus labio estaban mas húmedos y suaves su sabor era algo de lo que nunca me cansaría de probar, nuestras bocas soltaban débiles jadeos en cada pausa, bajo a un mas su mano y la sentí cerca de mis muslos, me solté un jadeo fuerte mientras me sacudía por la excitación el aprovecho para besarme con más fuerza, mas pasión más rudeza, la otro mano tomo mi pierna para colocarla en su cintura haciendo yo lo mismo con la otra se acomodó más cerca, cada vez más profundo me sentí húmeda contra el y sus palpitación solo ayudaban a incrementar el deseo de ser suya, dejo mis labios para mordisquear con fuerza mi cuello, todo era una delicia aspire profundamente su aroma tan masculinamente seductor, nunca había podido resistirme a el y no iba hacerlo ahora…

Hasta que el mendigo teléfono del infierno empezó a sonar.

Vegeta dejo de succionar mi piel y se acomodó de nuevo para verme, se le veía confundido como si no supiera lo que estaba haciendo o como si no lo entendiera, el teléfono seguía sonado el estúpido RIING… RIIING retumbaba por toda la habitación

-No… es… un… sueño- tartamudeo desconcertado

-Vegeta-susurre y eso basto para que el frunciera el ceño y la expresión de enojo adornara su rostro se quitó de encima de mi y cogió el teléfono del buro

-Ouji- respondió malhumorado pasándose la mano por el cabello con completa frustración luego abandono la habitación mientras seguía en el teléfono.

Me quedo exasperada insatisfecha y endemoniadamente acalorada en la cama, seguro que ahorita empezara a gritarme y a culparme por eso también, me frustre y me levante de golpe. Pase alado de un espejo que tenia en la habitación, mi pantalón blanco estaba desabrochado y el zíper completamente bajado, mi blusa roja de tirantes estaba desacomodada de tal forma en que se podía ver el encaje de mi sujetador, sonreí con satisfacción al espejo ese hombre aun me deseaba, negándolo o no así era y aquí estaba la prueba, acomodándome de nuevo la ropa salía del cuarto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, el seguía discutiendo con alguien en el teléfono así que aproveche a ir a la pequeña cocina instalada y preparar un desayuno rápido para todos cuando todo estuvo listo lo acomode en la mesa y espere a su regreso.

-Grrr solo has lo que te digo entendido- y colgó la llamada furioso, pude ver los músculos de su espalda tensarse, inhalo y exhalo hondamente por unos minutos y yo camine hacia él, y coloque suavemente mis manos sobre su espalda mientras le daba un fuerte apretón, masajeaba con fuerza tratando de disminuir la tensión en ella-Que… que haces-

-Solo te doy un masaje- dije con voz completamente inocente. - te vez tenso- aplique un poco más de fuerza. Luego él se giró y me tomo por las muñecas

-no hagas eso- me ordeno estaba enojado o excitado no lo sabia

-qué cosa- le provoco mordiendo mi labio inferior, no te como su mirada se concentraba en mis labios

-preparar el almuerzo- resopla con burla mientras toma asiento en la mesa, me quedo estupefacta e indignada de que me haya ignorado, le miro y sé que está sonriendo bien Ouji quieres jugar… juguemos, camine hasta sentarme del otro lado y estar frente a frente el devoraba su comida, rodé los ojos este hombre y su apetito insaciable, algo que había olvidado es que si se trataba de elegir entre la comida o yo… la comida ganaba por mucho.

-te gusta lo que vez- le pregunto coqueta

Se me acelero el corazón al ver que me ha dedicado unas sonrisas de las suya. Estaba segura de que tenía una cara de boba

-Se te ha pasado la sal- entre abro la boca cuando se lleva lentamente el tenedor hacia los labios… oh no a mí no ve va a ganar yo también puedo jugar sucio

-Oh de verdad- saque mi mejor voz seductora, tome suavemente el tenedor y humedecí suavemente mis labios antes de abrirlos lentamente y tocar la comida – a mí me parece que esta… D-e-l-i-c-i-o-s-o- el ronco gemido que salió de su garganta fue suficiente para mí y ahí estaba de nuevo esa chispa entre nosotros, ambos sonreímos con complicidad. Pero luego bajo su mirada al plato y frunció el ceño de nuevo enojado ¿ahora que había hecho? Cuando volvió a clavar sus ojos en mi me estremecí tenía la mirada curiosa sabía que algo quería preguntarme pero por algo no lo hacia

-Mujer- callo negando con la cabeza

-si-susurre su mirada aún estaba fija en mí, había olvidado lo intensos y oscuros que eran sus ojos, siempre lograba atraparme de una forma que no podía explicar

-Humm el pepino estirado me informo que el juicio se suspende para mañana por lo del atentado así que hoy no tienes que ir a declarar

-piccoro- tuve que reprimir la carcajada del apodo, vegeta no había cambiado en nada

-como sea hay órdenes de no dejarte ir a ningún lado- guarda silencio – tu cabeza azulada ahora está en un pedestal-

-no tengo que declarar hoy-

-no-

Suspiro aliviada me había jurado que la próxima vez que viera al condenado abogado de Dodorian le lanzaría mis agarras hasta arrancarle los ojos, al menos podría calmar mis instintos asesinos y pensar bien como contraatacar, levanto mi mirada y clavo de nuevo mis ojos azules en vegeta, el sigue mirándome curioso y entonces recuerdo que el había estado en el juicio escuchando cada palabra que había dicho, después de saber la verdad ¿Qué piensa el de todo esto?

-Estuviste en el juicio- le afirmo

-si-

-¿Por qué?-

-curiosidad-

-Entonces

-entonces que mujer- dice exasperado

-porque esa actitud tan fría conmigo- se me hiso un nudo en la garganta

- Esta es mi actitud mujer acostúmbrate- dice bruscamente para luego levantarse dispuesto a marcharse, yo corrí hacia el no iba a dejar que esto se quedara así. Este hombre me iba escuchar por lo que me llamo Bulma Briefs

-Eso no es verdad- le digo firme aun sosteniendo su brazo se gira para mirarme y mi nariz se impregna con su olor y el calor de su cuerpo –tú no eres así… al menos no lo eras conmigo- bajo mi mirada

-Yo siempre he sido así bulma-

-No es cierto- le grito el entre cierra la mirada una vena se exalta en su frente

-Decepcionada mujer- se burla –Esto es lo que soy- cabezota dura simio desquiciado es casi tan terco como yo

-estuve nueve años bajo protección de testigos y lo único que me mantuvo viva todo ese tiempo era la ilusión de volver a verte- tome su rostro entre mis manos- dese y pedí un millón de veces volver a ver al vegeta que conozco… Mi vegeta- mi voz se pone melancólica pero me niego a mostrarme débil ante el – te conozco mejor que nadie vegeta, conozco tu cuerpo mejor que el mío propio, así que si algo te puedo asegurar es que- deslizo una mano hacia su pecho donde eta su corazón latiendo tan furiosamente como el mío- este no eres tu-

Sentí como su mano se posaba sobre la mía y la apretaba más fuerte contra su pecho cerro un momento los ojos mientras inhalaba y exhalaba profundamente y cuando los abrió de nuevo sentí ese estirón entre nosotros dejo soltar un suspiro e inhale profundamente su aroma embriagándome con él. Me lance sobre el besándolo apasionadamente llevo las manos hacia mis caderas y las apretó contra las suyas haciendo notar su dura erección, retrocedimos para luego caer sobre la mesa, enrede mis piernas en su cintura y me lance a mordisquear su cuello musculoso, sus jadeos y gruñidos eran una delicia para mis oídos su sabor siempre era delicioso, sus manos siempre tan fuertes tan experta, tocando, agarrando y estrujando con fuerza, volvió a devorarme los labios ardían de una forma exquisita con cada mordisco, la cabeza me estaba dando vueltas, me sentía mareada acelerada y enormemente feliz.

-Grrr- gruño contra mi cuello- maldición- mascullo quitándose encima de mi proteste al no sentir su cuerpo junto al mío

-Que… que pasa- hable sin aliento aun sentía que todo me daba vueltas, me tomo nuevamente de las caderas y me bajo de la mesa acomodándome mi blusa, todo su contacto ardía placenteramente en mi piel

El me dedico una sonrisa

-tengo que llevarte a casa de mis padres- y luego callo- es más seguro haya-

-con tus padres-

-si tu abogado con el pepino nos encontraran ahí… tus padres llegaran más tarde-

Asentí mientras trataba de recuperar el pulso, salimos del departamento de forma discreta mirando hacia los alrededores, nos adentramos al ascensor y el calor volvió a invadirnos me sonroje al recordar lo último que había pasado con él y yo juntos en un elevador volvió a sonreírme de panera perversa creo que el también lo había recordado, lo mire querer moverse hacia mí y en eso la puerta se abrió y se adentraron unas personas obligándonos a olvidar pensamientos calenturientos, maldecí internamente a las pareja delante nuestra, bueno ya será en otra ocasión. El ascensor se abrió y a regañadientes Salí de él, vegeta soltó una carcajada al parecer mi frustración le tenía divertido, llegamos al estacionamiento y nos adentramos hacia su coche mientras el arrancaba como loco por la carretera entonces lo recordé

-Au- se quejó después del golpe que le di en el hombro –Que demonios te pasa porque me golpeas-

-por imbécil- el levanta una ceja entre divertido y ofendido

-quieres explicarme.. Ah deja de golpearme o quieres que nos matemos- me pregunta

-no-susurro- siempre manejas así como loco- le regaño cuando gira violentamente

-como loco- pregunta divertido- mi coche mi velocidad tú te callas- infle los cachetes molesta

-podrías al menos bajar la velocidad a una más normal-

-estoy manejado normal… ¿Qué?- me dice al ver mi mirada desconcierto

-vas a máxima velocidad-

-que quieres que valla a máxima velocidad-

-¿Qué no no no- digo horrorizada

-como tú digas mujer- me sonríe y luego pisa el acelerador y todo nos pasa en cuestión de segundos mi corazón se me sale del pecho y la adrenalina se triplica al mí y entonces estallo a carcajadas, vegeta sonríe mientras yo rio puede que esto sea lo más estúpidamente suicida pero tenía que aceptarlo era divertido, el semáforo en rojo se puso y freno de golpe el cinturón me retuvo en mi lugar y no podía dejar de reír a todo pulmón

-Divertido he- sonreí

-muy estúpidamente divertido- admito mordiéndome el labio a él se le destella la mirada de lujuria

-otra vez- pregunta viendo como el semáforo está a punto de cambiar yo me inclino para prender la radio y poner una canción movida

-Otra vez- me vuelve a sonreír emocionado, Oh dios como amo esa sonrisa pisa el acelerador y con la música a todo volumen arrasamos con toda la carretera esquivando carros saltando semáforos era una emoción increíble mente maravillosa y no sabía si de verdad me gustaba o es porque lo hacía con él.

Llegamos a un lugar sofisticado, la casa era inmensamente grande y hermosa por fuera me imagino que por dentro ha de estar espectacular, logre bajarme del auto con las rodillas temblorosas y riendo con felicidad, me apoye en el coche para lograr estabilizarme, lo sentí recargarse alado mío y pasar su brazo por mi cintura

-amante de la adrenalina he- pregunta divertido me giro para verle

-amante de lo que me gusta- le susurro coqueta él se sonroja y me suelta para girarse y ocultar su sonrojo pero ha no ya lo vi

-Vamos- me dice caminando lejos de mí y yo le sigo por detrás admirando su espalda embarnecida y tan bien formada, nos adentramos a la casa sin tocar pero no me importo yo seguía feliz con mi vista sobre su cuerpo mire su duro trasero y no me contuve de darle un azote a lo que el giro sorprendido

-Que- dije con la voz cargada de inocencia

-Grr mujer vulgar- gruño retomando sus pasos solté una risita de colegiada

-AAAAAAAAAAAAH- le grito de la mama de vegeta nos alarmo a los dos me aferro al brazo de el mientras ambos nos quedamos quietos viendo como ella corría hacia nosotros, la señora ouji salió disparada hacia mi dirección con sus enormes tacones, empujo a vegeta hacia otro lado y me sofoco con su cuerpo abrazándome con fuerza –Bulma querida eres tú eres tu- chillo contra mi oído yo apenas atine abrazarla- Oh dende pero cuanto tiempo- siguió gritoneando – estas hermosa y muy desarrollada ¿te crecieron los pechos?- vegeta se aclaró la garganta mientras yo me avergonzaba-¿también el trasero?-

-Ya déjala mujer la estas sofocando- la voz del señor Ouji fue aleluya para mis oídos

-Oh no te metas hombre- dice apretándome más fuerte contra su pecho

-al menos déjala respirar- se burlo

-USH tu siempre de amargado- le reprime ella soltándome mire como vegeta rodaba los ojos y el señor Ouji sonreía en victoria

-estas bien muchacha- me pregunta y entonces el recuerdo de sus voces haciendo lo que estaban haciendo el la oficina me llega de golpe, siento como me sonrojo hasta las orejas vegeta levanta una ceja

- bien… bien gracias señor ouji-

-excelente- la mama de vegeta lo mira recelosa- dime ya comiste-

-hey hey yo iba a preguntarle eso- dice empujándolo con las caderas

-Ya comiste linda-

-he si-

-ordenare que preparare una habitación para ti- dice el señor ouji

-no yo ordenare que le preparen una habitación- el matrimonio siguió discutiendo para ver quien hacia algo más por mi

-creo que se mataran entre si hasta que le digas quien de los dos son tus consentidos- me susurra vegeta para luego marcharse al jardín

-oye espera no me dejes aquí- corrí hacia él no me arriesgaría a que el matrimonio ouji me partiera a la mitad para quedarse satisfechos, le alcanzo en el jardín y quedo maravillada por lo hermoso del lugar, cerré los ojos disfrutando un momento de la tranquilidad inhalando el aroma de las flores. Estaba tranquila realmente tranquila

-Hum- abrí mis ojos para ver a vegeta observándome –que sucede-

-nada solo me siento de maravilla- confieso sonriendo. El aparta su mirada hacia la casa

-te adoran- dice

-hum-

-en todo este tiempo no han dejado de adorarte- luego sonríe

-¿Quiénes?- pregunto el me ase una señal con su cabeza y entonces veo a sus padres todavía discutiendo el quien hace mi visita más cómoda-tu padres- el vuelve a sonreír

-te tienen en un pedestal mujer-

- y yo a ellos- le miro- de verdad les tengo aprecio-

-eso espero-

Pasamos otro rato en silencio y luego acompañamos a sus padres con él te y ellos empezaron a platicarme de sus nuevas inversiones, cada proyecto plan o lo que sea que tuviera sobre la empresa lo decían con adoración, vegeta solo resoplaba o me miraba divertido de vez en cuando, el señor Ouji discutía con la mama de vegeta, la mama de vegeta se defendía a todo pulmón y luego todo estaba pacifico, vegeta solo me dio a entender que estaban locos. Él y yo de repente intercambiábamos miradas y soltábamos risitas como si aún fuéramos esos chicos de dieciocho años. La tarde paso y me dieron un recorrido de arriba abajo por toda la casa era inmensamente hermosísima estaba tan orgullosa de cómo se habían podido levantar con los años ya les preguntaría luego como estuvo toda la cosa

-te llevare a tu habitación- me dice vegeta y nos encaminamos nuevamente a la planta da arriba, pasamos varias puertas hasta que él se adentra a una la cama era gigante totalmente adornada de una forma exquisita le mire para luego morderme el labio inferior y sonreír ante su pulso acelerado, corrí hacia la cama y me lance a ella. Era realmente cómoda

-te gusta-

-me gusta- me siento para palmear el colchón- ven- le susurro y veo como vuelve a sonreír camina unos pasos pero luego se detiene cierra los ojos y suelta un suspiro.- vegeta- el niega con la cabeza- ¿Qué pasa?- vuelve a negar y trata de irse pero le detengo- que tienes- le cojo la cara con mis manos con delicadeza mientras le doy una caricia pero aun así no responde toma mis manos y las aparta de su rostro con delicadeza, sentí una pinchazo de dolor en el pecho pero cuando sus pulgares acariciaron mis manos me controle un poco

-protección de testigos- a mí se me oprime el corazón- donde-

Le miro con infinito amor él quiere saberlo y si eso ayuda a que vuelva a quererme no veo porque tenga que negarle la verdad

-fue un pueblo alejado de la ciudad… tú estabas ahí- confieso

-¿Qué?

-me encontraste después de unos meses… yo no podía verte lo siento

-el árbol-susurro y yo asentí- estabas ahí- dijo con voz calmada

-si-

-y me viste gritar tu nombre-

-si-

-y preguntarle a cuanta persona viera por ti- yo asentí- y aun así no dijiste nada- estaba tratando de controlar su furia

-no podía yo… tenía miedo

-miedo de que de mi- pregunto colérico

-no no temía por ti- el levanto una ceja- tenías que estar lejos de mí y yo no podía decir o hacer algo… nunca me hubiera permitido que te hicieran algo por mi culpa

El inhalo profundamente

-Explícate-

-la familia de zarbon… he los cenji temía que ellos les hicieran daño… le de Dodorian cada vez estaba peor y me hicieron comprender que yo era un testigo fundamental para esto, también me hicieron comprender que si decía algo podría dañar a mi seres queridos por eso tuve que alejarme de todo hasta el momento

-hasta el momento que lo aprensaran-

Yo asentí

-nunca imagine que se llevara tanto tiempo… viví fingiendo alguien quien no era alejada de todo y de todos sobre todo del hombre que amaba- le mire- pero lo aria una y otra vez con tal de que nunca te hicieran daño

-jamás te fugaste con Zarbon- pregunto al fin. Negué con la cabeza- el Hotel-

-solo dejamos nuestras cosas ahí el objetivo era ir a la casa de Dodorian y buscar el video-

-uno el cual destruiste- respiguen con eso no quería recordarlo, volví asentir- que jodido esta todo esto-

Yo me escogí de hombros

-tú y el…

-NO- me ofendí de que lo imaginara- no desde que tenía quince después solamente tú y nadie más. El asintió complacido- algo más que quieras saber- negó con la cabeza

-por ahora no después- luego se inclinó hacia mi

-pensé que querías hablar- dije sin aliento

-hablar no- susurro la puerta se abrió de golpe y vegeta dio un brinco hacia atrás –Jodete Kakaroto que haces aquí-

Goku y Milk entraron a la recamara corriendo y ambos se abalanzaron sobre mi gritando mi nombre a todo pulmón, escuche las maldición de vegeta y su gruñido de frustración al vernos interrumpidos nuevamente y si no fuera porque quiero demasiado a este par que me está sofocando ya les hubiera matado por interrumpir el momento, me separe un poco de ellos para luego abrazarlos a cada uno por un largo tiempo, no pude retener las lágrimas de felicidad, este recibimiento era el que había anhelado en mis más profundos sueños, su amistad incondicional su amor su compasión todo, era realmente feliz en estos momentos

-Bulma- escuche la voz de Krilin al que también se lanzó hacia la cama abrazándome- como has crecido me dijo-

- tu no creciste ni un centímetro- le digo limpiándome las lágrimas, todos ríen ante mi comentario- al menos te creció el cabello- se lo acaricio está realmente largo- no es una peluca-

-Au- se queja cuando lo jalo y todos vuelven a reír miro a la puerta y veo a 18 recargada ella me saluda con su mano y yo asiento-

Todos nos sentamos en la cama excepto Vegeta y 18 que se recargan en la pared de brazos cruzados tan igual de cabezotas. Goku, Milk, Krlilin y yo nos tumbamos sobre la cama y comenzamos a platicar por largo tiempo. Les conté todo sobre mi vida en aquel pueblo, mi sobre nombre Bra, sombre Oob, Hugo y Tapion como fue mi vida, lo que yo hacía en el pueblo y como sobreviví todos esos años, sus costumbres, lo amigables que era la gente. Luego ellos me contaron su vida sin mí, al finalizar la preparatoria cada quien continuo con lo suyo. El embarazo de Milk había sido todo un drama, Goku había accedido a llevar a Milk de compras y la había acompañado a cada tienda que ella se demoró en entrar luego cargo cada una de las bolsas o cajas con todo lo que había comprado cuando se demoró más en una Goku había aprovechado para ir por un helado, el local estaba alado de la tienda de Milk, pero cuando ella se había dado cuenta de que el no estaba se había puesto furiosa empezó a gritarle y luego a llorar y de nuevo a gritarle, el embarazo junto con sus hormonas estaban quebrando al pobre de goku que no sabía qué hacer y en pleno grito y llano se le había roto la fuente y en cuestión de segundos el ya la llevaba corriendo hacia el hospital.

-recuerdo que casi me arrancas todo mi cabello- dice goku entre burla y dolor rascándose la cabeza

-pues si no hubieras ido por el helado yo no hubiera pasado coraje y nada de eso hubiera pasado.- se defiende Milk

-también casi me rompes la mano-

-OYE tú no te retorciste de dolor tratando de parir a tu hijo así que no te quejes- le regaña

-jejeje tienes razon pero el helado estaba muy bueno-

-idiota- le grita ella pegándole con el cojín Krilin y yo no soltamos riendo a todo pulmón- pero debo admitir que al final valió la pena cuando tuve a mi lindo gohan entre mis brazos- nos dice sonriendo

-es un buen hijo- dice Goku

-entonces ahora trabajas en la policía pensé que estaría en el restaurante de tu familia- le digo a Milk ella resopla

-este hombre nos iba llevar a la ruina no podía ver comida porque toda se la atragantaba- goku se sonroja por las palabras de Milk

-el trabajo de policía es genial me gusta ayudar a la gente- se defiende

-se ha convertido en un rebelde- dice Milk indignada- llega a la casa totalmente cansado y sudado y con un apetito feroz solo oigo Milk lava esto, Milk prepara el baño, MIKL tengo hambre- se queja con gracia

-hago un bien al mundo apreso a los malos- se vuelve a defender

-y todo gracias a ese endemoniado de piccoro no me agradaba como maestro no me agrada como policía no me agrada ese hombre y lo peor- de repente el cuarto se vuelve dramático- es que a mal influenciado a mi pobre gohan oh mi bebe ahora es el señor piccoro esto, el señor piccoro el otro lo está descarrilando de su meta universitaria pero porque me llamo MILK OXSATAN que mi hijo no será un rebelde como su padre y su amigotes- todos tragamos saliva ante el poder que impone esta mujer, de verdad que sabe cómo dar miedo

Todos empezamos a reír excepto vegeta y 18 par de amargados

-entonces ya no cantas- le pregunto a krilin

-he no no ya tengo tiempo que no lo hago- su cara se pone totalmente roja

-y tú no tienes un hijo.- Le pregunto

-No no como crees aún estamos muy jóvenes- dice sonrojándose como idiota y luego dirige una mirada a 18 ella también se sonroja. Milk los fulmina con la mirada y yo vuelvo a reír

En eso la puerta se abre dejando entrar a piccoro con un teléfono en la mano me mira detenidamente y luego a cada uno de los que me rodea y luego vuelve a centrar su mirada en mi a lo que yo le sonrió no sé cómo esta con respecto a Neil no he tenido tiempo para darle el pésame ni preguntarle sobre nada, me levanto despacio de la cama y silenciosamente camino hasta estar enfrente de el

-estas bien- pregunta

-sí y tu- el asiente

-tienes una llamada- me dice entregándome el teléfono no sé a qué hora todos están alrededor de mí, par de chismosos

-Zarbon- pregunto el niega con la cabeza, no pasó desapercibido el gruñido de vegeta. Piccoro vuelve a sonreír

-porque no mejor hablas y lo averiguas tu misma- lleve lentamente el teléfono hacia mi oído y aun con todos alrededor pendientes conteste

-Hola…¿**Bulma?... **Tapion-digo con sorpresa pero un momento- ¿me has llamado Bulma?- **así te llamas ¿oh no? Señorita briefs?** Dice con gracia… Bulma Briefs para usted-digo coqueta- lo siento… **el que desaparecer para probar tu buen nombre no lo sientas**-suelta un suspiro- **de verdad nos preocupaste**… lo se lo siento también por eso… **disculpas aceptadas linda**-ambos reímos- ¿Cómo están todos?- en eso escucho las voces del otro lado de la línea **´´ YO también quiero hablar con ella´´** grita Oob ´´**Y YO´´** dice Hugo **´´Oigan que hacen no les daré el teléfono yo estoy hablando con ella AH esperen NO, Trae acá´´** no puedo evitar soltar risas por sus comportamientos es como si los estuviera viendo- **he Hola**… Hola de nuevo ¿sigues vivo?... **por ahora me he ocultado bajo la cama**- **Bulma te extraño**… yo también te extraño pero… **lose y lo entiendo**… tal vez luego de que finalice el juicio final pueda darme un pase en el pueblo con vosotros… **tal vez oh podríamos ir a visitarte un dia de estos**… eso sería maravilloso… **Demonios me encontraron**- **tengo que dejarte hablamos luego**… espera pásamelos… **he no después adiós**.- y colgó la llamada

-me colgó- le dije a piccoro él se escogió de hombros- tú lo llamaste- le pregunto

-recuerdo haberte escuchado preocupada por ellos y sé que no quieres volver a repetir la angustia de alguien después de nueve años-

-Gracias-

El asintió- baja al jardín tus padres han llegado- seguí a piccoro ignorando a los demás sé que querían hacerme un montón de preguntas que por el momento no tenía ganas de explicar, bajamos las escaleras lentamente mientras Piccoro me contaba sobre el funeral de Neil, me dijo que había sido peor darle la noticia a Dende que algo que nunca se había imaginado de decir, piccoro no estaba acostumbrado a consolar niños o ser un poco menos sensible con respecto a palabras duras pero aunque tratara de negarlo el pequeño Gohan y Dende lo habían cambiado. También me había advertido que no quería que me sintiera mal por su muerte era al riesgo de su trabajo ellos lo sabían y la muerte era algo a lo que ya estaban acostumbrados, aun así el recuerdo de Neil siempre va estar presente en mi memoria y siempre tendré en cuenta el honorable hombre que fue, lo valiente y fuerte y era algo de lo que me encargaría de plantar siempre a todo mundo.

Cuando llegue nuevamente al jardín pude ver a Dende y al pequeño gohan jugando cuando nos vieron no dudaron en correr hacia nosotros, mis padres estaban sentados en las sillitas del Te junto a los ouji riendo animadamente y comiendo un monton de pastelillos tuve que sonreir ante esa imagen

-hola señor piccoro- saludo Gohan con un brillo de emoción en los ojos al verle

-tío piccoro- dijo tambien Dende

-he mocosos-

-oh tu eres…

-Bulma Briefs- le dije a Gohan acariciando su cabello

- que chistoso nombre tienes- dijo riendo yo rode los ojos

-Ya os conocían- dijo Milk poniéndose alado de gohan y posando una mano sobre su hombro, yo le guiñe un ojo al pequeño

-Soy la amiga de su papa- dije con gracia ella entre abrió la boca- y también huelo bien- recordé las palabras que había dicho milk se sonrojo

-amiga de su papa- dijo goku procesando la palabra- amiga… de…su…papa huum y también huele bien ¿Dónde he escuchado eso- se quedó pensativo Milk se sonrojo aún mas- ¿AAAAAAAAH yo soy su papa?- sentí como todos nos íbamos de cabeza- y tú eres mi amiga… Milk ya vez mi amiga era Bulma tu skanfkanejif- milk se lanzó a taparle la boca y a reír nerviosamente

-hay goku tienes hambre vamos a darte de comer- dijo amorosa

-pero tu me reclamaste por-

-DIJE QUE VOY A DARTE DE COMER- le grito el se hiso pequeño –anda cariño- y el la siguió cualquiera que sea un poco listo sabrá que llevarle la contra a milk es como meterte con el diablo

-mandilón- nos susurra piccoro, Krilin y yo reímos con gusto vegeta y 18 solo dieron una típica sonrisa de la suyas.

Caminamos hasta estar nuevamente junto con mis padres y los de vegeta, todos decidierone entrar a la casa y acomodarnos en el sofá de la sala, Milk se quedo en la cosina preparándole la comida a Goku y se sento inquieto en la mesa esperando por ella cinco minutos despues ya estaba arrazando con los platos mientras Milk se nos unia

-hola mi amor- dijo mi madre

-hola mama- la saludo tomando uno de sus pastelillos

-estas bien querida- pregunta mi padre

-perfecta y ustedes- ellos asintieron y yo sonreí, levante mi cabeza un poco mas para ver como piccoro y vegeta molestaban a goku tenía que reír por sus tonterías

-eres un Mandilon Kakarato- le regaña vegeta

-controlado por una mujer- le dice piccoro

-hay si como a ustede nos les toca los regaños de Milk- se defiende goku avergonzado

-no tenemos porque no es nuestra hembra- se burla Vegeta

-Goku no puedo creer que el hombre mas fuerte del mundo le tenga miedo a una mujer débil- dice piccoro

-A QUIEN ESTAS LLAMANDO DEVIL- le grita Milk con voz asesina los tres palidecen

-he… he… a Bulma- dije piccoro

-A MI- le grito yo- YO TENGO MAS PANTALONES QUE USTEDES TRES JUNTOS PAR DE IDIOTAS- Les grito disfrutando de su nerviosismo

-este- dice goku dirigiendo la mirada a 18

-A-mi-ni-me-ve-as.- le advierte con mirada asesina 18

-Grr quien se cren mujeres… empezó a decir vegeta

-TU CALLATE- le gritamos milk y yo juntas el se callo asustado

Todos empezamos a reir ante la cara de esos hombres

-por dios Vegeta… Kakaroto son una vergüenza silenciados por una débil mujer son una deshonra para esta familia- dice el señor ouji- con las mujeres hay que tener mano firme- levanta su puño con determinación

-que dices querido- le reprende ella jalando de su oreja

-AH linda este yo- dice avergonzado

-par de mandilones- se burla Krilin y todos reímos de nuevo

Seguimos platicando durante largas horas entre nosotros, podía admitir que tenía tanto tiempo que no me sentía así tan completamente feliz, el ambiente era acogedor, cuantas veces no me había imaginado esto cuando estaba en el pueblo el poder convivir de esta manera con mis amigas y familia y vivirlo ahora era algo maravilloso una felicidad que no me cabía en el pecho pero ¿Cuánto iba durar? Los preciosos segundos ahora eran muy valiosos para mi, la vida me había enseñado a adorarlos y apreciar cada momento de ellos, guarde en mi memoria todas sus risas, sus pláticas, peleas, enfados, sonrisas todo lo que me recordara los buenos momentos alado de las personas que más querían en el mundo, vegeta y yo intercambiamos miradas de vez en cuando, no podía evitar dejar de sonreírle al hombre que amaba. Luego de unas horas las personas del servicio nos anunciaron que la comida estaba lista y entonces note que el comedor era lo suficientemente grande para todos nosotros y sin esperar mas nos sentamos a cenar.

-Goku compórtate- dice Milk avergonzada

-Vegeta Ouji, hijo por dios traguen y luego sigan comiendo- les reprende tanto Goku como el papa de vegeta y Vegeta estaban devorando todo lo que tocaba su vista, mire al pequeño gohan y el comía la misma cantidad pero de una forma moderada por la vista de su madre, sonreí también por eso. Me fije que tanto Piccoro como 18 no estaban comiendo absolutamente nada y la señora Ouji comía la misma cantidad que su familia pero de forma educada con una vena resaltándole el la frente

-QUE ME DEJEN PASAR DIJE- escuchamos unos gritos huum esperen esa voz la conocía- MUEVETE INUTIL- y como lo sospeche Zangya entre echando chispas de furia en el comedor clavo su mirada asesina primero en vegeta y luego en mi – me pueden explicar que ase esta ZORRA AQUÍ- grito señalándome

-Zangya- le advirtió vegeta con voz amenazadora

-AL DEMONIO- le grito y luego volvió a señalarme- TU TE ME LARGAS ASI- me trono los dedos-

-Zangya- vuelve a advertirle vegeta

-CALLATE- le grita ella estaba que echaba humos

-CALLATE TU- Le grita vegeta ella guardo silencio- pero quien chingados te crees para venir a mi casa imponer tu voluntad- le grita el

Ella le levanta el dedo mostrando el anillo

-Tu jodida prometida- todos guardaron silencio- ahora saquen a esta zorra de mi vista

Fue todo lo que pude soportar me levante de golpe impactando mis manos sobre la mesa asustando a todos y la mire con rabia

-a quien le dices zorra, zorra-

-me estás diciendo zorra- dijo con escupiendo la palabra

-pues si te queda el saco póntelo-

-te me largas de aquí

-NO ES TU CASA

-ME VALE MADRES TU TE LARGAS

-TU NO ME ORDENAS

-QUE TE LARGES TE DIGO- luego sonrió- esta es la casa de MI prometido- me echó en cara- TU aquí sales sobrando

-O-B-L-I-G-A-M-E.- le provoco cruzándome de brazos y sonriendo si de algo puedo estar segura es que yo soy mil veces mejor recibida en esta casa que esta zorra,

-Mira yo te ordeno

-Zangya- dice la mama de vegeta las dos guardamos silencio- que seas la prometida de mi hijo no te da derecho de venir a MI casa y dar órdenes y correr a mis invitados- le dice con voz calmada- así que oh te calmas tu histeria o la que se retira de aquí eres tú, bulma es mi invitada te guste oh no.- Zangya estaba que echaba furia yo sonreí agradecida a la señora Ouji, nunca había entendido porque me apreciaba tanto pero le agradecía por ello

-Vegeta- le dice Zangya- podemos hablar ahora- luego ella se retira a la cocina Vegeta suelta un suspiro mientras se levanta dispuesto a seguirle sentí un pinchazo en el corazón y un oleada de celos, maldigo eternamente el día en que mis caminos se cruzaron con los de esa zorra endemoniada naranja

-Ignórala es una idiota insoportable- me dice 18 con indiferencia- lamentablemente están comprometidos- el corazón se me oprimió por sus palabras ya lo sabía pero que me lo vuelvan a decir era algo que nunca podría procesar, asentí no pudiendo hablar con mi nudo en la garganta escuchábamos como Vegeta discutia con Zangya en la cocina la señora Ouji solo mostraba que estaba enfadada pero no se metía en la discusión después de todo como dijo 18 eran prometidos peor yo estaba decidida a cambiar eso esa boda no iba a pasar o me dejo de llamar Bulma Briefs

- a donde vas querida- me dice la mama de vegeta necesitaba un poco de aire fresco

-ire a dar una vuelta

-querida si es por zangya tu no tienes que…

- no es eso solo… necesito dar una vuelta

-te acompaño dice piccoro- asentí a regañadientes mientras era seguida por el por un momento había olvidado que mi cabeza estaba tenia un precio de asesinato, piccoro camino a discreción unos cuantos pasos atrás de mi dándome el espacio que necesitaba Salí de la residencia Oujo y decidí dar un paseo. Camine solo sabe Kami cuanto tiempo y aun asi no me cansaba sentía que o era suficiente reflexione muchas cosas. Vegeta, Zangya, yo, sabia que el no la quería pero aun así seguía comprometido con ella era algo que aun no comprendía, tenia que romper eso pero cómo y en que tiempo mi vida ahorita era demasiado apresurada para sumarle un problema mas. Le amaba si y no deseaba perderlo y tampoco permitiría que se quedara con esa hija de put…

-Bulma- me congele completamente sentí que todo se detuvo a mi alrededor, trage saliva mientras le ordenaba a mi cuerpo a no derrumbarse levante mi vista y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas no creía lo que estaba viendo

-Yamsha- susurre incrédula

-el mismo nena- dijo lo mire de arriba abajo estaba mas alto y mas embarnecido, tenia otra cicatriz en el rostro y el cabello mas corto estaba realmente guapo pero sobre todo. Vivo y despierto

-Yamsha- grite para salir disparada hacia sus brazos mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente- estas bien… estas vivo… estas despierto- gritonee a todo pulmón

-y pronto me quedare sordo- se burlo estrechándome entre sus brazos- como has estado pequeña- dijo apartándome un poco limpiando las lagrimas de mis mejillas no sabia que ya había empezado a llorar

-estas vivo- logro decir

-y tu llorona- Ah- se quejó por el golpe en su pecho- que agresiva-

-idiota- le dije metiéndole otro golpe y volviéndolo abrazar

-golpe y luego amor he- se burlo

.pero cuando… cuando..- y calle no pudiendo decirlo

-cuando desperté del estado vegetal. Se burló – dormí poco más de un año bulma… luego simplemente desperté afrontadme a una realidad- dijo- una en la que tú no estabas, desapareciste, paso un año, fui padre fueron muchas sorpresas de golpe en ese entonces

-¿eres padre? Ósea que Marron- el asintió

- fue un niño luego te lo presentare

-Oh y ella y tu- el negó con la cabeza

-trate tu sabes por nuestro hijo pero ella y yo no somos compatibles- le mire recelosa- bueno además de eso no tenemos nada más en común- yo volví a golpearlo- Ah te has hecho agresiva Briefs

-Ya- Dije- Me alegro tanto de que estés bien- susurre

-A mí también me alegra que tu estés bien- mire de reojo a piccoro que se recargo en un árbol con los ojos cerrados dándome mi espacio sonreí agradecida, Yamsha y yo nos quedamos hablando por largo tiempo, había olvidado le que era platicar con él, sus chistes malos, su forma de hacerme reír, sus sonrojos todo en él lo adoraba era un gran amigo y a pesar de la circunstancia la forma en la que el y yo terminamos ahora estaba en el paso le quería pero solo como amigo y estaba realmente feliz de poderlo ver, oírlo sentirlo vivo. La última vez que lo había visto había sido en una cama hundido en su profundo sueño del coma la angustia la tristeza y la desesperación en ese tiempo era insoportable de recordar por eso agradecía mil veces a Kamisama el era grande y gracias a el ahora tenía la oportunidad de volver a rencontrarme con un viejo amor y ahora amigo

-Lo siento- me susurra

-Yo también lo siento- pronunciamos esas palabras que un día no pudimos decir sinceramente, y ahora viéndonos a los ojos lo aceptamos y sonreímos él avernos quitado ese peso de encima que habíamos cargado por años. Luego de unos momentos su celular empezó a sonar

-he Bulma me tengo que ir hablamos luego vale

-vale- asiento mientras le doy otro gran abrazo y un beso en la mejilla a lo que el se sonroja- cuídate mucho-susurro

-tu también- me dice estrechándome mas fuerte inhala profundamente mi aroma y luego se separa de mi sonriendo para después marcharse.

Intercambie miradas con piccoro y le hice entender que quería regresar y juntos nos retomamos nuestros pasos a residencias Ouji. Cuando llegue a la casa todos estaban instalados nuevamente en el sofá Zangya volvió a fulminarme con la mirada y yo al mire de forma asesina esa mujer no iba a bajarme mi buen humor, sonreír recordando mi rencuentro con Yamsha sentí la mirada de esos ojos que tanto adoraba fija en mi pero lo ignore no quería empezar otra discusión estaba realmente cansada

-aun no entiendo porque bulma no puede regresar a la casa- le pregunta mi papa a Piccoro

.por ahora es mejor que ella pase la noche aquí mañana cuando este todo asegurado puede regresar a la corporación es por su seguridad-

Mi padre asiente

-QUE SE VA A QUEDAR AQUÍ- grita Zangya yo me masajeo la frente esa mujer me sacara canas rojas a este paso

-QUIERES DEJAR DE GRITAR CON UN DEMONIO- le grita vegeta- Argg eres insoportable

-así pues déjame decirte amigo que tu no eres nada agradable-

-para lo que me importa- masculla el completamente irritado

A piccoro vuelve a sonarle el celular y se retira para contestarlo todos lo ignoramos mientras le ponemos atención a la discusión, Zangya y Vegeta se gritaban parecía que querían asesinarse si bien yo y vegeta peleábamos pero no de esa forma en nuestros ojos siempre se reflejaba el fuego, la pasión el deseo la lujuria en cambio en ellos era el odio y las ganas de asesinarse sonreí de nuevo por eso otro punto a mi favor. Luego escuche como piccoro se aclaraba la garganta y me tomaba del brazo alejándome un poco de la discusión todos guardaron silencio, bola de chismoso

-que pasa- dije al ver su mirada de seriedad

-Zarbon- susurro

-Que pasa con el- pregunto Zangya con la voz cargada de angustia yo la mire, piccoro también lo hiso y luego me miro nuevamente a mi

-lo atacaron el las celdas ahora esta en el hospital – Oh no me imagine lo peor

-QUE DIJISTE- grito Zangya- como esta… en donde esta RESPONDEME- le grito zarandeándolo

-el Hospital Satan-dijo al fin- no es grave pero aun asi se tiene que quedar en observación- trato de tranquilizarme a mi todo me estaba dando vueltas

-hay que ir a verle- le digo piccoro asiente

-yo también voy- dice Zangya piccoro me mira y yo asiento

-déjala que venga- reconocí la mirada de zangya tanto como su voz, miedo, angustia, dolor de saber que el hombre que amas este herido no soy tan perra como para no dejarla ir a verlo después de todo yo no lo amaba ella sí y no iba negarle que viera a la persona que quiere

-bien vamos- dijo piccoro Zangya enseguida lo siguió

-piccoro nosotros también vamos- dijo Goku seguido de Vegeta y Krilin

-No- dijo piccoro firme ellos fruncieron el ceño- esto es algo sumamente confidencial y discreto el plan era solo bulma con ella nos estamos excediendo así que ustedes se quedan y es mi última palabra- dijo ellas gruñeron inconformes piccoro salió seguido por una angustiada Zangya yo le dedique una mirada a vegeta que me veía celoso, le guiñe un ojo mientras le sonreía y luego partía rumbo con ellos. En el camino mire de reojo a Zangya se le notaba todo el temor en su rostro y me compadecí por ella, creo que acepte porque si vegeta pasara por una misma situación yo me moriría si no me dejaran verle, conducimos en la camioneta negra blindada de piccoro todo el camino estuve nerviosa y pendiente de todo. Por suerte logramos llegar sanos y salvo nos metimos por la parte de atrás y otros agentes nos condujeron directo al piso donde tenía a zarbon y a medio pasillo detuvieron a Zangya

-solo ella- dijo

-Al demonio-dijo ella

-Está bien luego entraras tu- le dice piccoro ella asiente a regañadientes y yo me adentro a la habitación zarbon está en la cama acostado mirando hacia la ventana

-Hola-susurre acercándome pero manteniendo distancia podía ver los vendajes en su abdomen

A el se le ilumino el rostro

-hola- luego palmeo la cama junto a el- ven- yo me mordí la lengua pero aun así accedí y me senté aun lado de su cuerpo

-que sucedió- le cuestiono

-me han mandado a cerrar la boca pero eso será difícil… Ah- se queja moviéndose

-eres duro de matar he- bromeo

-ni que lo digas- sonríe acomodando un mechón detrás de mí oreja. Me estremecí por su contacto- mi juicio era mañana ellos no quieren que declare porque saben que si abro la boca todo se les viene abajo- me confeso- los doctores no van dejarme salir mañana… no puedo ir a declarar… Maldición- aprieta fuertemente sus puños

-algo tendremos que hacer- le animo aunque la situación vuelve a estar tremendamente jodida

-esto no se quedara asi-dice recuerdas donde esta empresas Cenji- me dice yo asiento- necesito que vallas ahí esta noche

-¿Qué?-

-en la oficina de frezzer hay archivos que los incriminan por el resto de su vida y la otra… esas son las pruebas de todo lo que iba a declarar-

-quieres decir que…

-si necesito que vallas y te infiltres en la noche y saques esos documentos para que los presentes, mañana- me entrego un papelito- es el código que tienes que introducir

-Zarbon… yo no sé si pueda-

-tienes que si no… no ganaremos esta guerra- me acaricia suavemente el rostro- te quiero y confió en que puedes hacer esto- en eso la puerta se abre de golpe

-Zarbon- dice Zangya

-Zangya- dice desconcertado

Me aclaro la garganta mientras me levanto

-yo os dejo solos- Zarbon me tomo del brazo

-no tienes que irte- me dice

-si tengo- le digo firme- tengo algo que hacer le digo enseñándole el papelito con el código el me dedica una sonrisa y luego Zangya se le lanza a llorar a los brazos

-Oh por dende estas bien- solloza en su pecho el me sigue viendo con ese amor en sus ojos algo que me incomoda, el dedico una sonrisa triste yo jamás iba a poder corresponderle a su mirada la triste realidad era que el me quería a mi, yo a vegeta y Zangya a el. Salí cerrando la puerta en el proceso y recargándome en ella ¿Cómo demonios le aria? Era prácticamente lanzarme a la boca del león

-Bulma- dice piccoro- lista para regresar a territorio Ouji- me dice yo niego con la cabeza- mi deber es protegerte a ti no a la naranja parlante- tuve que reír por eso

- no es eso- le digo- no podemos dirigirnos a terrenos Ouji porque primero hay que hacer algo-

El levanta las cejas

-vamos empresas Cenji- le digo decidida sonriendo y solo le ruego a Kami que se apiade de nosotros, ya que esta noche patearemos muchos traseros.

…**. …. …. …. … …..**

_Hola mis hermosas lo siento muchísimo cada vez siento que me tardo una eternidad en actualizar : ( mi familia dice que escribo mucho y creo que ahora lo odian pero bueno a mi me vale ellos no entienden lo bonito que se siente cuando uno escribe C: la verdad ya no se cuantos capítulos quedan para que esta historia finalice pero se que ya nos estamos acercando, quería comentarles que probablemente este el capitulo final y le acompañe una epilogo dividido en tres partes osea tres capítulos extra :3 y una sorpresa mas para un nuevo fic. :3 _

**Ana2109… **Hola hermosa me alegro que te guste mi hostoria muchísimas gracias por estarme leyendo y sobre todo por comentarme :3 aquí esta la actualización y espero que te guste cuídate mucho y besos

**ForeverYour**… Hola hermosa me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo y sobre todo que haya sido inesperado para ti :3 soy feliz por eso, muchas gracias por tus palabras significan mucho para mi aww si son una pareja hermosa esos dos par de sensualones cuídate mucho hermosa besos

**Adrelita1500.. **Hola bella YO TE AMO MAS C: me encanta simpre tu entusiasmo en los comentarios de verdad adoro tu forma de escribirme 3 … hay nuestro vegeta es todo un lio de emociones JAJAJA TE AME con lo del príncipe naranja xD. Hay no a Espinoza paz no D: mejor te digo nena ;) y recuerda que Aioro te ama mas jajaja me observas xD te mando un besito de donde sea que me vez cuídate mucho y besos

**Ccyrgz**- hola nena somos fans mutuamente :3 me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo muchísimas gracias por leer cuídate mucho y besos

**Guest (Kristy).. **HOLA hermosa C: me alegra saber que te haya gustado el capitulo me haces muy feliz… hay nena las uñas lo siento xD un dia de estos te pagare el manicure. Si pobrecito Neil : ( pero tenia que morir xD que mala soy. Y luego la Zorra jajaja mega ame tu lado asesino para con Zangya C: JAJAJA Amo tu emoción en los comentarios de verdad te adoro e identifico por es. Muchas gracias por tu compresión hermosa. Y siento mucho lo de tu padre :( pero lo bueno es que tu mami entendio y las cosas se arreglaron pero aun asi no imagino lo difícil que fue para ti te mando mil abrazos y besos si muchos besos y un vegeta sexi ;)

**RoxeMarie.. **Mi pequeña ninja loca como has estado C: me dio mucha alegría saber que te haya gustado el capitulo jajajaj Cel no is perfec hay kami sabe que te ame por eso me dio mucha risa cuídate mucho hermosa muchos besos y abrazos

**Tatiananeko**..- Hola corazón muchas gracias por estarme leyendo y sobre todo por tu hermos comentario, me alegra mucho saber que te haya gustado el capitulo espero que este capitulo tambien sea de tu agrado si tienes alguna sugerencia comentario reclamación o algo que no te haya gustado hasmelo saber porque tu opinión es importante para mi bueno cuídate mucho besos

**Asuna-Dono.. **Hola hay yo se yo tambien a veces quiero matarme cuando me doy cuenta cuanto eh tardado en actualizar D: me alegro mucho saber que te ha encantado el capitulo me has hecho feliz JAJAJA si verdad como si todo el mundo tuviera el cabello y los ojos celestes esa mujer es una loquilla creo que resolvi la mayor parte de tus preguntas auque aun falta lo del jucio pero ya veremos que sucede luego cuídate mucho hermosa besos saludos y abrazos

**Tormenta2104.. **Mi hermosa Marychu te extraño amiga hace mucho que no platicamos :( que ha sido de tu vida? Me haces realmente feliz tus cometarios de verdad que siempre amor y adoro leerte. Si con respecto a cell no se me acorde de el y al instante me lo imagine como abogado jajaja y uno de los malos D: no me imagine otro personaje mejor para el papel y tienes razon a Bulma aun le faltan cosas por afrontar. Tus palabras siempre me llegan al corazón nena te quiero mucho por eso tu tambien eres una persona muy especial para mi 3 te quiero mucho y yo tambien te mando un abrazo como los de la mama de vegeta 3 con mucho amor, muchas gracias ese vestido era de mi prima y lo arreglaron para mi y me gusto mucho, besos y abrazos hermosa cuídate y a tus hermosos sayajines :3

**VeijitaKokoro**… HOLA : 3 amo siempre tus mensajes en dos partes 3 de verdad los adoro jajaja Mas lugar para escribir sobre vegeta xD mori de risa entonces el elevador y el barandal ahora son territorio de vegeta :3 oh que hombre tan guapo. Yo estoy muy bien guapa desvelada pero bien y tuuuu? Ya nadie odia a zarbon :3 creo jajaja te mando muchos besos y abrazos :3

**Guest… **hermosa me mandaste una pagina pero no salio : ( que era lo que querias mandarme?

**Kaissa.. **Hola hermosa muchas gracias por tu compresión de verdad que me quitan peso de encima me alegra saber que te ha gustado el capitulo C: JAJAJA yo tampoco se como aun no la mato xD yo amo tus comentarios 3 cuidatee mucho tu tambien muchos besos y abrazos

**Infinity8Shadow.. **Hermosa C: me alegra mucho saber que te haya encantado el capitulo muchas gracias :D tienes razon la bulma que nostras conocemos es de carácter fuerte y decidido y estoy decidida a demostrarla como es ;) yo tambien te envio miles de besos y abrazos cuídate mucho bella 3

**Mireia 13.. **Hola nena C: de verdad siempre amo tus comentarios a mi tambien me hace muy feliz ver cuando me comentas :3 oh si la parte del jucio estaba algo dramática pero como tu dices se recompesa con lo de vegeta y bulma :2 aww amo a esa pareja y a ti tambien cuídate mucho hermosa mil besos y abrazos y gracias por todo

**HyllaryQueensaiyan… **Hola C: ese vegeta es un sensualon ;) hay sii celll es un odioso O.Ó jajaja me alegra saber que te haya gustado gracias por todo te mando mil besos y abrazos y aquí esta la conti :3

**Lady-Darkness-chan- **Hola nena :p jajaja Bulma tiene mas sal quefrendi rincón en sus inicios no se que es eso pero me dio mucha risa xD gracias por leer te amndo besos y abrazos cuídate hermosa

**JaspheReal … **Hola hermosa me puse a pensar y es cierto últimamente los capítulos están muy tristes y dramáticos por lo que quise hacer un poco mas feliz espero que te guste gracias por todo cuídate mucho te mando besos y abrazos 3

**Mayra paola.. **Hola hermosa quiero agradecerte siempre por tu apoyo tu compresión y tus animos de verdad te adoro mucho 3 espero que el capitulo sea de tu agrado te mando mil besos abrazos y un vegeta envuelto en chocolate jajaja cuídate

**Jade(esposa) **Hola mujer bella te quieor lo sabes te adoro tambien lo sabes y te extraño mucho C: gracias siempre por todo el apoyo y el cariño que yo me brindad de verdad que te quiero mil gracias por seguirme leyendo :3 te mando mil besos y abrazos

**Valeria. Mqz **Hola hermosa Valeria como has estado bella, aquí te dejo el capitulo y espero que te guste muchas gracias por todo y espero que estes bien aver cuando platicamos C: espero que estes disfrutando de las vaciones te mando mil besos y abrazos

**Bueno queridas pues espero que les haya gustado el capitulo muchas gracias por todo su apoyo de verdad que las adoro a todas **

**Por cierto estoy tan emocionada por la película de DBZ la batalla de los dios ya con mis amigos quedamos en ir al estrno no vamos a pelear por los boletos xD incluso me pintare el cabello azulito con Sprite xD me a encantado saber que van a tener las voces originales esas que siempre nos han acompañado hasta nuestros sueños bueno cuidence mucho y gracias por todo **

**Las quiere **

**Las adora Aioro**


	42. Chapter 42

_**Capítulo 42**_

_**(Me puedes pedir lo que sea- Eiza Gonzalez y Marconi- ´´Escúchenla cuando crean que es el momento´´)**_

_Estaba en la tranquilidad de mi casa, sentada en el sillón morado de la sala, pase la hoja de la revista y la siguiente no prestándole atención a lo que leía, mi cabeza era un remolino de preocupación por lo que sería de nuestro futuro sin no lográbamos evitar la tragedia y el infierno en lo que se convertiría la paz que ahora tenemos._

_Mire hacia el techo._

_-Hay a la mejor en una parte de este inmenso planeta están construyendo a esos abominables androides si pienso en eso no podre estar tranquila-suspire recargando mi mejilla en la palma de mi mano _

_-Bulma Bulma te tengo una sorpresa acabo de encontrar una nueva pastelería mira verdad que están lindos- dijo mi madre inmensamente alegre colocando la bandejilla de pastelillos en nuestra mesita y sentándose en el sillón seguido del mío _

_-ah- dije mirándolos _

_-Hay se ven exquisitos ¿te gustaría probar uno?-_

_Lleve mis manos a la nunca y cruce mis piernas _

_-Qué envidia me das tú no tienes preocupaciones-_

_-Vamos Bulma tómalo con calma no tienes que estar triste solo porque Yamsha y Vegeta están entrenando y no te hacen caso ¡Vamos arriba esos ánimos!_

_-por favor mama no hagas esas bromas de mal gusto-exclame enojada _

_-aaah Valla valla esta vez Vegeta si que estoy sorprendido Vegeta es un nombre muy efusivo- dijo mi padre entrando a la sala estirándose. _

_Lo mire interesada al expresarse a sí de Vegeta _

_-Que_

_-Le he dicho muchas veces que es imposible para el estar entrenando a una gravedad aumentada 300 veces pero siempre me esta pidiendo robots para ejercitarse porque siempre los descompone- dice mi padre con las manos detrás de la nuca _

_-El es un lunático a quien solo le gusta pelear- dije _

_-En serio pues yo creo que el es un chico muy guapo- dijo mi madre ambos nos giramos a verla _

_-Pero querida la otra vez me dijiste que Goku estaba guapo ahora dices que Vegeta-_

_Mi madre tomo su taza de Té _

_-Bueno si Goku es un chico muy guapo pero Vegeta tiene una gran fortaleza que lo hace ver muy varonil e inteligente. Ninguna mujer podría rechazarlo. Y esa frente tan amplia lo ase ver muy singular.- Tomo un sorbo de su Té y luego se llevó la mano al rostro- Ya se para la próxima vez le pediré que tenga una cita conmigo- mi padre y yo la miramos sorprendidos sin duda mi madre era todo un caso perdido._

_Pasaron unos minutos cuando de repente toda la caza comenzó a temblar, mi cuerpo se inclinó hacia enfrente embarrándome el pedazo de pastel en la nariz, una fuerte explosión se escuchó y todo tembló mas fuerte mi corazón palpitaba a una velocidad feroz, solo una cosa podía pensar en ese momento me levante de una forma rapidísima limpiándome el rostro, Salí de mi casa corriendo y en el camino se me unió Yamsha ambos íbamos en la misma dirección, no podía pensar en otra cosa más que en vegeta, mi pecho me dolía y la angustia me comía poco a poco. Mire la cámara de gravedad y el corazón se me encogió de dolor acelere el paso, tenía que estar bien, Demonios tenía que estarlo. Me detuve al ver los escombros los sollozos salían como gemidos de mi boca, me derrumbe en el suelo _

_-La nave no podía resistir ese entrenamiento era excesivamente peligroso- dijo Yamsha a penas y lo escuche solo podía pensar en una cosa_

_-Vegeta… hay no- me imagine lo peor el dolor en mi pecho era inexplicablemente doloroso. Empeze a remover los escombros con las manos temblorosas con el temor de encontrar su cuerpo sin vida. En eso la mano endemoniada salió dándome el susto de mi vida me eche hacia atrás llevando a Yamsha conmigo._

_Un Vegeta ensangrentado salió de ahí tambaleándose tenia cortadas por todo el cuerpo su cabello estaba manchado en sangre y su cara se veía demacrada y totalmente cansada, aun con el cuerpo tembloroso logro ponerse de pie apoyándose entre los escombros de la nave, inhalo y exhalo de forma pesado luego abrió los ojos viéndonos de una forma asesina, tanto Yamsha como yo estábamos _

_-vegeta estas Vivo- dije aliviada _

_-Por supuesto- soltó con voz ronca y cansada enderezándose _

_Suspire aliviada y una vez que la angustia abandono mi pecho dio entrada al enfado_

_-OYE que intentabas hacer casi destruyes mi casa a ver si ya te comportas- le grite _

_Vegeta me miro desconcertado luego se enderezo dispuesto a gritarme pero sus energías fallaron y volvió a tumbarse en el suelo _

_-AH Vegeta- grite corriendo hacia el mi corazón se encogió de nuevo, me coloque alado de el mientras tomaba todas las fuerzas de las que era capaz para levantar su musculoso cuerpo ensangrentado y lo lleve hacia mi pecho encerrándolo con mis brazos, podía sentir mi corazon latir a mil por hora con el tan cercas de mí. Y entonces no sabía si era la preocupación o algo más…_

_-Ni se te ocurra cometer una tontería… interfieres en mi entrenamiento- hablo con dificultad clavando sus penetrantes ojos negros en mis labios, su cuerpo ardía contra el mío _

_-Aun piensas seguir entrenando con ese cuerpo tan mal herido es imposible_

_-Esas heridas son insignificantes para mi Soy el Sayajin más fuerte de todo el universo… Les voy a demostrar que superare a ese inútil de Kakaroto._

_Sonreí ente eso le hable con mi voz más suave_

_-Si hombre si puedes superar a cualquier persona pero primero escucha lo que voy a decirte _

_-A mi ninguna mujer me va a dar órdenes- se quejó apartándose y cayendo desmayado_

_-Vegeta- Entonces lo entendí, entendí mi dolor y mi preocupación por este hombre. Estaba completamente enamorada del endemoniado sayajin que vivía en mi casa y por más que tratara de negarlo ahora lo veía tan claro me había enamorado de Vegeta._

-Bulma… Bulma despierta ya llegamos- abrí lentamente mis ojos estaba completamente oscuro gire mi cabeza hacia el sonido de su voz y mire a Piccoro quien me levanto una ceja y luego concentro su mirada en el estacionamiento- Te has quedado dormida todo el camino- se burlo

Pero que demonios había sido sin duda era el sueño más loco que había tenido pero parecía tan real, mis padres, Yamsha, Vegeta. Por dios vegeta sus heridas, mi angustia, su dolor mi preocupación todo parecía tan real y a la vez no

-La cámara de gravedad- murmure

-Huum

-Nada- era absurdo una gravedad aumentada 300 veces sin duda era un ridículo sueño- ¿Dónde estamos? Pregunte bajándome del auto y caminado en la obscuridad tome el brazo musculoso de Piccoro por simple instinto nunca me gusto la obscuridad.

-Lo has olvidado Ya- murmuro prendiendo su linterna aluzando un poco- me obligaste a escabullirnos en empresas Cenji-

-oh- pero claro Zarbon lo había olvidado busque entre mi ropa y toque el papelito con la clave que me había dado- cierto bueno apresúrate-

El bufo

Nos escabullimos en el edificio todo estaba tan silencioso y Piccoro tuvo cuidado para que las cámaras no lograran detectarnos. Habían unos cuantos guardias de seguridad esa sería el mayor de los problemas como nos escabulliríamos con ellos vigilando

-Piccoro- susurre girándome para verle, abrimos ojos al no verlo junto a mi sino caminado hacia atrás del oficial, mi corazón sufrió un ataque cardiaco el levanto su mano derecha y con un golpe lo noqueo y atrapo su cuerpo con su brazo izquierdo mientras lo arrastraba para ocultarlo, yo casi corrí hacia el tratando de no hacer tanto ruido

-¿pero qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?- le reprendí mientras el esculcaba al guardia y sacaba una tarjetita y se deshacía de sus balas

-Facilitándonos el trabajo-murmuro guardándose las balas en el pantalón y balanceando la tarjeta sobre mis ojos

Rodé los ojos

Logramos escabullirnos dentro de las instalaciones Piccoro fue lo listo suficiente para deshacerse de cada uno de los guardias sin hacer un completo ruido, si bien lo recordaba la oficina de Zarbon era el tercer pasillo a la derecha por lo cual la de Frezzer tenía que estar más hacia el fondo, nos deteníamos cuando la cámara apuntaba hacia nosotros nos colocábamos pegados en la pared y nos escabullíamos cuando se giraba hacia el otro lado, asegurándonos de que eliminamos a la mayoría de los guardias que estaba atrás de nosotros, solo rogaba por no encontrarnos con otro más adelante. Nuestros ojos se iluminaron al ver la gran puerta color morado con el nombre gravado en rojo que decía Frezzer

Trague fuerte y limpie el sudor de mis manos con mi pantalón, caminamos despacio y abrí lentamente la perilla pero estaba atascada

-maldición está cerrada- me enfurecí. Piccoro soltó una risita- ¿Me puedes decir que es tan malditamente gracioso?

Negó con la cabeza y balanceo la tarjeta entre sus dedos para luego deslizarla por la cajita que estaba alado de la puerta una que no había notado, la puerta hiso un Clip y luego se abrió, Piccoro sonrió orgulloso

Rodé los ojos de nuevo

-Bien punto para ti eres inteligente ahora hay que entrar- exclame

Era como cualquier otra Oficina, enorme con escritorio, papeles, computadora, alfombras sillones y una vista sorpréndete camine hacia el cajón y revolví los papeles o buscando un cajón cerrado, atrás de mi había un libreo y rebusque entre todos los libros para ver si no había un pasadizo o algo así, levantamos la alfombra, movimos el escritorio los sillones y volvimos acomodarlos todo como estaba

-No hay caja fuerte- exclame histérica

-¿estas segura que alguna vez había una?- dijo Piccoro también frustrado

-Todos tienen una maldita caja fuerte en algún lugar- al menos sabía que tanto mi padre y yo teníamos una- además Zarbon me lo dijo-

-Zarbon ha estado nueve años desaparecido- me echó en cara- de ese tiempo para acá pudo haberse deshecho de ella o en el peor caso de que hubiera una nos arriesgamos a que cambio la clave-

-no creo la mayoría de las personas dejan las claves por años en miedo de que olviden la nueva- suspire echándome en el sofá debí de haberle preguntado a Zarbon donde estaba la endemoniada caja, si no hubiera sido por la zorra de Zangya hubiéramos hablado un poco más, me quede viendo de nuevo el librero y algo se prendió en mi camine hacia él y lo empuje un poco, Piccoro se colocó del otro lado y lo jalo junto conmigo hasta que lo movimos lo suficiente para encontrarnos con la pared blanca, mordí mis labios y me aleje de ahí mientras Piccoro volvía acomodarlo en su lugar, lleve mis manos hacia mi cabello frustrada y deje escapar todo el aire que estaba conteniendo entonces mi mirada se clavó en un cuadro, una foto familiar ahí estaban un pequeño Jodido con cara de idiota Dodorian igual de ñoño y horrible su mirada era tan perversa como lo era ahora, alado un pequeño Zarbon sonreí ante su mirada traviesa y rebelde los dos no han de tener mas de siete años, atrás de ellos estaba Frezzer en sus muy bien veintitantos años supongo y atrás de el su padre.

-¿Por qué alguien tan frio y cruel y sin sentimientos o escrúpulos tendría un retrato familiar en su oficina? – pregunte quitando el cuadro y mirando la caja fuerte detrás

- Bingo- dijo Piccoro quitándome el cuadro saque el papelito de mis bolsillos y tecle la clave y entonces se abrió- Vigilare la puerta- murmuro Piccoro asentí mientras tomaba los papeles y ojeaba uno por uno, transas, estafas, robos, firmas falsas todo estaba ahí, el dinero de lavado, drogas contratos con la mafia aquí estaba todo para ganarse unos infinitos años en prisión, habían algunas fotos comprometedoras Frezzer estrechando la mano con los criminales más buscados en el país, los tranceros, los mafiosos en unas salía Dodorian y en otra mire a Zarbon cuando tenía sus 17 años, pase otra y estaba otra vez Frezzer con otros hombres

-conque ahí está mi evidencia- dijo Piccoro

-Ah- brinque por el susto de tenerlo alado de mi- ¿Quieres matarme o qué?

El rodo los ojos, lo asesine con mi mirada

-Estas fotos las había tomado Neil hace unos años con las cuales íbamos a usar como evidencia para de una vez por todas encerrarlos, las entregamos a unos oficiales encargados una noche después ellos fueron asesinados y las fotos desaparecieron, y he aquí, aquí están- dijo con melancolía y luego sonrió

-Las tomo Neil- el asintió- era un buen fotógrafo

-Hay que irnos ¿lo tienes todo ya?

- creo que si- estire la mano y Piccoro volvió a cuidar la puerta toque una tela más al fondo y me estire para alcanzarla saque una bolsa pesada con un montón de bolas adentro-¿Qué demonios?- deshice los nudos y un resplandor naranja salió, mis ojos se abrieron de sorpresa una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis había seis esferas del Dragón en la bolsa- me cago- masculle y volví a cerrar la bolsa de golpe si será bastardo tenia las seis y yo tenía la que le faltaba tome la bolsa y los papeles, cerré la caja fuerte y coloque el cuadro de nuevo como estaba me fije para ver si la habitación estaba en completo orden

-Lista- dijo Piccoro asentí mientras salíamos de la oficina y en cuanto la puerta se cerró empezó a sonar un ruidito ¡pum ..pum…pum! ambos nos giramos lentamente para ver la puerta con las iniciales de Frezzer cerrada y de nuevo el ruidito del Pum retumbaba y entonces un Flash nos cegó.

Ente en pánico

-Eso…eso era un ¿cámara?- tartamudee, Piccoro Gruño y me tomo fuerte del brazo

-Hay que salir de aquí- asentí y salimos corriendo y segundos después la alarma empezó a sonar fuertemente retumbando en nuestros oídos. Ya decía yo que había sido muy fácil, tuve cuidado de mantener todo los papeles y la bolsa entre mis brazos negándome a que uno lo perdiera, corrimos todo los pasillo, hasta que vimos la puerta de salida y corrimos hacia el estacionamiento oscuro, la luces se prendieron iluminado el recorrido hasta la camioneta de Piccoro, nos subimos tan rápido como pudimos y arranco hacia la carretera, todo mi cuerpo temblaba, mi cabeza estaba caliente a punto de explotar mire infinitas veces atrás verificando que nadie nos seguía

-Una cámara eso era una JODIDA CAMARA- grite, Piccoro acelero

-Cálmate- dijo dando la vuelta, choque contra la puerta

-cómo quieres que me calme ahora tienen una imagen de nosotros ¿acaso no comprendes la gravedad del asunto?- grite cuando dio otra agresiva vuelta.

Piccoro saco su celular y marco un número

-Enano…Quien más… no iremos a casa de tus padres…No ni a tu departamento… si Bulma está conmigo que pregunta tan tonta… ah llego ¿Qué dijo?... espera…- Piccoro llevo el teléfono hacia su pecho tapando la bocina y me miro de reojo también concentrándose en el camino- Zangya llego hace dos horas a casa de los Ouji solo les dijo que la abandonamos como unos viles desgraciados… Zarbon no le dijo a dónde íbamos así que nuestra demora los tiene inquietos

-zorra- susurre el asintió y volvió a colocarse el teléfono en la oreja

-Dile a los padres de Bulma que está bien pasaremos la noche en otro lado llama a Paikuhan dile que estaremos en donde antes y que lo quiero ahí en una hora… Porque YO lo digo… no no puedes hablar con ella… tenemos cosas que hacer eso es todo.- se apartó el teléfono de la oreja con dolor- NO ME GRITES… CALLATE TU VEGETA NOS VEMOS MAÑANA.- colgó- Odioso

-¿Vegeta?

-No le parece que pasemos la noche en otro lado que no sea su apartamento o la casa de sus padres-

-pero si me quedare contigo-

El resoplo

-Me refiero a que no le parece que te quedes en otro lugar fuera de sus ojos… es un odioso celoso obsesivo cuando se trata de ti-

Tuve que sonreír por eso por mucho que odiara estar separada de Vegeta entendía que era lo mejor por ahora. Piccoro condujo hasta llegar al hotel en el que nos quedamos el primer día que toque la capital de Oeste en muchos años. Nos instalamos en nuestra habitación y el hiso otras llamadas mientras yo me dirigía a mi cuarto. Prendí la luz y arroje los papeles a la cama mientras buscaba mi bolso y sacaba la esfera del Dragón que el viejo Rochi me dio, las coloque juntas en el piso y empezaron a brillar haciendo un Zumbido

-Oh por Kami-susurre esto no podía ser verdad, tome de nuevo mi bolsa y las eche todas y las oculte bajo la cama. Me tumbe en mi cama y cruce mis piernas, revise los papeles todo estaba ahí, pero solo había algo que me inquietaba entregar esto era el entierro de los Cenji incluyendo a Zarbon… Zarbon no podía hacerle eso pero su nombre estaba en varias firmas, había fotos y documentos cerrados por el, este también era su boleto a la cárcel y ya había pasado muchos años en ella, no se lo merecía, tal vez antes si pero ahora no. Había cambiado y lo había demostrado. No podía hacerle eso y no lo iba hacer. Me levante y camine hacia el balcón abrí las puertas y mire la luna el aire fresco me dio en el rostro relajándome, suspire el embriagador aire de la noche y tome mi decisión. Camine hacia la cocina y tome unos serillos mire que Piccoro aun hablaba por teléfono y me escabullí de nuevo a la habitación tome los documentos que incriminaban a Zarbon y Salí al balcón los mire una última vez antes de prenderle fuego y lanzarlos al aire.

Se lo debía. Por todo lo que había echo y por lo que seguía haciendo por mí, metería mis manos al fuego y rompería la boca de todo el mundo para asegurar y decir que Zarbon había cambiado para bien algo que ni Dodorian ni Frizzer harían en siglos.

-Espero que aproveches esta segunda oportunidad Zarbon-susurre dejando que las palabras se las llevara el aire mezclándose con las cenizas que inculpaban todos sus crimines. Unos toque en mi puerta me volvieron a la realidad- Pase-

-Bulma- Paikuhan junto con Piccoro entraron. Me adentre a la habitación cerrando las puertas del balcón.

Los tres nos acomodamos en la cama examinando los documentos encontrados Paikuhan casi llora de alegría, repasamos el caso y lo que teníamos que decir nuevamente. Prometí y perjure ponerme más dura para el siguiente ataque contra Cell

-Esto esta endemoniadamente bien- dijo Feliz Paikuhan, luego salió del cuarto y volvió con unas latas de soda nos entregó una a cada uno- por el entierro de los Cenji

-Por el entierro de los Cenji- brindamos los tres abandonaron mi habitacion y me recosté en mi cama dispuesta a dormirme cuando algo empezó a vibrar, mire un teléfono, lo tome con mis manos y algo en mi hiso que lo contestara

**-HASTA QUE ME CONTESTAS MALDITO INSECTO TE JURO QUE LA PROXIMA VEZ QUE TE VEA TE PATEARE EL CULO- grito Vegeta histérico del otro lado de la línea- AHORA PEEDAZO DE ANIMAL QUIERO QUE ME PASES A…-**Puedes dejar de gritar no estoy sorda- murmure con voz asesina tratando de mantenerla lo más baja posible para no despertar a piccoro y que confiscara el teléfono si por algo no quiso pasármelo antes sabía que me arrebataría el teléfono si sabe que estoy hablando con él ahora, preferí salir de nuevo al balcón **-¿Bulma?-pregunto moderando su voz** -Noo Marron quieres sexo gratis. **El rio -Tal vez ¿llevas encaje?- **-VEGETA- me ofendí- acaso te metiste con la idiota- lo acuse el volvo a reír **-No histérica me crees poder soportarla** -no- susurre ambo guardamos silencio. - **Huum tu… ¿estás bien?**- pregunto, mordí mi labio inferior- si- el suspiro- pero podría estar mejor **- ¿así como?-** junto a ti en mi cama- sabía que había sonreído y yo también lo hice- **eso se resuelve fácil-** su ronca voz mando escalofríos placenteros en mi piel- ¿así como?- pregunte- **Dime donde estas**- No- **¿No?-** nop- reí ante su enojo- Tengo que colgarte ya- dije- **Huum negro o rojo-** ¿Qué?- **encaje o sin encaje** –Vegeta quieres dejar de pensar en meterte entre mis bragas- el rio- **yo no dije nada de meterme pero si tú quieres-** Oh cállate voy a colgarte iré a tomar una ducha- **¿Una ducha?**- si una ducha tu sabes agua, Jabón- **Y te desnudas conozco el ejercicio**- yo volví a reír y sentí como la madera rechinaba desde el otro lado del puerta baje un poco más la voz- tengo que colgar- **¿te están restringiendo las llamadas ¿que eres una adolecente?**- No pero no debería hablar contigo nos veremos mañana en el juicio cierto- **cierto… ´´escúchame cabron si vuelvo a ver a tu jodida prometida es más si vuelvo a escuchar su irritable voz una vez más juro que la asesinare me escuchaste enano… vegeta déjame conozco la salida OYE NO ME CIERRES LA PUERTA EN LA CARA Imbécil´´** seguí escuchando a 18 quejarse detrás de la puerta **¿entonces donde dijiste que estabas?- **pregunto de nuevo- no te lo voy a decir Ouji- sonreí y después mi sonrisa se desvaneció -¿Por qué?- **dijiste que querías que me metiera entre tus piernas?** Ni su voz más sensual y seductora logro regresar mis ánimos. Apreté los ojos sintiendo el nudo en mi garganta- ¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué Zangya entre todas las mujeres vegeta que te pudiste a ver fornicado porque ella?- pregunte con rencor, no dijo nada guardo silencio- sabiendo que la odiaba, sabiendo lo que me hiso cómo pudiste- se me quebró la voz solloce un momento**- No llores bulma**- hablo con calma- piensas enredarte conmigo y casarte con ella- **NO**- entonces solo vas a casarte con ella- **NO VOY A CASARME CON ELLA-** me grito desesperado- ¿a qué estás jugando? Te casas en un mes- **lo arreglare**- que significa eso- **estamos juntos en esto** –he- **no lo repetiré ya lo escuchaste**- sonreí – adiós vegeta- **adiós no… en unas horas**-

La llamada se colgó, lleve el teléfono hacia mi pecho y con una gran sonrisa me dormí.

La mañana siguiente desperté con una sonrisa en el rostro tome una toalla y me dirigí a la ducha. Perfume mi piel y me coloque ropa interior de encaje, peine mi cabello, sonreí al espejo, mi mirada se posó en el teléfono sobre mi cama, lo tome y lo oculte entre mi sujetador mientras que abandonaba la habitación. Piccoro y Paikuhan tomaban café en la cocina. Camine hacia ellos y le quite el café a Paikuhan y después lo lleve hacia mis labios tomando unos sorbos. Estaba bueno

-Oye ese era mi café- se quejo

-exacto era

Piccoro busco en sus bolsillos – han visto mi celular- pregunto yo me atragante tanto paikuhan como yo negamos la cabeza, el se levantó a prepararse y yo aproveche para tomar su silla le dedique mi mejor sonrisa

-también era tu asiento- le guiñe un ojo

-engreída- murmuro entonces algo empezó a vibrar y me di cuenta que era el celular de piccoro

-qué es eso

-huum

- el ruido-

-Huum

-Olvídalo hay que irnos ya- los dos asentimos, nos levantamos y me alivie de que el celular dejara de vibrar era tan fácil decirle Hey aquí está tu teléfono pero no sé porque simplemente no hice y aun no entiendo porque. El juicio seria en algunas horas todavía teníamos mucho tiempo ya que lo habían programado para la tarde, salimos en la camioneta de Piccoro, paikuhan seguía repasando el caso junto conmigo, piccoro nos informó que pararíamos en la escuela de Gohan por un momento lo recogeríamos y luego lo regresaríamos a casa de Goku, creo que si le hubiera dicho a Piccoro que tenía su teléfono hubiera llamado a Goku para decirle que no podía recogerlo y como no se acordaba de su número no pudimos usar el de Paikuhan así que sin más conducimos hasta la escuela de Gohan, nos estacionamos enfrente de ella y esperamos media hora a que salieran. Piccoro bajo del auto y Gohan lo vio a lo lejos sonrió, y agito una de sus manos mientras corría hacia el

- lo adora- le murmure a Paikuhan

- y el igual aunque no quiera admitirlo- ambos sonreímos cuando el pequeño lo abrazo y piccoro sacudió su cabello, luego abrió la puerta el pequeño se deslizo alado de nosotros y sonrió era la cosa más adorable que había visto

-Hola bulma- saludo no pude evitar sacudir también su cabello

-Hola pequeño Gohan-

-tu también vienes a comer con Piccoro y yo

-Am

-No iremos a comer Gohan- dijo Piccoro

-He porque no- dijo con una voz decepcionada a se me encogió el corazón. Definitivamente yo lo llevaría a comer

-tengo que hacer algo

-con mi papa-

-con bulma- a él se le ilumino el rostro

-yo también quiero ir a comer con bulma

-No bulma y yo no vamos a ir a comer

-entonces que van hacer

-cosas de adultos

-como cuando mi mama y papa dicen eso y tengo que pasar la noche contigo o tío Vegeta

Todos guardaron silencio esos pillos calenturientos

-Piccoro y yo iremos a estudiar a la biblioteca ¿quieres venir- Dije Gohan palideció sabía que iba a funcionar

-he no creo que mejor me quedo con Dende – Piccoro sonrió sabíamos que todo lo relacionado a pasar un poco más horas de estudio de lo que su madre lo obliga a pasar sería un infierno para el niño. la respuesta por un poco más de estudios siempre seria No.

-Bien entonces te llevare con Dende- arranco el auto y conducimos hacia otra dirección. Gohan nos platicaba sobre todo, el día en la escuela, sus amigos, lo mucho que admiraba a su papa, a piccoro incluso a Vegeta. Su mama, dieciocho, Krilin incluso tenia buena relación con Yamsha era un niño con sentimientos nobles, bondadoso, hermoso, tierno, era tan divertido platicar con él. Podía asegurar que sería un joven muy guapo que tendría a cualquier chica a sus pies y podía asegurar que elegiría a la indicada. Piccoro acelero un poco y se metió entre los carros todos nos deslizamos hasta chocar uno contra otro

-Qué demonios te pasa- le grite

-tranquilos- dijo con voz dura- nos están siguiendo-

-QUE- dijimos Gohan y yo juntos

-tranquilos lo tengo controlado- esquivo otro auto

-Lo tienes- dijo Paikuhan revisando el retrovisor mire hacia atrás pero los vidrios oscuros no ayudaban mucho

-controlado- dijo y entonces acelero más. Entonces los vi dos camionetas se acercaron a la misma velocidad que nosotros y nos encerraron entre ellos poniéndose ambos lados, nos dieron un choque la camioneta se movió hacia un lado Gohan grito y la otra nos dio otro choque empujándonos hacia el otro, luego ambas nos chocaron. Yo gritaba, Gohan gritaba, Paikuhan trataba de calmarnos y Piccoro maldecía. De repente el freno de golpe y los carros nos arrebozaron Piccoro dio de reversa y dio una vuelta mientras empezó a manejar en sentido contrario a gran velocidad. Los carros nos pitaban la gente gritaba horrorizaba mientras aceleramos, piccoro dio una vuelta y se metió por otro camino las camionetas nos seguían, pasamos por un campo y tomamos otra carretera que iba para el bosque. Volvieron alcanzarnos y empezaron a chocarnos de nuevo entonces uno de ellos bajo la ventanilla y empezó a dispararnos y los reconocí las fuerzas especiales Ginyu ahora eran los matones de Frezzer.

-Maldición- exclamo piccoro cuando nos salimos de la carretera, la camioneta empezo a dar vueltas y caímos hacia el bosque, de repente todo era gritos, golpes, sangre, y vueltas.

-Gohan- grito piccoro

-Aquí-dijo adolorido alado de mi

-Bulma, Paikuhan-

Ambos nos removimos me dolía todo, piccoro y paikuhan empujaron las puertas con una patada y salieron luego abrieron la nuestra con dificultad, nos arrastramos hacia la salida, sentía la sangre en mi cabeza y mis piernas dormidas, Gohan tenía unos cuantos rasguños y paikuhan la pierna herida, piccoro parecía estar bien

-Hay que irnos- dijo piccoro y empezamos a caminar hacia el bosque, duramos unas cuantas horas el cielo se oscureció, Gohan tenía fuertemente agarrada mi mano, se veía que estaba muerto del susto, el pobre niño también lo había arrastrado en mis problemas, si algo le pasara jamás me lo perdonaría, llegamos hacia la carretera y todo se oía tranquilo solo escuchábamos los grillos de la noche y la luna era nuestra luz

-creo que más adelante hay un pueblo o alguna cabaña donde podemos ocultarnos

-por kallo- Grito Paikuhan mientras sacaba su teléfono- funciona- dijo

-trae para aca- lo tomo y se le quedo viendo un momento- maldición el número de Goku

-Yo lo sé- dijo Gohan y le dijo el número a lo que el marco esperamos en silencio hasta que Goku respondió

-Goku soy Piccoro- piccoro alejo el teléfono de su mano- DONDE ESTA MI GOHAN TE LO HAS ROBADO VERDAD DEVUELVEME A MI HIJO NO DEJAME QUIERO HABLAR CON ESE IMBECIL- grito Milk histérica me sorprendió que todos pudimos escucharla aun sin alta voz- Fuimos atacados… estamos bien pero nos quedamos sin auto… no lo sé en alguna parte del campo… eran las fuerzas especiales Ginyu venían tras Bulma y yo… si hombre ya te dije que Gohan está bien solo un poco asustado. El siguió hablando y yo me maldije una vez más por arrástralo a todos en esto mire hacia la carretera y escuche los fuertes sonidos de los motores

-no puede ser- susurre mientras veía a las camionetas acercarse a gran velocidad hacia nosotros. Corrí hacia piccoro y con gohan y lo empujamos hacia la fuera de la carretera paikuhan salto con nosotros y los carros dieron una vuelta y se detuvieron hicieron ruidos para luego volver a avanzar hacia nosotros

-Corran- dijo Piccoro mientras sacaba su arma y le aventaba otra a Paikuhan y empezaban a dispararle a las llantas de la camioneta, tome la mano de Gohan y empecé a correr hacia la carretera, se hoyo un estruendo y nos giramos para ver como una camioneta se había volcado y la otra se había detenido de ella bajaron Recome, Boter en la otra camioneta apenas y podía distinguir a Guldon faltaban idiotas pero donde estaba, empezaron los disparon y empuje a gohan hacia el suelo

-Señor piccoro- grito Gohan cuando lo escucho quejarse del dolor, me negué a mirar y lo levante mientras lo jalaba hacia la otra dirección

-Tenemos que irnos- le dije a Gohan conocía a piccoro el era fuerte y podía arreglárselas pero no conmigo y Gohan estorbándole

-NO LO DEJARE- me grito zafándose de mi agarre y corriendo hacia el

-Gohan No- le grite corriendo hacia el mis piernas aún seguían un poco lastimadas y el niño parecía tener las energías recargadas por lo que corrió más rápido

Mire a Recome sonreír de manera perversa y apuntar hacia Gohan. Palidecí

El disparo

-GOHAN- grite corriendo hacia el deseando que el disparo me diera a mí y no a él, Gohan se congelo incapaz de agacharse y todo paso en cámara lenta, la vala iba justo hacia el, yo corría detrás de el mirando sus espalda, Paikuhan peleaba contra Boter y Piccoro en una velocidad increíble logro ponerse enfrente de él extendiendo su brazos protegiéndolo entonces la bala lo atravesó

-NOOOOO- grite piccoro cayó en el piso aplastando a Gohan y yo corrí hacia ellos- Piccoro piccoro- Grite Horrorizada

-Señor piccoro no- dijo Gohan logrando salirse y llorando en su pecho su pequeño rostro estaba manchado en sangre- Señor piccoro SEÑOR PICCORO tiene que resistir usted no puede morirse NO PUEDE MORIRSE

-GO…GOHAN- dijo piccoro ambos soltamos el aire reprimido- Maldición- se quejó de dolor

-Estas vivo- dijimos ambos se nos iluminaron los ojos

-pero claro eso no va a matarme-

-hay falle- dijo Recome con esa voz estúpida-

-Bastardo- lo maldije con odio, mire la pistola de piccoro alado de el y la tome con odio

-Bulma No- dijo Piccoro pero era muy tarde había tanto odio en mi sentía mis ojos inyectados en sangre con odio hacia ellos y entonces dispare

-MUERETE- grite disparando como loca escuche el sonido de otros carros pero lo ignore mientras le disparaba a Recome cada bala le dio en el pecho haciendo que el retrocediera su mirada estaba clavada en mí, sonreí aun cuando la sangre le escurría entre los labios

-Se te acabaron las balas- dijo yo me horrorice porque no se moría, el abrió su camiseta y presumiéndome su chaleco antibalas

-bulma corre- dijo Paikuhan- te quieren a ti no a nosotros corre- me grito he hice caso a lo que dijo Salí disparada a otro lado

-No te escaparas de nosotros preciosa- Grito Yiz- te encárgate de Jodernos la vida así que nosotros te la joderemos a ti- rio- y lo vamos a disfrutar, corrí hacia la carretera y mire a otro carro acercarse levante mis brazos y pedí agritos ayuda, el auto se detuvo y de ahí bajo Ginyu. Me detuve de golpe retrocediendo

-A donde linda la noche aún es muy larga- retrocedí unos pasos y me gire para correr hacia el otro lado pero vi a Yiz y a Recome acercándose, grite espantada al ver a Paikuhan el en suelo, gohan aún seguía arrodillado junto a piccoro asustado, lagrimas se resbalaron por mis mejillas

-No hay donde ir… no hay a donde huir… ni como escaparte- dijo Ginyu- sabes cuál fue tu error.. me pregunto ya enfrente de mi levanto su mano tocando mi cabello le di un manotazo y me cogió con fuerza el rostro- tu error fue no ser lo puta suficiente para revolcarte con Dodorian y evitarte todo este teatrito

-Prefiero morirme- dije enfurecida

-eso se puede arreglar pero primero. De un tirón rasgo una parte de mi camisa- hay que descubrir por qué tanta obsesión, escuchamos otro disparo y vi cómo le daba en el hombro a Ginyu haciéndolo retroceder, el ruido de una moto se escuchó, Recome y Yiz maldijeron la moto los había mandado a volar a Yiz mientras Ginyu me empujaba hacia el suelo, la moto nos arrebaso y de ella bajo Vegeta con un arma y empezó a disparar, Ginyu me tomo y corrió arrastrándome con el mire como a Goku arrodillado alado de Piccoro

-Está bien- le grito a vegeta- Paikuhan solo esta inconsciente

Vegeta Gruño

-Siempre supe que era unos lambe bolas pero hacer el trabajo sucio condenándose es realmente estúpido- dijo Vegeta, recome coloco el arma en mi cabeza

-Un paso más Príncipe y le vuelo los sesos- mire como vegeta se le tensaba cada musculo del cuerpo, su mirada se volvió asesina mientras apretaba los músculos de su rostro

-Lo siento mucho Vegeta- dije con voz cortada lagrimas bajaban por mis mejillas, entonces el me miro

-No es tu culpa mujer- me dijo para tratar de tranquilizarme y luego volvió su mirada hacia Ginyu

-Te gusta mucho la mujercita eh Vegeta- dijo Ginyu pasando las manos sobre mis pechos y la entre pierna, vegeta apunto hacia él y Ginyu presiono más su pistola en mi cabeza- cuidado con lo que hagas conque oiga ese gatillo ella me acompañara al infierno

-lo siento- volví a sollozar

-No es tu culpa Bulma- dijo Goku Ginyu se movió solo un poco poniéndose a distancia entre ambos mire a Vegeta apuntándole a Ginyu a Goku apuntándole a Recome y Recome a él y Ginyu a Mi.

-Si lo es- dijo Recome riendo

- les has contado lindura- susurro Ginyu- las cosas que hacías por Zarbon – labio mi mejilla sin apartar la mirada de vegeta y de vez en cuando veía a Goku- le dijiste en lo perra que podías ser cuando él te lo pedía

-Calla- susurre otra lagrima se deslizo apreté los puños

-oh no les has contado- se rio- como cogían como conejos- Recome rio- lo zorra que podías ser a veces cuando él te lo pedía, como jugaste con los sentimientos de unos cuatro ojos cuando él te seducía para convencerte de que los humillaras y después nosotros les diéramos una paliza por diversión- dijo su mano descendió a mi entrepierna- hacías lo que fuera con tal de que el te llevara a la cama… recuerdas a las chicas a las que humillaste de quienes te burlaste- me removí al sentirlo tan cerca el aparto su mano- eras casi tan mala como nosotros pero mientras tu te burlabas de ellas nosotros nos burlábamos de ti aunque debo decir que gemías muy excitantemente en esos videos- no sé cómo lo hice pero logre patearlo me soltó y empezó la balacera corrí hacia Vegeta y uno de las balas roso por mi brazo el dolor fue horrible, vegeta se colocó enfrente de mi sujetándome con fuerza de un brazo y disparando con el otro,

- maldición muerte- grito Vegeta Ginyu reía entonces recordé lo del chaleco si Recome tenia uno a Fuerza el también

-vegeta en la cabeza, la cabeza- le grite Ginyu no disparo y Vegeta me aventó hacia el suelo se hoyo otro disparo y cerré los ojos, el sonido de un cuerpo se escuchó cayendo al suelo los abrí para ver a Recome sin vida y con una bala en la cabeza

-Recome- dijo Ginyu Bastardo, se giro hacia Goku y le disparo logrando herirlo en el abdomen

-Kakaroto- dijo Vegeta disparándole a Ginyu pero ni una bala salió de la pistola- Maldición dijo Vegeta luego se abalanzo hacia Ginyu grite al verlo forcejar con el arma Goku se levantó y también se les unió Ginyu era tan grande y musculoso que no podían con él, Guko estaba sangrando demasiado, el sonido de la camioneta nos distrajo a todos, se detuvo alado de mí y un Guldon abrió la puerta jalándome hacia adentro

-VEGETA-grite

-BULMA-

Forceje, Vegeta grito, Goku grito y Ginyu los detuvo escuche otro disparo mas no pude ver nada, Guldon me empujo hacia dentro y vi que un Yiz ensangrentado conducía

-no estás muerto- tartamudee- pero tú, la moto yo te vi- grite forcejando contra el agarre de Guldon

-Para tu desgracia aún sigo vivo- dijo con dificultar

-DEJA DE MOVERTE- me grito Gildon dándome un golpe en el rostro caí contra el asiento- Maldición esta perra es más dura que cualquiera… Hay que llevársela al gran Frizzer

-esa es la orden- dijo Yiz

-No van asesinarme- Tartamudee llevando mi mano hacia mi rostro golpeado sentía el ardor en mi brazo y la sangre escurriéndose ensuciando mi ropa

-esa no es la orden el Gran Frizzer te quiere con mi vida- Yiz acelero el pazo y Guldon tenía un cuchillo apuntándome en el costado, mire inquita hacia atrás y no había nadie siguiéndonos llore cuando imagine a Vegeta y a Goku muertos había escuchado un disparo y sabía que ellos estaban desarmados. De repente ya nada importo si me mataban o me violaban que más daba no podía soportar una vida sin vegeta prefería la muerte antes

-YA DEJA DE LLORAR- grito Yiz- cielo santo pues que le vieron- se quejó llore más fuerte

-YA CALLATE- la imagen de vegeta cruzo por mi mente con el rostro enojado, reprendiéndome, decepcionadose por mi debilidad, tome todas las fuerzas que pude y me lance hacia el choco contra el la ventaba y le di una patada en la cara y luego me lance hacia Yiz con el volate

-PERRA- grito gire el volate y logre que nos volcáramos, la camioneta dio vueltas mi cuerpo se elevó y choco con cada esquina del auto y luego todo seso, abrí mis ojos y mire como salía humo a Yiz inconsciente y Guldon no se movía, el parabrisas estaba roto y junte todas mis fuerzas para arrastrarme hacia el para poder salirme, me arrastre hacia afuera y me levante poco a poco ni siquiera di un paso hacia atrás, camine unos cuantos pasos alejándome del lugar. De repente empezó a llover muy fuerte el agua me golpeaba al cuerpo y no podía ver con claridad, el rímel se me corrió y limpie mi rostro, todo me dolía las herida me ardían y no sé cómo demonios podía seguirme moviendo, por cada paso que daba más empezaba a llorar y las lágrimas se mezclaban con el agua de la lluvia a lo lejos mire una sombra y me congele temiendo lo peor, era una persona y se movía lentamente me quede congelada quise retroceder pero no pude en vez de eso me quede ahí petrificada, limpie de nuevo mis ojos y logre distinguir que era hombre

-BULMA- el sonido de la voz de Vegeta me regreso el alma al cuerpo el empezó a correr hacia mí y yo hacia él.

-Vegeta- Dije nos separaba bastante distancia, no importo las cortadas, el cansancio, la lluvia o el dolor solo quería una cosa en todo este universo y eso era Vegeta- Vegeta- seguí gritando corriendo hacia el

-BULMA- casi estábamos cerca nos separaban solo unos metros acelere el paso y cuando estuvo a unos centímetros me lance hacia él, mis brazos abrazaron fuertemente su cuello y mi labios presionaron los suyos exigiendo un beso feroz, sus fuertes manos se aferraron a mi cintura levantándome un poco hasta que deje de tocar el suelo, me beso, me beso con desesperación, con pasión con amor, sus besos ardían eran la clase de besos que te robaban el alma y te quemaban los labios, y aun que estuviéramos totalmente pegados sentía que no era suficiente – ESTAS BIEN ¿ESTAS HERIDA? – tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me inspecciono con la mirada yo negué con la cabeza y oculte el mi rostro en su cuello mientras lo abrazaba con más fuerza y el me estrechaba entre sus brazos

-pensé que habías muerto… pensé que te había perdido- solloce- quería morirme

-estoy aquí- me susurro dándome un beso en el cabello

-puedo pedirte una cosa- le susurre separándome para mirarle a los ojos

-**Me puedes pedir lo que sea-** me dijo le acaricie el rostro con mis manos

-nunca me dejes-

-Te lo prometo- susurro sellando su promesa con un beso dejándome sin respiración y para mi enfado dejo de besarme- hay que salir de aquí, nos adentramos en el bosque con dificultad ambos estábamos heridos y no podíamos caminar demasiado entonces vegeta se detuvo

-Que pasa- pregunte levante mi mirada y vi una cabaña se me ilumino el rostro, la lluvia había borrada el rastro de sangre de nuestra ropa, el lodo hacia que nuestros pies se enterraran en cada paso, vegeta abrió la puerta de una patada y nos aliviamos al ver que la cabaña parecía totalmente abandonada los muebles estaban tapados con sábanas y lo demás estaba cubierto de tierra

-Aquí estaremos a salvo- murmuro vegeta verificando el lugar- descansaremos un momento aquí y luego buscaremos a Kakaroto- asentí mientras tomaba su mano y caminábamos hacia la habitación, había una sola cama y la lluvia pegaba fuerte en la ventaba, un rayo nos ilumino por un momento- Buscare unas velas- dijo vegeta- quédate aquí- me ordeno beso mi frente y desapareció por la puerta, camine hacia la cama y me senté lentamente en ella presione mi mano contra la herida de mi brazo y el ardor me calo hasta el fondo. Me levante decidida a buscar al vegeta, lo mire en la cocina removiendo los cajones, tenía prendida una vela y suponía que estaba buscando otra, al verme paro de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y se giró para verme

¿paso algo? Pregunto alarmado negué con la cabeza me acerque hacia él y coloque mis manos en su pecho lentamente subí hasta posarlas en su corazón, note como latía rápidamente.

-¿estas herido?- susurre el coloco sus manos sobre las mías

-sobreviviré- murmuro clave mis ojos azules en los suyos negro y algo exploto en mí.

la necesidad, el consuelo no sabía cuál era más fuerte. Presiono sus labios sobre los míos lentamente, llevo sus manos a mi cintura y yo me aferre a su cabello, bajo lentamente sus manos y tomo mis pernas y de un saltito enrosque mis piernas en su cintura, gimió contra mi boca y empezamos a chocar con todo, me presiono fuertemente contra la pared mientras me besaba con agresividad, su lengua luchaba contra la mía, el sabor era tan esquicito y la sensación tan placentera que no podía abrir los ojos, volvimos a movernos chocando contra toda, y de repente me ya estábamos en la habitación, desenrede mis piernas y toque el suelo vegeta gruño inconforme al no sentirme tan presionada contra él, tome su camisa y las hice tirones entonces entendió, se la arranque y el rasgo la mía y se lanzó a lamber mi cuello mientras que sus fuertes manos apretaron mis pechos y luchaban contra mi sujetador, lleve las manos hacia su cinturón y se lo saque de un golpe, volvió a presionar sus labios sobre los míos exigiendo un beso, devore su boca, le mordí los labios y el metió su lengua mientras se deshacía de mis pantalones, su erección apretaba en los suyos y sentía como quería salirse de ellos, lleve mis manos hacia su pantalón y quite un botón y baje la cremallera, tome su miembro duro y caliente entre mis manos, Vegeta gimió contra mi boca y rasgo mis garras el dolor placentero era inexplicable, me ayudó a deshacerse de sus botas y un segundo después ya éramos piel contra piel y que bien se sentía me tomo nuevamente y me aventeo hacia la cama presionadose junto a mí, devoro cada parte de mi piel y yo rasguñe su espalda, la necesidad de estar unidos el uno contra el otro era insoportable, no podía soportar un minuto más de no tenerlo dentro de mi

-Vegeta… Por favor- gemí contra su odio el gruño en mi cuello mientras seguía mordiéndolo su erección rozaba en mi entrada torturándome tan dura tan caliente tan jodidamente cercas, lleve mis manos hacia su miembro y el las tomo con las suyas con sus simple contacto- Vegeta por favor- susurre excitada- te necesito

-dímelo- gruño presionadoce un poco más torturándome las palpitaciones en mi entre pierna era dolorosamente insoportables- dímelo- volvió a susurrar con voz ronca estrujando mis senos, besando el lóbulo de mi oreja- dime que eres mía, dime que quieres que te posea, dime que me deseas...Que me deseas dentro de ti junto a ti- Susurro en mi oídio y lambio mi lóbulo

-Soy tuya- gemí- solo tuya- balance mis caderas provocándolo- te quiero, te quiero dentro de mí, moviéndote junto a mí, ahora y siempre- vegeta Gimió y abrió más mis piernas con sus rodillas, lo encerré con ellas enrollándolas en su cintura para un mejor acceso, llevo sus manos hacia mí nunca y la levanto un poco mientras me besaba y empezaba a penetrarme lentamente

-Estas tan cerrada- gimió mientras me penetraba más al fondo sentía como entraba lentamente en mí, todo en mi tembló, el dolor era exquisito, clave mis uñas en sus espalda mientras gemía con fuerza- Mía- dijo moviéndose mas rápido- solo mía- entro y salió más fuerte

-Ah vegeta- cerré los ojos mientras mecía mis caderas a su ritmo disfrutando cada embestía, encontrado cada empujón, cada movimiento, cada vez era más duro más fuerte, más rápido-Ah más vegeta más fuerte- sentía que necesitaba más que la fuerza no era suficiente, cada vez que me apretaba que me tomaba con más fuerza era como estar en el cielo, gemí contra su odio y el me tomo el rostro mientras me besaba y seguía empujando con más fuerza el beso era interrumpido por los gemidos de ambos, mis piernas se deslizaban sobre las suyas y las volvía a clavar en su cintura, sus fuertes manos apretaron cada parte de mi cuerpo y luego descendieron hacia mi trasero lo apretó y lo elevo un poco para meterse más adentro más al fono

-Ah- gruño él podía sentir cómo las palpitación vibraban en mi interior como estábamos alcanzado el fin, me penetro más fuerte más agresivo más feroz, sentía como quería arrancarle los labios con mis besos, hasta que estallamos juntos, empujo una última vez, corriéndonos juntos, grite su nombre clavando mis uñas en su espalda el llevo sus labios a mi boca y me beso con pasión, un beso húmedo, su lengua luchando con la mía mientras nuestros cuerpos trataban de relajarse y caía con flacidez en la cama, su beso me tenía mareada, los besos de vegeta eran aquellos que hacía que olvidaras hasta tu nombre y que viajaras por mundos desconocidos, el aire era una mezcla de sexo, sudor y fluidos, su olor masculino mesclado con mi perfume, gemíamos con fuerza tratando de recuperar el aliento

-Soy tuya siempre he sido tuya y siempre lo seré- susurre con mi frente pegada a la suya el me miro y me beso y ninguno cerro los ojos

-tanto como yo siempre seré tuyo- murmuro contra mis labios, lentamente salió de mí y gemí en protesta se hecho hacia un lado y me atrajo hacia su pecho lo abrase con fuerza mientras entrelazaba mis piernas con las suyas el me encerró entre sus brazos

-Menudo lio he- murmuro y ambos nos reímos

-te extrañe- le dije

-y yo a ti- luego rio- también extrañe meterme entre tus piernas- lo golpe en el hombro- que es la verdad había olvidado lo deliciosamente placentero quera estar dentro de ti- lo abrase mas fuerte- estabas tan cerrada- lo sentí tensarse- ¿te lastime?- dijo con la voz cargada de preocupación, le bese el cuello

- me ha encantado- murmure el gimió cuando lo mordisquee- podría decirse que soy masoquista

-Que Kami te oiga- susurro el- si no hubiéramos estado juntos antes juraría que eras virgen-

-quieres dejar el tema ya- le dije avergonzada- no he estado con nadie en años desde la última vez que tú y yo lo hicimos- confesé

-Mía- dijo sonriendo- como si hubiera sido tu primera vez- se le formo una sonrisa en el rostro estaba inmensamente feliz

-Tuya- dije – por siempre y para siempre-

-por siempre y para siempre- dijo él.

En ese momento no importo nada más solo El solo Yo.

**Mis hermosas Últimos Capítulos esta historia ya esta llegando a su fin y espero que sgan junto ami hasta el fianal y con el epilogo que estoy segura que les encantara.**

**Tengo en mente dos Fic y se los comentare al final del epilogo para saber su opinión.**

**- - -Adrelita 1500.- nena hermosa yo encatada y para mi va ser todo un honor acerté en one-shot porti lo que sea hay que ponernos en contacto por Facebook necesito que me digas de que anime es esa pareja y como es su carácter como se llevan para poder hacerte en one-shot y que quede perfecto para ti C: Aioro TE AMA hermosa cuídate y mil gracias por todo **

**Tania… **Hola nena me alegro que mi historia al final te haya atrapado y que ahora te guste. Tienes razon mi bulma ah madurado a lo largo de la historia pero por petecion de mis fans del fic y tambien de mi todas anhelaban que bulma se desgreñara a Zangya yo siempre tengo presente que en la serie por mas que bulma crecio maduro a un con sus buenos años si la provocaban les hechaba los dientes jajaja la amaba por eso era bella pero podía poner una cara horrible :3 te agradesco el comentario de verdad :3 si algo me encanta es que sean sinceras con lo que les guste y con lo que no si hay algo mas que te inquiete me lo dices y tu opinión es importante para mi cuídate muchas gracias y besos

**Tormenta 2104**… mi hermosa Marichu ;3 me alegra saber que te haya gustado sabes que me encanta leerte y cremme cuando te digo que eres la mejor de las amigas te quiero nena lo sabes cuida mucho a tus hijos y mandales un beso por mi y el doble para ti :3 mas abrazaos estilo la mam de vegeta :*) te quierooooo cuídate

** … **mi linda Valeria vegeta causa sensaciones placenteras acada rato creo que si todas tuviéramos la oportunidad no lo violaríamos Jajajaja me rei con lo del True story xD haaay te adoro aquí esta mi actualización nena espero que te guste me encantaría leer uno de tus poemas y gracias por el apollo incondicional y la fidelidad hacia mis historias seras de las primeras que sentere cual publcare y cuando te mando mil besos y abrazos- mmm si te metes a la pagina de Cinemark veras que ya la tienen anunciada en la cartelera pero solo para algunos lugares T,T

**VejitaKokoro… **ME ENCANTAN TUS REVIEWS DOBLES :3 listo ya lo dije jajaja xD la frialdad de ese hombre hace que nos enamore a todas mucho mas de lo que ya estamos de el Hola hermosa yo bien y tuuu?

**Souhatier**… hola nena me creeras que yo tampoco pudo creer que este sea mi capitulo numero 42 nunca pense que llegaría al numero y aunque creo que son muchos me duele saber que son los últimos. Las mechas azules se te verán en hermosas pero entonces si te pintas todo el cabello azul eres igual a bulma? Que envidiaaa yo ire con lo amigos de mi hermano ya que esa fue nuestra infancia ;3 cuidate mucho nena besos y abrazos

** … **Hola nena de nada siempre que tu nombre aparesca en los comentarios ten por seguro que siempre apareceras en los mios :3 me alegro que te haya gustado aquí esta el siguiente cuídate mucho y besos

**Rozmarie… **mi pequeña ninja loca :3 Vegeta es irresistble a cada hora del dia jajajaj como has estado bella… si verdad tenemos que admitir que Zarbon tambien esta bien guapo excepto cuando se convierte ahí si esta bien feo xD jajaja te quiero loca cuídate mucho y besos

**Kristy … **Hola hermosa Duro con la zangya jajaja te ame perdón quise decir últimos capítulos pero fue error ortográfico no se cuantos me quedan pueden ser dos mas y luego los tres del epiligo es lo mas probable yo tambien estoy trsite de que se acabe aunque empieze un fic nuevo extrañare acutalizar en mi destino eras tu T,T Oh si querida cuenta que con que lo malos tendrán su merecido de eso yo me encaro Claro que se que eres tuuuuuuuu hermosa reconosco como me escribes :3 te adoro cuídate y mil besos

**Peny Hdez… **mi querida penny como has estado hace mucho que no hablo contigo como te ha ido con tu tesis … como estas tu … porque zangya es una buena pregunta que se resolverá en el siguiente capitulo te adoreeeeeeeeee con las malas palabras te devo una disculpa no he pasado por tu fic y me muero por leerlo y dejarte tu bien merecido comentario se que tambien tu estas en los últimos capítulos creo que llorare cuando se acabe esta muy bueno es de mis favoritos cuídate mucho hermosa y besos

**Ccygrz**… Hola nena como has estado… awww mil perdones no he podido leer tu fic pero ten por seguro que lo leere ya me muero por saber que pasa y dejarte tu bien merecido comentario se que tu fic va para largo y cada vez se va poner mas bueno eres una gran escritora te recomendare con mis chicas :3 sobre zangya es triste si pensamos que siempre la dejan por bulma xD los Namekusein tambien los adoro y Yamsha y Bulma ya tenian que tener su encuentro :3 yo nunca me he pintado el cabelllo antes y por eso lo dudo porque no quiero que se me maltrate muy feo D: cuídate mucho hermosa besos y abrazos

**HyllaryQueensaiyan**… Zangya se gaba el odio a pulso xD yo soy de juarez corazón y mm Metete a la pagina de Cinemark y ahí te va salir en la cartelera solo esta para siertos lugares T,T gracias por leer cuídate mucho y besos

**JaspheReal **jajaja Hola nena si Zangya es una "#$% ejem niña mala xD

**Lady-Darkness-chan… **hola nena Oh un judor muy mal xD ¿soy mala? Pues la relación de Zangya y Vegeta es complicada y es cierto ninguno de los dos se quiere pero lo averiguaras el porque en el siguiente capitulo cuídate hermosa besos

**SakuryBriefs… **Esposa de mi corazón ya te dije cuanto AMO TUS COMENTARIOS ah de verdad que sii y llegaron dobles ;3 me hiciste feliz jajaja cuando lei estas bien papito vegeta juro que mori de risa por horas… robarte el wifi de tus vecinos espero que no te cachen y si te descubren diles que les hecheras a vegeta :3 te adoro esposa cuídate mucho te quiero besooooooooooooooos tengo pendiente tu fic :3

**Gracias por seguirme apoyándome por leer y por comentar **

**Cuidence mucho hermosas**

**Las quiere **

**Aioro **


End file.
